


Cold Little Heart

by CurlyTranslations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 191,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyTranslations/pseuds/CurlyTranslations
Summary: Sinopsis:Louis es un tierno omega con un pasado abusivo y un hijo alfa.Meses después de divorciarse, Louis conoce a Harry, un alfa ex militar que le ofrece algo… extraño.A cambio de que le enseñe a cocinar, Harry cuidará a su hijo, Abraham.Louis realmente podría utilizar esa ayuda.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Esterlina

‘’¿Tú piensas,’’ se rió CJ ‘’que te vas a llevar a mi hijo?’’

Louis estaba temblando, manteniendo a su hijo detrás de él. Tragó saliva fuertemente, dando un paso hacia atrás, ‘’Lo haré.’’

CJ se echó a reír, aplaudiendo histéricamente. ‘’Un omega, sin pareja, con un hijo!’’ El alfa pisoteó su pie, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. ‘’¿Cómo vas a trabajar, eh?’’ Sonrío, ‘’¿Crees que alguien va a respetarte? ¿Crees que algún alfa respetable te mirará siquiera?’’

Louis se negó a derramar otra lágrima en frente de su pronto ex esposo. Lamió la caliente herida de su labio, ‘’Tú nunca me respetaste. ‘’ Podía escuchar el gimoteo de su hijo detrás de él. ‘’Estaré bien- Estaremos bien.’’

CJ resopló, ‘’Llévatelo, regresarás.’’

Louis negó su cabeza, ‘’No lo haré.’’ Debería sentirse más seguro, estaba en un juzgado. Pero nada era seguro con este hombre, ni siquiera en un lugar público. ‘’Cuando firme esos papeles, él es mío, nos vamos.’’

CJ sonrió maliciosamente, ‘’Adelante, seguramente ni es mío de todas maneras, yo nunca habría creado a un alfa tan débil.’’

‘’Tiene dos años.’’ Louis gruñó.

A CJ no le importó, ‘’No debería de tenerle miedo a todo.’’

‘’¡Es mi hijo!’’ Louis gruñó, ‘’¡No me importa de qué tenga miedo!’’ Sintió a Abraham estremecerse detrás de él, apretando su pierna con más fuerza. Louis tomó fuertes bocanadas de aire cuando sintió que el aura de CJ cambiaba. ‘’Tú nos golpeaste suficiente, ya no seremos tus juguetes con los que abusar. Debí haberte dejado mucho antes.’’

CJ cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Regresarás.’’

Louis se relajó cuando se abrió una puerta, revelando al abogado. ‘’Mientras mi hijo respire, no volveré contigo.’’

Louis hizo pasar a Abraham a su pequeño departamento, temblando por el frío que los seguía. Louis dejó su bolso antes de quitarse su enorme chamarra. Se inclinó, sonriéndole a su hijo mientras le retiraba su pequeña chamarra. ‘’Hace mucho frío, ¿no, Abby?’’

Abraham asintió, alzando sus brazos haciendo más fácil a mamá poder quitarle la chamarra. El pequeño alfa se frotó el ojo, ‘’Hambre.’’

‘’Está bien, precioso.’’ Louis colgó sus chamarras.

El departamento no era nada especial, una habitación, un baño. Realmente no le importaba a Louis con tal de que mantuviera el frío y la lluvia afuera, con tal de que Abraham estuviera seguro.

Louis tenía un trabajo, no le pagaban mucho pero era suficiente para alimentar a ambos. La manutención de CJ había llegado el viernes, aliviando a Louis de la renta y la factura de la luz por ese mes. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se divorció de él, tomó todo el dinero que había ahorrado, pero valió la pena.

Louis trabaja en un pequeño kiosco, vendiendo joyas. Eran largas horas y ahora con el frío, se sentían aún más. No ayudaba que Abraham tuviera que acompañarlo, hacía demasiado frío como para que estuviera afuera, pero no había mucho que Louis pudiera hacer. Necesitaba una niñera, pero no podría pagarle adecuadamente hasta que ahorrara más dinero.

Abraham era el mejor amigo de Louis. Tenía tres años ya, su cumpleaños había sido dos días atrás. Louis pudo conseguirle un pequeño pastel y Abraham pareció disfrutarlo. Louis y él eran muy similares en sus emociones, siendo manejados por sus sentimientos. Abraham no hacía amigos, ni lo intentaba. Era un niño nervioso y Louis sabía el por qué, si pudiera, mataría a CJ. Su mayor arrepentimiento fue enamorarse por una linda sonrisa y unos ojos azules.

Ser un omega con un alfa abusivo era casi normal, especialmente cuando la gente no podía darse cuenta cuando era abuso. Los alfas son conocidos por ser agresivos. CJ fue su primer alfa y Louis fue una de las personas que no pudo diferenciar entre abuso y agresividad. Se dio cuenta después que CJ abofeteó a su hijo al otro lado de la habitación. Todo en la sangre de Louis le decía que tenía que matar al alfa, pero los omegas tienen cero hambre de muerte. Criaturas que dan la vida no podrían quitarla, pero Louis nunca había estado tan cerca de hacerlo.

Recuerda empacar e irse, Louis había estado aterrorizado. No ayudaba que él siempre había sido muy sumiso y nervioso. Louis hizo todo lo posible para vencer eso, por él y por Abraham. Todo lo que quería era una familia, pero aprendió que con Abraham y él era más que suficiente. Eran lo suficientemente felices, no necesitaba nada más.

‘’Ten unas galletas por ahora, Abby.’’ Louis le extendió a su hijo un pequeño recipiente verde. ‘’Ve a mirar la tele, mamá empezará a preparar la cena.’’ Abraham sacó una galleta, ofreciéndosela a Louis. Louis se arrodilló, ‘’Son para ti, precioso.’’

Abraham sacudió la cabeza, acercándole la galleta. ‘’Mami.’’

Louis tomó gentilmente la galleta, ‘’Gracias, Abby.’’

Abraham asintió, retirándose de la cocina. Louis le sonrió a la galleta, dándole una mordida. También estaba hambriento, así que comenzó a cocinar.

Abraham era un niño tranquilo, no muy amistoso, pero oh, muy amable. No hablaba mucho y se asustaba frecuentemente. Abraham era un niño de mamá y a Louis no le importaba. Su hijo era un alfa y las personas se burlaban sobre que era muy asustadizo. Usualmente eso terminaba en Louis cargando a su hijo para alejarse porque no era justo. No era justo que tuviera que ser de una manera u otra. No era justo que tuviera que mirar a su madre ser golpeado por la persona que se supone debería admirar. No era justo que esa misma persona que lo menospreciaba, le pegara. Ellos no sabían eso y Louis tampoco sentía que tuviera que explicárselo.

Abraham era su mundo.

Louis sacó una olla y frotó su nuca. Respiró hondo, tocando su ligera cicatriz. CJ lo había marcado y Louis había sido muy feliz, ahora lo único que quería era arrancarse la piel. Había estado yendo todos los viernes para la extracción con láser. Era extremadamente dolorosa, pero cada vez que la sentía más pequeña, más valía la pena.

Estaba muy mal visto quitarse la marca. Louis podía imaginarse la cara de CJ si se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. CJ era un bastardo arrogante, le encantaba dejar su marca en todo, Louis estaba harto de esa maldita cosa. Harto de las personas preguntándole dónde estaba su alfa, harto de las personas en general.

‘’¡Abby!’’ Louis buscó el pollo en el refrigerador. ‘’Cenaremos pollo y arroz, ¿está bien?’’. Abraham llegó corriendo con el recipiente verde. Parpadeó, asintiendo. Louis sonrío, ‘’¿Te parece bien?’’

Abraham le dio una mordida a su galleta, ‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’Vale, precioso, te haré saber cuando esté listo.’’

Abrahm corrió hacia la cocina, encontrando su pequeña sillita (a veces le gustaba ayudar a cocinar a Louis) y se sentó. Si no le estaba ayudando, estaba sentando, mirando a su mamá cocinar.

Abraham terminó lo que quedaba de su galleta.

‘’¿Te quedarás conmigo?’’

El niño asintió, ‘’Sí.’’

Louis se agachó, besando a su hijo. ‘’Gracias, ¿apagaste la tele?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abraham se puso de pie cuando terminó su bocadillo, usando su sillita para poner el recipiente en el fregadero. Agarró su silla, corriendo a su lugar original. Se acomodó nuevamente justo cuando Louis sacó el arroz del gabinete.

-

‘’Tiene tres años.’’ Louis sonrió, entregándole a la mujer el collar que había comprado.

‘’Es muy hermoso, está igualito a ti.’’

Louis sonrió más. Le encantaba escuchar eso, esperaba que su bebé sólo se pareciera a él. ‘’Muchas gracias.’’ Regresó hacia su hijo, que estaba sentado en su silla, con una tableta en sus manos. Louis se inclinó, a la altura de sus ojos. ‘’¿Tienes frío, precioso?’’

‘’No, mami.’’ Abraham arrugó su naricita. ‘’Estoy bien.’’

‘’Bien.’’ Louis besó su frente. Su descanso era en diez minutos y podría conseguirle algo caliente. Louis sonrió a otro cliente que miraba alrededor de su kiosco. ‘’Hola, por favor dígame si necesita ayuda con algo.’’

El hombre alfa no le sonrío de vuelta, pero asintió. Louis desvío la mirada y cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó hablar al alfa.

‘’¿Esto es plata real?’’

‘’Uh, sí.’’ Louis sonrío nerviosamente, ‘’Lo es, esterlina.’’

El hombre asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla, pensativo. Louis y el alfa llevaron su mirada hacia el sonido de un gimoteo. ‘’Um, un segundo, por favor.’’ Louis trotó alrededor de su puesto hasta su hijo, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué tienes, precioso?’’ Levantó a su hijo y lo arrulló suavemente. Abraham lloró más, aferrándose a la chamarra de Louis. ‘’Háblame, Abby.’’

‘’Papi.’’

El cuerpo entero de Louis se estremeció. Se dio la vuelta, ‘’¿Dónde?’’ Sus ojos pararon en el conocido alfa. Se estaba subiendo a un coche, con un pequeño omega hombre enredado a su brazo. Louis sostuvo a Abraham más cerca, acariciando su espalda. ‘’Está todo bien, bebé, mami está aquí. Él no regresará, ¿vale?’’ Besó la mejilla de Abraham, ‘’¿Bien, Abby?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’

Louis se alejó rápidamente al notar una cálida presencia detrás de él. Se rió ligeramente, ‘’Perdone, señor.’’ Meció a su hijo, ‘’¿Ya decidió?’’

El ser asintió lentamente, sosteniendo una delgada cadena de plata. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Lo estoy.’’

‘’Estás temblando… él está temblando.’’

Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Estamos bien, ¿eso es todo?’’

Apretó sus labios, ‘’Eso es todo.’’

Louis trató de sonreír y sin soltar a su hijo, completó la transacción. Su mano se congeló ante la marca en la mano del alfa. Mordió su labio, ‘’¿Militar?’’

‘’Sector tres, Wolf Baring.’’ El alfa retiró su tarjeta, ‘’¿Tú eres militar?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis sostuvo a Abraham con más fuerza cuando una ráfaga de viento les llegó. Se sonrojó, ‘’Mi madre lo era.’’ Meció a su hijo, tratando de mantenerlo caliente, ‘’Sector tres.’’ Repitió, ‘’Eres un lobo.’’

El hombre asintió, ‘’Lo soy, puro.’’

Louis lo miró de reojo, ‘’¿Qué haces conviviendo con civiles?’’

‘’Renuncié.’’ El alfa guardó su nueva cadena. ‘’Harry.’’

Louis se sonrojó levemente, ‘’Louis. Y él es mi hijo, Abraham.’’

‘’Un gusto en conocerte, Louis. Abraham.’’ Louis sintió a su hijo estremecerse. ‘’¿No tiene frío?’’

Louis miró hacia abajo, ‘’No tiene… Y-Yo sé que no debería estar afuera en el frío.’’ Suspiró, ‘’No puedo pagar una niñera ahora mismo.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’No trabajo.’’ Se encogió de hombros, serio, ‘’Puedo cuidarlo.’’

Louis no se movió, ni pestañeó.

Harry arregló su larga chamarra, ‘’No sé cocinar, ¿tú sí?’’

Louis asintió lentamente, sin darse cuenta de los clientes acercándose a su puesto. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Este era un alfa con alto rango, hablándole a él. Harry no sólo era un militar, estaba marcado como uno y Louis garantizaba que, debajo de su abrigo habrían más marcas. Louis probablemente debería estarse inclinando ante esta persona, era un lobo. Era extremadamente raro encontrar uno.

Pero, Harry le estaba ofreciendo cuidar a su hijo, a cambio de… ¿comida?

‘’No tienes que pagarme, puedes enseñarme a cocinar.’’ Harry sacó una tarjeta de su cartera, entregándosela a Louis. ‘’Llámame.’’

Sería más reconfortante si Harry hubiera esbozado una sonrisa siquiera una vez.

‘’¡P-Puedo pagarte!’’ Le habló, ‘’Sólo que no mucho.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’No necesito dinero, sólo enséñame a cocinar.’’ Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ‘’Llámame, si no’’ Se encogió de hombros, alejándose.

Louis se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, con la respiración de Abraham en su oreja. La pobre criatura se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Louis. La única cosa que lo movió de su posición fue una mano en su hombro. Se giró rápidamente, ‘’¿Sí?’’

La mujer sonrío, ‘’Um, me preguntaba cuánto cuesta este pendiente.’’

Louis respiró profundamente, ‘’Sí, sí, por supuesto.’’


	2. Dos 'B'

‘’Abby, ven aquí, por favor!’’ Louis llamó a su hijo desde su mesita de dos personas. Mordió su labio pensativo, preguntándose qué más podría escribir en la lista.

Dos días atrás, Harry había ofrecido cuidar a su hijo -a cambio de clases de cocina.

Ayer después del trabajo, Louis le llamó y acordaron que Harry vendría hoy y hablarían sobre cuidar a su hijo. 

Sólo porque Harry era especial, sólo porque era raro y muy respetable no significaba que Louis podía confiar en él. No podía solamente dejar a su hijo con un extraño, en especial si Abraham no se sentía cómodo. Louis tenía que asegurarse que su hijo estuviera igual de seguro con Harry como lo estaba con él -incluso más.

Louis tenía que ser así, no podría enamorarse nuevamente de una fachada con ojos bonitos y una sonrisa -la única que había tenido Harry. Ojos verdes -sin sonreír, lo que probablemente debería preocuparle pero no lo hizo. 

Louis ya tenía dos listas escritas hasta ahora. La primera era sobre Abby, su hora de dormir, comidas, su personalidad y más. La segunda eran dos simples recetas, arroz con pollo y la favorita de Abby, macarrones con queso caseros. 

Louis estaba un poco nervioso por otras razones; no había hablado con Abby sobre esto- lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Pero también, desde su divorcio, Louis no había tenido un alfa hombre en su casa. Louis no podía descifrar si estaba más asustado por Abby o por él mismo. No sabía si era porque CJ lo había traumado o porque estuviera asustado de que él permitiera que pasara lo mismo. 

Desde ese entonces, él se convirtió en un omega fuerte. Aún era penoso -algunas veces lloraba en la noche, a veces estaba inquieto -asegurándose cada minuto que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Asegurándose que el mal se quedara fuera, incluso cuando el mal tenía una restricción en su contra.

Louis trabajó sin descanso durante un período de 3 meses horrendos. Buscando un trabajo que le permitiera llevar a su hijo y mantener la cordura de Abby. Trataba de sonreír todo el tiempo a su lado, incluso si el menor no le sonriera de vuelta. No importaba, porque si Louis sonreía -si es que Louis estaba sonriendo, entonces estaban a salvo.

Abraham no sonreía.

Louis no recuerda algún momento en el que haya sonreído, aparte de cuando era muy joven y CJ estaba trabajando. No era un chico enojadizo, sí que se asustaba fácilmente y era muy emocional, extremadamente. Abraham era idéntico a Louis, por dentro y fuera. 

Ahora mismo, eso era muy importante.

Fue después del desayuno que quería saber la opinión de Abraham. Louis estaba preocupado sobre cómo lo tomaría, sobretodo cuando se enterara que Louis no estaría con él todo el día. Louis necesitaba esto, ellos lo necesitaban demasiado. Si pudiera conseguir un segundo trabajo, podría ahorrar suficiente dinero, regresar a la Corte y hablar sobre rechazar la manutención infantil. Abby y él podrían mudarse a Alaska, como siempre quiso y dejar de tener algo con este lugar. Abby podría empezar la escuela, hacer algo de sí mismo -algo que Louis deseaba haber hecho. Podrían empezar de nuevo y ser felices, lejos de tantas memorias.

Alaska fue lo que prometieron cuando se casó, Louis estaba muy agradecido de no haber ido -así no habría arruinado un lugar tan hermoso.

‘’Hola, precioso.’’ Louis arrulló, abriéndole sus brazos al pequeño que frotaba su ojito. Louis lo levantó enseguida, sentándolo en su regazo, ‘’¿Necesitas una siesta, corazón?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’

‘’Está bien, bebé.’’ Louis besó su cabeza. ‘’¿Puede mami hablar contigo un momento antes?

‘’Sí mami.’’

Louis sonrío, dándole un último beso antes de sentarlo en la mesa. ‘’Abby, mami tiene que decirte algo muy importante, ¿sí?’’

Abraham asintió.

‘’Abby, bebé, ¿te gusta ir al trabajo con mami todo el tiempo?’’

Abby jugaba con sus deditos, asintiendo. ‘’Sí mami.’’

Louis lamió sus labios, acercándose, ‘’¿Qué pasaría… qué pasaría si mami tuviera que trabajar solo pronto?’’

Abraham lo miró rápidamente, sus ojos azules brillando. Su labio pasó a un pequeño puchero y se quejó, acurrucándose hacia dentro. 

Louis sacudió su cabeza, poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura de su hijo. ‘’No, precioso, por favor no llores.’’  
Abraham hipó, lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos cerrados.

‘’Oh,’’ Louis lo atrajo hacia su regazo, ‘’Precioso, mami no te va a dejar, ¿sí? Sólo no quiero que vengas conmigo al trabajo, es injusto para ti.’’

Abraham tembló, aferrándose a la camisa de Louis con su puñito. ‘’No mami.’’

Louis suspiró, besándole su frente. ‘’Abby, por favor mírame.’’

El menor lo hizo, con sus ojitos enrojecidos, ‘’Me encanta estar con mami.’’

Louis asintió lentamente, mordiendo su labio, ‘’Yo sé que te gusta, precioso, lo sé- y mami ama estar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?’’

Abby sollozó, ‘’Sí mami, lo recuerdo.’’

‘’Buen chico.’’ Louis sonrió con tristeza, ‘’Necesito que seas mi niño grande y me ayudes, ¿sí? Nos quiero ayudar, para que podamos irnos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas las hermosas fotos que te enseñé?’’

Abraham frotó su nariz con el dorso de su mano, asintiendo, ‘’Sí mami.’’

‘’¿Ya no quieres ir?’’

‘’Sí quiero.’’

‘’Okey,’’ Louis lamió sus lágrimas, Abraham se acercó hacia el gesto. ‘’Mami nos va a sacar de aquí, lejos de todo esto, pero necesitamos ser un equipo.’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente, sollozando y acariciando el rostro de Louis. 

‘’Abby, ¿recuerdas al alfa que conocimos en el trabajo, el alto?’’

Abraham frunció el ceño y negó.

‘’Okey, está bien.’’ Louis suavizó su voz, ‘’Bueno, él vendrá.’’ Abraham se puso rígido. ‘’Él me ayudará a cuidarte, ¿suena bien?’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, no. ‘’No, no mami.’’ Gimió, ‘’Va a lastimarte.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, apretando sus labios. ‘’Bebé, te prometo que nadie nos va a lastimar de nuevo.’’

‘’A ti, mami, ¡a ti!’’ Abraham dio patadas agresivamente, llorando más fuerte. ‘’¡No! ¡No! ¡No!’’

Louis lo cargó, arrullándolo cerca de su pecho y caminando hasta su habitación. Lo bajó gentilmente, apartándose de los pequeños pies de su bebé. Fue hacia su armario, sacando la manta rosita de protección de Abby. Le quitó la camisa al menor, antes de envolverlo por completo.

Abraham se acurrucó, poniéndose cómodo. Parpadeó lentamente hacia Louis, pobre criatura aún cansado -a veces ambos tenían problemas para dormir.

‘’Mami…’’

‘’Sí, precioso.’’ Louis vio a Abby arrimarse al pecho de Louis. 

‘’No quiero a nadie más.’’

Louis suspiró suavemente, ‘’Lo sé bebé, lo sé.’’

-

‘’Hola,’’ Louis dio un paso fuera de su puerta de color rojo oscuro, descalzo. Se inclinó levemente ante el alfa, temblando por el aire frío, ‘’¿cómo estás?’’

Harry agachó su cabeza, ‘’Estoy bien.’’ No estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero tampoco estaba sonriendo -claramente, sólo tenía una emoción. ‘’¿Tú cómo estás?’’ 

‘’Bien, bien.’’ Louis se abrazó a él mismo, ‘’Um, Abraham acaba de despertar de su siesta -él, él está algo indiferente sobre que entres a la casa -sobre que lo cuides.’’

Harry no dijo nada, sólo miró a Louis.

Louis tragó fuerte, la presencia de Harry era algo sofocante. Su olor era increíble, raramente suave para un aura tan poderoso. Estaba vistiendo el mismo abrigo, ojos verdes, su cabello atado detrás -Louis se preguntaba qué habrá hecho en el militar. 

El militar era lo más respetado por todo el mundo. Después de la primera Guerra, Hombres contra Lobos, ambos lados llegaron a un acuerdo poco ortodoxo. Pensaron que sería buena idea vivir en armonía, lo que había funcionado -por un tiempo.

La segunda Guerra, Humanos contra Lobos contra Hombres Lobo, fue otro gran problema. 

Los Humanos se emparejaron con Lobos.

Y así crearon a los Hombres Lobo o Mestizos.

Los Hombres Lobo no tenían ni idea de cómo ser lobos.

Si dos Hombres Lobo, como Louis y su exesposo, tuvieran un bebé, el bebé sería igual. Era imposible tener un lobo puro de dos Hombres Lobo, algo que CJ se negaba a aceptar. Debió ser más fácil golpear a Louis hasta que estuviera listo para dar a luz a un lobo puro. 

Pero, si un lobo puro tuviera un hijo con un Hombre Lobo, bueno… nadie sabe realmente qué pasaría porque no ha pasado nunca. Después de la segunda Guerra, todos los puros se fueron. Los mestizos siguieron emparejándose con mestizos, sobrepoblando el país con ellos. Eventualmente, los medios ambientes y enfermedades terminaron matando la población de Humanos ya que eran incapaces de sobrevivir fuertes climas y ciertas enfermedades a las que los Lobos eran inmunes.

Los mestizos no pasan por celos frecuentemente, se decía que eran razas que se enojaban más, más violentos que los puros y no se pueden transformar. 

Los raza pura pelearon en las guerras como lobos. Muy, muy grandes lobos que horrorizaban a Louis sólo con el pensamiento de estar cerca de una cabeza que era más grande que su cuerpo entero. 

Se preguntó de qué color sería Harry de lobo, también el porqué se fue, por qué renunció. Se preguntó si siempre se mostraba sin emociones.

‘’Um,’’ Louis se movió lentamente, ‘’él es muy asustadizo. Necesita mucha paciencia.’’

Harry asintió una sola vez.

‘’Okey.’’ Louis se giró, abriendo la puerta lentamente y la volvió a cerrar con rapidez. ‘’Yo no, no tengo mucho.’’

Harry no contestó, dándole la misma mirada a Louis.

Louis asintió lentamente, ‘’Okey.’’ Abrió la puerta, dejando a Harry pasar junto a él, con una bolsa sobre su hombro. Louis cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, ‘’¡Abby!’’

El menor llegó corriendo desde la habitación, frenando al instante en cuanto vio a Harry. 

Los dos tuvieron una intensa competencia de miradas -Louis dejó que pasara, feliz de que Abby no estuviera llorando aún.

Habló muy pronto.

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham murmuró, con la voz temblorosa. 

Louis respiró hondo, cargando a su hijo. ‘’Abby, él es la persona de la que te hablé. Su nombre es Harry, dile tu nombre.’’

Abraham escondió su cara en el cuello de Louis, sollozando extremadamente fuerte.

Louis le acarició su espalda, dándole a Harry una mirada comprensiva, ‘’Lo siento… sólo está asustado.’’

Harry parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró alrededor lentamente, como si estuviera capturando cada detalle de la casa de Louis. ‘’No tienes pareja.’’

Louis tragó fuertemente, besando el tembloroso hombro de su hijo. ‘’No tengo.’’

Harry siguió mirando a su alrededor, ‘’¿Dónde duerme?’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis estaba sorprendido de que Harry no se hubiera ido. ‘’Dormimos en la misma habitación- Abby, bebé, ¿quieres enseñarle a Harry tu cuarto?’’

El menor no dijo nada, seguía con su cara escondida y sus manos clavadas en los hombros de Louis.

‘’Um, te enseñaré.’’

Llevó a Harry a su habitación -no era mucho, pero era suyo. Louis tenía una cama grande para él y su hijo -un vestidor, un closet y un espejo -nada extravagante. 

‘’Dormimos juntos.’’ Louis llevó a Harry al baño. ‘’Tenemos sólo un baño, él está entrenado para ir.’’ Sonrió suavemente, incluso cuando Harry no lo hizo. ‘’Terminé de entrenarlo el mes pasado, pero a veces cometemos errores, ¿verdad, Abby?’’

Murmuró algo bajito en la camisa de Louis.

Louis acarició su espalda, ‘’La cocina está por aquí.’’ Llevó a Harry a la cocina, ‘’supongo es donde te estaré enseñando.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’¿Son todas las habitaciones en la casa?’’

Louis asintió ‘’Así es.’’

Harry se alejó, apartándose de Louis y de su ahora calmado hijo. ‘’Uh,’’ Siguió a Harry a su habitación nuevamente, observándolo mirar lentamente -inspeccionando. Intentó abrir la ventana, yendo al closet cuando no abrió. Louis lo miró curioso, incluso Abraham levantó su cabeza para observar al hombre.

‘’¿Es-está todo bien?’’

Harry no habló, en cambio, cerró el closet y se tiró al piso, mirando debajo de la cama. Abraham finalmente movió su cara, dándole la misma mirada a Harry que él le había dado. 

Louis se apartó cuando Harry se dirigió al baño, mirando los cajones y la ducha. Revisó la pequeña ventana del baño antes de ir hacia la cocina -mirando las alacenas y los cajones -revisando las ventanas otra vez.

Giró hacia Louis, ‘’¿Tienes sirvienta?’’ 

Louis sólo podía parpadear hacia Harry, Abraham hacía lo mismo, ‘’No tenemos.’’

‘’¿Tienes novia, novio?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, desviando la mirada. ‘’No tengo.’’

‘’¿Amigos cercanos?’’

‘’Niall -viene en algunas ocasiones.’’

‘’¿Tienes una foto de él?’’

Louis asintió suavemente. ‘’Sí.’’

‘’Necesito verla.’’ Harry terminó de revisar todas las ventanas antes de regresar hacia ellos. ‘’¿Quién es el padre de Abraham? ¿Viene a recogerlo?’’

Abraham llevó su pulgar en la boca al escuchar la palabra ‘padre’. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, chupando su dedo. Louis acarició su cara gentilmente, agradecido de que se hubiera calmado ante la presencia de Harry.

‘’Nos divorciamos.’’ Seguramente Harry se iría, ningún alfa respetado se quedaría cuidando el hijo de una madre soltera -con marca -la cual estaba tratando de quitar. ‘’Tengo la custodia de Abraham, CJ -mi ex, no tiene permitido acercarse a nosotros.’’

‘’¿Tienes una foto de él?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’No tengo.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’¿Cómo es?’’

Louis intentó bajar a Abraham, resoplando cuando empezó a llorar. ‘’Abby, precioso, necesito hablar con Harry, ¿sí?’’

‘’Mm!’’ Abraham intentó trepar por su pierna. ‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis lo recogió nuevamente, el menor comenzó a calmarse, con su pulgar en la boca. ‘’¿Te importa si nos sentamos?’’ 

Harry le acercó una silla a Louis y una para él. Sacó un cuadernito de su bolsa, junto con una pluma plateada. ‘’Deletrea su nombre.’’

Louis se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, ‘’Um, Abraham A-b-r-a-h-a-m. Yo le digo Abby.’’

‘’¿Con una B o dos?’’

Louis presionó sus labios, tratando de no reír. Harry era alguien muy serio, algunas cosas sonaban infantiles pero hablaba con seriedad. Louis estaba muy feliz de que no se sintiera enfermo con un alfa en su casa, con su hijo.

Louis sonrió levemente, ‘’Dos.’’

Harry escribió eso, su caligrafía era impresionante, escribía como un sabio. No le sorprendía. 

‘’¿Cuántos años tiene?’’

‘’Tiene tres.’’

‘’¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?’’

Louis terminó por reírse esta vez. ‘’¿Todo esto es importante?’’

Harry levantó su mirada hacia él, sin expresión. ‘’Sí.’’

Louis sonrió ‘’El primero de Noviembre.’’

‘’¿Peso?’’ 

Louis no se reía muy seguido pero esta vez lo hizo, logrando que Abby lo mirara. Sacudió su cabeza, calmando su risa. Ya relajado, mordió su labio impidiendo que volviera a reírse, ‘’Eh, ¿unos trece kilogramos?’’ 

Harry se levantó, extendiendo sus brazos. ‘’¿Puedo cargarlo?’’

‘’Uh,’’ Louis nunca, nunca, nunca dejaría que alguien cargara a su hijo. Pero Harry era tan -raro, pero no de mala manera -un raro divertido. ‘’Claro, si él te deja.’’  
Louis bajó su mirada hacia Abraham, estaba mirando a Harry con sus ojos muy abiertos, quien aún tenía sus brazos extendidos. ‘’Abby, Harry quiere cargarte un momento, ¿puede?’’

Abraham no contestó, ni siquiera se movió cuando fue levantado de sus axilas por Harry. Harry lo levantó y lo bajó dos veces antes de regresarlo hacia Louis. 

‘’Once kilogramos, algo pequeño.’’ Harry siguió escribiendo. ‘’Está muy delgado, ¿qué come?’’

Louis no contestó, estaba muy intrigado en cómo era Harry, cómo había podido sido capaz de sostener a su hijo y descifrar su peso. 

‘’¿Come vegetales?’’

Louis salió de sus pensamientos. ‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Carne?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Qué tipo de carne?’’

‘’Pollo, mayormente.’’

‘’Necesita carne roja.’’ Harry escribió, levantándose después. ‘’¿Tu carro o el mío?’’

Louis se levantó enseguida después de él, confundido, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’El mercado, apenas tienes comida en tu refrigerador y alacenas. Tu carro o el mío.’’

Louis miró rápidamente hacia Abraham, quien no quitaba sus ojos de Harry y tampoco Louis. ‘’¿Q-qué? Ni siquiera hemos hablado de tu pago.’’

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, apenas luciendo el brillo de sus ojos verdes. ‘’¿Puedes caminar y hablar?’’

Louis miró a su alrededor como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma, ‘’Sí puedo.’’

‘’Entonces,’’ Harry parpadeó lentamente hacia él, ‘’tu carro o el mío.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa, lo siento mucho por apenas estar publicando el segundo capítulo, estuve bastante ocupada pero ya acomodé bien mis horarios y espero esta semana tener unos 10 capítulos. :)


	3. Chocolate Caliente.

‘’¿Dónde está su chamarra?’’

Louis sólo podía pestañear cada vez que Harry le preguntaba algo más. Sus preguntas aparte de ser muy contundentes -y muy, muy directas, también las hacía de diferente nivel.

Era como si Harry ya hubiera cuidado niños un millón de veces y supiera las preguntas que iba a hacer. Los lobos eran muy sencillos; les era normal hablar con un extraño, ir por el almuerzo con su jefe, era normal hablarle a los hijos de otras personas, son muy abiertos.

Louis sólo había conocido a un lobo y fue cuando iba en la preparatoria. Un miembro importante del gobierno había ido a darles un discurso, lo saludó de mano y se tomaron una foto. Louis no sabía realmente si todos los lobos puros eran igual de directos como Harry, pero por lo que podía notar era que Harry estaba en otro nivel.

Harry no tenía filtro alguno.

Decidieron ir en el auto de Louis porque la silla de Abraham ya estaba acomodada ahí. Se sentía irreal lo rápido que trabaja Harry -mentalmente y físicamente. Hacía que Louis quisiera rascarse la cabeza a cada rato y parecía que su hijo estaba igual.

Abraham no había llorado ni se había escondido desde hace rato, desde que Harry llegó. Louis había sido capaz de bajarlo al piso sin que se quejara cuando tuvo que enseñarle a Harry dónde estaban los zapatos de Abraham. El pequeño simplemente lo seguía, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Se aferró al holgado pantalón de Louis, mirando de reojo a Harry -especialmente cuando Harry se sentó en el suelo para ponerle sus pequeños zapatos. 

Louis normalmente hacía que Abraham atara uno de sus zapatos y Louis ataba el otro, porque su hijo no era muy bueno aún. Harry le colocó ambos zapatos, se levantó y miro hacia Louis antes de preguntarle nuevamente; ‘’¿Dónde está su chamarra?’’

Louis bajó su mirada hacia los pies de Abraham, sin sorprenderse de que Abraham también los estuviera viendo muy confundido. Entrelazó sus propias manos, sonriendo levemente, ‘’Um, y-yo, no quiero faltarte al respeto pero, Harry, ¿por qué está pasando todo tan rápido?’’

Harry levantó una ceja, ‘’¿Qué cosa?’’

Louis le hizo un gesto a Abby y luego levantó la mirada, ‘’Sólo -um, nosotros somos una familia muy calmada y lenta. El ritmo para Abby, y para mí, está siendo algo rápido.’’ 

Harry asintió, ‘’¿Qué necesitas que haga?’’

Louis presionó sus labios, ‘’Um, bueno, tal vez, ¿ir más lento?’’

‘’Okey.’’ Harry tenía el rostro sin expresión alguna, mandíbula apretada. ‘’¿Dónde… está… su… chamarra?’’

Louis agachó su cabeza, riéndose ante la manera en que Harry había hablado. Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Harry -eres muy gracioso.’’

El alfa cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Ya me lo han dicho.’’

Louis ahora se dio cuenta que Harry seguía en su abrigo, le quería preguntar si deseaba quitárselo.

Cuando la madre de Louis estaba en el ejército, era médico y tenía tres marcas en todo su cuerpo -era del Sector Uno, Servicios. 

El ejército tenía tres Sectores, siendo el Sector Uno el de menor rango.

El Sector Uno, consistía principalmente en médicos y armas. Los Hombres Lobo (mestizos) tenían permitido estar sólo en ese sector.

El Sector Dos consistía en médicos, armas y transformaciones. Algunos Lobos Puro (raza pura) estaban en este sector.

El Sector Tres, siendo el más alto, era sólo para grandes transformaciones -lo que significa que Harry era enorme cuando se transformó.

Los Lobos Puro que podían modificar físicamente a un Lobo, eran los únicos permitidos en este sector. 

Lobos en el Sector Tres eran conocidos por tener demasiados tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, que aparte de ser permanentes, se consideran sagrados. Tenía sentido por qué Harry usaba un largo abrigo cuando salía -era muy raro ver a un Lobo en la civilización.

Las razas pura se quedaban en campo de entrenamiento o en los lugares más fríos del Mundo. Indirectamente proclamaban el frío como algo suyo, porque podían -y es mucho más difícil para los mestizos vivir en lugares fríos.

Alaska es un área en el que los mestizos pueden vivir y Louis quería mudarse allá. No era tan frío, tenía sus temporadas. Y lo más importante, sería seguro para ellos -para Abby. 

Si Harry saliera sin su abrigo, las personas se le arrodillarían constantemente a sus pies, lo bombardearían con preguntas, le darían las gracias y regalos -Louis en parte apreciaba que se cubriera, claramente él no es un hombre que le gusta la atención.  
‘’Abraham.’’

Louis dio un brinquito y también su hijo, incluso cuando la voz de Harry estaba neutral.

El menor fijó su mirada hacia arriba, en Harry, doblando sus piernitas hacia su pecho de manera miedosa. 

‘’No haz atado tus zapatos aún.’’ Harry no sonaba como si fuera una amenaza, se escuchaba muy relajado. ‘’Átalos, por favor.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, extendiendo sus piernas antes de mirar hacia Louis.

Louis le sonrió gentilmente, arrodillándose junto a él. ‘’Aún no sabe hacerlo muy bien.’’ Besó la cabeza de su hijo. ‘’Enseñémosle, Abby, ¿sí? Tú atas uno.’’

Abraham asintió con rigídez, acercando un pie hacia él. Agarró las dos agujetas, levantándolas, Louis asintió animándolo a continuar. Abraham cruzó los cordones e hizo un solo lazo, haciendo pucheros. Louis aplaudió, ‘’Bien, bebé, muy bien.’’

‘’No los ha atado.’’ Dijo una voz sólida detrás de él.

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’Me gusta recompensarle -las cosas pequeñas,’’ Sonrió incómodo, ‘’eso ayuda.’’

Harry le dio una mirada de aburrimiento y miró su reloj. ‘’Se está haciendo tarde.’’ Se sentó, agarrando un pie de Abby sin ninguna emoción. Ató cada cordón y lo levantó del suelo. Louis no cree que Abraham tuviera tiempo de llorar -o de siquiera entender qué estaba pasando.

‘’Oh.’’ Louis se tomó un momento antes de levantarse. ‘’Um, me gusta enseñarle -así puede aprender.’’

Harry abrió el armario. ‘’Si aún no ha aprendido, no lo hará en tan poco tiempo.’’ Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’Yo le enseñaré cuando lo esté cuidando.’’

Louis se animó ante eso, ‘’Oh, ¿así que sí lo cuidarás?’’ No lo habían hecho seguro -Louis aún tenía que conocer más a Harry, asegurarse que no lastimaría a Abraham. 

‘’Sí.’’ Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él, agarrando un pequeño abrigo de la percha. ‘’Pensé que ya lo habíamos acordado -tú me enseñas a cocinar, yo cuido a Abraham.’’

‘’Sí, sí -¡por supuesto!’’ Louis se le acercó nerviosamente, ‘’Sólo pensaba que, antes de irnos, podíamos hablar un poquito más.’’

‘’Lo hablaremos cuando estemos en el supermercado.’’ Harry se puso en cuclillas en frente de Abraham, tratando de calmarlo. ‘’¿Estás listo para ir, necesitas usar el baño?’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente, su labio inferior debajo de sus dientes.

‘’Ve, después te vestiré.’’ Harry se levantó, dejando a Abraham correr hacia Louis. El menor apretó el pantalón de Louis. 

‘’Mami, baño.’’

‘’Okey, precioso, ve.’’ Louis lo acompañó hasta la puerta del baño, asegurándose que subiera en su banquito antes de regresar con Harry. Louis tocó la parte superior del vestidor, Harry estaba parado en el mismo lugar. ‘’Y-yo soy muy cauteloso con todas las personas, si no te importa -me gustaría saber más de ti.’’

Harry se movió a la izquierda, indicándole a Louis que se sentara en la cama. Louis inclinó la cabeza y se sentó. Harry se acuclilló rápidamente junto a él, provocando que Louis diera un salto, ‘’Pregunta.’’

Louis se removió un poco hacia la derecha, ‘’Um, ¿por-por qué quieres cuidar a Abraham?’’

Harry lo miró de reojo, ‘’Me vas a enseñar a cocinar.’’

‘’Bueno, sí.’’ Louis cruzó las manos en su regazo, ‘’Pero, eres un alfa de alto rango.’’ Louis tragó fuertemente, ‘’No sé si estás de acuerdo en cuidar el hijo de un omega -¿No tienes omega?’’

‘’No sé cocinar,’’ dijo Harry seriamente. ‘’Tú sabes, yo soy bueno con los niños.’’ Louis presionó sus labios, tratando de no reír. El pensamiento de Harry siendo bueno con un niño era cómico -pero Abraham no lloró a su alrededor, así que tal vez era cierto. ‘’No tengo omega -ni estoy buscando.’’

Louis se sonrojó, moviendo las piernas. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Mordió su labio en cuanto Abby llegó corriendo a la habitación, hasta llegar a las piernas de Louis. ‘’Ya terminaste, bebé, ¿te lavaste las manos?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’ Abraham miró a Harry, sus pestañas revoloteando suavemente.

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry agarró el suéter, ‘’ven, así puedo ponerte tu suéter.’’

Abraham parecía vacilante, gimiendo bajo en su garganta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, ‘’No hay necesidad de eso, ven, tu madre está justo aquí.’’ Louis deseaba que Harry se esforzara en sonreír, tal vez así ayudaría que Abraham tuviera menos miedo.

Abraham dio tres pasos hacia Harry, asegurándose de que su mano permaneciera en la rodilla de Louis. ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Estoy aquí, precioso.’’ Louis sostuvo su mano con una sonrisa, besándola, ‘’Harry está tratando de ayudarte.’’

Abraham metió el pulgar en su boca, finalmente en frente de Harry. 

Harry agarró la mano de Abraham, sorprendiendo tanto a Louis como a Abraham. La quitó de la boca del menor, ‘’Veo que eso te hace sentir cómodo.’’ Rápidamente colocó el suéter en un brazo, ‘’pero necesito ponerte tu suéter, así que aguanta unos segundos.’’ Harry terminó, subiendo el cierre de la chamarra esponjosa. ‘’Listo,’’ le llevó su pulgar a Abraham, ‘’puedes meterlo nuevamente.’’

Abraham se alejó, negando con la cabeza.

‘’No te obligaré, hazlo cuando quieras -¿estás listo?’’

Abraham agarró el dedo índice de Louis, jalándolo hacia adelante y atrás, asintió.

Harry miró a Louis, ‘’Vamos, estamos tardando mucho en salir.’’

Louis se habría movido si su mandíbula no estuviera en el suelo.

-

‘’¿Quieres sentarte en el carrito, precioso?’’

Abraham asintió, alzando sus bracitos. Louis sonrió, levantándolo y acomodándolo en el carrito. Louis lo llevó hasta la entrada, con Harry a su lado.

‘’¿Qué harás para enseñarme a cocinar?’’

Louis recogió cupones de la parte delantera, ‘’Pollo con arroz y macarrones con queso.’’ Louis sonrió, besando la nariz de Abraham. ‘’Lo favorito de Abby.’’

‘’No puede sólo comer eso.’’ Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’necesitamos carne, papas, brócoli.’’

Louis se encogió de hombros con un pequeño suspiro, ‘’¿Cómo suena eso, Abby? ¿Quieres carne -papas… brócoli?’’

‘’Lo que tú quieras, mami.’’

‘’Yo quiero que escojas, bebé.’’

‘’Lo que mami quiera.’’ Abraham miró hacia sus pies, dando pataditas.

‘’Carne será.’’ Louis trató de sonreírle a Harry, sin recibir una de regreso.

‘’Abraham.’’ La cabeza del menor se disparó ante la voz de Harry. ‘’¿Te gusta la carne?’’

Abraham se quejó. 

‘’¿Te gusta?’’

Asintió.

‘’Tú, tu madre y yo comeremos carne con papas y brócoli esta noche, ¿comerás?’’

Abraham murmuró un pequeño ‘sí’.

‘’Bien.’’ Harry llevó el producto en el carrito. ‘’Agarraremos la carne al final.’’

Louis estaba sin palabras, todo parecía irreal. Aparte del hecho de que los tres tenían la atención de todos de la tienda (Harry sobresalía demasiado), Abraham estaba actuando tan normalmente-raro.

Abraham era tímido, se asustaba, era nervioso, ansioso y se frustraba fácilmente. Su hijo estaba aterrorizado de su propia especie, alfas; no miraba a las personas a los ojos. Abraham no era curioso, no quería tener amigos, no quería siquiera intentar hacer uno.

Así que, sí, era normal que estuviera callado, que no estuviera sonriendo o riendo, era normal que estuviera de acuerdo con todo sólo por hacer feliz a Louis.

Pero,  
Abraham le estaba respondiendo a Harry, incluso con miedo en sus hombros. Louis podía notar como temblaba cuando Harry simplemente decía su nombre, cómo se inquietaba cuando lo miraba. Eso hacía sentir a Louis como basura. Probablemente lloraría toda la noche, incluso si Harry se convertía en su niñera.

Su hijo no debería ser así.

No debería estremecerse por alguien que dice su nombre o trata de ayudarlo a ponerle sus zapatos. CJ sólo sabía gritar y castigarlo. Louis nunca se sintió seguro dejando a Abraham en la casa con él, así que siempre lo llevaba a todos lados. No podía dejarlo en su casa sabiendo que cuando llegaría a casa posiblemente vería a su hijo con moretones, sentado en una esquina.

No estaba bien que no fuera feliz, que no pudiera estar riendo a cada segundo. Louis sólo se podía culpar a sí mismo, porque no había nadie más a quién culpar. CJ ya no formaba parte de sus vidas y aunque había sido toda su culpa -Louis tomó mucho tiempo para dejar de ser cobarde. Louis tomó mucho tiempo en salvar a su hijo de un trauma que pudo prevenir. Si tan sólo hubiera escapado antes, si hubiera gritado -si hubiera peleado. Louis estaba asustado, escondiendo a Abraham de los golpes de una mano que se supone debería cuidarlos a los dos.

‘’Louis,’’ Harry agarró una manzana, inspeccionándola. ‘’¿Va a la escuela?’’

‘’Um, no.’’ Louis acomodó un mechón del cabello de su hijo detrás de su oreja, sonriendo. ‘’Aún no, pronto.’’

Abraham se inclinó ante la mano de Louis, gimiendo bajito. ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Te amo, precioso.’’ Louis besó su frente, ‘’estamos planeando mudarnos.’’

Harry inspeccionaba más manzanas, metiendo las que gustaba en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. La amarró, dejándola en el carrito, ‘’¿Cuándo?’’

‘’Oh, no sabemos todavía. Espero pueda obtener un segundo trabajo, ahorrar dinero, después nos mudaremos.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Harry llevó el carrito hacia la sección de vegetales. ‘’Abraham.’’

Abraham apretó el carrito con sus pequeñas manos, haciendo pucheros.

Harry miró hacia los brócolis, ‘’¿Cuál quieres?’’

Abraham miró lentamente a la misma dirección, luego hacia Louis, quejándose. 

‘’Está bien, bebé, quiere que escojas uno, anda.’’

Abraham negó con su cabeza, ‘’Mami.’’

Louis suspiró, ‘’El que sea está bien.’’

Harry le dio una mirada extraña, ‘’Abraham.’’ El menor sollozó, buscando la camisa de Louis.

Louis acarició su espalda, ‘’Está bien, Harry -cualquiera.’’ 

Harry agarró una coliflor y un ramo de brócolis. Se paró a un lado de Louis, ‘’Abraham, ¿cuál quieres?’’

Abraham miró cada vegetal, encogiéndose de hombros, ‘’mami.’’

‘’Esa no es una opción, escoge uno.’’

Louis mordió su labio, usualmente era muy tierno con Abby, nunca lo presionaba. Eso hacía que Abby se cerrara, en vez de ser más abierto. Harry no sonaba agresivo, no sonaba impaciente o enojado; sólo serio. Probablemente era lo que hacía que Abby no llorara.

Abraham levantó su mano, señalando el vegetal verde.

Harry asintió, bajando ambos vegetales. Levantó a Abraham, dejándolo en el piso. Abraham miró hacia arriba, sus ojos llorosos, levantó sus brazos. ‘’Mami…’’

Harry paró a Louis, evitando que cargara al pequeño. ‘’Abraham, allá hay una bolsa, necesito que la agarres.’’

Abby miró hacia el plástico que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos lejos. Negó con su cabeza, corriendo hacia los holgados pantalones de Louis. Hundió la cara entre las piernas de Louis, llorando.

Louis sonrió tristemente, colocando su mano gentilmente en la cabeza del menor, ‘’Está asustado.’’

Harry agarró al pequeño, cargándolo y acomodándolo en su cadera. Abraham casi grita cuando Harry empezó a caminar, alejándose.

Harry lo arrulló una vez, ‘’Tranquilo, mamá está allá.’’ Inclinó a Abraham para que pudiera agarrar una bolsa, ‘’Agárrala, por favor.’’

Abraham intentó mirar a Louis, incapaz de mirar a través de Harry.

‘’Abraham,’’ Habló tranquilamente Harry, ‘’agarra una bolsa y podemos regresar con mamá.’’

Abraham agarró una bolsa, aferrándose al abrigo de Harry para alzarse y ver por encima de su hombro que Louis siguiera allá. ‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis extendió sus brazos, acercando a su pequeño. ‘’Está todo bien, bebé, mami no te va a dejar.’’

Harry tocó el hombro del menor, ‘’Necesito la bolsa, por favor.’’

Abraham se la extendió agresivamente a Harry pero Harry no la agarró.

‘’Eso fue grosero.’’ Empujó suavemente la mano de Abraham, regresándola, ‘’Necesito la bolsa, por favor.’’ Repitió.

Abraham sollozó, dándole la bolsa a Harry educadamente.

‘’Gracias.’’ Harry la tomó y regresó hacia el brócoli.

Louis lamió la mejilla de Abraham, ‘’Harry es bueno, bebé -que buenos modales, precioso.’’ Abraham abrazó la cara de Louis, lamiendo de vuelta. Louis rió, ‘’gracias, bebé.’’ 

‘’Tenemos que ir por las papas.’’ Harry interrumpió el momento, poniendo el brócoli en el carrito. ‘’¿Tiene bocadillos en la casa?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis sonrió, columpiando a su hijo de lado a lado. ‘’Ama sus galletas de queso. ¿Verdad, Abby?’’

Abraham se acurrucó en el cuello de Louis, ‘’Sí mami.’’

Harry asintió, mirando alrededor, ‘’¿Tú comes bocadillos, Louis?’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Um, no, no muy seguido.’’

‘’¿Qué comes en el trabajo?’’

‘’Usualmente sólo voy por un croissant para Abby y para mí.’’

‘’Eso no servirá.’’ Harry miró a las frutas, ‘’naranjas, ¿te gustan?’’

‘’S-sí, me gustan.’’ Louis lamió sus labios, ‘’No tengo dinero para tantas cosas, Harry.’’

Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’Abraham, tu madre no puede cargarte por siempre, siéntate.’’ Louis tomó eso como señal de poner a Abraham en el carrito -agradecido que no estuviera llorando. ‘’Yo compraré la comida.’’ Louis trató de decir algo. ‘’Necesitamos naranja -tal vez chocolate caliente. Abraham, ¿te gusta el chocolate caliente?’’

El pequeño asintió, pulgar en su boca, Abraham amaba el chocolate caliente.

Harry asintió, ‘’Bien, hay que apurarnos -es tarde.’’

-

‘’¿Cómo es tu exesposo?’’

Louis se congeló, dejó de guardar la carne. Harry estaba esperando, cuaderno y pluma en mano.

‘’Uh, ¿es necesario?’’

‘’Extremadamente.’’ Harry dejó ambas cosas, ‘’Dijiste que no tiene permitido estar aquí, ¿cómo sabré si viene si no sé cómo es?’’

Louis tragó fuertemente, ‘’Oh.’’

Harry agarró nuevamente su pluma y cuaderno, ‘’¿De qué color es su cabello?’’

‘’Café -oscuro.’’

‘’Ojos.’’

‘’Azules.’’

‘’¿Delgado?’’

‘’Fornido… no muy delgado.’’ Louis tocó la parte trasera de su cuello, sintiendo la marca. ‘’No es muy amistoso.’’

Harry escribió eso, ‘’¿Le cae bien a Abraham?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis gruñó inconscientemente, ‘’no puede acercarse a mi hijo.’’

Harry miró por un largo rato a Louis antes de escribir algo.

Louis aclaró su garganta, ‘’Disculpa.’’

‘’No te disculpes.’’ Harry alejó el cuaderno, ‘’mi trabajo es cuidar a Abraham, si eso significa que él no tiene permitido estar aquí,’’ El alfa bajó la mirada, ‘’entonces no está permitido.’’

Louis cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cálido, ‘’Gracias.’’  
‘’Abraham.’’ Harry lo llamó, su voz viajando sin necesidad de gritar. El menor llegó segundos después, escondiéndose detrás de la pared. Harry agarró la bolsa grande de papas, volteándose. ‘’¿Por qué te escondes?’’

Abraham se deslizó de detrás de la pared, moviendo sus manos juntas.

‘’¿Qué haces?’’

Abraham miró a Louis, después miró detrás de él, ‘’Jugando…’’

‘’¿Con?’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, ‘’Mis juguetes…’’

Harry asintió, ‘’¿Te gustaría tomar chocolate mientras juegas?’’

Louis intentó buscar algo -lo que sea, cuando vio los ojos de Abraham iluminarse. No estaba sonriendo, no, pero sus ojos estaban… le gustaba el sonido de ‘chocolate’. Louis miró a Abraham, balanceaba sus talones, sus ojos mirando a Harry curiosamente. Lamió sus labios, asintiendo. 

‘’Okey, te llamaré cuando esté listo -¿quieres malvaviscos?’’

Abraham dio un paso hacia adelante, ojos brillando, asintió más rápido.

‘’Okey.’’ Harry miró a Louis, ‘’No sé preparar chocolate caliente.’’

Louis tomó un momento en procesar lo que Harry le había dicho, aún metido en el hecho de que los ojos de su hijo eran los más azules que había visto. Pero cuando lo procesó, Louis le sonrió a Harry -sus ojos arrugándose, ‘’¡Te enseñaré!’’

-

‘’Luego agregas los malvaviscos.’’ Harry siguió las instrucciones de Louis, añadiendo siete malvaviscos en la pequeña taza del menor. ‘’Abraham.’’ Salió de la cocina, llegando hasta la mesa con dos sillas. ‘’Tu madre y yo te preparamos tu bebida.’’

Abraham llegó corriendo, agarrando la orilla de la mesa para asomarse y ver su chocolate.

Harry pateó la silla con su pie, levantando al pequeño antes de sentarlo. Harry lo metió con el pie, mirando de vuelta a Louis, ‘’Tráeme tres galletas Graham, por favor.’’

Louis rápidamente reunió tres galletas en un plato, llevándoselas a su hijo.

Abraham miró a Louis, esperando un beso. Louis sonrió, besándole su nariz, ‘’Se ve delicioso, Abby.’’ Abraham agarró una galleta y la levantó hacia Louis.

Louis sonrió, ‘’Eso es para ti, precioso.’’

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham sacudió su mano con la galleta.

‘’Estoy bien, Abby, gracias.’’

Abraham sacudió la galleta más cerca, Harry la tomó. La partió a la mitad, dándole una a Louis y quedándose la otra mitad él. Miró serio a Louis, ‘’la tercera era para mí, puedes tener la mitad.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, riendo, ‘’Eres muy gracioso.’’

Harry le dio una mordida a la galleta, ‘’Ya me lo dijiste.’’

Louis mordisqueó su mitad, sonriéndole a Abraham quien miraba directamente a Harry. Harry miró hacia abajo rápidamente, ‘’Tu chocolate se enfriará.’’ Lo acercó más hacia él, ‘’Bebe -come.’’

Abraham recogió cuidadosamente su taza, dando un trago. Miró hacia Louis, ‘’Yummy, mami.’’ 

‘’Yummy, bebé.’’ Louis frotó sus narices juntas.

Harry se arrodilló, ‘’Abraham, remoja tu galleta en el chocolate, sabrá rico.’’

Abraham dudoso agarró su galleta, la metió directamente al chocolate. La mordió, tirando migajas en su camisa, ‘’Mm.’’

Louis se puso en cuclillas, ‘’¿Mm, bebé? ¿Te gusta la idea de Harry?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham lo hizo nuevamente, mordiendo más.

Harry terminó de comer su mitad de galleta, ‘’Louis, empezaremos a cocinar.’’

Louis acarició a su hijo una vez más antes de terminarse su galleta, después siguió al alfa a la cocina.

-

‘’¿Por cuánto tiempo?’’

‘’Sólo hasta que el tenedor pueda atravesarlo, después lo escurrimos.’’ Louis agarró mantequilla y ajo del refrigerador. ‘’¿Te gusta el ajo, Harry?’’

‘’Comeré lo que sea.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Cuéntame sobre ti.’’

‘’Pregunta algo.’’ Harry movió las tres piezas de carne por todo el sartén, volteándolas. ‘’Y te responderé honestamente.’’

Louis se deslizó hacia la estufa, apoyándose en la encimera. ‘’¿Qué hacías en el ejército?’’

‘’No puedo responder eso.’’

Louis rió, ‘’Okey… ¿te quitarías tu abrigo? Es algo incómodo.’’

‘’Puedo.’’ Harry apagó la estufa, moviendo el sartén al fuego de atrás. ‘’No lo haré, a menos que me lo permitas.’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’¿Tengo que darte permiso?’’

‘’He matado a muchas personas.’’ Louis se estremeció, no sorprendido -obviamente Harry estuvo en la Guerra, pero no esperaba esa respuesta. ‘’Mis marcas cuentan una historia, no las podrás entender pero es sólo respeto el preguntarte si puedo.’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Puedes.’’

Harry desabrochó el abrigo, los ojos de Louis esperando con interés por cada botón desabrochado. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló. Louis soltó unas gotas de sudor, mirando cada marca, casi inclinándose. Se acercó, frunciendo el ceño en concentración Miró por todo hasta llegar al cuello de Harry, ‘’Wow.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, respetuosamente, ‘’Gracias.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Son- son increíbles.’’ 

Harry se inclinó de nuevo, ‘’Gracias.’’ Fue a dejar su abrigo en una silla. Harry regresó estirándose, agarrando la cuchara para las papas.

Louis estaba asombrado. Parecía que cada marca estaba conectada y Harry estaba en lo correcto, no entendía qué significaban pero sí supo de una. Era la del antebrazo, era un antiguo idioma que ya no se usaba, pero su madre tenía la misma marca.

Salvador.  
La de su madre era muy simple, la tenía porque era médico y había salvado a muchas personas. La de Harry era diferente, no pudo haber sido médico, no en el Sector Tres.

‘’Esa.’’ Louis señaló, retrayendo su mano. ‘’Salvador.’’

Harry lo miró, ‘’¿Puedes leerla?’’

‘’S-sólo esa.’’ Louis se sonrojó en un suave color rosa, ‘’Mi madre estaba en el Sector Uno, médico.’’

‘’Sí, me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.’’

‘’Ella la tenía por ser médico.’’ Louis lamió sus labios, ‘’Tú no lo eres.’’

‘’No lo soy.’’ Harry agarró un tenedor, revisando las papas.

‘’¿Entonces cómo?’’

‘’Nunca dejé que alguien de mi batallón muriera.’’ Harry agarró el colador, Louis estuvo explicándole cinco minutos y vertió el agua hirviendo.

Abraham llegó corriendo a la cocina, pero no logró acercarse a Louis cuando la pierna de Harry salió, alejándolo del agua hirviendo. 

‘’Espera por favor.’’

Cuando Harry terminó, dejó la olla en la estufa, moviendo su pie para que Abraham pudiera llegar hasta Louis.

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham se alejó de Harry, tomando unos cuantos segundos para mirar sus tatuajes. Tiró de su madre. ‘’Hambre.’’

Louis casi no escuchó a su hijo, aún sorprendido por lo que Harry había dicho.

Con la cantidad de marcas que Harry tenía, muchas parecían diseños. Diseños que parecían sangre, Harry tenía muchas.

Eso significaba que Harry estuvo en el ejército por muchos años -lo que no era posible porque no era alguien mayor.

O, significaba que había hecho mucho en el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Si Louis estaba en lo correcto, entonces eso significaba que Harry tendría una corona en su pecho -lo que significaba que él fue un líder -a edad temprana -lo que significaba que debería estar muy asustado de él.

Para ser el líder de un batallón, significa que cuidaste de más de 100,00 lobos al mismo tiempo.

Eso significa, que Harry mantuvo a unos 100,000 lobos vivos, en una Guerra, por sí solo.

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham tiró de él más fuerte, alejando a Louis de sus pensamientos. ‘’Hambre.’’

‘’La comida está casi lista, Abraham.’’ Respondió Harry, agarrando la mantequilla. ‘’Puedes sentarte en la mesa y esperar.’’

Abraham salió de la cocina, lentamente, llegando hasta su silla.

‘’Louis,’’ Harry levantó una cuchara. ‘’¿Cuánta mantequilla?’’

‘’¿De qué estabas a cargo?’’ Louis espetó. ‘’¿Un batallón? ¿Un batallón entero?’’

Harry inclinó la cabeza, ‘’No puedo decirte eso, y sí, un batallón entero.’’ Puso dos grandes cucharadas de mantequilla en la olla, ‘’¿Así está bien?’’

Louis miró dentro de la olla, sonriendo nerviosamente, ‘’Pusiste demasiado.’’

Harry se asomó al interior de la olla, ‘’Estará bien.’’

-

‘’¿Te divertiste hoy, Abby?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros, llevando una papa a su boca.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, entre las sillas. Louis le rogó que se sentara en una silla, pero Harry se negó, dejando que ellos se sentaran.

‘’Fue bastante, algo diferente, ¿uh?’’

Abraham terminó de masticar, ‘’Sí mami.’’

Louis miró abajo hacia Harry quien había terminado antes que ellos. ‘’Harry es bueno, ¿verdad, bebé?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham se frotó el ojo, con el tenedor en la mano. ‘’Lleno, mami.’’

Harry se levantó en sus rodillas, mirando el plato de Abraham. ‘’Dos mordidas más.’’

‘’Usualmente no come tanto.’’

‘’Dos más.’’ Harry agarró el tenedor, moviendo las pequeñas piezas. ‘’Dos más, estás cansado. Puedes ir a dormir después de que cepilles tus dientes.’’

Abraham miró a Louis en busca de ayuda, pero Louis lo estaba mirando también buscando ayuda.

‘’Dos más, precioso.’’ Louis arrulló, ‘’Luego mamá podrá arroparte.’’

Abraham asintió, llevando dos más piezas a su boca. Harry agarró su plato. ‘’Envolveré esto para mañana.’’ Se fue hacia la cocina.

Louis se inclinó más cerca hacia su hijo, ‘’Así que, ¿cómo te cayó Harry, Abby?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros, gateando hasta el regazo de Louis. ‘’Amo a mami.’’

‘’Aw, mami te ama a ti.’’ Louis lo besó, ‘’Está bien entonces, ¿puede Harry estar contigo mientras mami va a trabajar?’’

Abraham se quejó en voz baja y Harry asomó su cabeza desde la cocina. ‘’¿Qué pasó?’’

Louis levantó ambas cejas, ‘’Nada, Harry.’’ Harry asintió una vez, regresando. Louis se rió, ‘’Es bobo, ¿verdad?’’

Abraham tocó la cara de Louis, ‘’Mami sonríe.’’

La sonrisa de Louis se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, ‘’¿Qué, Abby?’’

Abraham besó su nariz, ‘’Me quedo con Harry, mami.’’


	4. Conejos.

‘’Es tarde,’’ Harry se estaba poniendo sus botas, ‘’¿Cuándo es tu próximo día de trabajo?’’

Louis se apoyó contra la pared luciendo cansado, sus ojos adormecidos. ‘’Mañana, a las 11. Termino a las 8.’’

Harry asintió, atando sus zapatos, ‘’Okey, estaré aquí 10:30.’’ Se levantó, tomando su abrigo e inclinando la cabeza hacia Louis. ‘’Gracias por permitirme en tu casa, te veo mañana.’’

Louis no se movió, sintiéndose exhausto por la falta de sueño. ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’

Harry sólo lo miró fijamente.

Louis sonrió cansado, ‘’Realmente lo aprecio.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’de verdad me estás haciendo un favor, estoy en deuda contigo.’’

‘’Ahora sé cocinar carne, papas y brócoli -con ajo y mantequilla.’’ Harry parpadeó hacia él, ‘’ya me hiciste un favor.’’

Louis rió, cruzando sus brazos. ‘’Debería poder pagarte y no con comida.’’

‘’No necesito dinero, tengo dinero.’’ Harry agarró su bolsa del suelo. ‘’Por favor sólo continúa enseñándome a cocinar, es lo único que necesito.’’

Louis sonrió, mordiendo su labio, ‘’Está bien, Harry.’’

Harry asintió una vez antes de abrir la puerta. ‘’Cierra la puerta con llave.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Siempre lo hago.’’

‘’Mañana colocaré una alarma de seguridad en la puerta.’’

Louis abrazó la puerta, negando con la cabeza a Harry que estaba parado afuera. ‘’¿Un sistema de seguridad?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry tenía los pies juntos, brazos a cada costado. ‘’Mi responsabilidad es Abraham, si siento que no es seguro este lugar -tendré que hacerlo seguro.’’

Louis cubrió su boca, riendo. ‘’Harry -estamos seguros, está todo bien.’’

Harry dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Louis. ‘’Si puedo abrir la puerta, sin hacer ruido, no están seguros. -Ciérrala.’’ Agarró la manija de la puerta, cerrándola.

Louis se quedó pasmado cuando cerró con llave la parte de arriba y después el de abajo. Tragó fuertemente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Miró fijamente a la manija de la puerta que comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron por completo cuando vio el candado abrirse lentamente sin ruido alguno.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás, con dolor de estómago.

Harry empujó la puerta ya abierta, sin hacer ruido. Se quedó parado ahí, sus pulmones respirando el aire frío, brazos a los lados. Louis se estremeció ante el aire fresco.

‘’Instalaré una alarme de seguridad en la puerta mañana.’’

Louis se abrazó a él mismo, asintiendo rápidamente, ‘’Está bien…’’

Harry acercó uno de sus pies dentro del departamento, agarrando la puerta. ‘’Ve a taparte, estás temblando.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’descansa , Louis.’’

-

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham agarró la mitad de su sándwich, mirando dentro de este. ‘’Ew.’’

Louis estaba corriendo alrededor de toda la casa, buscando sus llaves. Se había quedado dormido y eran casi 10:30.

‘’Maldición.’’ Louis maldijo en voz baja, corriendo de regreso a la cocina.

Abraham se deslizó de la silla, corriendo detrás de Louis cada vez que él corría a otra habitación. ‘’Mami.’’

‘’¿Sí, Abby? Mami está buscando algo, precioso, dame un minuto.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, su cabeza volteando rápidamente al escuchar que alguien tocaba fuerte la puerta. Emitió un gemido, logrando la atención de Louis. Louis lo cargó rápidamente, corriendo con Abraham hasta su habitación. Lo sentó en la cama, ‘’Abby, quédate aquí.’’

Louis corrió de vuelta a la puerta, apoyando su espalda en esta, esperando que tocaran de nuevo.

Tocaron una vez más, más fuerte.

Louis tomó una bocanada de aire temblorosa, girando para asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta. Louis soltó el aire de sus pulmones, agradecido de ver la cara sin emoción de Harry y no la de su exesposo.CJ no sabía dónde vivían, o dónde trabajaba Louis. Tenía que seguir así, Louis no quería que ese hombre supiera algo. No quería ni que lo escuchara toser o estornudar, quería que CJ se olvidara que tiene un hijo, o un vínculo. Ver a CJ en la plaza había sido extraño porque él no vivía por aquí -o tal vez se había mudado.

Louis tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, si CJ descubría dónde trabajaba, buscaría otro empleo. Sí, había una orden de restricción en su exesposo. Pero CJ es misterioso, rico -una pedazo de mierda y cuando la orden de restricción acabara, CJ había prometido que lo ahorcaría hasta matarlo. A Louis eso no le importaba realmente mientras ese hombre no se acercara nunca a Abraham.

CJ tenía muchos contactos de personas ricas que podrían desaparecer a Louis incluso antes de que la orden de restricción se mencionara.

De nuevo, eso no importaba mientras que él no llegara Abby -mientras que Abraham nunca se convierta en eso.

Aclaró su garganta, quitando la llave, ‘’Eres tú.’’

Harry estaba usando el mismo abrigo, con su bolsa y una caja en la otra mano -¿una caja de herramientas?

‘’Buenos días, Louis.’’ Harry respondió, ‘’¿cómo estás?’’

Louis sonrió agotado, ‘’Bien, Harry, por favor entra -quítate tu abrigo.’’

Harry limpió sus pies en la alfombra con la palabra ‘bienvenido’ antes de entrar. Dejó sus cosas en el piso, quitándose los zapatos. Se quitó su abrigo, mirando alrededor, ‘’¿Por qué-‘’ miró abajo hacia los descalzos pies de Louis, ‘’se te hace tarde -Abraham está llorando.’’

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron totalmente, corriendo de vuelta a su hijo que estaba llorando fuertemente en su cama. Lo arrulló, sosteniéndolo cerca de él, ‘’Mami está aquí, bebé, todo está bien.’’ Susurró, ‘’No era él, precioso.’’

Abraham pareció relajarse cuando dijo eso. Levantó su llorosa carita cuando Harry entró a la habitación, ‘’Se te hace tarde.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, ‘’Lo sé, me quedé dormido -lo siento.’’ Besó a su hijo, levantándose. ‘’¿Puedes ir con Harry, Abby? Mami está muy apurado.’’

Abraham asintió, moviéndose para poder ser bajado. Louis lo sentó y lo dejó a un lado del alfa mayor. Louis tomó un momento antes de correr a otro cuarto.

Harry se puso en cuclillas a un lado de él, ‘’Buenos días.’’ Levantó sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas de Abraham de su rostro, parando cuando el pequeño empezó a sollozar, ‘’Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar. Tu cara estaba mojada por tu llanto.’’

Abraham se acomodó sobre su otra pierna, moviendo los dedos de su pies.

‘’Deberías responderme con un buenos días. Tu madre elogió tus modales ayer, déjame verlos.’’

Abraham juntó ambas manos, murmurando en voz baja, ‘’Buenos días.’’

‘’Gracias, mi día ha estado bien.’’ Harry desvió la mirada, ‘’tu madre está provocando un aura incómoda.’’ Se levantó, ‘’se le hace tarde, déjame ayudarlo para que no esté en problemas.’’

A Abraham le pareció gustar esa idea, siguiendo a Harry.

Harry paró a Louis agarrándolo de su brazo antes de que continuara corriendo a su lado. ‘’Claramente no está donde sigues buscando.’’ Miró a Louis de arriba hacia abajo, ‘’tienes tus zapatos -¿qué te falta?’’

El brazo que lo sujetaba le había provocado escalofríos. Normalmente evitaba que alguien lo tocara -en especial los alfas. ‘’M-mis llaves.’’

‘’Debiste dejarlas en tu pantalón de ayer, nunca vi que las sacaras.’’

Louis se dio una cachetada mental.

‘’Abraham, ve por el pantalón de tu madre de ayer, tráelo.’’ Harry dejó que el pequeño corriera y acercó a Louis hacia la mesa. ‘’¿Dónde está tu almuerzo?’’

‘’N-no tengo, me desperté tarde.’’

Harry lo llevó a la cocina y Louis lo permitió, la atmósfera calmándose significativamente.

‘’Una naranja.’’ Harry agarró una del pequeño plato de frutas que había comprado ayer. ‘’Ve por una bolsa, por favor, tendremos que comprarte una lonchera.’’

Louis se quedó parado, mirando a Harry por unos segundos antes de moverse. El alfa era rápido, reunió unas galletas Graham, una botella de agua y una naranja en el mueble. Harry estaba concentrado, sin mirar a Abraham cuando entró. ‘’Dale el pantalón a tu madre, por favor.’’ Harry tomó dos servilletas del rollo, doblándolas.

Louis besó a su hijo, tomando su pantalón y encontrando las llaves. Le extendió penosamente la bolsa a Harry, dejando que él metiera la comida.

Harry la amarró, regresándosela a Louis. ‘’No es un almuerzo, pero es saludable y te llenará.’’ Cargó a Abraham sin haberle avisado, ‘’Abraham, despídete.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, alzando sus brazos para acercarse al rostro de Louis. Picoteó los labios de Louis suavemente y juntó sus narices. Louis agarró la mano de su hijo, besándola, ‘’Te amo, Abby, pórtate bien con Harry, por mami.’’

‘’Sí mami.’’ Inclinó su pequeña cabeza, cerrando sus puñitos ansiosamente. ‘’¿Cuándo regresas a casa, mami?’’

‘’A las ocho, precioso.’’ Louis le dio un último beso, antes de voltear hacia Harry. ‘’Por favor, por favor cuídalo con tu vida porque él es la mía.’’

Asintió seriamente, ‘’Lo haré. Vete, Abraham está a salvo.’’

Abraham y Harry lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, Louis fue parado antes de que saliera. ‘’Ese suéter no te va a mantener caliente.’’

Louis miró abajo hacia su chamarra abierta, ‘’Estaré bien.’’

Harry bajó a Abraham, dejando que corriera hacia las piernas de Louis. Harry buscó en el interior de su bolsa, sacando de esta una bufanda. La enrolló profesionalmente alrededor del cuello de Louis, abrochándole la chamarra después. ‘’Listo.’’

Louis se sonrojó fuertemente, moviéndose sólo cuando Harry abrió la puerta. ‘’Abraham, hace frío -aléjate de la puerta.’’

Abraham se despidió de su madre con la mano, triste, lanzando un beso cuando Louis lo hizo.

‘’Te amo, precioso, mami te verá pronto.’’

‘’Adiós mami.’’

‘’Adiós, bebé -gracias de nuevo, Harry.’’

‘’Ten un buen día.’’ Harry cerró la puerta, volteando hacia Abraham, ‘’¿ya desayunaste?’’

Abraham sollozó, retrocediendo, negó con la cabeza.

Harry caminó hacia la mesa y señaló el sándwich mordido, ‘’¿Qué es esto?’’

Abraham se quedó cerca de la puerta, ‘’Desayuno que hizo mami.’’

Harry levantó el sándwich, mirando dentro. ‘’Mami no puso nada adentro.’’

Abraham se quejó, ‘’Mami estaba apurado.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry le hizo un gesto al pequeño para que caminara hacia él. ‘’Sé cómo preparar un sándwich. Te haré un sándwich de queso y puedes comer la mitad de una manzana, ¿sí?’’

Abraham se balanceó en sus pies, ‘’está bien…’’

‘’Te traje un rompecabezas.’’ Harry caminó a la entrada, recogiendo su bolsa. ‘’Tiene cien piezas, ¿te gustan los rompecabezas?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros.

‘’No entiendo cuando te encojes de hombros.’’ Harry jaló la caja, llevándola a la mesa. ‘’Si quieres armar el rompecabezas, estará aquí para ti. Si no quieres, puedes jugar. Te hablaré cuando tu comida esté lista.’’

Abraham se le quedó mirando a Harry cuando se alejó, después a la caja del rompecabezas, luego a sus juguetes en la sala. Jaló la silla hacia afuera, trepándola hasta subir en ella. Abraham agarró la cajita, sacudiéndola. Trató de abrirla, notando que estaba sellada, frunció el ceño.

Abraham se levantó con cuidado de la silla, sosteniendo la caja cerca de su pecho. Entró balanceándose de izquierda a derecha en la cocina.

‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’ Harry no lo estaba mirando, preparaba su sándwich. ‘’¿Pasa algo malo?’’

'’No…’’ susurró el menor. Se acercó, hasta estar a un lado de las largas piernas de Harry. Levantó la caja del rompecabezas con ambas manos, su cabeza no alcanzaba el mueble de la cocina.

Harry cerró el sándwich, aún sin mirar hacia abajo. ‘’¿Qué pasa con el rompecabezas? Necesitas hablar o no te entiendo.’’

Abraham inclinó su cabeza a un lado. ‘’Abrir…’’

Harry finalmente miró hacia abajo, ‘’Modales, por favor.’’

El pequeño abrazó la caja nuevamente. ‘’Abrir, por favor.’’

‘’Lo haré.’’ Harry extendió su mano, ‘’dámela, por favor.’’

Abraham lo hizo, pasando sus manos detrás de su espalda cuando Harry la agarró. Miró al alfa de cerca, viendo a Harry quitar los trozos de cinta con un cuchillo. Le regresó la caja a Abraham. ‘’Daremos un paseo después de desayunar -¿ya te bañaste o cepillaste tus dientes?’’

Abraham miró hacia abajo a la caja, luego arriba hacia Harry. ‘’No…’’

‘’Cepillaremos tu dientes y después te bañaremos, pero no tu cabello. Hace frío, te enfermarás.’’ Harry colocó el sándwich en el sartén caliente. ‘’Luego regresaremos a tomar el almuerzo, tengo las sobras que dejaste ayer. Tengo que poner algo en la puerta, así que mientras hago eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras, por favor.’’ Presionó el sándwich hacia abajo. ‘’Después, te enseñaré cómo atar tus zapatos.’’

Abraham agachó la mirada rápidamente a sus piecitos. ‘’¿Mis zapatos…?

‘’Sí.’’ Harry se arrodilló, tocando un pie del pequeño. ‘’No sabes cómo hacerlo y es importante que aprendas. Te enseñaré.’’

Abraham se sonrojó, asintiendo.

‘’Tu madre llega a casa a las ocho.’’ Harry señaló el reloj digital del horno. ‘’Cuando ese número cambie a 8- ¿sabes cómo contar?’’

‘’Sí… mami me enseñó.’’

'’Déjame escuchar.’’ Harry se levantó, volteando el dorado sándwich. ‘’Cuenta hasta diez.’’

Abraham intentó esconderse detrás de la caja del rompecabezas. ‘’Uno, dos, tres…cuatro, cinco… seis, siente, ocho,’’ Pausó. ‘’Mami regresa a las ocho.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Harry agarró una manzana, dejándola en una pequeña tabla de cortar. ‘’Sigue.’’

Abraham se movía de un lado a otro. ‘’ocho, nueve, ¿diez…?’’

‘’Hasta diez está bien.’’ Harry agarró un plato de plástico con un lobo de caricatura en este. ‘’Te enseñaré cómo contar hasta veinte -hasta llegar a cien.’’ Colocó el sándwich en el plato. ‘’Lo hiciste bien.’’

Abraham mordió su labio tímidamente. Se paró en las puntas de sus pies, tratando de ver encima del mueble para ver qué hacía Harry. Harry estaba cortando la mitad de una manzana en pequeños pedazos, dejándolos en el plato de Abraham. Agarró la caja del rompecabezas, haciéndolo quejarse.

‘’Nada de eso.’’ Harry le dio el plato con su desayuno. ‘’Te puedo ayudar a armar el rompecabezas después del desayuno.’’

Abraham se le quedó viendo a su comida.

Harry tomó la otra mitad de la manzana, mordiéndola, la caja del rompecabezas debajo de su brazo. ‘’Venga, o se enfriará tu comida.’’

Abraham tomó un segundo antes de seguirlo.

-

‘’Caminaremos a la tienda para comprarle a tu madre una lonchera.’’ Harry esperó a Abraham en la parte inferior de las escaleras, quien bajaba una escalera a la vez. ‘’Luego iremos al parque y podrás jugar, yo te miraré.’’

Una vez que Abraham bajó las escaleras, miró alrededor.

‘’¿Estás cálido?’’

Abraham asintió, con su bufanda enrollada por encima de su boca, sólo mostrando su nariz y sus ojos.

‘’Okey, me avisas si te da frío.’’ Harry agarró su mano, ‘’Toma mi mano mientras caminamos.’’

Abraham levantó lentamente su mano, agarrando el grande pulgar de Harry.

El paseo estuvo bien, les tomó unos diez minutos en llegar a la tienda. Harry dejó que Abraham escogiera la lonchera para su madre. El pequeño escogió una color rosa pastel con tres flores azules en el frente.

‘’Ahora vamos al parque, ¿tienes frío?’’

Abraham llevó su mirada arriba, negando con la cabeza.

‘’Bien, vamos al parque. Nos tomará un rato, me avisas si te cansas de caminar.’’

‘’ta bien…’’ Salió un bajo murmuro detrás de la bufanda de Abraham.

El camino hacia el parque tomó un rato, Harry notó cómo Abraham comenzaba a arrastrar sus pies. Bajó su mirada al pequeño, parando en la paso de peatones. ‘’¿Estás cansado?’’

Abraham frotó su ojo, asintiendo.

‘’Te cargaré.’’ Levantó al pequeño, recostando la cabeza de Abraham en su hombro. ‘’No falta mucho.’’

Abraham mantuvo su pulgar dentro de su boca durante todo el camino, sacándolo cuando Harry lo bajó. Miró alrededor hacia los otros niños pequeños corriendo.

Abraham retrocedió hacia las piernas de Harry, apunto de llorar.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, empujando suavemente a Abraham. ‘’Ve, puedes jugar una media hora.’’ Miró su reloj, ‘’empezando desde ahora.’’

Abraham negó con su cabeza agresivamente, comenzando a llorar. Se dio la vuelta, aferrándose al abrigo de Harry. ‘’¡Mami!’’

Harry dejó la bolsa en la banca, levantando al menor. ‘’¿Por qué lloras?’’

Abraham sollozó, con su labio fuera en un puchero. Harry lo detuvo antes de que pudiera meter su pulgar en la boca, ‘’Dime, Abraham, ¿qué te está causando esta angustia?’’

‘’No quiero…’’ El menor miró hacia los otros niños, alegre de que estuviera arriba, lejos del suelo. ‘’Quiero a mami.’’

‘’Entiendo.’’ Harry caminó hacia la pequeña pila de arena. ‘’Mami no está aquí, pero puedo sentarme contigo.’’ Se sentó en la orilla del arenero. ‘’Juega, estaré a tu lado.’’

‘’Quiero a mami.’’

‘’Lo sé, pero está en el trabajo. Lo veremos a las ocho, ¿recuerdas?’’ Harry extendió sus piernas, acercando un bulto de arena. ‘’Tal vez la próxima semana pueda llevarte a la playa, hacer un castillo es más fácil allá.’’

Abraham limpió su rostro, dejándose caer en su trasero. Abrió sus piernas como Harry y reunió su propio montón de arena.

‘’¿Haz ido a la playa?’’

Abraham negó con su cabeza. Dejó la arena escurrirse entre sus dedos.

‘’¿Te gustaría ir la próxima semana? No podrás entrar al mar, pero puedes hacer un castillo.’’

Abraham dejó sus manos en la arena, ‘’Mami viene.’’

‘’Tu madre puede venir a la playa.’’ Harry miró alrededor, asegurándose que la lonchera de Louis siguiera en la banquita. ‘’Recuerda decirme si te da frío.’’

Abraham empezó a apilar, ‘’okey…’’

-

‘’Hola.’’

‘’Hola, Harry.’’ Louis sonrió, acomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. ‘’Tuve un momento para llamar, ¿cómo está Abby?’’

‘’Está bien. Fuimos a dar un paseo a la tienda y luego al parque.’’

‘’Oh, ¿jugó? -se pone muy nervioso con otros niños alrededor.’’

‘’No jugó con los niños. Se sentó y armamos un castillo.’’

‘’Oh, que hermoso. Gracias por llevarlo fuera.’’

‘’¿Ya comiste?’’

‘’Ya.’’ Louis se estremeció, ‘’La comida fue muy bienvenida, gracias.’’

‘’De nada. Abraham está tomando una siesta, estoy trabajando en el sistema de seguridad.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Encantador. Muchas gracias, Harry. Todas estas cosas extra eran innecesarias pero lo aprecio mucho.’’

‘’Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que tu hijo esté a salvo y eso haré.’’

Louis escondió una mano debajo de su axila. ‘’Lo sé, gracias.’’

‘’Suenas con frío.’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Un poco, el viento está aumentando bastante.’’ Se rió entre dientes, ‘’Tal vez sí necesito un abrigo más grueso, la bufanda ayudó mucho.’’ La presionó contra su nariz. ‘’Es muy cálida.’’‘’Si el clima me lo permite, iré a comprarte un abrigo más grueso con Abraham.’’

‘’Oh, no, no, Harry. Estoy bien, por favor no.’’

‘’Te enfermarás, no eres inmune al frío. Este año el viento estará fuerte, debes protegerte.’’ Harry se quedó callado por un momento, ‘’Debería arreglar todas las grietas de las ventanas.’’

Louis soltó una risilla, ‘’Tan bobo, Harry.’’

‘’Estoy siendo serio, no bobo.’’

Louis apretó sus labios para evitar reírse. ‘’Okey, Harry.’’

‘’Debo terminar antes de que Abraham despierte. Le avisaré que llamaste.’’

‘’Por favor, dale besos por mí -abrazos y mucho amor. Mi niño precioso…’’

‘’Okey, Louis, ten buen día. Mantente cálido, me asegurare de que tu casa esté cálida cuando llegues.’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Oh… gracias, Harry -Te veré a las ocho.’’

‘’Adiós.’’

‘’Bye…’’ Louis presionó el botón de finalizar llamada, cruzando sus brazos. Su estómago había tenido retorcijones mientras hablaba con Harry, una sensación que ya había experimentado antes.

No ayudaba que estuviera usando la bufanda de Harry, oliendo al soldado todo el día.

El olor era extremadamente confortante y cálido, a Louis no le importaba acostumbrarse a eso.

Había tenido fuerte ansiedad cuando salió de la casa. Louis se dio cuenta que Harry había estado soltando feromonas que calmaron a Abraham y a él. Tenía sentido por qué Abraham no se aterrorizó. Harry era un Lobo, eran cálidos y muy protectores. Harry los hacía sentirse seguros sin que ellos supieran. Louis estaba muy agradecido por eso, principalmente por Abraham.

Alfas soltaban diferentes feromonas que los omegas. Si los omegas eran muy protectores, los alfa eran el triple. Lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que Louis había aceptado que un alfa cuidara a su hijo. Pero no cualquier alfa -Louis fue bendecido con un alfa pura, un Lobo, no un mestizo. Louis no cree que pudiera confiar totalmente en otro mestizo alfa, no en un tiempo. Especialmente cuando cada vez que prendía la tele, habían casos de abuso pero en la tele los hacían ver como Dioses que no hacían nada malo.

Harry era muy protector. Estaba instalando un sistema de seguridad en su puerta para tener a salvo a Abraham. Harry no sonreía, no gritaba -no presentaba emoción alguna -no cambiaba el todo de su voz o algo así, pero Harry era un lugar seguro para Louis, incluso más para Abraham. Harry era el claro ejemplo de lo que un alfa debería ser, para su hijo. No todos los alfa tenían que gritar, arrojar cosas, pegar u obligarte a ser lo que supuestamente debería ser un alfa.

Harry lo demostraba.

Louis presionó sus helados fríos detrás de su cuello, sus manos tocando la marca que estaba ahí. Mañana tendría otra sesión y después de esa, dos más. Estaba casi desvanecida y ahora, gracias a Harry, Abby y él podrían recuperarse por completo. Alejados del desastroso pasado que los perseguía.

Louis podría respirar fácilmente hasta ese momento. 

-

‘’Abraham.’’ Harry atornilló algo en la puerta. ‘’¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?’’

Abraham se acercó a él, frotándose un ojo, con su cobija rosa en la otra mano. Miró la nueva caja que estaba a un lado de la puerta, luego paso su vista a Harry. ‘’¿Mami?’’

‘’Todavía no, no son las ocho.’’ Harry volteó hacia él. ‘’¿Dormiste bien?’’

Abraham asintió, su pancita sobresaliendo. Metió su pulgar en la boca, sus ojos parpadeando lentamente.

‘’¿Qué es eso?’’ Harry señaló la mantita, ‘’No dormiste con eso.’’

‘’Manta segudidad.’’ La frotó contra su mejilla, ‘’Mami.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry sostuvo el rostro de Abraham con una mano, los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron en terror. Harry se inclinó, plantando un suave beso en la mejilla lisa del pequeño. ‘’Tu madre llamó y me pidió que te diera un beso.’’ Jaló lentamente a Abraham, abrazándolo, ‘’Y esto.’’ Harry se levantó, sin ver lo asombrado que estaba el menor.

‘’Iremos a la tienda a comprarle un suéter a tu madre, le dará frío en su trabajo si no vamos.’’

Abraham corrió detrás de Harry, columpiando su cobija. ‘’Suéter para mami.’’

‘’Sí, para mantenerlo cálido.’’ Harry subió el aire. ‘’Tendremos la casa cálida para cuando él llegue.’’ Caminó a la cocina, Abraham siguiéndolo. ‘’Sé preparar ensalada, pero sólo hay lechuga.’’ Harry miró abajo hacia el pequeño. ‘’Pediré pizza para la cena. Tu madre debe estar muy cansado para enseñarme a cocinar hoy, ¿sí?’’

Abraham jugaba con la punta de su manta, ‘’Okey.’’

-

‘’Apretado, asegúrate que está apretado.’’

Abraham parecía extremadamente nervioso, incluso cuando la voz de Harry estaba bajita. Louis dijo que le gustaba darle comentarios positivos aunque Abraham claramente no había hecho nada más que el primer paso.

‘’Lo estás haciendo bien.’’ El pequeño miró arriba. ‘’Necesitas hacer dos lazos ahora, no uno -con dos será más fácil.’’

Abraham lo hizo, sosteniéndolos. Miró rápidamente a Harry como si hubiera hecho algo impresionante.

Harry asintió, ‘’Bien, ahora,’’ Ayudó al menor a unir los dos lazos. ‘’Un lazo en ese hoyo.’’

Parecía ser la parte difícil.

‘’Conejo.’’

Harry levantó una ceja, ‘’¿Un conejo?’’

Abraham movió un lazo, ‘’Conejo en el hoyo.’’

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia los cordones, ‘’¿Es algo que haces con tu madre?’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Conejo de mami.’’

‘’Ya veo. Desafortunadamente, no me gustan los conejos -pero si deseas usar los conejos, puedes hacerlo.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño.

‘’Continúa, practicaremos por cinco minutos más, luego saldremos para buscar un suéter para tu madre.’’

Abraham murmuró para sí mismo, ‘’Suéter para mami.’’ Trató de atarlo, un cordón atado y el otro tirado.

‘’Ese fue un intento decente pero no dejaste los dos lazos juntos -o, como tú lo llamas, los conejitos juntos. Deben estar juntos.’’

Abraham dobló sus pies hacia él. ‘’Como yo y mami.’’

‘’Exacto.’’ Harry levantó los dos lazos, ‘’Otra vez.’’

-

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham llegó corriendo a los muslos de Louis.

Louis sonrió, rodeando la parte trasera de su cabeza con las manos. ‘’Mi dulce, precioso Abby.’’

El pequeño hacía fuertes ruido dentro de su garganta, ronroneando ante el olor de Louis.

Louis se sentó en el piso, acercando a su hijo. Repartió besos por todo su rostro, lamiendo la mejilla del pequeño. ‘’Te extrañé mucho.’’

‘’Extrañé mami.’’ Abraham estaba llorando, presionando su nariz contra el lugar proveniente del olor de Louis. Louis cerró sus ojos, relajándose gracias al olor alrededor de él. Olía a pizza y a Alfa, el olor de Harry impregnaba todo el departamento más rápido de lo que Louis había imaginado.

‘’Ow, bebé, ¿te divertiste?’’ Louis le dio cariñitos a Abraham, sosteniéndolo como un bebé. ‘’¿Te divertiste con Harry?’’

‘’Mm…’’ Abraham hundió su rostro en el pecho de Louis, ‘’Quiero a mami.’’

‘’Lo sé, pero hiciste un buen trabajo, fuiste mi niño grande. Gracias, Abby.’’ Louis miró arriba hacia Harry quien estaba recargado en la pared fuera de la cocina. ‘’Hola, Harry.’’

‘’Hola.’’ Harry se despegó de la pared, ‘’¿Está cálido para ti?’’

Louis se sonrojó, acariciando la cara de su hijo, ‘’Está muy cálido, gracias.’’

‘’Abraham y yo fuimos a la tienda.’’ Harry se acercó a ellos, ‘’Abraham, ve por el suéter nuevo de tu madre.’’

Abraham le dio un último beso a Louis antes de ir por el suéter.

Louis se levantó, retirándose la bufanda antes. La extendió a Harry, ‘’Ayudó mucho, gracias.’’

Harry la apartó, ‘’De nada, quédatela.’’

Louis la apretó contra su mejilla sin darse cuenta, ‘’Pero, es tuya.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado, ‘’Eres igual a Abraham.’’ Agarró la bufanda, colgándola. ‘’Instalé el sistema, te enseñaré como usarlo.’’ Ayudó a Louis a quitarse la chamarra, colgándola también. ‘’Te compramos algo caliente que puedes usar de ahora en adelante. También hay pizza, estoy seguro que estás cansado -descansa.’’

Louis sonrió, repentinamente sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal. ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’ Se arrodilló cuando Abraham llegó corriendo junto con una bolsa. ‘’¿Para mí, Abby?’’

‘’¡Para mami!’’

Louis lo besó, ‘’Estás muy activo, cariño.’’ Arrulló el rostro de su hijo. ‘’Gracias, precioso.’’

Abraham agarró el brazo de Louis, envolviéndose a sí mismo en él. Besó los dedos de Louis, meciéndose en su calor.

‘’Abraham, sé que extrañaste a tu madre pero déjalo entrar y sentarse.’’ A Abraham no le gustó esa idea, pero se movió. ‘’Louis, toma un baño y me iré.’’

Louis suspiró alegremente, ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’

-

Louis arrulló a Abraham cuidadosamente en su regazo, tratando de no despertarlo. ‘’Gracias por cuidarlo tan bien, Harry.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, sentado del otro lado de Louis. ‘’Por supuesto, es mi trabajo.’’ Jaló su cuadernito. ‘’Tengo preguntas.’’

‘’Yo también,’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’Hay muchas cosas que prometí contarte, disculpa.’’

‘’No te disculpes.’’ Harry sacó la punta de su pluma, ‘’dime.’’

Louis se acomodó, ‘’Oh, bueno,’’ Acarició gentilmente el cabello de Abraham. ‘’Sólo unas cosas de Abraham, sus emociones y sus pequeños ataques -cómo puedes ayudarlo.’’

‘’Es tranquilo.’’ Harry escribió algo debajo, Louis miró las marcas de su mano. ‘’Tiene una manta.’’

‘’Oh, sí, de hecho esa es una de las maneras. -¿La necesitó hoy?’’

‘’No.’’ Harry siguió escribiendo con una caligrafía perfecta. ‘’La agarró él solo. La llamó manta de segudidad. Tu hijo no puede pronunciar algunas palabras.’’

Louis se rió, cubriendo su boca para no despertar a Abby. ‘’Harry,’’ Louis trató de calmarse. ‘’Tiene tres años.’’

‘’Lo entiendo, sólo estaba dando una razón del por qué dijo seguridad mal.’’ Harry se acomodó en su asiento, ‘’¿Por qué tiene miedo de las personas -de otros niños?’’

Louis abrazó a Abraham un poco más fuerte. ‘’He- he tratado de ayudarlo.’’

‘’¿Tiene que ver con tu exesposo?’’

Louis se congeló, sus ojos ardiendo.

Harry cerró un poco los ojos, ‘’¿Por qué te pones tenso, te lastimó?’’

Louis desvió la mirada, su respiración irregular. ‘’Nos lastimó.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Ese hombre es malo -nos lastimó -lastimó a Abby.’’

La expresión de Harry no cambió. ‘’Tienes una marca en tu cuello, ¿la estás quitando?’’

Louis comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Harry era perfecto, perfecto para Abraham -y él estaba apunto de perderlo por un pedazo de basura abusivo y una marca de unión de la que estaba arrepentido todos los días.

‘’L-lo estoy haciendo.’’

‘’¿Por qué permitiste que te marcara?’’

Louis apretó sus dientes. ‘’Estaba cegado por unos ojos azules.’’

Los ojos verdes de Harry eran suaves. ‘’Un error común en los mestizos.’’

Louis bajó la mirada, lastimado por las frías palabras. Sintió pequeñas gotas deslizarle por sus mejillas. Su mentón fue levantado por la cálida mano de Harry, Louis apartó su rostro pero Harry lo sujetó con firmeza.

‘’Un error que no volverás a cometer.’’ Harry limpió una lágrima con su pulgar, ‘’ya aprendiste y te convertirás en algo mejor, y ese mestizo se dará cuenta que cometió un error demasiado tarde.’’ Louis inconscientemente se inclinó ante la grande mano, cansado. ‘’Mientras yo esté aquí, él no lastimará a Abraham -no te lastimará a ti -lo prometo.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, ‘’No eres mi alfa -no es necesario, Harry.’’

‘’Ese es el problema con los mestizos.’’ Harry apartó su mano y Louis la persiguió inconscientemente. ‘’Hm… no necesito ser tu alfa, o su padre, para protegerlos. Cualquier Lobo no tendría la necesidad de poner sus manos sobre su pareja, ni para evitar que exprese su punto de vista.’’ Dejó su mano en el rostro de Louis, dando un suave apretón. ‘’Duerme, estás muy cansado.’’

‘’T-trabajo poco mañana -Iré a mi cita para la marca después.’’ Louis seguía inclinándose, incluso cuando Harry había retrocedido. ‘’Te enseñaré -macarrones con queso.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Harry agarró a Louis de la mano, ‘’Ven, los quiero ver en cama a los dos.’’

Louis reacomodó a su hijo. ‘’Perdón por haber llorado.’’

‘’¿Cómo puedes pedir perdón por tus emociones, Louis? ¿Puedes pararlas?’’

Louis se tambaleó, el agotamiento consumiéndolo. ‘’No.’’

‘’¿Entonces cuál es la necesidad de pedir perdón?’’ Harry lo acompañó a la cama, agarrando a Abraham y colocándolo debajo de las mantas. ‘’Duerme, pondré la alarma en la puerta.’’

‘’Sí, gracias.’’ Louis frotó sus ojos, ‘’Me siento muy cansado, lo siento mucho.’’

Harry lo ayudó a recostarse, arrodillándose junto a él. ‘’Sé que tomará tiempo, pero trata de aprender que yo no soy ese hombre. No necesito que te disculpes. Nadie te lastimará si no pides perdón.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Tú -tú haz hecho mucho, por mí, -por Abby -por mi estabilidad mental.’’ Louis medio reía, medio lloraba. ‘’Y sólo ha pasado un día -y todo lo que yo puedo hacer es enseñarte a cocinar, y ni siquiera tengo comida.’’

‘’Sh,’’ Harry colocó su pesada mano en la cabeza de Louis. ‘’Duerme calmado.’’

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron, sintiendo la atmósfera densa desenvolviéndolo. El olor de Harry era tan fuerte, tan relájate, Louis no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos aunque tratara.

‘’Estaré aquí en la mañana.’’ Louis se estremeció cuando Harry apartó su mano. ‘’Descansa.’’

-

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa, cerrándola antes de apagar la alarma que estaba sonando.

Dejó sus zapatos a un lado de la pequeña alfombra, de igual manera que su abrigo después.

El alfa rodó sus hombros, suspirando ante la calidez de su casa.

Harry prendió una luz, la oscuridad ahora convirtiéndose en luz.

Caminó por la grande casa, yendo directamente a la cocina primero. Se sentó en su mesa individual, sacando su cuaderno de su bolsa.

‘Abraham’

  * Temeroso debido a pasado abusivo -necesita un lugar calmado.
  * Malas habilidades para socializar.
  * Ama a su ‘mami’ -Louis.
  * Se queja seguido -sus quejidos son diferentes.
  * Usa su manta de ‘segudidad’ -pronunciado correctamente como ‘manta de seguridad’
  * Puede atar más o menos su zapato -necesita comentarios positivos a veces.
  * Disfruta de los rompecabezas y chocolate caliente.



‘Louis’

  * Temeroso debido a pasado abusivo -necesita un lugar calmado.
  * Penoso -tímido, fuerte.
  * Ama a ‘Abby’ -Abraham.
  * Se sonroja seguido -es solitario.
  * Muy similar a Abraham en cuestión de modales.
  * Está cansado muy seguido -probablemente por falta de sueño.
  * Le gusta reírse de mí -Soy ‘bobo’.
  * Tiene planeado mudarse a Alaska -donde yo nací.



Harry siguió garabateando unas notas más, releyéndolas. Volvió a meter su cuaderno en la bolsa, acomodando sus cosas para el día siguiente.

Harry apagó la luz de la cocina, yendo a su habitación. Era una habitación enorme, con un montón de sábanas y edredones ubicados en medio del cuarto. Harry había gastado unos siete mil dólares en mantas sólo para ponerlas en el suelo.

Se bañó, quedándose desnudo. Tronó los músculos de su espalda, el alfa lentamente se convirtió en Lobo. Sacudió su pelo, estirando hacia atrás sus patas.

Subió hasta el montón de mantas, dando vueltas antes de recostarse en su lugar. Harry bostezó, sintiendo el calor, sus ojos cerrándose.

-

_‘’Señor.’’ Un alfa inclinó su cabeza en cuanto Harry caminó dentro de la tienda._

_El alfa se sentó en frente del criminal, su pierna cruzada por encima de su rodilla. Harry parpadeó hacia el solado, dándole una mirada. ‘’Quítale la venda de los ojos.’’_

_Zayn, su segundo comandante, lo hizo._

_Harry tuvo una pequeña competencia de miradas con el alfa. ‘’¿Para qué ejército trabajas?’’_

_No dijo nada._

_Harry abrió sus piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. ‘’¿Para qué ejército trabajas?’’_

_Nada._

_Harry se levantó, pasó a un lado de un cofre con suplementos._

_‘’Mi nombre es Harry Styles.’’ Agarró un par de tenazas. ‘’Soy el líder del Sector Tres, Wolf Baring.’’ Harry notó un leve estremecimiento en su hombro. Caminó de regreso a su silla, arrastrándola más cerca del golpeado, lastimado alfa. ‘’Preguntaré una última vez, ¿para qué ejército trabajas?’’_

_Él tragó, sin hablar._

_Harry asintió una vez. ‘’Mi nombre es Harry Styles, soy el líder del Sector Tres, Wolf Baring.’’ Alzó las tenazas, dándole una señal a Zayn de que descubriera los brazos del enemigo. Cuando el otro alfa hizo lo que se le ordenó, Harry abrió y cerró las tenazas. ‘’También soy el líder del Sector de Tortura.’’ El contrario dejó caer su cabeza, temblando. Harry giró las tenazas en una mano, su boca permanecía en una línea recta. ‘’Ya que deseaste no contestar, ahora estarás bajo mi cargo.’’_

_Zayn y otro Alfa mantuvieron quietas sus manos temblorosas._

_‘’La primera tortura se llama desuñar. Te quitaré tus uñas, una por una.’’ Harry arrastraba las palabras, ‘’La segunda se llama, romper huesos.’’ Pausó, ‘’Estoy seguro que puedes adivinar de qué va.’’ Harry le agarró una mano, incluso cuando el contrario se resistió. ‘’Empecemos.’’_


	5. Verde a Azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las emociones, personalidad y expresiones de Harry están separadas. No piensen que no tiene corazón porque no sonríe. Los Lobos son muy amorosos, especialmente con los niños (si son suyos aún más) y con sus parejas.  
> Que Harry no sonríe no significa que no es el más precioso del mundo.

‘’Buenos días, Louis.’’

Louis sonrió, abriendo totalmente la puerta, ‘’Buenos días, Harry.’’ Harry se adentró, limpiando sus pies antes de bajar su bolsa. Louis cerró la puerta suavemente, ‘’Llegaste temprano.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Disculpa, ayer se te hizo tarde. Quería asegurarme que no pasara lo mismo hoy.’’

Louis se sonrojó, sus pestañas revoleteando hacia abajo, ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’De nada.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’¿Aún duerme Abraham?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis le hizo una seña a Harry para que lo acompañara a la cocina. ‘’No fue una buena noche -para ambos.’’ Abrió una alacena, sacando una taza. ‘’¿Quieres café?’’

‘’Por favor.’’ Harry miró las manos de Louis y luego su rostro. ‘’Estás muy cansado.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis se había visto en el espejo, era como si dos grandes bolsas hubieran aparecido debajo de sus ojos. ‘’Abraham tuvo unas cuantas pesadillas -cuando logra dormirse, mis pesadillas empiezan.’’

Harry gruñó, deteniendo a Louis cuando iba por leche. ‘’Negro está bien.’’ Presionó la caliente taza en sus labios, tomando un largo trago. ‘’Deberías faltar al trabajo.’’

Louis derramó leche en su taza de café, sonriendo perezosamente. ‘’Ojalá, no pensé que extrañaría tanto a mi hijo.’’ Golpeó la cuchara contra la taza dos veces. ‘’Tengo que trabajar, necesito mantenernos a Abraham y a mí. Habrá valido la pena al final.’’ Louis asintió a si mismo, ‘’Sé que lo hará.’’

‘’Quieres mudarte a Alaska.’’ Harry terminó su café, regresándolo a la mesa. ‘’Nací ahí.’’

Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron, ‘’¿Naciste ahí, en Alaska?’’

Harry asintió una vez, ‘’Sí, en Barrow.’’

Louis dio un trago, bajando su taza a un lado de la vacía de Harry, ‘’Es muy frío allá, y-yo no creo que podamos vivir ahí, tal vez en Sitka.’’

‘’Hm, Sitka es muy lindo.’’ Harry cruzó sus brazos, ‘’¿Por qué Alaska?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, levantando nuevamente su taza, calentando sus manos. ‘’Siempre he querido ir, desde que era pequeño. Mi madre fue enviada allá y me trajo una camisa.’’ Louis mordió su labio, sonriendo, ‘’Las fotos eran hermosas.’’

‘’Casi no hay mestizos allá. Necesitas ser aceptado en el territorio, por la Corte.’’

Louis aclaró su garganta suavemente, ‘’Sí, lo sé, es lo que me preocupa.’’

‘’¿Crees que no te aceptarán?’’

Louis se rió entre dientes con tristeza, ‘’Un omega mestizo, marcado -sin pareja, con un hijo, no me da mucho favor.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Es cierto, pero aún así intentarás.’’

‘’Lo haré.’’ Louis miró directamente a Harry en los ojos. ‘’Porque sé que estaré a salvo con Abraham -alejado de -todo lo de aquí.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry se sirvió una segunda taza de café. ‘’Si no los aceptan, yo te ayudaré a entrar.’’

Louis casi tira su café, acercándose a Harry e invadiendo su espacio personal. ‘’¿Lo harás? ¿Cómo?’’

Harry bajó su mirada al pequeño omega, una mano sosteniendo su taza. ‘’Soy muy conocido allá y ahí nací. No te negarán.’’

Louis bajó su taza, rodeando el torso de Harry con sus dos brazos. El alfa estaba extremadamente cálido y probablemente Louis no debió hacer eso, pero había perdido el control de sus extremidades. Louis evitaba a los alfas como si fueran plagas. Cuando iba al supermercado y alguien trataba de coquetearle, Louis ni siquiera les respondía. Louis se mantenía frío -si llegaban a pensar que era porque ya tenía un alfa, no le importaba.

Louis estuvo asustado de las personas por un tiempo. Cuando alguien levantaba su mano para saludarlo o para señalar algo, él se estremecía y cerraba los ojos. Con el tiempo, pudo relajarse y volverse un omega independiente. Aún no le gustaba cuando los alfas lo tocaba, incluso roces, palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero Harry era grande, cómodo y se sentía bien abrazarlo. Louis piensa que es porque nunca había interactuado con un raza pura pero si todos fueran así, Louis estaría muy feliz de mudarse. Si se sentían seguros y bien, Abraham y Louis no tendrían problema en irse.

Apretó fuerte a Harry, sollozando entre su pecho. ‘’Oh, ¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!’’

Harry puso su mano en la cabeza de Louis, acariciando su aún despeinado cabello. Llevó el café a sus labios, tomando otro trago. ‘’No hay necesidad de llorar.’’ Acarició el cuero cabelludo de Louis con ternura, ‘’Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no interrumpiré.’’

Louis se apartó unos segundos después, riéndose. ‘’Oh, Harry, eres tan bobo.’’ Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con su camisa. ‘’Y tan amable.’’

Harry giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina, ‘’Buenos días, Abraham.’’

El pequeño miraba fijamente a su madre, ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules.

‘’Buenos días, Abby.’’ Louis sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo. ‘’¿Estás bien, precioso?’’

‘’Mami llora.’’

‘’Mi niño precioso.’’ Louis se sentó en el frío piso, abriendo sus piernas. ‘’Ven, bebé.’’

Abraham fue corriendo, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de Louis. Louis lo olió ligeramente, ‘’Mami estaba feliz, sólo eso.’’

Abraham besó su nariz, después subió su mirada hacia Harry.

‘’Buenos días, Abraham.’’

‘’Buenos días…’’

Harry se arrodilló a su lado, ‘’¿Dormiste mal, como tu madre?’’

Abraham se sonrojó, asintiendo en el cuello de Louis.

Louis se rió, besando su suave piel. ‘’Está bien, necesitará una siesta en el día.’’

Harry llevó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Abraham. Su largo pulgar frotó el ojo de Abraham, ‘’Los dos necesitan dormir.’’

Louis suspiró, ‘’Hemos mejorado mucho.’’ Sonrió, ‘’¿verdad, Abby?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’

Abraham se estaba acurrucando en la grande mano de Harry y Louis no estaba seguro si él se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Louis parecía tener el mismo comportamiento con Harry. Harry irradiaba un aura agradable y era muy atractivo. Así que hacía mucho sentido el por qué no se daban cuenta cuando se inclinaban hacia su cuerpo o sus caricias.

O podía ser que no estaban acostumbrados a tanta amabilidad, tanto amor -lo anhelaban.

Louis estaba muy feliz al ver a Abraham aceptando a Harry. Sin apenarse -aprendiendo a confiar en el alfa.

El primer mes después de alejarse de CJ había sido horrible. Si pensaron que no podrían dormir con ese hombre, después había sido peor. Abraham y él se quedaban despiertos por horas y eso sólo cambió cuando Louis obtuvo su trabajo. Louis no tenía dinero para ir al doctor, y estaba deprimido y enojado. No sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo. Abraham necesitaba dormir, no estaba bien que se quedara despierto llorando con su hijo de dos años. No estaba bien.

Harry recorrió su mano hacia el largo cabello café de Abraham. Louis dejaba pequeños besos por todo el cuello de Abby, mirando cerca sus ojos. ‘’¿Se siente rico, Abby?’’

‘’Sí mami…’’ Abraham se estaba quedando dormido lentamente en sus brazos, dejando a Harry acariciar su cabeza.

Louis le sonrió gentilmente a Harry, ‘’Tienes manos mágicas.’’

Harry extendió sus brazos, ‘’Lo llevaré a la cama.’’

Louis se lo pasó lentamente al alfa, garantizando que seguiría sentado en el piso hasta que Harry regresara. Trató de agarrar su café desde ahí pero Harry terminó ayudándolo a pasárselo.

‘’Gracias.’’ Louis suspiró feliz, ‘’Ya haz hecho mucho por mí. Si sólo hubiera abierto más mis ojos.’’

Harry agarró su café, sentándose en el piso a su lado. ‘’Entonces no habrías tenido a Abraham.’’

Louis rió entre dientes, ‘’Supongo.’’

‘’Ayer no pusiste nada en el desayuno de Abraham.’’

‘’Oh Dios.’’ Louis dejó caer su cabeza. ‘’Mi pobre niño.’’

‘’Está bien, le hice un sándwich de queso.’’ Harry terminó su segunda taza. ‘’Iré al supermercado y compraremos más comida. Dijiste que me enseñarías a preparar macarrones con queso.’’

‘’Sí, sí.’’ Louis asintió rápidamente, ‘’Para la cena. Saldré del trabajo a las tres y después iré a mi cita con el doctor.’’

‘’¿No quieres que te lleve al trabajo y luego a tu cita, junto a Abraham?’’

Louis se tornó rojo, ‘’O-oh.’’ Se rió nerviosamente, ‘’Y-yo… ¿no estarías avergonzado?’’

‘’¿De qué?’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Louis rascó su brazo, ‘’de… de mi marca…’’

‘’No entiendo.’’ Harry parpadeó seriamente hacia él. ‘’¿Te avergüenza?’’

‘’Bueno, sí, está muy mal visto -incluso ir es peligroso si alguien te ve. Usualmente entramos por atrás, así nadie ve.’’

‘’Iré contigo, ya que es peligroso. Nadie te lastimará.’’

‘’Harry, no es necesario. Usualmente voy con Abby, pero puedo ir solo -las personas se quedarán viendo.’’

‘’Déjalos que miren, a mí me miran seguido, no me molesta.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Tan bobo, Harry.’’

‘’No lo soy.’’ Harry se levantó, ayudando a Louis después. ‘’Me parece gracioso que me digas bobo, no me habían dicho así antes.’’

‘’¿Te parece gracioso?’’ Louis se rió entre su palma, ‘’No parece.’’

‘’Ja-ja.’’ Harry no estaba sonriendo.

Louis se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza. ‘’¿Siempre haz sido así?’’

‘’Siempre.’’ Harry agarró la taza de Louis, después su mano. ‘’Casi son las diez. Ve preparándote -iremos a tu cita y después haremos la cena.’’

Louis bajó la mirada a la mano que sostenía la suya. ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Lo aprecio mucho.’’

Harry dejó que Louis caminara delante de él, ‘’Para eso estoy aquí.’’

-

‘’Diecisiete.’’

Abraham señaló a una caja de cereal, mordiendo su labio. ‘’¿Ocho?’’

‘’Casi -dieciocho.’’ Harry escogió una caja de cereal con un conejo dibujado. ‘’¿Quieres probar este? Tiene un conejo, como el de tus agujetas.’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros, metiendo su pulgar en la boca. Harry lo sacó, ‘’Tienes que llegar hasta veinte -y no respondiste mi pregunta. Si tú me preguntaras algo y yo me encogiera de hombros, no me entenderías, ¿cierto?’’

Abraham asintió lentamente.

'’Así que cuando yo te pregunto algo y tú haces eso, no te entiendo.’’ Harry le dio la caja, ‘’Puedes agarrarla, si la quieres, me dices.’’

Abraham se giró para enseñarle a Harry un rompecabezas al fondo. ‘’Rompecabezas.’’

‘’Parece que te gustan. Necesitaré comprarte unos nuevos.’’ Harry agarró un empaque de granola, inspeccionándolo. ‘’¿Vas a querer el cereal? Necesito saberlo antes de irnos de esta sección.’’

Abraham se aferró a la caja, ‘’Sí… por favor.’’

‘’Gracias por tus modales.’’ Harry agarró la caja y Abraham trató de regresarla hacia él. ‘’¿Quieres sostenerla? No te la quitaré si no la sostienes.’’

‘’Quiero sostenerla.’’

‘’Está bien, ten.’’ Harry siguió empujando el carrito. ‘’¿Qué sigue después de dieciocho?’’

Abraham paró antes de meter su pulgar en la boca nuevamente, una caja grande aferrada a su pequeño pecho. ‘’Die-nueve.’’

‘’Diecinueve.’’ Harry llegó hasta el queso. ‘’Necesitamos trabajar en tu pronunciación.’’

-

‘’¿Cuándo viene mami?’’ Abraham se había quedado mirando a la puerta por diez minutos mientras Harry limpiaba.

Harry movió el sillón fácilmente, pasando la aspiradora detrás. ‘’A las tres vendrá a casa y luego iremos juntos a su cita.’’ Harry empujó el sillón a su lugar, ‘’Luego cocinaremos la cena, tal vez vayamos al parque para que puedas jugar si no es muy tarde.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, ‘’No gusta.’’

‘’¿No te gusta qué?’’ Harry rodó la aspiradora hasta la mesa.

Abraham se mecía de lado a lado, tímido, frotando su manta en su rostro. ‘’Parque.’’

‘’Pareciste disfrutar jugar en la arena cuando fuimos.’’ Harry prendió la aspirado, ‘’¿Es por los niños?’’

Abraham desvío la mirada, sin responder.

Harry apagó la aspiradora, dejándola recargada. ‘’¿Te dan miedo los niños?’’

Abraham sollozó, ‘’No…’’

Harry se arrodilló, meneando un dedo hacia el pequeño. ‘’Ven aquí.’’

Abraham fue, vacilante. Se paró en frente de Harry, mordiendo su cobija.

‘’Está bien si les tienes miedo, sólo quiero saber por qué.’’

‘’No gusta.’’

‘’¿Qué no te gusta?’’

Abraham mordisqueó con más fuerza su manta. ‘’Lastimarme.’’

‘’¿Otros niños te lastiman?’’ Abraham se quedó quieto. ‘’¿O tienes miedo de que lo hagan?’’

Abraham asintió en silencio.

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry sostuvo la parte trasera de la cabeza del pequeño, dejando un beso en su frente. ‘’No tienes por qué tener miedo, ahora estás a salvo. Nadie te lastimará, en especial mientras yo esté aquí.’’

Los ojos de Abraham se agrandaron, ‘’¿Y y mami también? ¿Nadie lastima a mami?’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Mami también, lo prometo.’’ Frotó su nariz contra la de Abraham, una afección a la que Abraham se había acercado. ‘’Es bueno para ti jugar con otros niños, aprenderás.’’

Abraham frotó la orilla de su cobija contra su ojo. ‘’Sueño.’’

‘’Okey, Abraham.’’ Harry lo cargó, la cabeza del menor recostada en su hombro. ‘’Terminaré de limpiar mientras descansas.’’

-

‘’Abraham.’’ Harry estaba sentado en el piso. ‘’Sé que amas abrazar a tu madre pero necesitamos irnos a su cita.’’

Abraham estaba mordisqueando los dedos de Louis con amor. Louis besó su cabeza, ‘’Harry tiene razón, bebé, necesitamos ir al doctor.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham puso ambas manos en las rodillas de Louis. ‘’¡No, mami, no!’’

‘’Sí, precioso, tengo que.’’

‘’¡No!’’

‘’Abraham, tú no irás al doctor, tu madre va.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham corrió hacia Harry, con sus manos juntas nerviosamente. ‘’Lastimar mami, tú dijiste que nadie lastima mami.’’

‘’¿Quién lastimará a mami?’’

‘’¡Doctor!’’

Louis resopló, ‘’Cuando me va removiendo la marca -es doloroso y a veces lloro. A Abraham no le gusta eso y tenemos que parar antes, por eso está tardando tanto en quitarla por completo.’’

‘’Hm, ya veo.’’ Harry agarró el borde de la camisa del pequeño. ‘’Abraham, el doctor no trata de lastimar a tu madre. Es su trabajo.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gruñó, dando fuertes pisotones. Harry miró. ‘’¡No! ¡No lastimar mami!’’

Louis suspiró, levantándose y corriendo hacia su cuarto. Regresó con la manta. Harry miró cómo recostaba en el suelo al pequeño que no dejaba de gritar, quitándole la camisa, sin tocarle su rostro. Envolvió con habilidad a Abraham, cargándolo y abrazándolo.

Louis le dio una mirada cansada a Harry, ‘’Perdón -sucede cuando vamos al doctor. Esto ayuda.’’

Abraham estaba sollozando, acomodándose en Louis tanto como podía.

Harry se acercó, mirando hacia abajo al pequeño que lo miraba de vuelta.

Los ojos de Harry se achicaron, aburrido. ‘’Aún iremos al doctor, te guste o no.’’

-

‘’Louis Tomlinson.’’

Louis sonrió, colocándose su mochila. Se levantó, ‘’Puedes quedarte aquí, sólo serán diez minutos.’’

Harry ahora cargaba a Abraham, quien seguía envuelto -pero ahora con una camisa puesta, sin mover sus brazos. ‘’Si así lo deseas.’’ Bajó su mirada, ‘’Nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos a tu madre, Abraham.’’

Abraham trató de moverse, ‘’Mmm, mami.’’

Louis lo besó, ‘’Diez minutos, bebé, regresaré en seguida.’’ Se fue detrás de la puerta y Abraham empezó a retorcerse.

‘’Mami.’’

‘’Tranquilo.’’ Harry lo acomodó, sosteniéndolo como a un bebé. ‘’Mami regresará en diez minutos.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gruñó, ‘’¡No!’’

Si no habían conseguido toda la atención cuando Harry entró, ahora ya la tenían. A Harry parecía no importarle.

‘’Entiende algo, por favor.’’ Abraham dejó de moverse. ‘’No soy tu madre, estoy aquí para cuidarte. Te respeto, me gustaría que me respetaras de vuelta.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, bajando la voz. ‘’Lastimar mami.’’

‘’Muchas cosas lastiman.’’ Harry apartó el cabello de Abraham de sus ojos, ‘’Tu madre es fuerte, estará bien. Por eso nos quedamos afuera, no quieres verlo ser lastimado, ¿verdad?’’

Abraham asintió una vez.

‘’Entonces esperaremos y cuando termine puedes darle un beso para que se sienta mejor. Estoy seguro que lo hará feliz.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Besos para mami.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Harry lo arrulló suavemente, ‘’¿Quieres quedarte en tu pequeño caparazón o prefieres salir?’’ Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, ‘’Allá hay juguetes, por si quieres jugar.’’

Abraham giró su cuello para mirar. ‘’Salir.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Harry lo desenrolló, recordando los pasos para envolverlo, para un futuro. Bajó al pequeño, doblando la manta. Abraham miró fijamente a la pequeña sección de juguetes en la sala de espera. ‘’Ve, aquí estaré.’’

Abraham dejó una mano en la rodilla de Harry, ‘’Mami.’’

‘’Mami está con el doctor, no está lejos, ve. Si te asustas de algo, siempre puedes venir corriendo hacia mí.’’

Abraham dio unos pasos, evitando las miradas curiosas. Estaba claro, por el olor, que no era hijo de Harry. Cuando habían entrado, todos habían girado sus cabezas hacia arriba. Harry tenía un olor fuerte, poderoso, llamaba la atención. Estaba usando su abrigo pero eso no paraba las miradas.

Abraham seguía mirando hacia atrás desde el pequeño ábaco que había encontrado. Harry le daba un serio saludo con la mano cada vez que el menor miraba. Abraham tomaba eso como señal de seguir jugando. Fue cuando llegaron otro niño con su mamá que Abraham regresó corriendo.

Harry le acarició su cabeza, subiéndolo a su rodilla. ‘’Hiciste bien en jugar solo.’’ Abraham agarró la mano de Harry, poniéndola alrededor de su cuerpo. ‘’Tomará tiempo, pero lo hiciste bien.’’

Abraham estaba temblando un poco, metiendo su pulgar en la boca. Se recargó hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Harry, ‘’Manta de segudidad.’’

‘’Modales.’’

‘’Por favor, mi manta de segudidad.’’

Harry la desdobló, dándose al pequeño. ‘’Si necesitas usar el baño, me dices, por favor.’’

‘’Okey.’’

-

‘’He puesto a Abraham en tu cama.’’ Harry se sentó a lado de Louis en el sillón. ‘’Te ves cansado -más que ayer.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, su mano en la venda de su cuello. ‘’Es muy doloroso cuando usan láser.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Pero vale la pena -sólo necesito algo de fuerza.’’

‘’Puedes enseñarme mañana, descansa.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis se levantó, tambaleándose. ‘’Ven, te enseñaré.’’ Le tendió una mano a Harry, ‘’Debo pagarte por tus servicios.’’

Harry tomó la mano, aunque no la necesitaba y se paró. ‘’Si así lo deseas, Louis.’’

Louis lo llevó a la cocina. ‘’Vi que fueron al supermercado, gracias otra vez.’’

‘’Sí, Abraham escogió el queso que quería.’’

Louis sonrió, sacando el mencionado queso del refrigerados. ‘’Es el que normalmente compro.’’ Miró a Harry, ‘’Puedes ir por la pasta de la alacena, se llama ‘codito’.’’

Harry hizo lo que se le dijo, viendo la caja cuando la encontró. ‘’¿Es la única que se puede usar?’’

‘’No,’’ Louis rió, ‘’pero es la más común. Si tengo dinero extra, compraré de figuras o dibujos.’’ Tarareó alegremente, ‘’A Abby le gustan esas.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry bajó la pasta. ‘’¿Sabes por qué Abraham tiene ataques?’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’No, pero supongo -debe haber sido por CJ, su padre.’’ Negó con la cabeza, ‘’Traumó a mi hijo.’’

Harry se acercó más, ‘’¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a él -y a ti?’’

Louis bajó la mirada, ‘’Yo -antes de que Abraham naciera, tuve dificultes para embarazarme. CJ quería un raza pura.’’

‘’No es posible.’’

‘’Sí, traté de explicárselo pero,’’ Louis suspiró, ‘’no le importó. Ya era malo que yo no pudiera embarazarme.’’ Lamió sus labios, estremeciéndose. ‘’Cuando me embaracé, CJ fue muy amable contigo, me trataba como si fuera el omega más importante del mundo.’’

‘’Por eso te quedaste.’’

‘’Por eso me quedé.’’ Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’Pensé -que todo mejoraría, pensé que tendría un raza pura, incluso si era imposible. -Abraham no era un raza pura, pero fue un alfa que hizo feliz a CJ -hasta que Abraham cumplió un año y no hablaba.’’ Se abrazó a sí mismo, ‘’era un niño muy callado y CJ decía que era mi culpa, porque lo consentía -pero, pero,’’ El labio de Louis temblaba, subió la mirada hacia Harry, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. ‘’Pero era mi bebé, el único que pude concebir -¿por qué estaba mal que lo amara tanto y lo besara, que lo tratara como si fuera el único en mi vida…’’ Sus ojos se agrandaron y brillaban, ‘’que estaba mal en tratar a mi bebé, como un bebé?’’

La medicina que le daba el doctor claramente hacía que Louis estuviera más emocional de lo normal.

Harry no dijo nada.

Louis sonrió miserablemente, ahora temblando, ‘’y así empezaron los golpes, otra vez, peor. CJ le decía cosas horribles a Abby, a mí. Se enojaba por todo -me era infiel en nuestra casa y yo no podía hacer nada porque no tenía a dónde ir. Un omega marcado con un hijo -por favor, yo era un chiste -lo soy… O-odiaba dejar a Abraham solo con él -pero ya quería irme de ahí. Conseguí un trabajo y aunque sólo fueran dos días a la semana, me sentía enfermo al dejar a mi bebé en casa con él. No lo alimentaba -ni lo amaba. Él traía diferentes omegas a casa ¡mientras mi maldito hijo estaba viendo la tele en la otra habitación!’’ Las pupilas de Louis se dilataron. ‘’Yo llegaba a casa y veía a Abraham envuelto en ropa, llorando -con un moretón que no estaba antes ¡y ese puto imbécil durmiendo con quién sabe quién -en nuestra cama -en nuestra casa!’’

Louis tomó largas bocanadas de aire, sus pupilas aumentando más. ‘’Él -no fue hasta que él le pegó a Abraham en frente de mis ojos porque Abraham mojó la cama, no estaba entrenado para ir al baño. Le dio una cachetada a mi hijo al otro lado de la habitación y -yo casi lo mato.’’

Harry cerró un poco sus ojos, oscuros.

‘’Y-yo lo quería muerto.’’ Se rió entre dientes, ‘’soy un omega, no mato porque sí.’’ Louis juntó sus manos, ‘’pero, Harry, no quería nada más en ese momento. -Me fui esa noche, empaqué mis cosas, las cosas de Abby y me fui -no podía estar ahí. Me tomó tanto tiempo irme y me odio por eso. ¿Por qué mi hijo tenía que ser golpeado en frente de mí para dejar de ser un cobarde?’’

Harry cruzó sus brazos, abriendo la boca para hablar, Louis lo paró. ‘’L-lo sé- Sé que es mi culpa. Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, estoy tratando de compensarlo.’’

Harry agarró el brazo de Louis, con una mano presionando su glándula de olor. Louis se detuvo, su cuerpo endureciéndose. ‘’Nada es tu culpa.’’ Cerró sus ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de Louis, el omega finalmente dejó de temblar. ‘’No necesitabas contarme, pero gracias por hacerlo. Hiciste sólo lo que pudiste hacer en ese tiempo. Salvaste la vida de tu hijo y la tuya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, siéntete orgulloso de eso.’’

Harry abrió sus ojos, verde a azul. ‘’Hay personas que son capaces de hacer algo, lo que sea y prefieren no hacerlo. Tú eres un omega fuerte, estabas dispuesto a matar por tu hijo -algo en contra de tu ADN.’’ Presionó aún más su palma en el cuello de Louis, haciendo pequeños círculos. Louis inclinaba su cabeza lado a lado, completamente calmado en el agarre del alfa. ‘’No te avergüences de lo que pasó, siéntete orgulloso de lo que tuviste que hacer para estar donde estás ahora.’’

Louis gimió alto y necesitado, tomando a Harry con su guardia baja. Louis lo hizo más fuerte, derritiéndose en sus manos. El omega se dejó caer en los brazos de Harry, lloriqueando antes de que los fuertes sonidos salieran de su garganta otra vez. Harry lo atrajo más hacia él, levantando a Louis en un sólo movimiento. El omega lo rodeó con sus dos piernas, acurrucando su rostro en la glándula de esencia de Harry, tomando fuertes respiraciones.

Harry estaba en su mismo lugar, sabiendo que tenía que llevar a Louis a la cama, pero no quería.

Louis estaba soltando sus feromonas, las personales. Estaba claro que el omega se sentía extremadamente cómodo como para bajar su guardia de esa manera. Olía tan indefenso.

Harry dio un paso, casi temiendo que Louis se asustara. Harry dio otro paso y Louis se aferró a la parte trasera de su camisa. ‘’Macarrones…’’

Harry tocó detrás de la cabeza de Louis, acariciándolo. ‘’Mañana.’’

‘’No…’’ Louis estaba drenado, no sólo de sus emociones, de la esencia de Harry. Se removió hasta que estuvo en el suelo, ‘’No.’’ Louis subió su mirada, atónito, hacia Harry. ‘’Hueles muy -muy bien.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’gracias por ser tan amable con un omega mestizo.’’

Harry no dijo ni una palabra, en vez miró a Louis llenar una olla con agua. El alfa puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, ignorando el cambio de la habitación -ignorando el pequeño alfa que miraba secretamente detrás de la pared.

-

‘’Abraham, hoy es el último día con el doctor de tu madre.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, dejando el rompecabezas. ‘’Mami no va.’’

‘’Sí, irá, si quieres ir tendrás que comportarte.’’ Harry se sentó en la silla, ‘’si no te comportas, entonces nos quedaremos y mami irá solo.’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza lentamente, ‘’Quiero ir con mami.’’

‘’Okey,’’ Harry levantó una mano, ‘’Mami está bañándose. Tienes que ir a prepárate, no puedes ir en pijama.’’

‘’Okey.’’

Desde ese día, nada había cambiado. Harry se había impresionada por haberse congelado -él no era del tipo que se congela. Había sido un momento emocional, los alfas eran creaturas protectoras y no les gustaba ver lastimados o tristes a los omegas. Tienen buen instinto familiar, son amables, agresivos pero aún amables -especialmente con su familia.

En la cultura de los lobos, es normal ayudar a alguien. Si ves un omega infeliz, un niño, incluso un alfa; es común tratar de ayudarles. Sostenerlos o llenarlos de su esencia -sólo para calmarlos, no proclamándolos. Era común ayudar a un omega regresar a su casa o a algún lugar a salvo si estaban perdidos.

No era común para un omega sólo entregarse a ti -lo que Louis había hecho anoche. Harry no sabía si era porque Louis no era un raza pura, o si eso importaba realmente. Tal vez fue por la cita con el doctor -Harry no tenía ni idea. Louis había gemido la noche pasada -esos gemidos son complicados.

Los niños lo hacen cuando están asustados, enojados, tristes.

Los adultos, específicamente los omegas, lo hacen cuando están con su pareja. Lo hacen como señal de angustia -por lo que probablemente Abraham se despertó. Los omegas lo hacen cuando necesitan ayuda -ayuda de verdad y consuelo. Lo hacen cuando se sienten 100% seguros, así se vuelven dóciles y listos para ser tomados.

No era una cosa común escucharlo.

Los gemidos eran comunes, todos los hace -estaban bien.

Pero los gemidos agudos, necesitados gemidos, eran confusos. Para Harry significaba que Louis se había vuelto lo suficiente dócil y que si probablemente lo tomaba en el sillón, Louis habría estado totalmente bien con eso. Significaba que pudo haberlo mordido y Louis no se habría negado a la marca. Significaba que Louis no estaba bien.

Harry incluso le había dado de su esencia, algo que él hacía al aire libre -no para alguien en específico. Sí, Harry a veces lo hacía para Abraham pero nunca para un adulto que no fuera su pareja -era… raro. Lo hizo sentir raro y vulnerable en cierta manera.

Aprendió cómo cocinar macarrones con queso, pollo con arroz y hoy sería lasaña.

Louis no había estado actuando diferente a su lado, tal vez estaba físicamente más feliz. Todo lo demás estaba normal, lo que estresaba un poco al alfa -si él era el único sintiéndose ansioso, ¿por qué?

‘’Escoge tu ropa para hoy.’’ Harry le dijo a Abraham mientras sacudía las sábanas. Harry acomodó la sábana en la cama, asegurándose de que estuviera perfectamente derecha.

‘’Este.’’ Louis corrió a un lado de su pierna. Sosteniendo una camisa verde unos shorts.

‘’Puedes usar la camisa.’’ Harry metió firmemente la sábana en el colchón. ‘’No puedes usar shorts, busca unos pantalones.’’

Abraham dejó la camisa en la cama, corriendo de regreso al armario.

‘’Oh, Harry-‘’ Louis apareció, dando un suave golpe en las manos del alfa. ‘’Odio que limpies, eso no viene con que cuides a Abraham.’’

‘’Sí viene, si hay mucha suciedad entonces se enfermará -estoy haciendo mi trabajo.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo. ‘’Estoy seguro que si no tiendes la cama, Abraham estará bien.’’

‘’Este.’’ Abraham corrió hacia la pierna de Harry otra vez. ‘’Pantalones.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Bien, ahora puedes vestirte.’’

Abraham corrió hasta el otro extremo de la cama. ‘’Mami.’’

‘’¿Necesitas ayuda, bebé?’’

‘’No.’’ Harry caminó alrededor de la cama, cargándolo. ‘’Enséñale a tu madre que puedes hacerlo tú solo.’’

Abraham movió los dedos de sus pies, ‘’Quiero que mami lo haga.’’

‘’Sí, eso veo, pero a veces tienes que hacer cosas tú solo. Estoy seguro que mami estará feliz al verte hacerlo.’’

Louis sonrió, aplaudiéndole hacia su hijo. ‘’Ve, Abby, mami quiere verte.’’

Abraham tomó un rato en quitarse la playera de su pijama, obteniendo ayuda. Louis lo animó todo el tiempo. Se puso su camisa, después los pantalones. ‘’Listo, mami.’’

‘’¡Bien hecho, bebé!’’ Louis sonreía, balanceando a su hijo. ‘’Lo hiciste muy bien, precioso, ¡mami está muy orgulloso de ti!’’

Abraham besó la nariz de Louis, ‘’Amo mami.’’

‘’Mami te ama, bebé.’’

Cuando Harry terminó de hacer la cama, puso las almohadas en su lugar. ‘’Puse las sábanas mojadas en la ropa sucia.’’

Louis sonrió, besando la mejilla de su hijo. ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’ Abraham había tenido un accidente esa noche. ‘’Tenemos que ir a lavandería el Lunes, Abby.’’

‘’No tienes lavadora aquí.’’ Harry recogió la ropa arrugada y la toalla mojada de Louis. ‘’Tengo una en mi casa, si quieres usarla.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’Oh -oh, no, está bien -no quisiera molestar.’’

‘’Mi lavadora es gratis, tú tienes que pagar una. Podemos ir después de tu cita.’’

Louis se balanceó atrás y adelante con Abraham. ‘’Eso sería muy lindo de tu parte, Harry.’’ Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Gracias.’’

Harry miró el rostro de Louis tornarse un rosa ligero, desviando la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

‘’Harry,’’ Louis bajó a Abraham, el pequeño arrimándose entre las piernas de Louis. ‘’Cuando no trabajo, no tienes que venir. Puedo cuidar a Abraham -es ridículo si vienes todos los días cuando no tienes que.’’

‘’Si no quieres que venga los días que tienes libres, no vendré.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Amo que estés aquí, Harry. Sé que Abraham también, nos haces sentir seguros -y eres muy gracioso.’’ Le hizo cosquillas a Abraham, haciendo que se retorciera, ‘’Te tendría aquí todo el tiempo, pero necesitas descansar.’’

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Louis lo estaba confundiendo más que antes. ‘’Haré lo que me digas.’’

Louis rió, ‘’Puedes venir cuando quieras, sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa siempre.’’

Harry tragó fuerte, manteniendo sus pies juntos, ‘’Gracias, Louis…’’

-

_‘’Será una masacre, señor.’’ El alfa de su lado estaba respirando pesadamente. ‘’Los Lobos no son lo suficientemente grandes -cinco disparos y los tiran.’’_

_Harry no prestaba mucha atención, estaba leyendo el mapa. Sus dedos tocaban ligeramente el grande papel, ‘’Todos se quedarán, sin fuego -haz que se detengan.’’_

_Zayn dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando de reojo a los otros alfas. ‘’Señor-‘’_

_‘’Como dije.’’ Harry leyó la parte superior del mapa rápidamente. ‘’Iré por detrás, solo.’’ Se levantó, alisando su camisa. ‘’Sabrán cuando yo los haya alcanzado, entonces irán todos ustedes al mismo tiempo.’’_

_Zayn inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Sin faltarte al respeto, señor, pero morirá. No puedes sobrevivir -ellos -ellos tienen unas dos mil tropas, con dos armas cada mestizo.’’_

_’Harán lo que les dije.’’ Harry tronó sus huesos de la espalda antes de abrir la puerta. ‘’Sabrán cuando me haya acercado.’’_


	6. Copo de nieve, Camelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La camelia es una flor que puede sobrevivir al frío.

_‘’Harry Styles…’’ El líder caminó alrededor del alfa atado, respirando pesadamente, chorros de sangre deslizándose por su rostro. ‘’Tú -tú eliminaste a más de la mitad de mis tropas.’’_

_Harry no dijo nada, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados._

_‘’Harry Styles está en frente de mí, ¡El Harry Styles!’’ Se estaba riendo maniaticamente -estaba destinado a morir, perdiendo tanta sangre. ‘’Tú destruiste a mi hijo.’’_

_Harry no se inmutó, aún con sus ojos cerrados. Sus brazos apretados en esposas._

_‘’¡Tú -tú me lo trajiste como un alfa diferente!’’ El líder tosió, un húmedo tosido -moriría pronto. Aunque el otro alfa no, Harry pudo escuchar sus tropas corriendo. ‘’Tuve que matar a mi propio hijo porque lo desfiguraste, no podía hablar -comer.’’ Harry escuchó una cadena de metal. ‘’Harry Styles, el líder del Sector de Tortura -¿te haz torturado a ti mismo?’’_

_Harry no respondió, preparándose._

_‘’Te acecharé hasta mi último aliento, Styles.’’ Se acercó demasiado a su oído. ‘’Me rogarás que te perdone incluso si eso me mata.’’_

_-_

‘’Quiero ir con mami.’’

‘’Tu madre todavía está con el doctor, debemos esperar.’’

Abraham estaba sosteniendo un juguete de la pila que estaba en la esquina en la sala de espera. Recargó su espalda en la rodilla de Harry, jugueteando con una pequeña muñeca.

Harry se sentó atrás de él, con sus brazos cruzados, viendo muchos omegas que ya había visto la primera vez que vino. Claramente estaban recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que Louis.

Louis salió de la puerta en cuanto otro omega fue llamado.

‘’Mami.’’ Susurró Abraham, despegándose. Harry lo apretó con sus piernas antes de que pudiera escapar. ‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis saludó desde el mostrador de pagos. ‘’Un segundo, bebé.’’

‘’No puedes salir corriendo sin decirme, Abraham.’’

Abraham se retorcía tratando de librarse, Harry lo jaló, cargándolo. ‘’¿Me escuchaste?’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza, intentando acercarse a Louis.

‘’Abraham, mírame, por favor.’’

El pequeño lo hizo, mirando nuevamente a Louis segundos después.

‘’Si sales corriendo te puedes lastimar. Debes quedarte a mi lado siempre, ¿entendido?’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, ‘’Sí… pero, pero mami.’’

‘’Lo sé, mami dijo que esperes, así que esperamos.’’ Harry se paró a un lado de la salida, con el pequeño, esperando a Louis.

‘’Hola, Abby.’’ Louis sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hijo. ‘’¿Te comportaste con Harry?’’

‘’Un poco mami.’’

‘’¿Un poco?’’ Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’Necesito un mucho, bebé.’’

‘’Sí mami.’’ Abraham abrazó a su madre fuertemente.

Louis sonrió, ‘’Eso es.’’ Mordió su labio alegremente, ‘’Desapareció por completo.’’

Harry tomó su rostro, ‘’Te ves cansado -si deseas tomar una siesta antes de lavar la ropa, deberías.’’

‘’Tengo que decir que sí a eso.’’ Louis se rió, ‘’¿Quieres tomar una siesta con mami, Abby?’’

‘’Quiero siesta con mami.’’

‘’Okey, precioso.’’

Harry extendió sus brazos por el pequeño, ‘’Abraham,’’ Lo bajó al suelo y Abraham frunció el ceño inmediatamente. ‘’Ve a dejar el juguete en su lugar, por favor.’’

Abraham miró al juguete de su mano, levantándolo hacia Harry. ‘’No.’’

‘’Sí, tú lo agarraste, ve.’’

‘’Harry tiene razón, Abby.’’ Louis asintió, ‘’Ve, precioso, estaremos aquí.’’

Abraham siguió mirando la muñeca, luego a un niño que estaba sentado en la esquina de donde había estado el juguete. ‘’¡Harry!’’ El pequeño gimió.

Louis se sorprendió por eso. ‘’¿Qué pasa, Abby?’’ Se arrodilló, colocando su mano en la pancita del menor. ‘’¿Por qué estás gritando?’’

‘’¡Harry!’’ Sacudió el juguete hacia el alto alfa, haciendo que se arrodillara junto a Louis.

‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

Abraham sollozó, agarrándose al abrigo de Harry. ‘’Lastimarme.’’

‘’Bebé,’’ Louis exhaló, ‘’nadie te lastimará. Estamos justo aquí.’’

Harry asintió ante eso, ‘’Nadie, pero entiendo.’’ Se levantó, tendiéndole una mano al pequeño. ‘’Tomará algo de tiempo.’’ Caminó hasta esa sección junto a él, dejando la muñeca de vuelta en su lugar antes de regresar con Louis.

‘’Wow, ¡buen trabajo, Abby!’’ Louis animó al sonrojado alfa.

Abraham abrazó la pierna de su madre, apretándola.

‘’Déjanos ir.’’

Louis arregló la chamarra de Abraham antes de salir. ‘’Woah.’’ El omega se estremeció, retrocediendo, agarrando a su hijo cuando una roca pasó volando a su lado. Harry logró agarrar la bastante grande piedra antes de que impactara. Movió al omega con su hijo detrás de él suavemente, tirando la piedra al suelo.

‘’¡Quitarse la marca está mal! ¡Quitarse la marca está mal!’’

Harry miró fijamente al pequeño grupo de personas, sintiendo como Louis agarraba su mano detrás. ‘’Muévanse.’’

Todos los del grupo negaron con la cabeza. ‘’No defienda a ese omega, señor, ¡no es bueno!’’ ‘’Muévase, señor.’’

Abraham gimió, Louis apretó su agarre de mano aún más.

‘’Dije que se muevan, no lo repetiré.’’ Harry gruñó, asustando a las personas para que retrocedieran a la pared detrás de ellos. ‘’Si alguien lanza una piedra, será la última que lancen.’’ Amenazó el alfa, atrayendo a Louis en frente de él. El agarre de la temblorosa mano del omega siguió hasta llegar al coche. Harry abrió la puerta trasera para que Louis metiera a Abraham, después la puerta del pasajero para Louis. Harry seguía mirando a las personas que los miraban de vuelta -disgustados, pero también asustados de decir otra palabra.

Harry se trepó al asiento del conductor, puso el auto en reversa y manejó antes de acelerar.

Louis estaba temblando a su lado, lágrimas saliendo de sus hijos. ‘’No-no debiste venir.’’

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham gimió.

Harry puso una mano en la rodilla de Louis, la otra en el volante. ‘’Habrías sido golpeado con una piedra junto a tu hijo. Estuvo bien que haya venido.’’ Se detuvo en frente de otro auto para entrar a la carretera. ‘’Abraham, no llores, tu madre solamente está emocional -no lastimado.’’

Louis apretó la mano de Harry con sus dos manos, llorando.

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham soltó patadas, tratando de escapar de su asiento.

Louis no respondió, los sollozos sacudían todo su cuerpo. Sus gemidos eran fuertes -algunos se quedaban atrapados en el fondo de su garganta, provocando escalofríos en Harry. Si lo estaba lastimando físicamente el escuchar al omega así de angustiado por la ansiedad -Abraham debía estarlo sintiendo igual de fuerte; si sus gritos y sus patadas no lo demostraban lo suficiente. Era demasiado para Harry para estar en el coche.

Se detuvo hacia un lado en la carretera, necesitando apartar las manos de Louis. ‘’Está todo bien, _Camelia,_ sólo iré a tu lado.’’ Harry llevó las manos de Louis a sus labios, Abraham se quedó quieto por ese momento. Suspiró aire caliente en los dedos congelados del omega. ‘’Sólo daré la vuelta hacia ti, quédate conmigo.’’ Harry rápidamente se quitó su abrigo. Se salió, corriendo alrededor del auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero. ‘’Ven aquí, dulce omega, ven.’’

Louis estaba llorando violentamente ahora, sus brazos yendo hasta los hombros de Harry. No ayudaba que Abraham comenzara a llorar otra vez.

‘’Ven a mí, pequeño copo de nieve, estás temblando -déjame sostenerte.’’ Harry cuidadosamente lo sacó del auto y lo atrajo a sus brazos. Con habilidad envolvió a Louis en su abrigo, el gatito lamiendo las lágrimas de sus brillantes mejillas, calmándolo de poco a poco.

El alfa trepó al asiento del pasajero, usando sólo una mano para alcanzar a Abraham quien se aferró fuertemente a sus dedos. ‘’Abraham, tu madre está bien, por favor no llores. Sólo un momento e iré a calmarte.’’ Presionó el botón del asiento de Abraham, el pequeño salió de este tan rápido como pudo.

El menor puso su pulgar en la boca, dejando que Harry limpiara sus lágrimas. Podía ver un poco a Louis desde ese ángulo, así que eso ayudaba.

Harry sostuvo el rostro de Louis cerca de su glándula de esencia, escuchando los latidos de su corazón calmarse con cada respiración. Una vez que Louis se calmó hasta quedarse dormido, Harry igual continúo dándole su esencia al omega abrumado.

Cuidadosamente, lo sentó en el asiento, acomodando su corto cabello detrás de su oreja. Acarició la mejilla de Louis con su nariz, asegurándose que el omega estuviera completamente calmado. Lamió las lágrimas restantes antes de regresar a la puerta trasera.

Harry extendió sus brazos hacia el pequeño, quien brincó a estos. ‘’Ven, dale besos a tu madre.’’

Harry acomodó al pequeño para que pudiera darle besos a Louis por todo su rostro. Harry sostuvo a Abraham cerca, tranquilizándolo. Lo regresó a la parte trasera y le dio unos pequeños cariños. El menor siguió con su pulgar en la boca, acariciando a Harry de vuelta, sus ojos se cerraron en seguida. Harry dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Abraham, ‘’Está a salvo, no dejaré que lo lastimen, Abraham.’’

Abraham tarareó, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, sus pequeñas manos apretando su propia camisa.

Harry cerró la puerta, recargándose en el viejo carro. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire nevado limpio, viendo su aliento salir de su boca.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de los coches pasando detrás de él. Le tomó un pequeño momento relajarse antes de regresar al asiento del conductor.

-

‘’Hola, Louis.’’

Louis suspiró en alivio, Abraham dormido en su pecho. ‘’Esto -noté tu olor pero no estaba seguro.’’

‘’Te dejé dormido en mi cama.’’ Harry se encorvó, ‘’Debí preguntar, pero quería que descansaras.’’

‘’No, no, gracias.’’ Louis trató de sonreír, apretando sus ojos para abrirlos por completo, ‘’Tu cama-¿nido? Es muy grande -muy cómoda, gracias.’’

‘’De nada.’’ Harry bajó la mirada hacia Abraham. ‘’Puedes recostarlo en la cama y dormir más rato, si lo deseas.’’

‘’Lo bajaré, gracias.’’ Louis miró la ropa que Harry estaba doblando. ‘’¿Esa es nuestra ropa?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry levantó una camisa con estampado de una tortuga en el frente. ‘’La lavé, ahora la estoy doblando.’’

‘’Harry.’’ Louis acomodó al pequeño en sus brazos, ‘’Siempre haces cosas innecesarias.’’

‘’¿No querías que lo hiciera?’’

‘’Por supuesto que no, no es tu trabajo.’’

Harry miró la camisa de Abraham, luego a Louis. ‘’Igual no me molesta.’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Louis se rió, ‘’Lo bajaré, sólo un momento.’’

Louis fue a la habitación, dejando a Harry continuar. Dobló la pequeña ropa interior del menor, después un par de pantalones.

‘’Déjame ayudar.’’ Louis se sentó a lado de Harry en los suaves cojines del suelo. Agarró una de sus camisas, doblándola lentamente.

‘’¿Estás cálido? Me aseguré de prender el aire.’’

‘’Oh, sí, está muy cálido, gracias.’’ Louis movió los dedos de sus pies. ‘’Muy cálido…’’

‘’Bien.’’

Louis jugó con una de sus camisas, ‘’Perdón, por llorar.’’

‘’Sueles pedir disculpas por cosas que no están en tu control.’’ Harry doblaba perfectamente ordenado. ‘’Cosas que, como tú dices, son innecesarias.’’

Louis sonrió tristemente, doblando la ropa. ‘’Sí, lo sé.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Gracias -me haces sentir… sentir tan seguro. Como si no pudiera ser lastimado.’’

‘’No dejaré que te lastimen, Louis, tampoco a Abraham.’’

Louis miró a Harry, quien seguía doblando rápidamente y perfecto. Asintió hacia él mismo, sin agarrar otra prenda de ropa. ‘’Actuaste muy rápido, sin pensarlo -mi hijo, te aseguraste que estuviera bien.’’

Harry dejó de doblar un pantalón de pijama de Louis, ‘’Si estoy cerca de ti, nadie los lastimará, lo prometo.’’

‘’Por un extraño…’’

‘’Yo ya no nos veo como extraños, pero si deseas pensarlo de esa manera, hazlo.’’ Harry volvió a doblar. ‘’E incluso si lo somos, no cambiaría. No dejaré que alguien lastime a otra persona sólo porque no se puede controlar.’’

Louis asintió, su barbilla pegada a su pecho, su labio en un puchero. Se inclinó lentamente, obligando a Harry que dejara de doblar. Recargó su cabeza en las piernas dobladas del alfa, dejando su rostro en el estómago de Harry.

Harry puso suavemente su mano en la cabeza de Louis, dejando que el omega llorara en su ropa. Harry se encorvó, presionando su cabeza contra la de Louis, dejando salir pequeñas olas de feromona.

Una vez que Louis se quedó dormido, Harry dobló el resto de la ropa cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarlo.

-

Abraham corrió después de Harry cuando el alfa fue a abrir la puerta. Se asomó por los pantalones de Harry, presionando su nariz contra la tela.

‘’Gracias.’’ Harry firmó la orden de la comida, recibiendo varias reverencias mientras pagaba. ‘’Tenga una linda noche.’’

Puso una mano en la cabeza de Abraham, apartándolo cuidadosamente. Harry cerró la puerta, con la comida en una mano. ‘’La comida está aquí, ¿tienes hambre?’’

Abraham estaba aferrado al pantalón de Harry. ‘’Hambre.’’

‘’Okey, déjame ir, por favor. No me puedo mover si me estás agarrando.’’

Abraham lo hizo, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda. ‘’Mami.’’

‘’Sigue durmiendo, déjalo descansar. Tuvo un día largo.’’ Abraham persiguió a Harry a la cocina, poniéndose de puntitas para mirar por encima del mostrador. ‘’Te serviré tu plato, siéntate por favor.’’

Abraham corrió de la cocina hasta la bajita mesa. Se sentó en un cojín, meciéndose hasta acomodarse. Estaba jugando con su ombligo hasta que Harry salió de la cocina con su plato de comida.

‘’Mm.’’ Abraham agarró un tenedor rápidamente. ‘’Mami también come.’’

‘’Lo hará, pero no lo despierte. Si tiene mucha hambre, despertará.’’

Harry colocó su propio plato, sentándose en el cojín al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. ‘’¿Te gusta?’’

‘’Mmhm.’’ Abraham asintió, cubriéndose la cara.

Harry llevó un poco a su boca, ‘’Te ahogarás. Entiendo que tengas hambre pero debes relajarte.’’

Abraham se sonrojó, poniendo menos comida en su tenedor. Masticó, mirando alrededor. ‘’Grande.’’

‘’Mi casa es grande.’’ Harry concordó, tomando un bocado de su plato.

Abraham levantó su pequeño vaso con agua, dando unos cuantos tragos. ‘’Juguetes.’’

‘’No tengo juguetes aquí, si quieres venir seguido puedo comprar juguetes.’’

Abraham asintió en cuanto los dos quedaron en un pequeño silencio.

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham soltó su tenedor, pero Harry lo detuvo antes de que corriera.

‘’Deja que mami venga a nosotros.’’

Louis sonrió, medio dormido, sentándose a lado de su hijo. Atrajo a Abraham a su regazo, besando el cuello del pequeño. ‘’Hola, bebé.’’

‘’Hola mami.’’ Abraham señaló la comida. ‘’Comida para mami.’’

‘’Que lindo, ¿Harry compró comida, precioso?’’

‘’Hawy compró.’’

‘’Se pronuncia Harry.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, Louis rió entre dientes, frotando sus ojos. ‘’Tiene tres años, Harry.’’

‘’Lo sé.‘’ Harry casi terminaba su plato. ‘’Necesitamos trabajar en su pronunciación.’’

‘’Hawy.’’ Abraham dijo nuevamente, pronunciando la ‘r’ como ‘w’.

‘’Harry.’’

‘’Hawy.’’

‘’Mi nombre no tiene una ‘w’.’’

Louis se carcajeó, apretando a Abraham más cerca. ‘’Tan bobo.’’ Se extendió hasta el vaso de Abraham. ‘’¿Puedo, bebé?’’

‘’Sí mami, te amo.’’

‘’Te amo, Abby, gracias.’’ Louis lo besó antes de tomar agua.

Harry se levantó, ‘’Te serviré tu comida -y agua.’’ Se fue antes de que Louis pudiera ofrecer ir él mismo.

Louis bajó la mirada a Abraham quien murmuraba algo para sí mismo.

‘’¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿Cómo te sientes?’’

‘’Bien, mami, estoy bien.’’ Abraham agarró los dedos de Louis, jugando con ellos. ‘’¿Mami bien?’’

‘’Sí, Abby, mami está bien. Sólo no estaba sintiendo del todo bien, lo siento.’’

‘’Está bien, mami. ¡Está bien!’’ El pequeño alfa besó sus dedos, ‘’Mami a salvo por Harry.’’

‘’Así es, bebé, Harry nos ha ayudado mucho.’’ Louis limpió comida de la mejilla de Abraham. ‘’Es muy amable, ¿no?’’

Los dos miraron a Harry caminar de regreso con dos platos llenos.

‘’Sí, mami. Hawy amable.’’

Harry se sentó, mirando al pequeño. ‘’Gracias -pero mi nombre es Harry.’’

‘’Hawy.’’

‘’Sin la ‘w’.’’

‘’Hawy.’’

‘’No, pero te dejaré en paz por ahora.’’

‘’Hawy.’’

Louis se estaba riendo, ocultando su cara en el cuello de Louis. ‘’Deja a mi hijo en paz.’’

‘’No lo estoy molestando.’’ Harry deslizó el plato de Louis más cerca, continuando con su segundo plato.

‘’Es más fácil para él decirlo así, Harry.’’ Louis sonrió, ayudando a Abraham a que llevara el largo tenedor hasta su boca.

‘’Que algo sea más fácil, no significa que debas conformarte.’’ Harry levantó su vaso de agua. ‘’Una ‘r’ no es una ‘w’.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’Me gusta.’’ Mordisqueó la mejilla del pequeño, agarrando su tenedor. ‘’Suena lindo.’’

Harry levantó una ceja, ‘’¿Decir mi nombre incorrectamente es lindo?’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Todo lo que dice mi hijo es lindo, si dice mal tu nombre entonces sí; es lindo.’’

Harry le dio una mirada seria a Louis. ‘’Si así lo sientes.’’

Louis se sonrojó, riéndose. ‘’Lo hago.’’

Harry levantó su tenedor. ‘’Ab-waham.’’

Abraham levantó la mirada rápidamente, dejando de masticar. Louis se rió, ‘’¡Harry!’’

‘’Ab-waham.’’ Harry repitió, ‘’También puedo pronunciar mal.’’

Louis dejó caer su cabeza, su voz volviéndose ronca por la risa. ‘’¡Que alfa tan bobo!’’

-

‘’Gracias por todo.’’ Louis acomodó a Abraham en sus brazos. ‘’Siento que no dejo de agradecerte.’’

‘’Está bien.’’ Harry abrió la puerta para que Louis entrara a su casa, cerrándola detrás de él. Dejó la canasta de ropa doblada en el suelo. ‘’En casa estás a salvo.’’

‘’Sí, gracias.’’ Negó con la cabeza, ‘’otra vez.’’

‘’Si necesitas algo, por favor llámame. No muerdo.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Lo sé.’’ El omega miró alrededor, ‘’Um, ¿te gustaría tal vez quedarte un rato más? No tienes qué -yo sólo…’’

‘’¿Tú sólo…?’’

‘’Yo,’’ Louis tragó fuerte, ‘’Yo a veces me quedo despierto leyendo o limpiando -coloreando los libros de Abby, no importa. Sólo espero a estar muy cansado -así puedo dormir y pensé que tal vez te gustaría hablar conmigo -tal vez hasta que me quede dormido pero si estás muy cansado -estoy seguro que estás cansado, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy preguntando. Deberías descansar -ni siquiera tenías que trabajar hoy.’’ Louis seguía divagando.

Harry tomó a Abraham entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza. ‘’¿Me puedes preparar chocolate caliente?’’

Louis se plasmó ante la pregunta, pero asintió. ‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’

‘’Gracias, llevaré a Abraham a la cama y te veré en la cocina.’’

Louis vio al alfa alejarse, la piel de gallina estremeciendo su piel. Realmente quería que Harry se quedara.

El día lo había irritado de una manera horrible. Louis se había aterrorizado y enfermado del estómago cuando una piedra casi golpea a Abraham -el pensamiento de que le habrían golpeado a él y a su bebé le había provocado náuseas.

Cuando Harry había atrapado la piedra, como si supiera lo que pasaría, había sido impresionante -increíble. La manera en que manejó la situación fue tan aliviador, ayudando a Louis a calmarse -llegando a los extremos de lamerlo. Había sido tan lindo con el omega, como si Louis fuera su omega. Se sintió tan bien ser sostenido por él, alrededor de su olor que lentamente se volvía familiar. Louis ansiaba seguridad para Abraham y para él, Harry era la encarnación de eso.

Louis se había quedado dormido, notando alegremente que Harry estaba cerca. El alfa creó una atmósfera tan relajante, una que Louis se esforzó de crear para Abby. Harry literalmente caminaba con ella encima.

Louis se quedó congelado, algo que había pasado antes, cuando había recibido la primera carta de su exesposo. Entró en pánico, Abraham siendo la única cosa que lo regresaba a la tierra. Louis sólo quería vivir normal, algo que parecía estar muy alejado de él.

El omega tocó la parte trasera de su cuello.

La marca había desaparecido por completo. El procedimiento le había quitado toda su energía, pero finalmente se había ido. Había una pequeña cicatriz, una que no le importaba a Louis. Ahora no tendría que usar siempre un suéter de cuello alto para ocultar la mitad de una marca. No tendría que preocuparse por preguntas y amenazas, Louis podría ser feliz al verse en el espejo sin sentir arcadas viendo la mordida.

Louis se sentía como un millón de dólares.

Harry era tan amable. No sólo con él, o con Abby, lo era en general. No juzgaba a Louis por quitarse la marca, no lo miraba mal. En su lugar, Harry juró proteger a Abby -protegerlo a él. Era surreal y confundía el corazón y mente de Louis. Los lobos salvajes eran claramente muy diferentes a los domesticados.

Harry era tan gentil, tan carismático y amoroso. Era muy cariñoso, asegurándose que cada parte de Louis estuviera en su nivel. Parecía como si los lobos puro quisieran que sintieras su amor, amaban fuerte cuando lo hacían. Harry no parecía sonreír -o reír o reaccionar diferente. A Harry les importaba, asegurándose que tuvieran mucha comida y estuvieran felices. Harry los veía no como extraños, pero posiblemente tampoco como amigos. Louis era el ‘jefe’ de un muy importante alfa -un alfa que lideraba un ejército de lobos. Era casi gracioso, Harry seguramente no tenía nada que ver.

‘’¿A qué hora trabajas mañana?’’

Louis sirvió la taza de Harry, clavando unos pequeños malvaviscos hasta arriba. ‘’A las once, la hora usual.’’ Levantó la taza con sus dos manos, agachando la cabeza. ‘’Disfruta.’’

Harry lo aceptó, ‘’Gracias.’’ El alfa miró su alrededor, encontrando galletas Graham en el mostrador. ‘’¿Te sentarás conmigo?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Louis alejó la leche y los malvaviscos, siguiendo a Harry hasta la mesa de dos personas. ‘’¿Está bueno?’’

Harry asintió, bebiendo la mitad de su taza en un trago. ‘’Muy, gracias.’’ Remojó su galleta en la bebida, Louis sonrió al infantil alfa, ‘’¿Quieres?’’

‘’No, gracias.’’ Louis tocó su estómago, ‘’Estoy muy lleno por la cena, estuvo muy rica.’’

‘’Bien.’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Comes mucho.’’

‘’Soy un alfa.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Lo eres.’’

‘’Cuando tu hijo crezca, comerá como yo.’’

Louis sonrió de lado, ‘’Me aseguraré de alimentarlo bien.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Harry, ¿hay alguna otra manera que pueda pagarte?’’ Harry se acabó dos galletas. ‘’Entiendo que estoy para enseñarte a cocinar -¡y lo haré! Pero, siento que estás haciendo mucho trabajo y estoy teniendo algo complicado comprometerme a enseñarte.’’

‘’No quiero dinero.’’

‘’¿Por favor?’’ Louis resopló, ‘’No tengo mucho, pero puedo darte algo.’’

‘’Tengo dinero, demasiado.’’ Harry bebió lo restante de su chocolate, recargándose hacia atrás. ‘’Sigue enseñándome, disfruto cuidar de Abraham, está bien.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Louis se sonrojó, ‘’eres muy bueno con él.’’

‘’Soy bueno con los niños.’’

Louis se rió entre su mano, ‘’Y muy bobo.’’

‘’Supongo.’’ Harry miró con dulzura a Louis. ‘’¿Cómo te sientes?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, frotando sus manos contra sus jeans. ‘’Estoy bien. Me hiciste sentir muy bien, Harry.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

Louis sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos. ‘’Tu casa es muy grande -vives ahí solo, ¿verdad? Huele igual que tú.’’

‘’Así es.’’

Louis arrastraba sus pies nerviosamente, ‘’¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu casa sea tan grande?’’

‘’Cuando estoy en casa usualmente estoy en mi forma de lobo.’’ Louis se puso animado. ‘’Tengo muebles pequeños y los que hay están muy cerca del suelo.’’

‘’Sí, eso veo.’’ Louis asintió rápidamente, ‘’Me gusta la simplicidad, es muy cómodo -muy suave.’’

‘’Me gustan las cosas suaves.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Lo pude notar por tu cama-nido. Fue muy difícil salir de ahí.’’ Se abrazó a si mismo, ‘’Tu lobo debe ser enorme.’’

‘’Lo es.’’ Harry rascó su cuello, ‘’Soy más grande que tú tres veces de altura.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, ‘’Wow- un poco aterrador.’’

‘’Lo puedo ser.’’

Louis miró a los tatuajes con detalle que cubrían los brazos de Harry y un poco de su cuello. Se acercó más a él, sonriendo. ‘’Este.’’ Señaló tres rasguños en el brazo del alfa. ‘’¿Qué significa?’’

Harry lo tocó, señalando cada línea, ‘’Canino, lobo, manada. Cuando entré por primera vez, me hicieron esta, es común durante el campamento de entrenamiento.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Louis señaló una salpicadura de sangre, aunque de alguna manera sabía, quería que Harry se lo dijera. ‘’¿Qué hay de esta?’’

‘’Esta es opcional para los soldados, porque cuando me volví líder -son necesarios.’’ Harry le enseñó otras salpicaduras de sangre. ‘’Por cada diez mil que maté, obtengo una salpicadura.’’

Louis se sentó enderezándose, ‘’Di-diez mil.’’

Harry asintió serio, ‘’Sí.’’

‘’Oh -wow.’’ Apretó sus labios, ‘’¿Cu-cuántos tienes?’’

‘’En total tengo once.’’

‘’Wow.’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Um, okey -¿cuál es tu favorito?’’

Harry levantó su camisa sin avisar, los ojos de Louis volando hacia las marcas que nunca había visto -no todas eran marcas de tatuajes. Harry estaba muy formado, no le sorprendía, con muchas cicatrices (probablemente de quemaduras) cubriendo su torso.

El alfa tocó la corona de su pecho, ‘’Esta.’’

‘’Ese símbolo es porque fuiste un líder.’’

‘’Sí, pero lo recibes cuando te vas.’’

Louis se mordió la lengua, ‘’Y te fuiste.’’

‘’Lo hice.’’

‘’Si estoy siendo muy personal, por favor me dices.’’ Harry asintió una vez, ‘’¿Por qué te fuiste?’’

‘’No te diré eso, pero no fui despedido -renuncié.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Louis lamió sus labios, ‘’¿a qué edad fuiste líder?’’

‘’Diecinueve.’’

‘’¡Diecinueve!’’ Louis casi gritó, recuperándose. ‘’Eso -es una muy temprana edad.’’ Podías empezar a los diecisiete, lo que significaba que Harry estuvo un año en el campamento de entrenamiento, un año de solado y después se convirtió en líder -algo muy extraño.

‘’Sobresalí.’’ Harry acarició los tatuajes más pequeños de sus manos.

‘’¿Por-por qué la corona es tu favorita?’’

Harry bajó la mirada, ‘’Porque me fui.’’

-

_‘’¿A dónde irás?’’_

_Harry desvió la mirada del alfa, ‘’¿Les dirás, Zayn?’’ Subió su oscura mirada, ‘’No mientas.’’_

_El alfa cruzó sus brazos, ‘’¿Crees que lo haré?’’_

_Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’No lo creo, pero deseo que lo digas.’’ Su mandíbula se endureció, ‘’porque si lo haces, no me sentiré mal al matarte.’’_

_Zayn rió disimuladamente, ‘’Ya veo.’’ Mordió su labio inferior, ‘’No lo haré.’’_

_Harry asintió, ‘’Viviré entre los mestizos.’’_

_‘’Harry,’’ Zayn gruñó, ‘’eso es ridículo -ya peleaste por ellos y contra ellos -es suficiente. Ve a casa -no vivas con ellos. Nadie sabrá si te vas a casa.’’_

_Harry lamió sus helados y resecos labios, ‘’No quiero pelear más, Zayn. He terminado con la lucha, con la tortura.’’ Cerró sus ojos, ‘’No puedo seguir haciéndolo.’’_

_Zayn no dijo nada, su aliento saliendo blanco. ‘’Renunciaste; no necesitan pensar que estás muerto.’’_

_‘’Estoy en una lista permanente. Si no estoy muerto, y tengo un hijo, entonces seré llamado para regresar.’’ Zayn suspiró, ‘’No tengo que decir que estoy muerto, pero si no pueden encontrarme -entonces lo estoy. No me traiciones, Zayn.’’_

_El alfa subió la mirada, quedándose quieto. ‘’Nunca lo haría.’’_


	7. Baba.

‘’Abby, ¿sabías que Harry es un Lobo?’’

Abraham bajó su ahora vacía taza de chocolate. ‘’¿Lobo?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis sonrió subiendo la mirada a Harry quien estaba concentrado en una imagen de un jardín. Mordió su labio, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Es un lobo muy grande.’’

Los ojos de Abraham brillaron, su boca formando una pequeña ‘o’. ‘’¿Lobo grande, mami?’’

‘’Sip.’’

Abraham sostuvo fuertemente su crayón, ‘’Hawy.’’

‘’Abraham.’’ Harry agarró un crayón azul.

‘’¿Tú -un lobo grande?’’

‘’Lo soy.’’ Harry subió la mirada, ‘’Muy grande.’’

Abraham se sentó en el regazo de Louis. ‘’¿Como -como una casa?’’

‘’Depende del tamaño de la casa.’’ Harry coloreó de azul unas flores.

Louis cubrió su boca, riéndose. ‘’Él ve una caricatura de un niño que se convierte en un lobo y es muy grande para su casa.’’

‘’He tenido la desgracia de ver esa caricatura, sí.’’ Harry agarró otro crayón. ‘’No soy tan grande, Abraham. Sí quepo en mi casa.’’

Abraham casi se vio decepcionado.

Louis besó la parte trasera del cuello de su hijo. ‘’Harry,’’ Mordió su labio, pasando su lengua por encima. ‘’¿Puedes contarnos de Alaska?’’

‘’Mami y yo mudarnos a Alka.’’ Abraham recargó su cabeza en Louis, empezando a colorear de nuevo.

‘’Es Alaska, Abraham -no Alka.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Está bien igual,’’ Harry miró de reojo a Louis, ‘’porque a tu madre le gusta tu infantil pronunciación.’’

Louis levantó su cabeza orgulloso, sonriendo. ‘’Me gusta mucho.’’

Harry asintió, rodando levemente los ojos. ‘’Él piensa que es lindo.’’

Abraham asintió una vez, ‘’Mami piensa soy lindo.’’

‘’Sí lo pienso, bebé. El más lindo, más precioso niño en el mundo.’’ Le dio un suave apretón a la pierna de su hijo. ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’Te amo, mami.’’

‘’Alaska,’’ Harry empezó, ‘’es hermoso.’’ Abraham dejó caer su crayón, metiéndose su pulgar en la boca. ‘’Es muy grande, frío, algunos lugares tienen temporadas.’’ Agarró un crayón morado, ‘’Donde yo vivía siempre hacía frío -mucho frío.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Tú y yo viviremos en Sitka, bebé. Donde Harry vivía hace demasiado frío.’’

‘’Sí y ustedes nunca sobrevivirían.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero contra su pulgar, gimiendo. Louis tapó las orejas de su hijo, ‘’¿Podrías ser más sutil?’’

Harry alzó una ceja, ‘’No podrían sobrevivir, ser honesto no siempre es lindo.’’ Harry inclinó hacia adelante, descubriendo las orejas del pequeño. ‘’Aprenderás esto.’’ Agarró su crayón, ‘’Siempre habrán cosas malas. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. ‘’Abraham miraba seriamente al alfa. ‘’Eso no significa que debas aceptar el mal.’’ Harry se encogió de hombros, ‘’pero tampoco puedes ignorarlo.’’

Louis bajó la mirada hacia su hijo, ‘’Harry es muy sabio, precioso; nos ayuda mucho a aprender.’’

Abraham asintió lentamente, sus ojos achicados y pegados en el alfa. ‘’Sí mami.’’

-

‘’Tu suéter.’’ Harry detuvo a Louis en un solo movimiento antes de que abriera la puerta. Louis se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. ‘’Tu suéter, Louis.’’

Harry ayudó al omega a ponerse su suéter. Descolgó la bufanda del gancho, rodeando el cuello de Louis con ella. Sostuvo la mano de Louis, entregándole su lonchera rosa. ‘’En caso de que te de hambre.’’ Harry, serio, arregló el cabello de Louis antes de limpiar algo de su ojo. ‘’Listo, puedes irte.’’

La expresión de Louis se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa, ‘’E-eres muy rápido.’’

‘’Lo soy.’’

Louis soltó una carcajada, ‘’Bueno, sí.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’rápido -fuerte -sabio.’’

‘’Esas tres.’’ Harry abrió la puerta. ‘’Abraham, tu madre se va.’’

Abraham llegó corriendo del baño, con su cepillo de dientes en mano. ‘’¿Mami se va?’’

‘’Sí, bebé, pero regresaré.’’ Louis se encorvó, con sus dos pulgares hacia arriba. ‘’Mami tiene su entrevista de un segundo trabajo.’’

Abraham corrió hasta él, dejándose cargar. Abraham dio pequeños toques en los labios de Louis. ‘’Okey, mami. Hawy y yo esperaremos a mami.’’

‘’Oh, gracias, bebé. ¿Ambos mantendrán la casa cálida para mi?’’

Abraham miró a Harry, ‘’¿Hawy?’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza levemente, ‘’Lo haremos, Abraham, siempre lo hacemos.’’

‘’Siempre, mami. Siempre dejar cálida la casa.’’

Louis se rió, dejando besos tronados en las mejillas de Louis antes de besarlo. ‘’Deséame suerte.‘’ Bajó a su hijo. ‘’Regresaré pronto.’’

‘’¡Suerte, mami!’’ Harry extendió una pierna, evitando que el pequeño se acercara a la puerta.

‘’Adiós, Louis.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza a un lado, con una sonrisa pequeña. ‘’¿No me deseas suerte, Harry?’’

Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’No la necesitarás.’’ Cargó a Abraham, ‘’Pero si lo deseas, buena suerte.’’

-

‘’Necesito tres huevos.’’

Abraham brincó de su pequeña escalera, corriendo al ahora surtido refrigerados. ‘’Pastel para mami, pastel para mami.’’ El pequeño tarareaba desde el refrigerador hasta regresar con Harry. Le alzó el cartón al alfa.

‘’Gracias, Abraham.’’ Harry rompió dos huevos con una sola mano. Le dio el último al pequeño alfa. ‘’¿Quieres intentarlo?’’

‘’Sí, para mami.’’ Abraham susurró, levantando sus brazos. Harry lo sentó en el mostrador. ‘’¿Cómo?’’

‘’Lo golpearás contra la mesa, no muy fuerte.’’ Harry cuidadosamente le enseñó al menor, ayudándolo a romper el huevo que cayó en el recipiente -sus grandes manos encima de las pequeñas. ‘’Bueno, ahí está el huevo.’’

‘’Ups.’’ Abraham miró dentro del recipiente, frunciendo el ceño. ‘’Blanco.’’

‘’Se llama cáscara.’’ Harry sacó con cuidado los pequeños trozos. ‘’Está bien, la próxima vez lo romperemos en un vaso primero.’’ Se lavó las manos, ‘’usa tu pequeña escalera para lavarte las manos.’’

Abraham seguía sentado, corriendo con su escalera hasta el fregadero. Harry lo ayudó a lavarse sus manos. Abraham se volteó, apoyando su rostro en la camisa de Harry. ‘’Siesta…’’ Harry se arrodilló, levantando la cara del pequeño.

‘’Terminaré el pastel de mami.’’ Acarició el rostro del menor. ‘’¿Okey?’’

‘’No-no, ayudo.’’ Abraham se sonrojó, entrelazando sus dedos con los del alfa. ‘’Después -siesta.’’

Harry asintió, agarrando las pequeñas manos. ‘’Okey, Abraham.’’

-

‘’Uuh.’’ Louis se quitó sus guantes antes de la bufanda. ‘’Hace mucho frío.’’ Agradeció el cálido aire de su casa.

‘’¡Mami en casa! ¡Mami en casa!’’ Abraham llegó corriendo de la cocina.

Louis se rió, sacudiéndose la nieve. Apartó sus zapatos antes de cargar a Abby. ‘’Hola, bebé. Mírate, tan feliz.’’ Abraham no necesitaba sonreír para que Louis supiera que estaba feliz.

Hasta que sonrió.

Louis casi se desmaya.

Tocó todo el rostro de su hijo. ‘’¿Abby?’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ La sonrisa de Abraham no era grande pero los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron. ‘’¡Hawy y yo hicimos pastel para mami! ¡Un pastel grande para mami!’’

Louis se encorvó, sólo para asegurarse que no se estaba imaginando la sonrisa. Sostuvo entre sus manos la mejilla de Abraham. ‘’…Bebé -estás…’’ Louis se quedó sin palabras, su hijo no se daba cuenta de el shock en el que estaba por verlo sonreír. Louis tomó la oportunidad para sonreír de vuelta. ‘’Un pastel, ¡para mí!’’ Louis lo levantó, columpiándolo. Louis fue atacado por las risitas de Abraham. Lo acercó más, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de su hijo. ‘’Oh, mi precioso Abby.’’

‘’Hola, Louis.’’

Louis rápidamente limpió una lágrima, pero Harry pudo verlo. Harry se acercó, una mano apoyada en la espalda de Abby y la otra en un costado del rostro de Louis. Le dio una mirada tierna al omega, ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

Louis sonrió, negando con la cabeza. ‘’Te diré más tarde.’’ Rodeó a Harry con un brazo, abrazándolo. ‘’Me dieron el trabajo.’’

Abraham intentó hablar, apretado entre ambos. ‘’¡Mami tiene el trabajo!’’

Harry sostuvo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Louis, ‘’Sabíamos que te lo darían.’’

Harry lentamente se había vuelto más cariñoso con el omega, no lo podía evitar. Algunas cosas eran normales en un alfa raza-pura -pero otras cosas eran bastante exageradas. Harry no tenía mucho control sobre el cariño que demostraba a Louis, ni hacia Abraham, especialmente cuando los dos lo habían recibido tan bien.

Harry dio un paso atrás, ‘’Felicidades, te hicimos un pastel.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Muchas gracias.’’ Besó a Abraham, ‘’¿Ayudaste a hacer el pastel, precioso?’’

‘’¡Sí, mami!’’ Abraham aplaudía, moviendo sus piernitas con felicidad. ‘’Es rosa, color favorito de mami.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Harry los llevó a la cocina, ‘’el rosa es mi color favorito.’’

Abraham se abrazó al cuello de Louis, ‘’Hawy dijo sabía mal.’’ La mandíbula de Louis cayó, ‘’Pero, ¡pero dijo que mami lo amará!’’

‘’Sí que sabe mal.’’ Louis señaló al desastroso decorado pastel. ‘’Corté una rebanada y estaba crudo.’’

Louis casi recoge su mandíbula del suelo.

‘’Pero ya habíamos puesto el glaseado.’’ Harry señaló al exceso de brillos. ‘’Tu hijo no debería tener brillos, no sé por qué los tiene.’’ Abraham hizo un puchero hacia eso. ‘’Pensó que sería buena idea poner brillantina en el pastel.’’ Dijo Harry de manera inexpresiva, ‘’los brillos no son chispas -no recomendaría comer el pastel.’’

‘’Pero,’’ Los labios de Abraham temblaba, ‘’Mami lo ama…’’

Louis se carcajeó, inclinándose hacia adelante. ‘’¡Oh por Dios, lo amo!’’

-

‘’Normalmente trato de hacer esto mientras duerme -se pone muy inquieto.’’

‘’Inaceptable.’’

Louis rió en silencio, cortando la última uña de Louis. ‘’Es un niño.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ Harry extendió una mano para que le diera las pequeñas uñas. ‘’Los niños aprenden a quedarse quietos.’’

Louis sonrió para sí mismo, levantándose y saliendo del cuarto. ‘’Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.’’

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, ‘’Lo estás haciendo muy bien -mejor que cualquier madre que haya conocido.’’

Louis se dio la vuelta, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido. ‘’G-gracias, Harry.’’ El omega emitió una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’Eso -es muy lindo.’’

‘’De nada.’’ Harry caminó a la cocina, ‘’sólo hablo con la verdad.’’

Louis mordió su mejilla por dentro, tratando de no sonreír nuevamente. Se removió alegremente, siguiendo a Harry hasta la cocina. ‘’Escuché,’’ Louis pasó sus manos detrás de su espalda, ‘’que iré a la playa pronto.’’

Harry tiró las pequeñas uñas en el bote de basura antes de cruzarse de brazos. ‘’Le dije a Abraham que lo llevaré porque nunca ha ido. Le gusta la arena y los castillos.’’

‘’Sí, le gusta.’’ Louis se aproximó a Harry, ‘’estoy libre en dos días.’’ Se encogió de hombros, ‘’podemos ir ese día.’’

‘’Hay probabilidades de lluvia, si no llueve, podemos ir.’’ Harry se recargó en la pared. ‘’No iremos sin ti, lo juro.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Gracias.’’ Se balanceó sobre sus pies descalzos. ‘’Camelia.’’

Harry parpadeó, ‘’Es una flor.’’

‘’Tú,’’ Louis murmuró, ‘’me dijiste Camelia hace tiempo -es una flor.’’

‘’Lo es.’’

‘’Nunca he visto una.’’

‘’He viajado a muchos lugares.’’ Harry miró a Louis a través de sus pestañas, ‘’La camelia es mi flor favorita.’’

A Louis se le puso la piel de gallina, sus mejillas tornándose rosas. ‘’¿Son -bonitas?’’

‘’Extremadamente.’’ Harry se alejó de la pared con ayuda de su pie, ‘’Pueden sobrevivir en climas fríos, la mayoría son rosas.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis cruzó sus manos por adelante, ‘’rosa es-‘’

‘’Tu color favorito.’’ Harry completó, ‘’No lo sabía -una linda coincidencia.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Sí, algo.’’

-

Harry no necesitaba una pareja -no estaba buscando. Eventualmente querría una familia -probablemente, pero a su tiempo. Se adaptaba muy bien a diferentes lugares así que no sería difícil encontrar a alguien. Harry era bueno con los niños, incluso si ellos se resistían al principio. Los niños tendían a estar cerca de él.

Harry aprendió cómo cocinar macarrones con queso, pollo con arroz, pasta con salsa de tomate, pastel de caja (más o menos), huevo con tocino y carne con puré de papas y elotes, que era el favorito de Abraham hasta ahora -oh, y chocolate caliente con muchos, muchos malvaviscos.

Harry se encontraba lavando los trastes.

Louis había tenido el día libre, así que había regresado a dormir -con mucha persuasión por parte de Harry.

Irían a la playa ese día porque había estado lloviendo el otro día.

Abraham estaba sentado a un lado de Harry, armando un nuevo rompecabezas (Harry trataba de siempre traer diferentes).

El niño había desarrollado un fuerte cariño hacia él, Louis de igual manera. Ambos se habían muy apegados a él, la casa había pasado de una atmósfera tensa a una tranquila y cálida. Harry sintió el cambio -Louis siempre lo mencionaba.

Harry no podía decir que no le gustaba su ambiente amoroso, era muy -muy lindo. Harry se aseguró no estar tan cómodo en un lugar -sin embargo, cada día se volvía un poco más difícil.

Abraham subió la mirada cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se detuvo rápidamente, corriendo entre las piernas de Harry. ‘’¡Mm!’’

‘’Tranquilo, por favor, no pasa nada malo. Sólo fue la puerta.’’ Harry terminó de secar un recipiente antes de guardarlo. ‘’Con permiso, necesito caminar.’’

‘’¡Miedo!’’ Abraham mordisqueó los pantalones de Harry, algo que se estaba volviendo muy común -A Harry no le gustaba eso.

Apartó a Abraham, ‘’Sin morder mi ropa. Iré a la puerta.’’

Harry llegó hasta la puerta, escuchando a Abraham correr. Bajó la mirada, ‘’No despiertes a tu madre.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, asintiendo antes de correr a la habitación. Harry se asomó por la mirilla, viendo a un rubio.

Abrió la puerta, parpadeando hacia el omega. ‘’Buenos días.’’

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron, ‘’Qu- buenos días -¿dónde está Louis?’’

‘’¿Cuál es tu nombre?’’

‘’Uh, Niall.’’ El rubio entrelazó sus dedos al frente, inclinando la cabeza. ‘’Por favor, discúlpeme, sólo no esperaba ver un alfa. Mis disculpas, señor.’’

‘’No te preocupes.’’ Harry inclinó levemente su cabeza, ‘’Louis sigue durmiendo, puedes entrar y esperarlo si quieres.’’

‘’Oh, sí.’’ Niall se sonrojó, ‘’por favor.’’

Harry abrió por completo la puerta, dejando entrar a Niall. El omega limpió sus pies antes de quitarse los zapatos. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, aclarando su garganta. ‘’Uh- ¿y Abraham?’’

‘’Abraham.’’ Harry nunca alzaba la voz, viajaba por si sola. El pequeño asomó su cabeza por atrás de la pared. ‘’Ven, Abraham, es un amigo de tu madre.’’

Abraham escuchó, corriendo hacia Harry. Niall se arrodilló, ‘’Hola, Abby, ¿cómo estás?’’

‘’Bien.’’ Abraham se aferró al borde de la camisa de Harry, mordiendo su labio. ‘’Mami está durmiendo.’’

‘’Eso oí,’’ Niall sonrió, ‘’¿puedo tener un abrazo?’’

Abby asintió, apartándose lentamente de Harry para abrazar al omega. Harry asintió, ‘’Terminaré de lavar los trastes.’’

‘’Oh, un momento, por favor.’’ Niall le llamó, ‘’¿quién -eres?’’

‘’Mi nombre es Harry, soy la niñera de Louis.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Las cejas de Niall se arquearon, ‘’encontró niñera -un alfa.’’ Sus ojos pasearon hasta las marcas de Harry. ‘’un militar -alfa de raza-pura.’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Hawy.’’ Abraham alzó sus dos brazos hacia el alfa. ‘’Rompecabezas.’’

Harry cargó al pequeño, presionando su nariz contra la mejilla de Abraham, besando gentilmente su piel. ‘’Estaré en la cocina con él, por favor siéntete en casa. ¿Tienes hambre?’’

Los ojos de Niall estaban completamente abiertos. ‘’No… ¡no! Muchas gracias, estoy bien.’’

‘’Por favor, hazme saber si cambias de opinión.’’ Harry se alejó con el pequeño, Niall siguiéndolo casi con miedo. Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, mirando a Harry bajar a Abraham. Frotó su ojo, ‘’¿Cuándo empezaste?’’

Harry agarró una toalla y un nuevo traste. ‘’Eso te lo dirá Louis.’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Niall asintió, ‘’wow, un alfa.’’

Harry asintió, secando un vaso pequeño de Abraham. ‘’Lo soy.’’

‘’Eso es genial,’’ Niall sonrió, ‘’increíble. ¿Louis está bien?’’

‘’Eso creo.’’ Apartó el traste. ‘’Está feliz.’’

Abraham alzó una pieza del rompecabezas, ‘’Disculpa, Hawy.’’

Harry bajó la mirada, ‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

‘’Rompecabezas.’’

‘’¿Qué significa eso?’’ Harry no dejó de secar, ‘’No entiendo.’’

‘’Necesito ayuda con mi rompecabezas, por favor.’’ Abraham se sonrojó.

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry acomodó la toalla en su hombro, poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado del pequeño. ‘’Déjame ver.’’ Abraham le dio la pieza. Los ojos de Harry escanearon el rompecabezas. ‘’Cuando armas un rompecabezas, Abraham, asegúrate de iniciar con las esquinas.’’ Abraham miró el rompecabezas y luego a Harry. ‘’Esta pieza irá cerca de la esquina. Cuando tengas todas las esquinas puestas lo encontrarás, sino, te ayudo.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Abraham sostuvo la pequeña pieza en su puño. ‘’Gracias…’’

‘’De nada.’’

Abraham se inclinó, pegando su rostro con el de Harry. ‘’Quiero a mami.’’

‘’Lo sé, Abraham, pero déjalo descansar.’’ Harry subió su mirada a Niall, ‘’puedes sentarte si quieres.’’

La mandíbula de Niall estaba floja, parpadeando lentamente hacia el alfa. ‘’Wow… ¿Estás saliendo con Louis?’’

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron levemente, ‘’¿Disculpa?’’

Los ojos de Niall cayeron al suelo, ‘’Oh, discúlpame, no debí preguntar -lo siento mucho. No es mi asunto. Eres muy cariñoso con Abraham.’’

‘’No estamos saliendo. Estoy aquí para cuidar a Abraham.’’ Harry desvió la mirada, pasándola hacia Abraham quien lo miraba fijamente.

‘’Niall.’’ Las tres cabezas giraron hacia la entrada de la cocina. Louis estaba frotando su ojo con la palma de su mano. ‘’Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?’’

Niall tomó un momento antes de responder. ‘’Sólo vine a saludar.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham corrió, pasando por Niall para llegar a Louis. Levantó sus dos brazos, ‘’¡Mami!’’

‘’Hola, precioso.’’ Louis bostezó, estirándose antes de levantar a su hijo. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

‘’Sí mami, hago rompecabezas.’’

‘’Mm, ¿el que te trajo Harry?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’

Louis miró detrás, a Harry quien seguía arrodillado. Sonrió tiernamente, ‘’Buenos días otra vez, Harry, ya conociste a Niall.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry se levantó, ‘’Buenos días -otra vez, Louis.’’

El omega inclinó su cabeza antes de regresar su atención a Niall. ‘’Hola, Niall, otra vez.’’

Los ojos de Niall estaban completamente abiertos, ‘’Louis, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?’’

Louis asintió lentamente, sonriendo. ‘’Estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas.’’ Besó a Abraham, ‘’Abby, deja a mami hablar con Niall a solas un momento. Quédate con Harry por mi.’’

‘’Sí mami.’’ Abraham agarró la mano de Louis, besándola. Regresó corriendo a su rompecabezas, dejándose caer sobre su trasero. ‘’Hawy, mami habla con Niall solos.’’

‘’Lo escuché, Abraham, gracias.’’ Harry entrecerró sus ojos hacia Louis, quitando la toalla de su hombro. ‘’Iremos a la playa en una hora.’’

Louis asintió, bostezando. ‘’Okey, Harry.’’ Agarró la mano de Niall, ‘’ven.’’

-

‘’¿Un alfa?’’

‘’Sí, lo sé.’’ Louis frotó sus rodillas, recostándose en su cama. ‘’Es muy lindo, Niall.’’

‘’¿Te gusta?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, ‘’No sé, no importa. No quiero una pareja.’’ Presionó su rostro contra una almohada, ‘’Pero, es muy atractivo.’’ Niall se rió, ‘’Y el más amable, lindo alfa que he conocido.’’

‘’Es increíble con Abby, Louis, absolutamente increíble.’’ Niall rozó la mejilla de Louis, ‘’Abby lo ama.’’

‘’Oh sí.’’ Louis asintió serio, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’Abraham está obsesionado con él -igual que yo.’’ Sonrió, ‘’es tan atento, cálido, me hace sentir seguro -y lo más importante, hace sentir seguro a Abby.’’

‘’Eso veo.’’ Niall sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Impresionante, estoy muy feliz por ti, Louis.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Louis bostezó, sentándose. ‘’Discúlpame por bostezar. Apenas obtuve un segundo trabajo.’’

‘’Muy bien.’’ Niall cruzó sus manos en su regazo, ‘’Cansado o no; te ves muy saludable, Louis, Abby también.’’

‘’Gracias, Niall. Harry nos ha mantenido saludables.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ El grito de Abraham le provocó escalofríos a Louis. El pequeño llegó corriendo a la habitación, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Louis bajó de un salto, cargando a su hijo.

‘’Abby, Abby, mira a mami.’’

‘’¡Papi!’’

El corazón de Louis se paralizó.

‘’Niall, agarra a Abby. Abby, quédate aquí hasta que mami diga.’’

Abraham asintió, aferrándose a la camisa de Niall. Niall se levantó, ‘’Louis, llamaré a la policía.’’

‘’No lo hagas.’’ Louis retrocedió lentamente, ‘’no.’’ Corrió hasta la sala, su respiración ahogándose en su garganta. Harry estaba totalmente quieto, CJ estaba sin aliento.

‘’Louis -dile a este puto psicópata quién soy.’’

‘’Es algo temprano para que estés borracho, CJ.’’ Louis gruñó, ‘’sal de mi puta casa -¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?’’

‘’Soy tu puto esposo.’’

‘’No lo eres, tengo una orden de restricción contra ti.’’ Louis se quedó en su lugar, mirando de reojo a Harry quien sólo miraba fijamente al alfa borracho. ‘’¡Vete de mi casa!’’

CJ gruñó, ‘’Dame a mi hijo.’’

Harry pareció encontrar eso como una amenaza, caminó en frente de Louis. Sus ojos mirándolo de manera peligrosa, ‘’Vete.’’

El alfa borracho tragó fuerte, ‘’Así que -que sólo encontraste a alguien más, ¿eh? ¿Eh?’’

Las manos temblorosas de Louis se agarraron al brazo de Harry. ‘’Harry-‘’

‘’Vete.’’ La voz de Harry estaba baja y calmada. ‘’No sé cómo los encontraste, no me importa. No me importa si estás borracho, no me importa si quieres a tu hijo. Te lo estoy advirtiendo, vete.’’

CJ retrocedió un paso. ‘’Te arrepentirás de esto.’’ Harry dio dos pasos hacia CJ, CJ dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Frotó su nariz con el dorso de su mano. ‘’Regresaré.’’

‘’No lo harás.’’ Harry seguía acercándose hasta que el hombre quedó afuera.

CJ trataba de ignorar a Harry, fijando su mirada en el omega detrás de él. ‘’Louis -lo arreglaré.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos. ‘’Me escuchaste -¡ow!’’ Harry le dio un golpe directo a su nariz, saliendo descalzo hacia el frío aire. Sostuvo por la garganta a CJ. ‘’Louis no es tu omega, no arreglarás nada más que tu nariz rota.’’ Empujó a CJ contra la pared, apretando su mano alrededor del cuello del hombre hasta que se quedó sin aliento. ‘’Estás jugando con fuego, mestizo.’’

CJ trató de gruñir, dejando escapar ahogadas y blancas respiraciones en su lugar.

Harry aventó a CJ al suelo como si fuera un muñeco. ‘’No vengas otra vez.’’ El otro alfa se tapó su sangrienta nariz, retrocediendo torpemente. Le dio una última mirada a Louis antes de correr por las escaleras.

‘’Harry…’’ Louis se puso de puntitas hacia el alfa, colocando gentilmente su mano en su hombro.

Harry se giró, ambas manos sosteniendo el rostro de Louis. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

Louis estaba temblando. ‘’Lo estoy.’’ Respiró, abrazando a Harry. ‘’Gracias -muchas gracias.’’

Harry besó la parte superior de su cabeza, ‘’Estás helado. Por favor, vamos adentro.’’

Louis negó con su cabeza, apretando más al alfa. ‘’Eres increíble.’’

Harry inclinó su cara, acariciando el rostro de Louis con ella. Presionó su nariz contra el cuello de Louis, respirando el cálido aire de su fría piel, ‘’Ya te lo había dicho, no te lastimará, ni a Abraham.’’

Louis asintió, apunto de llorar. ‘’No tuve miedo -supe que estaría a salvo gracias a ti.’’ Empujó su rostro hacia el pecho de Harry, temblando ante el frío aire. ‘’¿Cómo nos encontró?’’

Harry cargó a Louis sin avisar. ‘’Estás helado.’’ Cerró la puerta con su pie, tomando grandes pasos hasta la habitación de Louis. Abraham saltó del regazo de Niall en cuanto vio a Harry entrar.

‘’¡Mami! ¡Mami! Hawy, ¿mami bien?’’

‘’Mami está bien.’’ Harry agarró una sábana de la cama, envolviendo a Louis en ella. Dejó besos calientes en las mejillas del omega, ‘’no deberías salir sin cubrirte, Camelia.’’

Niall ayudó a Abraham a subirse a la cama, ‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham se puso muy cerca de Louis. ‘’¿Papi se fue?’’

‘’Se fue, bebé.’’ Louis se acurrucó en el calor corporal de Harry. Louis sacó los brazos de la sábana, agarrando a su hijo.

Niall frunció el ceño, ‘’¿Cómo te encontró?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, lamiendo el rostro de Abraham. ‘’No tengo idea.’’

‘’Tu vínculo.’’ Harry estaba pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Louis. ‘’Sólo porque te hayas deshecho de la marca no significa que el vínculo esté roto.’’

Louis gruñó en silencio, colocando su rostro en el pecho de Harry. Abraham se envolvió más a él y a Louis en la sábana. ‘’Está bien, mami.’’ Abby limpió su rostro, ‘’Harry aquí, mami.’’

Harry acarició la mejilla del pequeño. ‘’Estoy aquí, Abraham.’’

-

‘’¡Mira, mira, mami!’’ Louis señaló agresivamente una estrella de mar. ‘’¡Estrella!’’

Louis sonrió animándolo, ‘’Wow, bebé, una estrella de mar.’’ Se arrodilló, recogiéndola. ‘’¿Quieres agarrarla?’’

Abraham se balanceó, extendiendo sus dos manos. ‘’¡Quiero agarrarla!’’

Louis se rió, colocándola en sus pequeñas manos. ‘’¿Qué tal?’’

Abraham chilló, riéndose. ‘’¡Estrella!’’

Louis aplaudió con alegría, riendo. ‘’Te ves hermoso, Abby, ¡el niño más hermoso del mundo!’’

Abraham estaba sosteniendo la estrella de mar, moviendo sus pies en fuertes pisotones. ‘’¡Amo, mami!’’

Harry llegó caminando hacia ellos con tres tazas en mano. ‘’Traje chocolate.’’

Abraham levantó la estrella de mar, enseñándosela a Harry. ‘’¡Mira, Hawy, estrella!’’

Harry asintió, dándole una taza a Louis. ‘’Es una estrella de mar.’’ Dejó las otras dos tazas en la arena. ‘’No tienen cerebros.’’

‘’¿No cerebro?’’ Abraham miró a Louis impresionado, ‘’No cerebros, mami.’’

Louis asintió rápidamente, ‘’Eso es muy cierto, bebé.’’

Harry agarró la estrella, regresándola al suelo. Abraham alzó sus manos enguantadas hacia su cara, ‘’Quiero quitarme mis guantes, mami.’’

‘’Oh no, precioso, tienes que dejarlos.’’

Abraham señaló las manos de Harry. ‘’Harry no usa guantes, mami.’’

Harry puso una taza en las manos de Abraham. ‘’Ese chocolate es para ti.’’ Acarició la mejilla de Abraham, ‘’Yo no uso guantes porque siempre estoy cálido. Tus manos se enfriarán y se pondrán azules.’’

Abraham dio un largo trago a su taza, con ayuda de sus dos manos. ‘’¿Azul?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry agarró su propia taza, parado a un lado de Louis. ‘’¿Cómo te sientes?’’

Louis miró a su hijo sentarse a un lado de su nueva amiga, la estrella de mar, con su nariz roja por el viento del océano. ‘’De hecho estoy bien.’’ Louis sonrió, señalándole a Abby su taza, ‘’Honestamente, este es el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.’’

Harry tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida caliente. ‘’Está muy feliz.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis murmuró, ‘’míralo.’’ Arrulló, admirando a su hijo. ‘’Hermoso, lindo, tan valiente -un niño tan amoroso. CJ se lo pierde, nunca podrá ver esto.’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’Me asusta que regrese cuando no estés aquí -que nos lastime, a Abby. Pero -pero, estoy muy feliz de que Abby esté sonriendo incluso después de ver a su padre -incluso cuando CJ vino a nuestra casa -sabiendo donde vivimos, Abby está feliz y yo también.’’ El omega sacudió su cabeza con asombro, ‘’Mira esa sonrisa.’’

Abraham le estaba diciendo unas cuantas cosas a su nueva amiga, haciendo un pequeño monto de arena con una mano.

‘’Eres como un ángel.’’ Louis sonrió a Harry, ‘’¿De dónde llegaste?’’

Harry alejó su taza de la boca, ‘’De Alaska -Alka.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Alfa bobo.’’

‘’No te lastimará, Louis.’’ Harry miró fijamente al omega, ‘’si lo hace, lo mataré.’’

Louis se giró hacia el alfa, con sus ojos llorosos. ‘’Nunca te pediría que hicieras eso -no vale la pena.’’

Harry terminó su chocolate caliente, ‘’Si llega a ir cuando yo no esté, me avisarás.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Louis se inclinó, recargándose en el brazo de Harry. ‘’Lo haré.’’

Harry rodeó los hombros de Louis con una mano. ‘’Estás muy cariñoso últimamente.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes en el abrigo de Harry, ‘’Pararé entonces.’’ Harry atrajo más a Louis cuando trató de apartarse.

‘’Sólo estaba confirmando algo.’’

Louis miró a su hijo quien los miraba fijamente. Lo saludó con la mano, ‘’Hola, bebé.’’

Abraham saludó de vuelta unos segundos después, tratando varias veces de levantarse dificultándosele por su abrigo. Se aproximó a la pareja abrazada, ‘’Mami.’’

‘’¿Sí, precioso?’’ Louis se encorvó al nivel de los ojos de su hijo. ‘’¿Te divertiste hablando con tu nuevo amigo?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’ Abraham se inclinó hacia el espacio de su madre. ‘’Mami… ¿Hawy como papi?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis se apresuró a responder, casi tirando su taza. ‘’Harry no es como papi, para nada. Harry es muy bueno, bebé, Harry es muy bueno para nosotros -nada que ver con papi.’’

Abraham asintió, metiendo un pie en la arena. Pasó su mirada de Louis a Harry quien miraba el océano. Abby besó la nariz de Louis, ‘’Baba.’’

‘’¿Baba?’’ preguntó Louis.

‘’Harry baba.’’

Los labios de Louis se entreabrieron, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Miró a Harry quien ahora los miraba a ellos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’Mi nombre no es baba.’’ Abraham gimió, arrimándose más a Louis. El mayor exhaló, ‘’Pero si quieres llamarme así,’’ Sus ojos conectaron con los de Louis brevemente, ‘’puedes.’’


	8. Cariñoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El idioma de Islandia es islandés.  
> Faðir significa padre, Frændi significa tío, fallegur significa hermoso.

_‘’La tortura,’’ Harry jugó con su anillo. ‘’Está en mis huesos.’’_

_Su terapeuta asintió, escribiendo cosas en su libreta. ‘’¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?’’_

_Harry miró fijamente sus manos, ‘’Cuando estuve perdido en la nieve -solo, aluciné a una familia -una pequeña.’’ El afa tragó fuertemente, ‘’Quiero una familia, eventualmente.’’ Harry frotó los costados de sus ojos, ‘’¿Cómo les diré que he torturado a personas que probablemente no han hecho nada malo?’’_

_La terapeuta se quitó sus lentes, ‘’Para ti, ¿matar y torturar son dos cosas diferentes?’’_

_Harry resopló, ‘’Puedo matar -si está permitido, si estoy peleando -puedo matar.’’ Apretó sus rodillas, ‘’pero torturar -torturar es diferente. Puedo hacerles inmaginables cosas a las personas. Puedo arruinarlos hasta el punto de que pierdan la cordura -lo he hecho.’’ Harry asintió, ‘’si sólo pudieras entender qué he hecho, nunca serías capaz de estar aquí sentada hablando conmigo.’’_

_La terapeuta aclaró su garganta, bajando su pluma. ‘’Lo dudo.’’_

_Harry la miró fijamente, ‘’No lo puedes dudar, si no lo sabes.’’_

-

‘’Okey, Harry -Isaac, quédate cerca de tu madre.’’

Harry puso una papa pelada en el colador. ‘’Tendré listas sus habitaciones para cuando lleguen.’’

‘’Gracias, Harry. Te veremos pronto.’’

-

‘’Hola Isaac.’’ El pequeño corrió hacia los brazos del alfa. Harry besó cada una de sus mejillas, ‘’¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?’’

‘’Bien, Frændi.’’

‘’Que buena pronunciación, Isaac.’’ Sostuvo el pequeño rostro del niño, ‘’haz crecido tanto.’’

Isaac sonrió, ‘’Te extrañé.’’

‘’Igual yo.’’ Harry colocó una mano en el estómago de Liam, ‘’Liam.’’

Liam suspiró con calma, abrazando al alfa, recostando su cabeza en el hombro contrario. ‘’Un vuelo tan largo.’’

‘’Me disculpo, omega.’’ Besó su mejilla, ‘’Estoy seguro que fue díficil por tu embarazo.’’

‘’No, Harry, no.’’ Los ojos de Liam se cerraron lentamente, ‘’está todo bien.’’

Zayn dejó caer las maletas al suelo. ‘’El clima es mucho más cálido aquí.’’

‘’Para nosotros, sí.’’ Harry bajó al niño, dejándolo vagar por ahí. ‘’Tendré que irme para cuidar a Abraham.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Liam juntó sus manos. ‘’Abraham. Estoy seguro que Isaac amaría conocerlo.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’pero Abraham es un niño muy asustadizo. Ha mejorado mucho, lo averiguaremos.’’ Les hizo señas hacia su casa abierta. ‘’Por favor, como siempre, siéntanse en casa.’’

Zayn inclinó su cabeza hacia su antiguo comandante, ‘’Gracias.’’

Harry le dio palmaditas al hombro de Zayn, jalándolo hacia él en un abrazo. ‘’Estaré de regreso más tarde, después de las ocho. Nos prepararé la cena.’’

Liam sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo que columpiaba sus piernitas. ‘’¿Ese mestizo te ha enseñado a cocinar?’’

‘’Así es, su nombre es Louis. Tal vez se los presente, es muy amable.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Me encantaría.’’

‘’Mama.’’ Isaac se agarró a los pantalones de Liam, ‘’¿Me puedo transformar, por favor?’’

‘’Pregúntale a tu Frændi, conejito, ve.’’

Isaac se aproximó a Harry, con su cabecita inclinada. ‘’Frændi, ¿puedo transformarme?’’

‘’Por supuesto, omega, adelante.’’

El niño sonrió, dando saltitos. Corrió a una habitación diferente, regresando como un pequeño lobo completamente negro, con ojos de un color café claro. El pequeño lobo corrió por todo el grande espacio, arrastrándose a las piernas de su padre.

‘’Isaac,’’ Zayn rascó la oreja del pequeño, ‘’por favor trae tu ropa.’’

El cachorro asintió una vez, corriendo de regreso a la otra habitación.

‘’Regresaré, por favor llámenme si necesitan algo.’’

Liam posó una mano en su pancita, ‘’Por supuesto, Harry.’’

-

‘’Buenos días, Ha-‘’ Louis dejó entrar el viento cuando Harry entró a su departamento. Louis dejó la puerta abierta, dándose la vuelta. ‘’Harry.’’

‘’Buenos días, Camelia.’’ Harry se quitó su abrigo, colgándolo. ‘’¿Cómo estás?’’

‘’Yo-‘’ Louis tocó su cuello, frunciendo las cejas, ‘’Bien, ¿y tú?’’

‘’Muy bien, gracias.’’ Miró alrededor, ‘’¿Dónde está Abraham?’’

‘’Está en el cuarto, vistiéndose -lo bañé en la mañana…’’

Harry se aproximó a Louis, su brazo yendo detrás de él para cerrar la puerta. Harry tenía acorralado a Louis contra la puerta, lo miró a los ojos -se veía molesto. ‘’¿Por qué me ves tan distante?’’

Louis gruñó inconscientemente, cubriendo su boca de inmediato. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron el doble de su tamaño, sorprendido. El omega bajó rápidamente la mirada, sus manos temblaban. Harry le levantó su rostro, presionado a Louis contra la puerta, ‘’¿Qué te hice? Yo nunca te he gruñido.’’

Louis apretó la mandíbula, removiéndose en su lugar. Las manos de Harry apretaron su cara, sin lastimarlo. ‘’Háblame, Louis, ¿qué pasa?’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham chilló, corriendo hacia atrás de las piernas de Harry. ‘’Huele a-‘’ Abraham se apartó rápidamente, tapando su nariz.

Harry se volteó, ‘’¿Huelo?’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos. ‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis pasó a un lado de Harry para cargar a su hijo. ‘’Yo- puedes irte, discúlpame por hacerte venir. Llevaré a Abraham conmigo al trabajo.’’

La boca de Harry se abrió literalmente, su mano apoyada en su pecho. ‘’¿Hice algo malo?’’

Louis acercó a Abraham a su glándula de esencia, ‘’Me dijiste que no tenías pareja.’’

‘’¡No tengo!’’ Harry gruñó, acercándose. ‘’¡Nunca te he mentido!’’

Los ojos de Louis se aliviaron, Abraham estremeciéndose ante el alfa enojado. ‘’Tú -hueles a omega embarazado -y como a un niño. No es tu olor normal.’’ La boca de Louis formó un ceño fruncido, ‘’es muy fuerte.’’

Harry cerró sus ojos, dejando salir un largo suspiro. ‘’No tengo pareja, ni un hijo.’’ Se acercó a los dos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Abraham ‘’ven a mí, Abraham.’’

Abraham dejó que Harry lo cargara, relajándose con su esencia, quitando los otros olores que había traído con él. ‘’Estás celoso.’’

Abraham se tensó.

‘’Está bien,’’ Harry masajeó el largo cabello de Abraham, por todo su cuero. ‘’Es normal en niños.’’ Pasó su mirada a Louis, quien tenía sus dedos entrelazados, sonrojado. ‘’Aunque no es común en omegas -que no están en pareja.’’

Louis desvió la mirada, ‘’Sólo me sorprendió.’’

Harry acarició el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis, ‘’¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Camelia? ¿Estarás molesto?’’

Louis se estremeció ante el ligero toque. ‘’Si me dices por qué hueles -diferente.’’

‘’Tengo una familia quedándose en mi casa, tienen un hijo -Isaac, tiene tres años y es un omega. Sus padres son Liam y Zayn, tienen su vínculo. Liam está embarazado.’’ Harry negó con su cabeza, ‘’y me dices bobo a mí.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos, avergonzado. ‘’Lo siento.’’

‘’No lo sientas. Ven a mí, omega.’’

Louis se deslizó entre los brazos de Harry, posando una mano en la espalda de Abraham. ‘’Escuchaste a Harry, bebé, sólo es su familia.’’

Abraham no movió su rostro, asintiendo. ‘’Sí, mami.’’

Louis suspiró, acariciando su espalda de abajo a arriba.

‘’No hay necesidad de estar celoso.’’ Harry reacomodó a Abraham hasta verle su rostro. ‘’Isaac amaría jugar contigo.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham se movió, intentando alcanzar a Louis. ‘’¡No!’’

‘’Tranquilo.’’ Harry no lo dejó apartarse, ‘’no necesitas gritar para darte a entender.’’ Murmuró, besando al niño. ‘’Tranquilo, Abraham.’’

‘’No jugar, baba.’’

‘’Okey, lo entiendo, está bien.’’

Louis sonrió con tristeza, ‘’Me llevaré a Abraham.’’ Agarró a su hijo de vuelta, ‘’por favor, tómate un tiempo para estar con tu familia.’’

Los ojos de Harry se achicaron, claramente lastimado. ‘’¿Sigues enojado conmigo?’’

‘’No, Harry.’’ Louis meció a Abraham de un lado a otro. ‘’Hoy trabajo en el kiosco, siempre llevo a Abraham conmigo. Por favor, quédate con ellos hoy y estoy libre mañana.’’ Sonrió, ‘’está bien.’’

Harry negó exageradamente con la cabeza, ‘’Me quedaré.’’

‘’No,’’ Louis insistó, ‘’no te quedarás. Mereces un día libre por aguantarnos tan emocionales todo el tiempo. Por favor, no te necesito hoy.’’

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron, ‘’No quiero irme, Louis.’’

Louis sonrió miserablemente, ‘’Lo sé.’’ Suspiró cuando Abraham apretó su camisa. ‘’Pero no te estoy preguntando, Harry.’’

-

‘’¿Estás de vuelta tan temprano?’’ Liam frunció el ceño, frotando su ojo.

Harry se quitó su abrigo, parpadeando hacia el piso. ‘’Fui -mandado a casa temprano.’’

Liam inclinó su cabeza a un lado, ‘’¿Pasó algo?’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, con sus ojos pegados hacia abajos, ‘’No -no sé.’’ Colgó su abrigo antes de quitarse los zapatos. ‘’Louis está -enojado conmigo.’’ Posó una mano en su corazón, finalmente alzando la mirada hacia el omega con ceño fruncido. ‘’No se siente bien.’’

-

Louis se había enojado -se puso celoso, listo para abofetear a Harry para sacarlo de su casa -fue egoísta.

Harry no era el padre de Abraham.

Harry no es su alfa.

No necesitaba un alfa.

Harry tenía razón, era común en niños estar celosos cuando alguien que amaban olía a otro niño. Un olor desconocido -con sólo el pensamiento hacía a Louis gruñir.

Los mestizos por naturaleza eran más enojados -más celosos.

Louis era celoso.

En teoría los Lobos y Humanos no debieron emparejarse. Era un rechazo natural del univero. Los mestizos no podrían vivir entre los raza-pura si lo intentaran. Los raza-pura eran más libres, más amorosos y receptivos. Los Lobos puros se ponían celosos, extremadamente celosos pero por cosas que realmente importaban. Se ponían celosos cuando sentían que era necesario.

Los lobos preguntaban primero, después reaccionaban la mayoría de las veces.

Los mestizos reaccionaban primero, enojados y molestos -impuros.

Una imperfección que Louis trataba de manejar.

Lo había lastimado, físicamente, cuando Harry entró. Se sintió como si Louis hubiera sido engañado, se sintió tonto. (Se sintió incluso peor cuando se enteró que sólo era una familia cercana). Era frustante, especialmente con Harry. Era lindo, protector y perfecto con Abby -perfecto con él. Harry era todo lo que buscarías en un alfa -en un lobo. ¿Cómo Louis podía verlo todos los días y no encariñarse? Harry amaba a su hijo, un niño que no era suyo. Harry ayudaba a Abraham, le enseñaba y se aseguraba que estuviera feliz -sano.

Louis no sabía qué hacer. No quería una pareja -Harry no quería una pareja. Louis no necesitaba una, tenía a Abraham. Tenía a su hijo para amar -pero, claramente el amor de Harry era diferente. Harry le provocó algo al pecho de Louis que nadie más podría provocar.

Louis aprendió a bloquear a las personas -no permitirles dejar entrar, no permitirles acercarse. Podría suceder otra vez -todo había estado bien al principio, incluso en el medio. Pero después se puso negro y azul por dentro y Abby también, por dentro y por fuera. Cualquier otro ser humano habría puesto una especie de barrera. Se asegurarían de estar seguros -de que su hijo estuviera seguro. A Louis no le gustaba ser engañado, y no porque se sintiera estúpido, más bien porque era un dolor que no podría soportar una segunda vez.

El corazón de Louis se había congelado cuando dejó a CJ. Pero -Louis es un omega, compatiblemente es algo que no puede ignorar. Las almas gemelas siempre fueron un mito, algunas personas lo creían. Louis lo había creido hasta un punto, hasta que se demostró que estaba muy equivocado.

Pero-

Era difícil no querer estar con Harry -le estaba derritiendo a Louis su pequeño frío corazón.

-

Louis le sonrió a Abby, ‘’¿Cómo está tu chocolate, bebé?’’

Abraham subió su pulgar en aprobación. ‘’Bien, mami.’’ Levantó su taza con ambas manos, tomando pequeños tragos. ‘’Mami.’’

‘’¿Sí, precioso?’’ Louis acomodó sus platos.

‘’…Quiero baba.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Louis sonrió compresivamente, acariciando la mejilla de Abby, ‘’lo sé, yo también. Pero tenemos que respetar a Harry. Nos ayuda mucho, merece tiempo junto a su familia.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño.

‘’Si mami trabajara todo el tiempo y nunca me vieras, ¿estarías feliz?’’

‘’¡No!’’

‘’Por supuesto que no, bebé.’’ Louis frunció los labios, cortando la carne para Abraham. ‘’Así que, tenemos que dejar a Harry estar con su familia.’’ Abraham agarró un pequeño pedazo de carne, metiéndolo a su boca. Louis se rió, ‘’¿Rico?’’

‘’Rico, mami.’’ Abraham murmuró, mirando su alrededor. ‘’¿Harry es familia, mami?’’

‘’Um, algo así, corazón, no realmente. Harry me ayuda a cuidarte.’’ Louis se sonrojó en un suave color, alejando el tenedor y el cuchillo.

‘’Me gusta baba, mami.’’ Abraham agarró su tenedor, metiendo otro pedazo a su boca. ‘’Bueno con mami, bueno conmigo. ¡Nos protege de papi también!’’ Masticó, balanceando sus pequeños pies. ‘’¡Da muchos muchos besos a mí y a mami!’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis sonrió junto con un largo suspiro. ‘’Lo hace, baba es muy bueno con nosotros.’’

‘’Muy bueno con nosostros.’’ Abraham estuvo de acuerdo. Miró su plato, sentándose en sus rodillas. ‘’¿Elote?’’

‘’Hoy no,’’ Louis rió, comiendo su propia comida. ‘’Harry hizo eso hace dos días -otra vez.’’ Acomodó un largo mechón de cabello de Abraham en su oreja. ‘’Realmente te gusta el elote.’’

‘’Amo.’’ Abraham sonrió levemente, ‘’amo mami también.’’

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, chocando sus narices tiernamente. ‘’Mami te ama también.’’

Abraham soltó unas risillas alrededor de su tenedor. ‘’Mami, quiero ir a la playa.’’

‘’¿Sí? Mami está libre mañana, podemos ir.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham trató de agarrar arroz, logrando sostener unos pequeños pedazos en su lugar. ‘’¿Baba viene con nosotros?’’

‘’Recuerda, Abby, su familia está con él.’’ Louis bajó su tenedor, limpiando su boca. ‘’Tal vez,’’ El omega murmuró, ‘’¿Puedes jugar con el bebé de la familia de Harry?’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, ‘’¡No, mami!’’

‘’Por favor, no le grites a mami, precioso.’’

Abraham inmediatamente frunció el ceño, bajando su cabeza. ‘’Lo siento, mami.’’

‘’Gracias, bebé.’’ Louis se encogió de hombros, ‘’Está bien si no quieres, pero es una buena manera de que puedas ver a baba.’’

Abraham mordió su labio, ‘’Lastimarme, mami.’’

‘’No, bebé, no.’’ Louis arrulló, ‘’nadie te lastimará. Baba nunca, nunca dejaría que eso pasara, ¿o sí?’’

‘’Nunca nunca, mami.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’y mami definitivamente nunca, nunca, nunca dejaría que alguien te lastime, ¿lo haría?’’

Abraham rió disimuladamente, negando con la cabeza. ‘’Nunca nunca -nunca, mami.’’

‘’Eso es.’’ Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, ‘’¿Harías un esfuerzo, bebé? ¿Puedes intentar hacer un amigo por mami?’’

Abraham se trepó desde su silla hasta el regazo de Louis. ‘’Lo que sea por mami.’’

-

‘’Louis.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente por el tono de Harry. ‘’Hola, ¿Harry?’’

‘’Sí, ¿está todo bien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Abraham está bien?’’

Louis no pudo evitar reir entre dientes ante el tono preocupado de Harry, ‘’Estamos bien, Harry, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?’’

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, ‘’Estoy normal.’’

Louis asintió, presionando su mano contra el celular. ‘’Normal no es malo, así que bien.’’

‘’Supongo,’’ Hubo silencio. ‘’¿Sigues enojado conmigo?’’

‘’Nunca estuve enojado contigo, Harry.’’

‘’Lo estabas, no me mientas.’’

Louis tocó la parte superior de sus pantalones de pijama. ‘’Sólo estaba sorprendido.’’

‘’Celoso.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, ‘’Un poco.’’

Harry murmuró, ‘’No tengo pareja, Louis -ni hijo.’’

‘’Eso no importa.’’ Louis aclaró su garganta, ‘’no somos pareja.’’

‘’No lo somos.’’

Louis rascó su nuca, ‘’¿Harry -estás ocupado mañana?’’

‘’Nunca estoy ocupado si necesitas algo.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Tan amable -bueno, hablé con Abby y le gustaría tratar de jugar con el hijo de tu familia.’’

‘’Isaac. ¿Abraham estuvo de acuerdo?’’

‘’Sí, dijo que lo trataría.’’ Louis rió, ‘’Sólo me sorprendió. Lo hace realmente porque quiere verte.’’

‘’Siempre puede verme.’’

‘’Sí, sólo te extrañó.’’

‘’No tenía que irme.’’

Louis apretó sus labios, ‘’Lo sé. A Abraham le gustaría ir a la playa.’’

‘’Puedo ir en la mañana, podemor ir a desayunar y luego a mi casa, podrás conocer a Liam, Zayn y a Isaac.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Okey, Harry.’’

Harry no respondió por un momento. ‘’Camelia.’’

Louis presionó su frente contra sus rodillas, ‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’No estés triste, me aseguraré de nunca faltarte el respeto otra vez.’’

Le dieron escalofríos a Louis hasta su columna. Gimió y Harry contuvo el aliento. Louis apretó sus rodillas, acercándolas más, un pequeño gemido ahogado en su garganta.

‘’Que omega tan lindo.’’ Harry murmuró alegremente, ahora el aliento de Louis se detuvo. ‘’¿Por qué me gimes?’’

Louis lo hizo de nuevo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. ‘’Estaba tan celoso -perdón, no me suele pasar, me confundo a veces.’’

La voz de Harry estaba tranquila, ‘’No lo volveré a hacer. Fui descuidado y traje un olor desconocido a tu casa. Me disculpo, Camelia.’’

Louis gimió, los dedos de sus pies contrayéndose en el cojín del sillón. ‘’Está bien.’’

‘’Pobre omega.’’ Harry susurró, ‘’duerme, estás cansado.’’

Louis soltó un suspiro, ‘’Okey…’’

‘’Pon la alarma.’’

‘’Lo haré.’’

‘’Ahora, Camelia, quiero escucharlo.’’

Louis cuidadosamente se deslizó del sillón, un pie fuera primero, yendo hacia la puerta. Presionó dos botones, esperando el sonido y la luz ponerse roja.

‘’Bien, omega.’’

Louis se estremeció ante esa frase, contrayéndose contra la puerta.

‘’Es hora de dormir.’’

‘’Sí…’’

‘’Estaré ahí en la mañana.’’

‘’N-necesito darte una llave.’’

‘’No tienes qué, si necesito entrar, puedo.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Pensé que la alarma era para asegurar que nadie puediera entrar.’’

‘’Nadie puede entrar, pero yo sí. Puedes darme una llave, si quieres. Pero para que sepas, que si necesito entrar, puedo hacerlo solo.’’

Louis sonrió, adormilado, recargándose en la puerta. ‘’Alfa bobo.’’

-

‘’¡Hola, Harry!’’ Louis abrió rápidamente la puerta, corriendo después, alejándose.

Harry levantó una ceja, entrando al departamento en cuanto Abraham corrió hacia él. ‘’¡Baba, baba, baba!’’ gritó Abraham corriendo alrededor de Harry. Se aferró a los jeans del alfa, mordiéndolos.

Harry acarició su cabeza, ‘’No muerdas, por favor, Abraham.’’

Abraham alzó sus manos, ‘’¡Baba!’’

Harry cargó al pequeño antes de que siguiera corriendo en círculos. Lo besó, ‘’Buenos días, Abraham, te extrañé.’’

Abraham abrazó el cuello de Harry, olisqueándolo. ‘’¡Te extrañé!’’

‘’¿Qué está haciendo mami?’’ Harry caminó a la cocina con el pequeño, ‘’¿Louis?’’

Louis estaba inclinado recogiendo un cristal. Abraham se removió, ‘’Mami, ¿qué pasó?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, murmurando a sí mismo. ‘’Tiré un plato, maldición.’’

Harry bajó a Abraham, acercándose a Louis. Agarró las manos del omega, quitándole el cristal. Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’No hagas eso, te puedes cortar.’’

Louis hizo un puchero, levantando un dedo, ‘’Muy tarde.’’

Harry agarró su mano, llevando el dedo de Louis a su boca. Lamió el dedo, posando la mano contra su mejilla. ‘’Por favor salúdame bien cuando entre -si corres, siento que estás enojado conmigo.’’

Louis se puso completamente rojo, ‘’Lo siento.’’ Miró el cristal en la mano de Harry, ‘’hola Harry.’’

Harry besó los dedos de Louis, ‘’hola Louis, buenos días.’’ El alfa apartó a Louis de los demás cristales, ‘’Recogeré el cristal.’’ Miró a Abraham caminar con cuidado a un lado de su madre.

‘’¿Mami bien?’’

‘’Lo estoy, bebé, gracias.’’ Le enseñó a Abraham su pequeña cortada. ‘’Harry lo curó, lo lamió.’’

Abraham miró la cortada por unos segundos antes de lamerla. ‘’Ayudo también.’’

Louis rió entre dientes, ‘’Que lindo, precioso, gracias.’’ Se levantó, mirando a Harry que estaba levantando los últimos cristales. ‘’Harry, no tenías que hacerlo.’’

‘’Pero tengo que.’’ Harry tiró los pedazos restastes a la basura, ‘’Estoy aquí para llevarte a ti y a Abraham a desayunar.’’ Se inclinó, ‘’por favor.’’

Louis sonrió, recogiendo a Abby. ‘’Abby ha estado esperando toda la mañana.’’ Se mordió su labio, ‘’Está muy emocionado.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ habló Harry, ‘’por favor ponte tus zapatos y tu chaqueta para que podamos irnos.’’

Abraham asintió una vez, ‘’Sí, baba.’’ Louis lo bajó, dejando que se fuera corriendo.

Louis se abrazó a si mismo cuando Harry se acercó. ‘’Gracias -por recoger los cristales.’’

Harry atrajo a Louis en un fuerte agarre, una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda. ‘’Me puso muy molesto que tú estuvieras molesto conmigo.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se derretía, volviéndose docil cuando los dedos de Harry agarraron la base de su cuello. ‘’No estaba pensando en tus sentimientos -no estaba pensando en lo irrepetuoso que fue eso.’’

Louis se apartó rápidamente, ‘’Harry -¿qué, qué es esto? Estoy tan confundido -no quiero pareja.’’

‘’Tampoco yo.’’

Louis desvió la mirada, malhumorado. ‘’Está bien entonces.’’

‘’¿Ves?’’ Harry sostuvo la barbilla de Louis firmemente, ‘’Me das esa esa mirada tan hiriente, me estás confundiendo.’’

‘’¡Porque estoy confundido!’’ Louis gritó, apretando sus manos en unos puños. ‘’¡No necesito un alfa!’’

Harry no dijo nada, dejando su mano gentilmente en el mentón de Louis. ‘’¿Por qué me gritas, omega?’’

Louis bajó la mirada, ‘’No sé -no sé nada.’’

‘’Entonces déjanos continuar así.’’ Presionó su frente contra la de Louis, besando su nariz dos veces. Harry pasó su cálida mano hasta la espalda trasera del omega, acariciando la pequeña piel expuesta con su pulgar. ‘’No pelearé contigo. Como sea que te sientas, por favor dime. Si es confusión, dime.’’

Louis asintió lentamente, inclinándose hacia la cara de Harry, frotando sus mejillas contra las suyas. ‘’Okey, Harry.’’

‘’Bien, omega.’’ Harry movió su mano a la glándula de esencia de Louis. ‘’Perdón por no haber podido consolarte anoche, lo compensaré hoy.’’

Louis se recargó en su pecho, ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’¡Baba, mami, miren!’’ Abraham estaba señalando sus zapatos, orgulloso.

Louis aplaudió, apartándose del alfa, ‘’¡Buen intento, bebé!’’

Harry no estaba impresionado. ‘’¿No te sientes incómodo?’’

‘’Harry.’’ Louis regañó, ‘’Amable.’’

Abraham bajó su mirada a sus pies, ‘’Duele.’’

‘’Por supuesto que duele. No están en los correctos pies.’’

Abraham se quedó viendo a sus zapatos en silencio por un largo momento. ‘’No me gusta, mami.’’

Harry abrió su boca, pero Louis lo calló. ‘’Deja en paz a mi hijo.’’

-

‘’Ew, baba.’’ Abraham apartó de su cara la cucharada de avena que Harry trataba de darle.

‘’No lo es, pruébalo.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gimió, tapando su boca. ‘’¡Ew!’’

‘’No grites, Abby, estamos en un lugar público.’’ Louis reprimió.

Abraham asintió a su madre, ‘’Sí, mami, perdón.’’ Aún seguía apartando su rostro, lejos de Harry.

‘’No puedes decir ‘ew’ a algo que no haz probado primero.’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza, ‘’No.’’

Louis agarró la cuchara de la mano de Harry, probando un poco. Inclinó su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, ‘’Tal vez te guste, Abby, tiene manzanas.’’

‘’¡No, mami!’’

‘’No le grites a mami, por favor.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Está mal gritarle a tu madre, Abraham, escucha.’’

Abraham bajó su mirada a sus dedos, ‘’Ew…’’

‘’Pruébalo, precioso.’’ Louis puso un poco en su dedo, ‘’Sólo un poquito.’’ Louis llevó su dedo a la boca de Abraham, dejando que el triste niño lo lamiera.

Abraham arrugó la nariz, ‘’No ew, pero no rico.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Está bien, bebé, hiciste bien al probarlo.’’ Regresó la cuchara de Harry a su avena. ‘’A mami le gusta.’’

Abraham se sentó, agarrando sus waffles cortados. ‘’Esto rico, mami.’’

Harry limpió su moca con una servilleta y la mesera llegó en ese momento a ellos. ‘’¿Está todo bien aquí?’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Sí, gracias.’’ Habían llamado un poco la atención de los invitados y staff porque Harry no estaba usando su abrigo. Louis fue el que le pidió que se lo quitara. No le importaba si las personas veían que Harry era militar -lo hacía ver muy atractivo, las marcas y eso. Pero Louis no quería que las personas lo miraran por llevar un abrigo dentro, preferiría que fuera por orgullo.

La mesera sonrió, ‘’Por favor háganme saber si necesitan algo más.’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Harry agarró su cartera de su bolso posado detrás de su silla. Harry se la arrebató, ‘’¡Oye!’’

‘’Estás en público,’’ Harry sacó su propia cartera, ‘’no grites.’’

‘’Voy a pagar.’’

‘’Yo pagaré.’’

Louis gruñó, ‘’¿Porque soy mestizo o porque soy un omega?’’

Harry agarró la mano hecha puño de Louis, ‘’Porque yo quise traerte y a Abraham, yo lo ofrecí.’’ Sus ojos se suavizaron, llevando la parte superior de la mano de Louis a sus labios. La besó múltiples veces, dejándola ahí por un momento. ‘’¿Está mal que quiera ocuparme de cosas?’’

Louis no podría ver todos los ojos que los observaban incluso si lo trataba. No era común ver lobos y nunca junto a mestizos. Tenían la atención de todos en el restaurante, aunque no importaba. Abraham estaba ocupado comiendo sus waffles, Louis estaba ocupado sonrojándose a más no poder y Harry estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo su mano todo el tiempo, hasta al carro.

Louis quería ver los ojos que los juzgaban. Los que se preguntaban por qué Harry sostendría las manos de un mestizo, por qué estaba con un niño que no era suyo.

Pero Louis estaba muy ocupado enamorándose por unos ojos verdes sin sonrisa como para prestarles atención.

-

Louis ajustó la sábana en su hombro, ayudando a su hijo a salir del auto. ‘’Buenos días, bebé, te dormiste.’’

Abraham frotó su ojo, metiendo su pulgar en la boca. ‘’Mami.’’

‘’Sí, bebé, estoy aquí.’’

Agarró la manta del hombro de Louis. ‘’¿Dónde estamos, mami?’’

‘’En la casa de Harry, bebé, vinimos a conocer a su familia, ¿recuerdas?’’

Abraham gimió, ‘’Lo recuerdo, mami.’’

‘’Te divertirás, mi hermoso bebé.’’ Louis besó su mejilla, ‘’Te prometo que te mantendré seguro.’’

‘’¿Quieres que yo lo cargue?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’Lo tengo, gracias.’’

Caminaron hasta la puerta, esperando a que Harry abriera. El par fue fuertemente golpeado por un olor de omega embarazado.

‘’Llegué a casa.’’ Harry llamó, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Louis y Abraham. Posó su mano en la espalda baja de Louis, guiándolo dentro de su grande casa. Louis se quitó sus zapatos y después los de su hijo.

‘’¡Oh!’’ Louis saltó hacia atrás cuando un pequeño lobo negro llegó cuidadosamente detrás de la pared. Se congeló cuando chocó contra el pecho de Harry. El alfa rodeó la cintura de Louis con sus dos brazos, ‘’Ese es Isaac.’’

Los ojos de Abraham estaban fijados en el lobo. La criatura se aproximó hasta ellos para llegar a Harry. Louis se apartó, ‘’Ya veo.’’

Harry se inclinó para recoger al cachorro, Isaac gimió, removiéndose. ‘’Tranquilo, Isaac, son mis amigos.’’

Abraham se agarró a la camisa de Louis, ‘’Mami…’’

Harry lo acercó a Abraham, ‘’Está en su forma de lobo, ¿quieres acariciarlo?’’

Abraham escondió su rostro en la glándula de Louis, ‘’¡No!’’

Louis acarició su espalda, suspirando. ‘’Le prometiste a mami que lo intentarías, ¿recuerdas?’’

Abraham movió su cara lentamente, mirando fijamente a los ojitos cafés que miraban los suyos azules. ‘’Miedo, mami…’’

‘’No lo es, Abraham.’’ Harry rascó la oreja del ojo. ‘’Es muy amable. Isaac, ¿puede Abraham acariciarte, por favor?’’

Isaac dejó caer su cabeza.

‘’Gracias, Isaac.’’ Harry acomodó al lobo, ‘’Acariciálo, Abraham, es muy lindo.’’

Abraham se tomó un momento, eventualmente extendiendo su mano para acariciar al pequeño lobo. Mordió su labio, ‘’Suave, mami…’’

‘’¿Lo es, bebé?’’ Louis acarició al lobo, provocándole querer llorar de felicidad. ‘’Wow, es muy suave, precioso.’’

‘’Hola.’’

Las orejas de Isaac se levantaron, se movió hasta escaparse del agarre de Harry, corriendo hasta su padre. Zayn sonrió a Louis y a Abraham, ‘’Isaac, ve a transformarte, por favor.’’

Isaac gimió pero le hizo caso.

‘’Louis, Abraham, él es Zayn. Zayn, Louis y Abraham.’’

Zayn se les acercó lentamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia los dos. ‘’He oído mucho sobre ustedes.’’

Louis se sonrojó, mirando hacia los tatuajes del alfa. ‘’Oh -espero cosas buenas.’’

‘’Muy buenas.’’

Abraham metió su manta a la boca, gimiendo cuando Harry la apartó. ‘’No muerdas, Abraham.’’

‘’Liam, mi omega, está descansando.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Es un gusto conocerte, Zayn.’’

‘’El gusto es mío.’’

Isaac llegó corriendo hasta las piernas de su padre. ‘’ Faðir, ¿él es la pareja de Frændi?’’

‘’No, pero esa no es una pregunta que debamos hacer.’’ El cachorró frunció el ceño, ‘’Es grosero. Es su amigo, di hola.’’

Isaac se paró en frente de Louis, sus brazos mantenidos adelante. Saludó con la mano, ‘’Hola, soy Isaac.’’

‘’Hola, soy Louis. Él es mi hijo, Abraham.’’

Isaac sonrió, ‘’Tiene ojos bonitos.’’

‘’Di gracias, ¿Abby?’’

Abraham se estaba sonrojando, ‘’Gracias…’’

Harry agarró a Abraham de Louis, bajándolo. Le quitó su suéter y su gorro. Abraham rápidamente se pegó a las piernas de Louis, ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Tranquilo, Abraham, Isaac es amable. Pueden jugar juntos.’’

Isaac se acercó, ‘’Eres un alfa.’’

Louis sonrió, acariciando el largo cabello de Abby. ‘’Lo eres, bebé.’’

‘’Lo soy.’’ Susurró Abraham.

Isaac sonrió, ‘’Yo soy un omega.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Eres un omega.’’

‘’Faðir, ¿puedo jugar con Abraham?’’

‘’Sí, cachorro, sólo si su madre acepta.’’

‘’Louis, ¿puedo jugar con Abraham?’’

Louis sonrió, poniéndose en cuclillas. ‘’¿Quieres jugar con Isaac, bebé?’’

‘’No sé, mami.’’

Harry se arrodilló a un lado de Louis, ‘’Isaac es seguro, Abraham, trajo algunos de sus juguetes. Anda.’’

Abraham dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose cada vez más al omega. El pequeño extendió su mano hacia Abraham para que la tomara, ‘’Tengo crayones.’’

Abraham asintió, mirando de nuevo a Louis. Louis lo saludó con la mano, ‘’Diviértete, bebé, estaré aquí, ¿okey?’’

Abraham asintió, lentamente, ‘’Okey mami.’’

Louis tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando su hijo estuvo fuera de su vista. ‘’Wow, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.’’

Harry asintió, quitándose su abrigo. ‘’Abraham es un niño fuerte.’’ El alfa ayudó a Louis a quitarse su abrigo.

‘’Gracias, Harry.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’

‘’Podemos sentarnos, si quieren.’’

Louis sonrió, siguiendo a Zayn hasta la sala de Harry. Ya había estado ahí antes, estaba igual. Había un sofá, una tele y muchas sábanas y almohadas en el suelo. Zayn se sentó en un largo cojín, cruzando sus piernas. Harry sentó a Louis en el sillón, sentándose después a un lado de Zayn en las almohadas.

‘’Si no les molesta,’’ Louis sonrió, cruzando sus piernas. ‘’¿cómo se conocieron?’’

‘’En el ejército.’’ Respondió Harry, ‘’Yo era el líder de Zayn, él era mi oficial más alto.’’

Zayn sonrió ante el recuerdo, ‘’Harry era el mejor líder que ha habido.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’También es el mejor niñero que ha habido.’’

Zayn se rió, ‘’Escuché que le enseñaste a cocinar.’’

Louis asintió, apenado, ‘’Sólo unas cuantas cosas, aprende muy rápido.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham llegó corriendo con el lobo omega a su lado. Corrió hasta las rodillas de Louis, sosteniendo una caja de rompecabezas. ‘’¡Mira, mami, rompecabezas!’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Wow, ¿Isaac tiene un rompecabezas como tú?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham corrió hasta el regazo de Harry, ‘’¡Baba, mira!’’

Harry agarró los costados de Abraham, ‘’Igual a los que tienes en tu casa.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’

Isaac se rió, ‘’Frændi, ¿eres Faðir de Abraham?’’

Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’No lo soy.’’

Louis posó sus manos entre sus muslos, ‘’A Abby sólo le gusta llamar a Harry baba, Isaac. No es su padre de sangre.’’

Harry dejó a Abraham trepar a su regazo, alzando sus cejas. ‘’¿Cómo sabes islandés?’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Mi abuela nació en Islandia.’’

‘’Liam es de allá.’’ Zayn inclinó su cabeza, ‘’¿Tu abuela era raza-pura?’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Sí, se emparejó con un Humano, mi abuelo y tuvieron a mi madre -y ella me tuvo a mí.’’

Los ojos de Harry se habían agrandado, ‘’¿Vienes -de línea de sangre directa de lobo?’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Supongo.’’

Harry miró rápidamente a Abraham quien estaba sacando las piezas de la caja con Isaac. ‘’Ya veo…’’

Zayn quitó su mirada de Harry, dándole a Louis una gentil sonrisa. ‘’Así que, ¿qué le haz enseñado a Harry a cocinar?’’

Los Humanos se emparejaron con Lobos.

Y así crearon a los Hombre Lobos.

Las líneas de sangre eran curiosas pero no complicadas.

Las directas significaban que uno de tus abuelos, o padres, eran lobos. No era común en esta era porque los lobos se quedaban con lobos.

La abuela de Louis había estado en el ejército, su madre siguiendo sus mismos pasos. Él no conocía muy bien a su abuela, bueno, murió en una batalla, pero era un lobo.

La madre de Louis era mestiza, Louis es mestizo y Abraham es mestizo.

Si Louis se emparejara con un lobo, habría una pequeña posibilidad de que tuviera un raza-pura por su línea de sangre.

Harry estaba intentando poner atención a la conversación de Louis y Zayn pero algo en su pecho estaba temblando. Agarró su pierna, fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de Louis, repentinamente imaginando un par de pequeños ojos azules-verdosos.

-

‘’¡Encontré otra concha mama!’’ gritó Isaac, metiéndolo a su cubeta.

Liam sonrió, su mano posada en su estómago, Louis a un lado de él en la arena. Liam suspiró, ‘’Abraham es muy lindo. Parece que Isaac se llevó muy bien con él.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Sí, es maravilloso. Abraham es muy tímido -asustadizo. Es maravilloso que esté llevándose tan bien con tu hijo.’’

‘’Isaac encuentra la manera de hacer amigos.’’ Liam se inclinó hacia Louis, ‘’aunque también puede ser muy tímido.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’¿Sabes si es un niño o una niña?’’

‘’Otro niño.’’ Liam rodó los ojos, acariciando su pancita. ‘’La línea de Zayn es de puros niños.’’ Se rió, ‘’No me molestaría una niña.’’

Louis atrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho, ‘’Una niña sería muy lindo.’’

‘’¿Tú quieres otro hijo?’’

Louis miró a Abraham recoger unas conchas, guardándolas en su pequeña cubeta verde. ‘’No creo que pueda tener otro hijo, Abraham fue un milagro.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Liam saludó a su alfa quien lo saludó desde lejos. ‘’Harry habla mucho sobre ti -sobre Abraham.’’

‘’Eso escuché.’’ Louis se rió, ‘’Es muy amable -el alfa más amable que he conocido.’’

‘’Oh, sí, Harry es muy lindo. Muy honesto, protector.’’

Louis asintió en cuanto los dos se les acercaron. ‘’Sí, lo es.’’

‘’Aquí tienes, fallegur.’’ Zayn se arrodilló, dándole a Liam una bebida caliente. Era divertido ver cómo ellos no usaban ropa caliente.

‘’Camelia,’’ Harry se sentó a su lado, dejando una bebida caliente en sus manos. ‘’Te traje café, te ves cansado.’’

‘’Siempre estoy cansado.’’ Louis se rió. Saludó a Abby cuando él saludó con su concha hacia él.

‘’Nos iremos pronto, puedes tomar una siesta en mi nido.’’

Louis murmuró, ‘’Eso suena encantador.’’ Llevó su bebida a sus labios, ‘’Mm, delicioso.’’

‘’Me alegra que te guste.’’ Harry posó una mano en su rodilla, dejando que Louis recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

‘’Harry nos dijo que te gustaría mudarte a Alaska, Louis.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’Abraham y yo.’’ Harry envolvió un brazo a su lado, acariciando el cuello de Louis con su nariz.

‘’Mm,’’ Liam asintió, ‘’si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, tenemos una casa ahí.’’

‘’¡Oh!’’ Louis casi dejó ir el brazo de Harry alrededor de él. ‘’Nunca les pediría eso.’’ Se rió nerviosamente, ‘’Donde ustedes viven es muy frío de todas maneras.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ Harry habló contra el cuello de Louis, ‘’cuando se muden, puedo construirles una casa en Sitka, para ti y Abraham.’’

Louis giró su cabeza rápidamente, ‘’No, Harry.’’

Harry se inclinó más cerca, ‘’¿Por qué no?’’

Los labios de Louis se curvaron en una sonrisa, ‘’Estás terriblemente cariñoso hoy, Harry.’’

Harry le dio una mirada seria hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se transformaron en una pequeña sonrisa, deteniendo el aire en los pulmones de Louis. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, su boca en una profunda sonrisita -exponiendo hoyuelos que Louis no sabía que estaban ahí.

‘’Me aparto si quieres.’’

Louis tragó fuerte, sus ojos brillando. ‘’Y-yo sólo estaba confirmando algo.’’


	9. Glosario (algo así)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que todos entiendan las palabras. Si tienen preguntas, háganmelo saber.

  * ‘’… si dos Hombres Lobo, como Louis y su exesposo, tienen un bebé, el bebé será igual. Es imposible tener un lobo puro de dos mestizos…’’
  * ‘’… si un lobo puro tiene un hijo con un Hombre Lobo -bueno, nadie realmente sabe que pasaría porque no ha pasado…’’
  * Venir de línea directa de sangre significa que algún abuelo o un padre es un lobo. Los lobos se emparejan con humanos, creando a los mestizos. Los mestizos tal vez sean capaces de tener un hijo con un lobo (probablemente el hijo sería un raza-pura.)



Lobo + Lobo = Lobo

Lobo + Humano = mestizo.

Humano + mestizo = mestizo

Lobo + mestizo = no se sabe (no ha pasado o no se sabe de algún caso)

La abuela de Louis (LOBO) + El abuelo de Louis (HUMANO) =

La madre de Louis (MESTIZO) + El padre de Louis (MESTIZO) =

Louis (MESTIZO) + CJ (MESTIZO) =

Abraham (MESTIZO)

**Una mejor explicación:**

Leche de chocolate; si tienes leche blanca (humanos) y le agregas chocolate en polvo (lobos) se volverá de un café claro (hombres lobo/mestizos). El café (lobo) es el color predominante. Si la leche ya es café y le agregas más café (lobo+mestizo con línea directa de sangre) tu leche será más oscura (lobo+mestizo=raza-pura)


	10. Gracias.

‘’Oh, Abby, mira ¡mira!’’ Isaac chilló emocionado.

Abraham corrió hacia él, mirando fijamente a la estrella de mar. ‘’¡Mi amiga!’’ Abraham bajó su cubeta de conchas, recogiendo cuidadosamente la estrella de mar. ‘’¡Estrella!’’

Isaac balanceó alegremente su cubeta, dejando caer unas de sus conchas. ‘’Que hermosa. ¿Es tu amiga?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham sonrió, alzando la estrella de mar para enseñársela al omega.

Isaac retrocedió un paso, ‘’Da un poco de miedo.’’ Negó, moviendo su muy largo cabello negro, ‘’No gracias.’’

‘’¡Estrella es muy linda, Isa!’’ Abraham le acercó más la estrella de mar, ‘’Tócala.’’

‘’No.’’ Isaac gimió, ‘’Da miedo.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, abrazando a su amigo. ‘’Lo siento -no llores.’’

Isaac acurrucó sus pies en la arena, ‘’Está bien -no me gusta, es bonita, pero da un poco de miedo.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Abraham asintió rápidamente, ‘’¡Yo te protegeré!’’

La boca de Isaac se curvó en una grande sonrisa, ‘’¿De verdad?’’

‘’¡Sí, como baba! Él me protege a mí y a mami.’’

Isaac se sonrojó, ‘’Okey.’’ Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tocando la estrella de mar rápidamente antes de apartar su mano de ella.

Abraham se rió, ‘’¡Lo hiciste!’’

Isaac mordió su labio, aferrándose a su cubeta. ‘’Lo hice.’’

Abraham bajó la estrella de mar, recogiendo su cubeta. ‘’Vamos por más conchas.’’ Abrió camino hasta una pequeña pila de conchas lavadas. Levantó una, sonriéndole. ‘’Para mami.’’

‘’Yo quiero una para mi mama.’’ Isaac miró a su alrededor, recogiendo una concha de color rosa, ‘’Oh y una para Faðir.’’

Abraham miró al omega, bajando su mirada, visualizando una brillosa concha blanca. Abraham mordió su labio, levantándola. ‘’Para baba.’’

‘’’¡Abby!’’ Le llamó Louis, ‘’¡Ven, bebé!’’

Abraham se dio la vuelta, saludando. ‘’¡Voy, mami!’’

‘’¡Tú también, Isaac!’’ gritó Liam.

Abraham sostuvo la mano de Isaac, ‘’Ven, tomaré tu mano.’’

Isaac se rió, meciendo su casi llena cubeta hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’¿Tienes frío?’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza, ‘’Baba y mami se aseguran que esté cálido todo el tiempo.’’

Isaac asintió, ‘’Pero, estás usando un suéter -y un gorro.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, ‘’Porque hace frío afuera.’’

‘’Yo no uso suéter.’’ Abraham dejó ir la mano del omega, apartándose. Isaac se quedó parado, ‘’¿Por qué me soltaste?’’

‘’¡Malo!’’ Abraham gritó, corriendo del omega hasta las piernas de su madre. ‘’¡Arriba, mami, arriba!’’

Louis lo levantó, besando a su hijo. ‘’¿Te divertiste con-?’’

‘’¡Mama!’’ Isaac gimió desde donde estaba. El omega dejó caer su cubeta, cubriendo sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. ‘’¡Mama!’’

Liam llegó a su lado rápidamente, cargando a su hijo, besando las húmedas mejillas del omega. ‘’Hvað er rangt, hvolpur?’’

Isaac señaló a Abraham, ‘’¡Malo, mama!’’

Louis se acercó a Liam y su hijo, ‘’¿Abraham hizo algo malo, bebé?’’ Sostuvo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Isaac, ‘’¿qué pasó?’’

Isaac miró al alfa que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Juntó sus pequeñas manos antes de separarlas bruscamente, “Hann líkar ekki við mig.”

‘’Oh, bebé,’’ Louis arrulló, ‘’Claro que le caes bien a Abraham.’’

Liam asintió, ‘’Estaban jugando bien.’’ Volteó hacia Abraham, ‘’¿Abraham, pasó algo?’’

Abraham gimió, extendiendo una mano hacia el omega. Limpió los ojos de Isaac son su manita, sus cejas fruncidas. ‘’No llores.’’

Isaac frotó su nariz, ‘’¡Agarra mi mano!’’

‘’No grites, cachorro.’’ Liam lo meció, ‘’si Abraham no quiere sostener tu mano, no tiene que hacerlo.’’

‘’¡Quiero que lo haga!’’ Isaac sollozó.

‘’¿Quieres agarrar la mano de Isaac, bebé, mm? Creo que se sentirá mucho mejor si lo haces.’’

‘’Quiero agarrar la mano de Isa.’’ Abraham murmuró, siendo bajado por su madre. Liam lamió las mejillas de su hijo antes de bajarlo también. ‘’Agarra.’’ Abraham extendió su mano al omega que sollozaba.

Isaac cuidadosamente puso su mano en la de Abraham, ‘’Cálido.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’…Cálido…’’

-

‘’¡Baba, baba!’’ Abraham llegó corriendo a las piernas de Harry.

‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’ Harry se arrodilló, ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¡Quiero mi rompecabezas!’’

‘’Tu rompecabezas está en tu casa. Puedes volver a venir a jugar con Isaac y traeremos tu rompecabezas.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Abraham frunció el ceño pero besó a Harry. ‘’Okey, baba.’’ Jugó con la manga de Harry, ‘’Quiero a mami.’’

‘’Mami está tomando una siesta.’’ Sostuvo la parte inferior del rostro de Abraham ‘’pero lo despertaré para cenar.’’

Abraham sonrió, abrazando fuertemente a Harry, ‘’okey, ‘’¡despierto a mami también!’’

‘’No, ve a jugar con Isaac. Yo despertaré a mami.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Okey, baba.’’ Un último beso y el pequeño alfa salió de su vista.

‘’Está muy apegado a ti.’’ Zayn bajó unos platos, ‘’Tú estás muy apegado a él.’’

‘’Lo estoy.’’ Harry lavó sus manos, secándolas en una toalla de mano. ‘’Es un niño muy lindo.’’

‘’Isaac también está muy apegado a él.’’ Zayn se giró seriamente, ‘’Louis es de línea directa.’’

‘’Lo es.’’ Harry cruzó sus brazos, ‘’No lo sabía.’’

Zayn sonrió ligeramente, ‘’¿Te gusta?’’

‘’No permites a tu hijo que me lo pregunte, ¿pero tú sí?’’

Zayn se carcajeó, ‘’Sólo quiero saber -estás dispuesto a construirle una casa.’’ El alfa alzó su ceja, ‘’Eso es mucho.’’

Harry bajó la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Tengo muchas diferentes emociones por Louis, por ambos.’’ Mordió su mejilla por dentro, ‘’No me deja opciones. Louis es un muy buen omega -bueno como madre -es muy lindo.’’

‘’¿Te mudarías con ellos, a Alaska?’’

Harry subió su mirada para ver a su amigo, ‘’¿Es la verdadera pregunta que querías hacer?’’

Zayn desvío la mirada, ‘’Mis disculpas.’’

‘’Hm, me mudaré -sólo si él necesita que lo haga, no sé, no soy su pareja.’’

‘’Y si te enamoras de él, ¿no irás?’’

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó, ‘’No sé, no es de tu incumbencia.’’

‘’Sabes, si tienes un hijo con él,’’ Zayn se recargó en el mostrador, ‘’no te llamarán para que regreses.’’

Zayn le gruñó al alfa, forzando que Zayn hiciera una respetuosa reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’No lo usaré para alejarme de mi pasado. Ni una palabra más.’’ El alfa se dio la vuelta, dejando a Zayn solo con su cabeza inclinada en la cocina.

Harry pasó por la habitación donde Liam estaba sentado junto a los niños, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cuando llegó a la pila en el medio de la habitación Harry se rió entre dientes, buscando a Louis en la abundancia de sábanas y almohadas. Finalmente encontró al omega, acurrucado en el centro.

Harry acarició su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, inclinándose hacia Louis para besarle su sien. ‘’Linda Camelia,’’ arrulló, ‘’es hora de cenar.’’

Louis se removió y respiró pesadamente. Harry lo miró todo el tiempo, siendo la primera vez que veía a Louis dormir. El omega era pequeño, con sus pestañas lo suficientemente grandes para cortar vidrio. Sus labios estaban de un tono rosa pastel, del mismo tono que su pequeña nariz de botón. Louis tenía el cabello más desordenado en la cama, significando que se movía mucho dormido.

Harry tocó el lóbulo de la oreja del omega, pasando su pulgar por este. ‘’Ven, omega.’’ Cuidadosamente acomodó a Louis en su regazo, besando la parte trasera de su cuello cuando sintió las extremidades de Louis cobrando vida. ‘’Soy yo, Camelia, es Harry.’’

‘’Mmm,’’ Louis gruñó bajito, gimiendo suave cuando despertó. Se removió hasta que su rostro se hundió en el cuello de Harry. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire, agarrando la camiseta larga de Harry. ‘’Ab-Abby…’’

‘’Está jugando con Isaac.’’ Harry acomodó un despeinado mechón detrás de su oreja, besando el rabillo del ojo de Louis. ‘’Es hora de cenar, quería que durmieras,’’ Acarició con su rostro el de Louis. ‘’pero quiero comer contigo.’’

Los ojos de Louis seguían cerrados, pero se aferraba más a la camisa de Harry. ‘’Cansado.’’

‘’Sí, lindo omega, lo sé.’’ Frotó la mejilla de Louis con su nariz, ‘’Por favor despierta, ¿por mi?’’ Posó una mano debajo de su camisa, en la expuesta piel de Louis, acariciándola con sus dedos.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron lentamente, revoloteando al mismo tiempo. Olfateó, moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tronó. ‘’Estoy -estoy despierto.’’

Harry deslizó por completo su mano debajo de la camisa de Louis, sintiendo que se le ponía la piel de gallina segundos después. Acarició hasta la pancita de Louis, llegando alrededor de su espalda baja. ‘’Estoy actuando como un niño.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, hundiendo su cara en la glándula de esencia de Harry, tarareando cuando el lobo lo llenó fuertemente de su olor. Dejó su nariz ahí, bostezando. ‘’Estás -haciendo lo mismo que Abraham hace.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Sólo quería verte despierto.’’ Dejó su mano en el estómago de Louis, ‘’Preparé elotes.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’¿Eso es todo?’’

‘’¿Y si lo es?’’

Apartó su cara, frotando sus ojos adormilados. ‘’Entonces Abraham estará muy feliz.’’

Harry sonrió, ayudando a Louis a sentarse por completo. ‘’Hice carne -y arroz con elotes.’’

‘’Mm,’’ La espalda de Louis ahora estaba contra el pecho del alfa. ‘’Eso suena delicioso.’’

Harry presionó sus labios en la nuca de Louis y el omega se congeló. Harry sólo dejó un beso en la pequeña cicatriz. ‘’Me estás haciendo sentir muchas cosas, omega.’’ Louis estaba sonrojándose de un fuerte color rojo, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás. Se estremeció en el agarre de Harry, su labio inferior yendo debajo de sus dientes. Harry apretó sus costados de inmediato. ‘’No- no quieres pareja.’’ Sacó a Louis de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta la cantidad de feromona que estaba liberando. Harry gruñó en su oído, ‘’Hay otro alfa en esta casa -para.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos rápidamente, respirando. Puso sus pequeñas manos encima de las mucho más grandes que estaban alrededor de su torso, inclinándose hacia atrás. ‘’Yo -no quiero pareja.’’ Repitió Louis.

‘’Así es.’’

Los ojos de Louis rodaron hacia atrás otra vez cuando Harry besó el costado de su cuello, ‘’...por favor.’’

Harry empujó suavemente al omega, recostándolo en el nido. Sostuvo la cintura de Louis, subiendo por su espalda. Presionó su entrepierna peligrosamente cerca del trasero del omega, gruñendo. La boca de Harry se presionó firmemente en la nuca de Louis, su vista volviéndose borrosa.

El gemido de Louis fue callado, y pronto lo dejó salir cuando levantó su cabeza. ‘’Tómame, alfa, tómame.’’

Harry casi arranca la camisa de Louis a la mitad, en cambio saltó hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared más cercana de su habitación. Louis se dio la vuelta en su espalda, sus caderas subiendo lentamente y su espalda arqueándose vulgarmente. Gimió, ‘’Te deseo.’’

‘’Para.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos, ‘’es por el momento -para.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, con el pecho agitado por el olor de la habitación -el olor de un alfa real.

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry se atragantó, ‘’piensa en tu hijo.’’

Louis se sentó, sudando. Negó con su cabeza, ‘’Yo- yo lo siento mucho -yo -qué.’’ Louis se levantó, sus piernas apunto de ceder. Corrió dos pasos antes de caerse. Harry corrió hacia él después de que se cayó, rápidamente levantando a Louis.

‘’Sh, sh, está bien.’’

Louis estaba llorando, dejando caer su cabeza, ‘’¡Qué estoy haciendo!’’

Harry besó sus clavículas, ‘’No haz hecho nada, mírame. Mírame, Camelia.’’

Louis lo hizo, gimiendo. ‘’Lo-lo siento mucho.’’

‘’Sólo hay atracción mutua, no tienes que disculparte a menos que no fuera así.’’ Harry acarició el lloroso rostro de Louis. ‘’Ambos no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales en un largo tiempo -es normal. Simplemente somos compatibles, no hay nada por lo que disculparse.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’No es que quiera tener sexo con cualquiera.’’ Parpadeó, dejando caer sus lágrimas, ‘’pero -tú, la manera en que me agarras y me tocas, y me das amor. No había sentido esto antes, es desconocido para mí y no quiero confundirlo con algo más.’’ Sollozó en el pecho del alfa.

Harry presionó su frente contra la de Louis. ‘’Me aseguraré de que no lo hagas.’’ Lamió su rostro hasta que Louis se relajó por completo. ‘’Por favor, quiero que sepas que yo te respeto -y estoy igual de confundido.’’ Los ojos de Harry se tornaron oscuros, ‘’pero también quiero que sepas, que tengo una grande atracción física hacia ti y esto no ha ayudado -si esto sucede otra vez y me ruegas -te tomaré.’’

Louis sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, sus labios húmedos separándose. ‘’Si- si me tomas, entonces no me puedes dejar ir.’’

Harry cerró sus ojos ante esas palabras, porque no podía prometer eso.

-

‘’Lo siento, bebé, pero mami tiene que trabajar mañana.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, mirando nuevamente a Isaac quien estaba siendo alimentado a cucharadas. ‘’Pero, pero mami, Isa.’’

‘’Sé que quieres seguir jugando con Isa, precioso.’’ Louis acarició la mejilla del pequeño. ‘’Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo.’’

Abraham sonrió, ‘’¿Sí?’’

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, ‘’Sí, si baba dice que está bien, puedes quedarte y te recogeré mañana cuando salga de trabajar.’’

La boca de Abraham se abrió por completo, ‘’¡No! ¡No, mami, no!’’ Chilló, corriendo hacia los brazos de Louis, ‘’¡Quiero ir con mami!’’

Louis suspiró, subiendo su mirada cuando Isaac se paró detrás de él. El omega giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo un puchero. ‘’¡Abby!’’

Abraham no paró de llorar, gimiendo alto y pateando. Louis sonrió tristemente, levantando a su hijo. ‘’Está bien, Isaac, es tarde y Abraham sólo está cansado.’’

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’ Harry llegó de afuera, con Zayn a su lado. Pasó gentilmente a un lado de Liam e Isaac, tocando la espalda de Abraham. ‘’¿Qué pasó?’’

Louis resopló, acomodando a su hijo en sus brazos. ‘’Probablemente está cansado. Lo llevaré a casa.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia el omega, ‘’Ven a mi habitación, su manta está ahí.’’

Los tres caminaron al cuarto de Harry, Louis tratando de calmar a su hijo. ‘’Abby, bebé, me estás pateando -por favor relájate.’’

Abraham sólo seguía gritando en el hombro de Louis.

Harry agarró de una almohada la cobija de Abraham, colocándola alrededor de su espalda. ‘’Abraham,’’ Harry habló serio, agarrándole sus pies. ‘’No patees a tu madre otra vez, lo estás lastimando.’’

Los gritos de Abraham y sus patadas pararon, sollozos llenando la habitación.

‘’Dime qué pasó.’’

Louis se sentó en el piso, arrullando a su hijo hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’Quiere quedarse con Isaac pero tengo que trabajar mañana.’’ Besó la cabeza de Abraham, ‘’Le pregunté si quiere quedarse solo y vengo mañana.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Gimió Abraham, llorando otra vez.

Harry se puso en cuclillas, sosteniendo sus piernas. ‘’Si pateas a mami, me enojaré contigo.’’

Abraham gimió fuerte, ‘’No quiero lastimar a mami.’’

‘’Entonces no lo hagas. No quiero que lo lastimes tampoco.’’

Abraham agarró una mano de Harry, su cara arrugada en frustración.

Harry acomodó su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro. Louis frotó su ojo, ‘’Lo llevaré a casa.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Iré contigo, para asegurarme que lleguen seguros.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Innecesario.’’

‘’No lo es.’’ Harry miró los ojos del pequeño cerrarse. ‘’Preferiría que te quedaras.’’

‘’Tengo trabajo -y pasado mañana también.’’

‘’Lo sé e iré para estar con Abraham.’’ Harry posó una mano en el cuello de Louis, ‘’No ignores lo que pasó hoy.’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Trataré.’’

‘’Con eso no es suficiente. Cuanto más lo haces, más me duele -y a ti.’’

Louis se estremeció, ‘’Okey, Harry.’’ Gruñó bajito, ‘’que vergüenza.’’

Harry se rió entre dientes, obligando a Louis a mirarlo. ‘’No lo es para mí -no quiero apresurarme.’’

‘’Harry,’’ susurró Louis, ‘’Esto es ridículo -me prometí a mi mismo -a mi hijo que no buscaría otra pareja.’’

‘’Porque algo malo te haya pasado, no significa que debas quedarte sin ser feliz.’’

Louis podía sentir el cansancio carcomiendo su piel.

‘’Y tú tampoco quieres pareja.’’

‘’No quiero -porque a los seres les cuesta trabajo entenderme -entender lo que he hecho.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Tú no me haz pedido ni una sola vez cosas que no puedo controlar y me haz aceptado por ser yo.’’ Harry emitió una pequeña sonrisa, pasando su mirada a Louis. ‘’Tú -no eres alguien del que tuviera que dudar para estar juntos.’’

Los ojos de Louis se posaron en su sonrisa, sin importar lo pequeña que era.

‘’Eres un mestizo -luché con ellos, por mucho tiempo.’’ Apretó sus labios, ‘’pero después me hiciste salir de tu casa, me dolió mucho. No era normal y no quería irme porque no quería estar lejos de ti -de Abraham. Sabía que eso significaba algo.’’ Harry asintió a si mismo, mirando al omega de ojos muy abiertos. ‘’Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy con Abraham. Me haces sentir como si todo lo que hice, no importara.’’

Louis tragó lo seco de su garganta, ‘’¿Qué- qué haz hecho?’’

Harry lamió sus labios, ‘’Cosas horribles y si me preguntas, te responderé. Te lo diré.’’

Louis sollozó, ‘’Gracias…’’ Levantó a Abraham, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. ‘’Tú eres el único alfa al que aprendí a confiar, permití en mi casa -permití que pusiera sus manos sobre mí- permití cargar a mi hijo, cuidar a mi hijo solo. Así que, lo que sea que hayas hecho,’’ Louis negó con su cabeza, mirando fijamente los tristes ojos verdes, ‘’no cambiará el hecho de que eres el único alfa al que le confiaré mi hijo. Abraham es mi vida, lo que significa,’’ Louis posó sus manos encima de las de Harry, ‘’te confiaré la mía.’’

-

Louis corrió pasando por Abraham, de la silla, hasta la cocina. ‘’Tarde, tarde, tarde.’’

Había sido una noche horrenda. Llegó tarde a casa porque Abraham despertó y le rogó quedarse un rato más. Louis no podría decirle que no, cuando un mes atrás su hijo nunca le habría rogado por algo. El progreso de todo ese día le dio palpitaciones en el corazón a Louis. Oraba por el día en que Abraham hiciera un amigo, oraba por el día en que pudiera reír y ser feliz.

Louis perdió la noción del tiempo, hablando con Liam y Zayn -estando tan cerca de Harry. Harry le gustaba decirle cariñoso, no tenía nada sobre el alfa. Harry lo tocaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. No podía apartar sus manos de él -y no era algo que a Louis le molestara.

Lo que pasó en la habitación había sido casi de terror. La manera en que se entregó a Harry fue una locura para él. Louis lo quería -Louis lo quiere. El sexo está en su naturaleza, mestizos y lobos -especialmente lobos. Louis ansiaba atención que nunca había recibido -no del tipo que Harry le daba. Harry le daba la cantidad perfecta -Harry hacía sentir a Louis como si nunca estuviera solo.

Se había despertado muchas veces en la noche para revisar la alarma -no estaba seguro de qué, pero algo lo estaba atormentando toda la noche. No podía dormir y terminó en el sillón porque sus sacudidas y movimientos habrían despertado a Abraham en algún momento. El sofá no era cómodo y Louis estaba muriendo por llamarle a Harry pero Harry no era su pareja. Sólo porque estaban atraídos mutuamente no significaba que Louis pudiera hacer lo que quisiera -y definitivamente no quería llamar a Harry a las dos, tres y cuatro de la mañana.

Louis trabajaba mucho -padecía de insomnio, se aseguraba que la ropa estuviera doblada -trataba de limpiar, cocinar. Harry le había quitado una gran carga de su espalda pero nada podría cambiar lo poquito que dormía. Tomó muchas siestas durante el día pero, en la noche, Louis se la pasaba limpiando, leyendo o llorando -o una combinación de esas cosas. Los omegas tenían muchas necesidades, una importante era dormir. Era poco común ver a un omega con dos trabajos -nunca podría decir en su segundo trabajo que tenía otro. Louis no era un omega ‘común’. Louis era soltero, con un hijo y necesitaba dos putos trabajos.

No quería depender de un alfa otra vez -ya lo había hecho y mira dónde estaba ahora. No necesitaba un trabajo cuando estaba con CJ, CJ le pagaba todo -era un omega y CJ pagaría porque CJ era un alfa con dinero -cuidaría a su hijo porque tenía dinero.

¿Dónde estaba CJ?

Era difícil con Harry. Harry sólo lo hacía, nunca pidiendo algo a cambio. Harry se aseguraba que Louis tuviera comida para su almuerzo y aperitivos para Abby. Le compraría rompecabezas a Abby y frutas -cosas saludables, cosas educativas, sólo para ayudar a su hijo. No había maldad detrás de lo que Harry trataba de darle; era difícil para él no querer ser cuidado por -específicamente un alfa que lo respetaba mucho -y que era muy lindo cuando sonreía.

Abraham hundió su cuchara en el cereal que Harry le había conseguido, con su otra mano tocando su rompecabezas. Harry le había dicho que cuando terminara esa caja, cortaría las piezas para él.

‘’Tarde, tarde, tarde.’’ Louis corrió hacia otra habitación en el pequeño departamento.

‘’Tarde, tarde, tarde.’’ Cantó Abraham en voz baja, dejando su cuchara a un lado. Levantó su pequeño plato con ambas manos, bebiendo la leche.

‘’¡Tarde, tarde, tarde!’’ Louis ahora estaba hablando más fuerte, con sólo un calcetín. Era tarde y Harry todavía no llegaba.

Abraham miró el teléfono que estaba sonando por tercera vez en la mesa del comedor. Lo señaló, ‘’¡Mami, teléfono!’’

‘’No puedo responder ahora, bebé, probablemente es Harry.’’ Louis puso un poco de crema en la cicatriz de su nuca. ‘’¿Puedes responder, por favor?’’

‘’¡Sí puedo, mami!’’ Abraham se levantó en su silla, alcanzado el teléfono. Frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla negra. ‘’Se fue.’’ Lo pulsó, ‘’¿Hola?’’ Lo puso en su oreja, ‘’¿Baba?’’

‘’¡Almuerzo!’’ Gritó Louis, yendo a la cocina.

Abraham dio un salto cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez. ‘’¡Mami, mami, baba!’’ Abraham sonrió, presionando el botón verde del teléfono antes de llevarlo a su oreja. ‘’¿Hola, baba?’’

‘’Abraham.’’ Harry respiró. ‘’¿Dónde está tu madre?’’

‘’Buenos días…’’ Abraham frunció el ceño ante el tono de Harry. ‘’A mami se le hace tarde, tarde, tarde.’’

‘’Pon a mami en el teléfono.’’

Abraham brincó rápidamente de su silla, corriendo de ida y de regreso hacia su madre. ‘’¡Mami, mami! ¡Baba está en el teléfono!’’

Louis se volteó, agarrando el teléfono de la mano de su hijo. ‘’Gracias, precioso, ve a comer por mí.’’ El omega puso el teléfono en su oreja, yendo del baño a la cocina donde su sándwich esperaba ser envuelto. ‘’Hola.’’ Dobló el sándwich.

‘’Louis,’’ Harry sólo podía gruñir, provocando que el omega se quedara parado en su lugar. ‘’Llamé tres veces.’’

‘’Se me hace tarde.’’ Louis frunció el ceño.

‘’A mí igual, por eso llamé. Estaba preocupado, es importante que si yo llamo, contestes. ¿Qué si algo te hubiera pasado, o a Abraham? ¿Qué si no puedo contactarte?’’

Louis se apoyó en el mostrador, ‘’Harry, se me hacer tarde. Mi trabajo es nuevo y ya me está causando estrés, por favor no me causes más.’’

‘’No estoy intentándolo.’’

‘’¡Pero lo haces! ¡Llegué tarde a casa, estoy cansado!’’ La voz de Louis se quebró, ‘’S-siempre estoy cansado y tengo hambre y sólo necesito ir al trabajo y me van a llamar porque se me hace tarde -Abraham está comiendo cereal, ¡por Dios! Ni siquiera puedo hacerle a mi hijo un desayuno decente y ahora te tengo, ¡llamándome porque no te respondo el teléfono! ¡No necesito esto!’’ Louis aventó el teléfono, rompiendo la pantalla en el mostrador. Tiró su sándwich al suelo, saliendo pisoteando de la cocina. Fue a su habitación, agarrando ropa para Abraham.

‘’¡Abraham, ven aquí!’’

Abraham corrió, con sus manos en su espalda. ‘’¿Sí, mami…?’’

‘’Te voy a vestir, ven.’’ Louis le puso la ropa a su hijo rápidamente, pestañeando para apartar lágrimas que le bloqueaban la vista. Agarró su suéter, metiendo los brazos de Abraham en este. ‘’Ve a ponerte tus zapatos.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’

Louis agarró la manta del pequeño y fue a la cocina para agarrar dos bolsitas de aperitivos. Suspiró ante otro llanto frustrado, regresando a su cuarto. ‘’Hoy vienes conmigo al trabajo.’’

‘’¿Qué hay de baba?’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis ató los zapatos de su hijo bruscamente, ‘’¿qué acabo de decir?’’

‘’Ir al trabajo con mami…’’

‘’Exacto.’’ Louis lo cargó, dándose la vuelta y chocando con Harry. Louis gritó, acercando el rostro de su hijo a él.

Los ojos de Harry estaban calmados cuando se aproximó al omega distraído. ‘’Louis…’’

‘’Qu-‘’ El corazón de Louis estaba latiendo muy rápido, con sus manos alrededor de su hijo que gimoteaba, temblando. ‘’¡Me asustaste!’’ Harry trató de agarrar a Abraham pero Louis lo jaló de regreso. ‘’¡Qué estás haciendo!’’

‘’Dámelo.’’

‘’¡No!’’

‘’Louis,’’ Trató de calmarlo Harry, ‘’lo estás asustando, dámelo.’’ Louis frunció el ceño, dándole su hijo al alfa cuidadosamente. Harry besó suavemente a Abraham, ‘’todo está bien, nadie saldrá hoy.’’

‘’T-tengo trabajo.’’

‘’Nadie,’’ Harry empezó de nuevo, ‘’saldrá hoy, estaremos todos juntos.’’ Bajó a Abraham, ‘’Abraham, tranquilizaré a tu madre. Espérame en la mesa.’’

Abraham asintió, saliendo corriendo del cuarto, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él.

‘’No puedes tener dos trabajos.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, ‘’¿Por qué no?’’

‘’Porque no es bueno para ti, el trabajo viene con el estrés.’’ Harry se deshizo de su abrigo, ‘’No lo permitiré.’’

Louis se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al alfa. ‘’No importa si tú no lo permites, no trabajo para ti.’’

‘’Entonces,’’ Harry le agarró un brazo a Louis, volteándolo. ‘’Dejaré de cuidar a Abraham.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, nuevas lágrimas apunto de salir. ‘’Qu-‘’

‘’Estoy sufriendo al verte así.’’ Harry lamió las lágrimas que no paraban. ‘’Desde que te conocí, siempre estás cansado, no es normal para un omega estar así de cansado.’’

‘’Oh, ¿así que es porque soy un omega?’’ Louis carraspeó.

‘’Sí, no hay nada de malo en ser un omega, pero no puedes negar lo que eres. Los omegas necesitan descanso, pasan por más cosas mentales y cambios internos en un mes que un alfa en un año. No estás destinado a trabajar tanto, y no te estoy pidiendo que no trabajes, pero por favor.’’ Harry abrazó su rojo rostro. ‘’Te he prometido construirte una casa en Sitka, te he prometido ayudarte a cuidar a Abraham -déjame hacerlo. Déjame hacerme cargo de cosas, por favor.’’

Louis se habría caído si Harry no lo estuviera sosteniendo. El alfa se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los del ansioso omega. Presionó a Louis contra la pared, el omega estuvo sin responder por los primeros segundos antes de poder corresponder al tan esperado beso. Harry giró su cabeza hacia un ángulo, adentrando su lengua en la pequeña y caliente boca del omega. Provocó un gemido de Louis en su boca, sus lenguas presionándose una contra la otra. Rodeó la garganta de Louis con una mano, acariciándola. Harry respiró, gruñendo bajito contra la boca jadeante de Louis.

Louis se paró en las puntas de sus pies, tomando un pequeño respiro a mitad de cada beso. ‘’Mm, estaba tan preocupado, omega.’’ Louis gimió, su espalda arqueándose ligeramente hacia el cuerpo de Harry. Las puntas de los dedos de Harry se fueron contra la glándula de Louis, sacándole un suave gemido. ‘’Mi pobre Camelia, mi dulce flor.’’ Lamió por encima de los hinchados labios de Louis. ‘’Estabas tan enojado conmigo.’’

Louis gimió, ‘’Lo siento mucho…’’

‘’No necesitas disculparte, es mi culpa.’’ Besó la comisura de los labios de Louis, besando cada uno de sus ojos. Llevó su pulgar al labio inferior de Louis, jalando su boca hasta abrirla levemente. ‘’Tan hermoso, Camelia.’’ Mordió suavemente los labios de Louis, ‘’Sé que tienes muchas cosas encima, no es justo de mi parte pedirte algo más.’’

Louis estaba medio-dormido, medio-tranquilo, contra la fría pared. Cabeceaba de atrás hacia adelante, ‘’Q-quiero dormir.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Harry lo levantó con facilidad, acariciando su espalda. Lo recostó en la cama, quitándole su única calceta. Agarró un pie de Louis, besando su tobillo. ‘’Me encargaré de las cosas, descansa.’’

Louis se giró a un lado, abrazándose a su almohada.

Harry se arrastró sobre él, besando su mejilla. ‘’¿Podré darte más besos cuando despiertes? ¿Me hablarás cuando termine de besarte?’’

Louis se rió levemente, ‘’Podrás.’’ Se volteó, mirándolo de frente. Besó los labios de Harry gentilmente, ‘’¿Puedes por favor traerme a Abraham?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Harry le dio un último beso antes de abrir la puerta. Se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo al pequeño alfa. ‘’Te dije que esperaras en la mesa.’’

Abraham se levantó con ayuda de la pierna de Harry, ‘’Proteger a mami.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Levantó a Abraham, ‘’Mami te necesita. Creo que quiere tomar una siesta contigo.’’

‘’Mami,’’ Susurró Abraham cuando lo bajaron. ‘’Siesta con mami.’’ Harry lo ayudó a quitarse sus zapatos y su suéter. Alzó la sábana, dejando que el pequeño fuera a abrazarse a su madre.

‘’Estaré aquí cuando despierten.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Murmuró Louis, acercando a su hijo. ‘’Gracias.’’


	11. Nido (parte 1)

_‘’Harry,’’ La terapeuta se sentó, ‘’¿Qué es -lo que haz hecho- lo que te hace estar tan preocupado para pensar que no te amarán como tú amarías a alguien?’’_

_‘’Tenía diecinueve años cuando me preguntaron si quería ser el líder. Después de cuatro meses, me preguntaron si quería involucrarme en el Sector de Tortura.’’ Cerró sus ojos, ‘’Cuando vi qué pasaba ahí, la primera vez, estaba asustado. No sólo miré, aprendí -me volví inmune a eso.’’ Alzó sus dos manos, levantando su rostro. ‘’La tortura física provoca tortura mental -nadie podrá estar sin la otra después de ser torturado. Cuando le quiebro el dedo a alguien -cuando les hago sentir que se están ahogando -nunca podrán vivir sin recordar lo que les hice.’’ Harry cruzó sus manos nuevamente, ‘’Puedes cerrar tus ojos y te pueden dar analgésicos para tu dolor físico. Te pueden dar terapia física para volver a caminar -volver a hablar. Pero,’’ Miró afuera por la ventana, ‘’No puedes escapar de tu propia mente.’’_

_La terapeuta asintió lentamente._

_Harry miró un carro pasar._

_‘’Un alfa, una vez, me rogó que parara -me rogó tanto- lloraba muy fuerte. Me dio toda la información que necesitaba. Me rogaba que lo matara -él tenía dieciocho años, era hijo de un líder,’’ Los ojos de Harry se drenaron de lágrimas, ‘’Miré cada hueso de su cuerpo romperse bajo mis manos, vi sus ojos cafés llorar -y sólo podía verme a mí mismo en uno de ellos -rogándome que lo librara.’’ Cerró sus ojos antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, ‘’Lo tuve secuestrado por tres días, cada día haciéndole algo peor. Lo mandé de vuelta a su casa -roto -por dentro y por fuera, porque era mi trabajo.’’ Miró a la psicóloga quien le había alcanzado unos pañuelos. ‘’Porque le estaba sirviendo a las personas que amaba. ¿Cómo le dirías a tus hijos que torturaste personas cuando te pregunten a qué te dedicabas? ¿Cómo les puedes decir que destruiste a una persona y a la vez lo dejaste vivir?’’_

_‘’¿Fuiste torturado, Harry?’’_

_‘’Huesos rotos, ahogado con un pañuelo mojado, tortura con sonido -de todo.’’ Miró hacia la nada, ‘’quemaduras, golpeado, ahorcado -nómbralo.’’ Harry rió sin importancia, ‘’Nadie me pudo capturar, cuando alguien lo hacía era porque yo los dejaba.’’ Su labio tembló, ‘’Su padre estaba tan enojado, triste -cerca de la muerte. Sólo cerré mis ojos para que no pudiera ver los de su hijo en los míos. Sólo cerré mis ojos porque era la única tortura que yo podría sentir. -Dieciocho años, hijo de un líder -tirado en algo a lo que no debió estar involucrado. Da miedo, estás tratando de hacer bien por tu gente.’’ Apretó sus labios, ‘’Todos están peleando por algo. Yo estoy matando para que alguien más no mate a mi gente, y tú me estás matando para que yo no mate a la tuya.’’_

_‘’Simplemente era tu trabajo, Harry.’’_

_‘’Puedo ver sangre en mis manos que usted nunca podría ver. Matar es perdonado a veces.’’ Resopló, ‘’Si te pongo en una pequeña caja, con un hoyo del tamaño de una moneda y te alimento con gotas de agua por ese hoyo una sola vez al día -puedo hacer que hagas lo que yo quiera. Puedo pudrir tu cerebro, seré tu Dios -privación de sueño, privación de sentidos, lastimarte psicológicamente y no tendría que ponerte una mano encima para hacerte perder la cordura. Si tengo una pistola, te matarías tú mismo sin pensarlo.’’_

_La mujer tragó._

_‘’Quiero encontrar una familia que me ame, por ser yo. Quiero contarles lo que hice, no quiero que me tengan miedo -quiero que se sientan seguros y con la confianza de que soy un buen alfa -un buen esposo alfa y padre.’’ Puso una mano en su pecho, ‘’Quiero estabilidad y felicidad para mí, por mi pasado, por mi futuro.’’ Los ojos de Harry ardían con gruesas lágrimas. ‘’Quiero sostener tan cerca a mi omega y nunca dejarle ir -quiero que mi hijo sonríe cuando me vea y que esté cerca de mí. Quiero amor – renuncié, dejé todo incluso cuando me rogaron que no lo hiciera.’’ Dio un suave golpe en su pecho, ‘’Lo hice por mí, por mi mente -por la familia que estaba ansiando tener.’’ Miró hacia el amplio espacio de la habitación, ‘’No quiero que estén asustados de mí -de lo que soy capaz. Necesito que me vean a mí -no a lo que hice.’’_

-

‘’¡Veinte!’’

‘’Bien, Abraham, ¿qué sigue después de veinte?’’

‘’¿Veinti…uno?’’

‘’Muy bien. Ves, es muy simple, es un ciclo.’’

‘’¿Veintidós, y tres?’’

‘’Que buen alfa.’’ Harry lo cargó, besando al pequeño hasta que comenzara a reírse. ‘’Haz crecido muy bien en tan poco tiempo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.’’

Los ojos de Abraham brillaron, ‘’¿Orgulloso de Abby?’’

‘’Así es.’’ Harry asintió, bajándolo nuevamente a su silla. ‘’Orgulloso.’’

Abraham dio pequeñas patadas, chillando con emoción. ‘’¡Orgulloso! ¡Como mami!’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Estoy seguro que tu madre te lo dice seguido.’’ Harry lo animó, pausando antes de recoger las tijeras de la mesa. ‘’Omega.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham gateó rápidamente fuera de su silla, ‘’¡Días, mami!’’

Harry volteó su silla para mirar de frente a Louis, la caja del cereal y unas tijeras en su mano. ‘’Es la tarde.’’

‘’¡Buenas tardes, mami!’’

Louis sonrió atontado, levantando a su hijo con algo de dificultad. Bostezó en silencio, besando el hombro del pequeño. ‘’Buenas tardes, precioso.’’

‘’¿Dormiste bien, mami?’’

‘’Lo hice, bebé, gracias.’’ Se estiró, caminando hasta la mesa de dos personas. ‘’De hecho dormí muy bien.’’ Harry miró a Louis, aún cortando alrededor de cada pieza del rompecabezas. Louis le sonrió, ‘’Buenas tardes, Harry.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza brevemente, ‘’Buenas tardes, Camelia.’’

‘’¿Came-came-lia?’’ Abraham tenía su pulgar metido en la boca. ‘’Baba, ¿qué es came-ilia?’’

‘’Es Camelia, es una flor.’’ Harry bajó una pequeña pieza.

Abraham se rió, llevando la mano de Louis alrededor de él, ‘’Mami no es una flor.’’

Louis besó su cabeza, ‘’No lo soy, bebé.’’

‘’¿No?’’ Harry bajó la caja y las tijeras. ‘’Mami huele rico, ¿cierto?’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente, ‘’¡Rico!’’

‘’Sí, y las flores huelen rico, ¿cierto?’’

‘’¡Rico!’’

Louis cubrió su cara con una mano, sonrojándose. ‘’Dios.’’

‘’Y mami es hermoso, ¿cierto?’’

‘’¡Sí! ¡Mami hermoso!’’

‘’Y las flores son hermosas, ¿cierto?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’

Louis gruñó, ‘’Por qué…’’

‘’Me parece,’’ Harry arrastró su silla más cerca, rodeando sus piernas en la silla de Louis para jalarla hacia él. ‘’Que mami, puede que sea una flor.’’

Abraham se quedó callado por un momento, antes de abrir sus ojos como caricatura. Miró a Louis, con la boca entreabierta. ‘’¡Mami es una flor!’’

‘’No lo soy, Abby,’’ Louis rió, ‘’Harry está siendo bobo.’’

Abraham frunció su ceño profundamente, ‘’Mami es una flor.’’

‘’Sí, lo es.’’ Harry posó una mano en la rodilla de Louis, dándole un apretón. Se inclinó, besando al omega brevemente. ‘’Mm, sí que es una flor.’’ Las mejillas de Louis comenzaron a arder.

‘’Yo, yo,’’ susurró Abraham, girando hacia su madre para darle un beso en sus labios. Le dio un pequeño piquito a Louis, sonriendo. ‘’Como baba.’’

Harry se acomodó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando sus brazos, con una sonrisa pequeña, ‘’Abraham -enséñale a tu madre cómo cuentas.’’

Louis mordió su labio, quedándose perdido en esa pequeña sonrisa, en esos hoyuelos. Lamió su labio inferior, la habitación repentinamente volviéndose pegajosa y caliente.

‘’¡Veinte!’’

Louis dio un salto, mirando alrededor y luego hacia abajo a Abraham quien lo miraba orgulloso. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sonriendo grande. ‘’¡Buen -trabajo, bebé!’’

‘’¿Orgulloso, mami?’’

‘’Muy,’’ Louis abrazó a su hijo, mirando de reojo a los ojos del alfa que lo veían detenidamente, ‘’muy orgulloso, precioso.’’

-

‘’Así que, estoy despedido.’’ Louis miró a su teléfono roto. ‘’Y mi teléfono ahora está estrellado.’’ Dejó a un lado el teléfono, levantando un sobre. ‘’Y la manutención está aquí.’’

‘’¿Tu exesposo te da manutención?’’ Preguntó Harry, llevando las zanahorias cortadas a la olla como Louis le pidió.

‘’Sí, la uso para la renta y la luz -luego pongo lo que sobra en mis deudas.’’ Louis abrió el sobre, recargándose en el mostrador. ‘’Está más pesado de lo habitual.’’

‘’¿Te manda efectivo?’’ Harry sazonó las zanahorias con condimentos de los que nunca había escuchado. (¿azafrán?)

‘’No, usualmente no.’’ Louis sacó el cheque, viendo el monto correcto antes de jalar una carta. La abrió lentamente, leyéndola. Louis gruñó, ‘’Que molesto. No puedo esperar a que deje de necesitar esto de él.’’

‘’Puedes negarlo desde ahora, si lo deseas.’’ Harry habló seriamente. ‘’¿Qué es?’’ Añadió otro pimiento, alzando ambas cejas cuando las zanahorias se tornaron de un rojo brilloso.

Louis rápidamente rompió la carta, tirándola. ‘’Está diciendo tonterías.’’

Harry miró hacia los pedazos de papel, ‘’¿Por qué la rompiste? Pude haberla leído.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos, ‘’¿Para qué? Sólo son estupideces.’’

‘’Estás molesto.’’ Harry empujó a Louis contra el mostrador, frotando sus narices juntas. ‘’Si estás molesto, entonces déjame estar molesto contigo. Estoy seguro que lo que sea que haya escrito, me enojará también.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, tratando de no sonreír. ‘’Harry, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.’’

Harry sonrió lentamente, presionando sus labios contra los de Louis. ‘’Tiene sentido para mí. Si estás feliz, quiero estar feliz -si estás triste…’’

‘’¿Quieres estar triste?’’ Louis rió, posando sus manos en el pecho de Harry. ‘’Alfa bobo.’’

‘’Por ti, puedo ser bobo.’’ Rodeó la cintura de Louis con sus dos manos, besando su cuello. Louis inclinó su cuello a un lado, exponiendo su garganta para los grandes besos húmedos de Harry. Olisqueó el aire cuando un gracioso olor llenó su nariz.

‘’Harry,’’ Se apartó lentamente, ‘’¿Qué le pusiste a las zanahorias?’’

Harry se giró hacia la olla con las ahora zanahorias rojas. ‘’No lo sé. Puse muchas cosas dentro.’’

Louis agarró dos de los condimentos del mostrador, ‘’¿Qu- azafrán, pimienta? ¿Harry, dónde encontraste esto siquiera?’’

‘’Los conseguí cuando estabas dormido.’’

‘’¿Azafrán? Eso no es para las zanahorias y la pimienta es picante.’’

‘’Me gusta lo picante.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis carcajeó, ‘’pero mira, probablemente pusiste demasiado.’’ Harry metió su mano en la olla, sacando una zanahoria roja. La mandíbula de Louis se calló, ‘’¿No está caliente?’’

‘’No realmente.’’ Harry la metió en su boca, parpadeando rápidamente. ‘’No está comestible.’’

Louis dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. ‘’¿A qué pensaste que sabría?’’

Harry apagó la estufa, ‘’A eso no.’’ Negó con la cabeza, ‘’Asqueroso.’’

Louis tenía sus manos en su estómago, riéndose. ‘’Debe estar muy caliente.’’

‘’¿Quieres probarlo?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’No me gusta el azafrán.’’

Harry miró fijamente la olla, ‘’¿Crees que puse mucho?’’

Louis presionó sus labios, tratando de dejar de reír. ‘’No, Harry, lo hiciste bien.’’

-

‘’Baba,’’ Habló Abraham desde el asiento trasero.

‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

El pequeño alfa columpiaba sus piecitos en su asiento. ‘’¿Vamos a ver a Isa?’’

‘’Después iremos, ahora estamos yendo a comprar unas cosas en la tienda.’’

‘’Comprar unas cosas.’’ Repitió Abraham, jugando con su ombligo. ‘’¿Qué cosas?’’

Louis volteó su cabeza hacia el asiento trasero para mirar de frente a su hijo. ‘’Aunque no estuve de acuerdo,’’ Suspiró, ‘’Harry quiere comprarte unas cosas, para un nido.’’

‘’¿Nido?’’

‘’Sí, bebé. Como la cama de Harry, pero más pequeña.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Abraham aplaudió, ‘’Me gusta la cama de baba.’’

‘’Sí, se llama nido.’’

‘’Nido.’’ Abraham asintió, ‘’Nido de baba.’’

‘’Haré uno para ti, Abraham, así puedes dormir ahí.’’

‘’¡Con mami!’’

‘’No,’’ Harry dio la vuelta en un semáforo, ‘’Sin mami, mami necesita su propia cama.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos, negando con la cabeza. ‘’Mala idea…’’

‘’Qu- ¡no!’’ Abraham sacudió su cabeza, ‘’¡Con mami!’’

‘’No y por favor no grites.’’ Harry dejó atravesar a una persona en la calle. ‘’Vas a crecer y mami necesita su propio espacio, igual que tú.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gritó, tratando de librarse de su sillita. ‘’¡Dije que no!’’

Louis suspiró, ‘’Abby, por favor.’’

Abraham gimió, dando patadas y agitando sus pequeños brazos. ‘’¡No no no!’’

Harry paró en un lugar de estacionamiento rápidamente. Dejando el coche estacionado, el alfa salió del auto. Louis salió apresuradamente, bloqueando los brazos de Harry del asiento trasero. Louis estaba respirando pesadamente, sus ojos se veían preocupados. ‘’No le pegues a mi hijo.’’

Los labios de Harry estaban en una línea recta, ‘’¿Crees que lo haría -no confías en mí?’’

Louis tragó fuertemente, labios temblorosos. ‘’Lo hago…’’ Se volteó, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Abraham ahora tenía la cara roja y su voz quebrada.

Harry desabrochó a Abraham y lo agarró en sus brazos, ‘’No me pegues.’’ Limpió el rostro de Abby con su mano, ‘’Si no te comportas, no irás a ver a Isa hoy.’’

Abraham estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

‘’Escucha con atención, no lo repetiré.’’ Harry lo miró con desaprobación, ‘’¿Me entiendes?’’

Abraham asintió con miedo.

‘’Estoy aquí por ti, por mami. Si te comportas como haz actuado, dejaré de venir.’’

‘’No…’’ Abraham gimió.

‘’No te pedí que hablaras.’’

Abraham cubrió su boca con sus manos, nuevas lágrimas cayendo.

‘’Cuando tú hablas, yo escucho, así que cuando yo hablo, espero lo mismo. Gritar, patear y llorar como lo haz hecho está muy mal -no me gusta, a mami no le gusta. No es justo. Si yo hiciera eso, te asustarías, ¿no?’’

Abraham tosió, ‘’Me asusto.’’

‘’Así que, cuando lo haces, ¿no crees que estás asustando a alguien? Estás asustando a mami, a mí. Eres un alfa, Abraham, los alfas son más propensos a enojarse. No permitas que sea común en ti, porque no eres así. Eres fuerte y poderoso. Quieres proteger a mami, ¿no?’’

‘’Sí…’’

‘’Si actúas así, estás haciendo lo contrario, estás lastimando a mami incluso si no lo tocas. Mami te ha criado muy bien, completamente solo -prueba eso. Si te comportas como loco entonces las personas mirarán a tu madre de mala manera y pensarán que él también está loco. ¿Mami está loco?’’

‘’No…’’

‘’No quiero que esto pase otra vez, ¿me entiendes?’’

‘’Entiendo, baba…’’

‘’Discúlpate con mami.’’ Harry se movió a un lado, dejando al nervioso omega en frente de él. ‘’Dile a mami que te portaste mal.’’

‘’Yo-yo,’’ Abraham limpió su rostro, ‘’Lo siento, mami -estoy gritando y pateando -llorando y lo siento.’’

‘’Acepto tu disculpa, precioso.’’ Louis agarró a su hijo, abrazándolo. Limpió sus propias lágrimas, ‘’Harry tiene razón, bebé, es bueno cuando trata de ayudarnos.’’ Louis lo besó, ‘’tenemos que escucharlo, aprender de él.’’

Abraham asintió, limpiando las lágrimas secas de las mejillas de Louis. ‘’Sí, mami -por favor no llores.’’

‘’Sólo estoy feliz, bebé, estoy feliz de que te calmaste sin tu manta.’’ Se rió con tristeza, ‘’Lo hiciste bien, dejaste de patear -es algo en lo que debemos de trabajar, esto fue un gran paso.’’ Lamió la nariz de Abraham, ‘’Tienes un muy buen alfa para enseñarte cosas correctas.’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’y Harry, ¿puedes disculparte con Harry también, por favor? Creo que merece una disculpa.’’

‘’Baba…’’ Abraham extendió sus brazos, temblando.

Harry se aproximó a él, sacándolo del auto. ‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’Perdón -por haber sido malo,’’ Abraham ahogó un llanto, ‘’seré bueno.’’

‘’Eso es lo que quería escuchar.’’ Llenó al pequeño de su esencia para calmarlo. Harry lamió las frías mejillas de Abraham, ‘’¿Crees que estás listo para entrar o prefieres esperar un minuto?’’

Abraham sollozó, ‘’Listo.’’

‘’Te haremos un nido. Estará en la misma habitación de tu madre, sólo que será en el suelo. En lo salvaje, de donde yo soy, es común que los niños tengan su propio nido -sus propias habitaciones. Como compartes un cuarto, tendrás tu propio nido.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, ‘’Pero- mami.’’

‘’No irá a ningún lado. Seguirá en el cuarto.’’ Harry arregló la sudadera de Abraham, ‘’pero mami necesita espacio, y si me quedo a dormir, ¿dónde dormiré?’’

Abraham miró a Louis, frunciendo el ceño. ‘’Conmigo y mami.’’

‘’Pero no quepo si tú estás en la cama.’’

Abraham cruzó sus brazos, molesto. ‘’¡Sofá!’’

Harry rió, besando sus suaves mejillas. ‘’El sofá, pero, ¿y si quiero dormir en la cama?’’

Abraham dejó sus brazos cruzados, ‘’¡Mami y yo en el sofá!’’

Louis se rió, acariciando la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hijo, ‘’Estará bien, bebé. Cuando nos mudemos tendrás tu propia habitación.’’

Abraham alzó sus cejas, ‘’¿A Alka?’’

‘’Alaska,’’ Harry medio gruñó, medio rodó los ojos.

‘’Sí,’’ Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia el alfa grande, ‘’A Alaska, bebé. Quiero que tengas tu propio cuarto.’’

Abraham pensó en eso, ‘’Isa vive en Alka.’’

‘’Así es, bebé.’’

Abraham miró a Harry, ‘’¿Isa tiene propio cuarto?’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Lo tiene, y su propio nido.’’

Abraham mordió su labio, ‘’O-okey mama -baba, tendré mi nido también.’’

-

‘’Escoge una almohada.’’ Harry sostuvo tres sábanas que Abraham había escogido, Louis sostenía un pequeño animal de peluche. Aunque el niño había estado indiferente de su propio nido, estaba muy emocionado de escoger sus cosas.

‘’Almohada, almohada.’’ El pequeño murmuró para sí mismo. Agarró una rosa, ‘’¡Esta!’’

Harry la agarró, ‘’Otra.’’

Abraham se rió, aplaudiendo. Agarró una verde con una rana en ella. ‘’¡Esta!’’

Louis tomó esa, riéndose ante los brazos llenos de Harry.

‘’Okey,’’ Harry miró alrededor, ‘’Un edredón.’’

‘’¿Estás seguro que no debería ir por un carrito?’’

‘’No lo necesito.’’ Harry le dio una almohada a Abraham, ‘’Agarra eso, por favor.’’

Abraham la apretó contra su rostro. ‘’La agarro.’’

‘’Buen chico.’’ Harry siguió mirando su alrededor, ‘’Veo los edredones de niños -después de eso iremos a mi casa.’’

‘’Casa de baba, casa de baba.’’ Abraham cantó, ahogando su voz en la grande almohada. Chocó contra una pared. ‘’Uf.’’

Louis se rió, guiando a su hijo en frente de él. ‘’Ten cuidado, bebé.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’Abraham.’’ Harry agarró la almohada. ‘’Escoge un edredón.’’

Abraham se columpió en sus talones, mirando. ‘’¡Ooh! ¡Mami, mami, mira!’’ Señaló hacia un edredón de un lobo.

‘’Oh, ¿es el lobo de la caricatura?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham trató de agarrarlo, ‘’¡Lo quiero, baba, por favor!’’

Harry le devolvió la almohada, ‘’Sostenla, por favor.’’ Agarró el edredón, rodando sus ojos. ‘’Es ese niño-lobo.’’

‘’¡Quiero!’’ Abraham gimió, ‘’¡Por favor!’’

‘’Abby,’’ La voz de Louis estaba advirtiendo, ‘’no ruegues.’’

‘’Tu madre tiene razón; ya te había dicho que lo compraría. Sólo que esa caricatura es muy poco realista y nada entretenida.’’

Abraham se removió en su lugar, ‘’Me gusta -Kenny es como baba.’’

‘’Asumiré que ‘Kenny’ es el nombre del niño. No soy más grande que mi casa.’’

‘’Pero -pero, ¡Kenny es valiente y amable!’’

‘’Gracias,’’ Harry acomodó el edredón en su hombro, ‘’no cambiaré mi opinión acerca de esa caricatura, pero aprecio el cumplido.’’

‘’Deja a mi hijo ser.’’ Louis sonrió, llevando a Abraham hacia la fila. ‘’Ven, Abby.’’

-

El pequeño lobo negro llegó saltando en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Una vez que Abraham estuvo dentro -brincó. Isaac corrió hacia el pequeño, tirando a Abby. Harry lo atrapó antes de que pudiera caerse, ‘’Te tengo.’’

Zayn caminó hacia el grupo, ‘’Isaac, eso es peligroso -Abraham se pudo haber caído.’’

El pequeño lobo corrió en un círculo, gimiendo.

Abraham tenía la mirada curiosa, siendo empujado suavemente de regreso a sus pies. Miró a Harry y luego a Isaac, ‘’¿Isa…?’’

Isaac inclinó su cabeza, gimiendo más de cerca, olisqueando los pequeños zapatos de Abraham.

Abraham dio ligeros pisotones, riendo. ‘’¡Isa!’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Es Isa, Abby, está en su forma de lobo.’’

Abraham se puso en cuclillas, acariciando gentilmente al lobo con sus dedos. ‘’Mm, suave Isa.’’

El cachorro gimió alegremente, dejándose caer en su espalda. Abraham aplaudió, rascando el estómago del pequeño lobo negro. Harry guió a Louis hacia dentro, dejando caer las bolsas. ‘’Muévete, por favor, Abraham -quítate tus zapatos.’’ Besó la mejilla de Louis brevemente, ‘’Moveré el coche.’’

Louis bajó las otras bolsas, ‘’Sí, Harry.’’

Abraham se tiró en su trasero, jalando sus cordones hasta que se separaron. Pateó ambos zapatos, levantándolos hacia Louis.

Louis sonrió, ‘’Bien, gracias, Abby.’’ Los dejó en la alfombra, a un lado de los otros pares de zapatos antes de quitarse los suyos.

‘’De nada, mami.’’ Abraham sacudió su cabeza, moviendo su largo ondulado cabello cuando Louis le quitó su suéter. Abraham señaló emocionado al cachorro. ‘’¿Puedo jugar con Isa, mami?’’

‘’Por supuesto, bebé, ve.’’

Zayn se apartó de los emocionados niños, sonriéndole a Louis. ‘’Me disculpo por Isaac; estaba muy feliz por ver a Abraham.’’

Louis levantó una mano, ‘’No, no, para nada. Isaac es muy lindo -Abraham ha estado muy emocionado de verlo también.’’ Se sonrojó, ‘’Me disculpo, sé que son una familia -no queremos entrometernos.’’

‘’Tonterías.’’ Zayn se inclinó, ‘’Son una amorosa compañía.’’ Cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Desafortunadamente, no nos llevamos muy bien con los mestizos, pero ustedes son -bastante diferentes.’’

Louis tragó saliva, rascando sus brazos y riendo. ‘’Espero que no de una mala manera.’’

‘’Para nada.’’ Zayn asintió en cuanto Harry entró, quitándose su abrigo. ‘’Son muy respetuosos -aunque no me sorprende, viendo que eres de línea-directa de sangre.’’

Harry llegó por atrás de Louis, lamiendo el costado de su garganta con amor. ‘’Disculpa,’’ Presionó su nariz contra la piel de Louis, ‘’¿Sigues con frío, omega? ¿Necesitas un suéter?’’

Louis bajó la mirada hacia su ropa con una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’Se me había olvidado, no tengo frío.’’ Harry lo ayudó a quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo. ‘’Gracias… y gracias, Zayn, eso fue muy amable.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’

‘’Alfa.’’ Liam llegó caminado hacia ellos, ‘’¿Bañaste a Isaac?’’

‘’Lo hice, mi amor.’’ Zayn le dio una mano, ‘’Te quedaste dormido afuera, ¿cómo estuvo?’’

‘’Encantador.’’ Liam sonrió alegremente, con una mano apoyada en su pancita. ‘’Louis, Harry.’’

‘’Hola, omega.’’ Harry agarró la mano de Liam, besándola. ‘’¿Cómo te sientes hoy?’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Murmuró, ‘’Un poco cálido.’’

‘’Si deseas, bajaré más el aire.’’

‘’No, Harry, gracias. La siesta afuera me hizo muy bien.’’ Miró a Louis quien estaba parado de manera incómoda. ‘’¿Cómo estás, Louis?’’

‘’Oh, muy bien, gracias.’’

Liam sonrió, ‘’¿Tomaste un día libre?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. ‘’No -sólo unas cuantas complicaciones que terminaron en que me quedara en casa.’’

Liam frunció el ceño, ‘’Oh, mis disculpas.’’

‘’No, no, para nada.’’

Harry agarró al omega, metiendo a Louis debajo de su brazo. ‘’¿Tienes hambre, Camelia?’’

‘’No, Harry, gracias.’’

Liam extendió una mano hacia Louis, quien lo miró sorprendido. ‘’¿Puedo quitártelo, Harry?’’

Harry asintió, yendo a agarrar una bolsa del suelo, ‘’Si él lo permite. Le llevaré estos rompecabezas a Abraham.’’ Zayn hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a ambos omegas, siguiendo a Harry.

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Hola.’’

Liam sonrió, su piel brillaba y Louis no sabía si era por el embarazo. Parecía que todos los raza-pura eran hermosos. ‘’Hola, ¿puedo tomarte?’’

Louis se puso rojo, ‘’Puedes.’’

Liam se rió entre dientes, llevando cuidadosamente a Louis al sillón. Liam se sentó en la pila de almohadas del suelo, acostándose a su lado. ‘’Siéntate, por favor.’’

Louis se sentó en la orilla del sillón, sus manos en su regazo. ‘’¿Hice algo malo?’’

‘’No,’’ Liam rió, ‘’para nada, sólo quiero conversar.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Adoro a Abraham, fue criado muy bien.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento, ‘’Gracias, igual Isaac. Ama mucho a Abraham -es su primer amigo, aparte de la estrella de mar.’’

Liam se carcajeó, ‘’Ya veo.’’ Parpadeó lentamente hacia Louis, ‘’No tienes la obligación de responderme, sólo pienso que es lindo. Harry y tú -la manera en la que te agarra, ambos se ven muy cercanos.’’

Louis apretó sus rodillas nerviosamente, ‘’C-creo que me gusta Harry, es muy lindo, tan bueno conmigo -con Abraham.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’No lo sé -igual no estamos juntos.’’

Liam sonrió, ‘’Hermoso.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Tienes una pequeña cicatriz detrás de tu cuello, ¿fuiste marcado?’’ La respiración de Louis se ahogó en su garganta, su mano volando hasta su marca. Liam se sentó rápidamente, ‘’No te estreses -no me ofende, sólo es una pregunta.’’

Louis suspiró, ‘’F-fui marcado por un alfa abusivo, lo dejé, por Abraham -por mí.’’

Liam asintió con comprensión. ‘’Siento mucho escuchar eso.’’ Le sonrió amablemente, ‘’Harry nunca te lastimaría con intención, en caso de que eso te preocupe.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Sí, lo sé, confío mucho en él -es el único alfa en el que confío.’’

Liam miró rápidamente hacia la entrada de la sala, ‘’No sé si sepas.’’

Louis miró al omega embarazado, ‘’¿Qué cosa?’’

‘’No te lo digo para forzarte a algo, sólo un recuerdo -los mestizos suelen ser un poco ignorantes de las capacidades de los raza-pura, no digo que tú lo seas.’’ Liam se rió, ‘’No sé hasta dónde sepas.’’

‘’Oh, no mucho, si hay algo que debería saber -por favor, dime.’’

Liam posó sus dos manos en su pancita, ‘’Cuando un vínculo es formado en ‘tu mundo’, se les enseña que es imposible romperlo más que con la muerte. Por supuesto que puedes ser marcado otra vez, pero el vínculo original permanecerá.’’

Louis rascó su cuello, ‘’Sí, es una pena.’’

‘’Una pena y una mentira.’’ Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ‘’Un lobo puede romper ese vínculo.’’ Liam entrelazó sus dedos. ‘’Imagínalo como dos delgadas líneas de acero. Los dientes de un mestizo nunca podrían romperlo, metafóricamente, pero un raza pura podría.’’ Se rió ante el asombro de Louis, ‘’Los lobos son la especie predominante, quieran creerlo o no los mestizos, lo somos. La única razón por la que sobrevivimos es por nuestros genes. Si deseas unirte con Harry, en un futuro, puedes y sólo será con él.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Aunque dolerá.’’

Louis estaba impactado. Siempre le habían enseñado que si te marcaban, era para siempre. No había manera de romperlo a menos que uno o ambos murieran. CJ siempre lo sentiría de alguna manera incluso si la marca no estaba ahí y viceversa. Louis no quería nada que ver con el alfa, quería toda huella de él borrada.

Louis había tirado fotos, ropa, regalos; lo que sea que pudiera regresarlo al horrible alfa. Louis no tenía nada de CJ más que a Abraham y su vínculo ‘interno.’ Pero Harry podría quitarlo. Era algo de lo que estaba bastante preocupado. Louis a veces se sentía sucio con Harry, preocupado de que lo juzgara. ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien que realmente no está contigo?

Esa era la razón por la que estaba muy mal visto el quitarse la marca. Eventualmente, la cicatriz desaparecería por completo. Tu nueva pareja nunca sabría que ya habías sido marcado y parecía un engaño. Tu cuerpo está ahí pero tu corazón en otro lugar.

‘’Es sólo algo por lo que pensar.’’ Liam bostezó, ‘’Para mantener tu corazón aliviado.’’

Louis rápidamente se bajó del sofá, yendo al suelo a un lado de Liam. ‘’Tengo -otras preguntas.’’

Liam le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’Pregunta.’’

Louis frotó sus manos por lo fría que era la casa de Harry. ‘’Um, si me volviera la pareja de Harry, ¿podríamos casarnos?’’

Liam frunció el ceño, ‘’Por ley, no. Casarse es un tipo diferente de vínculo. Si tienes una boda, nadie lo impedirá, pero si realmente deseas casarte por la Corte -entonces no, no aprobarán una boda mixta.’’ Se encogió de hombros, ‘’Estoy seguro que pueden intentar -Harry es muy conocido en esos lugares, nunca se sabe.’’

Louis asintió, frunciendo el ceño levemente. ‘’Está bien.’’

Liam le acarició su rostro, ‘’Harry no es ignorante sobre estas cosas. Sabe en lo que se está metiendo si desea estar contigo, y si que lo desea.’’

Louis sonrió, frotando sus piernas. ‘’Gracias -¿y si quiere hijos?’’

Liam aclaró suavemente su garganta, mordisqueando fuertemente su labio. ‘’Si tienen hijos, no estamos exactamente seguros de qué pasaría -tenemos tal vez unos cinco mestizos en toda Alaska y ninguno se ha emparejado con lobos, ni son de línea-directa. Las líneas de sangre directa son extremadamente poco común. Tú,’’ Liam susurró, ‘’eres de línea directa, lo que te hace algo especial.’’

‘’¿Especial?’’

‘’Nos sorprendió mucho, pero tal vez no debimos haberlo estado. Eres muy diferente a la mayoría de los omegas mestizos.’’ Liam lamió sus labios, ‘’Si te emparejas con Harry -hay una larga posibilidad de que tendrán un hijo de raza pura.’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’¿Un -hijo…?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Liam sonrió levemente, ‘’Un línea directa es casi como un lobo. El linaje de Harry es muy fuerte -Abraham, tiene muchos rasgos físicos de ti -de un lobo. Como sus ojos, su cabello -cualidades protectoras. Tu antigua pareja sólo fue una pequeña gota en la creación de tu hijo, tú y tu linaje hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo.’’

Los labios de Louis temblaron, ‘’Oh…’’ Se cubrió los ojos, llorando. Liam lo jaló hacia un abrazo, ‘’Lo siento.’’

‘’Sh,’’ Liam arrulló, ‘’Yo lo siento, no intentaba hacerte llorar.’’

Louis alzó su cabeza, sollozando. ‘’Sólo estoy feliz, son las palabras que siempre quise escuchar.’’ Cubrió su rostro, sollozando en silencio. ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’Camelia.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham corrió hasta su madre, tropezándose dos veces. Retiró las manos de Louis de su cara, frunciendo el ceño. ‘’¡Mami, qué pasó!’’

Harry se arrodilló a su lado, posando su mano en la espalda de Louis. ‘’Liam.’’

‘’Sólo está feliz.’’ Los ojos de Liam estaban agrandados, ‘’No te preocupes.’’

Los ojos de Harry se calmaron, besando el hombro de Louis. ‘’Párate, Camelia. Abraham, deja que tu madre se pare.’’

Abraham bajó del regazo de Louis, soltando los dedos de su madre. ‘’Baba, ¿mami bien?’’

‘’Está bien, cuidaré de él.’’ Harry levantó a Louis, cargándolo de sus muslos. ‘’Ve a jugar con Isaac.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’ Abraham tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de irse.

‘’Sh, omega, estoy aquí.’’ Harry lo meció suavemente.

Liam seguía mirándolos, ‘’¿Lo -escuchaste?’’

Harry no respondió.

Liam miró sus piernas, ‘’Tú no -Abraham vino porque sabe que hay algo malo con su madre -están conectados por su ADN.’’ Miró al alfa, ‘’¿Por qué viniste tú?’’

‘’Porque lo sentí llorar.’’ Harry no dijo otra palabra, saliendo de la habitación.

Liam se quedó en las almohadas, recostándose con una mano en su pancita. ‘’Hm -interesante.’’


	12. Nido (parte 2)

Harry empujó la cama de Louis hacia la pared. ‘’Lo dejaré así, en tu próximo día libre te compraré una nueva cama.’’

Louis gruñó, dejándose caer en el colchón. ‘’Harry, es innecesario, como la mayoría de las cosas que haces. Estás gastando dinero -no soy un omega buscador de oro.’’

‘’Y esa es una razón por la que estoy comprándote cosas y también porque amo verte sonreír.’’ Harry miró alrededor, buscando qué más podría mover. ‘’Pondré el nido de Abraham ahí.’’ Hizo una seña hacia una esquina vacía de la habitación. ‘’A los niños les suele gustar estar en las esquinas.’’

Louis se rodó hacia un lado, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza. ‘’Estoy seguro que si lo pones en el cielo, igual no le gustará.’’

‘’Aprenderá.’’ Colocó las gruesas sábanas. Harry agarró el recién lavado edredón, acomodándolo. Con habilidad hizo un círculo con este, añadiendo las tres almohadas en la esquina. Louis lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, suspirando ante los perfectos rasgos de Harry.

Harry agregó dos sábanas y el nuevo lobo de peluche de Abraham. ‘’Necesitaré que te acuestes aquí, por favor.’’

Louis alzó sus cejas, señalándose a sí mismo. ‘’¿Yo?’’

‘’Sí, tú.’’ Harry lo jaló de la cama antes de ayudarlo a sentarse en el nido. ‘’Llénalo de tu esencia, por favor.’’

Louis se acurrucó, cerrando sus ojos, dejando salir su esencia en las sábanas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió una mano en su estómago.

‘’Eres hermoso.’’

Louis le sonrió tranquilamente a Harry, posando una mano en su mejilla. ‘’Tú lo eres.’’

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’¿Me dirás -por qué estabas llorando?’’

‘’No lo haré.’’ Louis desvío la mirada, ‘’no era nada malo.’’

Harry sostuvo su barbilla, ‘’Entonces dime.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’No.’’

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, tomando los labios de Louis con los suyos. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Louis, lamiendo dentro de la boca del omega. Harry se alejó lentamente, dándole pequeñas lamidas a sus ahora húmedos labios. ‘’Estoy molesto porque no me dices.’’

Louis sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, ‘’No hay razón para que lo estés, simplemente estaba feliz.’’

‘’¿Y por qué no puedo estar feliz contigo?’’

‘’¿No estás feliz conmigo?’’

‘’Siempre lo estoy, Camelia.’’ Harry acarició el mentón de Louis, ‘’Dime.’’

‘’Abraham es de mi ADN.’’ Louis se rió, ‘’Se parece a mí -obtuvo la mayor parte de mí y de lo que soy, y eso me hace feliz.’’

‘’¿Era tan difícil?’’

Louis rió entre dientes, haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Harry. ‘’No lo era, ¿estás feliz?’’

‘’Lo estoy.’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Enséñame -quiero que sonrías.’’

Harry no sonrió, ‘’No puedo sonreír cuando me lo piden.’’

‘’Okey, entonces tampoco sonreiré.’’ La cara de Louis se puso seria, ‘’Si tú estás serio, también yo.’’ Harry llevó una mano al costado de Louis, clavando sus dedos ahí. Louis rió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. ‘’¡Harry!’’

Harry dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, inclinándose para besar al omega risueño. ‘’¿Feliz?’’

Louis asintió, calmando su risa. Tocó los hoyuelos de Harry, ‘’Me gustan mucho estos dos hoyos de tu cara.’’

‘’Son hoyuelos.’’

Louis rió, ‘’¡Ya sé!’’ Continuó picoteando las mejillas de Harry incluso cuando dejó de sonreír. ‘’Me gusta cuando sonríes, porque puedo verlos.’’

Harry sonrió ante eso, una sonrisa genuina. ‘’Gracias.’’

Louis parpadeó hacia él, ‘’Eres un ser tan bueno.’’ La sonrisa de Harry se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. ‘’¿Cómo te encontré? ¿Tú me encontraste?’’

Harry tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, acostándose a un lado de Louis en el pequeño nido. Puso una mano en un lado del rostro de Louis, ‘’No lo sé -pero, disfruto mucho estar contigo, con tu hijo. Los dos me hicieron sentir muy amado.’’

‘’Porque te amamos.’’ Louis sonrió, sus ojos se achicaron. ‘’Mira cómo nos ayudas -quitando de lado los objetos físicos, te aseguras que estemos felices, sin hambre, que estemos a salvo y saludables -bromeas con nosotros y nos haces reír.’’ Louis se rió, ‘’Eres el alfa perfecto.’’

‘’No lo soy.’’ Harry miró seriamente al omega. ‘’No soy perfecto.’’

Louis tragó saliva fuertemente, alzando su mano para llegar al rostro de Harry, ‘’Para mí -lo eres. Para mí, eres lo que yo necesito -así que, no puedo tener a alguien mejor que tú.’’

Harry no se movía, su mano temblando ligeramente en el rostro de Louis, ‘’Yo-‘’ Se sentó, quitándose su camisa, tocando la serie de sus marcas. Harry se volteó, enseñándole su espalda tatuada. Louis tocó las marcas, trazando con su dedo la que iba por toda su espina. Era una larga cuerda enrollada a su cuello hasta su espalda, ‘’Yo -estuve en cargo de torturar -en el ejército -la cuerda es por eso.’’

Louis se estremeció.

Harry giró ligeramente, ‘’Por favor, no huyas de mí.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’Sólo estoy sorprendido.’’

Harry lo miró directamente a sus ojos, ‘’He hecho muchas cosas malas a personas que no se lo merecían. No tenía piedad -era el líder del Sector de Tortura.’’

Louis trató de mantener su expresión seria, tratando de no parar a Harry.

‘’No quiero traer malas auras a tu casa, Louis, sólo deseo decirte lo que he hecho -porque me voy a enamorar completamente de ti muy pronto y no quiero engañar tu corazón.’’

Louis se paralizó ante esto.

‘’Piensa en la peor cosa que puedas hacerle a alguien y yo lo he hecho. He soñado con eso -he ido a terapia por eso, lo he vivido -sólo era mi trabajo pero fue une elección que al tomarla, no tenía que decir que sí pero lo hice -y es mi mayor arrepentimiento.’’ Harry mantuvo un firme agarre en Louis, ‘’Incluso cuando me daban lo que quería -los torturaba. Nunca volvían a ser los mismos, me rogaban para terminar con ellos -no lo hacía.’’

Louis estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

‘’Eres un omega, tú das vida -si esto te enferma, por favor dime.’’

Louis no dijo nada.

‘’Quería cambiar -así que me fui,’’ Harry suspiró, ‘’creen que estoy muerto y por eso no estoy viviendo en Alaska -nunca me buscarían entre los mestizos. Lo siento, si sientes que te he mentido de alguna manera.’’ Louis no se movía, ‘’Camelia -por favor di algo.’’

Louis frotó su mejilla, ‘’Dios…’’

Harry asintió, doblando sus rodillas y reposó sus codos en ellas, ‘’Sabes que nunca lastimaré a tu hijo -prometo que seguiré cuidándolo.’’

Louis agarró el brazo de Harry antes de que se parara, ‘’¿Por qué me dejas?’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’Hay más que nunca podré explicarte porque nunca lo entenderías -si reaccionas así, entonces no podemos estar juntos.’’

‘’¿Así cómo?’’ Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’No me digas como reaccionar, sé cómo están mis emociones.’’

Harry tragó saliva, tenía su mandíbula tensa.

‘’La guerra es -difícil, complicada -incluso cuando mi madre me hablaba de cosas simples -era un concepto difícil de entender. Lo que haz hecho, estoy seguro que es aterrador pero no sé si quiero saberlo en detalle.’’ Louis resopló, ‘’Confiaré en tu palabra -pero no estoy asustado de ti, no he perdido mi respeto hacia ti.’’ Se encogió suavemente de hombros, ‘’Fui marcado, tengo un hijo con otro hombre, permití que nos lastimara por mucho tiempo; pero aún así quieres estar conmigo.’’ Los ojos de Louis se abrieron levemente, ‘’No, no es como lo que tú haz hecho -pero es mi defecto, algo que todos tenemos -un error.’’ Harry abrió su boca pero Louis lo silenció, sonriendo. ‘’Un error que no volveré a cometer.’’

Harry se quedó mudo, asintiendo hacia el piso. Louis cuidadosamente se trepó en su regazo, mirando de frente al alfa con sus piernas en cada lado. Alzó el rostro de Harry, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño. ‘’Mm,’’ Louis murmuró, besando los ojos cerrados de Harry. ‘’Harry…’’ Louis besó sus labios dulcemente, suspirando cuando Harry puso sus dos manos en cada lado de su cintura. Louis llevó sus dedos entre el despeinado cabello de Harry, acariciando su cuero. Bajó sus besos por su cara hasta su garganta, frotando su nariz contra la glándula de esencia de Harry.

Lo besó ahí, dejando sus labios en ese lugar por más tiempo de lo necesario. Louis rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus dos brazos, dejando más besos en la cálida piel. Lo lamió con largos empujoncitos de su lengua, ‘’…Eres seguro para mí, para mi hijo. Confío en ti con mi vida.’’ Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, mirando fijamente los azules de Louis. Harry estaba quieto, consolado por las feromonas de Louis y sus toques. Sus manos fueron debajo de la camisa de Louis, masajeando su suave piel. Louis acomodó unos mechones del cabello de Harry detrás de su oreja. ‘’¿Tú confías en mi, Harry?’’

Harry respiró, ‘’Lo hago, confío en ti.’’

Louis sonrió, ahuecando la mandíbula de Harry con ambas manos, besando sus labios hechos pucheros. ‘’¿Crees en lo que te digo?’’

Harry asintió una vez, ‘’Lo hago…’’

Louis suspiró alegremente, ‘’Bien.’’ Besó su frente, atrayendo la cara de Harry hacia su pecho. ‘’Si voy a estar en otra relación,’’ Louis juntó sus labios, ‘’necesito honestidad -necesito seguridad, necesito amor.’’

Harry respiró el olor de Louis, su rostro pegado a los lentos latidos del corazón de Louis, ‘’Puedo prometer eso, omega -puedo hacerlo.’’

Louis murmuró bajito, posando su cabeza sobre la de Harry. ‘’¿Llegarías a dejarme -por otro?’’

Harry tragó fuertemente, negando en el cálido pecho de Louis -incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

-

‘’Mami,’’ Abraham lloró ligeramente, moviendo a su madre.

Louis se sentó rápidamente, ‘’Abby.’’ Frotó su ojo, ‘’¿Qué pasa, bebé?’’

‘’Escucho algo.’’ Trepó en la cama de Louis. ‘’Quiero dormir con mami.’’

Louis se rió con cansancio, ‘’¿Escuchaste algo, bebé? ¿O sólo quieres dormir con mami?’’

‘’Ambas mami.’’

Louis rió, acercando a su hijo. ‘’Que niño tan lindo.’’ Frotó la espalda de Abraham, volviéndose a acostar. ‘’¿Cómodo, bebé?’’

‘’Cómodo mami.’’

‘’No le diremos a baba, ¿okey?’’

Abraham rió entre dientes, abrazándose al pecho de Louis. ‘’Secreto.’’

‘’Sí, precioso.’’ Louis jugó con el cabello de su hijo. ‘’¿Te cae muy bien baba, Abby?’’

‘’Amo baba, mami.’’ Abraham jugueteó con la larga playera de Louis. ‘’Ser como baba.’’

‘’Aw, ¿quieres ser como baba?’’ Louis besó la cabeza de Abraham, ‘’Estoy seguro de que eso lo hará muy feliz, es un muy buen alfa.’’

‘’Muy buen alfa.’’ Abraham estuvo de acuerdo.

Louis suspiró, ‘’¿Qué si -baba fuera como papi nuevo?’’

Abraham se sentó, ‘’¿Papi nuevo?’’ Frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza, con el cabello recogido en un moño. ‘’¡No papi!’’

‘’No, bebé, no, no como papi -un papi nuevo. Sería un papi real, nos amaría y se aseguraría de que estemos felices y a salvo siempre. No como el antiguo papi -antiguo papi era malo y nos hizo cosas terribles a nosotros.’’

‘’Terribles, mami.’’

‘’Exacto,’’ Louis tocó su mejilla, ‘’Harry sería baba pero tal vez podríamos vivir todos juntos un día y ser muy felices -una familia.’’

Abraham pensó en eso antes de asentir, ‘’Baba es papi nuevo.’’

‘’Bueno, aún no.’’ Louis se rió, ‘’Pero ojalá pronto.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Ahora, mami, ahora.’’

Louis recostó a Abraham, ‘’Pronto, bebé, pronto.’’

Abraham volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Louis pero se sentó después de unos segundos. ‘’Hay alguien, mami.’’ Abraham gimió, ‘’Alguien.’’

Louis se sentó, girando hacia su puerta cerrada. Tiró la sábana al frío piso en silencio. Caminó hacia la puerta en puntitas cuidadosamente, presionando su oreja contra esta. El omega cerró con llave lentamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Agarró a su hijo, concentrado en la puerta. Sostuvo más cerca a Abraham, el pequeño cubrió su propia boca para evitar llorar.

Cuando la manija de la puerta se giró, la respiración de Louis se detuvo, volviendo a respirar sólo cuando hizo un clic, señalando que estaba con llave. Fue hacia su armario agarrando un bate de béisbol. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la cerradura comenzó a abrirse, empujando a Abraham detrás de él.

Louis estaba respirando con dificultad, sosteniendo más cerca el bate, sus dedos temblando. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse. Louis dio tres pasos hacia atrás, aferrándose fuertemente al arma. Se balanceó en cuanto vio la parte de un cuerpo, deteniéndose cuando el bate fue agarrado.

‘’Harry…’’

Harry sostuvo el bate con una mano, ‘’¿Me ibas a pegar?’’

‘’Baba…’’ Gimió Abraham, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y llorando. ‘’¡Baba!’’

Louis dejó el bate, pudiendo respirar finalmente. ‘’Tú -nos espantaste.’’ Empezó a llorar también, cubriendo su cara igual que su hijo. ‘’Tú -pensamos-‘’ Louis lloró más fuerte, cayéndose en sus rodillas.

Harry tiró el bate, bajando en sus rodillas para consolar al omega. Le hizo una seña a Abraham con su mano, dejando que corriera hacia sus brazos. ‘’Sólo era yo -no quería asustarlos.’’ Besó a cada uno, tratando de calmarlos. ‘’Lo siento mucho.’’

Abraham gimió fuerte, ‘’¡Pensamos que eras antiguo papi!’’

‘’¿Antiguo papi?’’

Louis limpió su cara en su playera, sus manos aún temblorosas. Sollozó, ‘’Qu- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?’’

Harry frunció el ceño, lamiendo el rostro de Louis. ‘’No lo sé, si soy honesto -he traído ropa porque quiero dormir contigo esta noche.’’

Louis frotó sus ojos bruscamente, ‘’Un aviso -habría estado bien.’’

‘’Ow, omega.’’ Harry lo tranquilizó, ‘’No sabía que estarían despiertos, lo siento mucho, Camelia. Por favor, no llores.’’ Miró a Abraham quien estaba rojo y somnoliento. ‘’Dulce pequeño alfa.’’ Levantó al niño, acomodándolo en su nido. Lo cubrió, envolviéndolo en su manta de seguridad rosa. Abraham se removió, presionando su cara contra la almohada, antes de quedarse dormido.

Harry lo besó, girando hacia Louis quien seguía sentado en el suelo. ‘’Omega…’’ Louis subió su mirada, igual de somnoliento que Abraham. ‘’Ven, linda flor.’’ Cargó a Louis, acostándolo en la cama. Harry limpió las restantes lágrimas con su pulgar, ‘’Pobre dulce omega.’’

Louis gimió, girándose hacia un lado. Se abrazó, cerrando sus ojos.

‘’Aunque estés enojado,’’ Harry frotó su brazo, ‘’¿me dejarás dormir contigo?’’

Louis gruñó, deslizándose hacia adelante. Harry sonrió, trepando a la cama a un lado de Louis. Rodeó al cansado omega con un brazo, besando su cuello. ‘’Por favor perdóname.’’

Louis soltó otro gruñido antes de caer en completo silencio.

-

‘’¡Casi me das un ataque al corazón!’’ Gritó Louis, poniéndose sus zapatos.

‘’¡Sí, ático al corazón!’’

‘’Es ataque, Abraham, la pronunciación es importante.’’ Harry miró fijamente los pedazos de tostada cortados a la mitad, dándole un plato. ‘’¿Está mal,’’ Harry bajó un pequeño vaso con jugo antes de arrodillarse en frente de Louis, ‘’que sólo haya querido estar contigo?’’

‘’No,’’ Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, ‘’¡pero nos asustaste! Gracias a Dios que Abraham escuchó a alguien entrar.’’

Harry posó una mano en su rodilla, mirando al pequeño quien masticaba con la boca llena. ‘’Me escuchaste.’’

Abraham asintió, sus mejillas estaban infladas por la comida. ‘’¡Shí!’’

‘’No hables con la boca llena.’’ Los dos adultos hablaron en unísono.

Louis cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Ese no es el punto.’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’No sé de qué otra manera disculparme, dime y lo haré.’’

Louis tocó su hombre, ‘’A la próxima dime que eres tú.’’

‘’No sabía que estabas despierto, Camelia.’’ Se defendió Harry, acariciando su rostro. ‘’Lo juro.’’

Louis se levantó, suspirando. ‘’Está bien, sólo nos asustamos, es todo.’’

‘’¡Asustado!’’ Abraham levantó su dedo en señal de acuerdo. Picó los huevos, comiéndolos. ‘’Baba.’’

Harry suspiró, sentado en la silla, mirando a Louis caminar a la habitación. ‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

‘’¿Vemos a Isa hoy?’’

‘’Si te comportas estando en el supermercado, iremos.’’

‘’¡Me comportaré!’’ Abraham levantó su pulgar hacia el alfa, ‘’¡Me comporto, baba!’’

‘’Sé que lo harás, empieza terminándote tu desayuno.’’ Harry se levantó cuando vio a Louis regresar, yendo a la cocina. ‘’Te preparé el desayuno.’’ Deslizó su mano hacia la cintura de Louis, besando la parte trasera de su cuello. ‘’¿Lo comerás?’’

‘’Sí…’’ Louis hizo un puchero, inclinándose hacia atrás contra Harry. Frotó el resto de la crema de sus manos en sus brazos. ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’Mmm,’’ Harry respiró el olor, ‘’Hueles delicioso, omega.’’

Louis sonrió, extendiendo su brazo hacia atrás para tocar el cabello recogido de Harry. ‘’Tú siempre hueles delicioso.’’

Harry gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, ‘’No me provoques, omega.’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’No vengas a mi casa en medio de la noche,’’ Se volteó, colocando su dedo en el pecho de Harry, ‘’sin avisarme antes.’’

Harry sonrió ligeramente, ‘’Lo juro.’’

-

‘’Abraham, ve por un vegetal que quieras probar.’’

Abraham corrió hacia algo morado, levantándolo orgullosamente. ‘’¡Morado!’’

‘’Lo es.’’ Harry leyó el letrero. ‘’Es una berenjena, una planta huevo.’’

Abraham miró fijamente el vegetal, ‘’¿huevo?’’

‘’Asumo que realmente no hay huevo en esto.’’

‘’Me gusta huevo, baba.’’ Señaló hacia la bosa, ‘’Voy por bolsa.’’

‘’Ve.’’ Harry empujó el carrito, sin perder de vista al pequeño. Abraham tuvo dificultades al tratar de abrir la delgada bolsa de plástico, así que corrió de regreso con Harry. ‘’Baba, abre, por favor.’’

‘’Buen chico.’’ Harry metió la berenjena en la bolsa, besando la frente de Abby. ‘’Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo.’’

Abraham cruzó sus dedos en frente de él, con una grande sonrisa. ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’De nada.’’ Abraham se agarró del abrigo de Harry mientras continuaban por la tienda.

‘’Baba es nuevo papi.’’

‘’¿Hm?’’

‘’Tú,’’ Abraham señaló, ‘’tú eres nuevo papi.’’

Harry parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’¿Disculpa?’’

‘’Mami dice que baba es nuevo papi -no antiguo papi, antiguo papi es howible.’’

‘’Horrible -sin ‘w’.’’ Harry agarró una bolsa para las zanahorias, ‘’Si eso quieres que yo sea.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abraham bostezó, frotando su cara contra el abrigo de Harry, metió el borde de este en su boca, masticando.

‘’¿Por qué,’’ Harry apartó el pedazo de tela, ‘’muerdes mi ropa?’’

‘’Me gusta.’’

‘’A mí me gustan muchas cosas, pero no significa que deba hacerlas.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, esperando que Harry se volteara antes de regresarlo a su boca, ‘’Abraham,’’ El pequeño se congeló, ‘’si estás dentando, entonces te compraré paletas.’’

Abraham gimió, retrocediendo. ‘’¡No dendando!’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas, moviendo su dedo de atrás a adelante. ‘’Ven a mí.’’

Abraham lo hizo, su cabeza estaba agachada. ‘’No, baba.’’

‘’Abre la boca.’’

Abraham frotó sus ojos, abriendo grande su boca. Harry tocó sus colmillos, ‘’Sí estás, porque están creciendo muy largos -es normal.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham lloró, ‘’No dendando.’’

‘’Estás gritando y estás diciendo dentando mal.’’ Harry lo levantó, ‘’Hm, ya estás más pesado.’’ Lo levantó de arriba hacia abajo, ‘’Doce -hm, trece kilogramos; peso saludable.’’

Abraham arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, llorando.

Harry lo acercó a su pecho, llevando el carrito por la tienda. ‘’Tranquilo.’’ Besó la mejilla del niño, ‘’Las paletas son buenas.’’

‘’¡Frías!’’

‘’Sí, pero son, como tú dices, ‘rico’.’’ Harry agarró unas pequeñas barritas de granola. ‘’Esto estará bien para que tu madre se las lleve al trabajo.’’ Harry puso dos cajas en el carrito, ‘’¿Terminaste de llorar?’’

Abraham estaba mordiendo el cuello del abrigo de Harry, asintiendo.

Harry suspiró, ‘’No tendré más ropa al final de este año.’’ Sentó a Abraham en el carrito, ‘’Dejaré que escojas las paletas.’’

Abraham cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Chocolate caliente.’’

‘’Puedo comprarte ambas cosas.’’ Juntó sus narices, frotándolas. ‘’Si eres bueno conmigo.’’

Abraham besó a Harry en la boca. ‘’Soy bueno.’’

‘’Eres muy bueno.’’ Harry estuvo de acuerdo, ‘’Un muy buen niño.’’

-

Liam cargó a Abraham, sonriendo. ‘’Hola Abraham, ¿cómo estás?’’

Abraham se sonrojó, removiéndose. ‘’…Bien…’’ Extendió sus brazos hacia Harry cuando el alfa entró. ‘’Mm, baba.’’

‘’Ven, dulce alfa.’’ Dejó un beso en su nariz. ‘’Liam es muy bueno, como yo.’’

Liam le restó importancia, ‘’Está bien, Isaac es igual.’’ Acarició el lóbulo de la oreja de Abraham en cuanto el pequeño miró alrededor en busca de su amigo. ‘’Es un muy hermoso niño.’’

‘’Extremadamente.’’ Harry tocó su largo cabello que en ese momento estaba suelto. ‘’Espero que Louis no decida cortarlo mucho.’’

‘’¡Mm!’’ Abraham se inquietó. ‘’Baba, quiero a Isa.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Liam frunció el ceño, ‘’Isa está tomando una siesta ahora mismo, no tuvo una muy buena mañana.’’

‘’¿Mala mañana?’’

‘’Sí, no se estuvo portando muy bien, así que pensamos en dejarlo tomar una siesta. Despertará en una hora.’’

Abraham posó su rostro en el cuello de Harry, ‘’Siesta con Isa, baba.’’

‘’¿Quieres tomar una siesta con Isa, Abraham? Debes preguntarle a su madre.’’ Abraham negó con la cabeza. ‘’Entonces te quedarás conmigo.’’

Abraham gimió, mordisqueando la camisa de Harry. ‘’Liam…’’

Liam sonrió gentilmente, ‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

‘’¿Puedo dormir con Isa, por favor?’’

‘’Por supuesto que puedes.’’ Liam extendió sus manos, ‘’Ven.’’

Abraham dudó antes de ir hacia los brazos del omega. Harry le hizo un corto ademán con su mano, Abraham haciendo uno de vuelta. Levantó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Liam, ‘’¡No me dejes, baba!’’

‘’Nunca.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, siguió moviendo su mano hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Caminó por su casa hasta el jardín trasero, encontrando a Zayn meciéndose en una hamaca. ‘’Zayn.’’

Zayn sonrió, sin dejar de mecerse. ‘’Harry.’’

‘’¿Puedo hablar contigo?’’

Zayn se sentó, bajándose. ‘’¿Cuál es la ocasión?’’

Harry rodó sus ojos, ‘’Trata de no ser tan intenso.’’

Zayn rió, sentándose en uno de los sillones. ‘’Aquí estoy.’’

Harry se sentó a su lado, subiendo la mirada. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mirando su aliento ponerse de color blanco por el frío. ‘’Es sobre Louis.’’

Zayn sonrió, ‘’¿Qué hay de él?’’

Harry miró de reojo a Zayn hasta que dejó de sonreír. ‘’Quiero estar con él, demasiado -ya le dije de lo que hacía en el ejército, no en detalle.’’

‘’Claro, lo haría enfermarse.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry mordió su labio, ‘’Pero, lo aceptó a pesar de que pensé que no lo haría. Realmente confía en mí. Quiero salir con él.’’ Harry miró hacia el cielo azul. ‘’Es un mestizo -nunca habría pensado que me enamoraría de un mestizo.’’

‘’Lo es, pero también es de línea-directa.’’ Le recordó Zayn, ‘’Pero tienes razón, lo es -uno no decide con quién estar.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry asintió, poniendo su pulgar contra su labio. ‘’Quiero hacer más por él -quiero que no trabaje -me encargaré de todo. En el mundo en el que ellos viven, los omegas son vistos como débiles, así que entiendo que él desee trabajar tanto -por él y por Abraham.’’ Gruñó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. ‘’Es muy independiente y amo eso, pero necesito que también dependa de mí.’’

‘’¿Lo haz cortejado?’’

‘’No, no, aún no. No entenderá que significa de todas maneras.’’ Harry frotó sus ojos, ‘’Tendría que explicárselo, no quiero que sienta que estoy jugando con él.’’ Miró a su amigo, ‘’No quiero arruinar esto.’’

‘’Con la manera en que el omega te mira,’’ Zayn negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. ‘’No lo harás.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Eso espero.’’

‘’¿Le dijiste sobre tu muerte?’’

‘’Lo hice, que ellos creen que lo estoy.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos, ‘’No le he dicho que pueden llamarme para que regrese.’’

‘’¿Por qué no?’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’He estado ‘muerto’ por cinco años -no quiero que esté preocupado todos los días por eso.’’

‘’Entiendo.’’ Zayn apartó algo de sus pantalones, ‘’Pero, quiere mudarse a Alaska.’’

La mandíbula de Harry estaba apretada, ‘’Lo sé…’’

‘’No te mudarás con él.’’

‘’Si esto sigue, y cada día me siento más unido,’’ Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’no hay manera de que no me mude. Tengo que sentirlo siempre, estar cerca de él -igual de Abraham. Ese niño es especial.’’ Harry posó una mano en su pecho, ‘’Es muy especial en mi corazón.’’

‘’Si te mudas de regreso, serán aceptados bajo tu nombre.’’ Harry asintió, ‘’lo que significa que no estás muerto.’’

‘’Sí. Ya he pensado sobre esto, pero ya le prometí que le construiré una casa -que lo ayudaré a entrar al territorio. No rompo promesas -especialmente ahora, que se está volviendo muy importante para mí.’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Zayn sonrió, ‘’si deciden mudarse juntos, dime. Me aseguraré de que el Consejo los acepte bajo mi nombre.’’

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, ‘’No tienes que hacerlo.’’

‘’Has querido esto por mucho tiempo, Harry.’’ Zayn sonrió, ‘’Con todo lo que haz hecho por mí, no tengo problema en hacer esto por ti.’’

‘’G-gracias, Zayn.’’

‘’Y,’’ Zayn se rió entre dientes, ‘’si desean tener hijos,’’ Le guiñó un ojo, ‘’entonces no tendrás que preocuparte.’’

Harry rió nerviosamente, jalando su labio superior. ‘’Je -gracias, Zayn.’’


	13. Berenjena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berenjena en inglés es ''eggplant'' traducido como tal como ''huevoplanta'' pero en español no se le conoce así, por eso en algunas partes y en el capítulo anterior la describí como ''planta de huevo'' pero es lo mismo, sólo lo traduje así para que tuviera sentido lo que decían, espero no se confundan. <3

‘’Eh,’’ Louis levantó la berenjena, girándola de un lado a otro. ‘’¿Qué es esto?’’

‘’Es una berenjena.’’ Harry cortó las cebollas rápidamente sin mirar. ‘’Abraham la escogió.’’

‘’Sí, sé que es una berenjena -¿Abraham lo escogió?’’ Louis se mordió el interior de su boca. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

Harry se encogió de hombros, colocando las cebollas en el sartén caliente. Agarró el morado vegetal de la mano de Louis. ‘’¿Cómo se corta esto?’’

‘’No preparas esto.’’ Louis se lo quitó, asqueado. ‘’La berenjena da asco.’’

Harry se lo quitó de regreso, ‘’Haremos que sepa rico.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Bueno, no lo pongas con las cebollas, no van bien juntas.’’

Harry cortó la parte verde del vegetal. ‘’¿Cómo corto esto?’’

Louis hizo una mueca, ‘’Como tú quieras, en rebanadas es lo más común.’’ Sacó su lengua, ‘’Ew.’’

Harry le sonrió, ‘’Eres como un niño.’’

Louis sacó su lengua hacia el alfa.

‘’¡Huevo!’’ Abraham aplaudió, corriendo hacia su madre. Se agarró en los pantalones de Louis, sonriendo. ‘’Mami, baba y yo conseguimos un huevo.’’

‘’Es una planta de huevo, Abraham, no un huevo.’’

‘’¡Planta de huevo!’’ Abraham asintió, mirando hacia arriba de manera alegre a su madre. ‘’Me gusta el huevo, mami.’’

‘’No son huevos, precioso, es un vegetal.’’ Louis sonrió, apretando suavemente su cabello. ‘’A mami no le gusta la berenjena.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, ‘’¿No huevo?’’

‘’No sé por qué le dicen planta de huevo.’’ Harry lo cortó en rebanadas antes de arrojarlos con las cebollas. ‘’Lo averiguaré.’’

Louis levantó a su hijo cuando empezó a mordisquear sus pantalones sueltos. ‘’Sin morder, por favor.’’

‘’Oh, se me olvidó.’’ Harry dejó el sartén, yendo al congelador a pesar de los pequeños ‘no’ de Abraham.

‘’¡No!’’ Cubrió su boca, ‘’¡Baba, no!’’

‘’Es una paleta, bebé. Es mucho mejor a que tus dientes se atoren por los colmillos.’’

‘’Estoy de acuerdo, son muy incómodos.’’ Harry desenvolvió la paleta, dándosela al niño quien lo miraba tristemente. ‘’Estarás bien.’’ Harry le dio una mordida al helado, ‘’Ves, ahora hay menos.’’

Abraham se rió, lamiendo el dulce. ‘’Baba bobo.’’

Louis besó fuertemente la mejilla de Abraham, ‘’Es muy bobo, ¿no?’’

Harry movió el vegetal. ‘’Este vegetal huele extremadamente desagradable.’’

Abraham mordisqueó con calma su paleta, mientras Louis reía. ‘’Como te dije.’’

Harry lo removió por todo el sartén, ‘’Creo que esta noche pediremos pizza.’’

Abraham levantó su paleta, ‘’¡Pizza y huevo!’’

Harry agarró una rodaja del vegetal, soplándole para enfriarlo. ‘’Di ‘ah’.’’

‘’No le hagas eso a mi hijo.’’

‘’Quiero que lo pruebe.’’ Harry apartó su mano de la de Louis que trataba de impedirlo. ‘’Abre, Abraham.’’

Abraham abrió grande, masticando. Segundos después frunció el ceño. ‘’No…’’ Louis le extendió su mano para que pudiera escupirlo. ‘’Ew…’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Ahora debes probar un pedazo por hacer que mi hijo lo probara.’’

‘’No gracias.’’ Harry presionó el pedal del bote de basura con su pie, tirando todo el contenido. Sonrió cuando Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, ‘’Se fue todo.’’

-

El cielo estaba nublado, el viento estaba fuerte -violento. Los árboles tenían pequeñas flores, cubiertos por delgados carámbanos. Estaba todo muy hermoso. El clima había tenido un cambio repentino en el curso del día. Nieve había caído en la noche, cubriendo las calles en una gruesa manta blanca. Estaban vestidos cálidamente, Abraham y Louis. En ropa más gruesa de lo usual -estaban cálidos. Realmente hacía mucho frío -varias personas no estaban fuera debido al frío. Le habían dado libre el día a Louis por el clima. Era 15 de Diciembre. Navidad estaba cerca y Louis había ahorrado algo de dinero para los regalos de Abraham.

Navidad no era una época muy importante del año en su mundo, pero era algo que se celebraba. Louis quería que Navidad fuera lindo para su hijo -hacerlo memorable.

Eran las siete de la mañana.

Harry no había llamado, usualmente llamaba entre nueve y media, diez.

Louis y Abraham habían tenido una noche difícil, el aire se había apagado a mitad de la noche, despertándolos muy bruscamente -muy fríos.

Louis envolvió a su hijo y lo llevó al carro. El calentador se había sentido bien, pero el dormir ahí no. Eran las siete de la mañana y estaban durmiendo en el auto -Louis no podía evitar sentirse enojado con él mismo.

Se había olvidado de la cita con el doctor de Abraham a las nueve -así que no tener que haber ido a trabajar fue una gran coincidencia. Realmente no quería ir, estaba muy cansado.

Eventualmente se tendría que salir del coche, sin bañar a Abraham o bañarse él. Se aseguró de que estuvieran cálidos antes de preparar el desayuno.

El consultorio del doctor estaba un poco lejos en coche, tenían que irse ya.

Louis alimentó a su hijo con un pedazo de plátano, tomando uno él también. Abraham masticó en silencio -era una silenciosa mañana. Levantó su taza de chocolate caliente, bebiéndolo agradecido.

Abraham abrió su boca para otra rebanada, siendo obligado por Louis. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano, cerrando sus ojos por un minuto. Los abrió después de un momento, viendo a su hijo hacer lo mismo. Louis sonrió ligeramente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Abby.

Salieron, la carretera no era la más segura para manejar, pero Louis estaba confiado con sus habilidades como conductor. Era algo en lo que era realmente muy bueno.

Abraham iba por una revisión y una inyección. Tenía tres años y necesitaba su inyección anual. El viento era filoso cuando golpeaba contra su piel, así que Louis se aseguró de darle a Abraham su bufanda (la bufanda de Harry). Louis amaba el frío, aunque lo hiciera sentirse tembloroso y lo ponía de un color rosa pálido -lo disfrutaba. Era el lobo en su interior.

Abraham probablemente sufriría un ataque cuando se enterara que sería inyectado, así que Louis se aseguró de llevar su manta de seguridad. Lo único que quería era estar en un cálido lugar -ojalá la sala de espera estuviera cálida.

‘’Sí, el al aire se apagó -sí.’’ Louis mantuvo su estrellado celular entre su oreja y su hombro, Abraham se acurrucó en su regazo. ‘’¿Martes?’’ Louis dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la pared un par de veces. ‘’¿No hay un horario más temprano?’’ Frotó la espalda de Abraham. ‘’Está bien, supongo que está bien -gracias.’’

Louis colgó, guardando su roto celular en su bolsillo. Habían estado esperando por diez minutos, pero se sentía como una hora.

Balanceó sus piernas suavemente, besando el cabello de su hijo. ‘’Regresaremos a casa pronto, bebé, muy pronto.’’

‘’Mnm, mami.’’ Abraham había estado mordisqueando su cobija desde que salieron del auto. Louis le dio un apretón a su mejilla.

‘’Necesitamos conseguir más paletas para tus dientes.’’

Abraham gimió fuerte. ‘’No…’’

‘’Sí…’’ Louis lo besó muchas veces. ‘’Tus colmillos están creciendo, bebé. Estoy seguro que es incómodo.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Harás agujeros en todos lados si no las comes.’’

Abraham se quedó quieto, cerrando sus ojos mientras estaba siendo arrullado por su madre.

-

Louis apretó el botón de ignorar en su celular por segunda vez.

‘’Sus colmillos están creciendo, así que está dentando.’’

‘’No…’’ Abraham lloró. Le habían hecho quitarse su ropa y al pequeño no le gustaba. Había llorado desde ese momento.

‘’Está todo bien, Abraham,’’ La enfermera sonrió, ‘’sólo significa que estás creciendo en un grande y fuerte alfa.’’

Abraham limpió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos, ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Sí, bebé.’’ Louis se levantó, posando ligeramente su mano en la pancita de su hijo. ‘’Sé que hace frío, precioso.’’

Abraham hipó, agarrándose fuertemente en la playera de Louis, ‘’Quiero a baba.’’

Louis lo besó, ‘’Veremos pronto a baba, bebé, lo prometo.’’

‘’¡Quiero a baba!’’ Abraham lloró, tratando de subirse a los brazos de Louis.

Louis lo cargó, dándole una mirada de disculpa a la enfermera. Ella negó con la cabeza, ‘’Es normal, regresaré, no se preocupe.’’

Louis asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Agarró su suéter, posándolo alrededor de su hijo que sollozaba. Cruzó una pierna encima de la otra, meciendo a Abby de atrás hacia adelante.

‘’Está bien, está bien.’’ Louis tuvo que subir la mirada para no llorar también. Estaba ligeramente estresado -y exhausto, su hijo incluso más. No estaban yendo bien las cosas esa mañana.

Agarró su celular, contestándolo cuando la llamada de Harry apareció por tercera vez.

‘’Hola.’’

No se dijo nada por un momento. Harry suspiró, ‘’Hola…’’ Aclaró su garganta, Louis pudo notar que estaba molesto. ‘’Estoy en tu casa -no estás aquí.’’

‘’Me dieron el día libre en el trabajo y olvidé que tenía una cita para Abraham.’’ La respiración de Louis salió temblorosa. ‘’Salió todo bien… estoy aquí con Abraham en el doctor.’’

‘’¿Por qué no me llamaste?’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, ‘’Era muy temprano.’’

‘’Estoy despierto desde muy temprano.’’

‘’Harry, no quería molestar -no sé.’’ Louis sacó el pulgar de Abraham de su boca cuando lo vio mordiéndolo, remplazándolo por el suyo. ‘’No estamos teniendo el mejor día -perdón por causarte molestia, puedes irte a casa.’’

‘’¿Por qué tratas de hacer todo por tu cuenta, Louis? Para.’’

Harry no estaba enojado -no estaba gritando pero claramente estaba lastimado. Louis sentía como si estuviera siendo regañado, como a un niño.

Louis cerró sus ojos, dejando sus lágrimas caer. ‘’No- no sé, yo,’’ Tragó saliva, tratando de parar porque Abraham lo estaba viendo ahora. ‘’No puedo -no sé, sólo-‘’ Cubrió sus ojos con una mano, llorando más fuerte cuando Abraham le dio besos en su dedo. ‘’El aire -está roto, d-dormimos en el coche y -quería llamarte pero no…’’ Louis lloró más fuerte, ahora temblando.

‘’¿Dónde estás, omega? Cálmate y dime dónde están.’’

Louis tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de ignorar a Abby limpiando sus lágrimas.

‘’Se llama Centro Pediátrico de Cachorros.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Está lejos -no sé la dirección exacta, lo siento.’’

‘’Te encontraré, quédate ahí hasta que llegue.’’

-

‘’¡No!’’ Louis estaba sosteniendo a su hijo boca abajo. ‘’¡No!’’

‘’Abraham, por favor, es sólo una inyección -un pellizco.’’

‘’¡Me lastima!’’ Abraham gritó hasta que su voz estuvo ronca. ‘’¡Mami, no!’’

El corazón de Louis se estaba rompiendo y la única cosa que evitaba que llorara era que trataba de esquivar los balanceados pies. ‘’¡Abraham, para!’’ Abraham dejó de moverse pero seguía gritando, su cara poniéndose roja y sus labios de un ligero morado. ‘’Necesitas calmarte -estás actuando ridículo.’’

‘’¡Me lastima!’’

‘’¡Es sólo un pellizco!’’ Louis estaba gritando ahora. La enfermera sólo había estado mirando -sin tratar de ayudar. Era extraño, pero Louis pensaba que tenía que ver con que después de que se quitó su bufanda, ella pudo vislumbrar la marca removida en su cuello.

‘’¿Qué dijo baba? No puedes comportarte así. ¡No es justo, Abraham! Estás cansado, ¡yo estoy cansado, para!’’ El niño se puso rígido, las pestañas empapadas. Louis tomó respiró fuertemente, ‘’P-puedes inyectarlo.’’

La mujer le dio una rápida mirada antes de regresar hacia Abraham. El pequeño estaba temblando y en cuanto terminó, volvió a llorar.

‘’No, no, no -ya está.’’ Louis lo sentó, sus nervios comiendo su piel. ‘’Suficiente, estoy harto de los gritos.’’

La enfermera le puso una bandita de colores. ‘’Puedes pagar en frente.’’ Salió y Louis casi grita.

‘’Mami -mami…’’ Abraham estaba respirando pesadamente, tratando de obtener su atención.

‘’Ves, no fue nada.’’ Levantó a Abraham, vistiéndolo rápidamente. ‘’Ridículo.’’

Abraham frotó sus ojos, sollozando. ‘’Lo -lo -lo siento -perdón, mami -yo-‘’

‘’No puedes portarte así, es ridículo, Abraham. Dios, ¡es una aguja, no una pistola!’’ Louis ató apretadamente sus zapatos. Se sentó en el suelo por un minuto, tratando de relajarse. Su teléfono sonó y dejó que lo hiciera hasta que volvió a sonar. El omega lo agarró y lo aventó contra el piso, seguro rompiéndolo por completo.

Abraham estaba gimiendo mientras Louis mantenía su cara en sus rodillas.

‘’No puedo con la gente.’’

‘’Soy malo, mami…’’ Abraham cubrió su rostro, ‘’¡Lo siento!’’

Louis tapó sus oídos por un momento, tratando de pensar. Miró hacia arriba, viendo a su hijo quien lloraba -no debería estar llorando, especialmente por su culpa.

Louis lamió sus labios, ‘’Abby…’’

Abraham bajó su mirada lentamente, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

‘’Ven,’’ Louis abrió sus brazos en dirección al suelo. ‘’Ven a mí, precioso.’’

Abraham no pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia su madre. Louis lo sostuvo cerca, ‘’Mi lindo alfa, mi pobre bebé. Sé que estabas asustado -no debí gritarte, mami lo siente.’’ Louis lamió su rostro, haciendo que Abraham respirara finalmente. Suspiró, ‘’Mami sólo está estresado y no es por ti, lo prometo. Estaremos bien. Tuviste tu inyección y estás sano.’’ Sonrió, librando su esencia para su hijo. ‘’Llegaste a tu peso saludable finalmente.’’

Abraham asintió, limpiando su cara. ‘’Trece, mami.’’

‘’Así es, bebé. Un niño tan sano, mi niño sano.’’

‘’De mami.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Louis se giró cuando la puerta se abrió. ‘’Oh -Harry.’’

El alfa lucía extremadamente molesto. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta. ‘’Louis, Abraham.’’

Abraham alzó sus dos brazos, ‘’Baba -te quiero.’’

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron, entrecerrándolos hacia los dos. Caminó adentro, levantando a Abraham de los brazos de Louis. Harry lo besó, ‘’¿Qué pasa, Abraham?’’

Abraham apretó su mano a la de Louis quien seguía en el piso. ‘’Arriba, mami, arriba.’’

Louis se paró, limpiando sus pantalones. ‘’Ha sido una muy mala mañana.’’

Harry tocó su rostro, ‘’Ya veo.’’ Miró al celular de Louis, ahora en dos piezas. ‘’Necesitarás un nuevo celular.’’

Louis se rió con tristeza, cerca de las lágrimas. ‘’Sí, lo necesitaré.’’

-

Louis se estremeció cuando entró a la casa de Harry. Estaba fría, aunque no tan fría como afuera.

‘’Le diré a Liam y a Zayn que prenderé el aire -siguen en cama.’’ Harry le quitó la sudadera a Abraham. ‘’Llevaré a Abraham a la cama.’’

Isaac llegó de puntitas con sus ojos curiosos. Sus ojos brillaron cuando obtuvo la mirada de Abraham. ‘’¡Abby!’’

‘’Ve con tus padres, Isaac, ahora no es el momento.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño, mirando a Louis y luego a Harry. Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Sí Frændi, me disculpo.’’ El niño se giró, corriendo de regreso hacia la habitación de invitados donde estaban sus padres.

Louis se quedó en la puerta, abrazándose.

‘’Camelia.’’ Harry camió hacia él. ‘’Entra por completo a mi casa, por favor.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada, aún sin moverse.

‘’Ya veo.’’ Acomodó a Abraham, ‘’Quédate aquí, vendré a cuidarte en un momento. Quédate aquí por mí.’’

Louis no respondió, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el piso. Estaba actuando infantil, pero estaba triste. Louis estaba cansado, frustrado -Navidad estaba cerca y no tenía tiempo para ir de compras. Tenía hambre, Louis estaba helado y enojado porque su hijo había dormido en el coche en la sola noche porque Louis no podía dejar su orgullo y llamar a Harry por ayuda.

La cita de Abraham había sido horrible, la enfermera fue grosera y eso hizo que Louis se sintiera peor y ahora su celular estaba completamente roto.

Y encima de todo, había estado recibiendo cartas de CJ. Desde amenazas de muerte hasta cartas de amor, incluso antiguas fotos de ellos -Louis sólo las despedazaba antes de que Harry pudiera verlas. No necesita a CJ arruinándole esto por él; Louis ya estaba haciéndolo. Si lo ignora, CJ ojalá lo supere -si lo ignora, entonces no habrán más cartas.

Después de la última que recibió, le llamó a su abogado y desafortunadamente, mandar cartas no está prohibido ni con la orden de restricción. Cuando Louis le mencionó la vez que CJ había ido, ella dijo que era muy tarde, que debió haber llamado antes para que hubieran pruebas. Louis quería arrancarse el cabello porque estaba asustado. CJ conoce muchas personas -muchas personas que pueden lastimarlo, que lo lastimarán. Si termina lastimado, está bien pero si termina lastimado y CJ se lleva a su hijo -Louis lo matará.

Si es que CJ no llega a él primero.

Debería decirle a Harry pero no era problema de Harry, era suyo. Harry no estaba vínculado al alfa, Louis sí. No era justo pasarle su pelea -pasarle un problema que no era de Harry. Louis estaba pensando de manera egoísta, pensando que Harry le salvaría el día -Harry no tenía ninguna obligación en su relación pasada.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su primera carta; manda unas cinco en un sobre. Una siempre siendo una amenza. Louis odiaba la manera en que el mundo trabajaba, lo estúpido que era. Cómo siempre estarían de lado del alfa.

Su vida estaba de cabeza.

No ayudaba que Louis quisiera una relación sólida, que quisiera ser feliz. Quería a Harry -sólo a Harry.

Trataba de levantar pedazos de su vida pero siempre que lo hacía, otro pedazo caía. Quiere hacerlo solo porque necesita aprender a sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie. Harry era increíble ahora y realmente estaba creciendo amor por el alfa -¿pero qué si cambiaba? No cree que es algo que pasará, pero Harry podría irse -cualquier cosa podría pasar. Louis debería poder sostenerse a sí mismo y a Abraham. No podía depender de otro alfa otra vez -no podría creer que alguien iba a cuidar de él. Así era como él terminaba ahí.

Pero, Dios, Harry hacía tan fácil creer en él. Harry hacía a Louis querer relajarse y darle sus problemas. Harry le rogaba a Louis que lo dejara hacerse cargo de las cosas. Él quería tanto hacerlo.

Pero sólo estaba lastimando a Harry -haciendo que se enojara. Sólo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto para todos. Para Abraham, Harry y para él mismo.

‘’Camelia, ven.’’

Louis no lo hizo, mirando abatidamente al vacío.

Harry inclinó su cabeza, levantando la barbilla de Louis. ‘’Pobre flor, ¿por qué lloras?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, su labio estaba tembloroso y sus lágrimas cayendo por su mentón.

‘’Ooh,’’ Harry arrulló en voz baja, acariciando las mejillas húmedas de Louis. ‘’¿Me dejarás cuidarte?’’

Louis asintió con tristeza sin pensarlo, arrastrándose hacia los brazos de Harry.

‘’¿Puedo bañarte?’’

Louis sorbió con su nariz, frotando su rostro contra el cálido cuerpo de Harry. ‘’Sí…’’

‘’¿Puedo vestirte con mi ropa?’’

Louis sollozó, ‘’Sí…’’

‘’¿Puedo alimentarte y acostarte en mi cama para que duermas?’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Sí…’’

‘’Okey,’’ Harry lo cargó lentamente, ‘’Envuelve tus piernas en mí, dulce omega.’’ Ahuecó sus manos debajo del trasero de Louis, caminando en dirección a su habitación. ‘’Cuidaré de ti, Camelia, cuidaré muy bien de ti.’’ Pasó a un lado de Abraham, quien dormía en su nido, hasta llegar a su baño. ‘’Te haré feliz y suave. Tan limpio,’’ Harry sususrró, abriendo su regadera con una mano. ‘’Te alimentaré con mi mano, mi querido omega.’’

Louis gimió en pequeños suspiros, agarrándose en la camisa de Harry. Presionó su nariz contra la glándula de esencia de Harry. Harry rió bajito, ‘’Como un niño.’’ Lo sentó en el inodoro, poniendo ambas manos debajo de la playera de Louis. ‘’Está todo bien, te trataré muy bien.’’

Louis no apartó su rostro, gimiento ante el frío aire cuando Harry le quitó su camisa. Harry le limpió la lágrima que escapó de su ojo antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para lamer su cara. ‘’Sh, sh, está todo bien.’’ Se quedó viendo el torso desnudo de Louis. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho de Louis, bajando hasta su ombligo. Harry besó su expuesto hombro, ‘’Hermoso, hermoso. Estoy sin palabras.’’

Louis se arqueó ante el toque, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’Frío…’’

‘’Lo siento, estoy siendo egoísta.’’ Harry agarró el mentón de Louis, ‘’Mírame, preciosa flor.’’ Louis se meció hacia atrás y adelante, con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry frotó debajo de su ojo, ‘’No necesitas volver a dormir en un auto. Siempre tendré mi casa cálida para ti.’’

Louis gimió, dejando caer su cabeza.

‘’Déjanos calmarnos, después hablaremos.’’ Harry colocó sus dedos en el dobladillo de los gruesos leggings negros de Louis. Llevó sus pulgares a la parte de adentro. ‘’¿Puedo?’’

‘’Sí…’’

‘’Necesito que te levantes.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza.

‘’Estoy aquí, no me iré. Levántate por mí, omega.’’

Louis tomó un minuto para pararse, sus piernas temblando en su lugar. Frotó su ojo. ‘’Okey…’’

‘’Mm,’’ Harry mordió su labio, bajándole sus leggings. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos muy largos, ‘’Sin ropa interior.’’

Louis sacudió la cabeza, ‘’No cuando uso estos… lo siento.’’

Harry se detuvo antes de que pudiera tocarlo. ‘’Lo siento.’’ Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ‘’Tú -eres tan hermoso.’’

Louis se rió entrecortadamente, secándose sus ojos que picaban. ‘’Gracias…’’

Harry bajó por completo sus pantalones, ayudándolo a dar un paso fuera de ellos. Juntó sus labios en un beso, ‘’La regadera debe estar caliente, entra.’’

Louis se giró, agarrándose en la manija de la puerta. Miró hacia atrás, ‘’Báñate conmigo.’’

Los ojos de Harry estaban pegados al trasero de Louis, ‘’Pensé -pensé que no actuaría así, lo siento mucho.’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Está bien -por favor, quiero bañarme contigo.’’

‘’Sí, sí, por supuesto.’’ Harry se quitó su camisa rápidamente, mirando a Louis entrar a la regadera. Cerró sus ojos, respirando mientras se retiraba sus pantalones. Abrió la puerta, ‘’¿Puedo?’’

Louis se giró, abriendo de más sus ojos. Desvió la mirada, ‘’Oh… sí, por supuesto.’’

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él. ‘’Si no está bien, me dices.’’

‘’Me estás diciendo hermoso,’’ El cabello de Louis ahora estaba mojado, ‘’Pero tú -eres espléndido.’’ Bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Harry, ‘’Muy espléndido.’’

Harry se rió, acercando a Louis por su cintura. ‘’¿Puedo tener un beso?’’

Louis lo besó, posando sus manos en el muy colorado pecho de Harry. ‘’T-te extrañé.’’ Miró por mucho tiempo y fijamente el tatuaje de corona de Harry. ‘’Y-yo tengo muchas cosas encima y no quiero alejarte -sólo que, no es fácil.’’

‘’Lo sé, eres un omega muy fuerte.’’ Presionó sus labios contra la frente de Louis. ‘’Pero tuviste un alfa que no sabía como tratarte. Tuviste un mestizo.’’

Louis se sonrojó ante el tono de Harry.

‘’No me confundas con él, nunca seré así.’’ Entrecerró sus ojos, ‘’Soy un lobo, omega, sé cómo cuidar de ti.’’

Las pupilas de Louis se agrandaron el doble de su tamaño. ‘’Te deseo.’’

Harry lo presionó contra la pared. ‘’No te tomaré, porque quiero que eso sea especial.’’ Un gruñido fuerte salió de su pecho, ‘’pero haré que te olvides de ese mestizo, haré que olvides todos tus problemas, aunque sea por un momento -te daré nuevos recuerdos, unos que nunca olvidarás.’’ Harry bajó la mirada a la erección de Louis que lo pinchó. Lamió por encima de sus labios, ‘’¿Me dejarás cuidar de ti ahora?’’

Louis empujó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la fría pared. ‘’Cuida -cuida de mí, alfa.’’

‘’Gracias…’’ Harry besó por el cuello de Louis, succionando en su glándula hasta que Louis empezó a retorcerse. ‘’Gracias, omega… gracias…’’ Lamió la pequeña marca roja, besando su hombro y luego su pecho. Besó el torso de Louis, lamiendo un pezón animado, ‘’Mmm, gracias…’’ Succionó la piel elevada, mordiéndolo suavemente. ‘’Hermoso…’’

Louis se inclinó ante la boca en su pecho, los dedos de sus pies se removían contra el agua caliente. Cerró sus ojos, gimiendo cuando Harry chupó especialmente fuerte su pezón derecho. Empujó por completo su cuerpo entero contra la pared, casi para correr de ahí pero Harry se mantuvo en su lugar.

‘’No te muevas, Camelia.’’

Louis cubrió su boca son sus temblorosos dedos, sus piernas volviéndose más inquietas. Louis podía sentir lo suficiente para empezar a gotear por la parte posterior de su muslo. Succionó sus mejillas, mordiendo sus dedos índice y medio. Harry apretó sus caderas, ahora arrodillándose en frente de toda la gloria de Louis.

Si alguien le preguntara a Louis si se habría imaginado a un alfa arrodillándose en frente de él, se reiría.

Lamió el ombligo de Louis, sus manos presionaban la parte trasera de los muslos de Louis. Apretó los dedos con fuerza, llevándolos hacia arriba sobre su trasero y hacia abajo. Harry hizo eso unas cuantas veces más, agarrando el trasero de Louis con fuerza. ‘’Tan suave.’’ Harry gimió ante la sensación de algo sedoso en sus dedos, ‘’Mm…’’ Besó la parte superior de su muslo, ‘’Amo lo suave.’’ Harry besó alrededor de su erección, presionando su nariz contra el salido hueso de la cintura de Louis. ‘’Oh, omega, hueles divino.’’

Louis susurró un pequeño gracias, sus ojos fijados en los labios de Harry. Mirando la manera en que se tomaba su tiempo para recordar cada rincón de Louis con besos gentiles. Harry mordisqueó la piel de la pierna de Louis, apretando con sus manos hasta que la pierna se dobló. Besó la parte interior de su muslo, besando firmemente antes de succionar, dejando una marca.

Louis chilló, sus manos fueron arriba de su cabeza, tratando de agarrar nada. Respiró irregularmente, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente ante el placer que sentía en esa parte sensible de su piel. Quería cerrar sus piernas porque su miembro estaba parado vergonzosamente hacia los oscuros ojos de Harry y por la cantidad de fluído saliendo de él.

Louis fijó su mirada en los ojos que miraban hacia arriba, a él, mientras Harry lamía el pequeño pedazo manchado de fluido que pudo atrapar en el interior del muslo de Louis. Esos ojos verdes, tan oscuros ahora que nunca pensarías que son verdes.

‘’¿Puedo marcarte aquí?’’ Harry ya había dejado una marca; Louis podía sentir su sangre corriendo hasta esa zona. ‘’Sé que no debería,’’ Lamió la marca con su pesada lengua, ‘’pero no negaré lo hermosos que se ven mis dientes en ti.’’

Louis gimió, ‘’Márcame -puedes -confío en ti.’’

Harry murmuró, lamiendo la marca ardiente de nuevo. Besó la nueva mordida, ‘’Lo dejaré ya, en otro momento haré que sea una mordida permanente.’’ Le dio un último beso a la parte inferior del muslo de Louis antes de bajarlo lentamente hasta el suelo de la bañera. ‘’Y esto,’’ Harry admiró la dureza rosa con amor, ‘’un color tan suave,’’ Lamió sus labios, ‘’Te haré venir hasta que no puedas pararte.’’

Louis se puso rígido, su polla ahora estaba goteando. Si el vapor de la ducha no lo estaba mareando antes, ahora sí lo hacía. Apretó sus muslos, juntándolos, sus rodillas chocando nerviosamente.

Harry frotó de arriba abajo los costados de los muslos de Louis, ‘’No tengas miedo.’’ Subió su mirada hacia Louis, sus ojos penetrando directamente hacia el miedo de Louis, preocupación, nerviosismo, ansiedad -Harry estaba rompiendo cada emoción en pedazos, dejándolas deslizarse por el desagüe junto todo lo que no tenía que ver en ese momento.

‘’Te enseñaré como deberías ser cuidado,’’ El alfa habló engreído, ‘’Pon mucha atención.’’

Louis asintió rápidamente, sus ojos formando lágrimas en sus costados. Su miembro dolía por lo duro que estaba, por lo cerca que estaba de la boca de Harry. Sus ojos se entrecerraban con cada milisegundo que pasaba, asegurándose de ver el momento exacto en que la lengua de Harry lamió la gota del líquido que casi caía. Lamió la cabeza de su erección lentamente, presionando sus labios contra la punta roja. El alfa mordisqueó ligeramente ahí, provocando un gemido fuerte del omega. ‘’Mm… sabes igual de rico que como hueles.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, su mano aferrada cerca de su pecho, casi asustado de lo que podría pasar.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo en cuanto sintió la boca de Harry hacer contacto. Puso tres dedos en su boca antes de que pudiera gritar. La boca de Harry estaba tan caliente. Húmeda, y Louis podía sentir cómo estaban sus filosos dientes ahí, peligrosamente.

La manera en que sus labios envolvieron tan apretadamente su miembro, provocando que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Louis apenas podía respirar, tratando de concentrarse en la manera en que la lengua de Harry giraba con movimientos simples -simples deliciosos movimientos que lo forzaba a apretar su estómago ante el placer que se estaba construyendo.

Se estremeció violentamente, removiéndose ansioso en su lugar. Gruñó cuando su erección tocó la parte trasera de la garganta de Harry, provocando gemidos húmedos de su boca. La manera en que Harry bombeaba su cabeza tan rápido, mientras que con habilidad se aseguraba que sus dientes no lo lastimaran, era increíble y si Louis pudiera hablar, lo alabaría.

La larga mano de Harry cubrió las bolas de Louis. Enrollándolas en su mano, apartando su boca para lamer el pequeño saco. Louis gimió alrededor de sus dedos ahogados, sus pesadas pestañas parpadeando para apartar lágrimas calientes. La lengua de Harry succionó cada testículo fuertemente, sus manos producían pequeños moretones en sus muslos cada vez que Louis se estremecía.

Louis no podía esperar para estar sobrio al día siguiente. Sería un muy buen recuerdo.

Harry besó toda su longitud, suaves besos que hacían que Louis quisiera tocar su cabello. Podía ver el vapor saliendo de la espalda de Harry por la temperatura del agua. Acarició la cabeza de Harry, su respiración entrecortándose cada vez que su polla tocaba su garganta.

‘’Harry -Harry…’’ Louis jadeó, cerrando su mano lentamente en el cabello de Harry.

Harry agarró la base del miembro de Louis, subiendo su mirada hacia él. Louis no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de la boca de Harry. Debería estar haciendo eso para él, pero no podía moverse, se sentí surreal. Podía ver todos sus tatuajes. Dos en el muslo de Harry de los que no sabía que existían.

Quería preguntarle por ellas -preguntarle qué significaban. Era terriblemente increíble que Louis tenía un lobo raza-pura militar en frente de él -realmente estaba pasando.

Su cerebro estaba girando en interminables círculos por lo bien que se sentía.

Harry lamió su base, su boca succionando la punta. Louis trataba de no gritar porque no quería molestar a nadie. Era la mañana -le estaban dando una mamada en la mañana.

Resopló, quería decirle a Harry lo impresionante que se sentía. Cómo realmente le gustaba sentir sus dientes rozándolo ligeramente. Lo bien que se sentía tener un alfa real. Lo bien que lo estaba haciendo; pero todo lo que salía de él eran ruidos de deseo.

Louis quitó sus dedos de su boca, posando ambas manos en la parte posterior del cráneo de Harry. Estaba temblando y se iba a correr pronto porque Louis nunca había sido capaz de mantenerse por tanto tiempo.

Era un omega sensible.

Gritó detrás de sus labios cerrados, sus dos manos jalaban el largo cabello de Harry. El aire de la ducha estaba caliente y Harry no se estaba apartando. Louis lo miró tragar su semen cuando se corrió, miró su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando.

Fue la cosa más atractiva que había visto nunca.

Louis estaba llorando por completo ahora, sus piernas temblorosas debajo de las fuertes manos de Harry. Sus dedos permanecieron en el cabello de Harry. Sintió que estaba apunto de caerse.

Era difícil llevar aire hacia sus pulmones.

El alfa aún tenía su boca rodeándolo, aún succionando y provocándole más llantos y gemidos de la boca floja de Louis. La lengua de Harry estaba contra la parte inferior de su pene. Se veía tan vulgar, quería desviar la mirada.

Harry lo acarició con firmeza. ‘’Maravilloso, omega.’’

Louis no podía entender porque se sentía como un desastre. Sollozó, sus dedos apretados en el cabello de Harry otra vez. ‘’No -no tenías-‘’

‘’No me digas qué hacer y qué no hacer.’’ Harry lo estaba lo frotaba más fuerte, ‘’Cuando te caigas, te atraparé.’’

Louis se removió, su espalda alejándose del azulejo. Gritó cuando el pulgar de Harry se presionó contra la pequeña abertura en la parte superior de su miembro. Louis gritó cuando la libre mano húmeda de Harry se deslizó a su alrededor y comenzó a jugar con su apretada entrada. Gritó por tercera vez cuando Harry volvió a succionar.

El dedo de Harry estaba haciendo círculos en el húmedo agujero. Cada segundo que Harry remplazaba la erección de Louis por sus resbaladizos dedos cubiertos, gemía ante el sabor.

Louis vio estrellas.

Louis era extremadamente sensible y no podía pensar. Estaba asustado con su estómago hecho nudo.

Se tambaleó hacia adelante, sus rodillas inclinándose, exponiendo su entrada para el dedo medio de Harry. Harry pinchó el agujero, sin atreverse a abrirlo más, pero provocó que Louis se quedara sin respiración.

Se sentía casi como si estuviera en celo. Su cuerpo estaba en fuego y no tenía que ver con el agua golpeándolo.

‘’¡Al -alfa -alfa!’’ Louis gritó, corriéndose de nuevo, pero esta vez medio en la boca de Harry, medio en su rostro. Harry limpió su cara, sin desperdiciar una sola gota y Louis se inclinó hacia el frío azulejo.

Sus piernas dieron un último temblor antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás. Louis casi sentía que se desmayaba cuando Harry empezó a lamer la punta de su polla otra vez. Sus piernas finalmente se dieron por vencidas y Harry, fiel a su palabra, lo atrapó pero Louis apenas se dio cuenta.

No había tenido sexo en un largo rato, ni se había sentido tan eufórico cuando lo tenía.

Louis estaba respirando pesadamente, sus ojos bloqueados por lágrimas ardientes. Alcanzó a Harry con una mano, gimiendo desesperadamente. ‘’Harry -alfa -no me dejes…no me dejes…’’ Louis no podía abrir sus ojos por el agua golpeando su rostro.

Louis finalmente se calmó de su orgasmo cuando las feromonas de Harry inundaron el baño.

‘’Nunca lo haría, dulce pequeño omega.’’ Harry agarró su rostro y lo besó con tanta adoración. Harry era tan gentil, cuidadoso en la manera en que su lengua jugaba con la de Louis.

Era como un sueño.

La boca de Harry sabía a él y Louis trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Que Harry lo había tragado dos veces -lo bien que se había sentido. ‘’Ahora no estaré satisfecho hasta que estés llorando debajo de mí.’’

Louis sollozó, su cuerpo exhausto -su garganta seca. No podía sentir sus piernas. Era la mejor sensación que había tenido en todo el día.

‘’Tu sabor es único, Camelia, tan satisfactorio.’’ Harry lamió su cara, lamió sus lágrimas.

Louis estaba feliz de que estuvieran en la regadera y no en la tina de Harry -Harry estaba más cerca aquí.

‘’La flor más exótica.’’ El alfa gruñó bajito, lamiendo la cavidad bucal de Louis, ‘’Mi flor.’’ Mordió esa zona suavemente, ‘’Mm, mi omega.’’

Louis estaba completamente paralizado, sin moverse, permitiéndole a Harry que lo oliera, llenándolo de su esencia y lamiéndolo -disfrutándolo. Sólo giró su cuello para que Harry pudiera tener mejor acceso a la marca de su garganta con pequeños moretones rosas.

‘’Te consentiré hasta que me odies.’’

‘’Imposible…’’ Louis exhaló, finalmente pudo hablar. ‘’Nunca te odiaré…’’

‘’Mm,’’ Harry murmuró, acariciando entre los muslos de Louis, haciendo que el omega se estremeciera. ‘’Shh, sh, está bien. Lo prometo, está todo bien.’’ Miró hacia arriba, alcanzando agarrar una prenda de ropa. ‘’Te limpiaré; te he manchado…’’ Harry lo besó con cansancio, dejándole a Louis el control del beso. ‘’Te alimentaré,’’ Limpió el cuerpo de Louis cuidadosamente, ‘’y te acostarás en mi nido, usarás mi ropa, olerás a mí.’’

Louis gimió, sus labios estaban entreabiertos. ‘’Tan bueno conmigo…’’

‘’Y si lo deseas,’’ Harry tocó su rostro, llevando su pulgar al húmedo labio inferior de Louis. Se quedó mirando los labios de Louis por un rato, lamiendo los suyos. ‘’continuaré siendo bueno contigo.’’ Harry presionó su frente contra la de Louis. ‘’Dulce flor bebé…’’

Louis parpadeó hacia él, sus labios levantándose en una pequeña sonrisa. ‘’Te deseo -sé que lo hago.’’

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, bajando la tela para sostener el rostro de Louis con ambas manos. ‘’Y yo te deseo más de lo que he deseado algo en mucho tiempo -no es el momento correcto, pero -quiero cortejarte.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, su cara poniéndose roja. ‘’Yo -yo -yo soy mestizo.’’

‘’En mis ojos, no eres más que mi omega -en mis ojos no tienes raza, simplemente eres mío.’’ Harry lamió sus labios, ‘’mestizo, línea-directa, puro -quiero lo que sea que eres.’’

La boca de Louis estaba abierta, sus labios temblando.

‘’No llores,’’ Limpió sus lágrimas en cuanto cayeron. ‘’no quiero eso.’’

Louis asintió una vez, bajando su mirada. ‘’Quiero -ser cortejado por ti, por favor.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Quiero ser un buen omega -para ti.’’

Harry le levantó su rostro, ‘’Ya lo eres.’’ Abrazó al omega que lloraba debajo del fuerte chorro de agua caliente, ‘’Ya lo eres…’’

-

Louis estaba usando la ropa de Harry como lo prometió. El alfa lo había vestido con tanto cariño, incluso lo bañó y secó después de su ducha. Las prendas eran mucho más largas que él, hacían sentir a Louis como si lo estuvieran abrazando. Cuando Harry se fue para conseguirle algo de comer, Louis mantuvo la playera cerca de su nariz -inhalando en intenso olor del alfa. Los pantalones de Harry nunca le quedarían, pero Harry había amarrado los pantalones de pijama lo suficiente para que no se le cayeran por completo.

Abraham se había despertado y estaba jugando con Isaac. Era raro estar sin su hijo cerca, era sólo Harry y él en la habitación de Harry.

‘’Abre.’’ Louis abrió su boca, permitiendo que Harry lo alimentara con un pedazo de carne.

Louis murmuró, su rostro volteando hacia una de las muchas almohadas. ‘’Delicioso, ¿tú lo hiciste?’’

‘’Lo hice, anoche.’’ Harry tocó la oreja de Louis, ‘’Me alegra que te haya gustado.’’

Louis se sentía muy cálido en la ropa que no era suya, en la cama que no era suya, con alguien que pronto sería suyo.

Harry le dio de comer otro pedazo y Louis maulló, ‘’Esto es increíble.’’

Harry sonrió, posando una mano en el costado de su estómago. ‘’Probablemente sólo estás hambriento.’’ Louis mantuvo cerrados sus ojos mientras masticaba. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero el bistec de Harry sabía como oro.

‘’¿Mami?’’ Abraham asomó su cabeza hacia el cuarto.

Louis lo miró, ‘’Hola, bebé, ven.’’

Abraham corrió hasta Louis, brincando en el nido. ‘’Mami, tengo una pregunta.’’

Louis sonrió con cansancio, tocando un mechón de su cabello. ‘’Dime, precioso.’’

Abraham besó la nariz de Louis, ‘’¿Mami y yo podemos dormir en casa de baba hoy?’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’No puedo, trabajo mañana.’’

‘’Deberías faltar al trabajo.’’ Harry habló, recostándose hacia atrás, sin playera.

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham aplaudió, ‘’¡Mami no va!’’

Louis rodó los ojos, ‘’Tengo que, pero tú puedes quedarte, Abby.’’

Abby cruzó sus manos en frente, ‘’Quiero a mami aquí.’’

‘’Sí, corazón, pero eventualmente no me necesitarás aquí.’’ Sentó a Abraham en su estómago. ‘’Quiero que te diviertas, sé que quieres quedarte con Isaac. No es justo que no te quedes sólo por mami.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, ‘’Pero- ¿y si lastiman a mami?’’

‘’Imposible.’’ Harry se estiró, mirando al pequeño. ‘’¿Qué te he dicho?’’

Abraham apartó su mirada, ‘’Baba protege a mami y a mí.’’

‘’Así es, no pasará nada.’’

Abraham cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ‘’Pero -pero -siempre veo a mami.’’

‘’Lo sé, bebé.’’ Louis suspiró, frotando sus costados. ‘’La primera noche es difícil, pero después será fácil. Siempre estaré aquí, nunca te dejaría.’’ Sonrió, ‘’y tienes a baba, él siempre está aquí para ti también.’’

Abby asintió lentamente, ‘’¿Cuándo vendrá mami?’’

‘’Llegaré a casa a las ocho.’’

‘’Ocho.’’ Abraham levantó sus dedos, ‘’Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho.’’ Alzó sus ocho pequeños dedos, ‘’Cuando cuente a ocho, mami está en casa.’’

‘’No.’’ Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’Las ocho en punto, en el reloj debe decir ocho.’’

Abraham pensó en ello, ‘’Mami -si estoy asustado, ¿puedo ver a mami?’’

‘’Si necesitas algo, siempre puedes ir a verme. Estarás normal con Harry mañana. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas, ¿qué te parece?’’

‘’Okey, ¿promesa?’’

‘’Lo juro.’’ Louis sonrió, abrazando fuerte a su hijo. ‘’Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Abby.’’

Abraham se puso tímido, riéndose. ‘’Gracias, mami.’’

‘’¿Abby…?’’ Isaac asomó su pequeña cabeza hacia el cuarto. ‘’Disculpe, Frændi, ¿puedo entrar?’’

‘’Por supuesto, Isaac.’’ Harry se sentó, abriendo sus brazos para el omega.

Isaac se rió, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Harry. ‘’¡Frændi!’’ Acarició la cara de Harry, ‘’Frændi, ¿podemos ir a cenar a un lugar especial?’’

Harry lo besó, ‘’Si eso quieres, Isaac, podemos.’’

‘’¡Mmm!’’ Abraham chilló, golpeando su pequeña mano contra Harry. ‘’¡No, baba!’’

‘’¿No quieres ir a cenar a un lugar especial, Abraham?’’

‘’¡No! ¡No besos, baba!’’

Louis se rió, ‘’No te pongas celoso, Abby, es su familia.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. ‘’Mío.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham se retorció en los brazos de Louis, ‘’¡Mi baba!’’

‘’Abby, no pelees.’’ Louis se esforzó en mantenerlo quieto, ‘’Sé amable, Abraham.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Gruñó, tratando de alcanzar al omega.

Harry le dio pequeñas palmaditas al chongo de Isaac, ‘’No lo provoques. Vayan a jugar bien.’’ Bajó al pequeño.

Isaac cruzó sus brazos, ‘’¡Abby está siendo celoso!’’

‘’Igual que tú Isaac.’’ Harry agarró al enojado alfa, dejando besos en su rostro. ‘’¿Te gustaría eso?’’

Isaac frunció el ceño, ‘’¡Para!’’ Dio pisotones con sus pies, ‘’¡Quiero besos!’’

Louis le sonrió con compresión al niño. ‘’Si quieres, puedo darte unos, Isaac.’’ Isaac asintió sin pensarlo, subiendo al regazo abierto de Louis. Louis besó su mejilla, ‘’Abraham es muy territorial, no te sientas ofendido.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ La boca de Abraham se abrió por completo, como si lo estuvieran traicionando. Grandes lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, ‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis suspiró, ‘’Abraham, suficiente, ven.’’

Abraham brincó al regazo de su madre, tratando de empujar al omega que no se movió. Louis abrazó a ambos fuertemente, ‘’Suficiente de esto.’’ Los besó a los dos, ‘’Son amigos, no peleen.’’

Harry miró fijamente a Louis con ojos amorosos. Louis se sonrojó, ‘’¿Qué miras?’’

‘’Lo hermoso que te ves con niños.’’ Harry sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. ‘’Estoy emocionado.’’

Louis mordió su labio, tratando de no sonreír. Bajó su mirada, ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’

Abraham miró fijamente a Isaac. ‘’Mi mami.’’

‘’Frænka mín.’’ Isaac le devolvió la mirada. _(mi tía)_

‘’Oh.’’ Louis lo miró, ‘’Eso es… nuevo.’’

Harry se rió, volviéndose a acostar. ‘’Hann verður fljótlega, Ísak.” _(Lo será pronto, Isaac.)_

Louis miró rápidamente a Harry, ‘’¿Hablas islandés?’’

Harry lo miró fijamente, sonriendo. ‘’Puedo hablar muchos idiomas.’’

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham tenía sus ojos ardiendo contra Isaac. ‘’No quiero quedarme a dormir.’’

-

Louis:

  * Abrumado -necesita frecuentemente un ambiente tranquilo.
  * Frustrantemente hermoso.
  * Disfruta morder.
  * Extremadamente independiente.
  * Huele de manera única -sabe aún más.
  * Características de alma gemela.



Harry cerró su diario, cerrando sus ojos y diciendo una rápida oración. Miró hacia los dos niños durmiendo en su nido -uno siendo un lobo, el otro en carne. Sonrió, levantándose del suelo.

Harry se inclinó para besar a cada uno, llevando su cabeza a un lado de Abraham.

Se estaba enamorando muy rápido. De Abraham, de Louis -de la idea de tener una pareja. Algo que Harry no había querido por un rato hasta que conoció a Louis. Algo que quería pero nunca veía sucediendo.

Cuando Louis lo hizo sentir como si fueran lo mismo, como si simplemente hubieran hecho errores que los había llevado a ese punto de sus vidas -Harry se había sentido aliviado. Que Louis realmente pudiera entenderlo -realmente importarle, realmente escucharlo.

Harry posó una ligera mano en la frente de Abraham, presionando la manta de seguridad hacia el rostro del alfa. Harry quería una familia, quería cuidar a su familia -proveer para una.

Lo habían mandado al ejército muy temprano, no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar su vida.

Le dio un beso a la frente del pequeño, presionando su cabeza contra ella.

Para los lobos, cortejar era algo extremadamente sagrado y debía hacerse en el momento correcto.

El alfa lo cortejaría tradicionalmente. Bañaría a Louis con regalos, lo consentiría con amor y atención -Harry iba a hacer muy feliz a Louis. Le contruiría una casa, le daría más hijos y lo haría sentir que no necesita trabajar siempre. Harry le quitaría carga de años a la vida de Louis.

Y en medio de todo eso -Harry encontraría dónde vive CJ y le arrancaría sus ojos si le mandaba otra carta a Louis.

Harry se levantó, saliendo de la habitación hasta su cocina.

El hecho de que Louis pensaba que él no sabía -que Louis no le dijera lo molestaba pero no era una sopresa. Harry lo entiende, Louis no quiere nada que ver con el mestizo y está bien -hasta cierto punto.

Harry agarró un vaso con agua, tomándola lentamente.

Harry había estado planeando encontrar al alfa desde que fue a la casa. No olvidaba su olor y si lo olía otra vez cerca de Louis o Abraham, a alguien le costaría mucho encontrar su cuerpo.


	14. El bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se habla de cortejar. Este definitivamente no es la manera tradicional, la que algunos usan. Cortejar en esta historia está basado en los elementos de la naturaleza (aire, fuego, tierra, agua)

‘’¿Hola?’’

‘’¿Camelia? ¿De dónde me estás llamando?’’

‘’Me compré un nuevo celular en mi descanso.’’ Murmuró Louis, ‘’Ya que el otro está roto.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry abrió la puerta de cristal para ir afuera. ‘’Hola, no esperaba escuchar de ti hasta al rato.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Sorpresa.’’ Suspiró alegremente, ‘’Buenas tardes, Harry.’’

‘’Buenas tardes, Camelia.’’ Harry se estiró en el gélido aire exterior. ‘’¿Cómo dormiste?’’

‘’Muy bien, gracias. Abraham, ¿cómo está?’’

‘’Sigue dormido.’’ Harry sonrió, ‘’Aunque estuvo molesto con Isaac por un rato, durmieron juntos.’’

‘’Oh, ¡que bueno!’’ Louis animó, ‘’Y tú, Harry, ¿cómo dormiste?’’

‘’Dormí bien, pero creo que si hubieras estado aquí, habría estado mejor.’’ Harry caminó por el pasto cubierto de rocío, ‘’Será extraño no verte hoy.’’

‘’Lo será,’’ Louis estuvo de acuerdo, ‘’Estaré en casa a las ocho.’’

Harry se sentó cruzando sus piernas, estaba sin camisa. Cerró sus ojos cuando el viento chocó contra su piel. ‘’No quiero esperar tanto.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Cual niño.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Es extraño…’’ Su sonrisa se cayó lentamente, ‘’lo mucho que te extraño, incluso cuando anoche estaba comiendo contigo.’’ Harry abrió sus ojos, mirando alrededor hacia su grande patio trasero. ‘’Realmente te extraño.’’

Louis suspiró suavemente, ‘’Entiendo, Harry. Prometo que, en cuanto haya ahorrado suficiente dinero y nos mudemos, trabajaré menos.’’

Harry bajó su mirada hacia una pequeña mancha de flores cubiertas de nieve. ‘’¿Y si no trabajas para nada?’’

‘’No escucharé esto. Trabajar es mi única independencia. Necesito mantener a mi hijo, a mí mismo.’’

‘’Y yo puedo hacer todas esas cosas.’’

‘’Sé que puedes, y también sé lo que yo puedo hacer.’’

Harry inhaló, ‘’Tan terco.’’

‘’Tengo que serlo.’’

‘’Me pregunto si eso es lo que me hace sentirme tan atraído a ti -tu terquedad.’’ Harry subió la mirada cuando un copo de nieve cayó al césped. ‘’Cuando dices ‘nos mudemos’, ¿a quién estás incluyendo?’’

Louis se rió, ‘’¿A quién crees?’’

Su tono le provocó una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, ‘’Dime.’’

‘’Abraham, yo… tú.’’ Louis se quedó en silencio, ‘’Aunque no lo harás.’’

Harry arrugó sus cejas, juntándolas. ‘’¿Quién dice?’’

‘’Tú -si te mudas, sabrán que no estás muerto, ¿no?’’

Harry mordisqueó su labio, ‘’Eres muy inteligente, omega, pones atención a muchos detalles.’’

‘’Ya me lo han dicho -así que es cierto, no vendrás conmigo.’’

Harry miró su jardín ser lentamente cubierto por delgados copos de nieve. ‘’Si te cortejo, ¿igual te mudarás?’’

‘’¿Qué crees?’’

Harry atrapó un copo de nieve en su mano, ‘’Me dejarás, porque has querido eso por mucho tiempo.’’

‘’Nunca te dejaría.’’ Louis se escuchaba enojado, ‘’Y el hecho de que incluso pienses que lo haría es desagradable.’’

Los latidos del corazón de Harry se pararon por un momento. ‘’Y-yo -me disculpo, omega.’’

‘’Podré ser nada, pero al menos soy fiel. ¿Cómo puedo dejarte si estoy contigo -si estás yendo tan lejos como para cortejarme? ¿Tan poco piensas de mí, alfa?’’

Harry tocó su desnudo estómago, sintiéndolo haciéndose un nudo. ‘’Lo siento mucho, Camelia.’’ Inclinó su cabeza hacia nadie, ‘’Por favor, no te enojes conmigo -no quise enojarte. Sólo -nunca te pediría renunciar a algo que quieres.’’

Louis seguía molesto, ‘’¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme incluso si se enteran que no estás muerto?’’

Harry se agarró al pasto, ‘’Si necesito seguirte al fin del mundo, lo haré.’’

‘’Mentiroso.’’ Escupió Louis, ‘’¿Crees que soy estúpido? Deseas cortejarme pero me dejarás eventualmente. Siento que estoy jugando con mi corazón. Eras líder, si te necesitan de regreso, te llamarán de regreso.’’

Harry gruñó, ‘’No soy -te lo iba a decir eventualmente. No quería que pensaras en eso.’’

‘’Seguro…’’ Louis exhaló bruscamente.

‘’¿Cómo te enteraste?’’

‘’Tengo celular, tengo internet.’’ La voz de Louis se hizo pequeña, ‘’Quería aprender más sobre el cortejo -cortejo real… y empecé a ver otras cosas. Cuando eres líder, pueden llamarte para que regreses cuando lo deseen mientras estés vivo…’’ Suspiró, ‘’y tú no quieres regresar, te fuiste -así que te aseguraste en hacerlos creer que estás muerto.’’

Agarró más fuerte el césped, ‘’Igual iré a Alaska contigo, omega, no te dejaré.’’

‘’No tienes elección en el asunto…’’

Harry tragó saliva fuertemente, ‘’¿Podemos hablar de esto en la noche?’’

‘’Supongo…’’

‘’Les pediré a Zayn y a Liam si pueden quedarse con Abraham un rato. Esta noche te llevaré a cenar, hablaremos. Lo llamaremos el primer día de cortejo.’’

‘’¿Me -me estás cortejando ahora?’’ Louis se escuchaba aturdido.

Harry miró a Zayn salir al patio. ‘’Es un proceso lento, como seguro ya leíste. Empezaré ahora.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos, ‘’después comenzaré los planos para nuestra casa.’’

‘’Harry….’’ Louis chilló, ‘’Perdón por gritar… Estaba enojado, lastimado.’’

‘’Lo sé, dulce flor, lo sé.’’ Harry finalmente soltó el césped. ‘’Esta noche hablaremos seriamente, lo juro.’’

‘’Okey, Harry…’’

‘’No dejes que esta conversación arruine tu día, mi querido omega.’’ Resopló, ‘’Como me gustaría abrazarte ahora mismo.’’

‘’Yo también quiero.’’ Louis se rió con tristeza, ‘’Mi noche… estuvo muy mala. Dormí en el auto -otra vez…’’

‘’¡Louis!’’ Harry gruñó bajito, levantándose. ‘’¡Se me olvidó lo de tu aire! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?’’

Louis sonó como si estuviera temblando, ‘’No importa, mientras Abraham tenga una cama cálida -está bien.’’

‘’No, ¡no lo está! ¡Deja de decir que las cosas están bien cuando no lo están!’’ Harry se paró, caminando por el helado pasto. ‘’Iré a tu casa ahora mismo. El aire estará arreglado en cuanto llegues.’’

‘’Harry, no, ya le llamé al que lo arregla. Irá el Martes.’’

El gruñido de Harry sonó brusco, sorprendiendo a Zayn. ‘’¿Qué he dicho?’’

‘’Sí, alfa…’’ Susurró Louis, ‘’No te enojes…’’

‘’No estoy enojado, omega, estoy furioso. No necesitas dormir en el coche. Pudiste fácilmente haber ido por ropa y dormir aquí, ¡conmigo!’’

Louis gimió, ‘’Me estás gruñendo…’’

Harry puso su frente contra la puerta de vidrio, inhalando y exhalando el frío aire. ‘’Lo siento… Sólo estoy enojado conmigo por no acordarme. No debería tratarte de esa manera.’’ Cerró sus ojos, ‘’Por favor perdóname, Camelia.’’

‘’Te perdono…’’ Louis gimió bajito, el corazón de Harry sintiendo el dolor. ‘’¿Estarás enojado conmigo cuando regrese?’’

‘’No, mi omega, lo prometo.’’ Harry apretó más sus ojos, ‘’Mi querido, lo siento. No estés triste, especialmente cuando no estoy ahí para consolarte.’’

‘’Está bien.’’ Louis aún sonaba molesto, ‘’Es tarde, tengo que regresar. Llegaré en la noche.’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Harry mordió su labio inferior, ‘’Cuídate.’’

‘’Bye…’’

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal tres veces cuando colgó.

Zayn se sentó impresionado. ‘’Wow… ¿qué pasó?’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Me siento muy enojado conmigo. Se me olvidó que su aire estaba roto -lo dejé dormir solo en su coche.’’ Se giró, dándole la espalda al vidrio. ‘’¿Qué tipo de alfa soy?’’

Zayn mordisqueó su mejilla, ‘’Sí, eso no es bueno, pero no es tu culpa que se te haya olvidado. ¿Por qué no te dijo?’’

Harry le dio una adormilada mirada, ‘’Puedo rogarle a Louis una y otra vez que me deje ayudarlo y no lo aceptará.’’ Gruñó bajito, apretando su celular. ‘’Y todo por culpa de ese mestizo.’’

‘’¿Su exalfa?’’ Zayn cruzó sus brazos, ‘’¿Siguen en contacto? Liam me dijo que no tiene permitido estar cerca de él.’’

Harry trató de respirar, ‘’Si hablo de eso, me enojo.’’ Tomó asiento en el piso, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. ‘’Le ha estado mandando cartas a Louis por una semana. Leí la primera que Louis rompió y tiró.’’ Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, ‘’No sé si son celos o es por mis sentimientos -no sé si están empezando ahora porque deseo cortejarlo y por empezar a construir nuestra casa -pero quiero sus ojos en mis manos.’’

Los ojos de Zayn se entrecerraron ante el serio tono de Harry. ‘’¿No crees que Louis se enoje si lo matas?’’

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe, sus ojos volviéndose hostiles. ‘’¿Se enoje? Louis lo odia.’’

‘’Eso es cierto.’’ Zayn estuvo de acuerdo, tratando de apaciguar al alfa. ‘’Pero tal vez se moleste -están vinculados.’’

Harry inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia adelante, sus dientes estaban apretados. ‘’Morderé tan fuerte a mi omega que se sentirá como si nunca hubiera tenido una marca ahí.’’ Resopló, ‘’Destruiré cualquier vínculo con ese desagradable desperdicio de aire.’’

Zayn lamió sus labios, sus brazos estaban cruzados. ‘’¿Lo ha lastimado recientemente?’’

‘’Quiero verlo intentarlo.’’ Harry se hizo hacia atrás, pasando sus manos detrás de él. ‘’Desollaré a ese mestizo mientras siga vivo.’’

Zayn sonrió, ‘’Estás siendo un poco agresivo, Harry.’’

Harry desvió la mirada, ‘’No soy así.’’ Miró fijamente el suelo de madera con grandes ojos. ‘’Pero cuando imagino a Louis con moretones que no son hechos con amor -hechos por mí.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Veo rojo -no veo nada más que rojo.’’ El ojo de Harry se movió nervioso ligeramente, ‘’Abraham -imagina, Zayn,’’ Miró al alfa, ‘’Imagina a Isaac siendo golpeado por alguien.’’

Zayn gruñó inconscientemente, ‘’Lo mataría.’’

Harry asintió lentamente, ‘’Eso es lo único que veo cuando pienso en las cartas -cuando pienso ahora, en ese día en el que fue a su casa. Yo estaba ahí, pero, ¿qué si no lo estoy un día?’’ Frunció sus cejas, ‘’¿Qué si va cuando no estoy ahí? Porque ese mestizo tiene agallas.’’ Harry apretó sus puños. ‘’Si le manda una carta más, a mi pronto omega, nadie lo encontrará -y a nadie le importará.’’ Harry se quedó viendo al espacio, ‘’Zayn, necesito un favor.’’

Zayn inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Lo que sea.’’

Harry mordió su pulgar, ‘’Necesito un niñero para Abraham esta noche.’’

-

Harry prendió el aire, alzando sus brazos hacia la ventilación. Cuando aire caliente salió, suspiró, ahora Louis y Abraham estarían cálidos.

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham chilló corriendo hasta el alfa, ‘’¡Mira!’’

Harry sonrió, arrodillándose. ‘’¿Ataste tus zapatos tú solo?’’

‘’Sí, baba, ¡lo hice solo!’’ Abraham dio pequeños pisotones con sus pies. ‘’¡Muy feliz!’’ El alfa dejó de pisotear cuando uno de sus cordones se deslizó. Subió su mirada a Harry y luego hacia abajo a su zapato, luego volviéndola a subir. ‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham frunció el ceño y sacudía frustrado su zapato. ‘’¡Algo malo pasó!’’

Harry se rió, atando nuevamente el zapato del pequeño. ‘’Ya vi.’’

Abraham sonrió cuando su zapato fue reatado. ‘’¡Dos conejos!’’

Harry besó la mano de Abraham, ‘’Que alfa tan lindo.’’

Abraham se sonrojó, dejando a Harry besar sus pequeños dedos. ‘’Gracias, baba.’’ Se retorció cuando Harry empezó a mordisquear su meñique, ‘’¡Cosquillas!’’ Apartó sus manos, aplaudiendo. ‘’¡Mami llega a casa a las ocho!’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Apenas son las dos, Abraham.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, llevando su pulgar a la boca. ‘’Extraño a mami.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’También extraño a mami.’’ Le apartó el pulgar al niño cuando comenzó a morderlo. ‘’Te traeré una paleta.’’

‘’¡No! ¡No!’’ Abraham se agarró a la pierna de Harry, ‘’¡No muerdo, baba!’’

‘’Déjame ir, por favor.’’ Abraham obedeció, dejando a Harry caminar a la cocina. Abraham fue corriendo segundos después.

‘’¡No necesito!’’

‘’No grites, Abraham.’’ Sacó una fría paleta, desenvolviéndola. Se sentó en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas. ‘’Ven a mí.’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza, ‘’No…’’

‘’Ven, Abraham.’’

Abraham dio dos pasos antes de correr torpemente al alfa. ‘’Baba muerde primero.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Harry lo hizo, dándole a Abraham la paleta mordida. ‘’Oye, oye.’’ Harry le sacó la paleta de su boca. ‘’Si sólo la chupas, no ayuda. Debes morderla.’’

‘’¡Muy fría!’’ Abraham chilló. ‘’¡No quiero!’’

‘’¿Por qué me gritas, mm?’’ Harry posó sus dos manos en la espalda de Abraham, ‘’Yo no te grito, alfa.’’

Abraham lamió su paleta con el ceño fruncido, ‘’No estoy gritando.’’

Harry sonrió ligeramente, ‘’Estabas.’’

Abraham se removió, riendo cuando los dedos de Harry se hundieron en sus costados. ‘’¡No!’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry sonrió con un suspiro, acomodando sueltos mechones de cabello del rostro de Abby.

Abraham mordisqueó su fría paleta, tocando las marcas del cuello de Harry. ‘’Bonito…’’

‘’Sí, ¿crees que lo son?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abraham sonrió alrededor de su dulce. ‘’Me gustan marcas de baba.’’ Tocó una del brazo de Harry. ‘’Es un corazón.’’

‘’Sí, lo es.’’ Harry tocó el corazón hecho de huesos. ‘’Es una de un viejo amigo que murió.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Abraham besó la marca de Harry antes de volver a su paleta.

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Esta noche iré a un lugar especial con tu madre.’’

Abraham subió la mirada, ‘’Voy también.’’

‘’No, sólo yo y mami.’’ Harry apretó la nariz de Abraham suavemente, ‘’No me pongas esa cara tan triste. Es muy importante que salga con tu madre esta noche, por muchas razones.’’

‘’¡Voy también!’’ Abraham estaba al borde de las lágrimas, apretando el palo de su paleta.

‘’Estás gritando otra vez.’’ Harry llevó la mano de Abraham a su boca, ‘’Yo -le grité a mami hoy.’’

Abraham giró su cabeza de un lado a otro. ‘’¿Gritaste a mami?’’

‘’Sí, porque estaba molesto. Estuvo mal y no debí hacerlo.’’ Harry suspiró, ‘’Quiero salir con él, para disculparme. Quiero hacerlo feliz, ¿entiendes?’’

Abraham miró a su helado. ‘’Entiendo.’’ Frotó su ojo, ‘’Tienes que ser bueno con mami. No golpees a mami -no grites a mami.’’

Harry asintió seriamente, ‘’Siempre, alfa, lo prometo. Lo trataré como a un dios.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Creo que amo mucho a tu madre; es increíble.’’

La boca de Abraham se levantó lentamente en una sonrisa, ‘’Mami es increíble -y hermoso.’’

Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ‘’¡Tan hermoso!’’ Abrazó fuertemente a Abraham, ‘’¡El omega más hermoso que he visto!’’

Abraham gritó con felicidad, ‘’¡Mami es hermoso!’’

Harry besó la mejilla del niño, ‘’Así que, ¿está bien si llevo a mami a un lugar especial?’’

‘’Sí, baba, pero -¿qué hay de mí? ¿A dónde iré?’’ Abraham lamió su dulce, ‘’¿Me quedaré solo?’’

‘’Por supuesto que no.’’ Harry habló con seriedad, ‘’¿Crees que mami o yo te dejaríamos solo?’’

‘’Nunca, baba.’’

‘’Exacto. Le pregunté a Zayn -dijo que te cuidará. También estarás con Isaac.’’

‘’Isa…’’ Abraham asintió, ‘’Okey, baba.’’ Mordió su paleta, estremeciéndose. ‘’…Frío…’’

‘’Buen chico.’’ Harry le dio otra mordida.

-

‘’¿Hola?’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham gritó, ‘’¡¿Dónde estás?!’’

Louis se quitó su suéter, sonriendo. ‘’Estoy en casa, bebé, vine a ducharme.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gimió, ‘’¡Ven a casa de baba, por favor!’’

‘’Lo haré después de bañarme, precioso.’’ Louis se sentó, quitándose un zapato. Paró cuando escuchó llorar a Abraham. ‘’Bebé, estaré ahí pronto.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham chilló, ‘’Baba -baba, ¡mami está en casa!’’

‘’Abby, bebé, tranquilo.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ La piel de su brazo se puso de gallina ante el grito de Abraham. ‘’¡Baba no puede protegerte! ¡Ven a casa de baba!’’

‘’Bebé, déjame hablar con baba.’’

‘’Louis, deberías estar aquí.’’

‘’Harry, ¡no dejes sólo llore mi hijo!’’

‘’Lo estoy consolando. Se supone que deberías estar aquí, no en tu casa.’’

‘’¡Dijiste que saldríamos!’’ Louis alzó su brazo, ‘’¡Quería prepararme!’’

‘’Ya veo. Abraham, tu madre simplemente se está preparando para nuestra noche.’’

Louis resopló, quitándose su otro zapato. Inclinó su cabeza rápidamente, ‘’¿Harry?’’

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¿Arreglaste mi aire?’’

‘’Lo hice, ¿estás cálido?’’

Louis bajó su mirada, tratando de no sonreír. ‘’Estoy -muy cálido.’’

‘’Abraham, iré con mami. Louis, iré contigo y luego podremos irnos para que Abraham se sienta seguro.’’

Louis sonrió grande, ‘’Okey, Harry. Déjame hablar con mi bebé.’’

‘’Mami…’’

‘’Hola, precioso, ¿está bien si Harry viene conmigo?’’

‘’Sí mami.’’ Abraham tosió, ‘’Mami está a salvo con baba.’’

‘’Oh, dulce alfa.’’ Louis arrulló, ‘’Gracias.’’

-

‘’¡Harry!’’ Louis casi deja caer su camisa, atrapándola antes de que golpeara el piso. Sostuvo su pecho, ‘’Me asustaste.’’

‘’Me anuncié.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho, ‘’No lo hiciste -te habría escuchado. ¿Y me dirás como es que entras a mi casa sin darme cuenta?’’

‘’No lo haré.’’ Harry sonrió ligeramente, ‘’Y tal vez se me olvidó anunciarme.’’ Caminó hasta las persianas de Louis. Harry las bajó para cerrarlas. ‘’Te estás vistiendo donde te pueden ver.’’

‘’Apenas estaba abierto.’’ Louis desvió la mirada, terminando de ponerse su camisa. ‘’Tal vez también se me olvidó.’’

Harry llegó detrás de él, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del estómago de Louis. ‘’Mm,’’ Inhaló, ‘’siempre hueles divino.’’

Louis sonrió orgullosamente, ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’ Posó sus dos manos encima de las de Harry, ‘’¿a dónde me llevarás?’’

‘’A un lugar lindo -está lejos.’’

‘’¿Lejos?’’ Louis se giró, ‘’¿Qué tan lejos?’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Te ves hermoso, omega.’’

El rostro de Louis se puso rosa, riéndose con la mirada agachada. ‘’¡Harry!’’

‘’Sólo un momento.’’ Levantó la cara de Louis, mirando cada detalle. ‘’Sin imperfecciones -imposible, pero lo hiciste.’’ Harry besó a Louis suavemente, apartándose antes de ir por un segundo beso. ‘’Siento que de alguna manera he encontrado oro.’’

El rostro de Louis ahora estaba de un color rojo brillante y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no sonreír. ‘’Gracias… alfa.’’

‘’Si no te has dado cuenta, seguramente me enamoraré de ti muy pronto.’’ Harry apretó su mejilla, ‘’Lo siento por levantar mi voz antes, fue innecesario.’’

Louis sostuvo la mano que estaba en su rostro, sonriendo contra esta. ‘’Mientras lo resolvamos y no estés enojado ahora, está bien.’’ Besó la palma de la mano de Harry, ‘’Realmente confío en ti con todo mi corazón. Cuando gritas, no me asusta que me vayas a lastimar -sólo me pongo triste porque no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’Eres demasiado bueno para todo esto -demasiado puro, Louis.’’

El omega se inclinó, lamiendo la nariz de Harry, tomándolo por sorpresa. ‘’Igual tú, Harry.’’

El alfa lamió sus labios, ‘’¿Conoces el bosque, cerca de North Creek?’’

La cara de Louis se cayó, ‘’L-lo conozco.’’

‘’Te llevaré ahí. Hay un pequeño restaurante, que es propiedad de un muy viejo lobo -es un amigo y hace muy buena comida.’’

Louis tragó fuertemente, ‘’Ya veo, pero, ¿en el bosque?’’

‘’No te asustes.’’ Harry le aseguró, ‘’Ningún peligro vendrá hacia ti, lo prometo.’’

Louis asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada. ‘’No iremos cerca del bosque, ¿o sí?’’

‘’Lo haremos, pero sólo por un momento.’’

‘’Entonces no puedo.’’ Louis se apartó, saliendo de la habitación.

‘’Omega, omega, omega.’’ Harry corrió detrás de él, tratando de agarrar la mano de Louis. ‘’¿Por qué te alejas de mí, qué pasa?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, ‘’A CJ le gusta ir a pasar el rato ahí -no puedo, no podemos.’’

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron totalmente, ‘’¿Quién?’’

Louis frotó su brazo, ‘’Mi exesposo -no quiero que crucemos caminos.’’

‘’Yo sí quiero.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, ‘’¡No, no lo harás!’’

‘’¿Por qué no?’’ Harry gruñó, ‘’Te ha estado mandando cartas y está empezando a molestarme.’’

La mandíbula del omega se cayó, ‘’Las rompí todas… ¿cómo?’’

‘’Las destrozaste.’’ Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, ‘’Leí la primera que rompiste -no estaba enojado en ese entonces. Estoy enojado ahora, te estoy cortejando y, si lo deseas, me uniré contigo -no me cae bien, no me siento amenazado, pero sé que tú sí.’’ La mandíbula de Harry estaba rígida, ‘’y si tú sí, entonces igual yo.’’

El labio de Louis estaba tembloroso, ‘’L-lo prometo, iba a decirte, Harry -esta noche, después de hablar -lo juro.’’

‘’No estoy enojado contigo. Sé que él no te interesa.’’ Harry acercó más a Louis y el omega estuvo agradecido por eso. ‘’Pero no permitiré esto -especialmente viniendo de un mestizo.’’

Louis tragó fuerte, ‘’¿...Lo matarás?’’

‘’Si tengo que.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, ‘’No lo hagas.’’

Harry retrocedió un paso, ‘’¿Por qué?’’ Louis lo persiguió en cuanto los brazos lo dejaron, lágrimas formándose cuando Harry seguía apartándose. ‘’Dime por qué.’’

‘’Harry, para.’’ Louis trató de agarrarlo otra vez, lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas. ‘’¡Para!’’

Harry no escuchó, cada vez que Louis trataba de agarrarlo, se movía a un lado. ‘’¿Porque aún lo amas?’’

Louis paró, sus ojos estaban inundados. Dio un paso cerca, ‘’¡Si crees por un segundo que amo al abusivo pedazo de puta basura entonces puedes irte de mi casa!’’ Se abrazó a sí mismo, ‘’¡Le pegó a mi maldito hijo, Harry! ¡¿Estás loco?!’’ Louis frotó su nariz con el dorso de su mano, ‘’Lo odio. No lo quiero ver vivo… pero no quiero que tú lo mates. Irás a la cárcel -tendrás sangre sucia en tus manos. No vale la pena dejarnos por… él no vale la pena.’’

Harry respiró, agarrando al omega que sollozaba. ‘’Lo siento -lo siento mucho, eso estuvo muy mal de mí.’’

Louis se retorció, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Harry. ‘’Cuando te necesito -te necesito. No huyas de mí,’’ Louis sollozó, ‘’cuando no he hecho nada malo.’’

‘’Lo entiendo.’’ Harry frotó su espalda, besando la glándula del omega. ‘’Por favor no llores, lo siento mucho, Camelia. Lo arruiné dos veces hoy por mi enojo.’’ Levantó su rostro y lamió sus lágrimas lentamente. ‘’Entiendo lo que dices -haz algo por mí; cuando te mande otra carta -mándale una de vuelta diciéndole que pare.’’ Louis asintió. ‘’Si recibes otra,’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Averiguaré dónde vive y le sacaré los ojos.’’ Louis casi se ahoga. ‘’Si viene aquí,’’ Los ojos del alfa se entrecerraron, ‘’Nadie lo volverá a ver. No iré a prisión -ni te dejaré. Nada cambiará mi opinión.’’

Louis tomó un momento antes de asentir, ‘’Sí -alfa…’’

‘’No me tengas miedo, por favor.’’ Harry limpió las lágrimas restantes, ‘’Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer para mantener seguros a Abraham y a ti, ¿entiendes?’’

‘’Lo entiendo, pero -CJ conoce personas que pueden lastimarme, Harry. Qué si desaparezco y Abraham se queda solo -no lo puedo arriesgar, no quiero que me quiten a mi hijo.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Después de esta noche, no tendrás que preocuparte por esas ‘personas’, o por esa persona lastimándote.’’ Entrecerró los ojos, ‘’Soy capaz de muchas cosas y no dejaré que nadie te lastime, no dejaré que lastimen a Abraham.’’ Harry mordisqueó las mejillas de Louis, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. ‘’Ahora, ¿me dejarás consentirte esta noche?’’

‘’Sí, alfa.’’

Harry cargó a Louis en un solo movimiento, ‘’Entonces déjanos ir.’’

Louis soltó unas patadas. ‘’¡Mis zapatos, Harry, mis zapatos!’’

Harry se dio la vuelta, sujetando a Louis como si se acabaran de casar. ‘’Zapatos, zapatos.’’ Besó la mejilla del omega, ‘’No podemos irnos sin zapatos.’’

-

‘’Buenas noches, Devi.’’ Harry hizo una reverencia, Louis haciendo lo mismo segundos después. ‘’¿Cómo estás?’’

‘’Muy bien, Harry, gracias.’’ El viejo de piel oscura le sonrió a Louis, ‘’¿Y quién es él?’’

‘’Hola, soy Louis.’’ Louis se inclinó nuevamente hacia el alfa. ‘’Un gusto conocerlo.’’

‘’Igualmente.’’ El alfa les hizo una seña para que entraran al restaurante de poca luz. El lugar era hermoso, cubierto por dorados colores. ‘’Vengan acá, les daré una mesa.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Los dos hablaron en armonía. Harry agarró su mano, pasando junto a unas cuantas mesas hasta llegar a la suya, a un lado de la ventana. Harry jaló una silla, dejándolo sentar antes de él sentarse.

Devi puso dos menús en la mesa antes de inclinarse, ‘’Espero que tengan una noche encantadora.’’

‘’Gracias, Devi. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.’’

‘’Como siempre.’’ Devi miró a Louis, ‘’Te conseguiste un muy buen alfa.’’

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír, ‘’Muchas gracias.’’ Miró a Harry, ‘’Sí que lo es.’’

Devi aplaudió una sola vez, ‘’Disfruten.’’ El anciano caminó hasta otra mesa, hablando con otros clientes.

Louis murmuró, ‘’Es muy lindo, me gusta.’’

Harry soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’Es increíble.’’ Asintió, ‘’De verdad.’’

‘’¿Cómo se conocieron?’’

‘’Cuando llegué por primera vez, tenía dinero pero ningún lugar en donde quedarme.’’ Harry se encogió de hombros, ‘’Conocí a Devi cuando vine a comer y realmente disfruté su comida. Me dejó quedarme con él mientras encontraba una casa.’’

‘’Wow,’’ Louis miró al viejo alfa. ‘’Eso es muy amable.’’

‘’Extremadamente.’’ Harry abrió su menú, mirando todas las opciones. ‘’El cordero está muy bueno.’’

Louis miró por su menú de igual manera, ‘’Mm, tienen salmón.’’

Harry miró hacia arriba entre sus pestañas, ‘’¿Te gusta el salmón?’’

Louis asintió emocionado, ‘’Me encanta el pescado.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Mm, pastel de cangrejo.

Harry dejó caer su menú, cruzando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla. ‘’Siempre compro carne.’’

‘’¿Mm?’’ Louis miró por encima de su menú, ‘’¿Disculpa?’’

‘’Siempre compro carne, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te gusta el pescado?’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’Oh -bueno, el pescado es muy caro y… realmente no es gran cosa.’’

Harry resopló con una risita, ‘’Lo veremos.’’ Levantó su menú. ‘’¿Entonces pedirás pescado?’’

Louis frunció sus labios, ‘’¿Cuando regrese a casa me encontraré con un pez vivo ahí, Harry?’’

Harry se carcajeó, cubriendo sus ojos, riendo entre su menú y el sonido tocó las cuerdas del corazón de Louis. Una vez que Harry se relajó, sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¿Te gustaría un pez en tu casa?’’

‘’Creo que no tengo opción.’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’Sí, pediré pescado esta noche -y sólo esta noche.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Harry murmuró con una grande sonrisa, ‘’Pediré cordero.’’

‘’¿Te gusta el cordero?’’

‘’Sí, te daré a probar si es que no lo haz hecho.’’

Louis cerró su menú con una ligera sonrisa, ‘’Ten cuidado, tal vez encuentres uno cuando regreses a casa.’’

Harry tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo y Louis rodó sus ojos por lo hermoso que sonaba.

-

‘’Cuéntame una historia de la Guerra.’’ Louis cortó su salmón, ‘’Una buena.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Harry esperó a que Louis tomara un pedazo antes de cortar su propia comida. ‘’Estaba en un desierto siberiano y estaba en mi forma de lobo.’’ Limpió su boca, ‘’era el clima más frío en el que he estado -fui enviado para entregar un mensaje porque pensaban que nadie más sobreviviría al viaje.’’

Louis asintió con entusiasmo ante la historia.

‘’Hacía mucho frío -de verdad no sé cómo sobreviví. Cuando llegué, me llevaron al médico de inmediato, mi temperatura estaba muy alta y ya habían mandando un aviso de que estaba muerto. Al día siguiente me fui sin decir una palabra y viajé de regreso -en una condición grave.’’ Harry se rió, ‘’Estaban muy sorprendidos cuando llegué -igual asustados.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Suena a ti.’’ Levantó su agua, ‘’¿Qué hay de una mala, con alguien malo?’’

Harry se rió, ‘’¿Qué es malo técnicamente?’’ Cortó su comida, ‘’Estaba peleando una vez-‘’

‘’¿Como lobo?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Louis, ‘’Y le arranqué la cabeza a un lobo con una mordida.’’

‘’¡Qué!’’ Louis bajó su voz, mirando alrededor. ‘’¿Arrancarle la cabeza -a un lobo?’’

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos, ‘’Sí -la cabeza de un lobo, la arranqué.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’ Louis se inclinó, acercándose más, sus manos agarraban los bordes de la mesa. ‘’¿Qué hizo?’’

‘’Trató de matarme.’’

Louis estaba boquiabierto. ‘’¿Trató de arrancarte la cabeza?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Bueno, ¿no podías sólo morderle el brazo o la pierna, tal vez?’’

Harry se encogió de hombros, llevando un pedazo de carne a su boca. ‘’Estaba enojado y quería ir por la muerte.’’ Louis agarró un panecillo del centro de la mesa y lo metió en su boca hasta que sus mejillas estaban llenas. ‘’Te vas a ahogar.’’

Louis no dijo nada, mirando fijamente a su plato.

‘’No hablemos de esto en la cena.’’ Harry se acercó para alcanzarlo, apretando las hinchadas mejillas de Louis. ‘’En vez de eso, hablemos de lo que haz aprendido sobre cortejar.’’

Una vez que Louis tragó por completo el pan, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. ‘’Aprendí que hay pasos.’’ Apartó la mirada, ‘’Usualmente no involucran que el omega ya tenga un hijo.’’

‘’Está bien, encontraremos la manera de hacer todo. Zayn estaba más que dispuesto de estar con Abraham -aunque no siempre tendrá que ser así.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Lo siento, no porque tenga un hijo, pero sé que sería más fácil si ambos estuviéramos limpios.’’

‘’Yo no soy para nada ‘limpio’, somos un par imperfecto y no hay nada de malo en eso.’’ Harry agarró la mano de Louis, ‘’Para nada, omega.’’ Levantó su mano para besarla, ‘’Qué más, dime.’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Louis trató de sonreír, ‘’La primera cita es lo típico -aquí estamos. Luego, ¿el agua?’’

Harry mordió su labio, dejando a la luz sus hoyuelos. ‘’Sí, iremos a un lugar con agua entre esta semana -aunque probablemente tengamos que omitirlo.’’

‘’¿Qué, por qué?’’

‘’Te puedes enfermar, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de frío.’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Louis hizo un puchero, ‘’Quiero hacerlo si es algo normal por hacer.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Probablemente lo omitamos.’’

‘’No, no lo omitiremos.’’ Louis llenó su boca para finalizar ese tema.

‘’Omega terco.’’ Harry bromeó.

‘’Dime,’’ Louis tragó su comida, ‘’He leído sobre los Elementos, pero no entiendo mucho. Explícame.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Nuestro linaje de lobo está fuertemente basado en los elementos de la naturaleza, lo que probablemente hayas aprendido en la escuela; agua, aire, fuego, tierra.’’ Louis asintió, ‘’Cortejar es un mes largo, cada semana del mes está dedicado a un elemento.’’

Louis asintió lentamente, ‘’¿Qué semana será esta?’’

‘’Esta es agua. El agua es para limpiar -se dice que todo empieza con agua, este es el principio de nosotros. El agua le da vida a algo -a nosotros.’’ Harry levantó su vaso, ‘’Te bañaré con regalos, amor y comprensión. Esta semana nos acercará más que los amigos, sacará nuestras emociones, nos limpiará y sanará.’’

Louis asintió seriamente. ‘’Y luego.’’

Harry tomó un largo trago, ‘’Luego está el aire. El aire es un respiro de la vida -somos nacidos. El aire nos permite vivir como seres humanos. Comunicación, felicidad, amabilidad. Habrán más regalos -mucha comida, estaremos afuera mucho.’’ Se recargó hacia atrás, ‘’Luego está la tierra. Nuestro crecimiento, estabilidad -la tierra es la base de todo. Fertilidad -Tierra es una semana muy importante, aprenderemos a respetarnos -a cuidarnos.’’

‘’Y fuego…’’ Louis finalizó.

‘’Fuego,’’ Harry lamió sus labios, ‘’es peligroso. Es la última semana del cortejo y debe ser apasionada. Tenemos que estar solos y tú estarás en celo; lo que será difícil, pero tenemos que encontrar una manera. Es ahí cuando te tomaré.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Ya veo.’’

‘’Como no eres un lobo por completo, tus celos no son tan constantes, lo que está bien. Tampoco eres virgen así que será lo más tradicional que podamos hacerlo.’’ Harry sonrió, ‘’Pasión, atención amor -celos, enojo. El fuego es importante para nuestra supervivencia. Habremos aprendido mucho del otro -Fuego puede destruir, o puede construir. Si somos destinados a ser, todo irá bien. Será nuestra última semana y luego decidiremos muchas cosas -la marca, hijos, un lugar, una casa. Te trataré como de la realeza.’’

Louis se rió con nerviosismo, ‘’¿Cómo haremos todo esto en un mes? Trabajo y Abraham…’’

‘’Tendremos que cortarlo a uno por día, tal vez dos por semana. Con un hijo ya no es tradicional, pero no dejaremos que se interponga. Si Abraham tiene que venir unos días, está bien.’’ Louis suspiró con una sonrisa, ‘’Tal vez sea mejor -todos nos uniremos.’’ Regresó a su comida, ‘’Pero en la semana de fuego,’’ Harry sonrió, ‘’eres mío, aunque sea un día.’’

-

Louis picó su postre, ‘’Si te ven vivo, ¿no puedes simplemente decirles que no puedes ir?’’

‘’No puedo. Cuando me uní, firmé un contrato.’’ Harry limpió su boca, apartando su plato vacío del postre.

‘’¿Pero qué si somos familia?’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Harry pensó por un momento, ‘’Si tenemos un hijo, o nos casamos, entonces seré perdonado.’’

‘’Oh…’’ Louis bajó su tenedor. ‘’Un hijo.’’

‘’Bueno sí, a menos que les ruegue que nos permitan casarnos, entonces necesitaríamos un hijo.’’ Harry apretó sus labios, ‘’No quiero presionarte en tener un hijo para alejarme de mi pasado. No es justo para ti, no deberías ser una alternativa.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Aprecio mucho eso, Harry. Gracias.’’ Se acomodó en su asiento, ‘’Amaría tener más hijos -en un hogar saludable. Me encantaría tener hijos contigo, pero -se me hizo muy difícil tener a Abraham. Fue un milagro -no creo que pueda tener más.’’

‘’Yo te daré hijos, Louis.’’ Se extendió hacia la mesa para tocar el rostro del omega. ‘’Lo juro, si eso me quita toda la vida, lo haré. No por mi beneficio, por el tuyo. Te veo como algo tan especial, como mi alma gemela. Se dice que eso es un mito, que las almas gemelas son sólo historias, pero cuando estoy contigo, no podría sentirlo más correcto.’’ Sonrió suavemente, ‘’Te daré un hijo cuando estés listo.’’

Louis asintió, tratando de no llorar. ‘’Okey… okey.’’

‘’¿Me crees?’’

‘’Lo hago -te creo.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Harry asintió, ‘’¿Estás listo para irnos?’’

Louis sonrió, frotándose contra la larga mano. ‘’Lo estoy.’’

-

‘’Navidad está cerca.’’ Louis sostuvo la mano de Harry mientras caminaban por el denso bosque. ‘’¿Te irás para celebrarlo?’’

‘’No celebro Navidad.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis miró hacia las estrellas, ‘’¿por qué no?’’

‘’No es algo común entre los lobos celebrar una festividad inventada.’’ Louis se aseguraba de que Louis no se tropezara con una raíz. ‘’Pero si quieres celebrarla, lo haremos.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’¿No celebran nada en Diciembre?’’

‘’Los lobos celebramos la vida todos los días. La última semana de Diciembre se celebra con fiestas sólo por el año nuevo -una nueva luna.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis murmuró, mirando alrededor. ‘’Bueno, iba a ir a comprarle unos regalos a Abraham después del trabajo un día de estos mientras está contigo, ¿está bien?’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto -con cuidado, Camelia.’’

‘’Gracias.’’

‘’¿Te gustaría celebrar la luna de Año Nuevo conmigo?’’

‘’Me gustaría.’’ Louis sonrió, apretando la mano del alfa. ‘’¿Liam y Zayn se habrán ido para ese entonces?’’

‘’No, se quedarán a celebrarlo. Es a lo que vienen en este mes.’’ Harry miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que Louis estuviera bien. ‘’Dime, omega, ¿qué quieres en una casa?’’

‘’Mm.. siempre he querido un baño grande, donde quepan dos personas, como el que tienes en tu casa.’’

‘’Tendrás uno.’’

Louis mantuvo un ojo en sus pies, ‘’Un cuarto para mi hermoso Abby y un patio trasero para que pueda correr.’’

‘’Hecho.’’

‘’Mm, una cocina grande con mucho espacio para moverse cómodamente. Muchas ventanas, pero igual privado.’’

‘’Construiré una cerca -muchas ventanas.’’

‘’¿Tú la construirás?’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’¿Cómo?’’

‘’Haré el plano del suelo, luego compraré todo lo que necesito. Necesitaré ayuda de algunos arquitectos, pero estaré a cargo todo el tiempo para asegurarme que quede como queremos.’’

‘’Y, mientras la construyes, ¿estarás lejos de nosotros?’’

‘’Sí, pero sólo por un corto periodo. En ese tiempo, me aseguraré de que Abraham y tú tengan un lugar para estar. Nunca los dejaría mientras estoy en Alaska, estaría muy lejos de ustedes.’’

Louis se recargó en la espalda de Harry, sonriendo contra su abrigo. ‘’Okey, Harry.’’

-

‘’Está muy oscuro.’’ Louis miró alrededor hacia el bosque vacío. ‘’¿Puedes ver?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Harry se levantó en medio de un vacío pedazo de tierra posado entre unos árboles.

‘’¿Y si nos perdemos?’’ Louis se estremeció, abrazándose a sí mismo.

‘’No lo haremos, he viajado por el bosque cientos de veces.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos, ‘’¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hace mucho frío, Harry.’’

‘’Lo sé, omega.’’ Harry sostuvo el rostro de Louis. ‘’Quiero que veas algo muy especial.’’

Louis sonrió ante eso, ‘’¿Qué es?’’

‘’Quédate y no corras.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’¿Qué es?’’

‘’Si confías en mí, te quedarás.’’ Harry retrocedió, mirando alrededor una vez. Se quitó su abrigo y luego su camisa. Las cejas de Louis se alzaron cuando Harry se quitó su cinturón.

‘’Harry,’’ Louis siseó aproximándose al lobo. ‘’¿Aquí? ¿Y si alguien nos escucha?’’

Harry se rió, ‘’Si deseas empezar antes la semana de fuego, no me molesta.’’

‘’Qu- tú eres el que se está quitando la ropa.’’

‘’Quédate.’’ Harry sonrió, bajándose sus pantalones.

Louis cubrió sus ojos, mirando a través de ellos, ‘’¿Qué hago?’’ Se retorció, ‘’¿Me quito la ropa -cierro mis ojos?’’

‘’Quédate.’’ Fue lo único que dijo Harry cuando sus boxers se deslizaron hacia abajo.

Louis apartó sus manos de sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Hermoso.’’

Harry se rió, removiendo el moño de su cabello después. Se estiró hacia el cielo cubierto de árboles. Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron lentamente con cada hueso que parecía tronar y romperse en el cuerpo de Harry. Se veía surreal, la manera en que el alfa pasó de carne a pelo en pocos segundos -la manera en que creció tanto, sus iris agrandándose enormemente. Una vez que los pies del alfa se habían transformado ahora en patas que probablemente podrían aplastar a cualquiera con una pisada. Las garras, unidas a las patas, estiradas cuando el lobo se acercó -le dio pequeños escalofríos por su piel.

Louis dio medio paso hacia atrás cuando estuvo cara a cara con el gigante lobo blanco. Sus labios estaban temblando, igual que sus labios -Harry tenía razón, era masivo. Su cabeza era del tamaño del cuerpo de Louis y era -jodidamente impresionante. Su pelaje estaba cubierto en blanco puro -no había ni un pedazo gris que se le viera.

Cuando se estiró, el contraste de la oscuridad era indudablemente asombroso de ver. Harry era luz en el bosque oscuro -Louis estaba sin palabras.

Cuando el lobo dio un paso cerca, Louis se cayó en sus rodillas. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia él antes de acercarse más. Empujó suavemente a Louis, tirando al flojo omega sobre su trasero.

Louis alzó sus dedos temblorosos hacia el pelaje de Harry, pasando sus manos por toda la suavidad. ‘’Tú -te ves -wow -eres -un lobo.’’

Harry hizo un sonido, presionando su cara contra el cuerpo entero de Louis. Louis pronto se sintió fascinado en tocar al alfa. Rodeó con sus brazos su cara, apretando. ‘’Eres tan cálido y grande, tan suave.’’ Louis frotó su rostro por encima de la nariz del lobo. ‘’Eres totalmente blanco.’’

Harry respiró, recostándose a un lado de Louis. Louis se rió bajito antes de carcajearse. ‘’Dios, tengo a un lobo en mi regazo.’’ Sacudió su cabeza con impresión. ‘’Nunca lo habría imaginado.‘’ Besó la húmeda nariz de Harry, ‘’¡Eres enorme, Harry!’’ Louis se rió más, ‘’¿Cómo -te duele -puedes hablar?’’

Harry miró al omega por un brillante ojo verde. Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza. ‘’Oh, no puedes hablar.’’ Louis se sentó rápidamente en sus rodillas, ‘’Pero puedes entenderme.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

Louis aplaudió alegremente, ‘’¡Oh! ¡Wow! ¡Impresionante!’’ Cubrió su sonriente boca, ‘’Yo -gracias. Esto es una experiencia increíble.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza nuevamente, acercándose más y lamiendo al omega. Louis hizo una cara graciosa, ‘’Eh -que lengua tan áspera.’’ Acarició la oreja de Harry, ‘’Está bien.’’ Tocó la boca de Harry, ‘’¿Puedo ver tus dientes?’’

Harry se hizo hacia atrás, abriendo su boca. Louis se rió en shock, ‘’Enorme -wow.’’ Tocó un diente lentamente, ‘’-cuando arrancaste su cabeza, debió haber dolido mucho.’’ Louis picoteó un colmillo, ‘’Ow.’’ Lamió su dedo, ‘’Muy afilado.’’

Harry cerró su ojo, parpadeando lentamente hacia el omega.

‘’¿Normalmente duermes así?’’

Harry asintió.

‘’¿Podrías,’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’dormir así cuando me quede hoy?’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

Louis chilló de alegría, ‘’¡Abraham estará tan emocionado de verte así!’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Me encanta -pero, quiero verte -como tú, para que puedas hablarme.’’

Harry se inclinó, sus huesos tronando de regreso a su lugar. Sacudió su largo cabello en cuanto las partes de su cuerpo regresaron a sus posiciones. ‘’Omega.’’

Louis cubrió su boca nuevamente, ‘’¡Impresionante!’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Me alegra que no te hayas asustado.’’

‘’¡Nunca!’’ Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente. ‘’¡Eres tan hermoso de lobo! No esperaba que fueras todo blanco.’’

‘’Soy un lobo ártico; normalmente todos somos blancos.’’

Louis lo besó rápidamente, ‘’Ugh, ¡me encanta!’’

Harry agarró la barbilla de Louis con ojos cariñosos, ‘’No tienes que tener miedo de que alguien te lastime, Camelia. ¿Ves por qué?’’

Louis asintió lentamente, ‘’Sí -veo por qué.’’

‘’Ningún mestizo puede pasar por mí si lo intentaran,’’ Besó lentamente al omega, ‘’Y un raza-pura puede intentarlo, pero nunca lo lograría. Me convertiré en tu alfa, tu protector, tu amante y tu amigo.’’

Louis se estremeció por el frío viento. Inclinó su cabeza con respeto. ‘’Sí, alfa.’’

-

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham corrió hacia Louis con cansancio. Frotó su rostro contra los pantalones de Louis, gimiendo. ‘’Mami.’’

‘’Hola, bebé, hola mi lindo niño.’’ Louis rápidamente cargó a su hijo, ‘’oh, cuánto te extrañé.’’ Le dio a Harry su bolso con sus cosas para dormir, sosteniendo la nunca de Abraham. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

‘’Dejaré esto.’’ Harry caminó a su habitación, dejando a ambos.

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham metió su pulgar a la boca, respirando el olor de su madre. ‘’Te extrañé, mami.’’

‘’Oh, mi pobre alfa.’’ Louis lo arrulló suavemente mientras Isaac llegó de puntitas hasta sus piernas. Jaló los pantalones de Louis. ‘’Hola Isaac.’’

‘’Frænka.’’ El pequeño omega gimió, ‘’Abby está llorando.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis se arrodilló, abrazando al omega. ‘’Está bien, Isa.’’ Besó al niño, ‘’Ven, vamos todos a dormir.’’

‘’Isaac.’’ Liam salió en pijamas. ‘’Te estoy llamando.’’

Isaac hizo un puchero, juntando sus manos. ‘’Abby, mama.’’ Cubrió sus ojos, empezando a llorar. ‘’¡Mama!’’

‘’Ven aquí, omega.’’

Isaac corrió a su madre, sollozando fuerte.

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’¿Pasó algo?’’

‘’Abraham estaba molesto porque no regresaban.’’ Liam sonrió, recogiendo a su hijo, ‘’Isaac es emocional y está cansado también.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis frotó la espalda de Abraham. ‘’Mi bebé.’’

Isaac chilló más fuerte y causó que Abraham se despertara. Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’Isaac, él está bien.’’

Zayn salió con Harry segundos después. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

Liam trató de consolar a su hijo. “Isa, Það er óþarfi að gráta eins og þetta.” Lamió su rostro, ‘’Zayn.’’ _(No hay necesidad de llorar así)_

El omega chilló otra vez, cayendo en los brazos de su madre.

‘’Isaac, ven.’’ Zayn cargó a su hijo, llenándolo de su esencia. ‘’Es hora de ir a la cama.’’ Ayudó a su omega a levantarse del suelo, ‘’Me disculpo.’’ Besó la cabeza de su hijo, ‘’Buenas noches, Louis -Harry.’’

Harry tocó la cabeza del pequeño, ‘’Buenas noches y gracias.’’

Louis meció a Abraham con un puchero, ‘’¿Estará bien?’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Harry posó una mano en la espalda de Abraham, ‘’Sus emociones están muy conectadas.’’ Besó la frente de Louis, ‘’Déjanos ir a la cama.’’ Caminó junto a Louis hasta el cuarto. ‘’Regresaré, por favor, ponte cómodo.’’

Louis se quitó sus zapatos antes de acostar a su hijo que chillaba en el nido. Acarició la pancita de Abby. ‘’Sh, precioso, mami está aquí.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Abby giró a un lado, bostezando.

Louis sonrió, besando su sien, se estremeció cuando escuchó chillar a Isaac de la puerta de alado. Se quitó su chamarra, dejándola en el suelo a un lado del nido de Harry.

Harry entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. ‘’Isaac está muy molesto.’’

‘’Eso escuché.’’

‘’Se calmará en unos minutos.’’ Harry se sacó su camisa, ‘’¿Trajiste tu ropa para dormir?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis le dio un último beso a su hijo. ‘’Me cambiaré.’’

‘’Mañana,’’ Harry ayudó a Louis a levantarse. ‘’llevaré a Abraham y a Isaac a la playa con Zayn, así Liam puede descansar. Si deseas, puedes quedarte y descansar también.’’

‘’Llévalos y me quedaré con Liam.’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’Nos podemos ver para el almuerzo.’’

Harry besó a Louis con gentileza, ‘’Eso suena maravilloso, omega.’’

-

Louis corrió para abrirle la puerta a Liam, ‘’Te ayudo.’’

Liam se rió, tocando su estómago. ‘’No es necesario, estoy embarazado, no inmóvil.’’ Respiró pesadamente, ‘’Hace más frío hoy, se siente mejor que la temperatura usual.’’

‘’Es gracioso que no usas ropa para protegerte.’’ Louis se rió, cerrando con llave su auto. ‘’Las personas se quedan mirando hasta que se dan cuenta que son lobos.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Liam suspiró, ‘’recibimos muchas miradas.’’ Rodó sus ojos, ‘’El clima típico para nosotros son los negativos, usamos ropa para protegernos cuando es así.’’

Louis se puso su pequeña mochila, ‘’Mm, ¿crees que Harry se acalora por llevar su abrigo todo el tiempo?’’

Liam unió sus brazos con los de Louis mientras cruzaban la calle hasta el área de playa. ‘’Me lo imagino.’’ Liam miró hacia el sol, ‘’Una cosa que sí me gusta es el sol -siempre hay luz en Alaska, pero realmente no puedes ver el sol.’’

‘’Oh, bueno, a veces los veranos son lo suficiente cálidos para venir a nadar aquí.’’

‘’Nosotros nadamos en agua fría -el agua cálida no suena mal igual.’’

Louis murmuró, mirando alrededor a todas las personas. ‘’Hay muchas personas hoy.’’ Caminó unos pasos con Liam. ‘’Harry y yo -hemos hablado sobre cortejar.’’

‘’¿Oh? Que encantador,’’ Louis sonrió, dándole un suave codazo al omega. ‘’¿Ayer fue el principio?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis sonrió con un sonrojo, ‘’el nuestro será algo informal -pero Harry jura que con eso estará bien.’’

‘’Por supuesto, y cuando un alfa lo jura -lo dice en serio.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Sí -le creo-‘’

‘’Louis.’’

Louis giró cuando una mano agarró su brazo. ‘’-CJ…’’

El alfa estaba sonriendo, ‘’Hola.’’ Retrocedió un paso, ‘’Sé que -no debo estar cerca de ti, pero no podía sólo dejarte ir. ¿Cómo estás -recibiste mis cartas?’’

Louis retrocedió, agarrándose al brazo de Liam. ‘’Sí -deja de mandarlas.’’

La sonrisa de CJ se desvaneció, ‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’No importa el por qué -para.’’ Lo fulminó con la mirada, ‘’No quiero nada que ver contigo.’’

El alfa se acercó y Liam golpeó su mano. El omega se enfrentó hacia el mestizo, ‘’No toques lo que no es tuyo, mestizo.’’

CJ gruñó, ‘’¿Un omega con otro omega?’’

‘’CJ, sólo -vete, nos vamos.’’ Louis se aferró al brazo de Liam, ‘’Ven Liam.’’

CJ gruñó, agarrando el brazo de Louis. ‘’Estoy tratando de hablar contigo civilizadamente, Louis.’’

Liam le dio un golpe al alfa nuevamente, empujándolo hacia atrás.

CJ se volvió a acercar y Liam no se movió ni un centímetro. ‘’¿Me golpearás?’’ Inclinó su cabeza peligrosamente con una pequeña sonrisa, ‘’¿Golpearás a un lobo embarazado con un alfa raza-pura que está en algún lugar de esta playa?’’

CJ resopló, ‘’No dejaré de mandarte cartas, Louis.’’ Pasó su mirada al omega, ‘’¡Quiero que me perdones! ¡Que seamos una familia!’’

Louis agarró a Liam, jalándolo lejos. ‘’Vámonos.’’ Fulminó al alfa, ‘’Voy a emparejarme pronto, déjame.’’

CJ se habría ahogado si no hubiera gente alrededor.

El simple hecho de que hubieran hablado del alfa la noche anterior era molesto. Louis había esperado que sólo los dejaría a él y a Abraham -fue estúpido al pensar que lo haría. Lo que CJ quería, lo conseguía.

Louis se volteó, su mano estaba en la espalda de Liam. ‘’Lo siento mucho por eso, Lia-‘’ Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando fue agarrado por la parte trasera de su cuello.

‘’¡¿Dónde está nuestra marca?!’’

Louis golpeó las manos y no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Liam le pegara al alfa. El omega embarazado lo empujó, atrapando la atención de personas que iban pasando. ‘’Haz cometido un grande error.’’

CJ arregló su camisa, ‘’¡Tú -te la quitaste! ¡Quitaste nuestra marca!’’

Louis sostuvo su nuca con miedo.

‘’¡Quitaste nuestro vínculo!’’ CJ gritó, ‘’¡Cómo te atreves, Louis! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pretender que nunca estuvo ahí?!’’

‘’¡Cállate, CJ!’’ Louis le gritó de vuelta, ‘’¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz -vete!’’ Agarró a Liam por centésima vez. ‘’¡Vete!’’

CJ se rió, ‘’Tú eres el que comete un grande error, omega.’’ Movió su dedo, ‘’Pondré la marca de nuevo.’’

‘’En tus putos sueños.’’ Louis escupió.

Liam se rió, ‘’No soporto a estos seres.’’ Entrecerró sus ojos, ‘’Si lo amenazas otra vez, más te vale rezar, mestizo repugnante.’’ Liam gruñó, ‘’Lo único que necesito hacer es gritar y tu cabeza se va en frente de otros desperdicios mirando.’’

CJ no habló, en lugar se giró y se fue con pisotones.

Liam se volteó, jalando a Louis esta vez. ‘’Les diremos a Zayn y a Harry lo que acaba de pasar.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis agarró al omega, ‘’¡Harry le sacará los ojos!’’ Louis susurró tratando de ignorar las miradas repulsivas de otras personas -CJ tuvo que abrir su boca sobre haberse quitado la marca. ‘’Lo hará -y no puede en frente de todas estas personas, por favor -irá a prisión –¡por favor!’’

Liam sostuvo el rostro de Louis con sus dos manos. ‘’Estás temblando y ni siquiera te das cuenta.’’

Louis lo estaba, violentamente y ahora estaba llorando.

‘’No le mentiré a mi alfa. Y te sugiero que no le mientas al tuyo.’’ Limpió las lágrimas de Louis en cuanto caían, ‘’Harry no es estúpido.’’

Louis asintió, abrazando lentamente al omega. ‘’Gracias.’’ Sollozó, ‘’Por defenderme.’’

Liam besó su cabeza, ‘’Por supuesto, omega.’’


	15. Campanilla de invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La campanilla de invierno es una flor.

_‘’¿Qué tan rápido puede correr?’’_

_‘’Más rápido que un guepardo.’’_

_El general rascó su barbilla, ‘’Quiero ver.’’_

_El hombre asintió, llamando a Harry. El adolescente caminó hacia ellos, sus manos estaban en sus costados. ‘’¿Sí, señor?’’_

_‘’El general Matthews quiere ver cómo corres.’’_

_‘’Sí señor.’’ Harry hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, ‘’¿Como lobo o en carne, señor?’’_

_El general inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, ‘’Déjame ver qué tan rápido puedes correr en carne, después en forma de lobo.’’_

_‘’Sí señor.’’ Harry se volteó, poniéndose en cuclillas ligeramente antes de correr por el plano césped._

_El general se levantó, ‘’Es -muy rápido.’’_

_El hombre sonrió engreídamente, cruzando sus brazos. ‘’Harry es el lobo más rápido que he conocido.’’_

_Matthews cruzó sus brazos de igual manera, clavado con admiración en lo lejos que había llegado Harry en unos cuantos segundos. ‘’Lo quiero en mi equipo -lo haré líder si sus habilidades son igual de impresionantes que esto.’’_

_‘’Sí señor.’’_

_El general sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Imposible -pero lo ha hecho.’’ Dejó un ojo en cómo Harry corría ligeramente y en silencio por el largo pasto. ‘’Su velocidad es increíble.’’_

-

‘’¡Omega!’’ Zayn saludó con su hijo a su lado. Su movimiento de mano se cayó cuando Liam finalmente estuvo en frente de él, Louis pegado a su brazo.

‘’¡Mami! ¡Hola mami!’’ Abraham corrió por sus piernas entusiasmado. ‘’¡Baba dijo que vendrías a la playa!’’

‘’Sí bebé.’’ Louis tocó la cabeza de Abraham, ‘’Aquí estoy.’’

‘’¡Mami, mira!’’ Abraham levantó un pedazo de alga marina. ‘’Zayn dijo que no me lo puedo llevar.’’

Louis mantuvo un ojo al alfa serio, arrodillándose lentamente al nivel de su hijo. ‘’Bueno, tiene razón, no llevaremos eso a casa.’’

‘’Okey, mami.’’ Abraham la puso en su cubeta de igual manera antes de correr con unos cuantos pasos hacia Isaac.

‘’Liam.’’

Louis se estremeció incluso cuando su nombre no fue mencionado.

El omega embarazado alzó su cabeza, ‘’Alfa.’’

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

El omega miró de reojo a Louis quien estaba rascando su nuca.

‘’Vimos al exalfa de Louis -lo agarró.’’

Los ojos de Zayn se hundieron haciéndolos parecer muertos. ‘’¿Y dónde está?’’

Liam tragó fuertemente, ‘’Se fue.’’

‘’¿Y por qué no me llamaste, te tocó?’’

‘’No,’’ Liam se inclinó cuando Zayn acarició su estómago. ‘’Sólo a Louis -yo lo golpeé.’’

Zayn dejó su mano en la pancita de Liam, ahora mirando a Louis. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

‘’Sí, sí. No fue gran cosa.’’ Liam le dio una graciosa mirada. ‘’CJ es un chiste -es estúpido y ni siquiera quiero pensar en él.’’

Zayn se le acercó con un paso, ‘’¿Dónde te tocó?’’

Louis se sonrojó, pasando su mirada hacia los ojos de color caramelo. ‘’Mi -mi cuello.’’

El alfa miró hacia atrás a los niños, ‘’Esperaremos a Harry, fue por bebidas para los niños.’’ Zayn lo miró fijamente, ‘’Hablarás con él.’’

-

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham corrió hacia Harry, derramando sus conchas por todo el piso. Bajó su ahora casi vacía cubeta, alzando sus dos manos. ‘’¡Chocolate!’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry sonrió, ‘’Traje para ti e Isaac.’’ Le dio uno a Abraham, ‘’Tu madre y Liam están aquí.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham sonrió, ‘’¡Le daré esto a Isa, baba!’’ El pequeño caminó de vuelta con cuidado hacia el omega que estaba sentado cerca de la orilla.

Harry caminó hacia los tres que estaban en silencio, sentados en la arena. Harry se detuvo antes de que pudiera sentarse, ‘’¿Qué es eso?’’

Louis subió la mirada, ‘’Hola Harry.’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas rápidamente, oliendo alrededor de Louis. Se agrandaron sus ojos, ‘’¿Dónde está?’’

‘’Se fue, fue hace más de veinte minutos.’’ Louis habló rápidamente, ‘’Chocó contra mí.’’

Harry bajó las bebidas, inclinándose hacia el espacio personal de Louis, ‘’No me mientas, omega.’’ Gruñó, oliendo a Louis de nuevo. ‘’Liam.’’

El omega agachó su cabeza cuando su nombre fue dicho. ‘’Harry.’’

‘’¿Te tocó?’’

‘’No, habría llamado a Zayn.’’

Zayn se quedó quieto, con la mandíbula cerrada -enojado. Su pierna estaba moviéndose. ‘’No tocó a Liam. Pero sí tocó a Louis.’’

Harry no se alejó el espacio de Louis, asustando al omega. ‘’¿Dónde te tocó?’’

‘’En mi cuello.’’

Harry estaba temblando con rabia, ‘’Por qué…’’

Louis sintió lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, ‘’Él -él,’’ El omega miró a Liam quien no le devolvió la mirada. ‘’Estaba enojado, porque mi marca ya no está.’’

‘’¿Lo estaba?’’ Harry inhaló cuando los pequeños llegaron corriendo detrás de ellos. ‘’Nos vamos.’’ Se levantó, agarrando una bebida.

‘’Baba, mi chocolate, por favor.’’ Abraham tiró de sus pantalones, ‘’¿Hola, baba? Chocolate, por favor.’’

‘’Nos vamos.’’ Harry cargó al niño, quien chilló.

‘’¡No -baba, espera!’’ Abraham soltó unas patadas, ‘’¡Mis conchas!’’

‘’Louis, agarra su cubeta.’’ Harry siguió caminando por la arena, con el niño chillando a cuestas. Louis rápidamente corrió para recoger la cubeta del pequeño, corriendo detrás del alfa.

‘’Mi -Harry, mi auto está aquí.’’

Harry se giró, sus hombros alzándose y bajando. ‘’Me seguirás a mi casa.’’ Louis casi chillaba cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron, ‘’Te haré preguntas, las responderás -ni una palabra más.’’

Louis aferró la cubeta contra su pecho, ‘’Lo siento…’’

Abraham gimió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. ‘’¡Baba!’’

‘’Suficiente.’’ Harry arrulló al niño una sola vez, ‘’Nos vamos. No quiero oír un sonido más.’’

Abraham cubrió su boca, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Sollozó, estirándose hacia Louis para alcanzarlo, quien estaba muy concentrado viendo sus pies para poner atención.

-

‘’Todo.’’ Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro en el frío aire. ‘’Quiero saber todo.’’

Louis estaba temblando, apretando la flácida bufanda en su mano. ‘’Él -se acercó a mí y a Liam -Liam me defendió.’’

Harry paró de caminar y se dejó caer en sus rodillas en frente de Louis. Agarró las muñecas del omega, alzándolas. ‘’¿Dónde te tocó?’’ El alfa siseó, respirando el olor de Louis. ‘’Por qué.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia atrás para apartarse. ‘’Yo -vio que mi marca ya no estaba…’’ Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Harry le había estado preguntando lo mismo.

‘’¿Dónde te tocó?’’

Louis tragó saliva, sus rodillas estaban apretadas juntas porque el rostro de Harry estaba prácticamente pegado al suyo. ‘’Mi -mi brazo y cuello.’’ La mano de Harry fue alrededor de la nuca de Louis rápidamente, haciéndolo saltar. ‘’Lo siento, lo siento.’’ Lloró, bajando su mirada. ‘’Lo siento, alfa, por favor -por favor no me pegues.’’

El agarre de Harry se aflojó inmediatamente. Sostuvo el rostro de Louis con una mano, ‘’Nunca te pondría una mano encima.’’ Gruñó, presionando su frente contra la de Louis. ‘’No me pongas en la misma categoría que esa cosa.’’ Harry reveló sus dientes, ‘’Estoy furioso.’’ Se levantó, caminando lejos de Louis, por el pasto.

Louis se desplomó, agarrando su pecho para tratar de respirar. Se cubrió la cara, sollozando entre ambas manos. El omega se deslizó de la silla hacia el frío suelo de madera del patio. Se cayó hacia un lado, sus manos aferrándose a la bufanda de Harry.

‘’¡Lo mataré!’’

Louis dio un salto, llorando más fuerte.

Se sentía horrible. Estaba asustado -estaba asustado por lo enojado que Harry estaba. Estaba asustado por la manera en que estaba actuando -Louis simplemente estaba asustado.

Necesitaba consuelo pero su consuelo estaba gritando y gruñendo muy lejos de él.

La noche anterior había sido hermosa, la mañana incluso más. Esto -esto era lo que no quería. Que su relación terminara antes de que la empezaran a construir. Era culpa de CJ, el alfa no podía simplemente estar en sus propios asuntos -no lo podía dejar en paz. No importaba donde Louis estuviera, CJ se las arreglaba para encontrarlo. Se las arreglaba para arruinarle la vida. Louis estaba feliz -Harry lo hacía feliz. Harry era la imagen de felicidad incluso cuando no sonreía. Louis no necesita esto -no quiere esto.

Quería llamar a su abogada, contarle que CJ se le acercó -pero ella querría pruebas, ¡pruebas que no le podía dar! CJ mentiría si fuera confrontado, no importaba. Todo era un chiste -no sólo Louis era un omega, un rol que a nadie le importaba si no estaban marcados o embarazos, pero Louis se había quitado su marca. Su marca ya no estaba, y todos habían escuchado a CJ gritarlo. La manera en que todos miraron -horrorizados de que Louis pudiera hacer algo así -¡no sabían nada!

Nadie intentaba ayudar, acercarse para ver que estuvieran bien. Lo único que veían era al malvado omega que se había quitado su marca sin decirle a su alfa.

Louis no podía evitar sentirse una mala persona. Harry estaba tratando de no arrancarse el cabello y Louis estaba llorando. Debió haberle pegado a CJ -debió haber peleado como Liam hizo… pero -Louis estaba asustado. Cuando lo vio, vio a Abraham en los brazos de CJ y eso le provocó náuseas. Trató -trató de alejarse, Louis realmente trató pero CJ siempre ha sido persistente.

Y ahora se sentía como si su mundo estuviera cayendo con cada rugido y gruñido emitido de Harry.

Louis tapó sus oídos en cierto punto, poniéndose más enojado con él mismo cada vez que escuchaba a Harry maldecir o golpear algo.

Todo esto caía sobre su regazo. Si hubiera abierto sus ojos -si no hubiera estado asustado -como lo está ahora, nada de esto habría pasado. Louis sería feliz -serían felices. Nadie necesita esto. Lo hace ver borroso cuando piensa en lo estúpido que es -lo hace molestarse. Realmente quiere encontrar a CJ él mismo.

Quiere matarlo.

Louis consideró irse de la casa de Harry.

Así que se levantó.

Louis tiró la bufanda, arreglando su camisa.

Hacía mucho frío.

Miró sus pies por un rato antes de subir su mirada hacia Harry. El lobo finalmente se había calmado y tenía su cara contra la cerca. Louis miró detrás por mucho tiempo antes de moverse.

Se adentró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca había pasado una historia de un omega matando a su alfa -Louis no imaginaba cómo.

Louis pasó por la cocina rápidamente, pasando a un lado de su hijo -iba a perder a su hijo si realmente mataba a CJ. Pero Louis lo iba a perder con CJ, si no lo hacía.

Louis corrió una vez que salió por la puerta principal. Corrió pasando el auto -realmente no sabía que estaba esperando, pero Louis era un omega rápido. Louis era el omega más rápido que había conocido, y podía correr -así que corrió.

El viento estaba helado, le quitaba su aliento sin importar las muchas respiraciones blancas que salían de él.

Seguía corriendo por la larga calle de la casa de Harry.

Hacía mucho frío, debió haber llevado un suéter. Se sentía bien. Lo doloroso que era el frío aire -casi le picaba.

‘’¡Omega!’’

Louis cerró sus ojos y empezó a darse cuenta que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo que había estado corriendo pero se estaba moviendo muy rápido -no lo sentía.

Quería parar, quería voltearse y gritar -rogarle a Harry que lo perdonara. Quería consuelo, quería llorar y sentirse cálido. Louis quería ser besado y abrazado -amado. Quería que Harry le dijera que estaba todo bien y que le prometiera protegerle. Louis quería renunciar a su trabajo -quería estar con su hijo. Ya se quería mudar a Alaska -quería salir de este horrible lugar. Louis quería empezar a cortejar sin problemas -sin CJ.

Louis quería que CJ se fuera.

Si tenía que cerrar los ojos y pretender que no sabía que había pasado -Louis lo haría.

Era un omega. La última cosa que un omega querría era ver a alguien muerto -pero cuando Louis se imaginaba un mundo sin el alfa que mató a su hijo -no sonaba mal.

Louis seguía corriendo.

Se estaba moviendo más rápido y no era lobo, sus piernas dolían. Estaba hasta abajo de la larga calle y sus pulmones estaban en fuego.

Escuchó a Harry antes de que pudiera verlo.

Louis siempre sentía que era rápido -Harry es más rápido. Harry es muy rápido, corrió pasándolo. El alfa se deslizó justo en frente de Louis, parándolo en seco. Su respiración estaba uniforme, no como la de Louis que sentía que sus pulmones estaban apunto de colapsar.

‘’No,’’ Harry se enderezó, ‘’corras nunca de mí.’’

Louis estaba temblando violentamente y no sabía si era porque estaba asustado o con frío.

Los ojos de Harry estaban de un verde brilloso, parecían falsos. Tomó dos pasos hacia Louis antes de que el omega se dejara caer en sus rodillas. Louis lo miró con lágrimas heladas derramando por sus mejillas. ‘’Lo siento mucho, Harry.’’

Harry había recuperado la respiración y ahora estaba respirando pesadamente. Miró fijamente a Louis con ojos apagados, ‘’¿A dónde querías llegar corriendo?’’

Louis trató de tragar saliva pero su garganta estaba muy seca. Abrió su boca, nada salió por un momento. El viento aullaba a su alrededor, escurriéndose entre los árboles, creando un fuerte ruido crujiente.

Abrió su boca y cerró sus ojos, ‘’A matarlo.’’

Fue un pequeño momento, pero la respiración de Harry se detuvo.

Louis abrió sus ojos, mirando al alfa quien ahora tenía sus ojos agrandados.

‘’Esto -esto era lo que no quería.’’ Louis mantuvo abiertos sus ojos incluso cuando sus lágrimas no paraban. ‘’Quiero ser feliz. Estoy tan cansado.’’ Graznó, mirando hacia el cielo nublando. ‘’Estoy cansado de llorar -estoy cansado de no dormir, de trabajar -estoy cansado de no cuidar bien a mi hijo.’’ Miró un águila volar, ‘’Quiero ser feliz -contigo.’’ Miró nuevamente a Harry, ‘’Me haces feliz y estoy apunto de perderte por culpa de él.’’ El cuerpo de Louis se estremeció inconscientemente, ‘’No sé qué hacer. Quiero dormir y soñar contigo -con nosotros. No quiero sólo soñar con él. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él.’’

Harry se encorvó lentamente, poniéndose en sus rodillas en frente de Louis. ‘’Me encargaré de él.’’ Se detuvo antes de poder estirarse para tocar a Louis, ‘’Estoy aquí para cuidarte -hacerte feliz, amarte.’’ Bajó la mirada, ‘’No estaba enojado contigo -estoy enojado conmigo.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Yo no estaba ahí, debí estarlo.’’ Miró hacia arriba, negando su cabeza hacia él mismo. ‘’Nunca he tenido un omega -nunca tuve el pensamiento de tenerlo, nunca quise uno. Te quiero a ti. Quiero tener una familia contigo.’’ Mordisqueó su mejilla, ‘’Estoy asustado -no sé que hacer para nada. No sé si te estoy aportando lo correcto. No sé si estoy aportando correctamente para Abraham. A veces no sé qué hacer. Soy nuevo en esto.’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’Pero -lo que sí sé, es que cuando los veo a los dos sonreír, sé que he hecho algo bien.’’ Se encogió de hombros, ‘’Estoy tratando -tú estás tratando; estamos tratando. He odiado a los mestizos por toda mi vida, pero nunca podría odiarte a ti, nunca podría odiar a Abraham. Voy a cortejarte, voy a hacer que estés tranquilo.’’ Le dio una mirada suave a Louis, ‘’Voy a seguir haciéndote feliz.’’ Harry finalmente tocó el rostro tembloroso de Louis, ‘’y él no me detendrá.’’

Louis agarró la mano, llorando agresivamente. ‘’Te amo…’’

Harry se sentó en medio de la vacía calle, acercando a Louis a su pecho. ‘’Sh, Camelia.’’ Meció hacia adelante y atrás el pequeño cuerpo de Louis. ‘’Mi pobre Camelia, dulce omega.’’ Besó la cara de Louis una y otra vez. ‘’Te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, lo juro.’’

Louis lloró más contra el cuerpo cálido de Harry, jalando con fuerza su camisa. ‘’¡Lo siento!’’

‘’No, no haz hecho nada malo. Nunca lo haces, dulce flor.’’ Trató de alzarle su rostro pero Louis no lo dejaba. ‘’Por favor, mi amor, déjame verte.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis mantuvo su cara escondida. ‘’¡No me dejes!’’

‘’Nunca,’’ Harry cargó a Louis, levantándose justo después. ‘’Hace mucho frío, estás helado.’’

Louis respiraba en cualquier esencia que pudiera obtener de Harry mientras el alfa corría de regreso a casa.

Louis finalmente pudo respirar cuando un diferente aire lo golpeó. Cuando fue dejado en el nido de Harry no pudo evitar frotarse contra él. Giró hacia un lado, presionando su cara en las almohadas y sábanas. Louis comenzó a chillar cuando Harry le quitó sus zapatos. Giró su cuello hacia su lado, respirando con pesadez. El olor de Harry era tan fuerte, Louis quería sofocarse en él.

‘’Mm…’’ Louis gimió cuando Harry comenzó a masajearle sus pies. Sentía pequeños besos en cada dedo, removiéndolos suavemente.

‘’Omega precioso.’’ Harry besó su tobillo, ‘’Mi omega.’’ Tiró una cobija encima de Louis, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente en calidez. ‘’Mi querida campanilla de invierno.’’ Harry besó diferentes lugares de su rostro, ‘’Sigo arruinándolo y prometo que lo haré bien. No debería actuar así por estar enojado conmigo -no debería hacerte sentir que hiciste algo mal porque no fue así. ¿Me escuchas?’’

Louis asintió, pestañeando sus húmedas pestañas hacia Harry. Se sentía tan bien estar cara a cara con el alfa, sentirse seguro -ser consolado.

‘’Esto no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa que se te haya acercado. Él es alguien que no conoce su lugar y piensa que puede tocar lo que no es suyo.’’ Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, lamiendo la parte expuesta del cuello de Louis, ‘’de tocar lo que es mío.’’ Peinó el cabello de Louis hacia abajo, arrullando cuando vio los ojos de Louis caerse, ‘’Mi lobo rápido,’’ Harry sonrió con tristeza, ‘’estás cansado.’’ Dejó una mano en la cara de Louis, feliz cuando la temperatura del omega comenzó a regresar. ‘’¿Puedo contarte una historia?’’

Louis medio asintió, tratando de quedarse despierto.

Harry continuó acariciando su cabello. ‘’Cuando recién entré al ejército, me dieron un cuarto con un alfa que no era muy bueno.’’ Harry sonrió hacia abajo al omega que tenía dificultad en mantener sus ojos abiertos. ‘’Yo tenía una cadena de plata con un anillo y un día -él tomó mi cadena. Yo hice el anillo de plata y tenía un diamante en el centro. Era muy simple. Sabía que él lo había tomado y cuando lo confronté, él quería pelear.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos, ‘’El anillo era especial por mi abuelo. Siempre ha habido un mito de los lobos -que la plata es nuestro enemigo. Y él solía usar una cadena de plata, porque no le tenía miedo al enemigo. Yo hacía lo mismo.’’ Besó las húmedas pestañas de Louis. ‘’El alfa rompió mi cadena y antes de que pudiera tirar el anillo, lo golpeé. Lo tuvieron que llevar con el médico y sus lesiones estaban tan graves, que tuvo que abandonar el servicio.’’

Harry presionó su frente contra la de Louis. ‘’Cuando alguien toca mis cosas, me molesta. Pero tú, no eres una cosa, simplemente eres mío. Mi omega -mi amor, mi flor.’’ Cerró sus ojos cuando Louis no pudo mantener los suyos abiertos. ‘’Si rompo una columna por un anillo,’’ Harry tocó una profunda bocanada de aire, ‘’no imagines lo que haría si alguien toca a mi alma gemela.’’

-

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham susurró, ‘’Mami, es Abby…’’

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron rápidamente, sentándose. ‘’¿Abby? ¿Qué pasa, bebé?’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza, ‘’Nada, mami…’’ Miró hacia la puerta cerrada, ‘’Mami llorando.’’ Se deslizó en el regazo de Louis, ‘’Baba se molesta por despertar a mami.’’

Louis sonrió suavemente, acercando a su hijo en un abrazo. ‘’Está bien.’’ Bostezó, ‘’Abby -mañana mami pedirá el día libre.’’ Abraham asintió alegremente, ‘’¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, sólo tú y yo?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham giró rápidamente, bajando su voz. ‘’Sí, mami. Quiero, sólo mami y yo.’’

‘’Okey, precioso.’’

‘’¿Mami?’’

‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’¿Qué hay de baba?’’

Louis mordió su labio superior, ‘’Q-quiero que baba venga pero quiero que se tome un descanso de nosotros -de mí.’’ Le deshizo la colita al cabello de Abraham, peinándolo nuevamente en un moño. ‘’Es un muy buen papi nuevo, pero creo que somos mucho y necesita más tiempo.’’

‘’No lo necesito.’’

La cabeza de Louis giró velozmente hacia la voz de Harry en la puerta.

Abraham rápidamente se aferró a su madre, ‘’¡Mami despertó!’’

‘’No me gustan los mentirosos, Abraham.’’ Harry cerró la puerta, prendiendo la luz en un ligero brillo. Se sentó a un lado de ellos. ‘’Sé que despertaste a mami, y no necesito un descanso.’’

Louis gruñó, cerrando sus ojos. Abraham tocó el párpado de Louis, ‘’Mami, ¿escuchaste? Baba no necesita descanso.’’ Abraham besó los labios hechos pucheros de Louis. ‘’Baba viene mañana.’’

‘’¿Qué pasa mañana?’’

Abraham sonrió mirando a Harry incluso cuando Louis gruñó. ‘’Mami no va al trabajo. Sólo yo y mami -y baba.’’

‘’No, sólo tú y yo, Abby.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’ Harry lo miró fijamente, ‘’¿Por qué soy excluido?’’

‘’Harry, por favor, sabes por qué.’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Causé mucha conmoción -puse a Liam en una mala posición, a ti, a mí -a Zayn.’’

‘’Todos están bien, a excepción de ti.’’ Harry gateó alrededor, atrás de Louis, envolviéndolo con sus dos brazos a él y al pequeño alfa en su regazo. ‘’Sé que aún te sientes mal -sé que estás preocupado y asustado.’’ Lamió la parte trasera del cuello de Louis, en la cicatriz. ‘’Pero es algo que pasaremos, juntos.’’ Picoteó los costados de Abraham, haciéndolo reír ligeramente. ‘’Si deseas estar con tu hijo solo -no te detendré, pero no lo hagas porque creas que estoy enojado contigo o porque piensas que haz hecho algo malo.’’

Louis asintió, mirando los ojos azules de Abby. El pequeño alfa le dio una sonrisita a Louis, poniendo sus dos frías manos en su rostro. Louis mordió su labio, sonriendo de vuelta, ‘’Eres un niño tan alegre, Abby.’’ Abraham asintió en silencio. ‘’Por Harry -baba te ha hecho muy feliz.’’

La sonrisa de Abraham se fue, ‘’Mami y baba -mami primero.’’

Louis sollozó, poniendo su nariz contra la de Abraham, ‘’¿Sí? ¿Mami te hace feliz, bebé?’’ Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas en su rabillo.

‘’Mami siempre me hace feliz.’’ Los ojos de Abraham lagrimearon y Harry los sostuvo más fuerte. ‘’Mami me da besos, abrazos, galletas de queso. Cuando mami está triste, mami sigue feliz.’’ Acarició el rostro de Louis con el suyo, ‘’Cuando tengo accidente en cama, mami no me pega -y mami siempre es bueno conmigo. Mami me hace sentir seguro y feliz. Mami siempre va primero.’’

Louis trató de no llorar, porque eso estaba sucediendo muy seguido, pero lo hizo. Besó la mejilla de Abraham, yendo a su cuello antes de llorar en el pequeño hombro del niño. Harry frotó su espalda, dejando besos en la parte superior de su columna.

‘’Si -si mami quiere sólo yo y mami,’’ Abraham estaba haciendo lo posible por no llorar. ‘’Entonces sólo yo y mami.’’

-

‘’Iré a la tienda a comprar comida para la cena.’’

Louis sonrió desde el sofá, Abraham en su regazo. ‘’Okey, Harry.’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas, besando a su omega. Le dio tres rápidos y suaves besos. ‘’Regresaré.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Con algo especial,’’ Presionó sus narices juntas, ‘’sólo para ti, mi amor.’’

Louis se sonrojó, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’Mm, tan suave.’’ Harry agarró su mano, besándola. ‘’No salgan -hace mucho frío y ya estuviste afuera sin ropa que te protegiera.’’

‘’Sí, alfa.’’ Louis meció a Abraham en su regazo mientras el pequeño miraba a Isaac tomando una siesta a un lado de ellos. ‘’No saldré.’’

‘’Bien, omega, tan bueno -siempre.’’ Le dio un último beso a Louis, antes de agarrar las mejillas de Abraham. ‘’Cuida a mami por mí, ¿por favor?’’

‘’Sí baba.’’ Abraham besó la nariz de Harry. ‘’Te amo, baba.’’

‘’Buen niño, te amo mucho.’’ Le dio un beso en su frente, dándole uno también a Isaac quien dormía. ‘’Es la semana de agua,’’ Harry volteó con una larga sonrisa en su rostro, ‘’Nos limpiamos -empezamos de nuevo -festejamos como reyes.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.

Agua limpiadora -lo único que Louis quería era brincar en un lago helado y ser limpiado. Empezar de nuevo -comenzar una nueva vida con su nueva vida.

Estaba preocupado, preocupado por Abraham -lo que era extraño. Si Harry mataba a CJ un día, porque sabía que el alfa no lo iba a dejar -y él estaba bien con eso.

¿Pero qué pensaría Abraham?

Aunque ahora odiaba a su padre -¿que si, en un futuro, ¿lo quisiera ver? ¿Qué si quisiera hacerle preguntas o estar con él? ¿Cómo le podría decir Louis que Harry lo mató? Louis no creía que su hijo pensaría en eso, pero no sabía.

Louis lo quería muerto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Louis quería soñar con buenas cosas -no malas. No quería que Abraham pensara que Harry era malo. CJ aún era el padre de Abraham -incluso si Louis oraba para que eso cambiara, no podría. Harry es el mejor ser que ha conocido y no necesita que Abraham pensara lo contrario.

Pero ahora, no debería pensar en eso porque Harry se había calmado y habían hablado -y él mismo se había calmado también. Harry era nuevo en esto, algo que Louis olvida, sería su primera relación de verdad -su primera pareja. Sería la primera verdadera relación de Louis igual, CJ no contaba.

Pero las cosas comenzarían a llegar a ellos, Louis estaba seguro. Después de cortejar -después de todo lo que había en medio; iban a empezar a construir su casa y su vida. Iban a ser felices.

-

‘’Louis.’’ Zayn entró a la sala donde los niños estaban jugando.

Louis se sentó rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Zayn.’’

‘’No hay necesidad de eso.’’ Se sentó en frente de Louis, sonriendo. ‘’He hablado con Liam, me dijo todo en detalle.’’

Louis asintió.

‘’Me molestó mucho -así que entiendo por qué Harry estaba tan enojado.’’ Suspiró, ‘’¿Has advertido a este mestizo, verdad?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis tragó.

‘’Cuando Harry lo encuentre, lo matará o lo dejará muy roto. ¿Estás bien con eso?’’

Louis bajó la mirada, ‘’Ya no me importa. Molesta a mi estómago pero no por el hecho de que sea él.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Zayn posó una mano ligera en su rodilla, ‘’¿Es cierto que dijo que te marcará otra vez?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis se inquietó. ‘’Lo dijo.’’

‘’¿Le contaste a Harry?’’

‘’No quiero, finalmente nos calmamos.’’ Louis resopló, ‘’Estoy cansado -de llorar todo el día. Sólo quiero relajarme.’’

‘’Eso fue una amenaza hacia ti, Louis.’’ Zayn lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ‘’Si alguna vez te sientes amenazado, y sabes que tu alfa está cerca -grita. Harry irá hacia ti.’’

‘’No sabía.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Zayn tocó su mejilla. ‘’está bien, yo correré hacia ti igual si estoy cerca. Haz sembrado una pequeña semilla en los corazones de mi familia y no soportaré que te lastimen. ¿Entendido?’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Sí, Zayn, gracias.’’

‘’¿Le dirás a Harry?’’

‘’Harry sólo crecerá enojo -no quiero eso. Con nuestro cortejo, mis niveles de estrés y Navidad. No quiero una investigación, no lo sé.’’ Louis miró fijamente al suelo, ‘’Debería hacerlo, ¿no?’’

‘’Aprenderás, durante el cortejo, lo importante que es la honestidad. No ser honesto es comparado con ser acuchillado. Si Harry te mintiera, te lastimaría mucho. La honestidad es la base de una relación -de un vínculo.’’ Sonrió, ‘’No empiecen con mentiras. Harry puede que se enoje, pero será breve y no contigo, omega.’’

Louis asintió en silencio.

‘’Está todo bien.’’ Alzó la barbilla de Louis, ‘’Harry viene con comida y un aura del tamaño de esta casa.’’ Louis le dio una pequeña sonrisa. ‘’Tu alfa vendrá a casa pronto.’’

-

‘’¡Baba llegó a casa!’’

Louis subió su mirada del libro que Liam le estaba enseñando.

Abraham corrió, tropezándose y levantándose para seguir corriendo hacia Harry. ‘’¡Baba llegó a casa!’’

Harry bajó las compras al suelo, ‘’Hola Abraham, llegué a casa.’’

Louis se excusó con Liam, caminando hacia su alfa. ‘’Harry, tardaste mucho.’’

Harry hizo una seña hacia la masa de bolsas en el suelo. ‘’Te compré pescado -me tomó tiempo, pero encontré buen salmón.’’

Louis golpeó su frente, ‘’Harry.’’

Harry lo agarró rápidamente, besando fuertemente a Louis. ‘’No hay que estresarnos más este día. Déjame mimarte un poco.’’

Louis se puso rojo, ‘’Okey, Harry.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham levantó una caja con un moño en este. ‘’¡Regalo!’’

‘’Sí, compré unos regalos para tu madre.’’

Abraham corrió hacia Louis, meciéndose de un pie a otro. ‘’¡Regalo de mami!’’

‘’Oh, gracias, corazón.’’ Louis tomó con cuidado el regalo. ‘’Harry, no tenías que ir al centro comercial también.’’

‘’Haré lo que quiera.’’ Agarró a Louis, besándolo nuevamente. ‘’Prometí bañarte en regalos, ¿no?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis murmuró tímidamente contra el pecho de Harry.

‘’Frændi,’’ Isaac ahora estaba entre las bolsas también. ‘’¿Por qué compraste tanto?’’

‘’Porque tendremos una noche maravillosa, Isaac.’’ Harry miró entre las bolsas, sacando dos barras de chocolate. ‘’Esta es la semana de agua para Louis y para mí.’’

‘’¡Oh!’’ Isaac tomó la barra, Abraham haciendo lo mismo. ‘’¡Emocionante, Frændi!’’

‘’Muy, omega.’’ Harry miró a Abraham quien estaba teniendo dificultades en abrir su chocolate. ‘’Tendremos eso después de comer, Abraham.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, pero continuó tratando hasta que Harry se la quitó gentilmente. ‘’Abraham, tienes que escucharme cuando hablo.’’

Abraham posó sus manos en su espalda, mirando a Isaac. ‘’Isa tiene chocolate.’’

‘’Sí, porque Isa sabe que no debe abrirlo.’’

Los dedos de los pies de Abraham se curvaron hacia el suelo, mirando que Isaac le enseñaba a Louis su barra de chocolate. ‘’La quiero de vuelta, por favor.’’

‘’¿Tratarás de abrirla?’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, ‘’No, baba, quiero enseñar a mami.’’

Harry sonrió, regresándole su dulce. ‘’Anda, enséñale a mami.’’

Abraham sonrió grande a su barra antes de correr a las piernas de su madre. ‘’Mami, baba me trajo un dulce.’’

‘’¡A mí también, Frænka!’’

‘’Oh, que lindo de su parte.’’ Louis se arrodilló, ‘’¿Los dos le dijeron gracias?’’

Ambos niños se pausaron por un momento, girando.

‘’¡Gracias, baba!’’

‘’Takk, frændi!’’

Harry se inclinó ligeramente, ‘’De nada.’’

‘’Quiero enseñarle a mama.’’ Isaac susurró antes de llevárselo a su madre.

‘’¿Quieres sostener tu chocolate, bebé, o mami lo hace?’’

Abraham lo abrazó, ‘’Regalo, mami.’’

‘’Okey,’’ Louis rió. ‘’Ve a darle un fuerte abrazo a baba, precioso.’’

Abraham no lo pensó dos veces, corriendo hacia Harry a toda velocidad. Harry lo levantó, alzando a Abraham hacia el aire antes de atraparlo. Abraham chilló alegremente, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry. ‘’Te amo baba, ¡gracias!’’

‘’Por supuesto, mi pequeño alfa.’’ Harry mordisqueó la mejilla de Abraham. ‘’Ven,’’ Levantó tres bolsas, ‘’empecemos a cocinar.’’

Louis agarró unas cuantas bolsas, ‘’¿Qué más compraste? Está muy pesado.’’

‘’Muchos regalos para ti -carne, pescado, vegetales -elotes.’’

Abraham alzó su chocolate con orgullo, ‘’¡Edotes!’’

Harry lo meció en sus brazos en cuanto llegaron al mostrador de la cocina. Bajó a Abraham, poniendo las bolsas en la parte superior. ‘’Sí, alfa, elotes -aunque lo estés diciendo mal, pero entiendes el concepto.’’

Louis pisoteó ligeramente los pies de Harry, ‘’Déjalo.’’ Louis puso el resto de las bolsas encima, mirando su interior. Sacó una botella de vino, ‘’Oh wow, eso es muy caro.’’

‘’Lo tomaremos esta noche.’’ Harry lo tomó, metiéndolo al congelador.

Abraham rebotaba alrededor de ellos, con su chocolate apretado en su agarre. ‘’¡Edote! ¡Edote!’’

‘’Abraham, compórtate.’’ Louis habló, tocando su cabeza. ‘’Es noche -debes relajarte.’’

Abraham se agarró a su pierna, ‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’Buen niño,’’ Harry lo elogió, sacando una bandeja con comida ya preparada. ‘’Amo cuando le haces caso a tu madre.’’

‘’Gracias, baba.’’ Abraham comenzó a morder la larga túnica de Louis.

‘’Es mucha comida, Harry.’’ Louis apartó un largo trozo de carne. ‘’¿Qué si no nos comemos todo?’’

‘’Siempre tenemos el mañana.’’ Harry comenzó a apartar la comida cuando Abraham entró corriendo a la cocina con Zayn detrás.

‘’Mm,’’ Zayn miró la cantidad de carne, ‘’luce delicioso -habría ido si hubiera sabido que ibas a comprar tanto.’’

‘’No es necesario,’’ Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’todos somos familia.’’

‘’Mm, ¡Pabbi! ¡Pabbi!’’ Isaac trató de ponerse de puntitas para ver la comida. ‘’¡Arriba, arriba!’’ _(Papi)_

‘’Tranquilo, Isaac.’’ Zayn lo cargó para que pudiera ver todo.

‘’¡Wow!’’ Isaac soltó pataditas en cuanto Zayn lo bajó. ‘’¡Rico! ¡Rico!’’

Zayn sonrió, acariciando el cabello negro del omega. ‘’Dile gracias a tu tío.’’

‘’¡Gracias, tío!’’

Abraham jaloneó la túnica de Louis, ‘’Mami.’’

Louis se puso en cuclillas, ‘’¿Sí, precioso?’’

‘’¿Puedo hablar con mami solos?’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’Por supuesto bebé.’’ Levantó a Abraham y caminó hacia la habitación de Harry. ‘’¿Está todo bien, Abby?’’

Abraham jugó con su dulce nerviosamente. ‘’Amo a baba.’’

‘’Ow, bebé, sé que lo haces.’’ Louis sonrió, tocando su oreja. ‘’También lo amo mucho.’’

Abraham asintió con tristeza, mirando a su madre. ‘’Mami -baba huele mal.’’

La sonrisa de Louis se cayó, ‘’¿Huele mal?’’

Abraham asintió, acercándose. Miró detrás hacia la puerta con su ceño fruncido. ‘’Baba huele a papi.’’

-

Harry olisqueó alrededor del bosque, notando la esencia de CJ a unos cuantos kilómetros. Corrió ligeramente, el aire chocando contra su pelaje. Harry era rápido y tenía que apurarse porque el pescado de Louis estaba en la parte trasera del auto.

Harry siempre había sido rápido -trabaja rápido. No esperaba, se movía. No iba a matarlo -no tenía tiempo; Harry aún necesitaba ir al centro comercial. Tenía que apurarse -CJ no iba a escuchar a Harry, iba a seguir molestado. Harry estaba bien con eso porque iba a molestar en el momento erróneo y Harry lo mataría ahí -Lo iba a matar lentamente, iba a sentir sus propios glóbulos blancos tratando de salvar su miserable vida.

Harry estaba enojado -CJ iba a ver eso.

Corrió pasando por unas cuantas casas, oliendo el aire de la casa en medio del bloque. Harry corrió hacia esta, brincando la pequeña cerca para entrar al patio trasero. Sus huesos volvieron a sus lugares con cuidado, dejándolo desnudo y parado erguido.

Harry miró alrededor, oliendo el aire -esta era la casa.

Cuando trató de abrir la puerta trasera, estaba cerrada con llave. Harry trotó de regreso, tomando vuelo antes de saltar al alto techo.

El alfa desnudo corrió por todo el techo, encontrando una ventana abierta que llevaba a un estudio. Se deslizó en silencio, abriendo la puerta que dejó una tenue luz pasar. Harry miró por el pasillo iluminado, siguiendo los sonidos de gemidos viniendo de una habitación.

El alfa cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de patear la puerta sin llave.

Fue gracioso -verlo escabullirse, fue gracioso ver al omega gritar.

‘’Qu -quién -¡¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, corriendo hacia el alfa antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando. Harry puso una mano alrededor de su garganta, la otra llevándola al cabello del omega cuando trató de correr. ‘’Corre y te arrancaré la garganta.’’

El omega gimió en dolor, asintiendo rápidamente.

Harry sentó al alfa, dándole una larga mirada. ‘’Asqueroso.’’

El alfa trató de gruñir, ‘’Qu-‘’

‘’Tocaste algo mío.’’ Harry habló casualmente, ‘’Te dije que si volvías a molestarlo, te mataría.’’ Harry jaló fuertemente al omega cuando siguió haciendo ruidos. ‘’Porque tu pequeña perra está aquí, no lo haré, no soy estúpido.’’ Clavó sus uñas contra los costados de la garganta de CJ, ‘’Pero escucha, y escucha bien, Louis ahora es mi omega -no el tuyo. Abraham es mi hijo ahora, no tuyo.’’ Harry vio cómo el rostro de CJ se puso morado por la falta de oxígeno. ‘’Esta es mi familia ahora, arruinaste cualquier contacto con ellos.’’ Harry pateó al omega, tirándolo de la cama cuando comenzó a molestarlo.

‘’Corre y será tu último error, mestizo.’’ El omega se quedó gimiendo en el suelo.

Harry quitó su mano del cuello de CJ, el alfa tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. ‘’Quiero tus ojos en mis manos, para que pueda ver el miedo en ellos cada vez que me cojo a mi omega. Para que pueda saborear el hecho de que tú no tienes nada y yo tengo el mundo en mi mano.’’ Harry apretó la mandíbula del alfa hasta que escuchó un pequeño crujido. Golpeó al hombre de color morado una vez, luego dos veces antes de poner dos dedos contra sus ojos. ‘’¡Louis es un regalo de los dioses, repugnante insignificante mestizo!’’ Clavó sus uñas contra los ojos del hombre, haciéndolo gritar. ‘’Debería hacerlo -debería arruinarte.’’

Harry apartó sus uñas, dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas en los párpados del alfa. ‘’Esto no es una advertencia, es una promesa. Si te huelo -si te veo -si siquiera pienso que estás cerca de ellos, desearás haberte suicidado primero.’’ Harry clavó sus uñas contra la mejilla del alfa, ‘’No sólo mato, mestizo, torturo y haré de tu vida un infierno.’’ Rasgó la piel, sintiendo a CJ dando inútiles empujones a su cuerpo. ‘’Cada día, desearás la muerte -y empezaré con tus ojos, luego te quitaré esas manos que usaste para tocar lo que era mío -lo que es mío.’’ Quitó sus uñas de la sangrienta piel de CJ, levantándose.

‘’Tu vida está ahora en mis manos,’’ Harry escupió, ‘’Si te amas tantito, te mantendrás alejado.’’

Miró al omega miedoso quien lloraba en una esquina, ignorando al alfa que se lamentaba. ‘’Serás el siguiente en su juego, no seas estúpido.’’ Harry caminó a la puerta. ‘’Y si piensas que me importa la autoridad, estás muy equivocado.’’ Harry gruñó, ‘’Soy un lobo, no me engañarás.’’ Entrecerró sus ojos hacia el alfa que gritaba; su rostro estaba cubierto en su propia sangre, ‘’Aléjate de mi familia.’’


	16. Agua.

‘’Camelia.’’ Harry lavó sus manos, volteando. ‘’Ven, mi amor, ¿me enseñarás a hacer salmón?’’

Louis se paró en el marco de la puerta, frotando su brazo. ‘’Sí…’’

Harry sonrió con tristeza, ‘’¿Camelia?’’ Caminó alrededor de Zayn hasta su omega. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, mirando la mano de Harry que trataba de alcanzarlo.

‘’Louis,’’ Harry habló suavemente, ‘’¿Hice algo malo de nuevo?’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Tal vez no malo,’’ Miró a Harry, ‘’pero hiciste algo.’’

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron por un segundo antes de entrecerrarlos. ‘’¿Qué hice?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente las uñas de Harry, buscando rastros de sangre. Miró de reojo a Zayn quien trataba de ignorarlos.

‘’Oye,’’ Harry alzó su rostro, ‘’mírame.’’ Lamió sus labios, ‘’¿Qué hice?’’

‘’¿Lo mataste?’’

Harry se irguió, aclarando su garganta. ‘’No lo hice.’’

Louis inhaló, bajando la mirada. ‘’¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde ibas realmente?’’

Harry agarró a Louis, jalándolo al frente de la puerta. ‘’No quería preocuparte.’’

Louis gruñó, ‘’¿Y ahora -no estoy preocupado? Harry, quiero que me digas todo –¡si dices que vas a la tienda entonces sólo a la tienda!’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Sí, omega.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos, ‘’¿Qué hiciste?’’

Harry mantuvo su cabeza inclinada en respeto. ‘’Interrumpí su encuentro sexual, lo ahorqué -le prometí la muerte si siquiera pienso que está cerca de ti o Abraham y le hice marcas en su cara con mis uñas.’’

Louis cubrió su boca, apretando sus labios. ‘’¿Cómo -cómo si quiera encontraste el tiempo? Te tardaste pero no tanto.’’

‘’Soy rápido, omega.’’

Louis suspiró, frotando su rostro. ‘’Harry, pudiste estar en problemas -¿qué si dice algo?’’

Harry finalmente miró los ojos de Louis, ‘’No le tengo miedo a él ni a la autoridad. Nunca le creerán antes que a un lobo militar; no tengo de qué asustarme -tú tampoco.’’

Louis mordisqueó su pulgar nerviosamente.

‘’¿Cómo supiste?’’ Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

‘’Abraham.’’ Louis mordió más fuerte su dedo, ‘’Dice que hueles a su padre -no le gusta.’’

Harry cruzó sus brazos, ‘’Me quité la esencia -Zayn fue el único que lo olió.’’ Lo miró fijamente, ‘’Tendré que darle una evaluación a Abraham.’’

‘’Harry,’’ Louis resopló fuertemente, ‘’¿te vio alguien?’’

‘’Sí, el omega con el que estaba teniendo sexo -no me delatará, estaba muy asustado.’’

‘’¿Y si lo hace, Harry?’’ Louis se agarró a la camisa de Harry con sus dos manos, ‘’No quiero a CJ cerca, quiero que tú lo estés.’’ Frotó su nariz contra su pecho. ‘’No quiero -¿Qué si Abraham quiere hablar con su padre en el futuro? ¿Cómo le diré que lo mataste?’’ Louis miró arriba, hacia los ojos verdes del alfa. ‘’¿Cómo le dirás?’’

‘’Criaré a Abraham como si fuera mío.’’ Harry agarró los brazos de Louis, ‘’Lo criaré como un lobo, nunca querrá a su padre.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, ‘’No lo sabemos.’’ Sostuvo el rostro de Harry con ambas manos, ‘’Mi alfa, por favor, estamos empezando Agua -quiero empezar limpio, por favor.’’

Harry asintió una vez, ‘’No volveré a mentirte, lo prometo.’’

Louis asintió rápidamente, ‘’Tampoco yo, lo juro -empezando desde ahora.’’ Tragó fuertemente, ‘’CJ -me amenazó con marcarme otra vez.’’ Harry se estremeció, girando en dirección a la puerta principal. ‘’¡No!’’ Louis gritó, jalando fuertemente a Harry cuando trató de abrir la puerta. ‘’¡No, Harry, para!’’ Louis se presionó contra la puerta, azotándola para cerrarla. ‘’Mírame.’’

Harry trató de abrirla nuevamente.

‘’¡Mírame!’’

Harry rasgó la puerta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. ‘’¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando te pregunté?’’

Louis estaba respirando pesadamente, sin permitir que el alfa saliera. ‘’Puedo preguntarte lo mismo…’’

Harry gruñó, presionando su frente fuertemente contra la de Louis. ‘’Si lo hubiera sabido, le habría hecho algo peor.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de retroceder sin poder hacerlo. ‘’Estás -estás lastimando mi cabeza.’’

Harry se apartó por completo. Posó una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Louis, ‘’Lo siento.’’ Besó su frente. ‘’Lo siento mucho, Camelia.’’

‘’No vayas, si me amas.’’ Louis no quería usar eso, pero lo hizo. ‘’Si me amas, te quedarás aquí conmigo. Dejarás que CJ se pudra solo y te concentrarás en tu nueva familia.’’

Harry inhaló bruscamente, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Louis. ‘’Estoy enojado, omega. ¿Es justo que sólo tenga que reprimir mi enojo?’’

Louis parpadeó suavemente hacia Harry, tocando sus labios. ‘’Cuando estás en una relación, es algo que debes aprender a hacer.’’ Se inclinó ligeramente, uniendo sus labios brevemente. ‘’Hay muchas cosas en las que debemos trabajar, pero por ahora -por ahora, empecemos con las mentiras -o tener secretos. Por favor, tú dijiste que debemos relajarnos -relájate conmigo.’’

Harry frotó su pulgar contra la mejilla de Louis, ‘’Eres un omega tan bueno.’’

Louis sonrió, hundiendo su rostro contra el de Harry. ‘’Sólo soy igual de bueno que mi alfa -¿serás bueno conmigo?’’

‘’Lo juro.’’ Harry tocó la parte inferior del ojo de Louis, ‘’y si vuelve a venir, ¿qué quieres que haga con él?’’

Louis lo pensó por un momento. ‘’Si se atreve a venir, después de lo que le haz hecho -entonces puedes hacer lo que desees.’’ Besó la nariz de Harry, ‘’No llamaré a mi abogada -te llamaré a ti. Y si lo matas,’’ Louis inhaló, ‘’les diré que fue en defensa por mi hijo.’’

Harry envolvió una mano alrededor de la espalda de Louis, ‘’Si regresa, después de lo que hice, merece morir.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Hablaré con Abraham esta noche.’’

-

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry espantó al niño mientras se lavaba las manos. El pequeño alfa saltó de su nueva escalerita.

‘’¿Sí, baba…?’’

Harry cerró la puerta y Abraham chilló, retrocediendo hacia la puerta de la ducha. ‘’¿Por qué te asustas de mí?’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, sus manos estaban al frente. ‘’No me lastimes.’’

‘’¿Te he lastimado alguna vez?’’

‘’Nunca, baba.’’

‘’Entonces, ¿por qué te lastimaría ahora?’’

Abraham dio un nervioso paso hacia adelante, ‘’L-le dije a mami -sobre papi.’’

‘’No estoy enojado.’’ Harry se sentó en el suelo del baño. ‘’Sólo quiero hablar contigo.’’

Abraham asintió, parándose entre las piernas abiertas de Harry. ‘’Aquí…’’

Harry sonrió suavemente, ‘’Ya veo.’’ Puso ambas manos en las caderas de Abby, ‘’Abraham, quiero que seas honesto conmigo. Necesito saber cómo te sientes con respecto a tu padre.’’

Abraham mordisqueó sus dedos, ‘’No me gusta papi.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Antiguo papi golpeaba a mami -golpeaba muy fuerte a mami.’’ Abraham chilló, ‘’Mami lloraba mucho y,’’ Tocó sus ojos, ‘’el ojo de mami estaba negro y su pancita también…’’

Harry tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire, apartando sus manos de Abraham para no lastimarlo por accidente. ‘’Papi te lastimó a ti también.’’

‘’Papi me pegaba también.’’ Abraham concordó, ‘’Porque lloro o hacía pipí en cama.’’ Jugó con su camisa, ‘’Pero -pero lastimó mami.’’

‘’Ya veo…’’ Harry lamió sus labios, ‘’¿Te gustaría volver a verlo?’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gritó rápidamente, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. ‘’¡Baba, no!’’ Lloró en sus pequeñas manos, ‘’¡Quedarme con baba y mami!’’

‘’Tranquilo, alfa, sh.’’ Harry lo sentó sobre su regazo, lamiendo su rostro. ‘’Dulce bebé,’’ Frotó la espalda del pequeño que se movía por el hipo. ‘’No dejaré que nadie te aleje de mami y de mí, lo prometo.’’

Abraham sollozó, asintiendo.

‘’¿Sabes por qué olía a tu padre?’’

Abraham frotó su nariz contra la camisa de Harry, ‘’No, baba.’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’Él vio a mami y lo tocó. No lo lastimó, pero no me gusta cuando alguien toca lo que es mío -mi familia.’’

La boca de Abraham se abrió, formando una pequeña ‘o’. Parpadeó hacia Harry. ‘’¿Dijiste a papi?’’

‘’Lo hice,’’ Harry pensó por un momento, ‘’fui a su casa y le dije -lo golpeé.’’

La mandíbula de Abraham se cayó, ‘’¿Golpear? Pero -pero,’’ Miró por encima de la cara de Harry, ‘’baba no lastimado.’’

Harry se rió, ‘’Soy muy fuerte. Nunca me podrá lastimar.’’

Abraham suspiró en alivio, ‘’Baba pegó papi…’’

‘’Lo hice -lo siento, sé que es tu padre.’’

‘’Está bien, baba, ¡está bien!’’ Abraham se recuperó rápidamente, ‘’Papi pegó a mami mucho.’’ El niño hizo un puchero, ‘’Era malo así que -tal vez lo siente.’’

‘’Y si lo está, ¿quisieras estar con él?’’

Abraham negó con la cabeza, ‘’No.’’ Frunció sus cejas, ‘’no me gusta papi. Mami es mi mejor amigo por siempre y mami prometió que nos vamos a Alka sin papi.’’ Se asintió a sí mismo, ‘’Papi es mala persona.’’ Sonrió grande hacia Harry, ‘’Tengo nuevo papi -tengo a baba.’’

‘’Sabio a pesar de tus años.’’ Harry tocó su cabello, ‘’fuiste hecho sólo de tu madre.’’ Besó su frente, ‘’Eres más que bueno, Abraham, juro criarte como lobo. Juro continuar el duro trabajo de tu madre en hacerte un buen alfa -un buen ser.’’

Abby sonrió levemente, tocando la mejilla de Harry. ‘’Lobo.’’ Gruñó jugando, provocando que Harry se riera. ‘’Baba lobo -Abby lobo.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Besó la nariz de Abraham, luego su mejilla, pasando a su barbilla y a su cuello, haciendo que se retorciera en risas. ‘’Estás en lo correcto, Abraham.’’

-

‘’Camelia,’’ Harry trataba de no sonreír, ‘’¿terminaste de estar enojado?’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis gritó, cruzando sus brazos. Se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada de su nuevo nido-cama que Harry acaba de terminar de ponerlo cómodo para él.

‘’Omega,’’ Harry murmuró, ‘’me molesta mucho cuando estás enojado conmigo.’’

Louis frunció el ceño fuertemente, ‘’No parece.’’

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Mordió su labio inferior, ‘’¿Es así cómo deseas empezar nuestra limpieza -con enojo?’’

Louis se retorció, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho. ‘’No.’’

‘’Entonces, deja que no lo hagamos.’’ Harry estaba sentado fuera de su nido, con las piernas cruzadas. ‘’¿Puedo ir contigo ahora? ¿Me dejarás?’’

Louis asintió en silencio, acurrucándose más lejos. Harry gateó entre las suaves almohadas y sábanas, posando sus labios en la mejilla de Louis. Los dejó ahí por un momento antes de mordisquear el rostro de Louis, ‘’Mm, Camelia, mírame.’’

Louis no lo hizo, en vez, miraba fijamente a los dedos de su pie moviéndose.

Harry bajó sus besos al cuello de Louis, ‘’Flor bebé, mírame, ¿por favor?’’

Louis giró su cabeza lentamente, haciendo pucheros al alfa.

Harry sonrió, sosteniendo un lado del rostro de Louis, ‘’Que hermoso eres, incluso con pucheros.’’ Besó una vez a Louis, mordiendo su labio inferior. ‘’¿Por qué está mal que quiera que mantener a mi omega sano y saludable?’’

‘’No está mal…’’ Louis besó de vuelta a Harry, bajando su voz. ‘’Pero quiero físicamente ser sumergido en el Agua -no metafóricamente.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Lo entiendo, pero tu cuerpo no está hecho para el agua tan fría.’’ Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Louis, ‘’Si te enfermas, ¿entonces qué?’’

‘’Entonces me enfermo.’’ Louis arrugó las cejas, ‘’Pero habré hecho mi cortejo correctamente.’’ Agarró la parte superior de la camisa de Harry, jugando con esta. ‘’No soy el omega ideal para esto -lo sé, pero quiero que esto sea auténtico, quiero aprender. No podemos hacer nuestro cortejo todo el mes -pero me gustaría hacer, lo que podemos hacer, correctamente.’’

‘’Derrites mi corazón cada vez que hablas.’’ Jaló a Louis a su regazo, poniendo una larga mano en el estómago del omega. ‘’Me preocupa cuando vivamos juntos, siendo pareja, cuánto te saldrás con la tuya.’’

Louis se rió, llevando la mano de Harry a su rostro. La olió, suspirando ante el asombroso olor. Louis murmuró alegremente, ‘’Quiero que lo digas.’’

Harry gruñó bajito, ‘’Haremos nuestra limpieza esta noche.’’

‘’Gracias, alfa.’’ Louis sonrió, mordiendo gentilmente los largos dedos de Harry. ‘’Ahora podemos continuar.’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’Sí, omega.’’ Cuidadosamente apartó a Louis de su regazo. Harry se levantó, juntando los regalos a un lado del nido de Louis.

Era el día siguiente y Harry había comprado más regalos. Abraham estaría en la casa de Harry por el día y ellos habían ido a la casa de Louis para estar solos durante Agua.

Cinco regalos fueron recostados justo afuera de su nido.

Louis estaba vistiendo solamente una larga camisa que cubría sus manos y bajaba por sus rodillas. Tenía un adorno dorado y estaba hecho de seda. Harry había estado un largo rato buscándola esa mañana, preocupando a Louis, pero fue sólo porque no es una prenda fácil de encontrar.

Louis le creyó.

Harry estaba todo de negro, su cabello amarrado hacia arriba. Louis no iba a negar lo hermoso que se veía.

Las persianas estaban cerradas y la habitación estaba cubierta de velas con esencia. En pequeños tazones del suelo, había agua con flores de loto en el medio. Ya era el atardecer, y les había tomado un largo rato acomodar todo; pero valió la pena.

Se habían deshecho de la cama de Louis esa mañana a cambio del nido más cómodo en el que se había acostado. Harry lo había cubierto con sábanas de seda y suaves almohadas de plumas.

Louis se sentía de la realeza.

Harry se sentó en sus rodillas detrás de los regalos perfectamente envueltos, ‘’Cada uno nos representa a nosotros y al Agua.’’ Aclaró su garganta, ‘’El Agua es de lo que estamos hechos. Es un elemento que tomamos por sentado porque está en todos lados. Esta noche, le mostraremos respeto al limpiarnos y acercarnos.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Sin intención, tuvimos una semana dura. Agua trae a flote nuestras emociones, y lo ha hecho.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza.

‘’Esto es bueno, pero comenzando ahora, podemos empezar frescos. ¿Estás dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida conmigo?’’

Louis asintió una vez, ‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar mis errores, así como los tuyos, en un esfuerzo para ayudarnos mutuamente a crecer?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Estás dispuesto a darme empatía, así como yo lo haré?’’

‘’Sí.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente, en los regalos, antes de volver a sentarse. ‘’Como somos un poco diferentes, agregaremos unas cosas.’’ Se sentó derecho, posando sus manos en su regazo. ‘’Juro cuidar de Abraham como si fuese mío.’’ La cabeza de Louis se inclinó lentamente. ‘’Juro amarlo y estar ahí para él cuando me necesite. Estoy dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida con tu hijo, si me lo permites. Aceptaré sus errores, en nuestro esfuerzo, como familia, para crecer. Le daré empatía y amor incondicional, como lo he estado haciendo.’’

Los suaves labios de Louis estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos poniéndose borrosos con Agua después de que Harry habló. Parpadeó, atrapando lágrimas en sus pestañas. ‘’L-lo permito.’’

Louis podía ver que Harry quería acercarse a consolarlo, pero el alfa se quedó quieto. ‘’Gracias.’’

El omega inclinó su cabeza, así sus lágrimas fueran tapadas. ‘’Gracias.’’

Harry rasguñó sus negros pantalones, ‘’Está bien llorar -de eso se trata todo esto.’’ Harry se levantó, recogiendo un tazón de Agua, con flores dentro, que estaba junto a la puerta. Regresó a colocarse en sus rodillas, acomodando cuidadosamente el tazón en frente de los regalos.

‘’Hay muchas flores que corresponden al Agua.’’ Louis rápidamente limpió su rostro, subiendo la mirada. ‘’Escogí las flores de loto por el cómo son nacidas. Vienen de Agua muy turbia, pero cuando florecen,’’ Harry agarró la brillosa flor rosa del tazón, ‘’se vuelven hermosas.’’ Sostuvo la flor que goteaba en sus dos manos. ‘’Ambos hemos venido de Agua turbia, pero cuando florezcamos, seremos hermosos también.’’

Louis asintió, incapaz de hablar -incapaz de parar sus lágrimas. Extendió dos manos cuando Harry le entregó la flor. Louis la abrazó cerca de su cuerpo, incluso cuando el Agua escurría en su camisa. Miró fijamente los pétalos rosas, admirando el color.

‘’Ahora te daré tus regalos.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis cuidadosamente recostó la flor en su sábana. Se sentó, en sus rodillas, sonrojándose cuando Harry le tendió el primer regalo en frente. ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’Puedes abrirlo cuando quieras.’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza.

Louis asintió, jalando nerviosamente la cinta de la primera pequeña caja. Dejó la cinta azul a un lado, alzando lentamente la parte superior. ‘’Oh, wow.’’ Levantó con cuidado un collar de plata que tenía una piedrita azul columpiando de este. ‘’Es hermoso.’’

‘’La piedra se llama Ágata Azul.’’ Harry levantó la mirada, ‘’La Ágata Azul representa dulzura, tranquilidad y es conocida por reducir la ira y calmar el nerviosismo. Espero, que después de esta semana, nuestras emociones se asentarán y giremos de enojo y sofocos, hacia la calma.’’

‘’Igual yo.’’ Louis abrazó su regalo, ‘’Es muy hermoso, gracias.’’ Cuidadosamente la dejó a un lado de la flor y Harry apartó la caja vacía. Posó el segundo regalo en frente de él, con la cabeza inclinada. ‘’Gracias.’’

Al final, Louis estuvo lleno de regalos.

Collar de Ágata Azul | reduce la ira.

Un brazalete de Aguamarina | reduce las peleas.

Un atrapasueños | protección.

Una escultura de conchas | promueve amor.

Dos copas de vidrio | cada uno lo llenará de Agua que permanecerá ahí por siempre.

Louis entrelazó sus propios dedos, haciendo dos reverencias. ‘’Gracias, Harry, todo es tan hermoso y muy pensados.’’

Harry mantuvo su cabeza en dirección al suelo, ‘’De nada, omega.’’ Se enderezó con una sonrisa, ‘’Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado.’’

Louis se tornó de un suave color rosa, ahuecando sus dos manos tapadas por las mangas. ‘’¿Puedes venir a ponerme la joyería, por favor?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Harry se levantó de sus rodillas. ‘’¿Puedo entrar a tu nido?’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’Sí, claro.’’

‘’Es respetuoso preguntar si puedo entrar a tu territorio.’’ Harry gateó a un lado de la pequeña pila de regalos.

‘’Nuestro territorio.’’ Louis se deslizó hacia la esquina, girándose.

Harry se rió, ‘’Por ahora, este es tuyo y debo respetarlo.’’ Cuidadosamente se acercó alrededor de Louis, reposando la delgada cadena de plata en su cuello. Harry lo enganchó, arreglando el collar hasta que lo sintió bien. ‘’¿Puedo ver?’’

Louis se volteó con una sonrisa grande, tocó la piedra de Ágata que caía por su pecho. ‘’¿Cómo se ve?’’

‘’El azul se ve hermoso en ti.’’ Harry agarró la mano de Louis, besándola. ‘’Muy hermoso, omega.’’ Levantó el brazalete, poniendo hacia arriba la muñeca de Louis, para ponérselo. Harry lo ajustó cuidadosamente. ‘’Maravilloso.’’

Louis movió las pequeñas piedras aguamarinas en su brazalete, ‘’Las amo.’’

‘’Hay otra cosa antes de que comamos.’’ Harry se excusó, corriendo hacia la sala y regresando con una caja. Se sentó rápidamente en sus rodillas, poniendo la muy elegante caja en frente del nido de Louis. ‘’Por favor.’’

Louis la tomó con sus dos manos, sonriendo. ‘’Es muy hermoso.’’ Deshizo la cinta, levantando la parte de arriba lentamente. ‘’Oh -oh, Harry.’’

‘’Es una corona de flores que usarás cuando estemos en público.’’ Harry mantuvo sus manos en sus muslos, ‘’Aunque los mestizos no cortejan, es para que los demás sepan que estás en proceso de ser cortejado. Como tu color favorito es el rosa, escogí una corona rosa.’’

Louis con cuidado, lentamente, levantó la delicada corona de la caja. ‘’¿Cómo -encontraste esto?’’

‘’La esposa de Devi vende muchas cosas para los lobos. Cuando vienen lobos, usualmente van ahí.’’ Harry se inclinó, ‘’Espero te agrade.’’

Louis bajó su mirada a la corona y luego hacia Harry, ‘’Es hermosa.’’ Tocó por encima de las pequeñas piedras rosas y luego los pétalos. ‘’N-no son reales.’’

‘’No, son ligeras piedras talladas -para que puedas tenerlas en nuestra casa incluso después del cortejo, como recuerdo.’’

‘’Wow,’’ Louis rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Ahora sí que me siento de la realeza.’’

‘’Quiero que te sientas así siempre que estés conmigo.’’

Louis alzó la corona hacia Harry, ‘’¿Puedo usarla ahora?’’

Harry tragó fuertemente, ‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ La tomó, moviéndose hacia adelante para acomodar la pesada corona en la cabeza de Louis. Bajó la mirada, ‘’Te ves absolutamente hermoso -me alegra haber encontrado una rosa.’’

Louis tocó por encima de su cabello emplumado y luego la enredada corona. Jugó con las largas mangas, tirando del dobladillo de su camisa grande. ‘’Estoy muy feliz, alfa.’’

Harry subió la mirada rápidamente, sonriendo. ‘’Esto también me hace feliz, omega.’’ Se levantó, ‘’Quédate y traeré nuestra comida.’’

Louis soltó una tierna sonrisa, ‘’Okey, alfa.’’

Harry mordió su labio, volteándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Louis agarró la flor de loto, poniendo la húmeda flor en el tazón con Agua. Lo apartó a un lado, recogiendo su atrapasueños. Tocó los dos lazos azules de este, alzándolo en dirección al techo.

Harry dijo que no sólo prevenía pesadillas, también malos pensamientos. Dijo que es usado como protector para quien duerma debajo de él.

Louis podía ponerlo arriba de Abraham.

Sonrió, dejándolo a un lado. Agarró la escultura de conchas, picando la filada concha. Louis la giró hacia atrás y adelante, viendo una concha fluorescente brillar. Louis puso a un lado las dos copas de vino junto a este, sentándose alto en sus rodillas.

Louis se sentía como un pequeño rey.

Nunca había sido tratado así en toda su vida -ni siquiera sentía que realmente lo merecía. Sentía que no había hecho nada para merecer se tratado tan dulcemente -con tanto cuidado.

La semana había sido dura -Harry tenía razón. Habían muchas cosas que los mantuvo en la orilla y enojados -tristes. Louis estaba feliz de que esto estuviera sucediendo ahora, lo necesitaba. Estaba mareado -era divertido, quería comprarle un regalo a Harry pero Harry había dicho que era innecesario.

Louis se preguntaba si todos eran cortejados así de lindo. Louis podría ver por qué los lobos se emparejaban por vida -Louis nunca querría dejar a Harry. ¿Cómo puedes dejar a alguien tan amoroso -tan dulce?

La siguiente semana empezarían Aire con Abraham. El pequeño había estado muy molesto por no ir con ellos pero se calmó una vez que Harry le explicó qué estaban haciendo. Abraham no entendió, pero sí entendió –‘’Voy a hacer a tu madre muy feliz.’’ El pequeño alfa no se quejó después de eso.

Louis se sentó hacia atrás en su trasero, asegurándose que su mitad inferior estuviera tapada. Tocó el brazalete debajo de su larga manga. Louis se sentía mal con todos los regalos que Harry le compró. El alfa no sólo le había comprado regalos por la semana de Agua, también para Louis en general. Louis tenía nuevos cuchillos, un juego de ollas, una cama-nido, unas cuantas prendas de ropa y mucha comida. No estaba seguro de cómo decirle a Harry que no necesitaba comprar tanto, pero probablemente no terminaría a su favor.

‘’Omega.’’ Harry cerró la puerta con su pie, llevando dos platos con comida en su mano. Los bajó, sentándose después. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

Louis removió su mano del brazalete, ‘’Sí.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Sólo estaba pensando en esta semana -en Abraham.’’ Miró hacia el atrapasueños. ‘’Creo que sería bueno poner el atrapasueños arriba de él.’’

‘’Es una muy buena idea.’’ Harry dejó un plato de cristal en frente de Louis. ‘’Por favor, come. Regresaré con vino.’’

Louis se abrazó a sí mismo, ‘’Quiero esperarte.’’

Harry asintió y se fue. Louis miró la variedad de comida, la langosta y los camarones sobresaliendo. Tocó su estómago alegremente; Harry lo iba a consentir hasta engordarlo.

El alfa regresó, cerrando la puerta. ‘’Verteré vino en nuestras copas. Este será el único momento en el que las usaremos para beber.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis rápidamente agarró las copas, acomodándolas en el duro piso. Se rió, ‘’Amo mi nido.’’

Harry lo miró de reojo mientras servía el vino, ‘’Me aseguré que fuera cómodo para ti.’’

Louis se rió alegremente, ‘’Lo sé, gracias.’’

Le dio una copa a Louis, agarrando la suya. ‘’Por nuestro nuevo comienzo.’’

‘’Por nuestro nuevo comienzo.’’ Louis chocó sus copas, tomando un pequeño trago. ‘’Mm, es ese vino.’’

‘’Sé que te gustó así que compré otra botella.’’ Harry balanceó su vino antes de tomarle.

‘’Delicioso.’’ Louis sostuvo su larga copa en ambas manos, mirando hacia la comida. ‘’¿Puedo?’’

‘’Por supuesto, omega.’’ Harry bajó su copa. ‘’Dime que te gustaría.’’

Louis lamió sus labios, ‘’Me gustaría -que te relajes y no me trates tan formal.’’ Harry abrió su boca, siendo cortado antes de que pudiera hablar. ‘’Me gustaría que te sientes conmigo -en nuestro nido y que comas conmigo.’’ Louis palmeó las almohadas, ‘’Ven, alfa.’’

Harry inhaló fuertemente, ‘’Okey.’’ Se deslizó en el nido de Louis, ‘’¿Así mejor?’’

Louis rápidamente se acomodó en el regazo de Harry con un murmuro. ‘’Perfecto.’’ Se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando un camarón. ‘’Muerde.’’

Harry dio una pequeña mordida, besando la mejilla de Louis después. Louis se terminó el camarón con un meneo en sus pies. ‘’Fresco, sabe asombroso.’’

Harry besó el cuello de Louis, ‘’Espero poder complacerte igual con los otros Elementos.’’

‘’Sé que lo harás.’’ Louis agarró un pedazo de fruta, ‘’No necesitas comprar tantas cosas.’’

‘’Sabes que eso no me detendrá.’’ Harry envolvió con sus manos el estómago de Louis, dejando que Louis lo alimentara con fruta. ‘’Dije que te consentiré, déjame hacerlo.’’

‘’Lo hago, lo hago.’’ Louis reprendió. Agarró su vino, ‘’Pero no quiero que gastes tanto.’’

‘’Tú nunca serás un gasto.’’ Harry presionó su nariz contra el hombro de Louis, ‘’Nunca, omega.’’ Acarició la pancita de Louis, ‘’Esta camisa se ve muy bien en ti.’’

‘’Oh, sí, es muy suave.’’ Louis meneó su holgada manga, ‘’Larga, pero me encanta.’’

‘’Es normal que sea muy grande, en cuanto sea cómoda.’’

‘’Harry,’’ Louis se inclinó hacia atrás, su copa de vino estaba en su pecho. ‘’Cuéntame otra historia de la guerra.’’

Harry se rió, ‘’¿Por qué estás tan interesado de repente?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, metiendo un camarón a su boca. ‘’Siempre he estado interesado.’’ Alzó las manos de Harry, entrelazándolas con las suyas. ‘’Okey, dime qué significa esta marca.’’ Señaló un círculo hecho de puntos en la parte superior de la mano de Harry.

‘’Es el círculo de la vida. Mueres y luego está la vida -una y otra vez.’’

‘’Hm,’’ Louis asintió con sus mejillas llenas. ‘’Cuéntame una historia de la guerra.’’

Harry se rió en la parte trasera de su cuello. ‘’¿De qué?’’

‘’De Zayn -¿cómo se hicieron amigos?’’

‘’Zayn estaba en fila de ser líder en del Sector de Tortura pero resultó que yo me convertí en líder, con el justo detrás de mí.’’

Louis alimentó a Harry con pedazos de carne cortada. ‘’¿Cómo se fue Zayn?’’

‘’Liam estaba embarazado de Isaac y lo dejaron.’’

‘’Ya veo,’’ Louis tomó un largo trago de su vino, ‘’cuéntame acerca de Alaska.’’

‘’Hace frío, es brillante y hermoso.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos, ‘’Con más detalles.’’

Harry bebió de su copa, ‘’Las personas son muy amistosas, muy serviciales y cariñosas. Cazamos nuestra propia carne; los lobos caminan libremente.’’

‘’¿Caminan libremente?’’ Louis se detuvo antes de llevar la langosta a su boca. ‘’¿De verdad?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Tú lo harás?’’

Harry besó el costado de su cuello, dejando pesados besos ahí. ‘’Lo haré.’’

Louis sonrió, llevando la comida a su boca. ‘’Encantador -cuando hagamos Aire con Abraham, ¿puedes enseñarle tu lobo?’’

‘’Lo haré.’’

Louis asintió alegremente, ‘’Después de comer, iremos al lago.’’ Harry gruñó fuertemente en el cuello de Louis. ‘’Lo juraste.’’

‘’No recuerdo.’’

Louis se empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que Harry se riera. ‘’Sé amable, alfa.’’

Harry dejó su rostro en el cuello de Louis, respirando ahí. ‘’Sí, omega.’’

-

‘’¡Dios!’’ Louis gritó cuando Harry le quitó su larga camisa. ‘’¡Está congelado!’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry se paró desnudo en frente de él, inmutado. ‘’Te lo dije.’’ Miró hacia atrás al lago que los esperaba, ‘’Ni siquiera nos hemos metido al Agua.’’

Louis se estremeció, ‘’Yo -yo -¡Dios!’’ Se sostuvo en Harry cuando un suave viento pasó por ellos. ‘’No puede hacer tanto frío.’’

‘’Estamos a menos seis,’’ Harry lamió su dedo, alzándolo, ‘’menos cinco grados.’’

‘’¡M-m-menos c-c-c-cinco!’’ Louis tembló, clavando sus dedos en el torso de Harry. ‘’Y-yo -por favor, sólo llévame al Agua.’’

‘’No tenemos que hacerlo, omega.’’

‘’¡Llévame!’’

Harry se rió, cargando al desnudo omega con facilidad. Apretó el trasero de Louis, recibiendo una patada en su pierna. Harry sonrió, dando un paso hacia el helado lago, ‘’Podemos regresar ahora.’’

‘’Alfa,’’ Louis sólo gruñía, mordiendo el hombro de Harry.

Harry cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, ‘’Como digas, omega.’’ Dio unos cuantos pasos más, deteniéndose cuando el grito de Louis le provocó escalofríos. ‘’Sólo metí tus pies.’’

Louis trató de treparlo, ‘’S-s-s-sólo corre, c-c-corre dentro.’’

‘’Sí, omega.’’ Harry dio pasos más rápidos, sin parar incluso cuando el grito de Louis se volvió ronco. ‘’Tienes que soltarme si deseas hacer el ritual.’’

Los dientes de Louis castañeaban, ‘’N-n-n-n-no puedo sentir -mi piel.’’

Harry lo desprendió, sosteniendo el enchinado cuerpo de Louis hacia arriba por sus axilas. ‘’¿Quieres irte?’’

Louis negó con la cabeza, chillando cuando una larga ráfaga de viento golpeó su piel roja. ‘’H-hazlo.’’

‘’Bueno, tienes que pararte primero.’’ Louis gruñó sin pensarlo, desenganchando sus piernas hasta que tocó el suelo. Harry se rió por lo pequeño que era su omega, ‘’Lo haré rápido.’’

Louis estaba abrumado hasta el cuello, sus brazos abrazándose a él mismo. ‘’P-por favor.’’

‘’Te sumergiré en Agua.’’

Louis asintió, cabeceando. ‘’O-key.’’

Harry agarró al omega, acomodándolo para que flotara en su espalda. Louis sintió su cuerpo arder ante la segunda ráfaga de viento. ‘’¡F-frío -frío!’’

‘’Sólo un momento.’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Estamos aquí para honrar al Agua, te pedimos si puedes limpiarnos-‘’

‘’¡Ah!’’ Louis chilló, los escalofríos lo cubrían de cabeza a pies. Rodó y cayó de cara en la dolorosa Agua.

Harry rápidamente lo jaló hacia arriba, ‘’Mírame, omega, ¿estás bien?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo!’’ Louis se escapó del agarre de Harry, corriendo fuera del lago -corriendo hacia su camisa en el suelo. La arrebató, corriendo hacia los árboles. ‘’¡Ah!’’ Louis se quejó, cayéndose al suelo. Cubrió su cabeza con su camisa. ‘’¡Harry!’’ El lobo exhaló aire blanco, oliendo a Louis suavemente. Louis miró por arriba de su camisa, ‘’¡M-m-me espantaste!’’ Harry murmuró bajo, lamiendo el torso de Louis, Louis gimió ante el cambio de temperatura. Rápidamente abrazó al lobo, suspirando ante el intenso calor de su cuerpo. ‘’Oh, sí -se siente bien.’’

Harry gruñó, tendiéndose en el suelo. Louis subió por su espalda, acurrucándose en el cálido pelaje. ‘’Ah, que lindo.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Perdón por no poder hacerlo.’’ Acarició el delgado pelaje de la espalda de Harry, ‘’¿Podemos -hacerlo nuevamente, en la tina?’’ Harry gruñó, llenando de esencia el cuerpo de Louis hasta que alcanzó una cómoda temperatura. ‘’Mm, suena bien.’’

-

‘’Estamos aquí para honrar al Agua; te pedimos si puedes limpiarnos en tu nombre.’’ Harry sumergió la cabeza de Louis en la cálida Agua, ‘’Deseamos que nuestro futuro sea sólido -Louis, Abraham y yo. Por favor protégenos, ámanos, y límpianos con tus habilidades de curación.’’ Sumergió nuevamente a Louis, limpiando el rostro del omega. ‘’Estamos agradecidos contigo, porque a través de ti, ganaremos una nueva vida.’’ Harry ayudó a Louis a salir del Agua, usando una toalla para secarlo. ‘’¿Cómo te sientes?’’

‘’Como si pudiera volar.’’ Louis se acurrucó en la larga toalla, dejando a Harry secar su cabello. Resopló, ‘’Cálido.’’

Harry frotó las piernas de Louis con la toalla, ‘’Bien.’’

Louis se arrodilló, sorprendiendo a Harry. Sonrió grande, ‘’Te amo.’’

Harry sonrió lentamente, ‘’Y yo a ti.’’

Louis besó al alfa, ‘’Lamento que tengas que aguantar todo lo que me falta.’’

Harry usó la orilla de la toalla para secar el rostro de Louis, ‘’No te falta nada que yo necesite. Amo todo lo que eres.’’ Besó la nariz de Louis, ‘’Fuimos al lago y lo trataste y amo eso. Quieres intentar, y no temes hacerlo.’’ Besó los cansados ojos del omega, ‘’Eres todo lo que necesito y quiero.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Gracias, Harry, por todo.’’


	17. Aire.

‘’Baba,’’ Abraham se sostuvo de la mano de Harry mientras caminaban por el centro comercial. ‘’¿qué estamos haciendo?’’ Miró fijamente a un niño que pasó.

‘’Estamos aquí para comprarle regalos a tu madre para Aire.’’

‘’¿Aire?’’ Abraham mordió sus dedos, ‘’¿Qué es Aire?’’

‘’Aire es una parte del cortejo.’’ Harry miró dentro de una tienda de muebles para hogar. ‘’El cortejo es algo muy especial, sólo pasa una vez, con el alma gemela de un lobo.’’

Abraham escuchó, mirando dentro de la misma tienda que Harry. ‘’¿Mami es alma gemela?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry sonrió, bajando la mirada. ‘’creo que lo es, lo amo mucho.’’ Apartó la mano de Abraham de su boca antes de entrar a la tienda, ‘’Así que iré a buscar regalos para Aire.’’

‘’¿Y baba y mami hicieron Agua?’’

‘’Sí, fue muy hermoso.’’ Escogió un espejo de la entrada, ‘’Podré encontrar regalos más calmado, ahora que no estoy apresurado.’’ Bajó el espejo de mano, ‘’Tú celebrarás Aire con nosotros, Abraham.’’

‘’¿Yo?’’ Abraham subió la mirada con una grande sonrisa, ‘’¿Yo cel-bro? ¡Yey!’’ Dio suaves pisotones con sus pequeños pies. ‘’¿Con baba y mami?’’

‘’Sí, alfa.’’ Harry estaba sonriendo, ‘’Verás un ritual hacerse.’’

‘’Feliz, baba.’’ Abraham presionó su rostro en el costado del abrigo de Harry.

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry tocó el cabello de Abraham, ‘’¿Te gustaría ayudarme a escoger un regalo especial para tu madre?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham apretó el abrigo de Harry, ‘’Quiero ayudar, por favor.’’

‘’Okey,’’ Harry miró alrededor, ‘’necesitamos un espejo.’’

‘’¿Cuándo damos a mami?’’

‘’En cuatro días sorprenderemos a tu madre cuando llegue a casa de su trabajo.’’

Abraham sonrió ampliamente, mirando a su alrededor. ‘’¡Ooh!’’ Agarró un pequeño sartén especial para cocinar un solo huevo. ‘’¡Mami!’’ Harry se rió. Abraham miró la pequeña imagen de la etiqueta. ‘’¡Huevo!’’ Se rió entre dientes, ‘’¡Huevo, baba!’’

‘’No llevaremos eso.’’ Bajó el sartén. ‘’El objeto debe relacionarse con Aire.’’ Miró alrededor, ‘’Como plumas -flores, pájaros.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente al pequeño sartén. ‘’No huevo.’’

‘’No huevo, lo siento.’’

Abraham se agarró al abrigo de Harry, permitiendo ser jalado por él hacia los espejos.

-

Louis frotó su hombro, saliendo de su auto. Había hecho el error de ayudar a otro omega a mover grandes cajas cuando lo vio teniendo problemas en el centro comercial. Pensó que podría ser útil pero terminó lastimando su hombro en lugar -Louis necesitaba empezar a ejercitarse.

Jaló su lonchera del asiento trasero, cuidando la corona de su cabeza.

Había recibido muchas miradas por la hermosa decoración. Preguntas detrás de preguntas -y después de que dijo que estaba siendo cortejado… más preguntas.

Estaba simplemente cansado.

Louis bostezó en su caminata hacia las escaleras, arregló su corona antes de abrir la puerta. Apagó la alarma, ‘’Oh Dios.’’ Miró alrededor de la habitación amarilla decorada. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, bajando su lonchera; olvidó que iban a hacer Aire ese día.

Louis se adentró, mirando todos los cambios de sus muebles -por ejemplo; no estaba su sofá, en su lugar habían unos suaves cojines amarillos muy grandes. Habían plumas amarillas -por todos lados y un ventilador que no estaba ahí antes. Y era imposible no ver la ridícula cantidad de flores amarillas -por todo el lugar.

Se asomó en la cocina y vio la comida ahí -esperando. ‘’¿Hola?’’ Llamó, caminando en puntitas hacia su habitación.

El atrapasueños estaba colgado en la pared arriba del nido de Abraham. El pequeño había estado entusiasmado cuando se enteró que era para él -incluso más feliz cuando descubrió su significado. Pudo ver las copas de Harry y él llenas de agua en el armario, Louis tocó el frío cristal. ‘’¿Alguien en casa?’’ Caminó de regreso a la sala con un encogimiento de hombros, ‘’Okey…’’

Louis se quitó la corona en su habitación, poniéndola de regreso en su caja. Se quitó su ropa, yendo por una ducha.

Una vez fuera, Louis se deslizó en su muy larga camisa, suspirando ante el olor que desprendía. No quería dormir, claramente Harry se había esforzado en esto, pero estaba muy cansado.

Louis caminó de regreso a la sala, sentándose en su nuevo ‘sofá’. Acarició las plumas regadas por el piso, recogiendo una. Jugó con ella por un rato, antes de recostarse en su espalda.

‘’Cuando tu madre llegue-‘’ Harry rápidamente miró su alrededor, encontrando a Louis saludándolo con la mano desde el sofá. ‘’Oh -Camelia, regresaste temprano.’’

Abraham sostenía fuertemente una larga bolsa de plumas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. ‘’¡Huelo mami!’’ Tomó unos cuantos pasos, tropezándose y cayendo sobre la bolsa que se abrió. ‘’¡Es mami!’’

Louis se rió, extendiendo sus brazos. ‘’Buenas tardes, precioso.’’

Abraham se deslizó en los brazos de su madre, abrazándolo fuertemente. ‘’¡Feliz día de aire, mami!’’

‘’Ow, bebé, tan lindo.’’ Louis lo besó, ‘’¿Baba y tú hicieron todo esto por mí?’’

Harry levantó las plumas y se las aventó a ambos, haciendo que Abraham riera. ‘’¡Lluvia de plumas!’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry sonrió, arrodillándose para besar a su amor. ‘’Mi amor, no sabía que regresarías temprano. Debimos haber estado en casa para saludarte.’’

‘’No importa.’’ Louis sonrió con cansancio, ‘’No había recordado que le dije a mi jefe que necesitaba irme a casa temprano hoy.’’ Agarró la barbilla de Harry y lo besó lentamente, ‘’Todo está muy hermoso, muy brillante.’’

Harry lo besó de vuelta fuertemente, ‘’Esto es Aire, todo para ti.’’

‘’Y a mí… por favor.’’ Abraham habló apenado, inclinando sus labios para recibir un beso. Louis lo besó una vez, abrazándolo fuertemente. ‘’Gracias, mami.’’

‘’¡Por supuesto, por supuesto!’’ Besó su cuello, soplando suavemente sobre este. ‘’¿Cómo podría olvidarme de mi bebé?’’

Abraham estaba irradiante. ‘’¡Baba y yo pusimos todo amarillo!’’

‘’Eso veo.’’

Harry le quitó los zapatos a Abraham, para luego quitarse los suyos, colocándolos a un lado de la puerta. ‘’Abraham, debes pararte.’’

‘’Oh -oh, sí, baba’’ Abraham rápidamente se levantó, apartándose de su nuevo ‘sofá’.

Louis hizo un puchero, ‘’¿Por qué?’’

Abraham mordió su labio nerviosamente, ‘’Respetar mami.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis sonrió ‘’ya veo.’’

Harry se puso en sus rodillas, Abraham cayendo en las suyas segundos después. Inclinó su cabeza en dirección al suelo, el pequeño alfa imitándolo. ‘’Este será el día de Aire. Será diferente, porque tenemos a Abraham, pero eso lo hará más especial para ti.’’

Louis se sonrojó, abrazándose a sí mismo, ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’Te hemos traído regalos, comida y decoraciones. Ambos esperamos que te agraden.’’

‘’Sí, estoy muy feliz.’’

‘’Mami está feliz…’’ Se oyó un pequeño susurro.

Louis cubrió su brillante sonrisa, ‘’¿Por qué amarillo?’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry le dio una palmadita para que pudiera enderezarse, ‘’¿por qué escogimos amarillo?’’

‘’Um, porque amarillo es color de Aire.’’ Abraham habló tímidamente, con un suave sonrojo en su rostro. ‘’Es el color del Sol.’’

‘’Así es, alfa.’’

Abraham asintió orgullosamente a él mismo. Louis arrulló, aplaudiendo. ‘’Buen bebé.’’

‘’Gracias, mami.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Este día está hecho para pasarlo afuera. Te compramos ropa para que puedas usar hoy.’’

‘’Baba,’’ Abraham susurró, ‘’¿voy por ropa?’’

‘’Puedes.’’

Abraham corrió, corriendo de regreso para hacer una reverencia. ‘’Disculpa, mami.’’ Después corrió de vuelta a la habitación.

Louis estaba paralizado, sacudiendo su cabeza, ‘’¿Cómo?’’

‘’Abraham retiene información muy bien, no es difícil enseñarle. Le irá muy bien en la escuela.’’

‘’Dios,’’ Louis rió, limpiando sus ojos, ‘’esto es muy hermoso, todo -de verdad.’’

‘’Me alegra, omega.’’ Harry le dio una suave mirada, ‘’¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?’’

Louis hizo un puchero, rodando su hombro. ‘’Bien -pero yo,’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’no importa.’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas justo afuera de las almohadas, ‘’¿Puedo?’’

‘’Por supuesto, Harry.’’

Harry sostuvo los pies de Louis, masajeando las tensiones. ‘’¿Qué pasó en el trabajo? Cuéntale a tu alfa.’’

Louis se puso de un fuerte color rojo mientras Abraham llegó con una bolsa. ‘’¡Ropa de mami!’’ La tiró, tenía su boca abierta por completo. ‘’Baba… fuera del espacio de mami.’’

Harry se rió, ‘’Le he preguntado, puedes pedirlo también.’’

Los dedos de los pies de Abraham apenas tocaron las almohadas, meciéndose en sus talones. ‘’Mami… ¿puedo sentarme en tu espacio como baba?’’

‘’Siempre puedes sentarte en mi espacio.’’ Louis murmuró soñolientamente, ‘’Ven a mí, corazón.’’

Abraham se sentó en el regazo de Louis, extendiendo sus pies. ‘’Yo también, baba.’’

Los dos adultos se rieron, ‘’Mami primero, Abraham.’’

Abraham asintió, balanceando sus piecitos. ‘’Sí, baba.’’ Se inclinó hacia adelante en dirección de Louis, ‘’Mami tiene regalos y comida y vi -vin- vino. Mami tiene vino, y plumas y almohadas, y comida -y vi-vino, y ventilador -y una corona.’’ Miró hacia arriba, ‘’Mami, ¿dónde está tu corona?’’

‘’La uso mientras estoy en público.’’ Besó la nariz de Abby, ‘’Ahora estoy dentro así que la dejo.’’

‘’Amo la corona de mami.’’ Esperó pacientemente por su masaje en los pies, ‘’Mami se ve como una princesa.’’

‘’¿Una princesa?’’ Louis se rió entre dientes, ‘’Que amable.’’

‘’Mami es nuestra reina, Abraham, de la realeza.’’ Besó los pies de Louis, ‘’Hermoso -listo,’’ Besó el tobillo de Louis, ‘’como un ángel.’’

Louis mordió fuertemente su labio, tragando saliva.

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham interrumpió su trance, ‘’¡Ángel!’’ Dio patadas hacia arriba y abajo suavemente, ‘’Corona de mami es especial.’’

‘’Lo es, Abby.’’ Louis acarició la pancita del pequeño, ‘’¿qué tuviste de comer hoy?’’

‘’Tuve -mm,’’ Abraham perdió las riendas de sus pensamientos cuando Harry comenzó a masajear sus pequeños pies, ‘’Tuve,’’ Cerró sus ojos, ‘’ensalada.’’

‘’¿Ensalada?’’ Louis bajó la mirada, mirando a Abraham quedarse dormido. ‘’Mi pobre hijo.’’

‘’No tomó su siesta hoy, lo siento.’’ Harry sacudió su cabeza, frotando el otro pie de Abraham. ‘’Debí haberlo traído a casa para que durmiera.’’

‘’No importa.’’ Removió los lacios mechones que caían por su cara. ‘’Se ve contento, es lo único que importa.’’ Besó su nariz, ‘’Igual estoy cansado, tal vez una siesta estaría bien.’’

‘’No terminaste de contarme qué pasó en el trabajo.’’

‘’Nada, ayudé a alguien que lo necesitaba y mi hombro está tenso.’’

‘’Lo veré.’’ Cargó a Abraham, llevándolo a la habitación antes de que Louis pudiera responder. Cuando Harry regresó, se arrodilló, ‘’Voltéate, por favor.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’Que rápido.’’ Se giró de tal manera que su espalda estuviera expuesta hacia Harry.

‘’Te daré un masaje.’’ Louis se estremeció cuando Harry frotó su hombro, ‘’Tranquilo, omega, te tengo.’’

Louis gruñó suavemente, sus músculos se relajaban debajo del peso de las manos de Harry. Gimió ligeramente, ‘’Se siente bien.’’

Harry besó su cuello, rodando sus hombros con sus manos, ‘’Algo me tiene extremadamente atraído a ti hoy.’’ Lamió la cicatriz de su cuello, provocando un escalofrío de Louis. ‘’Verte acostado en nada más que una camisa -en casa, esperando -mm.’’ Besó debajo del hombro de Louis, ‘’Te deseo.’’

Louis dejó caer su cabeza, tocando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry, ‘’Puedes hacer lo que gustes.’’ Harry gruñó, sus dientes cerca de morderle. ‘’Mientras Abraham se quede dormido.’’

Harry bajó su mano del pecho de Louis a su estómago. Avanzó poco a poco hacia su entrepierna, sintiendo algo duro debajo de su larga camisa. ‘’Quédate lo más callado que puedas.’’ Recostó cuidadosamente a Louis sobre su estómago. ‘’¿Puedo comerte?’’ Harry deslizó con delicadeza la camisa por encima del trasero de Louis, arrastrando un dedo hasta el agujero palpitante. ‘’Justo aquí.’’

Louis se estremeció, ‘’Sí…’’

‘’Delicioso…’’ Harry adentró su lengua, lamiendo justo en el centro. Chupó la zona bruscamente, estremeciéndose cuando un ahogado ruido se escapó de la boca de Louis. Separó aún más sus glúteos, pasando su lengua contra el sensible anillo rosa. Harry pellizcó suavemente la entrada de Louis, empujando con su nariz. ‘’Eres hermoso en todas partes.’’

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron alegremente ante el lubricante drenando lentamente su lengua. Lo lamió rápidamente, sin dejar una sola gota. ‘’Dios…’’ Susurró apartándose para ver el espeso líquido derramarse de Louis. Lamió una mancha que cayó en las bolas de Louis, lamiendo la conexión de piel en esa zona hasta que Louis comenzó a ahogarse en sus dedos.

El omega hizo un ruido que sonó como gárgaras -Harry deseó poder verlo pero estaba bien porque ahora tendrían un espejo para eso.

La barbilla de Harry goteó con el sedoso líquido, sintiéndolo caer a su camisa. Frotó su pulgar por los húmedos nervios, consiguiendo contracciones en el extremo de Louis. ‘’No necesitaré comida si puedo tenerte cada noche.’’ Mordió el trasero de Louis, dejando marcas rojas que se iban desvaneciendo por toda la sudorosa piel. Agarró la polla de Louis por entre sus piernas y gruñó ante lo duro que estaba el omega.

Louis gimió bajito, claramente tratando de mantener su voz baja. ‘’Más -más…’’

Harry gruñó ante la ronca voz de Louis. Lamió el agujero hasta que se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera introducir por completo su lengua. Una vez que su lengua alcanzó el área sensible, añadió un dedo. ‘’No debería, no debería…’’ Se repitió a sí mismo pero Louis arqueó su espalda en un ángulo que haría que Harry estallara.

Arrastró el dedo hacia adentro y afuera, feliz de que saliera con facilidad. Presionó su boca contra la entrada de Louis, mientras su dedo trabajaba y sentía cada centímetro de su interior. Harry succionó fuertemente, forzando un gemido salir de los labios cerrados del omega. ‘’Oh, cómo quiero tomarte aquí…’’ El alfa agregó un segundo dedo, haciendo tijeras dentro de Louis cada vez que se retorcía. Gruñó ante el olor que rápidamente inundó su nariz -tratando de calmarlo lo suficiente para mantenerlo concentrado por si Abraham despertaba.

Deslizó los dedos más rápido, usando su mano libre para mantener a Louis abierto. ‘’Precioso,’’ Apretó los dientes, ‘’fuego será muy esperado…’’ Sacó sus dedos, succionándolos fuertemente antes de regresarlos al apretado interior. ‘’Dejaré las más lindas marcas por todo este cuerpo. Te amaré con nada más que respeto y adoración… este suave -mm, agujero, me implorará.’’ Besó entre los glúteos de Louis, mordiendo sus labios ante los estrangulados sonidos procedentes de su boca. ‘’No puedo esperar a oírte gritar -llorar y gemir cuando te tome -cuando te de otro hijo -estarás glorioso.’’

Louis se giró en un solo movimiento, corriéndose en su larga camisa. Tenía sus dedos en su boca, babeándolos -su rostro estaba rojo, su espalda arqueada del sofá, gritos silenciosos saliendo por su boca. Harry sólo podía mirarlo con ojos oscuros.

Louis sollozó, dejando caer su espalda a las almohadas. ‘’Y-yo, ensucié mi camisa.’’

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron rápidamente, ‘’Si te verás así cuando lo hagas, entonces ensucia todo.’’

Louis cubrió sus temblorosos labios con la manga de su camisa. Negó con la cabeza, ‘’Ensuciaré las almohadas con-‘’ Louis jaló su cabello, apretando sus muslos cuando Harry lamió su miembro. ‘’No -no, no, no.’’ Chilló, ‘’Por favor no.’’

Harry parpadeó hacia Louis, su cabeza entre sus piernas cerradas. ‘’Quiero que te vengas otra vez.’’

‘’No.’’ Louis gimió, respirando. ‘’Te haré venir ahora.’’

‘’No te pedí eso.’’ Louis abrió sus piernas, llevando un pie al pecho de Harry, empujándolo en su trasero.

‘’Entonces no lo pidas, sólo lo haré.’’ Louis tomó un segundo antes de ponerse en rodillas. Se inclinó hacia abajo, su trasero hacia el aire. ‘’No lo he visto tan cerca.’’ Subió la mirada de la polla de Harry, ‘’Es hermoso sin importar.’’

Harry mordió su labio, ‘’Gracias, omega.’’

Louis lamió sus labios, inclinándose hacia abajo, besando la cabeza. Harry gruñó suavemente, llevando su mano a la parte trasera del cráneo de Louis. Louis apartó sus mangas, agarrando la erección de Harry con ambas manos. ‘’Ahora te complaceré, alfa.’’ Lamió la punta, succionando antes de deslizarla hasta el fondo de su garganta. Harry se concentró en no ceder en el calor del omega.

Los pulgares de Louis frotaron las zonas que su boca no alcanzaba. Lo retiró, lamiendo los costados con vulgares movimientos. Louis abrió su boca, deslizando el miembro hacia arriba y abajo por su lengua hasta que pegó la parte posterior de su garganta.

Harry siseó, agarrando más fuerte el cabello de Louis, ‘’Joder…’’

Louis bombeaba su cabeza, gimiendo bajito ante el sabor del pre-semen en su lengua. Su mano tocó donde el nudo de Harry se hinchaba, frotando sus mojados dedos en círculos. Miró hacia arriba al alfa con ojos húmedos, parpadeando con lágrimas por él. Harry cerró sus ojos, gimiendo por lo profundo que Louis lo llevaba cada vez que movía su cabeza.

‘’Oh, omega…’’ Empujó a Louis acercándolo más, Louis permitiéndolo hasta que pequeños ruidos ahogados fueron escuchados. Louis tarareó al regresar, su rostro estaba rojo y con llanto. Siguió por la línea de saliva sobre la polla de Harry, succionando bruscamente en la cabeza, gimiendo por lo bien que sabía su alfa.

‘’Puedes hacer lo que quieras…’’ La voz de Louis estaba ronca, áspera. ‘’mi boca es tuya.’’

Harry negó con la cabeza, ‘’No lo haré.’’

Louis puso las dos manos de Harry detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo. ‘’No te estoy preguntando.’’ Ahuecó con sus manos los testículos de Harry, lamiendo por encima brevemente antes de posicionar su boca en la erección de Harry.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto su miembro entero fue cubierto, la punta de su polla nadando en algún lugar de las partes más profundas de la boca de Louis. Lo sostuvo ahí, mirando los ojos inundados del omega con lágrimas. Jaló a Louis lentamente hacia afuera, sintiendo cada centímetro de su boca pasando por su longitud. Harry hizo eso muchas veces, admirando lo bien que Louis lo tomaba.

Pero pronto, estaba cerca -Harry estaba muy cerca, follando la boca de Louis, apunto de correrse cuando descubrió al omega tocándose. Harry gruñó, sintiendo la lengua de Louis dando círculos alrededor de su polla incluso con la punta metida hasta el fondo. Pasó sus uñas por el cuero de Louis, respirando pesadamente, lágrimas formándose en los costados de sus ojos.

‘’Omega -joder, omega.’’ Se corrió en la garganta de Louis, gimiendo lo más bajo que pudo. Medio-excitado y medio-impresionando de que Louis no se había apartado ni atragantado en cuanto su semen se deslizó por su garganta suavemente. Harry alejó su punta, rodando sus ojos cuando Louis comenzó a lamer cualquier restante de su semen. ‘’Eso -¡ugh!’’ Gruñó, jalando el cabello de Louis hasta que el omega se detuvo. ‘’No es necesario.’’

Louis lo miró con lágrimas cubriéndolo, sus labios totalmente rojos, cubiertos en saliva. Sonrió con cansancio. ‘’Te amo y amo complacerte.’’

Harry parpadeó lentamente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que no dejaría caer. Tocó el costado del rostro de Louis, ‘’Te amo…’’

Louis sonrió adormilado, aclarando su garganta. Enseñó su mano cubierta de semen, ‘’Me vine dos veces,’’ Sus piernas estaban temblando, ‘’gracias.’’

Harry lo abrazó sin pensarlo, manteniendo a Louis cerca de su cuerpo con ropa. ‘’Serás mi muerte.’’

-

Abraham se meció en su nuevo largo abrigo, ‘’Me veo como baba.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis sonrió, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo mientras caminaban por el sendero cubierto de césped. Llevaba una segunda canasta de picnic en su otra mano. ‘’Es un muy hermoso abrigo.’’

‘’Gracias, mami.’’ Miró hacia Harry quien estaba un poco alejado de ellos. ‘’Baba es buen papi nuevo, mami.’’

‘’Sí, lo es, Abby.’’ Louis sonrió hacia abajo en su nuevo abrigo, ‘’Realmente nos cuida.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abraham miró a su alrededor, ‘’¿Cuándo nos vamos a Alka, mami?’’

‘’Pronto precioso, baba va a construir nuestra casa.’’

‘’¿Construir?’’ Abraham bajó su mirada hacia sus pies. ‘’¿Construir? ¿Cómo?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, ‘’Lo dibujará y después lo construirá. No lo sé, pero dijo que lo hará.’’

‘’¡Quiero ayudar!’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Espero que todos podamos ayudar.’’

‘’Aquí.’’ Harry bajó la bolsa de regalos y la canasta de picnic. ‘’Este será el lugar.’’

Abraham miró alrededor, ‘’¡Estamos en una colina!’’ Aplaudió, ‘’¡Colina!’’

‘’Lo estamos.’’ Harry sacó dos sábanas, recostando primero la amarilla y luego la negra. ‘’Abraham ayuda a tu madre a sentarse, por favor.’’

‘’¡Sí, baba!’’ Abraham llevó a Louis hacia la delgada sábana amarilla, sosteniendo su mano hasta que Louis se sentó. Corrió hacia la otra, sentándose, saludando a su madre con la mano desde ahí. ‘’¡Hola, mami!’’

Louis se rió, saludando de vuelta. ‘’Hola precioso.’’

Abraham cruzó sus piernas, ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’Y yo a ti.’’

El alfa pequeño se rió entre dientes, mirando a Harry. ‘’Baba, comida.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Aún no -regalos antes que la comida. Debemos decirle gracias a tu madre y al Aire.’’

Abraham miró alrededor, ‘’Gracias mami, gracias Aire.’’ Aplaudió, ‘’Comida por favor.’’

Louis cubrió su boca tratando de no reír, ‘’En un momento, Abby.’’ Tocó la corona de su cabeza, ‘’Escucha a baba.’’

‘’Ven, Abraham, pon los regalos en frente de tu madre.’’ Abraham se levantó, llevando dos regalos a Louis. Los posicionó en frente de la sábana de Louis, ahuecando sus manos juntas.

‘’Para mami.’’

‘’Gracias, bebé.’’ Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Que lindo.’’

Abraham se sonrojó mientras asentía, corriendo de regreso hacia Harry para agarrar dos cajas más. ‘’Tendremos que apurarnos antes de que el estómago de Abraham lo consuma.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Abraham concordó, sentándose en sus rodillas. ‘’Conuma.’’

‘’Consuma.’’

‘’Conuma.’’

‘’Consuma.’’

‘’Conuma.’’

‘’Consu-‘’

‘’Harry,’’ Louis le dio un tono de advertencia.

Harry asintió, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Empecemos.’’ Cruzó sus dedos, Abraham mirándolo e imitándolo. ‘’Hoy somos tres, una nueva familia nacida del Agua. La semana pasada celebramos a tu hermana. Estamos agradecidos con todos los elementos que nos bendicen. No es común, cortejar con un tercero -con un niño. Deseo que veas a Abraham como parte de nuestro cortejo -parte de nuestra familia.’’

Abraham mantuvo su cabeza agachada, Louis lo miraba fijamente.

‘’Es muy importante en nuestra familia, lo más importante. Es un niño, puro, amable y amoroso. Ningún peligro vendrá a él. Aire es considerado el respirar de la vida después de Agua. Aire es una línea de comunicación, así que hoy nos comunicaremos más de lo normal. Mostraremos respeto a Aire mientras establezca líneas de comunicación hacia nuestras almas y que nos conectes entre nosotros.’’

‘’No hemos traído plumas. Las dejaremos en nuestra casa para representarte esta semana. Trataremos de estar afuera lo más que podamos, disfrutando y respetando tu presencia. Estás en todos lados -lo eres todo y te agradecemos.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Louis susurró.

Abraham sollozó, ‘’Gracias…’’

Harry alzó su cabeza, ‘’Ahora daremos los regalos.’’

Abraham limpió sus ojos, acercándose al alfa. Harry gentilmente alzó su rostro para lamer sus lágrimas, ‘’Anda, Abraham, dale un regalo a tu madre.’’

‘’Sí…’’ Agarró el primero, dándoselo a su madre. ‘’Ten mami.’’

Louis sonrió, acomodando la corona de su cabeza. ‘’Gracias, Abby…’’ Lo abrió con delicadeza, mirando a su hijo acurrucarse cerca de Harry. Mordió su labio, quitando el café papel, ‘’Un diario…’’ Tocó la cubierta de cuero, ‘’Hermoso.’’ Lo abrió, acariciando el papel, ‘’Es encantador, Harry -Abby, gracias.’’

‘’Aire -aire es sobre,’’ Abraham tartamudeó nerviosamente, ‘’sobre -sabiduría…’’ Harry le asintió. ‘’Con diario de mami… um mami puede escribir cosas -y aprender cosas -y com-unicarse con tu diario.’’

Louis miró fijamente a su hijo con ojos muy abiertos. ‘’Yo -wow…’’ Cubrió su rostro con el diario, enderezándose. ‘’Gracias, Abby.’’ Louis abrazó el cuaderno, ‘’Lo amo.’’

Abraham apretó el dedo de Harry, ‘’De nada, mami.’’

‘’Siguiente,’’ Harry usó una mano para darle el segundo regalo a Louis. ‘’es este.’’

Louis sonrió, abriendo la caja lentamente. Sacó una campanilla de viento cubierta de plumas rosas, ‘’Oh, maravilloso.’’ Lo levantó, ‘’Es tan hermoso.’’

Los ojos de Abraham se agrandaron cuando una ráfaga de viento golpeó la campanilla y las plumas, provocando un bonito sonido hacia el aire. Miró rápidamente a Harry, ‘’Aire…’’

‘’Sí, Abraham.’’ Harry presionó sus narices, juntándolas. ‘’Aire está a nuestro alrededor.’’

Louis miró las plumas, jugando con ellas. ‘’Encantador, gracias.’’

Abraham se sentó, ‘’Um -así, así mami sabrá cuando aire -um, esté cerca y será bueno con mami.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Eso veo, gracias, Abby.’’

Habían terminado y Abraham parecía que iba a desmayarse del hambre.

Diario | Comunicación y sabiduría.

Campanilla de viento | Protección.

Espejo (en la casa) | Aparta el mal.

Inciensos | Relajación.

Anillo de Amatista | Consideración.

Louis actualmente tenía a Abraham comiendo en su regazo. Estaba mirando su nuevo anillo, rodándolo por su dedo, ‘’Realmente me estoy disfrutando.’’

Harry hizo una reverencia, ‘’Me alegra.’’ Bajó su mirada hacia Abraham, ‘’Estaba muy hambriento incluso cuando sí comió.’’ Harry agarró un pedazo de carne tratando de alimentar a Louis quien se negó, ‘’¿Seguro?’’

‘’Sí, Harry.’’ Besó la mano, ‘’Gracias.’’ Louis frotó la pequeña pancita de Abraham, ‘’¿Rico, bebé?’’

‘’Shí.’’ Abraham terminó su elote, agarrando una fresa.

‘’Gracias, por comprar elote.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Está enamorado del elote.’’ Suspiró, acostándose en la sábana negra, ‘’Un hermoso día.’’

‘’Lo es, algo a nuestro favor.’’ Louis miró hacia el sol, ‘’Cuéntanos una historia, Harry.’’

Harry se rió, posando su mano en su pecho. ‘’¿De?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, ‘’De lo que sea.’’

‘’Hm’’ Harry se dio la vuelta a un lado, ‘’Una historia… Cuando tenía diez, vivía con mi abuelo,’’ Sonrió, ‘’Estaba corriendo alrededor como lobo y estaba muy emocionado de poder salir solo.’’ Abraham mordisqueó un segundo elote mientras miraba a Harry, ‘’Corrí hacia un árbol y me quedé inconsciente. Las autoridades me estaban buscando y me encontraron un día después -casi muerto por hemorragia.’’

La mandíbula de Louis se cayó, ‘’¡Una historia bonita!’’

Harry se levantó, limpiando su ropa. ‘’No tengo muchas.’’ Miró su alrededor, ‘’Abraham, ¿te gustaría ver mi lobo?’’

Abraham casi deja caer su elote, ‘’¿Lobo? ¿Lobo de baba?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¡Quiero ver!’’ Abraham dio dos mordidas más a su elote antes de levantarse. ‘’¡Quiero ver!’’

Harry asintió una vez, quitándose su camisa. Abraham le dio una mirada graciosa, aún más graciosa cuando Harry se deshizo de su demás ropa. Frunció el ceño. ‘’Baba sólo está desnudo.’’ Se volteó, enojado, hacia Louis. ‘’Baba está desnudo, mami.’’

Louis se rió, mirando a Harry cambiarse detrás de él. ‘’Ya no está desnudo.’’

Abraham dio pisotones, ‘’Baba,’’ Se giró, ‘’Eres -¡ah!’’ Abraham se cayó en el regazo de su madre, aferrándose a él. ‘’¡Dónde baba!’’

Louis se carcajeó, ‘’¡Ese es baba!’’

Abraham estaba llorando, sus manos temblaban. Olió ligeramente el aire, ‘’¿Baba?’’

Harry caminó alrededor de la comida, detrás de Louis. Su larga cabeza acarició al omega, ‘’Abraham,’’ Louis frotó por encima de la nariz de Harry, ‘’es baba, es como Kenny.’’

‘’Pero -pero,’’ Abraham tragó fuertemente, parándose. Miró fijamente al largo lobo blanco, sus manos doblándolas, juntándolas. ‘’¿C-cuándo regresa baba?’’

‘’Él es baba, bebé, no lo viste convertirse.’’ Harry se apartó de Louis para caminar hacia Abraham quien corrió. Se quedó parado unos cuantos pasos alejado de los dos, frunciendo el ceño. ‘’¡Quiero a baba!’’

Louis se levantó, yendo a su hijo. ‘’Él es baba, Abby, es su lobo -como Isaac lo hace.’’

Abraham chilló, corriendo de Louis cuando Harry se les acercó. ‘’¡No!’’ Gimió, corriendo más lejos. ‘’¡Quiero a baba!’’

Harry lentamente se transformó de vuelta, desnudo, sacudió su cabeza hacia Abraham, colocándose sus boxers. ‘’Abraham, no entiendo de qué estás asustado.’’

El pequeño corrió hacia Harry, saltando a sus brazos. Lloró, oliendo fuerte la glándula de esencia de Harry. ‘’Baba -baba -no aquí-‘’

‘’Soy un lobo, Abraham, me transformo seguido. No quiero que te asustes cuando lo haga.’’

Louis se abrazó, sonriendo. ‘’Le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, acurrucándose en el brazo de Harry. ‘’Quédate.’’

‘’Okey,’’ Harry subió su mirada a Louis, ‘’Me quedaré así por ahora.’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, sentándose a un lado de ellos en el pasto. ‘’Bueno, no salió como lo planeado.’’

Harry acarició el cabello del pequeño, ‘’No lo hizo.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos, ‘’No importa, las cosas no siempre saldrán como lo planeadas.’’ Miró fijamente las nubes, ‘’Pero estaremos bien,’’ Miró el baile del césped en cuanto el viento lo cepilló fuertemente, ‘’estaremos bien.’’


	18. Tierra.

‘’Oh,’’ Alabó Liam, ‘’que hermosa corona.’’ Tocó los pétalos de esta, ‘’¿Está hecha a mano?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry se sentó, permitiéndole a Abraham que corriera hacia Isaac. ‘’De la esposa de Devi, Cecilia.’’

‘’Oh, muy lindo.’’ Liam sonrió, ‘’Me gusta mucho, el rosa te luce encantador.’’

Zayn asintió, ‘’Estoy de acuerdo, el rosa fue una muy buena elección.’’

‘’Gracias,’’ Louis hizo una reverencia, tocando su collar, ‘’Harry me trata con nada más que amor.’’

‘’Por supuesto,’’ Liam guiñó, ‘’Harry se ha estado preparando para esto.’’

Zayn se rió entre dientes, sonriendo hacia su amigo. ‘’Lo ha hecho.’’

Harry rodó sus ojos, ‘’No cuentes mis cosas.’’

Louis sonrió, desviando su mirada hacia atrás, a la entrada de la sala cuando los niños corrieron por ella. ‘’Mami,’’ Abraham se agarró a la playera de su madre, ‘’Isa quiere ver tu corona de princesa.’’

Isaac estaba parado a un lado de Abraham, meciéndose de un lado a otro con un sonrojo.

‘’No es una corona de princesa, precioso, es una corona de cortejo.’’ Se puso en cuclillas, ‘’Pero claro que Isaac puede verla.’’ Louis se la removió, sosteniéndola en ambas manos. ‘’Ven Isaac.’’

El niño se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, sonriendo una vez que la corona estuvo a su vista. La tocó gentilmente, ‘’Bonita.’’ Pasó sus dos manos hacia su espalda, ‘’Frænka, frændi y Abby mudan a Alaska.’’

‘’Lo haremos,’’ Louis acarició el rostro del omega. ‘’así tú y Abby se podrán ver siempre.’’

‘’¡Sí! ¡Iremos juntos a la escuela!’’

‘’No, Abraham será educado en casa hasta el primer año, Isaac.’’ Harry se enderezó, ‘’Es medio lobo, no puro.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño, ‘’¿Veré a Abby en casa?’’

‘’Tal vez -escucha con atención lobo, tal vez nos mudemos a Stika cuando regresemos a casa.’’ La mandíbula de Isaac se cayó, ‘’Isaac,’’ Liam adviritó, su mano posada en su pancita. ‘’tranquilo -dije tal vez.’’

‘’Pero -¡pero Abby vivirá ahí!’’ Isaac agarró a Abraham para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejila. ‘’¡Vivimos juntos!’’

Louis sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Zayn se levantó, ‘’Isaac, no estás escuchando.’’ Isaac frunció el ceño, agachando su cabeza. ‘’Mama dijo tal vez -aún tenemos nuestra casa en Barrow, así ellos podrán visitarnos de repente pero igual compraremos una casa en Sitka para estar más cerca de nuestra nueva familia.’’

‘’Tal vez…’’ Isaac lentamente amplió sus sonrisa.’’

Zayn mordió su labio, tratando de mantenerse serio. ‘’Tal vez.’’

‘’Tal vez… sí…’’ Isaac sonrió más grande, provocando una sonrisa de su padre.

‘’Tal vez… sí.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Isaac saltó, abrazando a Abraham quien estaba un poco perdido. ‘’¡vivimos juntos Abby!’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’No viviremos juntos -posiblemente cerca, pero no juntos.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’ Preguntó finalmente Abraham. ‘’Vivir con Isa y Zayn y Liam…’’

‘’No lo haremos, en especial si tu madre se embaraza.’’ Harry suspiró, ‘’Y es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.’’

‘’Hablamos, baba.’’ Abraham se aproximó a Louis, jaloneándolo. ‘’Mami, vivimos con nueva familia.’’

Louis se rió, ‘’No lo sé, precioso. Recuerda lo que dije antes, después es después.’’ Sonrió, besando a su hijo. ‘’No lo sabremos hasta después, ¿okey?’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Sí mami.’’ Se volteó, ‘’Isa, no sabemos hasta después…’’

Isaac se sentó, dejándose caer en el suelo. ‘’¿Cuánto tiempo?’’

Abraham se giró, jaloneando a su madre quien ya lo estaba viendo. ‘’Mami, ¿cuánto tiempo?’’

‘’No lo sabremos hasta después.’’

Abraham se volteó, ‘’No sabemos hasta después.’’

Isaac gruñó, tirándose hacia atrás, extendiendo sus brazos. ‘’¡Bien!’’

Abraham corrió hacia él, sentándose a su lado. ‘’Isa dijo bien, mami.’’

Los cuatro se rieron; Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’¿Lo dijo?’’

Abraham picoteó el rostro de Isaac hasta que este último volvió a gruñir. ‘’¿Bien, Isa? ¿Bien bien?’’

Isaac se sentó bruscamente, ‘’Necesito bocadillo.’’ Abraham asintió, estando de acuerdo con él.

‘’Mami, necesitamos bocadillo.’’ Alzó dos de sus dedos, ‘’Dos bocadillos –¡y chocolate caliente!’’

-

‘’Necesito que me hagas un favor, Abraham.’’ Harry terminó de escribir el peso y altura de Abraham.

Abraham estaba arropado, emocionado de estar en la interperie.

Harry bajó su diario. ‘’Golpea mi mano lo más fuerte que puedas.’’

Abraham giró su cabeza, ‘’¿Pegar baba?’’

‘’No, a mí no -golpea mi mano.’’ Harry alzó su grande mano, ‘’Lo más fuerte que puedas, probaré algo.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Confío en ti, baba.’’ Se balanceó hacia arriba y abajo, elevando por completo su pequeño puño. Golpeó la mano de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte que lo hizo caerse. Harry lo sostuvo antes de que tuviera contacto con el suelo. ‘’¿Hice bien?’’

Harry se quitó su sudadera por encima de su cabeza, ‘’Muy bien.’’ Agarró su diario y garabateó algo. ‘’Ahora correrás, lo más rápido que puedas, hacia el árbol y de regreso.’’

Abraham sonrió detrás de su budanda, volteándose rápidamente. Corrió al árbol y Harry empezó a contar.

El pequeño era rápido, a pesar de la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima -Louis también era extremadamente rápido para no ser de raza-pura.

Abraham corrió de regreso, chocando su mano con la contraria que estaba levantada hacia él. ‘’¿Hice bien, baba?’’

‘’Tomaste siete segundos en correr allá y de regreso.’’ Harry asintió, impresionado, ‘’Un niño promedio, con tu estatura y peso, le tomaría unos trece o catorce, así que hiciste muy bien.’’

Abraham aplaudió con sus manos enguantadas,’’¡Yey!’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Ahora,’’ Agarró la canasta de su lado. ‘’cerrarás tus ojos y te pediré que huelas algo, me dirás a qué huele. Debes concentrarte.’’

Abraham asintió emocionado, ‘’Okey, baba, okey.’’ Cerró sus ojos, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, ‘’Listo.’’

Harry lentamente sacó una playera de Isaac y antes de que pudiera jalarla fuera de la canasta por completo, Abraham dio pisotones. ‘’¡Isa!’’

Harry parpedó rápidamente, sorprendido -impresionado. La volvió a meter, sacando ahora una camisa de Liam. La dejó a la mitad de la bolsa mientras Abraham olisqueaba el aire. Inclinó su cabeza antes de sonreír, ‘’¡Liam!’’

Harry mordió su labio, atónito. ‘’Okey, Abraham, el último.’’

‘’¡Oki! ¡Luego almuerzo!’’

‘’Si tienes hambre, podemos parar ahora.’’

Abraham seguía con sus ojos cerrados, ‘’¡Uno más! ¡Uno más!’’

‘’Okey…’’ Harry jaló una antigua playera suya que había lavado muy bien para confundir al niño. La alzó hacia el rostro de Abraham, mirándolo fijamente mientras él olía su alrededor, ‘’¿Puedes olerlo?’’

‘’Huelo baba -mm.’’ Olió la playera, presionando su cara contra esta. ‘’¡Baba!’’

Harry dejó escapar una risa, ‘’Increíble.’’

Abraham abrió sus ojos, parpadeando ante la luz. Agarró la prenda, rozándola contra su rostro. ‘’Quiero.’’

‘’Puedes quedártela.’’

Abraham brincó a su regazo, besando la nariz de Harry. ‘’¡Amo a baba!’’

Harry acarició su suelto cabello, ‘’Y yo te amo a ti.’’

-

‘’Baba,’’ Abraham dio una mordida a su pollo cortado en trozos, ‘’no quiero escuela.’’

‘’No tienes opción, debes ir.’’

‘’Pero, entonces no veré a baba y mami.’’

‘’Así es la vida.’’

Abraham resopló, picoteando su comida. ‘’¿Me dejarás en escuela para siempre?’’

‘’Por supuesto que no.’’ Harry cortó su propia comida, ‘’La escuela es importante para crecer y aprender. Irás a la escuela en Alaska y estoy seguro que la amarás. Harás muchos amigos.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, ‘’Isa es mi amigo.’’

‘’Y tendrás más, así como Isaac tiene. Pero, la escuela no es para hacer amigos, es para aprender.’’ Harry limpió su boca, ‘’Te mandaré a la escuela para que aprendas y te conviertas en algo grandioso, no por amigos.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Okey baba -ser inteligente como baba.’’

‘’Y como mami también.’’

‘’Sí, como mami.’’ Abraham asintió, ‘’Mami es muy inteligente.’’

‘’Lo es,’’ Harry sonrió, agarrando su vaso, ‘’Abraham, para tu habitación en Alaska, ¿de qué color te gustaría que fuera?’’

Abraham se agitó alegremente, ‘’¡Morado!’’

‘’Mm, es un color lindo -¿te gustaría una tele en tu cuarto?’’

‘’Sí, baba. ¡Puedo ver Kenny!’’ Alzó su tenedor con orgullo, ‘’Kenny no es como baba.’’

‘’¿No?’’

‘’No.’’ Abraham sonrió, ‘’Baba es mejor -baba da miedo como lobo.’’ Clavó un pedazo de carne con su tenedor. ‘’Me gusta baba como ahorita.’’

‘’Bueno, en Alaska a veces seré lobo -especialmente cuando duerma. Hace mucho más frío allá; necesitaré mantenerme cálido y asegurarme que tu madre lo esté también.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, ‘’Da miedo…’’

‘’No doy.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Durante la Luna Llena, todos estaremos como lobos -lo verás, no da miedo.’’

-

Louis cambió el agua de todas las flores que cubrían su casa. Abraham lo amaba -y Louis lo amaba hasta cierto punto. No le gustaba despertar y caminar entre ellas -o pensar que era alguien.

Los rituales habían estado perfectos, este día era Tierra y estaba completamente desnudo -sin saber el por qué, pero no podía usar ropa. Harry estaba fuera, comprando más cosas -así Louis pudiera estar acomodando todo. Iban a hacer todo afuera, en el lago, pero empezó a llover y les arruinó sus planes de que sucediera ahí.

Louis honestamente podía decir que estaba feliz -completamente feliz. Todo había estado yendo simplemente bien, muy lindo con ellos. Abraham estaba creciendo rápidamente y convirtiéndose en un niño alegre. Estaba aprendiendo y escuchaba, estaba calmado. Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien que era increíble. Louis de verdad respetaba a los elementos -algo que nunca le había importado en la escuela. Pero, realmente creía que tenían cierta involucración con su felicidad, con su familia.

Una familia.

Louis siempre quiso una familia y tuvo una con CJ hasta que ya no la tuvo. Luego se dio cuenta que una familia no eran sólo sonrisas y cubrir todo. Aprendió, con Harry, que deben haber obstáculos y momentos difíciles -tiempos de tristeza y confusión, enojo. Esas cosas eran elementos que trabajan bien juntos, haciéndolos más fuertes -y así estaba siendo.

Louis alejó su diario, había dibujado unas flores de su casa mientras esperaba. Estaba cubierto en diferente joyería y amaba cada una. No se quitaba su collar, ni siquiera para bañarse -ese era muy especial.

Harry habló desde la entrada, ‘’Omega, llegué a casa.’’

Louis salió de la habitación con curiosidad, ‘’Te tardaste mucho.’’

Harry inhaló, sus ojos viajando por el cuerpo de Louis. ‘’Lo siento.’’

Louis se sonrojó junto a una grande sonrisa, ‘’¿Por llegar tarde o por mirarme así?’’

Harry subió la mirada rápidamente, ‘’Por ambos.’’

Louis se rió, abrazando a su alfa. Jaló hacia abajo a Harry para darle un beso, ‘’¿Por qué tardaste tanto?’’

‘’Tardé mucho en encontrar plantas.’’ Hizo una seña detrás suya hacia las diferentes plantas en el suelo. ‘’Decidí sólo escoger unas que vi mientras manejaba.’’

Louis se golpeó su frente, ‘’¿Más?’’

‘’¿No te gustan las plantas?’’

‘’Las amo -afuera.’’ Abrazó a Harry, ‘’Son maravillosas -sólo que son un poco muy maravillosas. Están en todos lados.’’

‘’Quitaré algunas.’’

‘’No, no, no ahora. Deja que las disfrutemos.’’ Louis fue a recoger dos plantas, ‘’¿Realmente las escogiste tú?’’

Harry hizo una reverencia, ‘’Lo hice.’’

Louis olió la planta, ‘’Mm, pachuli.’’ La dejó abajo, ‘’Nos quedaremos con esta.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Si así lo deseas.’’

Louis la acomodó a un lado de su nuevo sofá, ‘’¿Por qué me pediste estar desnudo?’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Harry removió sus zapatos, ‘’Tierra es mucho sobre el respeto -debo estar más que capaz de mirarte así, desnudo y aún así respetarte lo suficiente para no tocarte. Aprenderé a controlarme -sobre ti, y más importante, permitirte sentirte completamente cómodo conmigo.’’

Louis tocó su pecho, ‘’Eso -es muy lindo… gracias.’’

‘’Sí, omega.’’ Harry agarró la mano de Louis, sentándolo en el sillón. ‘’Tierra es un día muy especial para ti. Da respeto hacia los seres que dan vida.’’ Harry se arrodilló en frente de él. ‘’Hoy es sobre silencio -hablaremos sin hablar.’’

Louis asintió, cruzando sus piernas.

‘’Tierra le da a la vida todo tipo de cosas -vivas o no. Hoy será diferente,’’ Sonrió ‘’deberíamos comer primero y luego recostarnos juntos, finalmente recibirás tus regalos.’’

‘’Sí, alfa.’’

Harry se inclinó, levántadose después. ‘’Hoy no comeremos carne -hoy será dedicado a vegetales, frutas y nueces. Regresaré.’’

Louis sonrió, tocando su estómago. Había ganado un poco de peso con la ridícula cantidad de comida que había estado consumiendo durante las semanas pasadas.

Tierra sonaba interesante. No estaba seguro de cómo hablarían sin hablar pero Louis no lo cuestionaría.

‘’Omega,’’ Harry dejó el plato en el suelo. ‘’por favor, disfruta.’’

Louis sonrió, agarrando una zanahoria. ‘’¿Comerás conmigo?’’

‘’No lo haré.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’¿Por qué no?’’

‘’Esto es para ti, para que comas primero.’’ Harry se sentó, sus piernas cruzadas con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. ‘’Me enseñará control -siempre debería supler para mi familia antes que para mí.’’

Louis mordisqueó su zanahoria, ‘’No me gusta esto.’’

‘’Lo sé, omega.’’ Harry suspiró. ‘’Es un elemento muy importante, uno que pondrá a prueba nuestras emociones, debemos tratar.’’

Louis bajó el vegetal, cubriendo su cuerpo con un edredón cuando le dio frío. ‘’¿Y no podemos hablar?’’

‘’No mucho.’’ Harry sólo lo miraba y a Louis eso le pareció molesto.

‘’No me gusta esto -si no vas a comer conmigo entonces tampoco yo.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Por favor, come.’’

‘’No lo haré,’’ Louis desvió la mirada, ‘’y no me puedes forzar.’’

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, ‘’No es mi elección, esto es Tierra.’’

‘’Si comes conmigo entonces también comeré.’’

‘’Debes ver que tengo control.’’

‘’Sé que tienes control.’’ Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, ‘’No necesitas probármelo.’’

Harry lo miró de cerca, extendiéndose hacia el plato y agarrando un anacardo. Louis asintió una vez, recogiendo su ya mordida zanahoria. ‘’Gracias.’’

Harry sonrió, bajando la mirada, ‘’Por supuesto, Camelia.’’

-

A Louis le gustaba esto.

Habían estado en la cama todo el día, mirándose fijamente por su nuevo espejo de piso. Louis estaba desnudo y era un poco extraño mirarse a él mismo pero teniendo a Harry sosteniéndolo cerca, se había sentido bien.

Harry tenía una pierna extendida sobre las suyas, su mano acariciando la zona del hueso de su cintura. Hacía frío pero Harry estaba cálido -Harry era seguro; estaba seguro.

Harry había dicho que Tierra era un elemento flojo así que estar recostados en la cama todo el día no era una cosa mala por una vez. Louis no lo veía como para una sóla vez.

Había estado hablando con Niall por teléfono, contándole unas cuantas cosas. El omega estaba extremadamente feliz por él, prometiéndolo ir a visitarlo antes de que se fuera. Louis se sentía orgulloso, feliz de que tenía algo que enseñar. Tenía una familia, algo que siempre fue inculcado en los omegas desde que eran niños.

Su mente había estado corriendo kilómetros por minuto -abrumado con la Navidad (que ya había pasado), trabajando, facturas y el cortejo. Había envuelto los regalos la noche pasada mientras Harry estaba afuera comprando más regalos para él, Abraham estaba durmiendo en casa de Harry. Era un poco tarde para Navidad y no tenía el regalo a tiempo, pero a Abraham parecía no molestarle o importarle.

Tenía un par de regalos para Abraham ahora, uno siendo una almohada en forma de elote. Cuando lo vio en la tienda de segunda mano, sabía que tenía que comprarlo sin pensarlo. Había comprado un regalo para Liam, Zayn y para Abraham -aunque ellos no lo celebraban; realmente lo habían ayudado con su hijo. Estaba más que agradecido con ellos.

Le había conseguido algo pequeño a Harry -algo que esperaba que le gustara. La próxima semana sería Fuego e iba a ser un solo día porque Luna Nueva era esa misma semana. La siguiente semana también sería su cumpleaños, algo que había dejado de celebrar. Harry le preguntó si quería ir a cenar, pero Louis preferiría sólo quedarse y dormir con su hijo. No se sentía con ganas de salir.

Le enseñó a Harry a preparar un pastel el día anterior a las dos de la mañana. Abraham iba a estar muy emocionado.

Harry se movió ligeramente, dormido, sus brazos apretando alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Louis sonrió, rozando el brazo del alfa. El silencio no estaba mal, porque no se sentía como silencio. Se sentía como amor siendo intercambiado sin sonido -se sentía muy bien.

‘’Gracias,’’ Louis susurró, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’muchas gracias.’’

-

‘’Mostrar respeto no se dice simplemente.’’ Harry tenía cada regalo acomodado en frente de él, sin envoltura. ‘’Tú estando desnudo y nostros siendo capaces de recostarnos juntos sin hacer el amor es un ejemplo. No quiero que nunca te sientas que si estás desnudo, mostrándote mientras duermes, debes entregarte a mí. Cuando hagamos el amor, debe ser mutuo.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Ya veo.’’

‘’Darte espacio -silencio. Quiero que sepas que no debes de tener miedo en pedir espacio; si necesitas silencio. Mereces todo lo que desees, y yo haré todo para dártelo.’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’Tierra es estabilidad y no quiero que nunca te sientas inestable conmigo. Si alguna vez siento que eso pasa, debes saber que nunca te lo esconderé.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Tierra también es fertilidad. Este es el típico momento en el que hablamos de hijos aunque ya lo hayamos hecho, ¿quieres más hijos?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis asintió tímidamente, ‘’Sí quiero.’’

‘’Esto,’’ Harry acomodó una sábana en frente de Louis. ‘’es uno de los regalos. Es una sábana de fertilidad. Cuando te embaraces, la usaremos para nuestro hijo.’’

Louis tembló, ‘’Sí.’’ La agarró, frotándola contra su rostro.

‘’Esto,’’ Colocó una lámpara de piedra. ‘’es una lámpara de sal del Himalaya. La sal es uno de los más significantes recursos para la Tierra. Esto calentará y limpiará mientras esté encendido.’’

Louis agarró la lámpara, oliéndola. ‘’Es sal.’’ Se rió, lamiéndola. ‘’Salada.’’

Harry sonrió, bajando la mirada. ‘’Lo es.’’

Sábana | Fertilidad.

Lámpara del Himalaya | Limpieza.

Plantas | Crecimiento.

Pulsera para el tobillo de esmeralda | Preserva amor.

Reloj de arena con arena negra | Balance.

Harry ayudó a Louis a atar la pulsera en su tobillo. ‘’Hermoso.’’

Louis sonrió, tocándolo. ‘’Estoy cubierto de joyería.’’

‘’De la realeza.’’ Harry besó su tobillo, ‘’Juro que cuidaré muy bien de ti.’’

Louis se sonrojó, ‘’Sé que lo harás.’’

Harry lo miró entre sus pestañas.

Louis le dio una sonrisa gentil, ‘’Ya cuidas muy bien de mí ahora -no tengo de qué temer, alfa.’’

Harry gateó hasta estar de frente con él, ‘’Sé que no debería estar en tu espacio, pero,’’ Sonrió, exponiendo sus hoyuelos. ‘’cuando dices ciertas cosas -me pongo tan feliz. Todo lo que he hecho ya no existe. Despierto pensando en Abraham y en ti, me duermo igual. Haz cambiado mi vida de maneras que nunca creí.’’

Louis acarició su mejilla, ‘’Estabas a cargo de la Tortura y yo estaba siendo abusado.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Ahora, míranos. Nunca pensamos que estaríamos en los brazos del otro -felices, saludables y vivos.’’ Se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando que Harry se cerniera sobre él. ‘’Y no lo querría de otra manera.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos, una sola lágrima deslizando antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Louis la lamió, apartándola. ‘’Dime -cuando estabas muriendo en la nieve… ¿en qué pensabas?’’

Harry abrió sus ojos, dejando caer lágrimas, su rostro rígido. ‘’En que quiero una familia.’’ Miró fijamente los ojos azules, ‘’Quiero una familia -quiero hijos -quiero ser feliz.’’

Louis limpió sus lágrimas en cuanto salieron, ‘’¿Crees que ya lograste una de esas cosas?’’

Harry sonrió con sus mejillas manchadas, ‘’Creo que ya logré todo.’’


	19. Fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay sangre.

‘’Dios,’’ Louis persiguió a una lagartija que había entrado a su casa debido a las plantas. ‘’ven, ven.’’ Correteó a la pequeña criatura, ‘’Okey… quieto.’’ Se agachó rápidamente.

‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis dio un brinco, perdiendo a la lagartija y atrapando aire en su lugar. Suspiró, la había estado persiguiendo por veinte minutos ahora. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose y girando con un largo fruncido de ceño. ‘’¿Sí?’’

La sonrisa de Abraham se desvaneció, rápidamente bajó su nueva caja de rompecabezas. ‘’Mami…’’ Bajó la mirada, ‘’Abby malo…’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, ‘’No bebé, ven aquí.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Ven.’’

Abraham corrió, con la caja temblando por cada paso. ‘’¿Por qué mami enojado?’’

Louis miró su alrededor, sin lograr visualizar la lagartija. ‘’Hay una lagartija que he estado persiguiendo por un rato y se escapó.’’ Besó la nariz de Abraham, ‘’No importa.’’

Abraham asintió serio, entregándole a Louis su caja de rompecabezas. ‘’Busco por mami.’’ Corrió alrededor de las plantas y flores, asomándose detrás de cada cosa.

Louis murmuró, abrazando la caja. ‘’Tan lindo…’’

Habían pasado el día limpiando -levantando los restos las plantas y las flores -buscando plumas de igual manera. Estaba esperando a que Harry llegara para que pudiera quitar algunas del departamento, simplemente habían muchísimas cosas y su departamento no era lo suficientemente grande. Algo profundo en su pecho quería las vidas de las plantas -pero se le había quitado después de dos abejas, tres caracoles y una lagartija ocupando su espacio.

La semana había estado extremadamente lluviosa. Harry estaba en algún lugar buscando por algún regalo para Louis por la semana de Fuego. Louis estaba ansioso. No era virgen pero se sentía como tal. Harry siempre era amable y lindo con él, como si se fuera a romper. No se imaginaba cómo sería el sexo.

Louis estaba preocupado…

De embarazarse. Quería otro hijo, de verdad lo quería. Desafortunadamente, probablemente no le podría dar hijos a Harry pronto. Harry dijo que tendrían hijos y lo que el alfa decía -lo cumplía. Pero Louis había tenido un momento difícil en producir un hijo; ¿qué pasaría si no puede? ¿Qué si Harry comenzaba a molestarse? No sentía que eso fuera a suceder, pero las personas cambian.

Louis estaba preocupado…

Si regresaban a Alaska, Harry no podía volver al ejército. No es algo que ya haya traído a la conversación, simplemente porque sabe cómo Harry reaccionaría. No quería que el alfa se sintiera que le estaba metiendo presión. Harry quiere un hijo porque Harry quiere un hijo; no porque esté tratando de huir de algo.

Louis aprendió muy rápido que Harry corría hacia las cosas, no lejos de ellas.

No quería que su alfa lo dejara un día -dejar su familia construida. Harry no podía irse. Louis sería fuerte si tenía que serlo, pero Harry lo consentía mucho, lo hacía sentir como si nada los pudiera separar. Louis creía eso, tenía una fuerte esperanza en eso. Había aprendido a ser independiente y Harry había destrozado eso rápidamente.

Louis podría estar solo, especialmente por Abraham y por él, pero no quería estarlo. Amaba a Harry, amaba estar con él -no quería que se separaran.

Louis había estado comiendo fruta todo el día porque leyó en una revista del trabajo que la fruta incrementaba las posibilidades de embarazarse. Era pura mierda, pero Louis lo trataría de igual manera porque le daba ilusión.

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham gritó, arrodillándose en una esquina. ‘’¡Encontré lagartija!’’

Louis se levantó, dejando la caja en la mesa. Se puso en cuclillas a un lado de su hijo quien tenía sus manos unidas. ‘’¿La tienes, precioso?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Pasó su mirada hacia Louis, ‘’¿Qué hago con ella, mami?’’

‘’La llevaremos afuera, bebé, no la mataremos.’’ Ayudó a Abraham a pararse, caminando hacia la puerta. Louis la abrió, dejando que su hijo pusiera a la lagartija en el piso.

Abraham se rió, saludando con la mano a la criatura. ‘’Amiga, mami.’’

‘’Sí, bebé.’’ Louis sonrió, caminando hacia afuera, mirando la pesada lluvia caer. Sus ojos pasearon hasta llegar a las brillantes luces en el final de las escaleras. Lentamente alcanzó a Abraham, estremeciéndose ante el auto familiar.

‘’No…’’ Parpadeó rápidamente, asegurándose de que en verdad era CJ el que salía del coche. Inhaló cuando el abogado de CJ salió justo después que él, con un paraguas en la mano. Louis cerró sus ojos bruscamente ante su propia abogada, saliendo de un diferente automóvil. Agarró a Abraham por las axilas, haciendo que el pequeño dejara de saludar a su nueva amiga.

‘’Mami…’’ La cabeza de Abraham se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de su padre. ‘’Papi…’’

Louis apretó su mandíbula, sus ojos agrandándose ligeramente ante las vendas en el rostro y cuello de CJ. Tragó fuertemente cuando se le acercó.

‘’Louis.’’

‘’CJ.’’

La abogada de Louis se paró a su lado. ‘’Estamos aquí para hablar.’’

Louis asintió una vez, frotando suavemente la cabeza de su hijo quien estaba sollozando. ‘’¿De qué?’’

La mujer suspiró, ‘’CJ ha sido atacado -por alguien que parece cercano a ti.’’

Louis mordió su lengua por un segundo cuando la respiración de Abraham se entrecortó. ‘’No tenemos nada que ver con CJ.’’

‘’Nos gustaría ir a la Corte a hablar, porque ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos si no es ahí.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Vale.’’ Fulminó con la mirada a su ex-esposo que parecía estar a cinco segundos de golpearlo. ‘’Necesitaré mi corona,’’ Escupió Louis, ‘’antes de salir en público.’’ Se giró en sus talones, ‘’Pueden esperar afuera.’’

-

‘’¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amante?’’

‘’¿Es necesario que lo diga?’’

El abogado de CJ sonrió ligeramente, ‘’Por ley, no lo es.’’

‘’Entonces no es asunto suyo.’’ Louis tenía sus piernas cruzadas, su corona posando en su cabeza como de la realeza. Mecía a Abraham suavemente, su cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho. ‘’¿Algo más?’’

‘’El hombre con el que estás, ¿habló sobre lastimar a CJ?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis mintió.

‘’¿Estás seguro? Porque CJ dijo que entró a su casa en la noche -lo amenazó a él y a su omega.’’

‘’No es mi problema que CJ tenga tantos enemigos. Nunca ha podido mantener cerrada su boca.’’ Louis gruñó, ‘’Lo que le pasó no es de mi incumbencia y honestamente, no me importa. Estoy aquí simplemente porque fui llamado por mi abogada, no por otra razón.’’

CJ azotó su puño contra la mesa, ‘’¡Tú te hiciste esto, Louis!’’ Se levantó, ‘’Yo fui bueno -¡y me mandaste a tu puta basura de alfa a por mí!’’ El abogado de CJ se paró, sentando al alfa de regreso.

Louis se quedó en la misma posición, sin afectarle físicamente, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente. Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Estás asustando a mi hijo, compórtate.’’

CJ se rió, ‘’¿Sintiéndote alto y poderoso de repente? ¡Olvidas que es mi hijo también!’’

‘’Abraham es mi hijo, no tuyo.’’

‘’¿No te cogí?’’ Se rió entre dientes, inclinándose hacia adelante. ‘’¿No golpeé ese dulce trasero una y otra vez? Te hice gritar por eso, Louis.’’

Louis casi se atraganta, sus dedos temblaban. Lamió sus labios, ‘’¿Recuerdas cuando me aventaste por las escaleras después de que mi prueba salió negativa?’’ Sonrió, ‘’¿Y tuve que decirles a todos que me tropecé? Soy muy bueno fingiendo cosas, CJ, no es difícil cuando se trata de alguien tan vil.’’

CJ gruñó.

Louis lo ignoró, mirando fijamente a su abogado. ‘’Me iré si no controlas a tu animal.’’ Exhaló, ‘’Recuérdele que estoy cargando a mi hijo.’’

CJ empujó la mesa y Louis se levantó rápidamente. Retrocedió a la pared más cercana, sus ojos agrandados y sus manos sosteniendo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Abraham.

‘’¿Crees que eres muy puto inteligente, no? ¿No?’’

Louis tragó fuertemente cuando la policía entro a la habitación, sentando a CJ.

‘’¡Estoy bien!’’ Los apartó de encima, ‘’Tu alfa está muerto.’’ Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’¡Destrozó mi cara! ¡Me ahorcó -merece ser arrestado!’’

El abogado de CJ se arregló su corbata, ‘’Louis, ¿nos sería posible conversar con el alfa?’’

Louis frotó la espalda de Abraham, quedándose contra la pared. Negó con su cabeza, ‘’Él no hizo nada.’’

‘’¡Sí lo hizo!’’ La policía agarró nuevamente a CJ. ‘’¡Lo vi!’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Está mintiendo.’’

‘’¡¿A quién le van a creer?!’’ CJ se arrancó las vendas vendas del rostro, mostrando las profundas marcas. Louis se estremeció, mirando directo a las gruesas cicatrices. ‘’¡Mira mi puta cara!’’

Louis no se inmutó, ‘’Él no lo tocó.’’

‘’Puto,’’ CJ saltó por encima de la mesa, corriendo en dirección a Louis. Louis corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, con Abraham gritando en sus brazos. Arregló la corona que casi se cayó de su cabeza, sus rodillas chocaban en nerviosismo.

Besó la cabeza de su hijo, ‘’Está todo bien, bebé, está bien.’’

‘’¡Puta -perra!’’ La policía lo tenían presionado contra la pared. ‘’¡Él me hizo esto!’’

Abraham alzó su rostro, ‘’¡Para!’’ Chilló, ‘’¡Baba no hizo nada!’’

‘’¡Cállate, pequeña excusa inútil de alfa!’’

‘’¡Oye!’’ Louis se acercó a la pelea que se hacía contra la pared, ‘’¡Es mi puto hijo! ¡Cuida cómo le hablas -cerdo abusivo! No tienes nada que ver conmigo ahora, CJ, ¿crees que voy a aguantar esto? ¡Estás fuera de tu puta mente!’’

Abraham frotó su nariz, asintiendo en acuerdo con su madre.

‘’Déjenme ir,’’ CJ inhaló, ‘’déjenme ir.’’

Un oficial se paró en medio de ambos, mientras el abogado estaba siendo inútil y asustado en una esquina. ‘’CJ -se supone que te ibas a comportar.’’

CJ se dejó caer drásticamente en la silla, ‘’No dejaré pasar esto, Louis, sé que fue él. Casi me mata y va a recibir su merecido.’’

‘’¡Baba es más fuedte que antiguo papi!’’ Abraham trató de gruñir, aún temblando y llorando. ‘’¡Nadie más fuedte que baba!’’

CJ miró fijamente a Abraham hasta que el niño desvío la mirada, asustado. ‘’Sé lo que pasó.’’

Louis miró a la policía y luego al abogado de CJ. ‘’¿Le cree a este desastre de ‘supuesto’ alfa antes que a mí?’’

El abogado de CJ se enderezó, ‘’CJ no se atacó a él mismo. Siempre ha sido un individuo digno.’’

Louis se carcajeó sin remordimiento, ‘’¿Digno? ¿No vio lo que pasó? ¿Cree que yo dejaré pasar esto? ¡Trató de atacarme! ¡Es inestable!’’

El abogado se paró más cerca cuando la policía mantuvo a CJ abajo. ‘’¿Viste a CJ en la playa?’’

‘’Está cambiando el tema.’’ Louis gruñó.

‘’¿Lo viste o no?’’

‘’Lo vi -¡me amenazó con marcarme otra vez! ¡Me quité la marca por una razón!’’ Louis se arrepintió de esas palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca.

‘’¿Te quitaste tu marca, sin decirle a CJ?’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Lo hice.’’

‘’Louis,’’ La engreída aura del abogado llenó la habitación, ‘’déjame preguntarte algo, ¿crees que -en la Corte, que el juez se pondrá de tu lado cuando te quitaste tu marca? CJ tiene el corazón roto -haz roto su conexión.’’ Louis abrió su boca, pero fue interrumpido. ‘’¿De verdad? Él sólo estaba actuando como alfa protector.’’

‘’Este mundo tiene una visión repugnante de protección.’’

‘’CJ está estresado, trabaja mucho. Es un muy conocido alfa. Ahora, si aún deseas llevar este pequeño desastre a la Corte -puedes.’’

‘’Si le digo a mi alfa lo que acaba de pasar aquí, él se pondrá muy ‘protector’ también.’’

‘’Sí, lo entiendo.’’ El hombre sonrió, ‘’Pero al final, Abraham se irá a una casa estable -eres un omega soltero. Déjame ser honesto aquí -no queremos eso. Una vez que el juez vea que te la quitaste, que estás batallando, soltero -venga.’’

Louis se quedó callado porque sabía que tenía razón.

‘’Ahora, te preguntaré otra vez.’’ Posó una mano en el hombro del muy serio CJ. ‘’¿Tu alfa puso sus manos sobre CJ?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Mentiroso.’’ CJ sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Sabes que lo hizo.’’

‘’No lo hizo.’’ Louis no miró al alfa, ‘’Estaba en casa.’’

El abogado suspiró, ‘’Solicitaremos una orden si es necesario.’’

‘’Hagan lo que deseen, mi alfa no hizo nada.’’

CJ resopló, ‘’Tu alfa… Yo soy tu alfa.’’

Louis acomodó a Abraham en sus brazos, riéndose. ‘’Quisieras. Arruinaste todo por tu propia destrucción.’’

‘’Traeré al omega con el que estaba para que hable.’’

Louis se tensó, ‘’Si eso te hace feliz.’’

El abogado de CJ cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo. ‘’¿Así que nos das permiso?’’

‘’Sin importar lo que diga, lo harán. Han puesto a mi hijo y a mí bajo circunstancias que no necesitamos, ni merecemos.’’ Louis caminó hacia la silla que estaba a un lado de CJ, agarrando su mochila. ‘’Si alguna vez te acercas a mi casa sin una orden, o un permiso de la Corte, haré que te arresten.’’

CJ tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, carcajeando. ‘’¡Sólo admítelo Louis!’’

Louis se giró, ‘’Déjeme preguntarle algo, señor.’’ Se paró más cerca, eliminando cualquier rastro de miedo de sus hombros. ‘’¿Por qué mi alfa, un militar de raza-pura, simplemente lastimaría a CJ? Hm, ¿no le sería más fácil matarlo? ¿Alguien vio a mi alfa entrar a su casa?’’

El abogado miró rápidamente a CJ, ‘’¿Militar? ¿Es un lobo?’’

La cabeza de CJ se alzó lentamente, ‘’Lo es.’’

El abogado gruñó, ‘’¡¿Y no pensaste en decirme?! ¡Es un militar -es raza-pura!’’

‘’¡Me atacó!’’

Louis se apartó de la discusión, con calma en sus hombros.

‘’Eso no importa -¡nadie lo creerá!’’ El abogado golpeó la mesa, ‘’¡Nadie lo meterá a la cárcel, nunca lo permitirán!’’

Louis tragó fuertemente, con su cabeza levantada mientras salía por las puertas principales, Abraham estaba abrazado aún más cerca a su pecho.

-

Louis podía oler a Harry cuando se detuvo en frente de su puerta -las feromonas del alfa estaban descontroladas. Louis trató de sonreírle a los vecinos quienes estaban asomados, intrigados.

La puerta se abrió por completo, revelando al furioso alfa. Los ojos de Harry estaban enormes, su mano apretando el costado de la puerta hasta que tronó. ‘’Hoy es Fuego.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Lo siento.’’

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron más, ‘’¿Dónde está?’’

Louis tragó saliva, ‘’No puedo ahora mismo, Harry. Déjame entrar, tengo a mi hijo y estamos congelados.’’

Harry se apartó del camino ligeramente, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire en cuanto Louis entró. Ignoró la respiración de Harry, pasando a su lado hasta su habitación. Miró alrededor, hacia las bolsas que habían sido tiradas en el piso. Louis apretó sus labios, calmándose cuando Harry entró al cuarto.

Gentilmente recostó a su durmiente bebé, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. ‘’Duerme bien, precioso.’’ Louis besó su rostro, presionando su cabeza contra la de Abraham, ‘’Tan valiente.’’ Le dio un último beso antes de levantarse y salir nuevamente de la habitación. Se estremeció cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse -tan ligeramente.

Louis se sentó en la silla de la cocina, quitándose sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Apartó su corona, posándola en la mesa. Harry eventualmente dejó de mirarlo fijamente y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. Louis no lo miró, retirándose su mochila.

‘’¿Dónde estabas?’’

Louis mordisqueó su mejilla, jugando con su brazalete. ‘’¿Estás enojado?’’

‘’¡Claro que lo estoy!’’ Harry gruñó, inclinándose más cerca. ‘’Llegas a casa oliendo a ese mestizo, ¡con Abraham oliendo a él! ¡Estás angustiado y no puedo salir para ir a buscarlo!’’ Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, ‘’¿Dónde estabas?’’

Louis entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, ‘’Si vuelves a gritar en mi casa, puedes irte.’’ Harry se hizo hacia atrás, paralizado. ‘’Mi hijo está durmiendo.’’ Se inclinó hacia adelante, ‘’Así que mantén baja tu voz.’’

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, el silencio de Harry era principalmente porque estaba sin palabras.

Louis se quitó la pulsera y Harry agarró su muñeca. ‘’Por favor,’’ Mantuvo su cabeza agachada, ‘’no te la quites.’’

Louis apartó su mano, ‘’Haré lo que quiera.’’ Dejó el brazalete en la mesa, frotando su muñeca.

Harry mantuvo su cabeza inclinada, ‘’Por favor -olvidé que -no puedo actuar como quiera -olvidé preguntarte si estás bien primero.’’ Tragó saliva, ‘’Por favor…’’

Louis frotó sus ojos, tratando de relajarse. Suspiró cuando vio a Harry en sus rodillas, su cabeza en su regazo mientras susurraba. ‘’Omega, por favor… no te gritaré otra vez. Lo siento -lo siento…’’

Louis cerró sus ojos antes de poner una mano en el cabello de Harry. Pasó sus dedos por este, calmándose cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban por el salvaje y largo cabello. Se inclinó hacia abajo, respirando en el alfa, dejando su nariz en los despeinados rizos. ‘’Debemos hablar.’’

Harry subió la mirada lentamente, ‘’Okey, omega. Prometo que no gritaré.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Louis removió sus manos, ahuecándolas juntas en su lugar. ‘’Por favor, siéntate.’’

Harry lo hizo, llevando su silla más cerca hasta que Louis estuvo entre sus piernas abiertas. ‘’Sí.’’

‘’CJ,’’ Louis se tensó cuando Harry lo hizo, ‘’vino con su abogado -con mi abogada.’’ Harry no dijo nada. ‘’Hablamos en la Corte, en una habitación con su abogado.’’ Louis mordió su labio, ‘’CJ te quiere en prisión por atacarlo.’’

Harry parpadeó hacia Louis, sin dar una sola expresión -una cara que recuerda ver cuando conoció a Harry.

Louis frotó su rostro, ‘’Dice que lo atacaste -te quiere muerto. Quiere que su omega lo defienda.’’

Nuevamente, sin expresión.

Louis desvío la mirada, ‘’Trató de atacarme.’’ Ahí estaba. Harry se aferró a su propia pierna, su mandíbula apretándose fuertemente. ‘’Dijo cosas horribles -lo amenacé con ir a la Corte con el vídeo de la habitación en la que estábamos. El abogado descubrió que me quité la marca -ni siquiera obtendría un juicio si lo intentara, porque CJ sólo estaba actuando como un alfa ‘protector.’’

Los puños de Harry se abrieron y cerraron; la respiración de Louis seguía el patrón.

‘’Mentí, dije que no lo hiciste.’’ Los puños de Harry se detuvieron. ‘’Dije que estabas en casa. Cuando me preguntaron tu nombre, no se los di. Abraham también te defendió -trató.’’ Louis se rió con tristeza, ‘’Te defendimos. CJ está muy enojado.’’ Louis mordisqueó su labio superior, ‘’Al final, dije que eres militar de raza-pura. Ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo se me ocurrió que ayudaría para tu defensa. Sólo lo habrías matado.’’ Frotó su antebrazo, ‘’El abogado estaba molesto -diciendo que nadie te metería a la cárcel.’’

‘’Nadie lo hará.’’ Harry finalmente habló, ‘’Incluso si lo mato, simplemente me mandarán de regreso a Alaska y matar a un mestizo allá no es visto como crimen, especialmente a uno tan asqueroso. Nunca seré metido a una prisión de aquí; el Consejo de Alaska nunca lo permitiría.’’ Harry agarró los temblorosos dedos de Louis, llevándolos a su boca. ‘’Lo que haz hecho -por mí, es algo indescriptible. Me haz defendido contra alguien que te causa miedo.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Gracias.’’

Louis asintió, sus labios estaban temblando.

‘’Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así y luego llegar a casa -conmigo siendo horrible. Conmigo gritándote y haciéndote sentir peor.’’ Puso una mano en la mejilla del omega, dejando que Louis se acurrucara en esta. ‘’No mereces eso.’’

Louis gimió suavemente, parándose para sentarse en las piernas de Harry. Envolvió el cuello del alfa con sus brazos, olisqueándolo. ‘’Le dijo a Abraham inútil.’’ Louis lloró fuertemente en el hombro del alfa. ‘’Juré que no dejaría que Abraham escuchara otra horrible palabra de su boca.’’ El cuerpo de Louis dolía con cada sollozo. ‘’¡Y tuvo que escuchar eso! ¡Mi bebé -gritó y trató de ayudar -y le dicen inútil!’’

Harry frotó la espalda del omega, ‘’Arreglaré esto, lo prometo.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis se apartó, rozando su rostro con su mano. ‘’Incluso si no te sentencian -serás regresado a Alaska -nos dejarás, por favor.’’ Louis lloró, ‘’Soy vulnerable -soy emocional, no me dejes, alfa.’’ Tembló, ‘’¡Por favor, no me dejes!’’

Harry cargó a Louis, yendo a la puerta principal. Salió, ignorando las miradas de todos los vecinos. Arrulló al omega hacia atrás y adelante, frotando y dando suaves palmaditas en su espalda hasta que Louis estaba respirando nuevamente. Besó la glándula de esencia de Louis, llenando al omega de la suya en largas ráfagas. ‘’Aire, aire.’’ Harry susurró suavemente, ‘’Aire está en todos lados para que lo tomes -acéptalo en tus pulmones.’’

Louis tomó grandes bocanadas del lluvioso y frío aire.

‘’Más lento, omega, más lento, bebé.’’ Cerró sus ojos, lamiendo el costado de la garganta de Louis con su lengua plana. ‘’Buen omega, dulce Camelia. No te dejaré ahora. Te cuidaré muy bien, lo haré.’’ Lo meció, ‘’Aquí estás.’’ Harry jaló el rostro de Louis de su glándula, lamiendo sus ojos y sus mejillas. ‘’Aquí está mi hermoso omega, tan encantador.’’

Louis chilló, inclinándose hacia las lamidas que estaba recibiendo. Gimió cuando Harry se detuvo, sus ojos aún cerrados y su cara regresando a la glándula de Harry.

Harry sonrió tiernamente, ‘’Tan lindo, Camelia.’’ Le dio un último beso al hombro de Louis antes de levantarse y volver al interior.

-

‘’Gracias, Zayn.’’ Harry escribió algo debajo en un pedazo de papel. ‘’¿Cuánto tiempo?’’

‘’Estoy un poco oxidado -diez minutos.’’

‘’Así está bien.’’ Harry dobló el papel, metiéndolo a su bolsillo. ‘’Llámame.’’

‘’Sí señor.’’

Harry colgó justo en cuanto Abraham salió de la habitación, arropado por completo y frotando su ojo. ‘’Baba…’’

‘’Abraham…’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza, extendiendo sus brazos para el pequeño niño quien de alguna manera se veía aún más pequeño de lo normal. ‘’Ven a mí.’’ Abraham caminó lentamente, desorientado. Harry lo cargó una vez que llegó a sus manos. ‘’¿Cómo dormiste?’’

‘’Bien…’’ Se recargó contra el pecho de Harry, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. ‘’Vi papi…’’

‘’Eso escuché.’’ Harry lo meció en su rodilla. ‘’¿Te gustaría hablar de eso -o tal vez tienes hambre?’’

‘’Casi lastima a mami…’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, subiendo la mirada hacia el alfa. ‘’Dijo que baba lo lastimó -pero, pero yo dije que baba no lo hizo.’’ Bajó su mirada, ‘’Aunque baba lo hizo.’’

‘’Mentiste -por mí.’’

Abraham asintió en silencio.

‘’Algo que no quiero nunca para ti.’’ Alzó el rostro del pequeño, ‘’Gracias, Abraham, por ser fuerte -por defenderme y por proteger a mami. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a mentir por mí.’’

‘’Pero -entonces baba en problemas.’’

‘’Entonces será mi problema, no tuyo.’’ Besó la frente de Abraham, ‘’Sólo eres un niño, no deberías mentir por nadie.’’

‘’Mami mintió igual…’’

‘’Algo que tampoco quiero. No quiero poner a ninguno de los dos en una posición que sientan que tienen que mentir por mí. Si hice algo, entonces cargaré con la culpa.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’Papi dijo que lastimará a baba y -¡y yo dije que baba es más fuerte que papi!’’

Harry se rió entre dientes, ‘’¿De verdad lo dijiste?’’

‘’¡Sí, tú dijiste que nadie puede lastimar a baba!’’

‘’Así es, pero -mentí.’’ Abraham hizo un puchero. ‘’Hay una manera en la que alguien puede hacerlo.’’

‘’¿C-cómo?’’

‘’Lastimando a mami y a ti.’’ Harry sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Si ustedes dos terminan heridos, baba lo sentirá mucho, estaré muy triste. Quiero que ambos estén siempre seguros y hoy, no lo estuvieron. No sabía dónde estaban -estaba asustado.’’

‘’¿Sustado?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Suspiró, ‘’Estaba muy asustado de que estuvieran lastimados y que yo no podría encontrarlos. Necesito ser capaz de llegar a ustedes, siempre. Cuando no puedo, me siento débil -herido, asustado y enfermo de mi estómago. Ustedes son mi familia y debo asegurarme que estén a salvo.’’

Abraham tocó el rostro de Harry, ‘’Amo a baba -me haces sentir a mí y mami seguros siempre.’’ Presionó su oreja contra el pecho de Harry, ‘’Pero -mami y yo tenemos que asegurarnos que baba está a salvo también.’’

-

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo?’’ Louis preguntó, poniéndose su nueva bata. Miró al alfa meter prendas dobladas en una larga y antigua maleta de Louis. ‘’¿Alfa?’’

‘’Empacando.’’

Abraham se balanceó en una ya llena maleta. ‘’¡Hola mami! -¡Me gusta tu vestido!’’

Louis le dio a Abraham una rápida sonrisa, arrodillándose. ‘’Harry, ¿por qué estás empacando?’’

‘’Me siento incómodo cuando no sé dónde están ustedes.’’ Subió el cierre de la maleta llena, dejándola a un lado antes de agarrar un bolso de lona. ‘’Vas a mudarte conmigo.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’¿Qué?’’

Harry adentró los juguetes de Abraham, ‘’Vas a mudarte conmigo.’’

Louis se enderezó, ‘’¿Quién dice?’’

Harry se giró, mirándolo dos veces. ‘’Oh -te ves bien,’’ Tragó fuertemente, ‘’hermoso en -la bata.’’

Louis se cruzó de brazos, ‘’Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor?’’

‘’¡Mis juguetes!’’ Abraham señaló la bolsa, ‘’¡No tiren!’’

‘’No lo haré.’’ Se levantó, agarrando la mano de Louis. ‘’Quédate aquí, Abraham, hablaré con tu madre.’’

‘’¡Sí, baba!’’ Abraham continuó meciéndose, en su trasero sobre el equipaje.

‘’Omega.’’ Harry cerró la puerta, ‘’Dios, te ves increíble.’’

Louis le dio una mirada, ‘’¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que me iba a mudar?’’

‘’No iba -sólo lo iba a hacer.’’

‘’¿No crees que tal vez me gustaría saber?’’

Harry cruzó sus brazos, ‘’No me importó, honestamente. Te necesito cerca -si vamos a irnos a Alaska pronto, igual debemos mudarnos juntos aquí.’’

‘’Sí, pero hay cosas que quiero saber.’’ Louis rodó sus ojos, ‘’Comunicación, Harry, comunicación -¡aire!’’

Harry intentó no reír, sosteniendo a Louis por su cintura. ‘’Lo siento.’’ Lo besó lentamente, su lengua hundiéndose en la boca del omega, sorprendiéndolo. Presionó a Louis contra la pared, lamiendo la lengua contraria. ‘’Lo siento.’’ Habló entre besos, ‘’No estés enojado conmigo.’’ Harry tocó la corta bata de seda, ‘’¿Me perdonas, por favor? Pondré todo de regreso.’’

Louis exhaló con un escalofrío, ‘’No lo hagas… no es que no quiera mudarme. Sólo me gustaría que me dijeras.’’

‘’Lo sé, amas tu independencia.’’ Harry tocó el costado del muslo de Louis, arrastrando su mano hacia arriba. ‘’Pero es más fácil para mi cordura si estás más cerca de mí.’’

Los ojos de Louis pestañearon cuando Harry llevó más hacia arriba su mano, deslizándose debajo de la prenda de seda, presionando su piel recién lavada. Pasó su mano detrás del trasero de Louis, apretándolo con fuerza. ‘’Mm…’’

Harry mordió el labio de Louis, ‘’Sin ropa interior…’’

‘’No…’’ Louis susurró. Abrió su boca cuando Harry fue debajo de su bata, sus manos ocupándose de cada glúteo. Gruñó cuando la pierna del alfa se presionó contra su entrepierna.

‘’Comparé muchas,’’ Besó al omega. ‘’mucha -lencería. Hermosas bragas que podrás usar cuando quieras -mm.’’ Gruñó bajito, ‘’Te verás tan hermoso.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, frotándose contra Harry, deteniéndose cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta. Harry agarró la perilla, cerrando la puerta de golpe antes de que Abraham pudiese abrirla. ‘’Haré que olvides este día, lo prometo.’’

Louis asintió rápidamente, sus sentidos al borde de colapsar. ‘’Sí -por favor…’’

Harry cerró la puerta nuevamente cuando el pequeño trató de abrirla. ‘’Ve al baño,’’ Harry inhaló, ‘’estás mojado -y aunque hueles delicioso, tu hijo se está enojando.’’

Louis salió bruscamente de su pequeño mundo, parpadeando. Miró hacia la puerta donde Abraham estaba golpeando.

‘’¡Abre! ¡Abre la puerta ahora!’’

Louis corrió rápidamente al baño.

Harry sacudió sus hombros antes de abrir la puerta. ‘’Abraham, no patees puertas.’’

‘’¡No abrió!’’ Abraham frunció el ceño. La miró fijamente, ‘’No me gusta esta puerta.’’

Harry sonrió, cargando al pequeño, meciéndolo a los lados. ‘’¿Te gustaría vivir en casa de baba, Abraham?’’

‘’¿Casa de baba?’’ Abraham rió, ‘’¡Sí!’’

Harry lo abrazó, bailando por toda la habitación. ‘’Entonces tú y mami vendrán a vivir conmigo.’’

‘’¡Yey!’’ Abraham alzó dos manos hacia el techo, ‘’¡Familia!’’

-

‘’Harry.’’ Louis trotó del baño de Harry hasta su maleta. ‘’¡Tengo que irme!’’

Harry había hablado serio sobre Louis mudándose. Había empacado sus cosas muy rápido -por una vez, Louis estaba feliz de que no tuviera tantas posesiones. Habían mudado todo en dos días, muchas cosas siendo tiradas. Los únicos muebles que habían conservado fue el ‘sofá’, el nido de Louis y el de Abraham. Louis se quedó con uno -dos jarrones de flores y dos macetas con plantas. Habían encontrado muchas plumas amarillas escondidas debajo de algunos objetos.

Habían cambiado Fuego al fin de semana, dos días antes de Luna Nueva -por todo lo que estaba pasando. Mañana sería el día.

‘’¡Alfa!’’ Louis gruñó, colocándose sus pantalones. ‘’¡Me voy!’’ Jaló sus zapatos después, agarrando su mochila, caminando fuera de la habitación. Corrió a la cocina, pasando cuidadosamente por Abraham e Isaac quienes estaban sentados en el piso.

‘’Mami,’’ Abraham se levantó, agarrándose a su pierna. ‘’¿Por qué estás corriendo?’’

‘’Tengo que ir a trabajar, bebé.’’ Agarró un plátano y una botella de agua. ‘’¿Dónde está baba?’’

‘’Afuera con Zayn y Liam, mami.’’ Abraham jaloneó a Louis hasta que bajó la mirada. ‘’Besos.’’

Louis se agachó, besando a Abraham en los labios. ‘’Adiós, bebé, dale besos a baba por mí.’’

‘’¡Okey!’’ Abraham fue corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa.

‘’Adiós Isaac.’’ Louis besó al niño en la frente, ‘’Los veré a todos a las siete, ¿okey?’’

‘’Okey, frænka.’’ Isaac sonrió, ‘’¡Te amo!’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Te amo, ten un lindo día.’’ Corrió a la puerta principal, trotando afuera hasta su auto. ‘’Tengo que irme, tengo que irme.’’

‘’¡Omega!’’

Louis se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta de su coche. ‘’¿Alfa?’’

Harry llegó trotando por las escaleras de su casa, caminando descalzo y sin camisa, hasta su automóvil. Louis sacudió su cabeza, incluso cuando el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve -estaba nevando y Harry no sentía nada. ‘’Te vas y no te despides.’’ Harry jaló la puerta para abrirla por completo. ‘’No hagas eso.’’

Louis gimió, ‘’Tengo que irme, Harry, llegaré tarde. Tu casa está más alejada que la mía.’’

Harry agarró sus mejillas con una mano, apretándolas hasta que los labios de Louis se juntaron. ‘’Despídete con un beso.’’

Louis hizo un puchero, besando al alfa. Sostuvo la mano que estaba en su rostro. ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’Te amo,’’ Harry murmuró, besando nuevamente a Louis -una y otra vez. ‘’Mm, no vayas al trabajo.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos, apartándose. ‘’Ya te di besos.’’ Rozó sus narices, juntándolas suavemente. ‘’Te veré a las siete.’’

‘’¿Dónde está tu corona?’’

Louis rápidamente tocó su cabeza, ‘’Oh -la olvidé.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’No importa.’’ Tocó su cuello, asegurándose que tenía su collar.

‘’No.’’ Harry gruñó, sosteniendo otra vez la cara de Louis. ‘’La traeré -todos deben saber que estás siendo cortejado.’’

Louis se rindió, tratando de hablar. ‘’Bien.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Puedes regresar adentro y dejarme besarte.’’ Frotó su pulgar contra los labios hechos puchero de Louis. ‘’Mm, te compraré lencería hoy.’’

Louis golpeó ligeramente la mano de Harry. ‘’Alfa, por favor.’’ Gruñó, ‘’Tengo que irme.’’

‘’Bien, bien.’’ Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, ‘’Cuando nos mudemos -te prometo que no trabajarás.’’

‘’¿Haremos esto ahora?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Te lo estoy impidiendo.’’

‘’Trabajaré.’’

‘’Promete que no lo harás, omega, ¿por favor?’’

Louis pretendió pensarlo, ‘’No.’’

‘’Entonces no te puedes ir.’’ Harry recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Louis. ‘’Puedes quedarte conmigo.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’ Louis trató no reírse, ‘’¡Debo irme!’’

‘’Promete.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Pateó sus piernas, riendo. ‘’¡Me aburriré!’’

‘’No lo harás -te mantendré ocupado.’’

Louis se sonrojó, recargando su cabeza contra el asiento. ‘’Un día.’’

‘’Si estás embarazado, no trabajarás.’’

‘’Lo prometo -pero si no lo estoy, trabaré un día por semana.’’

‘’No puedes pagar facturas.’’

‘’Puedo pagar una.’’

‘’Ninguna.’’

‘’Puedo comprar despensa.’’

‘’Puedes comprar sólo pan.’’

‘’¡Qué!’’

Harry se rió, alzando el suéter de Louis para besar su estómago. ‘’Te consentiré.’’

Louis sonrió, mordiendo su labio. ‘’Ya lo haces.’’

Harry subió la mirada, ‘’Más -más y más.’’ Le dio a su estómago un último beso. ‘’Te haré el omega más feliz del mundo.’’

Louis atrajo el rostro de Harry lentamente, besándolo. ‘’Ya soy el omega más feliz del mundo.’’ Los labios de Harry se alzaron en una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Louis pinchó su nariz, ‘’Ahora, necesito mi corona.’’

Harry gruñó.

-

Fuego.

Creación y Destrucción.

Pasión.

El departamento ahora estaba vacío, no había nada más que velas rodeándolos. Las flamas les daban un brillo a sus pieles, poniendo fuego en sus ojos. Ambos estaban desnudos -de cabeza a pies. Había un regalo, tres almohadas y una sábana. Estaba cálido -nadie estaba hablando.

Habían flamas bailando, animándolos.

Fuego está atento.

Las llamas les rogaban que dejaran de sonreír, les rogaban que bailaran -así que Harry tomó su mano y bailaron.

No había música, pero había mucho sonido. Los latidos de dos corazones juntos, creando un sonido que nunca podría ser producido por un instrumento. Sus pies moviéndose en sincronía incluso cuando ninguno de los dos sabía bailar. Era hermoso, cuerpos tan diferentes, copiando al otro en una perfecta armonía.

Fuego es fuerza.

El baile terminó en risas, besos y cariños. Carcajadas en una casa vacía que estaba muy lejos del vacío. Emociones -amor, llenando cada hueco del aire que inhalaban. Estaban felices -estaban enamorados.

‘’Ven, omega hermoso.’’ El alfa lo recostó en la manta, su cabeza descansando en la almohada. ‘’Encantador…’’ Besó debajo, hacia su estómago, succionando fuertes marcas en su tierna piel. Su piel se hormigueaba con cada sonido -finalmente sonido. Sus manos cubrían cada centímetro de la limpia piel, siempre buscando por algo -algo que le alertara que su omega no era un ángel. Algo que le dijera que no había encontrado un ángel. Algo que le dijera que su omega no es mucho para él. Nunca podría encontrar algo -nunca había nada que se lo dijera. Era perfecto desde su bella marca en el tobillo. Era un ángel y estando desnudo se veía increíble.

Los dedos del alfa se clavaron en su piel, haciendo a su amor sentirse tranquilo -seguro. Sus labios ardieron sobre marcas en zonas que él sería el último en ver. Su lengua y dientes trabajando juntos en un esfuerzo de conectarse a la carne.

Sus pezones eran tan sensibles, la suave flor estaba gritando. Sus pezones se tornaron de un rojo crudo con las marcas de sus dientes siguiéndolos. Sus dientes jalaban con delicadeza hasta que se separaron de él y los intercambió por su lengua, fría sobre su piel. Sus pezones estaban duros, fáciles para lamer, succionar -mimar. La manera en que el omega se arqueaba, gritaba y chillaba por cada pezón succionado. Habían lágrimas formándose, sólo vistas a través de los ojos con llamas.

Inhaló fuertemente, sus ojos parpadeando por el olor. Las velas no tenían esencia -pero la habitación se estaba consumiendo poco a poco por su omega. Estaba listo para sofocarse en el olor. Se arriesgó tomando un muslo del omega, siseando cuando su mano encontró suave fluido en este. Volvió a arriesgarse, con su dedo introduciéndose en su palpitante entrada. El alfa lamió sus labios ante lo fácil que era deslizarle, lo húmedo que estaba -lo húmeda que estaba su flor.

‘’Mm, Camelia.’’ Lo sacó lentamente, sintiendo las paredes contraerse contra la longitud de su dedo. ‘’Tan suave, tan húmedo para mí.’’ Un gemido escapó de él -rompiéndose al pasar por su boca, gimió fuertemente para su alfa. La parte inferior de su cuerpo levantándose, follándose sobre nada -sobre un dedo que trazaba el ritmo. Follando fuertemente contra el aire -su miembro totalmente erecto. Movió suavemente el agujero que goteaba antes de que su dedo se deslizara hacia adentro nuevamente, hacia el calor de su entrada. ‘’Jodidamente hermoso, omega.’’

El omega estaba gimiendo, moviéndose por sí solo, su polla goteaba sin haberla estimulado. El dedo no se movía ni siquiera un poco -el dueño de este estaba muy concentrado en los movimientos -en la energía brotando del omega.

Fuego es energía.

Le tomó un segundo -sólo uno, para el omega en percatarse que el dedo ya no estaba. Estaba siendo succionado con avidez por el alfa, su lengua removiendo cualquier resto de dulce líquido. Los ojos del alfa estaban ampliados, manteniendo su vista en el omega que estaba rojo -algo que no tenía nada que ver con las llamas parpadeantes.

El omega chilló, volteándose, rozándose contra la sábana. Su apretada entrada expuesta hacia la tenue luz. Sus piernas cubiertas por piel de gallina, empapadas en sus propios fluidos que caían a la manta. ‘’Alfa…’’

El alfa cerró los ojos al escucharlo llamarle, reconsiderando sus sonidos favoritos. Sus ojos se abrieron para mirar al omega, viéndolo derramarse por toda la sábana. Mirar su trasero completamente alzado -queriendo romper la pequeña barrera que lo retenía. Lo rompió con un solo movimiento, introduciéndose en él y sintiendo las feromonas brotar salvajemente. Gruñidos por ambas partes, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente -incapaces de concentrarse. Su cerebro daba vueltas, su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos temblando -tratando de agarrarse a algo que lo mantuviera estable.

Las caderas del omega se veían lo suficientemente estables.

Lo montó, sus ojos estaban borrosos, intentando todo para que se concentraran.

La sincronización lo asustaba. La armonía que tenían juntos, como si ya estuvieran preparados para el impacto -juntos.

Fuego es enérgico.

Se deslizó con poca resistencia. Era una fiesta de bienvenida por parte de su cuerpo -habían aguantado un largo tiempo. Esta era la única vez en la que realmente se sentía enamorado -se sentía irreal.

Era caliente, más caliente que cualquier flama que tratara de quemarlos. Más húmedo que cualquier río -cualquier océano. Estaba apretado -pero lo recibía tan bien. Estaba siendo recibido con brazos abiertos y no se negaría.

Sus manos lo estaban sosteniendo fuertemente, sus dedos clavados en la sensible piel que estaba seguro que terminaría con moretones. Su miembro estaba calentado por un pequeño espacio -un espacio que le rogaba que lo llenara.

El omega estaba llorando, pidiéndole que se moviera -se movió. Se estaba moviendo rápido -sus caderas golpeando con fuerza. Ahora su omega estaba gritando, su voz apenas expuesta con la almohada metida en su boca. Sus movimientos eran preciosos, asegurándose en golpear esa dulce zona -la zona que hacía a su omega sentir nada más que éxtasis.

Sus manos se movieron a su cabello suelto, jalándolo hasta que el omega estuvo sobre sus rodillas. Fue mejor para él deshacerse de la almohada de su boca. Jaló hacia atrás su cabeza, posando una mano alrededor de la garganta contraria, el alfa apretó -una señal de dominarlo, y el omega se puso blando.

Su mano se deslizó por abajo lentamente, hacia el estómago del omega, bajando finalmente a su húmeda erección. Tiró de él con brusquedad, gruñendo ante la sensación de su propio miembro siendo apretado. Sus caderas no cesaron, manteniendo un ritmo rápido -dejando marcas rojas en los glúteos de su amor. Pasó su dedo por la hendidura de la parte superior de la erección del omega, su mano deteniéndose cuando sintió disparos de semen cubriendo su palma.

‘’Mm,’’ Respiró sobre el cuello contrario, ‘’delicioso.’’

El omega chilló, empujándose hacia atrás, poniendo la mano sucia del alfa en su boca. No tardaría mucho en que su nudo se hinchara -y sí que lo haría pronto. Era grande -lastimaría a su omega y eso lo asustaba -se tenía que relajar… pero luego su mano fue colocada de regreso a la garganta contraria; la cabeza del omega estaba echada sobre su hombro. Se sentía tan pequeño en sus brazos, sus ojos y rostro cubiertos en lágrimas -sonidos de gorgoteo que brotaban de su boca.

Miró fijamente a las llamas, que habían dejado de bailar. Brindándoles respeto -dándoles su bendición.

Estaba siendo brusco -demasiado rudo, pero con cada sonido, grito y suplica que salía de la garganta del omega, se volvía aún más rudo. Sus dedos ahora clavándose con la asistencia de sus uñas. Sus dientes mordiendo fuerte diferentes zonas de su hombro.

‘’¡A-a-alfa!’’

Quería responderle; decirle a su omega que ahí estaba. No podía pensar. Las flamas comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, alabándolos, dándoles otro tipo de bendición. Gruñó ante el tirón de su propio cabello, su lengua estaba lamiendo las marcas de sus dientes ya cicatrizadas en su limpia piel.

‘’Oh, omega -oh, te sientes tan bien.’’ Su nudo estaba comenzando -necesitado de hincharse dentro. Negárselo sería en vano. Podría deslizarlo fácilmente -podría intentarlo -pero si lastimaba a su omega, nunca se lo perdonaría. Necesitaba autocontrol -y luego;

‘’¡Anúdame! ¡Anúdame, alfa!’’

Y luego su autocontrol se consumió por el fuego.

Sucedió rápido -el nudo se deslizó en su interior con algo de presión y el omega se cayó dócil. Su cabeza se dejó caer como si se hubiera desmayado, su cuello expuesto, con su cadena columpiando -dándole permiso. El omega babeó, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, quemando agujeros en la manta. Su cuerpo estaba quieto -su cabeza inclinada en una manera que provocó un escalofrío en el alfa.

No estaba pensando hasta que vio la cicatriz de su marca anterior. Su cuerpo se inundó de dominación -de enojo.

Fuego es celos.

Él estaba celoso.

Estaba furioso.

Este era su omega.

Y ahora -lo era de verdad.

Harry lo mordió, y lo mordió muy fuerte. Louis gritó, sólo por un momento -su cuerpo aflojándose y su boca imitándole. Lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y Harry estaba seguro que estaba sufriendo -pero ya era muy tarde.

Sus dientes habían roto la piel fácilmente, clavándose profundamente incluso después de haber sentido la sangre inundar su boca. Se iba a correr, los sentidos fuera de control -sus ojos sin enfocarse, con el placer alto. Gruñó, asegurándose que la marca realmente se quedara.

Louis finalmente gritó, dolor creciendo en su cuerpo. Se cayó por completo hacia adelante, conectado al nudo de Harry y su cuello cubierto en sangre.

Estaba temblando, su cabeza volteada hacia un lado -y sus dedos aferrándose a las almohadas. Su espalda arqueada, chillando hasta que su voz se quebró. Harry se aseguró de que el nudo se quedara quieto, su boca y barbilla escurriendo con el líquido rojo. Cerró sus ojos, incapaz de hacer mucho por su omega.

Quitar una marca era doloroso. Quitar un vínculo de un mestizo, que tenía piel más delgada que la de un lobo, era insoportable. Los dientes de un lobo son fuertes -no había escapatoria del dolor.

Le tomó un tiempo a los ojos de Louis para dilatarse. Parpadeó a la nada, tomando un minuto antes de intentar girarse sobre su espalda. Harry lo mantuvo al frente, gruñendo cuando Louis trató otra vez. Sujetó los brazos del omega hacia abajo. Louis permitió el trato, alzando una mano para tocar la marca ensangrentada.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, lamiendo la marca ardiente con su lengua plana. Lamió por encima de los dedos de Louis que seguían tocando la piel. Besó la columna que sobresalía, mordiendo suavemente la piel sudorosa.

‘’Mm.’’ Louis se removió cuando el nudo comenzó a deshacerse. Se retorció, rodando sobre su lado. Miró al alfa con ojos entrecerrados. ‘’¡Mm -mm!’’ Seguía removiéndose hasta que estuvo de frente a Harry, el nudo del alfa ahora lo suficientemente pequeño para salir.

Louis parpadeó lentamente, sus labios ligeramente morados. Se inclinó hacia arriba, lamiendo el costado de la garganta de Harry. Harry cerró sus ojos, esperando a que Louis encontrara la zona que quisiera morder.

Escogió justo a un lado de la glándula de esencia, sus colmillos hicieron unos cuantos intentos para atravesar la piel del lobo. Una vez que la piel se rompió, Louis gruñó, envolviendo la cintura del alfa con sus piernas. Se apartó cuando sintió la sangre tocando sus labios, lamiendo la marca lentamente. Se dejó caer, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

Harry lamió su pecho, besando partes diferentes. Posó una mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Louis, rozando la marca. ‘’Omega.’’

Louis gimió alegremente; sus ojos cerrados ante la palabra ‘Omega’. Chilló más fuerte, música para los oídos de Harry. ‘’Alfa.’’

Harry besó sus labios entreabiertos, transfiriendo pequeñas marcas de sangre que lamió para limpiarlas.

‘’Alfa.’’ Louis seguía retorciéndose debido a la nueva marca -el nuevo vínculo formado -y había mucho semen en su interior, en su pancita.

Se giró en su lado y Harry lo cubrió con la manta. Se levantó, caminando hacia la cocina para llevarle comida y agua a su omega deshidratado. Lavó su boca en el lavabo antes de regresar a la sala. Harry se sentó a su lado, llevando la cabeza de Louis a su regazo. Alimentó al omega con uvas, dándole sorbos de agua entre cada una.

‘’Alfa…’’ Louis hizo un pequeño sonido por su nariz. Olió la pierna de Harry, frotando su rostro contra esta.

Harry sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del omega. ‘’Aquí estoy.’’

Louis estaba envuelto en un pequeño burrito, tarareando alegremente cada vez que le era dado un pedazo de fruta. Trató de acercarse más a Harry pero el alfa lo mantuvo donde estaba incluso cuando comenzó a llorar. ‘’Quédate quieto.’’ Ordenó Harry, dándole a Louis otra fruta que escupió. Harry suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Debes quedarte quieto -dejar que el vínculo se forme.’’

‘’¡Mm!’’ Louis gateó, siendo recostado de regreso por el contrario. Louis pateó y trató de zafarse de la sábana.

Era algo común en los omegas. Después de ser mordidos, se volvían necesitados -rogaban atención. El vínculo necesitaba mínimo treinta minutos para ser completamente formado. En ese tiempo, el omega debía quedarse quieto e hidratado.

Harry lo mantuvo quieto, poniendo su rostro contra el de Louis, dejando que el pequeño omega lamiera su cara y mordisqueara sus mejillas y nariz. ‘’Alfa…’’

‘’Sí, mi hermosa flor.’’ Lamió a Louis de vuelta, ‘’Estoy aquí.’’ Puso una uva en su boca, alimentando a Louis con ella. ‘’Buen chico…’’ Louis se pavoneó ante el halago, removiéndose otra vez. Harry lo arrulló, ‘’Quédate quieto por mí, hermoso, escucha a tu alfa.’’

Louis dejó de moverse ante eso, chillando, pero paró. Harry puso su dedo dentro de la boca de Louis, permitiendo al omega morderlo. ‘’Ahora eres mi pareja -mi omega precioso.’’ Sonrió, acomodando el cabello de Louis que estaba sobre su frente. ‘’Pasaremos nuestras vidas juntos -enamorados, felices y a salvo. Los elementos nos bendijeron -nos han dado paso.’’ Miró las lágrimas de Louis deslizándose por su rostro. ‘’Cuidaré muy bien de ti -es algo que ya he dicho antes, pero lo prometo. Empezaremos a construir nuestras vidas desde ahora, ¿estás listo?’’

Louis asintió, volviéndose codicioso con ahora dos dedos en su boca. Bostezó, gruñendo cuando Harry apartó sus falanges. El alfa se rió entre dientes suavemente, regresándolos. ‘’Mi querido, descansa.’’ Suspiró cuando los ojos de Louis se cerraron. ‘’Finalmente estamos unidos.’’

-

‘’Para Fuego, habrá un regalo.’’ Recostó el cuchillo de jaspe en frente de Louis, haciendo dos reverencias. ‘’Fuego es un elemento hermoso -pero también es el único no encontrado naturalmente. Fuego tiene muy buenas cualidades, pero igual hay malas. No podemos sólo concentrarnos en lo bueno y pretender que lo malo no existe. Lo mismo con nuestra relación. Habrá bien pero también habrá mal, debemos reconocer ambos.’’

Louis cuidadosamente alzó su cabeza del cuchillo hacia las flamas, mirando la luz apaciguarse.

‘’Fuego es peligro, así que debemos aprender a usarlo de manera apropiada. Este cuchillo está hecho de Jaspe. Pedí que me lo hicieran cuando empezamos con Agua. Jaspe es una piedra especial -ayuda cuando se maneja el trauma emocional.’’

Louis levantó la mirada.

‘’Para darte calma -paz en la mente de tu pasado y futuro.’’

Louis bajó la mirada hacia el cuchillo, cerrando sus manos alrededor del mango de Jaspe. ‘’Gracias…’’

‘’También es para protección -como lo es cada piedra que ya te he dado.’’ Hizo una pequeña reverencia, ‘’Si no estoy alrededor de ti -incluso por un momento, quiero que sepas que alguien, algo, te está protegiendo.’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente, manteniendo el cuchillo cerca. Se inclinó, ‘’Gracias…’’

‘’Este es el final de nuestro cortejo. La corona no será necesitada para cuando salgas de la casa -agradecemos a los elementos por su amabilidad en aceptar y entender nuestras diferencias -nuestro amor. Esperamos, y rezamos para que cuiden a nuestra familia en cuanto nos mudemos y crezcamos.’’

Louis asintió, sus ojos estaban cerrados. ‘’Gracias…’’

Harry alzó su cabeza, ‘’Somos más fuertes que nunca.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Y mantendré nuestro camino hacia el éxito.’’

Louis levantó su copa de vino cuando Harry lo hizo, golpeándolas juntas ligeramente. ‘’Por nosotros…’’

‘’Por nosotros.’’

-

‘’Fue tan doloroso.’’ Louis se acostó en la sábana, dejando que Harry masajeara su cuerpo agotado. Mantuvo su mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, rozando la marca con la que se quería familiarizar. ‘’Liam dijo que tal vez dolería, pero no pensé mucho en eso.’’

‘’He roto un vínculo que ya había sido formado,’’ Harry besó la cintura con moretones de Louis. ‘’ese es el por qué. Lo siento.’’

‘’No importa.’’ Louis frotó su cuello, alegre. ‘’Estoy muy feliz -después del dolor,’’ Sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo, ‘’sentí una emoción tan grande. Todo -todo por ti -te deseaba tanto -estaba muy feliz.’’

Harry besó el muslo de Louis, sonriendo. ‘’Me alegra, omega.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, mirando fijamente el techo que reflejaba algo de luz de las velas. ‘’Hemos hecho algo nunca escuchado. Sexo entre un mestizo y un raza-pura.’’ Casi se carcajeó, ‘’Es una locura.’’

‘’¿No te gustó?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis lo miró rápidamente, ‘’Estoy feliz, alfa.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Gira en tu estómago, por favor.’’ Louis lo obedeció, gimiendo cuando su trasero fue masajeado. ‘’Te has vuelto tan obediente.’’ Harry abrió ambos glúteos, robando una rápida lamida.

Louis chilló, ‘’Alfa…’’

‘’Mm, tan sumiso.’’ Lamió el rojo anillo, tranquilizándolo. ‘’Mañana temprano, te tomaré otra vez.’’

‘’Sí, alfa.’’

‘’Oh Dios,’’ Harry gruñó, ‘’extremadamente sumiso -me voy a enamorar otra vez.’’ Frotó por abajo hasta llegar a los muslos de Louis. ‘’Puede que esté mal en esto -pero quiero que ya no trabajes.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’Hicimos un trato.’’

Harry se rió sobre el trasero de Louis, ‘’Y sigo enamorado de tu independencia.’’

-

Las velas se habían consumido en la mañana siguiente, tenue luz pasando por las delgadas cortinas, exponiendo una hermosa vista.

Louis estaba sentado en su trono -su bata rosa de seda sin atar y floja sobre su cuerpo. La tela estaba manchada por su semen -húmeda y pegajosa contra su piel.

‘’¡Alfa!’’ Louis gimió, sus manos aferradas al pecho de Harry. Se arqueó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Louis dejó de montarlo por un momento, derramando una piscina sobre el torso de Harry. Su boca se entreabrió, sus labios estaban de un color rosa brillante cubiertos de saliva, sus ojos miraban ampliamente el techo. Su fluido se deslizó fuera de él fácilmente, cayendo a las piernas de Harry, cubriendo su erección en una asombrosa sustancia con olor.

‘’Omega…’’ Harry murmuró, mirando a su omega estremeciéndose y temblando mientras impactaba en su polla. Las uñas de Louis trazaron líneas rojas por todo el pecho del alfa, más profundo y Louis podría dibujar con la sangre. Alzó la mano de Louis, succionando sus dedos. ‘’Oh,’’ Harry siseó, sintiendo a Louis apretarse en él, sosteniéndolo. ‘’nunca me acostumbraré a esto.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, su cintura trazaba círculos lentamente sobre el nudo que comenzaba a hincharse. Jadeaba, sobre-estimulado y cansado, con la lengua afuera. Louis rebotó una vez, y luego dos veces, encontrando nuevamente su ritmo -sus piernas comenzaban a picar.

Moretones morados y azules cubrían su piel, nuevos diseños siendo presionados en ese momento por las pesadas manos de Harry. Harry gruñó profundamente, sus caderas empujaban a Louis hacia arriba en cuanto Louis caía y se impulsaba. No tomó mucho tiempo en que los fuertes ruidos llenaran el departamento otra vez.

Su bata rosa se deslizó por sus hombros, Harry mordió su labio ante semejante vista. Gruñó, sus ojos rodando hasta la parte trasera de su cráneo. ‘’Estoy tan bendecido.’’ Gimió, empujándolo hacia arriba. ‘’Mi omega es un Dios.’’ La mano de Harry aterrizó en sus costados, frotando la abultada pancita de Louis ciegamente, ‘’Nuestro hijo crecerá aquí, omega.’’

Louis asintió, tenía su labio atado debajo de sus dientes, su erección se tensó dolorosamente. Bajó el ritmo, su cuerpo volviéndose muy sensible como para seguir moviéndose.

‘’Abraham tendrá un hermano o hermana.’’ Harry abrió sus ojos, sus manos apretando los costados de Louis con dulzura. ‘’Mm, te ves hermoso. No puedo esperar a darte cachorros.’’ Volvió a empujar fuertemente, el nudo se enganchó con más facilidad al borde de Louis.

El omega gritó, cayéndose hacia adelante. Harry parpadeó vagamente -sus ojos volviendo a concentrarse en cuánto Louis caía lentamente en su pecho. Aceptó al omega con brazos abiertos. Harry lo olió mientras estaban conectados. Lamió el pequeño rastro de sudor del rostro de Louis. ‘’Creo que me volveré adicto a llenarte.’’

Louis chilló suavemente. Una vez cómodo, besó el pecho de Harry.

‘’¿Cómo te sientes, omega? En un momento te traigo comida.’’

Louis no dijo nada, acurrucándose cerca de su alfa. Pequeños ruidos salieron de sus labios, actuando muy consentido. Harry besó su cabello, ‘’Respóndeme, omega. ¿Cómo te sientes?’’

‘’Bien…’’ Louis carraspeó. Dejó salir sus feromonas, conformándose con lo bien que se sentía.

Harry tarareó alegremente, frotando con ambas manos la espina contraria hacia arriba y abajo. ‘’Muy bien, omega.’’ Tocó delicadamente la bata con las puntas de sus dedos. ‘’Debo recordar comprar más de estas.’’

Louis no se movió un centímetro, incluso cuando el nudo se deshizo. Chilló fuerte cuando sintió una fuga en su más baja región. Harry cuidadosamente lo rodó sobre su espalda. ‘’Se pasará, nos ducharemos de nuevo.’’ Envolvió al tembloroso omega con la sábana manchada -manchada con pequeños pedazos de sangre y semen, Harry no la lavaría y la dejaría para el recuerdo.

Trotó hacia la cocina, buscando por un aperitivo simple para darle a su omega antes de que fueran a desayunar.

Llevó galletas, queso y salmón ahumado, bajándolos. Harry tocó el cálido rostro de Louis, ‘’Omega…’’

‘’Alfa…’’ Louis murmuró. Bostezó, ‘’¿Desayunaremos con Abraham?’’

‘’Por supuesto, Camelia.’’ Cortó un pedazo del queso, colocándolo dentro de la galleta con una rebanada de salmón. ‘’Abre, mi pequeña campanilla de invierno.’’

Louis lo hizo, ronroneando ante el sabor. ‘’Me gusta mucho.’’ Abrió su boca, buscando otro. Louis se sentó, cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. ‘’Devolveré la llave hoy, ya que terminados con el departamento.’’

‘’Sí omega.’’ Sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Louis. ‘’Mi amor.’’

‘’¿Sí, alfa?’’ Louis tenía dos galletas en cada mano.

Harry sonrió, haciendo otra galleta para él. ‘’¿Cómo quieres que se vea nuestra habitación?’’

‘’Hm,’’ Louis masticó, metiendo la segunda galleta a su boca. ‘’Simple… pero me gustaría un jarrón con flores -dos. Me gusta el nido -fotos en las paredes.’’

‘’Me aseguraré que sea grande, y así poner un segundo nido para cuando te embaraces.’’

Louis se detuvo antes de adentrar la otra galleta a su boca. Suspiró, ‘’Harry…’’

‘’¿Qué pasa?’’ Harry apartó la comida, acercándose. Agarró la cara de Louis, ‘’Flor bebé, hay un cambio en el aire -¿qué pasa?’’

Louis masticó su mejilla por dentro, ‘’¿Qu-qué si no puedo embarazarme?’’

‘’Lo prometí, te daré un hijo.’’

‘’Sí, pero soy mestizo, tú eres puro. Aunque soy de línea directa -¿qué si no puedo tener un hijo? Mi cuerpo lo rechaza -¿qué si me dejas porque no puedo tener hijos?’’

‘’Mírame, Louis.’’ Harry trató de agarrar el rostro de Louis cada vez que el omega se apartaba. ‘’Omega.’’ Gruñó, sosteniéndolo fuertemente. ‘’Mírame.’’

Louis hizo un puchero, ‘’No -no quiero que me dejes porque no puedo tener hijos.’’

‘’Si piensas que te dejaría por eso, entonces tienes un gran concepto erróneo de nosotros como pareja.’’ Entrecerró los ojos, ‘’Te amo -ya tenemos un hijo. Abraham es tuyo -es nuestro. Me encantaría un hijo mío, pero si no puedo tenerlo, no importa. Abraham no es mío, pero lo amo como si lo fuera.’’ Besó la frente de Louis, ‘’No cambiará que cada vez que te veo, me enamoro de nuevo.’’ Sonrió cuando Louis lo hizo, sonrojado de sus mejillas. ‘’Me enamoraré cada mañana y cada noche -y un hijo no cambiará eso.’’

-

Harry presionó el botón de reproducir, sentándose de regreso en su silla con Zayn inclinándose detrás de él.

Comenzó algo normal -hasta que el alfa empezó a gritar. Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados -sus manos aferrándose a los brazos de la silla cuando CJ saltó por encima de la mesa.

‘’¡Cállate, pequeña excusa inútil de alfa!’’

‘’…¡ese es mi puto hijo! ¡Estás fuera de tu puta mente!’’

‘’… tu alfa -yo soy tu alfa.’’

Harry desvío la mirada, apretando su mandíbula.

Zayn se levantó, pausando el vídeo. Se sentó en una silla frente a Harry. Se aclaró la garganta, doblando sus manos. ‘’Mátalo.’’

Harry masticó fuerte sobre su labio, tratando de respirar. ‘’Si lo mato -voy a empezar mi nueva vida con sangre en mis manos -si no hago nada, me consumirá. Regresaré por mi propia cuenta y lo haré.’’

Zayn se recargó hacia atrás, ‘’Si necesitas apoyo, te lo daré.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’No merece vivir.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Harry se rió turbiamente, ‘’sé eso... Lo sé.’’ Mordió su pulgar, ‘’Antes de Luna Nueva, me encargaré. Hablaré con mi omega -prometí que no haría nada sin decirle antes.’’ Harry miró el vídeo pausado, concentrándose en CJ. ‘’Si Louis dice que no debería,’’ Sonrió, ‘’entonces no lo haré -pero haré algo peor.’’


	20. Luna Nueva.

‘’A Abraham realmente le gustaron sus regalos,’’ Louis sonrió, revolviendo su té. Suspiró, ‘’No tenías que comprarle uno -pero gracias.’’

‘’Y tú no tenías que comprarle regalos a Zayn, Liam o Isaac -pero lo hiciste.’’ Harry levantó su taza. ‘’Abraham ama los rompecabezas.’’ Terminó de tomar su té.

Louis se rió entre dientes, ‘’Creo que será feliz con sus nuevos quince rompecabezas.’’ Cerró sus ojos, recostando su cabeza en su mano. ‘’Me siento muy feliz con la vida últimamente.’’

Harry sostuvo su rostro, ‘’Lo puedo notar.’’

Las pestañas de Louis se revolotearon, abriéndose, sonrió. ‘’Te he comprado un regalo.’’

‘’No tenías que -yo no celebro esta festividad.’’

‘’Lo sé, lo sé.’’ Louis besó la mano de Harry antes de levantarse. ‘’Quédate aquí y regreso.’’ Corrió hacia la habitación, regresando con una pequeña caja negra. Louis se sentó, sosteniendo la caja con ambas manos. ‘’Aquí tienes.’’

Harry la tomó lentamente; picando el pequeño moño rojo en la parte superior. ‘’¿Qué es?’’

Louis alzó su taza, acunándola con sus manos. ‘’Debes abrirlo para averiguarlo.’’

Harry bajó la mirada, miró fijamente a Louis y luego hacia abajo nuevamente. Abrió la tapa, parpadeando ante el anillo. ‘’¿Un anillo?’’

Louis sonrió, tocando su collar. ‘’Es de plata pura.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’Cuando nos conocimos -compraste la cadena de plata. Después de que me contaste la historia de usar lo que se supone te hace débil,’’ Sonrió entre su taza, ‘’quería comprarte un anillo diferente, hecho también de plata.’’

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, acostando su cabeza en el regazo de Louis, inhalando. Louis bajó su taza, posando su cabeza sobre la de Harry. ‘’Te amo,’’ Susurró Harry, ‘’más que a todo en este mundo.’’

Louis besó la cabeza del alfa, ‘’Yo a ti.’’ Frotó la parte trasera del cuello de Harry, ‘’Me alegra que te haya gustado.’’

Harry besó el muslo de Louis, ‘’Lo amo -lo amo mucho.’’ Cerró sus ojos, manteniendo la caja cerca de él, ‘’Eres muy bueno conmigo, omega.’’

-

‘’Abraham, por favor relájate.’’ Louis suspiró, acurrucando con su manta de seguridad al pequeño que estaba llorando. ‘’Son las tres de la mañana.’’ Arrulló al niño en el frío aire de Diciembre.

Había estado afuera por treinta minutos y estaba congelado, el tipo de frío que envía alfileres y agujas por tu espina. Louis estaba afuera, sin zapatos -en una bata, pero Harry lo había llevado afuera cuando él estaba llorando así que pensó que eso ayudaría a Abraham también. Se había despertado justo antes de que Abraham comenzara a llorar -el pequeño se había estado retorciendo y chillando cuando Louis se le acercó. Lo llevó afuera para que no despertara a nadie.

Habían pasado el día empacando cosas -otra vez. Louis estaba exhausto de Fuego -no se había dado cuenta que el vínculo le chuparía toda su energía. Harry le explicó que los rituales de cortejo eran en una semana larga por una razón; se necesita tiempo para relajarte y ser mimado por tu alfa. Louis seguía con mucha felicidad a pesar de eso. Exhausto o no.

Abraham de inmediato había notado un cambio en su olor. El pequeño no dejaba de olerlo. También se dio cuenta de que la marca de Louis había regresado y estaba muy molesto por eso -pensando que Louis tendría que regresar al doctor. Le explicó que la mordida era nueva, era de Harry -Abraham se relajó y sonrió por al menos cinco minutos.

Luego vio moretones -y mordidas -y chupetones -eso no terminó muy bien. Harry había tenido una ‘severa’ conversación, hablando con él por diez minutos a cada hora de ese día. ‘No pegar mami -no morder mami’ y la favorita de Louis; ‘no sé que es chupetón -pero chupetón tampoco’.

Las demás cosas del departamento se habían ido, y la llave había sido devuelta. Harry, Abraham y él se irían una semana después de Luna Nueva. Zayn y Liam se irían con ellos, así que también estaban empacando.

Había sido agotador, incluso los niños estaban desgastados al final del día -especialmente después de traer todos los juguetes de Abraham a la casa de Harry. Harry parecía ser el más cansado, sin poder dormir mucho la noche pasada y teniendo que ayudar a los de la mudanza a llevar los muebles a la casa de Zayn en Alaska.

Estaba sucediendo muy rápido, así como muchas cosas en su vida últimamente. Louis no podía esconder su emoción. Incluso después de todo el desastre con CJ -se estaba mudando de verdad. Quería ser capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda, pero a este punto, no le importaba. Estaba pensando en Abraham y en su nueva vida como omega recién vinculado y con pareja.

Abraham sorbió su nariz, agarrándose a la ropa de su madre.

‘’Louis.’’ Louis se giró hacia un Liam sonriente. ‘’¿Está todo bien?’’

‘’Sí, lo siento si Abby los despertó.’’

‘’Sólo a mí.’’ Liam frotó la espalda del niño provocando que chillara. ‘’Intuición de madre.’’

‘’Tuvo una pesadilla.’’ Louis suspiró.

‘’Ya veo.’’ Liam murmuró. ‘’Hay algo que hacemos para ayudar a los lobos a calmarse.’’ Se sentó en el sillón de afuera, extendiendo sus brazos para el pequeño. Louis se lo entregó, encogiéndose cuando Abraham comenzó a llorar.

Liam recostó al niño sobre su estómago, encima de su regazo. Apartó la manta de Abraham y su camisa con ayuda de Louis. ‘’Un alfa debe ser más fuerte que nosotros los omegas, físicamente, pero nosotros siempre tendremos los sentidos superiores. Cuando nuestros hijos nos necesitan, estamos despiertos antes de que hagan un sonido.’’ Liam frotó con su mano plana la espalda de Abraham antes de dibujar suaves líneas sobre su piel. Luego tomó su mano libre y rozó la nariz del niño suavemente. Repitió los movimientos un par de veces hasta que los ojos de Abraham se cerraron.

Louis sonrió con cansancio, ‘’Gracias.’’ Frotó su ojo suavemente. ‘’Sigo dormido.’’ Jugó con el pequeño moño de Abraham. ‘’Me siento más feliz de lo que he llegado a estar.’’ Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Abraham apenas ha tenido pesadillas desde que Harry llegó a nuestras vidas -pero sé que después de ver a su padre, lo asustó. Traté de hablar con él cuando lo estaba bañando pero dijo; ‘Estoy bien mientras mami esté bien’.’’

Liam se rió, sentando con cuidado a Abraham. Louis se acomodó en un asiento, cruzando sus piernas. Tomó a su bebé en sus brazos, besando sus hombros. Volvió a envolverlo en su manta, asegurándose que el agarre estuviera apretado. ‘’Me preocupo a veces…’’ Masticó el interior de su mejilla, ‘’Quiero más hijos -me preocupa que si tengo otro, volverá a suceder todo.’’

Liam se acomodó en su lugar, acariciando su pancita de embarazado. ‘’Harry nunca pondrá sus manos sobre ti.’’

‘’Lo sé -pero, ¿y si me deja?’’ Louis se quejó, sosteniendo más cerca a Abraham cuando un afilado viento pasó. ‘’Harry jura que no lo hará, pero ¿y si lo hace?’’

‘’Louis, los lobos se emparejan de por vida.’’ Liam se rió, ‘’No creo que entiendas lo que acaba de pasar. El cortejo es un ritual sagrado. Harry se emparejó contigo, un mestizo. Odia a los mestizos.’’ Louis tragó fuertemente. ‘’Peleó con ellos por un largo tiempo -ha visto lo peor en todos ellos. Pero te ha cortejado -no está jugando contigo -haz sido cortejado por un lobo muy importante. Harry es un Dios de donde nosotros venimos, fue el líder más joven en la historia de los lobos.’’ Liam sonrió, posando una mano en su rodillas. ‘’Él realmente te adora -ese alfa nunca se irá de tu lado. Harry cree en almas gemelas -él cree que tú eres su alma gemela.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos ante la brisa. ‘’Que te deje, por su propia decisión, es la menor de tus preocupaciones.’’

Louis tocó la pulsera de su tobillo, jugando con las piedras. ‘’¿Y si se va por el ejército?’’

‘’No estoy seguro si ya hablaste con Harry de eso.’’ Liam se deslizó más cerca, ‘’Cuando se muden, Zayn los aceptará en nuestra familia. Zayn es un alfa militar -trabajó justo debajo de Harry. No negarán que entre con un mestizo. Harry llegará como lobo y tú vendrás con nosotros.’’

Louis inhaló, estremeciéndose. ‘’Sí…’’ Trató de no sonreír, ‘’Lo hemos hablado -es lo que me tranquiliza cada vez que me lo explica.’’

Liam tocó la mano de Louis, ‘’No hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Tendrás un hijo y yo te ayudaré con todo.’’ Acunó las mejillas de Louis, ‘’Justo terminamos de comprar nuestra casa en Sitka, es más pequeña -la usaremos sólo de vacaciones. Ustedes vivirán ahí mientras su casa es construida.’’

‘’Tú,’’ Louis estaba asombrado. ‘’¿por qué estás dispuesto a hacer tanto por nosotros?’’

‘’Nos agrada mucho su familia -y ahora que eres familia de Harry, eres nuestra también.’’ Liam se encogió de hombros suavemente, ‘’Harry -él salvó a Zayn muchas veces -lo mantuvo vivo cuando fue secuestrado durante la Guerra. Ayudó a construir nuestra primera casa -ayudó con Isaac. Harry ha hecho tanto por nosotros -nunca podríamos agradecerle lo suficiente. Incluso viviendo aquí -siempre iba a visitarnos. Harry -es un alfa asombroso. Lo amo mucho.’’ Liam tocó su pecho, con una reverencia de su cabeza. ‘’Moriríamos por él, y ahora que eres parte de él -eres parte de nosotros.’’

Louis sonrió, saliendo pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos, abrazando a Abraham. ‘’No puedo esperar a tener un hijo -e incluso si no lo tengo, sé que Abraham está a salvo alrededor de seres tan buenos.’’

Liam cruzó sus piernas, ‘’Yo creo que tendrás una niña.’’

‘’¿De verdad?’’ Louis sonrió ligeramente, ‘’Cualquier género estaría bien.’’ Mordió su labio, ‘’¿Hay alguna manera de embarazarse más rápido?’’

Liam se carcajeó, ‘’Todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar. No hay una manera secreta de embarazarse. Es todo sobre compatibilidad. De la misma manera en que un vínculo se forma -aceptación.’’

‘’Yo acepto a Harry.’’ Acomodó a Abraham, envolviéndolo más fuerte en su manta de seguridad cuando se aflojó. ‘’Mi cuerpo acepta a Harry -ojalá también acepte su hijo.’’

‘’Si tu cuerpo aceptó algo tan vil -y eran incompatibles, aceptará a Harry. Recuerda que Harry te ama por ser tú, no porque puedas o no darle un hijo.’’

‘’Liam.’’ Zayn caminó hacia afuera. ‘’¿Por qué estás despierto?’’

Liam sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago. ‘’Escuché a Abraham llorando, así que vine para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.’’

Zayn asintió una vez, ‘’Ya veo.’’ Ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie. ‘’¿Está bien?’’

‘’Sí, sí. Lo siento.’’ Louis hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Liam me ha ayudado.’’

Liam sonrió, siendo ayudado de igual manera por Zayn. ‘’Por supuesto, Louis.’’ Abrazó a su alfa. ‘’Estoy cansado.’’

‘’Me lo imagino.’’ Zayn rozó su pancita y luego su espalda. ‘’Déjame llevarte a la cama, querido.’’

Harry abrió la puerta rápidamente, sus ojos estaban rojos. ‘’Louis.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente hacia él, ‘’Hola, alfa, ¿pasa algo malo?’’

Harry inhaló, mirando de reojo a Zayn y a Liam. ‘’No estabas en la cama.’’ Resopló, yendo a la intemperie. ‘’Camelia, no estás vestido para estar afuera.’’

‘’Sí, traje a Abraham -tuvo una pesadilla.’’

Harry agarró a Louis en cuanto Zayn y Liam caminaron alrededor de ellos. Zayn hizo una rápida reverencia, ‘’Buenas noches.’’

‘’Buenas noches -¡gracias otra vez, Liam!’’

Liam sonrió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry acarició el rostro de Louis, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Dulce omega, estás congelado -estás pálido.’’

Louis lo besó suavemente, ‘’¿Puedes llevar a Abraham a su cama?’’

‘’Por supuesto -vendrás también.’’

‘’Me quedaré aquí, para que podamos hablar.’’ Louis le entregó su hijo a su nuevo padre, lentamente. ‘’Sh, sh.’’ Arrulló cuando Abraham se retorció. ‘’Mi dulce alfa.’’ Le dio un beso en su pequeña mejilla, ‘’Asegúrate de que esté cálido.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Sí omega, quédate aquí.’’

‘’Sí alfa.’’ Louis se volvió a sentar, ahora sintiéndose más frío que antes. Frotó sus brazos, envolviendo la pequeña bata por debajo, lo más lejos que podía ir. Louis recogió la playera de Abraham, doblándola un par de veces. El omega jugó con la pulsera de su tobillo hasta que Harry regresó con una gruesa manta.

Louis alzó sus brazos, dejando que Harry lo cargara y lo acomodara en su regazo. Envolvió la manta por detrás de la espalda de Louis antes de posar sus cálidas manos sobre los pequeños pies de Louis.

‘’Por favor, omega,’’ Harry suspiró, ‘’si Abraham despierta -o tú lo haces -despiértame.’’

‘’No.’’ Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’Estás exhausto.’’

Harry gruñó, provocando que Louis frunciera más el ceño. ‘’¿Qué he dicho, omega? ¿Qué tal que pude haber ayudado? Estás congelado.’’ Apretó los pies de Louis, ‘’Te puedes enfermar -cuando desperté y no estabas ahí, casi grito.’’

Louis lamió la mejilla de Harry, ‘’Te estás portando un poco gruñón.’’ Presionó su rostro contra el de Harry, dejando que el alfa lo llene de su esencia hasta que estuvo feliz. Harry besó el costado de su cuello. ‘’No te despertaré si puedo manejarlo.’’ Louis besó a Harry antes de que pudiera hablar. ‘’Pero,’’ Lo besó nuevamente, ‘’Te despertaré si salgo.’’

‘’Bien.’’ Harry murmuró. Envolvió con sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Louis. ‘’No puedo creer que no los sentí moverse -no escuché a Abraham.’’

‘’Ya estaba despierto antes de que llorara. Lo saqué como tú hiciste conmigo -Liam me ayudó a calmarlo.’’

Harry asintió, ‘’Le agradeceré en la mañana.’’ Cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Louis besó la manzana de Adán de Harry, mordiendo y succionando su garganta. Harry frotó el cuerpo de Louis, provocándole un suave gemido ante la diferencia de temperatura. Harry abrió un ojo, sonriendo. ‘’Hermoso.’’ Acunó el rostro de Louis, ‘’No puedo esperar a mudarme contigo -pasar mi vida contigo.’’ Se rió entre dientes de Louis cuando el omega se apartó apenado. ‘’Ya he dibujado el plano del suelo que quiero que veas -me gustaría que dibujaras y escribieras dónde quieres que esté todo. Si no te gusta, empezaré de nuevo.’’

‘’Estoy seguro que me encantará.’’ Besó la barbilla de Harry, soltando el moño de su cabello. ‘’Cuando vayas a Alaska, ¿no te verán?’’

‘’Siempre hay una posibilidad, omega.’’ Louis bajó su mirada, incluso cuando Harry trató de alzar su cara. Sacudió su cabeza agresivamente cuando Harry sostuvo su mentón. ‘’Louis…’’ Harry arrulló, ‘’Mi amor, por favor.’’

El agarre de Louis en los brazos de Harry se apretó, ‘’Si te ven…’’

‘’Soy como cualquier otro lobo ártico.’’

‘’¡Eres enorme!’’ Louis gritó, finalmente viéndolo. ‘’¡Sabrán que eres del ejército!’’

Harry mordisqueó su labio. ‘’Eso es cierto.’’

Louis gruñó, bajando nuevamente su mirada. ‘’Eres rápido…’’

Harry asintió seriamente, ‘’Más rápido que un chita.’’

Louis subió su mirada, lamiendo sus labios. ‘’Prométeme, que correrás lo más rápido que puedas -sin parar.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Prometo que correré lo más rápido que pueda -no pararé.’’

-

‘’Omega,’’ Harry entró a la habitación, mirando alrededor. ‘’¿Omega? ¿Qué estás haciendo?’’

Louis estaba sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la ventana, sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados. Cuando el omega no respondió, Harry se arrodilló en frente de él. Posó cuidadosamente una mano sobre su muslo, Louis rápidamente la apartó con un pequeño golpe.

‘’Omega.’’ Harry habló, asombrado, mirando su mano.

Louis abrió un ojo. ‘’Estoy meditando.’’

Harry alzó una ceja, ‘’¿Y por eso me pegas?’’ Empujó a Louis hacia abajo, acomodándose encima de él. ‘’No muy lindo, omega.’’ Besó lentamente a su pareja, ‘’Mm, ¿por qué me pegaste?’’

Louis se rió cuando Harry le hizo cosquillas en los costados. ‘’¡Alfa -esto es importante!’’

‘’Y debo hablar contigo -también es importante.’’

‘’¡Lo mío es más importante!’’

‘’¿Qué es tan importante, mm?’’

Louis se carcajeaba, tratando de alejarse de los dedos que le hacían cosquillas. ‘’¡No puedo decirte!’’

‘’Oh no, no ocultes cosas a tu alfa.’’

‘’Estoy meditando.’’ Louis sostuvo el rostro de Harry con ambas manos. ‘’En tener un bebé.’’

Harry se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’¿Un bebé?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis lo empujó ligeramente antes de rozar el hombro de Harry. ‘’hablo en serio, Harry.’’

Harry sonrió, lamiendo sus labios. ‘’¿Y para qué estás meditando?’’

Louis hizo un puchero. ‘’Para poder tener un bebé.’’

Harry se rió, abrazando al omega. ‘’Eso, creo, no funciona así.’’

‘’No me importa.’’ Louis gruñó, tocando el anillo que ahora colgaba por el cuello de Harry. ‘’No puedes dejarme -necesito embarazarme antes de que nos vayamos.’’

Harry sonrió con tristeza, ‘’No voy a forzar a tu cuerpo a que tenga un hijo que tal vez no esté listo para tener.’’

‘’Lo harás.’’ Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando la joyería de plata. ‘’Debo.’’

‘’No quiero que tengas un hijo por mí -nunca quise eso y no lo querré ahora.’’ Tocó el estómago de Louis, ‘’Cuando nuestro hijo esté listo para ser concebido, lo estará.’’

Louis gruñó fuertemente haciendo reir a Harry. ‘’¿Qué era tan importante para interrumpir mi meditación?’’

Harry se sentó, sentando de igual manera a Louis. ‘’Es sobre CJ.’’ Harry suspiró, ‘’He estado calmado lo más que puedo, pero le pedí a Zayn que buscara el vídeo del día que fuiste a la Corte… me puso muy orgulloso ser tu alfa -el nuevo padre de Abraham.’’ Sonrió tiernamente, ‘’Pero, me enfurecí también.’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Con tu permiso, ¿puedo matarlo?’’

‘’Esa -es una pregunta muy intensa, Harry.’’ Louis rozó la parte trasera de su cuello, sus dedos deslizándose encima de su nueva marca. ‘’Yo-‘’ Louis tragó saliva fuertemente, ‘’no nos quiero entrando a nuestra nueva vida así. Nos iremos de aquí pronto.’’

‘’Mi mente no descansará si no hago nada -será rápido.’’ Harry alzó la mirada, ‘’Y regresaré, por mi cuenta y lo mataré con mis propias manos.’’

Louis asintió, una vez -luego dos. ‘’¿Qué tienes planeado?’’

‘’Muerte -o sus ojos y manos.’’ La mandíbula de Harry se tensó, enderezándose -justo como un soldado. ‘’Si no lo puedo matar -haré algo peor sacándole sus ojos y sus manos.’’

Louis comenzó a sudar. ‘’Yo -yo -yo iré contigo.’’

‘’No lo harás.’’ Harry lo miró fijamente, ‘’Nunca querría que me vieras en esa manera -eres un omega, te enfermarás.’’

‘’Entonces, como tu pareja, te digo que no. No puedes.’’ Louis se enderezó, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. ‘’Si no estoy ahí, no puedes.’’

Harry no dijo nada por un largo rato, en su lugar, mantuvieron un concurso de miradas. ‘’Te enfermarás, omega.’’

‘’No me importa.’’ Louis inhaló, ‘’CJ me ha lastimado, a mi hijo -y ahora amenaza a mi familia. Soy un omega -pero no soy débil. No lo quiero muerto, quiero que sufra pero -no quiero que mates a nadie a menos que sea por defensa.’’ Parpadeó hacia el suelo, ‘’CJ es realmente un hombre horrible, Harry, de verdad me lastimó -pero sobretodo, lastimó a mi hijo. Lastimó a Abby, física y mentalmente -nunca le perdonaré eso.’’ Tocó su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. ‘’Cuando tienes un hijo -y alguien lo lastima -de cualquier forma,’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’solamente quieres mal para esa persona.’’

Harry exhaló, sus puños estaban temblando. ‘’Okey, y-‘’ Inclinó su cabeza. ‘’así que, el veredicto.’’

Louis posó una mano encima del puño de Harry. ‘’Sácale sus manos, pero lo más importante,’’ Se retorció, ‘’sácale sus ojos.’’

-

‘’¡Luna Nueva!’’ Isaac corrió alrededor de la sala con Abraham. ‘’¡Luna Nueva! ¡Galletas de Luna Nueva!’’

Abraham se rió, corriendo por todo el lugar, incluso cuando no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando. ‘’¡Luna Nueva!’’

Louis sonrió, perdiéndose en ellos con la mirada. Isaac corrió hacia Louis, poniendo sus dos manos en sus rodillas. ‘’¿Estás listo para Luna Nueva, frænka?’’

‘’Estoy muy emocionado, Isaac.’’ Acarició su largo cabello negro, ‘’Abby y yo nunca hemos celebrado Luna Nueva.’’

‘’¡Lo amarás!’’ Abraham corrió hacia ellos, trepando por las almohadas a un lado de su madre. ‘’¡La Luna es grande, grande, grande! ¡Todos seremos lobos!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gritó, ‘’¡Sólo Isa!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac frunció el ceño, ‘’¡Pabi y mama también lo serán -y tu baba igual!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham chilló, agarrándose a Louis. ‘’Dile a Isa que no, mami.’’

Louis atrajo a Abraham a su regazo. ‘’Baba será un lobo, bebé -él es un lobo.’’

‘’¡Ugh!’’ Abraham cubrió sus ojos, tratando de no llorar. ‘’¡No!’’

‘’Hay muchos gritos aquí.’’ Harry se quitó sus zapatos cuando entró por la puerta trasera. ‘’¿Por qué estás gritando, Abraham?’’

‘’¡Abby dice que no serás lobo en Luna Nueva, frændi!’’

‘’No te pregunté a ti Isaac, fue a Abraham.’’

Isaac hizo un puchero, sus manos posadas detrás de su espalda. ‘’Sí, frændi.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry se arrodilló, había una toalla sobre su hombro. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

Abraham chilló. ‘’Baba no lobo.’’

‘’Eso es mentira, sí soy un lobo -ya haz visto mi lobo.’’

‘’¡No!’’

‘’¿Qué dije sobre gritar?’’

Abraham cubrió su boca, ‘’No lobo.’’

‘’Lo soy, te dije que seré un lobo en Luna Nueva, todos lo seremos. Sólo da miedo al principio.’’ Cargó al pequeño. ‘’Ven. Isaac, puedes seguirme.’’

‘’¡Sí, frændi!’’

Louis sonrió, siguiéndolos hacia la puerta.

‘’Abraham, quédate aquí con Isaac y tu madre -Isaac, cuando yo lo diga, vienes afuera y te transformas.’’

‘’¡Sí, señor!’’ Isaac aplaudió, ‘’¡Yey!’’

Harry salió, apartando la toalla de su hombro. Una vez desnudo, Abraham tocó el cristal en cuanto Harry se convirtió en un lobo grande, completamente blanco. Lo miró con asombro, parpadeando rápidamente a su baba en cuanto pasó de carne a pelo.

‘’¿Ba -ba?’’

Louis se arrodilló, ‘’Ese es baba, ¿no es hermoso?’’

Harry sacudió su pelaje, haciendo un ruido. Isaac alzó su mano, ‘’¡Yo, yo!’’ Abrió la puerta, saliendo. Se quitó su ropa rápidamente, corriendo por el césped antes de convertirse en el aire. La mandíbula de Abraham se cayó, igual que la de Louis. Nunca había visto a un niño transformarse.

Isaac corrió alrededor de Harry, chillando cuando el alfa lo derribó. Saltó por todo el pasto, corriendo directamente hacia la puerta de vidrio, asustando a Abraham. Rebotó un par de veces, corriendo emocionado de regreso a Harry.

‘’Creo que Isa quiere que salgas, precioso.’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente, abriendo la puerta. Salió corriendo, sin zapatos. Abraham se quedó en la escalera de afuera, parpadeando principalmente al largo lobo blanco que dejaba que Isaac mordiera su oreja.

Abraham señaló, ‘’Baba…’’

‘’Síp,’’ Louis sonrió, ‘’ve a decirle hola.’’

‘’¿Lastimarme?’’

‘’Nunca, bebé.’’ Louis besó el cuello de su hijo, ‘’Baba nunca te lastimaría, como lobo o en carne.’’

Abraham dio dos pasos hacia adelante antes de correr sobre el césped hasta Harry. Se detuvo justo en frente del rostro de Harry. Tocó su nariz rápidamente, haciendo que sacudiera su larga cabeza. Abraham se rió tiernamente, tocando la nariz de Harry suavemente. Olfateó al lobo, Harry lo olfateó de regreso.

Aplaudió, ‘’¡Baba!’’ Corrió alrededor de Harry, con Isaac siguiéndolo en círculos. ‘’¡Baba es grande!’’ Trató de trepar al alfa, necesitando que Harry se tumbara.

Abrazó el lomo de Harry, ‘’¡Mm!’’ Abraham se sentó. ‘’¡Mami, calientito!’’

‘’Síp.’’ Louis frotó sus manos, juntándolas por el frío. ‘’Baba es muy calientito.’’

Abraham se rió, abrazando más fuerte a Harry. Tocó el suave pelaje, su mano floja sobre la abundante cantidad de pelo. ‘’¡Bonito!’’ Se deslizó más cerca de la cabeza de Harry, dándole un beso. ‘’¡Te amo, baba!’’

Harry hizo un ruido de estornudo. Abraham se rió aún más, ‘’Baba es un lobo.’’ Abraham saltó hacia abajo y se quitó su playera.

‘’Oh, no, no.’’ Louis corrió hacia su hijo, reacomodando su camisa. ‘’Hace mucho frío, Abby.’’

‘’¡Mm, no, mami!’’ Abraham se apartó. ‘’¡Abby es lobo también!’’ Trató de quitarse sus pantalones.

‘’Abraham, no estás escuchando.’’ Regañó Louis. ‘’Dije que no.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, mirando a Harry quien sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Pero -tengo que -para convertirme también, mami.’’

‘’Tú no eres un lobo, precioso, eres mitad lobo.’’

Abraham miró a Isaac quien lo estaba viendo, luego a Harry. Abraham frunció el ceño, alzando sus brazos, lloró sobre el hombro de Louis en silencio. ‘’Quiero ir a casa, mami.’’

Louis suspiró, caminando a otro lado mientras Harry se transformaba de regreso. Caminó hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. ‘’Abby, ya te dije, ahora vivimos aquí.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham lloró más fuerte. ‘’¡Quiero ir a casa!’’

Louis caminó a la habitación de Harry, cerrando sus ojos cuando Abraham comenzó a soltar patadas y gritos. ‘’Abraham, detente.’’

‘’¡Quiero ir a casa!’’

Louis sentó a Abraham en la cama, doblando sus piernas. ‘’Por favor relájate, siéntate.’’

‘’¡Casa!’’

‘’Estamos en casa.’’

‘’¡No!’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry caminó dentro del cuarto. ‘’¿Qué he dicho sobre gritarle a tu madre?’’

Abraham miró fijamente a Harry, caminando alrededor de él. ‘’Quiero ir a casa con mami.’’

‘’No-‘’

‘’Déjalo,’’ Louis levantó su mano. ‘’ve, Abraham, pero mami no va contigo.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Me estás faltando el respeto y a baba -estás siendo malo también.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’No me gusta, porque ese no es mi hijo.’’

‘’S-sí soy tu hijo, mami…’’

‘’No cuando te comportas así.’’ Alzó ambas manos. ‘’Si quieres irte, ve entonces. Si quieres hablar de lo que te pone molesto, déjanos hablar.’’

Abraham se sentó sobre su trasero en una ligera caída. Estaba llorando, pero frotó su nariz. ‘’Hablar.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Louis palmeó el suelo para que Harry se sentara. ‘’Ya te dije que vivimos juntos -como familia, nuestro departamento se fue. En una semana, nos iremos a Alaska.’’

Abraham asintió, limpiando su rostro con su playera.

‘’No nos vamos a ningún lado, ¿entendido?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’¿Por qué estás molesto? ¿Porque no te dejé que te quitaras tu ropa?’’

‘’Yo -no lobo.’’ Abraham lloró, ‘’Yo -mitad lobo… no puedo cambiar como baba… o Isa.’’

‘’Y mami tampoco puede cambiar.’’ Louis abrió sus brazos y el pequeño corrió a ellos. ‘’Baba es raza-pura, precioso. Nosotros somos mestizos, no hay nada malo con eso.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham lloró, ‘’¡Quiero cambiar como baba!’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry tocó su cabeza. ‘’Te quiero así como eres -sigues siendo mi hijo, y sigo amándote incluso si no puedes transformarte. Eres un lobo aquí dentro.’’ Tocó con la punta de su dedo el pecho del niño, haciéndolo mirar hacia abajo. ‘’Tienes un lobo poderoso en ti, más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que todos.’’

Abraham asintió, ‘’L-lo siento, baba.’’ Jaloneó a Harry hacia abajo hasta que pudo besarlo. Luego besó a Louis. ‘’Lo siento, mami.’’

‘’Está bien, pero debes respetarme y a baba -incluso si estás molesto, ¿entiendes?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Abraham chilló cuando Louis lo lamió. ‘’entiendo.’’

‘’Buen niño.’’ Harry alabó.

Louis frotó su espalda. ‘’Somos diferentes y está bien.’’

‘’¿Seguro, mami?’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, jugando con las cuerdas de la playera de Louis. ‘’Mami, ¿estás seguro?’’

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron. ‘’Claro que lo estoy.’’ Acarició la mejilla de Abraham, ‘’¿Confías en mami?’’

‘’Más que -que a nadie.’’

‘’Okey entonces, no hay nada malo con ser un mestizo.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Antiguo -antiguo papi dice que tengo que ser todo lobo -mitad lobo malo, mami.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su sangre hirviendo. Harry se levantó rápidamente. Abraham levantó la mirada, ‘’¡Lo prometo, baba, lo prometo! ¡N-no quiero estar en problemas!’’ Gritó. ‘’¡No te vayas!’’

Harry cargó a Abraham y salió de la habitación con él.

Louis se acostó sobre su espalda, girando a su lado y trató de respirar. La única cosa que parecía ayudar era cuando un suave, lobo negro se acurrucó a su lado.

-

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry se sentó en el césped con el niño sobre sus piernas. ‘’por mucho tiempo, no me gustaban los mestizos.’’

Abraham no habló.

‘’Después de que te conocí, y a tu madre, eso cambió. Eres un niño muy especial -puedes oler tan bien, eres fuerte -eres protector y amas con todo tu corazón.’’ Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. ‘’Te amo -así como eres. No necesitas ser un lobo -no necesitas ser un alfa, necesitar ser una buena persona. Necesitas ser resistente -y amar a los demás.’’

Abraham asintió, apartando sus lágrimas con su mano.

Harry alzó su rostro, ‘’Ser fuerte no significa que no puedes llorar. Ser fuerte significa ser listo, ser alguien en quien las personas puedan confiar.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’CJ -lo que sea que te haya dicho tu padre, es una mentira. Él es un mentiroso. Tú eres perfecto, justo así -no necesitas cambiar a lobo para ser un lobo, Abraham.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’No dejes que nadie -nunca, te diga eso. Si lo hacen, vienes a decirme.’’

Abraham se rió, sorbiendo su nariz. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Nos iremos -y quiero que todo lo que tengas aquí -aquí se quede. Tu padre no viene a Alaska con nosotros, él se queda justo aquí. Empezaremos de nuevo -por eso es tan especial Luna Nueva. Es la primera luna del año -nuevo comienzo. Este año es el año de nuevos comienzos -una nueva familia.’’ Harry sonrió, ‘’Y no puedo esperar para ser una completa familia contigo.’’

Abraham se trepó sobre el regazo de Harry, ‘’Nosotros -nosotros vamos a A-al-Alaska.’’ Abraham mordió su labio, ‘’CJ,’’ Chilló, ‘’¡CJ es malo!’’ Abraham hizo un pequeño puño. ‘’¡No me gusta CJ!’’

Harry besó la mejilla de Abraham. ‘’Esa es tu decisión.’’

‘’¡CJ me mintió -y a mami!’’ Abraham frotó su rostro contra el pecho de Harry. ‘’Amo a baba -baba,’’ Olfateó al alfa. ‘’baba es fuerte -quiero ser como baba.’’

‘’Lo sé, pero por favor entiende, no puedes transformarte -no hay nada de malo en ser como tú, así como eres.’’

Abraham abrazó fuertemente a Harry. ‘’Quiero decir lo siento a mami otra vez…’’

Harry sonrió con tristeza, ‘’Dejemos solo a mami por un momento, ¿okey?’’ Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

CJ iba a sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo romperse debajo del peso de sus manos.

-

‘’Necesito un último favor.’’

‘’Lo que sea.’’

‘’Cuida a Abraham -Louis y yo regresaremos antes de que la luna nueva toque el cielo.’’

Zayn hizo una reverencia. ‘’Sí, señor.’’ Se levantó enderezado, sus pies juntos. ‘’No dudes en llamarme.’’

‘’Gracias, Zayn.’’

-

Harry corrió con Louis en su lomo. El alfa podía ser extremadamente cálido, pero el viento estaba muy frío.

El alfa saltó por encima de la cerca, olisqueando su alrededor. Caminó lentamente, deteniéndose para que Louis se bajara. Louis lo hizo, estremeciéndose. ‘’Harry -sé que será duro.’’ Louis alzó su mirada hacia la ventana que mostraba una ligera luz. ‘’Pero haz lo que acordamos.’’

Harry asintió una vez y Louis se apartó. Harry se quedó parado con la cabeza agachada, dándole a Louis la señal de despegar. Corrió con toda velocidad hacia Harry, saltando sobre su grande cabeza y aterrizando el la terraza del patio de CJ -Louis se agarró al borde, jalándose a sí mismo hacia arriba. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, trepando hacia el techo de la casa. Miró hacia abajo a Harry quien lo miraba con cautela, alzó un pulgar antes de gatear por todo el techo.

Intentó en cada ventada, todas estando cerradas con llave. Louis mordisqueó su labio, yendo a la que mostraba luz. Se asomó hacia adentro, suspirando -era la habitación de CJ. Golpeó la ventana tres veces.

CJ abrió las cortinas rápidamente, con un cuchillo en su mano. Lo miró fijamente, ‘’Louis.’’ Abrió la ventana, ‘’Vienes a disculparte.’’

Louis tragó saliva fuertemente, el cuchillo dentro de su bolsillo se sentía más pesado. ‘’M-me escapé,’’ Louis bajó la mirada, ‘’¿me dejas entrar?’’

CJ le dio una mirada graciosa. ‘’¿Por qué no sólo tocaste la puerta?’’

Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Nunca me habrías abierto.’’ Resopló, ‘’Déjame entrar, no quiero que nadie me vea.’’

CJ se apartó a un lado, con el cuchillo cerca de su cuerpo. ‘’Hm,’’ Resopló, ‘’¿te escapaste?’’

‘’N-no lo soporto… lo siento por haberte dejado.’’

La boca de CJ se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa. ‘’¿Qué te dije?’’ Aventó el cuchillo a su cama, acercándose a Louis. ‘’Sabía que regresarías.’’

Louis dio un paso hacia atrás, confundiendo a CJ. ‘’Espera -solo,’’ Frotó su brazo, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana. ‘’Promete -promete que no me pegarás otra vez.’’

CJ sonrió, con una mano en su pecho. ‘’Lo prometo.’’ Dio un paso más y Louis se apartó nuevamente.

‘’Y -y a Abraham -promete que no golpearás a mi hijo otra vez.’’

‘’Nuestro hijo, mariposa.’’ CJ sonrió, agarrando la mano de Louis y besándola. ‘’Lo juro -eso fue sólo un accidente de cualquier manera, mariposa. Nunca más.’’

Louis se estremeció cuando Harry aterrizó en el piso sin hacer sonido. El alfa estaba viendo fijamente la espalda de CJ -sus ojos estaban oscuros. Dio un paso hacia adentro, completamente desnudo.

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendido de que ni siquiera pudiera oler a Harry. ‘’Tú -le dijiste a Abraham que debe ser raza-pura.’’

‘’Bueno, por supuesto.’’ CJ mantuvo su agarre en la mano de Louis. ‘’Ambos queríamos un raza-pura, pero ahora,’’ Sonrió ligeramente, ‘’podemos tener uno.’’

Louis entrecerró sus ojos, ‘’¿Y Abraham?’’

‘’Abraham sigue siendo nuestro hijo.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Sólo un desliz en nuestras vidas, nos volveremos más fuertes.’’

Louis hizo una mueca. ‘’Golpéalo.’’

CJ sonrió ligeramente, confundido. ‘’¿Disculpa?’’

Louis arrebató su mano de la de él, ‘’Golpéalo, alfa.’’

CJ no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Harry pateó al alfa en la parte trasera de su cabeza, derribándolo. Harry caminó alrededor de él, agarrando la mano de Louis. Lamió sus dedos, dándole un beso en la parte superior de su mano. ‘’Siéntate, Camelia.’’

Louis estaba temblando, pero permitió que Harry lo sentara en una silla. Harry besó sus labios suavemente mientras CJ se esforzaba en levantarse. Se dio la vuelta, desnudo en toda su gloria, sentándose en la cama de CJ -mirando al alfa luchando.

‘’¡Louis!’’ Gruñó. ‘’¡Qué mierda!’’

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo.

Louis tocó el cuchillo de Jaspe de su bolsillo -bien fundado.

‘’¿Qué es esto?’’ Tocó la parte trasera de su cabeza, girando su cuello. Cuando vio a Harry, se movió rápidamente hacia su tocador. Sacó de ahí otro cuchillo, señalando con este a ambos. ‘’Tú -estás muerto.’’ Miró a Louis, ‘’Y también tú.’’

Harry parpadeó lentamente hacia él, esperando.

CJ estaba temblando -su cara destruída por el trabajo anterior de CJ -sólo empeoraría. ‘’¡Qué es esto! ¡Tú -tú vienes aquí y me engañas, tú puta! ¿Eh?’’

Louis mantuvo sus ojos en CJ, justo como Harry dijo.

CJ se movió y Harry lo hizo tropezar antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso. CJ se levantó de nuevo, levantando el cuchillo a la defensiva. ‘’¿Tú -tú crees que esta mierda es divertida? ¡Haré que te arresten, puto monstruo!’’

Harry levantó el cuchillo de la cama de CJ y lo arrojó a sus pies.

CJ lo agarró rápidamente, alzando los dos ahora. Arrojó el cuchillo hacia Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Harry lo atrapó entre las puntas de sus dos dedos. El lobo lo tiró nuevamente a sus pies.

Estaba todo en silencio, a excepción de la respiración pesada de CJ. ‘’¡Di algo!’’

‘’Mi nombre es Harry Styles, fui líder del Sector Tres, Wolf Baring.’’ CJ se encogió, dando pasos hacia atrás. ‘’También fui líder de la Sección de Tortura.’’

CJ sacudió su cabeza, dejando caer su cuchillo. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero Louis se quedó parado en frente de esta.

CJ gruñó, ‘’Muévete.’’

Louis extendió sus brazos. ‘’No.’’ La mano ni siquiera lo rozó -Harry agarró la mano de CJ, inspeccionándola por un segundo antes de jalar su pulgar hacia atrás hasta que se salió de su lugar.

CJ gritó pero fue interrumpido cuando Harry agarró su cuello. ‘’Te lo dije -te advertí.’’ Aventó a CJ al suelo, guiando a Louis de regreso a su asiento. ‘’Quédate aquí, omega.’’ Harry lo besó una vez más antes de caminar hacia la cama. ‘’No te recordaré lo que te dije -porque, aunque creo que eres estúpido, no eres sordo.’’

CJ rodó, mirando a su pulgar doblado. ‘’¡Ah -mierda!’’

Harry posó su mano en su desnudo regazo. ‘’Si corres otra vez, te dejaré inmóvil, empezando con tu rodilla.’’

CJ se levantó, retrocediendo hacia la ventana. ‘’Esto, esto no ha terminado.’’

Harry se paró y CJ se dio la vuelta para saltar. Harry lo agarró del cabello, tirándolo hacia el piso. Se paró sobre la rodilla de CJ mientras cerraba las ventanas, luego las cortinas. CJ se retorció, tratando de empujar la pierna de encima.

‘’Te daré una última oportunidad,’’ Harry entrecerró los ojos. ‘’no vuelvas a correr.’’ Se sentó, ‘’¿Tienes miedo?’’

CJ seguía temblando, sosteniendo cerca su mano. ‘’Yo -tú -tú no me asustas.’’ Soltó una carcajada, ‘’¿Porque -eres un lobo? ¿Eh? ¡Crees que eres mejor que yo!’’

Harry no respondió. ‘’¿Tienes miedo?’’

Los labios de CJ se abrieron pero no salió nada.

‘’Camelia.’’ Louis miró a su alfa. ‘’Cuando aprendes a torturar -te das cuenta que el miedo es su enemigo.’’ Louis asintió una vez. ‘’Tienes miedo de lo que te haré.’’ Harry se levantó. ‘’No hay nada por lo que temer.’’ CJ se arrastró hacia otro lado. ‘’Te diré todo antes de hacerlo.’’

CJ miró rápidamente hacia Louis, ‘’Por favor -por favor, pararé -lo juró, pararé.’’

Louis apartó la mirada. ‘’Lastimaste a mi hijo. Nunca me importó que me pegaras -pero lastimaste a Abraham.’’

‘’¡Louis -Louis, por favor! ¡Por favor, Louis!’’ CJ miró a Harry, luego nuevamente a Louis. ‘’¡Te dejaré en paz, lo prometo!’’

Louis cubrió su boca. ‘’Yo -mi alfa me ha prometido perdonar tu vida.’’ Sorbió su nariz, ‘’Después de esta noche -tú -tú sentirás nuestro dolor.’’

CJ sacudió su cabeza en cuanto Harry se acercó. Se arrodilló en frente, ‘’Primero, romperé tus dedos -porque has lastimado lo que ahora es mío -con esas manos sucias.’’ CJ negó con la cabeza, ahora desesperado. ‘’Después sacaré cada uno, con mis manos.’’

‘’Por favor -por -por favor…’’

‘’Luego, sacaré tus manos -si te desangras, no me importa.’’

‘’¡Louis!’’ CJ gritó; el omega se estremeció. ‘’¡No dejes que haga esto!’’

‘’Luego comenzaré con tu ojo izquierdo.’’ Harry sostuvo la mano de CJ cuando fue balanceada hacia él. Rompió el dedo índice hacia un lado y CJ chilló, rodando en su lado. ‘’Clavaré dos dedos adentro, y lo sacaré.’’

Louis miró al alfa llorar, rogar -se sentía enfermo. Enfermo por lo mal que quería a CJ sufrir. Cada grito era ahogado por cada llanto de Abraham -sus pesadillas, sus miedos.

‘’Luego haré lo mismo con el ojo derecho.’’ Harry sentó a CJ contra la pared. ‘’Incluso si mueres -no iré a prisión, Louis no irá. Una vez crucemos la frontera -tus leyes no podrán arrestarnos. Y después de un año, nadie te recordará. Vendremos de vacaciones y continuaremos con nuestras vidas. Abraham no preguntará por ti -no le importará.’’ Las emociones de Harry estaban en blanco, ‘’En cuanto alguien te encuentre, ya estarás muerto.’’

‘’Tú -tú,’’ CJ sollozó, ‘’¡dijiste que me perdonaría!’’

Louis rodó su anillo de amatista por su dedo, ‘’No es su culpa si mueres por trauma en el cuerpo.’’ Presionó sus labios. ‘’Si sobrevives, felicidades. Si es que sobrevives, definitivamente nos dejarás en paz.’’

CJ sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Lo siento -Louis, lo siento mucho -¡eres un omega!’’ Lloró suavemente, su cabeza colgaba. ‘’¡Este no eres tú!’’

‘’¡Tú no me conoces!’’ Louis gritó. ‘’¡Nunca te importó conocerme!’’

‘’¡S-sé que amas el pescado!’’

Louis jaloneó su camisa.

‘’¡S-sé que te dan miedo las ranas porque tu -amigo siempre te perseguía con ellas!’’ CJ cerró sus ojos. ‘’-¡y tu color favorito es el rosa! ¡Sí te conozco!’’

Harry se levantó, sentándose de regreso en la cama. Miró cuidadosamente a Louis, viéndolo caminar hacia CJ. Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Estoy vinculado, CJ. Soy feliz -tengo una nueva pareja -tú destruiste todo conmigo. ¡Conoces datos -cosas que yo te dije!’’ Louis empujó su cuerpo inerte. ‘’¡Él sabe cuando estoy dormido -escucha mi respiración -sabe cuando tengo frío, cuando estoy triste! ¡Mi alfa sabe amarme!’’ Louis ahora estaba llorando; agarró su collar, ‘’¡Me cuida incluso sin la necesidad de estar ahí! ¡Conoce a mi hijo, lo ayuda y no necesita hacerlo sentir que debe ser un Dios! ¡Abraham lo ama -a su nuevo padre!’’

CJ mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, ‘’Sólo -sólo mátame… por favor…’’

Louis se irguió, ‘’Una cosa que he aprendido de mi alfa,’’ Le escupió, ‘’es que él hace lo que dice que va a hacer. Va a hacer lo que dijo -y si yo vomito, entonces lo haré, y si esto me da pesadillas, será mejor que cualquier otra que tuve contigo -¡de ti golpeándome en frente de mi hijo, pateándome hasta tirarme a las escaleras, dejarnos sin comer -haciéndonos dormir afuera!’’ Louis apretó sus dientes. ‘’Haciendo que mi hijo te rogara que dejarás de golpear a su madre.’’

Louis regresó a su silla, sentándose y cruzando sus piernas. ‘’No lastimarás a otro omega nunca más -a otro ser, con esas manos. Y nadie,’’ La sonrisa de Louis estaba temblorosa, ‘’nadie se enamorará de ti por tus ‘lindos ojos’ nunca más.’’ Se acomodó en su asiento en cuando Harry se paró. ‘’Porque no tendrás ninguno.’’

-

Harry frotó la espalda de Louis mientras vomitaba en un arbusto. Una vez que terminó, Harry cuidadosamente enjuagó su boca con la helada agua del lago. Louis se estremeció, vomitando por un rato más antes de enjuagar nuevamente su boca. Se recostó en el césped, parpadeando hacia las estrellas.

Se había enfermado en cuanto Harry sacó un ojo de CJ. Tuvo que dejar de inmediato la habitación y tratar de calmarse en el baño. Louis estaba tan alegrado de que Harry puso algo en la boca del hombre para detener sus gritos.

No había tocado a CJ, el cuchillo que Harry le había dado permaneció en su bolsillo. Harry ni siquiera sabía que lo había traído. Louis no lo llevó por pensar que terminaría lastimado -no pensó que Harry estaría lastimado. Louis sólo se quería sentir protegido.

Fuego tenía que ser su elemento favorito. Estar con Harry mental y físicamente había sido increíble. Se habían acostado en el suelo -cubiertos en el otro, comiendo y tomando. Louis nunca se había sentido tan seguro que en ese momento con Harry. Estar vinculado y no arrepentirse el día después.

Louis había usado cada de las joyas que Harry le había regalado. Quería sentir que alguien lo estaba cuidando a través de ellas -no por CJ, sólo por su propio corazón de omega.

Los omegas no matan. No les gusta la sangre; no les gusta pelear. Louis se sentía inútil a veces. Y luego Liam llegó a su vida y le enseñó que los omegas sí pelean -y tal vez prefieren no matar, pero no tienen problema en llamar a sus alfas para matar.

Louis se quería sentir mal -quería gritar y disculparse con alguien -con quien sea. Decir que no debió ir, pero luego miró la mano de CJ deslizarle fuera de él sin mucha fuerza hacia Harry y, y Louis miró. CJ lo golpeaba con esas manos, que ahora estaban tiradas en el suelo de su casa. Esas manos que lastimaron a su hijo -Louis no se podría sentir mal incluso si se lo rogaba.

Era un omega orgulloso -Harry había aterrorizado a CJ, pero nunca vio asustado a Louis. Harry no se portó como loco -ni gritó o comenzó a golpear a CJ. Harry hizo lo que dijo que haría y no más. El alfa quería hacer algo peor, quería arrastrar a CJ a algún lugar y atormentarlo hasta que muriera. Pero Harry tenía más autocontrol de lo que Louis había pensado. Vio a su alfa -todo de él y Louis no estaba avergonzado.

‘’No -no te veo de manera diferente, espero que lo sepas.’’

‘’No lo sabía.’’ Harry frotó el estómago de Louis. ‘’Gracias…’’

Louis limpió su boca con la parte trasera de su suéter. ‘’N-no me arrepiento… de verdad no.’’ Harry no dijo nada, manteniendo su mano en la pancita de Louis. ‘’Yo,’’ Sonrió, sorbiendo su nariz. ‘’siento un alivio en mis hombros -en mi vida.’’

Harry ayudó a Louis a sentarse, ‘’Ahora que te calmaste.’’ Acarició la espalda de Louis, ‘’Después de que vomitaste por primera vez, envolví sus manos en sábanas.’’ Louis inclinó su cabeza, confundido. ‘’No morirá por pérdida de sangre -probablemente por shock. Tiene hasta la mañana -alguien podría encontrarlo.’’ Harry besó su sien. ‘’No quiero que pienses que has matado a alguien.’’

Louis se encogió suavemente de hombros. ‘’No me importa.’’ Miró hacia la oscuridad. ‘’Realmente no.’’ Louis se levantó, quitándose su ropa. Se encogió en cuanto el viento lo golpeó. ‘’Una vez, llegué a casa y Abraham estaba sentado en orina -tenía un sarpullido horrible. Confronté a CJ,’’ Louis entrecerró los ojos a la nada, estremeciéndose. ‘’dijo que no era su problema, me dijo que le dijera a Abraham que se callara, o él lo haría.’’ Louis se abrazó a él mismo, ‘’Lo miraba mientras dormía con un cuchillo en mi mano casi todas las noches -no le quería decir a nadie. Los omegas no matamos, pero deseo haberlo hecho.’’ Extendió su mano, ‘’Una vez más,’’ Se enderezó sobre su lugar, ‘’límpiame, límpianos, una vez más.’’

Harry tomó su mano mientras caminaban agarrados hacia la helada agua.

-

‘’Grande pancita…’’ Susurró Abraham mientras tocaba el estómago de Liam.

Isaac gruñó, apartando con un golpe la mano contraria, recibiendo un golpe en su trasero. ‘’¡Mama!’’

‘’No golpees.’’

‘’Me pegaste…’’ Murmuró Isaac, acariciando su adolorido trasero.

‘’Porque soy tu madre y no tolero que faltes al respeto.’’

Isaac inclinó su cabeza, ‘’Sí, mama.’’

Abraham alzó su mano con su ceño fruncido. ‘’Isa malo…’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac abrazó la pierna de su madre, ‘’¡Mama tiene un bebé aquí y debes tener cuidado!’’

‘’Bebé…’’ Abraham parpadeó hacia la pancita de Liam. ‘’Mami tiene bebé.’’

‘’No, Abraham,’’ Liam sonrió. ‘’no lo tiene, pero esperemos que puedas tener un hermano o hermana pronto.’’

Abraham extendió su mano para tocar el estómago de Liam otra vez, Liam necesitando detener la mano de Isaac antes de que soltara un golpe. ‘’¡Zayn!’’

‘’¡No, no!’’ Isaac chilló, aferrándose a la camisa de Liam. ‘’¡No, mama!’’

‘’No levantes tu mano otra vez,’’ Liam entrecerró sus ojos. ‘’o vas a sentarte solo hasta la noche.’’

Isaac cubrió su rostro en la camisa de Liam, olfateando a su madre. Abraham tocó la pancita de Liam, rozándola. ‘’Bebé…’’

‘’Sí,’’ Liam sonrió, frotando la cabeza de Isaac cuando el omega gruñó. ‘’Disculpa a Isaac, sólo es muy territorial -muy parecido a ti.’’

Abraham mantuvo su mano en la pancita de embarazado de Liam, entreabriendo su boca cuando sintió algo. ‘’¡Golpe!’’

‘’¡Es el bebé!’’ Isaac gruñó. ‘’¡Está golpeando!’’

‘’¡Zayn!’’ Liam suspiró, ‘’¡Ven a agarrar a nuestro hijo!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac lloró, gritando cuando Zayn llegó. “No, mama, no! Ég mun hegða sér!” El niño chilló cuando Zayn lo cargó. ‘’¡Mama!’’ _(¡Me comportaré!_ )

Zayn meció a Isaac bruscamente, ‘’Debes relajarte, no me gusta cuando te portas así.’’ Isaac hundió su cara en el hombro de Zayn, sollozando. El alfa frotó su espalda, ‘’Tomaré una siesta. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Isaac?’’

Isaac asintió, “já, faðir.” _(Sí, padre.)_

‘’Buen niño.’’ Zayn alabó. ‘’Tomaremos una siesta un rato.’’

Liam sacudió su cabeza, recogiendo al pequeño alfa. ‘’El bebé estaba pateando mi pancita, Abraham.’’

‘’No…’’ Abraham susurró. ‘’Bebé malo…’’

‘’No,’’ Liam arrulló, ‘’simplemente me está diciendo que está ahí.’’

Abraham bajó la mirada, ‘’Quiero bebé para mami…’’

‘’Tu madre se verá muy hermoso cuando se embarace. Tu hermano o hermana será un raza-pura, será capaz de convertirse en un lobo.’’

Abraham mordió su labio, ‘’¿Lastimarme?’’

‘’Oh, no, no.’’ Liam besó su frente. ‘’Te cuidará. Tendrás que enseñarle a ser un lobo.’’

‘’¿Un lobo?’’

‘’Sí, un lobo.’’ Liam le hizo cosquillas suavemente, ‘’Isaac hará lo mismo cuando su hermano nazca.’’

Abraham tocó nuevamente la pancita de Liam, sintiendo al bebé patear. Sonrió tiernamente, ‘’Hola…’’ Se rió cuando lo hizo otra vez. ‘’¡Mami tiene bebé también, Liam!’’ Abraham aplaudió. ‘’¡Soy hermano grande!’’

-

Luna Nueva.

Es algo celebrado en la cultura de los lobos -el día más importante del año. Luna Nueva representaba algo más que la primera luna del año. Representaba una nueva vida.

Dibujaba una nueva línea de esperanza para aquellos que la necesitaban.

‘’Tenemos mucho que agradecer en esta noche,’’ Harry le hizo una seña a Louis y a Abraham. ‘’Somos familia -somos amigos. Somos amantes -madres, padres -estamos vivos.’’ Harry miró hacia la pálida luna llena, más grande de lo habitual, creando una ligera cascada de luz sobre ellos. ‘’Todo lo que hemos hecho se alejará de nostros.’’ Miró hacia la fogata, ‘’Todo lo malo -arrepentimientos, errores. La luna quita todo eso, así podamos vivir cómodamente.’’

Zayn levantó su taza hacia eso.

‘’Todos hemos pasado por momentos duros -momentos que nos definen como seres. Momentos que nos han fortalecido, creado cada fibra de lo que estamos hechos. No podemos pretender que lo malo no ha ayudado.’’ Inclinó su cabeza, ‘’He conocido a alguien que adoro -algo que nunca creí posible. Tengo un hijo, un hijo que no es de mi sangre pero un niño que es más lobo que yo.’’ Miró a Abraham. ‘’Tengo una familia y puedo agradecerle a Dios -a los elementos -al universo, pero los únicos que merecen las gracias, es mi familia.’’ Tocó su pecho, sonriendo. ‘’Me han aceptado, incluso mis errores -me han amado, protegido y estoy orgulloso de ser parte de su familia.

Louis limpió sus húmedos ojos, asintiendo y sonriendo a su alfa. Le sopló un beso a Harry, articulando un ‘Te amo.’

‘’Zayn, Liam,’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Isaac.’’ El cachorro mordió su labio, sonriendo ante su nombre. ‘’Ustedes también son mi familia. Me han ayudado en diferentes maneras. A Abraham -a Louis -a nuestra familia en general, nos levantaremos y creceremos.’’ Alzó su taza hacia el aire. ‘’Somos lobos.’’ Miró a Abraham quien tenía sus ojos agrandados. ‘’Todos nosotros somos lobos, podamos transformarnos o no. Somos lobos y somos fuertes.’’ Harry inhaló, ‘’Déjanos, juntos, cuidarnos entre nosotros en este nuevo año -amarnos, enseñarnos y escucharnos a cada uno de nosotros.’’

Harry tomó un trago, todos imitándolo. Abraham rápidamente levantó su chocolate, tomando de este.

‘’Por la Luna Nueva -por el año nuevo.’’

-

Abraham chillaba por la risa, corriendo por la fogata y por el lago. ‘’¡No!’’ Isaac lo perseguía con saltos en su carrera. Derribó al pequeño alfa hacia el suelo, lamiendo su rostro.

‘’¡Isa -Isa!’’ Abraham se rió, empujando al lobo para apartarlo. ‘’¡Me tienes!’’

Isaac brincó alrededor, saltando justo dentro del lago. Abraham sonrió, gateando a un lado del lago. ‘’¿Isa…?’’ Se asomó al interior, ‘’¿Isa?’’

El lobo saltó fuera del agua, mojando a Abraham. Abraham gruñó, apartándose. ‘’¡Frío, Isa, frío!’’

Isaac chilló, camiando alrededor de Abraham antes de sacudir su pelaje. Abraham miró al omega, resoplando. ‘’Quiero nadar también…’’ Miró hacia atrás, hacia su madre acurrucado a un lado de su baba. Abraham tomó un momento antes de sacarse su zapato. Sonrió, mirando detrás de él una vez más antes de meter un dedo de su pie al helado lago. Chilló, cubriendo su boca -sacando su pie. ‘’Frío…’’

Isaac lamió el dedo de Abraham y el alfa suspiró. ‘’Gracias, Isa.’’

Se puso de regreso sus calcetines -incapaz de ponerlos correctamente. Abraham frunció el ceño cuando tuvo que ponerse nuevamente su bota. Esos zapatos eran diferentes a sus zapatos normales -necesitaba ayuda.

Abraham miró hacia su madre quien ahora lo saludaba con su mano. Abraham frunció el ceño, ‘’¡Mami -necesito ayuda!’’

Louis se levantó, acariciando la cabeza de Harry cuando el alfa se movió. Caminó hasta el lago, dejando que Isaac corriera hacia sus padres. Se sentó a un lado de Abraham, ‘’¿Sí, bebé?’’

Abraham movió los deditos de sus pies, ‘’Necesito ayuda.’’

‘’¿Y por qué te quitaste tu zapato?’’ Louis arregló el grueso calcetín morado de Abraham antes de deshacer los cordones de sus nuevas botas.

‘’Quiero nadar, mami.’’

‘’Sabes que el agua es muy fría.’’ Louis puso de regreso la bota y la reató.

‘’Sí.’’ Abraham se acurrucó a un lado de Louis, tocando su brazalete. ‘’Bonito.’’

‘’Sí, baba me lo dio -¿recuerdas?’’

‘’Decuerdo, mami.’’ Abraham suspiró, ‘’Puedo decir Alaska ahora, mami.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’Lo sé -baba me dijo.’’

Abraham sonrió tiernamente, mirando fijamente al quieto lago. ‘’Soy feliz, mami -quiero ver Alaska. Es bonito, como en las fotos.’’

‘’Sí, estoy seguro que lo será.’’ Louis atrajo a Abraham a su regazo. ‘’Nuestra casa será hermosa -muy especial porque baba la hizo sólo para nosotros.’’

Abraham sonrió sobre el pecho de Louis, ‘’Te amo, mami.’’

Louis sonrió, alzando el rostro de su hijo. ‘’Y yo a ti, Abby.’’

Los dos se giraron en cuanto oyeron unos aullidos. Miraron desde el lago -les quitó el aliento. Cuatro lobos -de tonos blanco, café hasta negro, aullando a la luna llena. La primera luna del año. Aunque la luna estaba encima de ellos, Louis podía sentirla brillando en él y en Abraham -más brillante que el Sol. Diciéndoles que todo había terminado -que las cosas iban a mejorar, y esta vez no era mentira -no era falso; sus vidas finalmente empezarían ahí.

Era momento de empezar a vivir.

Louis sostuvo más cerca a su hijo cuando Harry dejó de aullar para mirarlo. Harry inclinó su cabeza y Louis lo imitó -incluso Abraham haciendo lo mismo. Louis sonrió sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Abby, besándola suavemente. ‘’Por nuestra nueva vida.’’

Abraham miró a su nuevo padre con sus ojos brillando de respeto. Los cerró lentamente, ‘’Nueva vida, mami.’’


	21. Sitka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barrow no es tan frío como está descrito aquí.

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry llamó desde la cocina. ‘’el almuerzo está listo.’’ Unos segundos después, el golpeteo de unos pequeños pies llegó corriendo hacia la cocina.

Abraham corrió hasta la pierna de Harry, abrazando sus sueltos pants, ‘’Baba, estoy jugando ahorita.’’

Harry bajó la mirada hacia una pieza del rompecabezas en la mano del pequeño. ‘’Ya veo, pero es momento del almuerzo así que tu juego debe esperar.’’

Abraham asintió, besando el muslo de Harry. ‘’Sí, baba. Regreso la pieza.’’ El pequeño alfa salió corriendo de la cocina, casi tropezando antes de continuar. Harry sonrió tiernamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Colocó el plato de comida de Abraham en la mesa, dejando un vaso con agua a un lado. Colocó el suyo, un plato mucho más grande, del otro lado.

‘’¡Regreso, baba, regreso!’’ Abraham se sentó en su cojín, haciendo una reverencia. ‘’Gracias, baba…’’

‘’De nada, buenos modales.’’ Harry alabó, alzando su tenedor. ‘’Isaac vendrá a casa con sus padres esta noche; querían tener un día juntos antes de irnos.’’

Abraham asintió, con la cara llena de comida. Masticó y tragó. ‘’Nos mudamos a Alaska.’’

‘’Sí, Abraham.’’ Harry se inclinó por encima para limpiar restos de comida del rostro del pequeño. ‘’Lo siento por no poder unirme a tu juego, debo terminar de empacar las cosas pequeñas.’’

‘’Está bien, baba, no importa.’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’Te amo.’’

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa. ‘’Estás siendo muy lindo hoy, alfa.’’

Abraham se sonrojó, bajando la mirada hacia su comida. ‘’Perdón…’’

‘’No, no.’’ Harry limpió su rostro, gateando hasta llegar a un lado de Abby. ‘’Ven, alfa.’’

Abraham rápidamente se trepó al regazo de Harry. ‘’Soy buen niño, baba.’’

‘’Sí, haz crecido tanto -eres muy bueno, siempre lo haz sido.’’

Abraham tocó el anillo del cuello de Harry, ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Llegará a casa en la noche, y luego ya no volverá a trabajar. Hoy es su último día.’’ Besó la mejilla de Abby, ‘’Estaremos con mami todos los días por un tiempo.’’ El alfa rodó sus ojos, ‘’Hasta que se vuelva lo suficientemente terco para buscar un trabajo.’’

Abraham sonrió, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Harry. ‘’Quiero estar con mami todos los días.’’

‘’Yo igual.’’ Harry abrazó muy cerca de él al niño. ‘’Cuando nos vayamos a Alaska, yo no estaré a veces -estaré construyendo nuestra casa.’’ Alzó el rostro del niño, ‘’¿Cuidarás bien de mami cuando yo no esté?’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente, ‘’¡Sí! ¡Cuidar de mami!’’

‘’Buen niño.’’ Harry alabó, besando su frente.

‘’¿Baba?’’

‘’¿Sí, alfa?’’

Abraham mordió nerviosamente su labio, mientras Harry apartaba sus pequeños pelitos de su rostro. ‘’Um, ¿mami tiene un bebé ahora?’’

‘’Oh.’’ Harry parpadeó. ‘’Mami no tiene un bebé ahora, Abraham.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Abraham jugueteó con sus manos. ‘’¿Cuándo mami tiene un bebé como Liam?’’

‘’Hm,’’ Harry sonrió cálidamente, ‘’espero que pronto, pero no apresuraremos a mami en tener un hijo, su cuerpo debe decidirlo, ¿entendido?’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’ Abraham se inclinó, ‘’Um, si mami tiene un bebé –¡sin apresurar, sin apresurar!’’ Sacudió su largo cabello. ‘’Pero -si mami tiene un bebé, ¿será niña o niño?’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’No lo sé.’’

‘’Hm’’ Abraham se quedó dentro de sus pensamientos. ‘’quiero niña, hermana pequeña.’’

Harry lo acurrucó más cerca de él, ‘’A mí me encantaría una niña, un niño.’’ Le hizo suaves cosquillas a Abraham, haciéndolo reir. ‘’Me encantaría estar sólo contigo. No cambiará lo mucho que los amo a ambos.’’

Abraham sonrió grande, ‘’¡Igual yo, baba!’’

-

‘’Uf,’’ Louis arrastró su cuerpo por la puerta. Bajando su bolso antes de sentarse en el suelo. ‘’que día tan largo.’’

‘’¿Mami?’’ Abraham asomó su cabeza por el pasillo, corriendo rápidamente hacia su madre. ‘’¿Qué pasa, mami?’’

Louis sonrió, ‘’Estoy bien, bebé.’’

‘’¡Llegas tarde!’’ Abraham chilló, olfateando a su madre. ‘’¿Qué pasó, mami?’’

Louis resopló. ‘’La llanta de mi auto se ponchó debajo de la calle y tuve que empujar, empujar, y empujar el coche hasta acá.’’ Recargó su cabeza en la puerta. ‘’Mami está muy cansado.’’

Abraham frunció el cueño, ‘’¡Llamarme, mami, llamar a baba!’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Louis agarró a su hijo, abrazándolo. ‘’¿puede mami tener un abrazo por ahora?’’

‘’¡Claro, mami!’’ Abraham lamió la sudorosa mejilla de Louis, chillando. ‘’Necesitar baba.’’

‘’En un momento,’’ Louis cerró sus ojos, acunando a su hijo. ‘’¿cómo estuvo tu día?’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham gruñó, apartándose de él. ‘’¡Baba!’’ Corrió hasta la puerta donde Harry estaba. Corrió hacia afuera, ‘’¡Baba!’’

Louis suspiró, utilizando la puerta para levantarse. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando Harry estaba a su lado. ‘’Omega,’’ Harry lo agarró por sus dos brazos, mirándolo con detalle. ‘’¿Qué pasa -te atropelló un coche?’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gruñó, comenzando a llorar. ‘’¡Mami empujó auto!’’

Louis suspiró, ‘’Harry, por favor, lo estás haciendo llorar.’’

Harry alzó la barbilla de Louis, buscando moretones. ‘’¿Empujaste un auto?’’

‘’La llanta se ponchó debajo de la calle y empujé hasta aquí -sólo estoy cansado. No estoy herido -sangrando o muriendo.’’

Abraham se metió entre los dos adultos, llorando suavemente sobre los pantalones de Louis. ‘’Mami…’’

Harry se giró, gruñendo, apartándose con fuertes pisotones. Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, ‘’Harry…’’

El alfa no se detuvo, azotando la puerta en cuanto salió. Abraham saltó, agarrándose a la pierna de Louis. ‘’¡Baba está molesto!’’

Louis tocó suavemente su corazón, sus labios temblando. ‘’Alfa…’’ Recogió rápidamente a Abraham, trotando hacia el exterior. Harry estaba sacando equipamiento del cobertizo -usando más fuerza de la necesaria. ‘’Alfa…’’

‘’No ahora.’’ Harry agarró una caja de madera, rompiéndola.

‘’¡Alfa!’’ Louis gruñó.

Harry se levantó lentamente, ‘’Lleva a Abraham adentro, hace frío.’’ Regresó a tirar cosas.

Louis reprimió otro gruñido, abriendo la puerta. ‘’Abby, ve a jugar.’’

‘’¡No pegues a mami!’’ Gritó Abraham, limpiando sus mejillas. ‘’¡Baba, por favor no pegues a mami!’’

Harry dejó de destrozar cosas, dándose la vuelta. Se dejó caer en el pasto para sentarse. ‘’Abraham…’’

‘’Abby, baba no me va a pegar.’’ Louis sostuvo la puerta, ‘’Baba nunca me pondría una mano encima para lastimarme o a ti, suficiente. Ve a jugar.’’

Abraham asintió, pero se sentó en el césped justo en frente de la puerta de cristal. Alzó su mirada, esperando a que Louis la cerrara. Louis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de hacerlo.

‘’Harry,’’ Louis caminó por todo el pasto, ‘’¡Yo no te ignoro cuando me hablas!’’

Harry levantó la mirada, ‘’¿Por qué -por qué no puedes llamarme? ¿Por qué debes hacer todo por tu cuenta?’’ Frotó sus ojos, ‘’Estoy aquí para ti -cuando yo te necesito, voy contigo. ¡Ven conmigo cuando me necesites!’’

Louis se estremeció, frotando su brazo. ‘’No puedo esperar que siempre estés ahí.’’

‘’¡Pero siempre estoy aquí! ¡Siempre!’’ Harry agarró el pasto, arrancándolo. ‘’Si gritas, atravesaré todo el mundo por ti! Tu independencia es hermosa,’’ Carraspeó Harry, ‘’¡me encanta -me encanta que puedas estar sin mí y sobrevivir con Abraham! Pero, por favor, sé que puedes hacerlo -pero no tienes que hacerlo siempre. Empujaste un auto por toda la calle -¡¿por qué no llamar a tu alfa?!’’ Dejó caer su cabeza, ‘’Te cortejé porque te amo -y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.’’ Sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Por favor, por favor -llámame cuando me necesites. Deja de hacer todo cuando no tienes que hacerlo.’’

Louis sollozó, limpiando sus ojos. Asintió, tomando pequeños pasos hacia el alfa angustiado. Se sentó lentamente sobre su regazo, alzando el rostro de Harry. Lo besó suavemente, pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello ondulado de Harry. ‘’Lo siento, alfa, no he sido un buen omega.’’

Harry suspiró, ‘’Sí lo has sido.’’

‘’No lo he sido.’’ Louis tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. ‘’Porque no sé cómo ser un omega para un alfa -especialmente para uno tan poderoso. Estoy tratando.’’

Harry lamió el mentón de Louis, ‘’Y yo no sé cómo ser un alfa para un omega -especialmente para uno tan independiente y fuerte. Se me olvida que los dos estamos aprendiendo…’’

Louis presionó sus narices, juntándolas. ‘’Prometo, que comenzaré a depender de ti.’’ Tragó fuertemente, ‘’Lo prometo, trataré. Debo recordar que tú eres mi alfa -eres el nuevo padre de mi hijo y de los que vienen.’’ Apretó la mejilla de Harry, ‘’Y te amo,’’ Su voz se quebró. ‘’tanto -y tengo que recordar que somos un equipo -amantes.’’ Harry limpió sus lágrimas. ‘’No trabajaré el primer año estando en Alaska -con o sin hijo.’’

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Yo -un día está bien.’’

‘’No lo haré, sé que no te gusta -así que, al menos por el primer año, sólo me concentraré en nuestra casa y familia -en ti y en mí.’’ Abrazó la cabeza de Harry, apegándola a su pecho. ‘’Lo siento, alfa.’’

‘’Yo lo siento, omega.’’

Louis inhaló, ‘’Esta noche -te necesito esta noche.’’

‘’Sí, omega -esta noche soy tuyo.’’

‘’¿Y ahora?’’ Louis bajó su mirada hacia Harry. ‘’¿Me babarás y me darás un masaje? Mis brazos y piernas duelen…’’

‘’Te daré de comer, te bañaré -te masajearé y te pondré en la cama, hermosa Camelia.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Gracias…’’

Harry se estiró para besar al cansado omega. ‘’Amo hacer estas cosas por ti, omega.’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente, ‘’Y cuando tú estés cansado -¿puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?’’

‘’Por supuesto, omega, por supuesto.’’

Louis suspiró, sosteniendo cerca a su alfa, murmurando. Pasó su mirada hacia atrás donde estaba su hijo quien tenía las manos presionadas contra el vidrio -mirándolos. Louis inclinó su cabeza, dándole una seña a Abraham para que saliera. Abraham se levantó rápidamente, abriendo la puerta antes de correr.

‘’¡Voy, voy!’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, apretando a su hijo entre Harry y él. Abraham se inclinó más cerca de Harry, temblando. ‘’¿Mejor, mami?’’

‘’Sí, bebé, mucho mejor.’’ Sonrió, acunando la mejilla de su hijo. ‘’Baba siempre sabe qué hacer.’’

Abraham levantó su mirada hacia Harry. ‘’Sabía que baba ayudaría.’’

Harry empujó su nariz contra la de Abraham, ‘’Hiciste muy bien en hablarme cuando mami entró.’’

Abraham asintió seriamente. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

Louis se recostó sobre el pasto, sorprendiendo a ambos. Tomó bocanadas de aire que salieron con humo, mirándolo desvanecerse. ‘’Que suerte tengo en tener una familia tan hermosa.’’ Cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos cuando Harry y Abby se le unieron. Sonrió, mirando una pequeña nube pasando flotando. ‘’Gracias…’’

Abraham abrazó fuertemente a su madre, Harry estando detrás de él con su mano reposando en el estómago de Louis.

Louis cerró sus ojos, murmurando suavemente. ‘’ _…in this cold heart,_ ’’ Cantó en susurros -lo suficientemente bajos para que sólo pudiera escuchar él. ‘’ _… I can live, or I can die…_ ’’ Louis abrió sus ojos, mirando que la nube se había ido. ‘’ _…I believe if I just try -you believe in you and I…_ ’’ Tarareó suavemente, ‘’ _In you and I…_ ’’ 

_(… en este frío corazón, … puedo vivir, o puedo morir… creo que si sólo intento -tú crees en ti y en mí… en ti y en mí…_ )

-

Louis chilló suavemente, calmado, cuando Harry secó el agua de entre sus dedos de los pies. El alfa besó sus pies, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Louis removió sus dedos.

Harry abrió ambos ojos, verde a azul, sonriendo hasta que los hoyuelos aparecieron en su rostro. Con cuidado puso la pulsera de Esmeralda en el tobillo de Louis, girándola un par de veces hasta que estuvo a la medida. Harry dejó sus labios ahí por un pequeño momento, susurrando pequeñas palabras que Louis no podía escuchar.

Secó la pierna de Louis, besando cada zona hasta que la toalla hizo su trabajo. Besó su cadera, subiendo hasta su ombligo. Harry tomó la mano de Louis entre la suya, rodándola cuidadosamente para colocar la pulsera en su muñeca. El alfa giró la mano, moviendo el anillo de Amatista hasta su dedo anular. Se tomó un muy largo rato besando y mimando la mano de Louis.

Arrastró la toalla por su pecho, tocando la piedra de Ágata, frotándola con su pulgar. Deslizó la toalla hasta el cuello de Louis, sus dedos acariciando la aún fresca marca. Louis hizo un ligero sonido, exponiendo más su cuello. Harry sonrió, repartiendo besos en la glándula de esencia del omega.

Louis parpadeó lentamente, su cuerpo estaba sonrojado de un tono rosa suave. Sus dedos jugaban con el borde de los pantalones de pijama de Harry mientras Harry lo terminaba de secar. Harry se apartó lentamente, parándose y soltando la toalla. Se arrodilló en frente de una bolsa, agarrando una prenda de ropa de esta.

Harry dio pasos largos, sosteniendo una toalla de lavanda, similar a la rosa de Louis, pero esta tenía pequeñas perlas en forma de flores. Louis abrió sus brazos, permitiendo que Harry deslizara la prenda de seda por sus hombros, provocándole suaves escalofríos. Murmuró, dejando que el alfa atara por delante la bata.

Harry hizo dos reverencias con su cabeza en dirección al suelo, antes de levantarse. ‘’Te traeré algo de comer, Camelia.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, agarrando la mano de Harry. ‘’Por favor,’’ Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. ‘’quédate conmigo -podemos comer después.’’

Harry estaba indeciso pero se dejó caer a un lado de su omega. Tocó la cálida mejilla de Louis, ‘’Cuando te despiertes, te daré de comer.’’

Louis sonrió, acurrucándose contra la larga mano. ‘’Sí, alfa.’’

Harry se rió bajito, ‘’Estas algo cariñoso, omega.’’

Louis abrió un ojo y Harry se rió más fuerte. El omega sonrió tiernamente, cerrando su ojo. ‘’Puedo apartarme, alfa.’’

Harry presionó sus labios contra los del omega, juntándolos. ‘’Nunca.’’ Cuidadosamente colocó una manta sobre Louis. ‘’Sólo estaba confirmando algo.’’

»»»

¿Alguna vez lo quisiste?

¿Lo quisiste tanto?

»»»

Louis mantuvo su mano sobre el rostro de Harry, incluso cuando fueron llamados para el vuelo. ‘’¿C-cuándo llegarás con nosotros?’’

‘’Sin tomar un descanso, llegaré dos días después que ustedes.’’

Louis tragó fuertemente, mordiendo su labio cuando Abraham se aferró más a sus pantalones. ‘’Mami,’’ Miró su alrededor, confundido por el aeropuerto. ‘’¿cuándo nos vamos?’’

Louis masticó por dentro de su mejilla. ‘’No te pierdas.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’No lo haré.’’

Louis trató de sonreír, estremeciéndose cuando escuchó a Zayn -lo que significaba que se tenían que separar. ‘’Yo -yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para convencer al Consejo.’’

‘’Lo harás bien -estarás con Zayn. Estarás seguro.’’

‘’Harry, Louis.’’ Habló Zayn. ‘’Disculpen, pero nuestro vuelo está abordando.’’

Louis finalmente apartó su mano, agachando la mirada. ‘’Harry -por favor.’’

‘’Te lo juro,’’ Harry sostuvo sus dos manos. ‘’correré lo más rápido que pueda, no pararé.’’

Louis asintió, escuchando su avión siendo llamado. Abraham lo jaloneó otra vez, ‘’¡Mami!’’ Gruñó, ‘’Mami, ¿cuándo nos vamos?’’

Louis tocó su cabeza. ‘’Okey, Harry -confío en ti.’’

Besó la frente de Louis antes de arrodillarse para estar al nivel de Abraham. ‘’Abraham.’’

‘’Baba, ¿cuándo nos vamos?’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’Tú y mami se van ahora -yo los veré en dos días.’’

Abraham alzó dos de sus dedos, contándolos. ‘’Uno, dos.’’ Frunció el ceño. ‘’Listo.’’

‘’No,’’ Harry se rió entre dientes, ‘’dos días -48 horas.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Cuando seas lo suficientemente grande te lo explicaré. Lo prometo.’’

Abraham frotó su mejilla, ‘’No…’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry lo besó. ‘’pon un temporizador por cuarenta y ocho horas cuando aterricen. Cuando este termine, estaré con ustedes.’’

‘’Cuatro -ocho,’’ Asintió. ‘’sí, baba.’’

‘’Prométeme, prométeme que cuidaras a mami.’’

‘’Promesa.’’ Se enderezó en su lugar, incluso cuando seguía aferrándose a los pantalones de Louis. ‘’Cuidar a mami.’’

‘’Sé que lo harás.’’ Harry sonrió, besando su mejilla. ‘’Muy buen niño.’’ Se levantó, suspirando hacia Zayn. ‘’Sólo dos días.’’

Zayn asintió. ‘’Se necesitan cinco.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, ‘’Cinco.’’

‘’Llegaré en dos.’’ Se apresuró Harry. ‘’Lo juro.’’

‘’No te lastimes, Harry.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, ‘’Por favor -si,’’ Sorbió su nariz. ‘’si necesitas tomar más tiempo, alfa -estoy siendo egoísta.’’

‘’No, no.’’ Harry lo agarró. ‘’No, estaré bien. Dos días.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, ‘’Pero -Harry, por favor no te lastimes.’’

Harry sonrió, presionando su frente contra la de él, juntándolas. ‘’Dos días.’’

Era lo más que Louis había visto sonreír a Harry. Sabía que estaba tratando de mejorarlo. Hacerlo sentir como si todo fuera a estar bien -pero Louis habría preferido hoyuelos sobre hoyuelos otro cualquier día. Cuando Harry estaba serio -Harry estaba siendo él mismo.

Miró al alfa sonreírle a su compañero alfa, abrazándose y agradeciéndole. Louis bajó la mirada hacia Abraham quien tenía su pulgar metido en su boca -algo que ya había parado. Lo cargó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia su avión. Sus ojos se quedaron concentrados en la entrada, incluso cuando su cerebro le mandaba un grito interno para que girara. Si se giraba ya no estaría sonriendo. Girarse y esperar que él también estuviera abordando el avión.

Louis no se dio la vuelta, especialmente cuando escuchó a Harry reír. Una risa que simplemente no era suya -una risa que no era natural -una nerviosa. Una llena de miedo.

Su vuelo duraba quince horas.

El avión ni siquiera había despegado y ya se sentía mal. El avión aún no despegada y él quería quedarse. Si eso significaba que había ninguna posibilidad de que Harry no fuera atrapado -Louis se quedaría con sus maletas, con CJ, con las personas horribles de aquí. Louis nunca se iría si eso significaba que Harry tampoco.

»»»

Sangrando, estoy sangrando.

Mi pequeño frío corazón.

»»»

‘’Nombre.’’

‘’Um, Louis Tomlinson -T-o-m-l-i-n-s-o-n.’’

La mujer asintió, tecleando en su computadora. ‘’¿Nombre del niño?’’

‘’Abraham Tomlinson.’’ Louis le dio una pequeña sonrisa, meciendo a su hijo quien dormía sobre su regazo.

La mujer dejó de escribir. Sonrió, sacando una libreta y papel. ‘’¿Haz venido aquí con un lobo?’’

‘’Um, sí. M-me dijeron que tenía que venir solo primero.’’ Tragó fuertemente, ‘’Y luego él vendría mañana conmigo.’’

‘’Sí, eso es correcto.’’ Escribió algo debajo, provocando que Louis se estremeciera en la silla. La mujer mordió su labio, clickeando algo en su computadora antes de imprimir un papel. ‘’Bien, sólo un momento.’’ Se levantó y se fue.

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, bajando la mirada hacia Abraham quien estaba más abrigado de lo normal, dormido.

Habían aterrizado hace dos horas, y todos tenían jetlag. Habían estado sentados en una sala de espera por dos horas -solos. Habían tantos otros mestizos sentados en la sala, pidiendo la Aceptación. En el tiempo que Louis había estado sentado ahí -muchos se habían ido sin una carta de Aceptación.

Abraham había estado emocionado por el vuelo hasta que despegó. La turbulencia no estuvo mal, pero no le gustó mucho. Había estado muy feliz cuando aterrizaron pero quería regresar al avión en cuanto sintió la temperatura.

Estaba congelado.

Donde vivían había un rango de 10˚a 20˚la mayoría de los días. Aquí, se decía que era de -20˚. Y en el avión Liam había dicho que se habían perdido del clima verdaderamente malo. Liam dijo que ahora era más cálido Barrow.

Era lo suficientemente frío para que Zayn, Liam e Isaac estuvieran usando abrigos. Algo que pensó que nunca vería.

El clima era severamente diferente. Era un frío muy limpio, pero hacía frío. Zayn le había dado dos extra abrigos cuando Abraham comenzó a llorar porque no podía sentir sus dedos. Había sido divertido hasta que Louis no pudo sentir los suyos.

No estaban en Sitka. Habían aterrizado en Barrow -actualmente estaban a -20˚ incluso dentro del edificio, Louis se estaba congelando. Todo había estado bien en su mayor parte -las personas eran mucho más amistosas, más felices. Liam, Zayn e Isaac habían ido a conseguir una habitación de hotel cerca.

Louis había aprendido un par de cosas.

La seguridad de Alaska era ridícula. No puedes dar ni un paso sin ser cuestionado. Lo que lo ponía nervioso, no había ninguna manera de colarse ahí. Trató de no pensar en ello, porque Harry era muy cuidadoso -era fuerte, y confiaba en él. Zayn le había dado una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa cuando preguntó sobre las patrullas de la frontera -no fue reconfortante.

Barrow era el punto de partida para todos los vuelos.

Salir del avión.

˅

Barrow.

˅

El Centro de Recursos de Barrow.

˅

Esperar a que digan tu número.

˅

Preguntas.

˅

Sabes si eres aceptado ese mismo día. Louis, entrando con un lobo, cambiaba las cosas. No sabría si fue aceptado hasta que Zayn fuera con él al día siguiente.

Todo era muy estresante.

Harry no mentía cuando dijo que todos eran lobos. Cuando llegaron, Abraham había estado tan asustado que ni siquiera pudo llorar.

Los lobos no estaban ni cerca del tamaño de Zayn y Harry, estaban alrededor del tamaño de Liam -tal vez más pequeños. Pero habían muchos de ellos, corriendo por todos lados -caminando, era muy diferente. No habían muchos autos ahí, y todo olía muy diferente -todos olían muy diferente, todo era muy intenso.

‘’Louis,’’ La mujer regresó, sonriendo. ‘’discúlpame, hice que comenzaran una revisión de antecedentes.’’

Louis tragó fuertemente. ‘’¿R-revisión de antecedentes?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Levantó su pluma, ‘’me das tu nombre, lo escribo en la computadora y espero por el reconocimiento facial. Una vez que lo recibo, lo llevo a un diferente departamento y ellos comienzan una revisión del gobierno de antecedentes.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis no recordaba haberles dado una foto de él.

‘’Mientras no tengas nada que ocultar,’’ Sonrió. ‘’no habrá ningún problema.’’ La mujer pulsó su pluma. ‘’Acordamos que vas a entrar con un lobo.’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Nombre.’’

‘’Oh, um -Zayn -Zayn Malik.’’

La mujer dejó de escribir. Pulsó su pluma tapada, entrecerrando los ojos. ‘’Zayn Malik -¿el lobo militar?’’

Louis apretó sus labios cuando sintió la habitación ponerse tensa. Asintió lentamente, acomodando a Abraham cuando el niño se movió. ‘’Um, sí -él.’’

Sonrió lentamente, ‘’¿Está aquí?’’

‘’Se ha ido con su familia a rentar un hotel para la noche, para nosotros.’’ Louis mordió su labio, ‘’Me dijeron que hablaría con alguien hoy, y él tendría que venir mañana.’’

La mujer abrió su boca pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Un hombre asomó su cabeza, mirando de reojo a Louis antes de hacerle una seña a la mujer para que fuera.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Louis, ‘’Un momento, disculpa.’’

Louis finalmente pudo respirar cuando se fue. Sus temblores eventualmente despertaron a Abraham quien miró su alrededor. Chilló, presionando su nariz contra la glándula de esencia de su madre. ‘’Sh, sh, precioso.’’ Louis alzó la manta hasta su rostro, rozándola contra su mejilla. ‘’Está todo bien.’’

‘’Mm,’’ Lamió sus pequeños labios, bostezando. Abraham se agarró al suéter de Louis, ‘’… hambre…’’

Louis ajustó al niño, ‘’Estoy seguro, sólo un rato más.’’ Besó el mentón de Abraham. ‘’Vuelve a dormir, bebé, nos iremos pronto.’’

Abraham no tardó en volver a dormirse, sus ojos abriéndose bruscamente sólo cuando la puerta se abrió.

La mujer se sentó, sosteniendo un pequeño paquete de papeles. ‘’Louis.’’

Louis se deslizó sobre su silla para acercarse. ‘’¿Sí?’’

Pensó por un momento, ‘’¿Hay alguna manera de que llames a Zayn -para que venga?’’

-

Abraham tocó la larga pecera, escapando de ahí cuando un pequeño lobo lo olfateó. Corrió de regreso a su madre quien mordía un sándwich. ‘’Mami.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, pidiendo que lo cargara. Louis sonrió, colocándolo en su regazo.

‘’Él es bueno, bebé, no te preocupes.’’

‘’Alaska es súper frío, mami.’’ Abraham se extendió por encima de la mesa para alcanzar su pequeño vaso de chocolate.

‘’Sí, bebé. Estamos en Barrow -hace mucho más frío aquí que en donde viviremos.’’

Abraham bajó su vaso cuidadosamente, ‘’Baba nació en Barrow.’’

‘’Sí, bebe.’’ Louis besó fuertemente su mejilla. ‘’¡Buen trabajo recordando!’’

‘’Louis.’’

Louis alzó la mirada rápidamente, su corazón calmándose cuando vio a Zayn. El omega se levantó, posando a Abraham en la silla. ‘’Dios, estoy tan feliz de verte.’’ Abrazó rápido al alfa. ‘’He estado tan nervioso -todo estuvo normal hasta que hicieron una revisión de antecedentes y luego me preguntaron con quién venía. Dije que contigo -me pidieron que te llamara.’’

Zayn sonrió, sosteniendo el rostro de Louis con sus dos manos. ‘’Tranquilo, omega. Todo está bien.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Gracias por venir.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Zayn se rió entre dientes, caminando junto a Louis de regreso a la mesa de café. ‘’No te iba a dejar.’’

‘’¡Zayn!’’ Abraham levantó su chocolate. ‘’¡Mira -chocolate!’’

Zayn presionó sus labios contra la frente de Abraham, ‘’Estoy seguro que está delicioso.’’ Recogió a Abraham, ‘’Deberías envolver tu comida y nos iremos.’’

Louis rápidamente envolvió su sándwich. ‘’Sí.’’

Abraham picoteó la mejilla de Zayn, riéndose. ‘’Isa.’’

‘’Está esperando en el hotel con Liam.’’ Zayn apretó la mejilla de Abraham cuando él fue picoteado dos veces.

‘’¿Crees que he dicho algo malo?’’ Louis puso su sándwich en su mochila antes de seguir a Zayn.

‘’No, seguro ellos no creen que haz traído un lobo militar contigo.’’ Zayn sostuvo la puerta abierta para que Louis entrara.

Abraham sostuvo su chocolate cerca de él, tomando lentos sorbos -feliz de que estaba fuera del suelo y lejos de los tantos lobos caminando por ahí.

Louis dejó de caminar cuando varias personas se giraron para mirarlos. Se estremeció a un lado de Zayn, agarrándose a su brazo. ‘’Tengo miedo.’’

Zayn se rió, ‘’No lo tengas.’’ Hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza, cuando los otros lo hicieron hacia él. Louis se quedó mirando a los lobos que se detuvieron para hacer una reverencia en presencia de Zayn.

Se inclinó más cerca de él, ‘’¿Eres famoso?’’

‘’No,’’ Zayn mordió su labio. ‘’eh -algo así.’’

Abraham saludó con la mano a las personas que tenían sus cabezas agachadas. ‘’Hola.’’

Louis sonrió temblorosamente cuando se acercaron a los de seguridad. Los dos alfas miraban hacia el suelo, con los pies juntos. ‘’Señor.’’

‘’Hola, estoy aquí para hablar con el funcionario de Aceptación.’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto, señor.’’ Uno se apartó, permitiendo que caminaran antes de seguirlos por detrás.

Abraham miró alrededor. ‘’Zayn les cae bien a todos, mami.’’

Louis apretó el brazo del alfa. ‘’Sí, bebé, así es.’’

-

‘’Oh,’’ La mujer se levantó apresuradamente, su cuerpo entero haciendo una reverencia hacia Zayn. ‘’señor, hola.’’

‘’Hola.’’ Jaló una silla para que Louis se sentara, luego sentándose él en otra. ‘’Me ha llamado.’’

‘’Um, sí -señor.’’ Se sentó, buscando dentro de un gabinete. Sacó el archivo de Louis, colocándolo en el escritorio. ‘’Lo llamé, sólo para confirmar que era el correcto Zayn Malik.’’

Zayn asintió, meciendo a Abraham en su regazo. ‘’Aquí estoy.’’

Tragó fuertemente, ‘’Sí. Está aceptando a Louis Tomlinson y a Abraham Tomlinson en su nombre.’’

Abraham posó su mano sobre el hombro de su madre. ‘’Ese soy yo, mami.’’

‘’Hasta que sean residentes anuales, sí. Luego él se reclamará a él mismo.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Tecleó algo rápidamente en su computadora. ‘’Sólo tengo una pregunta.’’

Zayn asintió una vez. ‘’Pregunte.’’

‘’Me gustaría saber por qué usted decidió aceptar a un mestizo en su hogar.’’

‘’Mi pareja y yo conocimos a Louis y a su hijo, nos llevamos muy bien -específicamente nuestros hijos quienes son inseparables. Louis ha estado interesado en mudarse a Alaska y yo dije que le ayudaría.’’

La mujer escribía mientras él hablaba. ‘’Y Louis,’’ Hizo una pausa. ‘’¿por qué quieres mudarte aquí?’’

Louis frotó sus manos contra sus pantalones. ‘’Yo -siempre he querido mudarme a Alaska. Estaba viviendo con un alfa abusivo.’’ Miró de reojo a Abraham. ‘’Me prometió que lo haríamos -pero las cosas se derrumbaron.’’ Se encogió suavemente de hombros. ‘’Zayn me ha dado una muy linda oportunidad.’’

Asintió, presionando el botón de enter. ‘’¿Tienes pareja?’’

Louis se congeló, sus uñas clavándose en sus jeans. ‘’Sí.’’

Asintió. ‘’¿El abusivo?’’

‘’Nosotros -ya no estamos juntos.’’

‘’¿Y tienes uno nuevo?’’

‘’Sí, pero él no vino conmigo.’’ Louis bajó la mirada, no era una mentira.

‘’Bueno, si eres aceptado y él viene, debe llegar contigo.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis asintió rápidamente.

‘’Tus antecedentes son algo interesantes.’’ Abrió el archivo. ‘’Eres de línea directa.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis asintió. ‘’por mi abuela.’’

‘’Eres una rareza.’’ La mujer sonrió, leyendo por encima del archivo. ‘’Tu abuela y tu madre fueron militares.’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Tú lo eres?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’¿Tu pareja?’’

Louis presionó sus pies contra Zayn, quien se veía calmado y sereno -jugando en silencio con Abraham. ‘’No lo es.’’ Otra vez, no una total mentira.

‘’Okey.’’ Dio la vuelta al siguiente papel. ‘’Sin antecedentes penales -nunca haz estado en territorio de lobos.’’

‘’Nunca.’’

‘’No te quedarás en Barrow, ¿cierto?’’

‘’No lo haré, viviré en Sitka.’’

La mujer escribió un par de palabras antes de cerrar el archivo. ‘’¿Dónde vivirás?’’

‘’Vivirá en nuestra casa de vacaciones hasta que encuentre la suya.’’

Sonrió, ‘’Ya veo. No hay duda de que serás aceptado.’’ Se levantó, yendo hacia un armario. La mujer sacó una caja mediana de ahí. ‘’Debajo de las escaleras te tomarán tus huellas digitales otra vez, después de que recibas tu carta de Aceptación. Esta caja contiene cosas que necesitarás saber mientras vives aquí, tus derechos -residencia y ciudadanía, y cómo recibir ambas. Tiene mucha información que es muy importante, y deberías tomarte un tiempo para leerlo.’’ Se sentó. ‘’Cada Consejo es diferente. El de Barrow es más estricto que el de Sitka. Cuando llegues, te llevarán al Consejo y necesitarás hablar con ellos sobre vivir en su territorio.’’ La mujer sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Son la ley del país, y si ven algo que no les gusta -o si tal vez hay algo que se omitió, pueden negar tu entrada. Si eres negado por tres veces en un solo año -no podrás volver.’’

Louis miró a Zayn quien asintió, aburrido. ‘’Uh -okey. ¿S-sólo cuenta para Sitka?’’

‘’No, el Consejo es uno sólo, se separan en diferentes partes por fines de organización. Si eres negado, entonces es de todo el país.’’ Arregló un pequeño montón de papeles. ‘’Yo realmente lo dudo, siendo sincera -estarás bien.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Eres de línea directa y eso está a tu favor. Nunca hemos logrado que uno de línea directa venga aquí, porque es poco común encontrar uno. Y aún más, haz venido con un alfa increíble -uno con el que están muy familiarizados.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Estarás bien.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis parpadeó rápidamente, parándose. ‘’sí, sí, gracias.’’

La mujer se levantó, haciendo una reverencia a Zayn. ‘’Es un honor, señor.’’

Zayn inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. ‘’Que tenga un buen día.’’

‘’Igualmente.’’

Louis se agarró a Zayn mientras caminaban a la salida, recibiendo el mismo trato que habían tenido antes.

‘’Hemos rentado un hotel, con habitaciones separadas para ti y Abraham.’’ Zayn abrió la puerta para Louis, abrazando a Abraham más cerca de su pecho cuando una ráfaga de viento los golpeó. ‘’Bajaremos las escaleras primero -así puedan tomar tus huellas digitales.’’

Louis se estremeció, presionando su nariz contra el abrigo de Zayn. ‘’G-g-g-g-racias por todo esto.’’

Zayn se rió entre dientes. ‘’Los dos están congelados, nos apresuraremos.’’

Abraham apartó su rostro del pecho de Zayn en cuanto se acercaron a otra puerta. ‘’T-tan frío.’’

‘’Sí, lo es.’’ Zayn abrió la puerta y los dos mestizos se derritieron ante la diferencia de temperatura.

Louis suspiró, frotando sus brazos y luego los de Abraham. ‘’¿Estás bien, bebé?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham miró su alrededor, no habían más lobos corriendo por ahí. Bajó su mirada, ‘’Mami, ¿puedo usar tu celular?’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente, agarrando a su hijo de los brazos del alfa. ‘’Sí, precioso.’’

‘’Iré por un número.’’

Abraham le pidió a Louis su celular cientos de veces en la sala de espera, en el baño, mientras comían. Lo necesitaba para ver el temporizador que había puesto cuando bajaron del avión. Lo habían puesto por cuarenta y ocho horas y Abraham estaba serio sobre eso.

Frunció el ceño, hacia el tiempo, sin mostrar mucha diferencia de el de hace una hora. Louis se rió. ‘’Está bien, el tiempo vuela -baba vendrá pronto.’’

Abraham miró los segundos pasar que no iban lo suficientemente rápido. Abrazó el celular cuando Louis trató de quitárselo. ‘’Mm…’’

‘’Okey,’’ Louis se sentó, con Abraham en sus piernas. ‘’entiendo.’’ Suspiró, mirando alrededor. ‘’Lo entiendo.’’

-

‘’¡Fuimos aceptados!’’ Louis sacudió los papeles, saltando alrededor de la larga habitación de hotel. Abraham e Isaac se unieron a su momento de locura. ‘’¡Nos están dejando vivir aquí!’’

Liam aplaudió desde la cama. ‘’Que encantador -¡no tuve dudas!’’

‘’¡Aceptado!’’ Isaac animó, brincando alrededor de Louis. Se rió, corriendo hacia su madre, ‘’¿Mama?’’

‘’¿Sí, Isaac?’’

Isaac sonrió. ‘’¿A qué fue aceptado frænka?’’

Zayn se rió, pateando a un lado sus botas. ‘’Dios…’’

Liam besó a su hijo. ‘’Fue aceptado como residente de Alaska, bebé.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Isaac corrió de regreso, chocando con Abraham. Sacudió al pequeño por sus hombros. ‘’¡Tú y tu mami van a vivir aquí ahora! ¡Vamos a vivir juntos!’’

‘’No, no.’’ Liam sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Fueron aceptados, eso significa que pueden vivir aquí.’’

‘’Eso dije mama.’’

Louis se rió, leyendo la carta una y otra vez. Estaba ligeramente preocupado por el Consejo -pero tenía altas esperanzas. Nunca se había imaginado llegar tan lejos. Siempre había estado asustado -un mestizo, sin pareja, con un hijo. No lo habían ni mencionado una sóla vez, probablemente muy obsesionados con el hecho de que estaba zon Zayn y eso estaba bien para él -no podía aguantar para ver a Harry -celebrar con él.

‘’No,’’ Zayn se unió a la conversación. ‘’dijiste que vamos a vivir juntos -no será así.’’

‘’¿Entonces?’’

‘’Isaac, hemos hablado de esto antes.’’

El pequeño lo miró fijamente, pasando su mirada hacia Abraham. ‘’No viviremos juntos, Abraham.’’ El pequeño alfa se veía confundido, después de haber sido sacudido hasta la muerte. ‘’Pero nos veremos, -¡y jugaremos!’’

‘’Recuerda, Isaac -nosotros vivimos en Barrow. Hemos comprado una casa en Sitka, para que ellos puedan vivir ahí mientras su casa es construida.’’

Isaac pensó por un momento en eso. ‘’Pabbi dice que tal vez sí.’’

‘’En comprar una casa en Sitka, y lo hemos hecho.’’

Isaac se dio la vuelta. ‘’Igual vamos a jugar.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Isaac es tan excéntrico -es muy divertido.’’

Liam asintió. ‘’Se parece mucho más a Zayn. Yo soy un espíritu más calmado.’’

Zayn sonrió, besando la mano de Liam. ‘’¿Y yo qué soy?’’

Liam rodó sus ojos. ‘’Una amenaza.’’

Louis se rió, abrazando sus papeles. ‘’Espero que todo llegue bien a la casa en Sitka. Harry envolvió todo con mucho cuidado -pero si el agua se derrama de nuestros vasos -o mi corona se rompe.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Estaré muy molesto.’’

‘’Estarás bien, miré a Harry envolver sus cosas por al menos cinco veces -estará seguro.’’

‘’¿Mami?’’ Abraham se tambaleó hacia él. ‘’¿Puedo enseñarle a Isa el temporizador?’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Sí.’’ Agarró su celular, entregándoselo. ‘’Baba puede que llegue un poco después del tiempo, Abraham. No será exacto.’’

Las cejas de Abraham se fruncieron. ‘’Baba dijo cuatro-ocho.’’

Louis asintió, tocando la mejilla del niño. ‘’Lo sé, pero podría llegar un poco más tarde -y eso está bien.’’

‘’No…’’ Abraham bajó la mirada al temporizador. ‘’Baba dijo cuatro-ocho, así que él estará aquí.’’ Sostuvo el celular más cerca de él. ‘’No tarde.’’

-

Tenían que tomar otro avión de Barrow a Sitka y Louis se estaba abrumado. Sólo quería acostarse.

‘’¡Zayn!’’ Louis saltó ante la voz. El lobo alfa caminó a su lado, dejando un aura inquietante en su paso. ‘’¡Regresaste!’’

Zayn no se inclinó hacia él. El lobo alfa se arrodilló. ‘’Es una bendición tenerte de regreso.’’

Zayn asintió. ‘’Gracias.’’

‘’¿Qué te trae aquí?’’

Zayn señaló a Louis quien estaba parado de manera incómoda. ‘’Hola.’’ Louis deseó un poco haber traído a Abraham, pero no estaban permitidos los niños -así que lo dejó con Liam.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza, ‘’¿Un mestizo?’’ Se acercó lentamente a Louis, olfateándolo.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron al mismo tiempo que Zayn se acercaba. El alfa jaló hacia atrás a Louis, resguardándolo bajo su brazo. ‘’No lo huelas -tiene pareja.’’

El hombre parpadeó ante la rapidez de Zayn. ‘’Sí -mis disculpas.’’ Hizo una reverencia. ‘’Por favor, ¿qué te trae aquí?’’

Louis se inclinó más cerca de Zayn. ‘’F-fui enviado por mi residencia en Sitka.’’

‘’Ah, ¿y Zayn te estará aceptando en su familia?’’

‘’Um, sí -a mi hijo y a mí.’’

‘’Encantador, sígueme.’’

Louis no se movió, incluso cuando Zayn fue detrás del hombre. El estómago de Louis estaba hecho nudos -y estaba asustado. Todo el espacio en el que estaba era muy pesado. Lo suficientemente pesado que soltó un gemido sin intención -deteniendo a ambos alfas de sus pasos.

Zayn lo miró fijamente. ‘’Louis.’’

Sorbió su nariz. ‘’Y-yo tengo que ir al baño.’’

Zayn fue hacia él cuidadosamente, alzando su rostro. Limpió sus lágrimas, sin poder ayudar en cuanto las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Louis inhaló -pero siguió sin funcionar. Abrazó al alfa. ‘’Lo necesito -por favor…’’ Su gemido viajó, provocando escalofríos en Zayn de igual manera que en el otro alfa.

Zayn cargó a Louis, frotando su espalda. ‘’Dame un momento.’’ Llevó al omega afuera. ‘’Harry me matará.’’ Tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire cuando Louis gimió más fuerte -creando un aire grueso, incluso afuera. Zayn llenó de esencia a Louis ligeramente, hasta que dejó de llorar.

Se sentó en una banca, frotando la espalda del omega. ‘’Omega -mírame.’’

Louis lo hizo, sus ojos abriéndose de más. ‘’Tú -lo siento.’’

‘’No,’’ Zayn se rió, limpiando su rojo rostro. ‘’discúlpame a mí. Ibas a tener un ataque de pánico. Preferí darte mi esencia que lamerte.’’

Louis se sonrojó, asintiendo. Se bajó de las piernas de Zayn, sentándose a su lado. Louis tragó fuertemente, limpiando su cara. ‘’Gracias… Por favor, si Liam se enoja…’’

Zayn lo abrazó, acercándolo a él. ‘’Oh no, él estará bien.’’ Parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’Harry -tal vez lo esté.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos. ‘’Te hice darme tu esencia -yo sólo -entré en pánico. El olor ahí es simplemente mucho.’’

‘’Está lleno de alfas -todos son del Sector Tres.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’¿El hombre no lo es?’’

Zayn gruñó. ‘’Ese hombre es molesto -es un alfa, pero no del Sector Tres.’’

‘’No me cae bien.’’

Zayn sonrió. ‘’Bien -porque tampoco le caes bien.’’ Alzó la barbilla de Louis. ‘’Pero no debería importarte.’’ Louis miró fijamente los ojos cafés claro que ardían sobre sus azules. ‘’Por tu alfa, si vuelve a tocarte -le arrancaré la cabeza.’’

Louis asintió una vez, con miedo. ‘’Sí -okey.’’

Zayn sonrió peligrosamente. ‘’No hay de qué tener miedo.’’

-

‘’Eres de línea directa.’’ El alfa asintió, impresionado. ‘’Eso es extremadamente raro -¿tu abuela?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis asintió. ‘’era militar.’’

‘’Hm,’’ El alfa de tez oscura, Abel, mordió su pulgar. ‘’un hijo -es mestizo, asumo.’’

‘’Sí, lo es.’’

‘’Tienes pareja, ¿correcto?’’

‘’Así es.’’

‘’¿Y dónde está?’’

Louis jugueteó con sus pulgares detrás de su espalda. ‘’No vino conmigo.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Abel apartó el archivo de Louis. ‘’¿Cómo conociste a Zayn?’’

‘’Nosotros -nos conocimos en la casa de un amigo en común.’’

Abel lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. ‘’Hm.’’ Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre su silla. ‘’Somos una sociedad muy receptiva -tu hijo podrá ir a la escuela pero no hasta que cumpla cinco años. Entre la edad de uno a cuatro, es común para los niños que vayan a la escuela para aprender las transformaciones. Aprenden sobre cómo ser un lobo -su fortaleza. Como tu hijo no es raza-pura, será diferente. En Sitka, tenemos otros dos mestizos, ahora serán tres y con tu hijo, cuatro.’’

Louis asintió.

‘’Si te emparejas -o re-emparejas, en tu caso, el Consejo debe saber con quién. El matrimonio es difícil, no se ha legalizado que un mestizo y un raza-pura se casen, simplemente porque nunca ha habido una discusión sobre eso. Si deseas alcanzar eso, debe ser mediante nosotros.’’ Cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Eres muy interesante, y apenas acabas de entrar.’’

Louis tragó saliva.

‘’Ningún mestizo,’’ Sonrió. ‘’ninguno ha traído consigo un lobo -especialmente no uno militar.’’ Posó su mano por encima de su corazón. ‘’Conozco a Zayn muy, muy bien. Entrenamos juntos mientras estábamos en el campamento -era mi capitán y salvo mi vida varias veces. Lo respeto -y lo quiero igual que a su familia, mucho.’’ Abel masticó por dentro de su mejilla, sus ojos lagrimeando por los bordes. ‘’Harry Styles.’’ Louis retrocedió. ‘’Era su líder -nuestro líder. Fue uno de los mejores líderes de nuestra historia, el más joven y el más valiente. Cuando falleció -Zayn comenzó a hacer estos viajes.’’

Las piernas de Louis comenzaron a temblar.

‘’Siempre era en el momento del fallecimiento de nuestro líder.’’ El alfa aclaró su garganta. ‘’Todos lo extrañamos mucho -por, por Zayn trayendo un mestizo es algo nunca escuchado. Zayn era la mano derecha de Harry. Pelearon contra mestizos, odian a los mestizos -odiaban.’’ Inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Así que debes entender el por qué estoy tan interesado en ti. No hace mucho sentido.’’

Louis asintió.

El hombre lamió sus labios, ‘’Estoy en la cabeza del Consejo. Típicamente, debes pasar por muchos más, luego por mí. Tú sólo haz venido conmigo.’’ Se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’A comparación de los otros mestizos más grandes de aquí, haz sido el que ha hablado menos. Te ves nervioso -pero también muy respetuoso.’’

Louis hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, agradeciendo.

‘’Puedo notar ahora, que eres de línea directa.’’ Se enderezó en su asiento. ‘’Si hay algo que necesites, sé que irás con Zayn. Pero para que sepas, también puedes venir directamente acá.’’ Louis levantó rápidamente la mirada en cuanto el alfa alzó su sello. ‘’Si ese lobo confía lo suficiente en ti para traerte -entonces no puedes lastimar a nadie aquí.’’ Presionó el sello sobre el archivo de Louis antes de firmarlo. ‘’Por favor, disfruta tu vida en Sitka.’’

-

Louis se quedó mirando el papel con el nombre de Abraham y el suyo. Se veía algo como un certificado de nacimiento. Había sido escoltado hacia afuera por dos alfas militares, de regreso a Zayn quien estaba rodeado de personas. Se quedó parado en silencio hasta que fue notado.

‘’Debo irme, fue muy lindo verlos a todos.’’ Sacudió unas cuantas manos antes de jalar a Louis fuera del edificio. ‘’Dios, tomó mucho tiempo.’’

‘’Lo siento.’’

‘’No es tu culpa.’’ Zayn le quitó la llave a la puerta del auto, ayudando a Louis a entrar. ‘’¿Qué dijo Abel?’’

Louis alzó los papeles. ‘’Me está dejando entrar porque confía en mí.’’ Mordió su labio, susurrando. ‘’Realmente aman a Harry aquí -en el pasillo de las escaleras, hay un mural de él -vi que le hacían reverencias cada vez que pasaban por ahí.’’

Zayn asintió seriamente. ‘’Igual lo hice.’’ Sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Es muy amado -es muy especial.’’

Louis abrazó sus papeles. ‘’Estoy muy cansado… ¿podemos irnos?’’

Zayn tarareó. ‘’Podemos.’’

-

‘’Oh -oh no.’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza, mirando rápidamente a Zayn. ‘’¡Zayn!’’

El alfa se detuvo en ayudar a Liam a salir del vehículo. ‘’¿Sí?’’

Le hizo una seña hacia la casa donde los niños estaban ahora gritando y corriendo. ‘’¡Esto es enorme!’’

Liam sonrió, frotando su estómago. ‘’Es muy hermoso.’’ Miró su alrededor. ‘’Me gusta la ubicación, discreto. Muy buen trabajo, alfa.’’

Zayn lo besó, ignorando las bruscas señas de Louis. ‘’Gracias, omega.’’

‘’¡Esto es enorme!’’ Dejó caer su maleta. ‘’No podemos quedarnos aquí -esto es -como su casa.’’

‘’Nuestra casa es más grande.’’

‘’¡¿Qué?!’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham corrió en círculos alrededor de él. ‘’¡Isa dijo que vivimos aquí!’’ Chilló con emoción. ‘’¡Grande, grande, grande!’’

Louis se dejó caer en el suelo para sentarse. ‘’N-no tengo palabras.’’

Zayn se le acercó con su omega, agachándose a su altura. Alzó el rostro de Louis. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’Yo,’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’siento que no puedo aceptar esto. Esto es mucho más que una casa de vacaciones.’’ Tocó la mano que estaba en su mejilla. ‘’Es hermoso -y definitivamente me encanta, ¡pero cómo puedo quedarme sin darles nada a cambio -dinero, lo que sea!’’

Zayn sonrió. ‘’No queremos nada más que sean felices.’’ Ayudó a Louis a levantarse del suelo, ‘’Entremos para que veas tu casa.’’

Louis trató de no llorar, Zayn estaba en su izquierda y Liam en su derecha. Prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarlo dentro, ignorando sus pequeñas súplicas. ‘’Dios…’’

-

Louis cuidadosamente colocó las copas desenvueltas llenas de agua sobre la fogata. Abraham había estado mirando su celular por quince minutos, gruñendo cada vez que se apagaba. Isaac se había quedado dormido a su lado -moviéndose cada vez que Abraham hacía un sonido.

Louis estaba exhausto pero no podía dormir -no había dormido. Estaba esperando a que Harry llegara a casa.

La casa de vacaciones era enorme. Habían cuatro habitaciones y demasiados baños, Louis seguía perdiéndose. Todo era hermoso -amueblado. La fogata hacía todo cálido -tenía que decirle a Harry que añadiera una fogata definitivamente.

Le gustaba la ubicación, era privado -los árboles ayudaban a bloquear el frío. Alaska era hermoso, Harry no había mentido. Hacía frío -era blanco, cubierto de árboles y nieve, pero era espléndido. Se veía exactamente igual que las fotos.

Abraham gruñó, medio dormido, prendiendo nuevamente el celular. Louis llegó en puntitas a él. ‘’Abby…’’

Abraham jaló el teléfono a su pecho. ‘’No, mami…’’

Louis suspiró. ‘’Abraham, cuando termine la alarma, sonará para avisarte.’’

‘’No…’’ Abraham chilló, sosteniendo más cerca el celular.

Louis gentilmente agarró el teléfono y el niño soltó patadas, despertando a Isaac. ‘’¡No, mami, no!’’

‘’Sh, disculpa que Abraham te despertara.’’ Calmó a Isaac, cargando con cuidado al pequeño.

El omega bostezó suavemente, clavando su rostro al hombro de Louis. Louis se fue, subiendo las escaleras para acomodar a Isaac en una de las habitaciones de los niños. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, confundido cuando no vio a Abraham.

‘’¿Abby?’’ Olfateó su alrededor, oliéndolo. ‘’Abraham, bebé, ¿dónde estás?’’ Asomó su cabeza hacia la cocina. ‘’Abby, precioso, puedo escucharte.’’ Caminó al fregadero, arrodillándose antes de abrir las puertas del mueble.

Abraham lloró, tratando de ocultar el celular. ‘’¡Para!’’

Louis agarró sus brazos. ‘’Abby, por favor, estás cansado.’’

‘’Por favor…’’ Graznó. ‘’por favor, ¡necesito ver cuándo llega baba, mami!’’ Susurró. ‘’veinte -veintiséis, mami -por favor… es menos ahora.’’

Louis se sentó, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho. ‘’Entonces, ¿puedes venir a mis piernas -para que mami pueda ver también?’’

Abraham asintió, frotando su nariz. Gateó hasta el regazo de Louis, prendiendo el teléfono nuevamente para ver el tiempo pasar. La batería estaba muriendo -estaba en rojo y se apagaría pronto. Abraham, con suerte, se habría quedado dormido para ese entonces -si no tendría un niño gritando en sus manos. Podría quitárselo para cargarlo -pero luego Abraham estuvo roncando en sus piernas, así que estaba bien.

Louis se recostó en un lado, apartando lentamente el celular. Miró el tiempo, parpadeando hacia este. Estaban siendo egoístas -Zayn, Isaac y Liam estaban exhaustos -especialmente Liam. Lo hacía sentir mal -Harry iba a estar exhausto también, más que nadie, pero sólo lo necesitaba ahí. Necesitaba a su alfa.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron lentamente, gradualmente, en cuanto el teléfono se apagó, diciendo que la batería se había acabado.

Era extraño, pero durmieron en el suelo -en la cocina, incluso cuando habían camas. Durmieron sobre el frío -recientemente pulido flor de mármol. Estaba duro e incómodo, pero finalmente descansaron. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Zayn entró y los llevó a la cama.

-

‘’¡Oye!’’ El alfa saltó, tratando de arrebatar el cuchillo de su amigo. ‘’¡Regrésamelo!’’

El otro se lo arrojó. ‘’¡No podemos cazar aquí, idiota!’’ Se sentó en la nieve. ‘’Sólo corramos de regreso, estoy cansado.’’

El otro alfa corrió para agarrar su cuchillo. ‘’Bien…’’ Gruñó, inspeccionándolo. ‘’No hay nada aquí afuera de todas maneras -wow.’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ El mayor se levantó. ‘’¿Qué pasó?’’

El chico señaló. ‘’Es -es del Sector Tres.’’ Se puso en cuclillas. ‘’Wow -es rápido -apenas pude verlo.’’

El alfa parpadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’¿Qué está haciendo un militar aquí?’’

‘’¿Cómo está corriendo tan rápido? ¡Es enorme!’’ El chico corrió en círculos. ‘’¡Esto es tan cool! ¡Nadie en la escuela nos va a creer!’’

El hombre mayor miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ‘’Que locura -él -él ¿todos corren así de rápido?’’

El menor se encogió de hombros, corriendo por encima de una colina de nieve. ‘’¡No lo creo!’’ Saltó alegremente. ‘’¿Dónde están los demás?’’

Miró alrededor. ‘’Tienes razón -¿dónde están los demás?’’ Volvió a mirar su alrededor. ‘’¿Sólo es él?’’ El chico mordió su labio. ‘’Llegó de la frontera.’’

El alfa más joven estaba a la mitad de la colina. ‘’¡Venga, hay que seguirlo!’’

‘’Idiota, no podemos alcanzarlo.’’ Miró alrededor otra vez. ‘’N-necesitamos ir al Consejo -creo -creo que llegó de la frontera. No tiene sentido.’’

‘’Ow, venga -el Consejo está lejos.’’

El alfa se levantó. ‘’Vamos -hay algo raro.’’ Se transformó, corriendo a un lado de su amigo. El más joven rodó sus ojos, clavando su cuchillo entre sus dientes antes de cambiarse y correr detrás del otro.

-

‘’¿Un lobo?’’

‘’¡Sí, era jodidamente grande!’’

‘’Idiota -por favor discúlpelo. Era completamente blanco -el lobo más grande que he visto.’’

‘’Es ártico entonces.’’ Abel entrelazó sus dedos. ‘’Un lobo, ¿están seguros?’’

‘’¡Claro que lo estamos!’’ El chico extendió sus brazos. ‘’¡Era más grande que cualquier otro lobo militar que he visto! Era blanco, grande y rápido. Casi lo perdemos -¡se camuflajeó tan bien!’’

Su amigo asintió. ‘’Es cierto -creo que corrió desde la frontera. Pensamos que era un entrenamiento o algo -pero estaba solo.’’

‘’Los lobos no cruzan fronteras, a menos que estén siendo dirigidos. Hm, nunca permitirían el pasaje de un lobo.’’ Abel levantó su celular, haciendo una llamada. ‘’Es Abel, ¿permitieron entrar a un lobo por la frontera hoy? ¿En cualquier punto?’’ Mordió su labio inferior. ‘’Háganme un favor, manden lobos al este de Sitka, frontera 1331. Encuentra huellas, busca olores.’’ Bajó el teléfono. ‘’¿Es todo?’’

‘’Sí -y si lo encuentran,’’ El chico se inclinó sobre el escritorio. ‘’¿podríamos conocerlo?’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’No.’’

‘’Maldición.’’

Abel se hizo hacia atrás en su silla. ‘’Cain.’’

El soldado detrás de él dio pasos hacia en frente. ‘’Señor.’’

‘’Mira si hubo algún recorrido del ejército por esa localización -ve si algún lobo está perdido.’’

Cain hizo una reverencia. ‘’Sí, señor.’’

‘’No creo que encuentre huellas.’’

Abel miró al alfa mayor. ‘’¿Por qué no?’’

‘’Se movía muy rápido; no lo entiende.’’ Los ojos del chico se agrandaron. ‘’No parecía que sus patas tocaran la nieve -parecía falso. Como si fuera parte de -nunca podrán atraparlo.’’

Abel entrecerró sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué tan rápido?’’

‘’Más rápido que -que un cheetah.’’

Abel se levantó rápidamente. ‘’Cain, diles que me uniré a la búsqueda.’’ Lamió sus labios, ‘’Sólo un lobo ha corrido tan rápido -y está muerto.’’


	22. Tarde.

_Harry extendió una mano para el alfa. ‘’Concéntrate la próxima vez. No importa si es una bomba o sólo un grito -nunca apartes la mirada de tu oponente.’’_

_Abel se rió, frotando su espalda baja. ‘’Entendido.’’ Se sentó. ‘’Creo,’’ Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. ‘’que sólo es muy fuerte.’’_

_Harry se sentó a un lado de él. ‘’Soy tan fuerte como creo que soy.’’_

_Abel asintió. ‘’-Oí hablar,’’ Masticó su mejilla. ‘’sobre usted yéndose.’’_

_Harry asintió. ‘’Estoy renunciando.’’_

_Abel miró fijamente la nieve. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Colocó sus codos en sus rodillas. ‘’¿Finalmente buscará una pareja?’’_

_Harry sonrió. ‘’No lo creo -no estoy buscando una.’’_

_Abel sonrió, empujando suavemente a Harry. ‘’Hay muchos raza-pura ahí afuera. Tal vez uno tenga su sentido de humor.’’_

_‘’Tú y Zayn son algo intensos.’’_

_Abel se carcajeó. ‘’Le extrañaré, señor.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¿Nos visitará?’’_

_Harry se encogió de hombros. ‘’Probablemente.’’_

_Abel inhaló. ‘’Le están dejando irse pero lo traerán de regreso.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Ha sido líder por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué irse?’’_

_Harry se encogió de hombros. ‘’Para tener una perspectiva diferente.’’_

_‘’Mantengáse salvo ahí afuera,’’ Abel sonrió. ‘’no son tan amables como nosotros -nosotros tenemos su espalda, siempre.’’_

_Harry se rió. ‘’Estaré bien, Abel.’’_

_El alfa se encogió de hombros. ‘’Es el mejor de todos -no quiero que se vaya.’’ Alzó sus manos. ‘’Pero, haga lo que desee.’’_

_‘’Y tú,’’ Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ‘’¿tú y Cain?’’_

_Abel sonrió. ‘’¿Cain y yo?’’_

_Harry se encogió de hombros. ‘’Dos alfas.’’_

_Abel bajó la mirada. ‘’Lo sé.’’_

_Harry tocó su hombro. ‘’No es asunto de nadie más que tuyo.’’_

_‘’Harry -disculpe -señor.’’ Abel lo miró. ‘’Ha hecho mucho por mí -así que si alguna vez, necesita algo -lo que sea, por favor,’’ Sonrió. ‘’estaré aquí.’’_

_Harry asintió una vez. ‘’Gracias, Abel.’’_

_‘’Por supuesto, señor.’’_

-

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham corrió alrededor de Louis. El omega se detuvo antes de poner su corona en el vestidor de la habitación principal. ‘’¡Mami, mira!’’

Isaac se arrastró a sí mismo dentro de la habitación, respirando pesadamente. ‘’Corres muy rápido, Abby.’’ El omega pequeño caminó por la larga cama de plataforma, trepándola. ‘’Cansado.’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente, arrodillándose para agarrar a Abraham. ‘’No puedo verte si sigues corriendo, precioso.’’

Abraham alzó el celular de Louis, con la cuerda del cargador colgando de este. ‘’¡Mira!’’ Señaló los números. ‘’¡Cinco! ¡Es muy pequeño ahora, mami!’’

Louis sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Ya veo, bebé.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Aunque recuerda lo que mami dijo, puede que baba llegue un poco tarde.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Chilló, corriendo a la cama. ‘’¡No! ¡Estará aquí no tarde, mami! ¡Tenemos que hacer cena para baba!’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Okey.’’ Sonrió, parándose. ‘’¿Les gustaría ayudarme a hacer la cena?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Isaac gritó, alzando sus dos brazos. ‘’¡Sé cocinar bien!’’

Louis se rió, arreglando la corona. Alzó su chuchillo, colocándolo en frente de la corona. ‘’Okey, vayan y laven sus manos, bajaré en un momento.’’

‘’¡Yey, cocinar!’’ Isaac saltó de la cama, saliendo corriendo de la habitación con una risita y Abraham detrás de él.

Louis había estado acomodando la casa lo más rápido que podía. Todas las maletas estaban desempacadas -la ropa doblada y fuera de ellas. Todos su muebles de su departamento y de la casa de Harry, estaban en una habitación separada, esperando a estar en casa. Trabajó por la noche mientras todos dormían. Quería todo listo para cuando su alfa llegara a casa… ¿cuándo llegaría?

Abraham era el que le daba altas esperazanas. No quería pensar que Harry sería atrapado -e incluso si así era, nadie lo lastimaría. Las personas de ahí lo adoraban. Louis estaba preocupado de que Harry se lastimara en su carrera -que podría cansarse y quedarse dormido en la nieve y tal vez no despertar. La mente de Louis estaba corriendo en kilómetro por minuto. Si algo le pasaba a su alfa -sería su culpa.

Abraham juraba y juraba que Harry estaría ahí a tiempo. Louis tuvo que hablar brevemente con Liam, escuchando su punto de vista. Liam había dicho que le tomaría máximo un día más para que Harry llegara. Pero también le recordó a Louis que lo que Harry decía, lo cumplía.

Louis simplemente no quería seguir con sus esperanzas altas -de todas maneras, no había garantía de que nadie lo viera. Con el tipo de seguridad que tenía, no podía imaginar cómo Harry entraría. Louis sólo continuaba recordando que Harry era Harry -hacía cosas inimaginables.

Louis tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, recogiendo la caja vacía. Bajó por las escaleras, escuchando una discusión de la cocina.

‘’¡Yo agarro la cuchara!’’

‘’¡Pero entonces qué agarro yo!’’

‘’Tú el vaso.’’

‘’¡No!’’

Louis golpeó la caja, espantando a los dos. ‘’Por favor no griten.’’ Dejó la caja en una esquina, a un lado de las otras. Tomó la cuchara y el vaso. ‘’No necesitaremos nada de esto.’’

‘’Frænka,’’ Isaac trató de asomarse por arriba del mostrador. ‘’¿puedo agarrar la cuchara?’’

‘’Yo la estaba agarrando.’’

‘’No usaremos estas cucharas; estas son para comer.’’ Agarró dos cucharas de manera, dándole una a Isaac y la otra a Abraham. ‘’Tengan.’’ Sonrió, ‘’Primero debemos saber qué vamos a cocinar.’’

‘’¡Elotes!’’

Isaac alzó su cuchara con orgullo. ‘’¡Papas -no, no! ¡Papas fritas!’’

‘’Hm,’’ Louis miró dentro del refrigerador. ‘’Tenemos huevos -y pan.’’ Torció la boca hacia un lado. ‘’Tenemos agua.’’

‘’¡Ew!’’ Isaac gateó entre las piernas de Louis para ver. ‘’¡No hay comida!’’

‘’Bueno, tu padre fue por la despensa con tu madre.’’

‘’¡Nos moriremos de hambre!’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, agarrando la pierna de su madre. ‘’No quiero morir de hambre, mami.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’No nos moriremos de hambre. Debemos esperar hasta que regresen.’’

Isaac se recostó en el suelo plano. ‘’¿Podemos dar un paseo, frænka?’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham sacudió el celular. ‘’¡Vamos a esperar a baba!’’

Louis se puso en cuchillas. ‘’No creo que un paseo esté mal.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham lloró. ‘’Por favor, baba vendrá y -y no estaremos aquí.’’

‘’Baba está corriendo hasta acá, Abby.’’ Isaac gruñó. ‘’¡Tardará mucho!’’

Louis agarró a su hijo rápidamente antes de que pudiera golpear a Isaac. ‘’¡Abraham!’’

Abraham gruñó -su primer gruñido, hacia Isaac. ‘’¡Para! ¡Vete tú! ¡Debemos esperar a baba!’’

Los ojos de Isaac se entrecerraron de manera peligrosa. ‘’Te morderé si vuelves a hacer eso.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis interrumpió. ‘’Nadie morderá ni peleará.’’ Cargó a Abraham. ‘’¡Suficiente! ¡No golpeamos en esta casa -ni en esta familia!’’ Louis sotuvo bruscamente el rostro de su hijo cuando siguió mirando a Isaac. ‘’¿Quieres que baba llegue a casa y te vea actuando tan horrible, Abraham? ¿Eso quieres?’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, cubriendo sus ojos con el celular. ‘’D-debo esperar a baba…’’

Isaac cruzó sus brazos. ‘’¡Estás siendo malo, Abby!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham pateó, chillando. ‘’¡Tú -tú eres malo! ¡Mi papi necesita venir a casa -debo estar aquí!’’

Louis lo sacó de la cocina. ‘’Abraham, es suficiente.’’ Lo sentó. ‘’Oye,’’ Lo sacudió. ‘’¡Suficiente!’’

Abraham se aflojó hacia un lado, dejando caer el celular al suelo con un chasquido. Sorbió su nariz. ‘’Mami -mami -baba va a morir…’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Louis lo enderó, sentándolo bien. ‘’¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso?’’

‘’Isa -Isa dijo -baba tiene que correr para acá… está muy lejos, mami -baba tendrá frío y -y nostros no estamos ahí.’’ Abraham cubrió sus ojos. ‘’Baba -debió venir con nosotros -en el avión grande, mami.’’

Louis frotó las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos rápidamente. ‘’Baba no va a morir, bebé.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac dio pisotones, llorando. ‘’¡Frændi es el lobo más fuerte! ¡No va a morir -no digas eso!’’ Corrió hacia Louis, necesitando consuelo. ‘’No morirá, frænka, lo prometo. Pabbi dice -él dice que frændi es súper fuerte.’’

Louis se sentó, atrayendo a Isaac a su regazo. ‘’Es muy fuerte.’’ Sonrió lloroso a Abraham quien los veía. ‘’Harry -es el lobo más fuerte que he conocido.’’ Se sonrió a sí mismo. ‘’Es lindo -amable, honesto -cuando promete algo; lo cumple.’’

Abraham se deslizó fuera del sillón, hacia las piernas de Louis. ‘’Lo siento, Isa.’’

Isaac se inclinó hacia adelante, lamiendo la mejilla de Abby. ‘’Está bien. Lo siento, Abby…’’

‘’¿Qué tal,’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’si dibujamos algo muy hermoso para cuando Harry llegue, hm?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Isaac se acurrucó más cerca. ‘’Me gusta eso.’’

Abraham agarró rápidamente el celular. ‘’Yo -yo quiero quedarme con el celular, mami.’’

‘’Puedes.’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Quiero quedarme y esperar a frændi. ¡Tenemos que dejar cálida la casa!’’

Abraham limpió sus lágrimas, asintiendo. ‘’Sí, mami. Baba siempre deja cálida la casa.’’

Louis los abrazó fuertemente. ‘’Gracias, a los dos.’’ Besó sus cabezas. ‘’Debemos recordar que todos somos familia. Debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’Sí, frænka.’’

-

‘’¿Gruñó?’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Sí.’’ Apartó la sal. ‘’Fue el primero -me sorprendí mucho.’’

Zayn asintió. ‘’Bueno, Isaac puede ser un poco agresivo.’’

‘’No,’’ Le pasó la carne al alfa. ‘’fue Abraham -se volvió muy defensivo por Harry.’’

Liam sonrió. ‘’No hay nada de malo con eso, ama a su padre.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Lo sé -debe aprender a no golpear a su familia.’’

‘’Eso es cierto.’’ Liam concordó, mirándo hacia atrás en cuanto los niños corrieron dentro.

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham chilló. ‘’¡Mira!’’

Louis lavó sus manos, bajando la mirada. ‘’Oh.’’ Agarró el celular, parpadeando hacia éste. ‘’Diez minutos…’’

‘’¡Diez! ¡Pero es un diez pequeño!’’ Rió alzando ambas manos para tener de regreso el teléfono. ‘’¡Dámelo, por favor, mami, dámelo!’’

Louis se lo dio de vuelta, mirando a Zayn quien colocó la carne en el sartén. ‘’¿Tú,’’ Se sonrojó. ‘’crees que vendrá?’’

Zayn puso el último bistec, dejando el plato en el fregadero. ‘’Fui secuestrado y le dijeron a Harry que tenía una hora o me matarían.’’ Zayn lavó sus manos. ‘’Estaba kilómetros lejos de mi ubicación -no se veía posible.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Iba a morir y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Pero él estuvo ahí, no un segundo después -y aquí estoy yo.’’

Louis tragó fuertemente. ‘’Ya veo.’’

Abraham se balanceó de un pie a otro. ‘’¡Mami, espero a baba en la puerta!’’

Isaac aplaudió. ‘’¡Yo también, igual esperaré, mama!’’

Liam sonrió. ‘’Estará aquí.’’

Louis asintió, yendo hacia el horno. Se quedó mirando a las papas cortadas. ‘’Q-quiero esperar en la puerta pero -si no viene…’’

‘’Harry estará aquí, incluso si está un segundo tarde. Vendrá.’’

Louis asintió, abriendo el horno para sacar las papas. Las acomodó, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’¿Es tonto que tenga preparadas las toallas y ropa -y la cama?’’

Zayn se rió entre dientes, dándole la vuelta a la carne caliente. ‘’Para nada, es tu alfa.’’

Louis se estremeció cuando escuchó a los niños decir ‘¡cuatro!’. Removió las papas alrededor. ‘’¿Debería dejar que se bañe solo -o debería entrar con él?’’

Liam se rió. ‘’Louis, sigue siendo Harry -sólo estará cansado. Estaremos todos ahí cuando llegue. Zayn tendrá que cargarlo para que entre.’’

‘’¿Cargarlo?’’

Zayn asintió, bajando la flama de la estufa. ‘’Estará muy cansado. Está haciendo un viaje de cinco días en dos. Pero Harry conoce su cuerpo, no tengas miedo.’’

‘’¡Mami! ¡Mami!’’

Louis se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta rídiculamente rápido. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’¡Uno!’’ Abraham levantó el celular. ‘’Uno.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Un minuto.’’

Louis ya quería abrir la puerta, probarse a él mismo que era una mentira. Dio un salto cuando Liam se paró detrás de él con una manta. Se la dio a Louis. ‘’Para cuando llegue.’’

‘’Con permiso, por favor.’’ Zayn pasó a un lado de los niños. ‘’Debo abrir la puerta.’’

Abraham e Isaac se pararon rápidamente; los ojos de Abraham concentrados en los veinte segundos.

‘’Cuando venga, no lo rodeen. Sé que estarán emocionados pero cálmense. Estará muy cansado -y con frío.’’

Louis y Abraham parecieron haber tomado la misma bocanada de aire cuando el temporizador terminó. Zayn le quitó la llave a la puerta, dando un paso hacia afuera. El alfa bajó los escalones, mirando hacia arriba. Aulló fuertemente al aire, esperando una respuesta. Cuando no hubo ninguna, Louis quería vomitar. Zayn miró su alrededor antes de hacerlo una vez más.

Louis se quedo parado en el congelado suelo, cuando no escuchó un sonido nuevamente. Abraham lo agarró. ‘’Mami… el temporizador…’’

Liam dio un paso hacia afuera, estremeciéndose. ‘’Zayn, no te puede escuchar.’’

‘’No puede responder.’’ Zayn continuaba mirando el alrededor. ‘’Está cerca.’’

‘’¿Estás seguro?’’

Zayn asintió seriamente. ‘’Lo sé.’’

Liam se dio la vuelta. ‘’Louis -ven.’’

Louis corrió rápidamente, su cuerpo siendo golpeado por una ráfaga de frío viento. ‘’¿S-s-sí?’’

‘’Llora para él.’’ Liam tocó su rostro. ‘’Así vendrá.’’

Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Cómo?’’

‘’Llámalo, llama a tu alfa.’’

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham susurró, con mucho frío para salir.

Louis estaba temblando violentamente, mirando alrededor del bosque. ‘’¡Alfa!’’ Se estremeció. ‘’¡Alfa!’’ Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’¡Alfa!’’

La alarma seguía sonando marcando que había terminado -para Louis sonaba por encima de los aullidos del viento.

Limpió sus ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. ‘’Harry… por favor, ven a casa.’’ Mordió su labio, buscando con la mirada, viendo nada más que árboles y nieve. Dio vueltas en círculos, con la manta en su pecho, olfatenado el congelado aire. ‘’¡Alfa!’’ Louis gritó, hundiéndose en la nieve. ‘’¡Lo prometiste!’’ Su voz se partió en dos. ‘’¡Alfa!’’

Zayn subió la mirada inmediatamente. ‘’Está aquí.’’

Harry corrió de entre los árboles a la velocidad de la luz, deteniéndose justo en tiempo, justo en frente de Louis. Su lobo estaba igual de grande que siempre -de color blanco como la nieve, mezclándose con gracia. Estaba respirando pesadamente, su pecho elevándose y cayendo en rápidos estallidos. Los huesos de Harry regresaron a su lugar lentamente en cuanto se cayó, desnudo, en sus rodillas.

Louis subió lentamente la mirada, su rostro pálido. Sus labios ahora estaban de un color rojo brilloso, sus mejillas manchadas de marcas de lágrimas. Exhaló, su aliento convirtiéndose en humo. ‘’Tú -tú estás a-a-aquí.’’

Harry se veía enfermo, pero hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Lo siento por llegar tarde.’’

Louis alzó sus dedos congelados hacia la piel fría de Harry. ‘’N-no me importa.’’ Se rió, impresionado. ‘’E-e-estás aquí.’’

Harry sonrió adormilado, sus hoyuelos quedando expuestos. ‘’Omega -estás congelado -ve adentro.’’

Louis no pudo evitar reír mientras el agua inundaba sus ojos. ‘’T-tú -alfa tonto…’’

-

Louis deslizó en silencio un paño por encima del cuerpo de Harry, por debajo de sus brazos y encima de sus hombros. Besó suavemente sus marcas antes de limpiar estas con el paño. Abraham estaba sentado, callado, en la tapa del escusado -nunca había estado así de quieto desde antes que Harry.

Harry se movió ligeramente, gruñendo. Louis rápidamente lo detuvo, lamiendo su rostro. ‘’Sh, alfa, sh…’’ Besó la mejilla de Harry. ‘’Estoy aquí, déjame cuidarte.’’ Usó un pequeño tazón para recoger la caliente agua del baño y vertirla sobre la cansada cabeza del alfa. ‘’Mi alfa hermoso.’’ Sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Pobre cosita…’’

Louis derramó algo de agua sobre él nuevamente antes de secar sus manos. ‘’Abraham, por favor llama a Zayn -dile si puede ayudarme a sacar a baba de la tina.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham se fue en silencio, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Louis movió el cabello de Harry. ‘’Alfa…’’

Harry abrió sus ojos con lentitud. ‘’Omega…’’

Louis acarició su cuero. ‘’Estoy aquí.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Lo estás.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Fue una larga carrera.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’no volveré a pedirte algo tan ridículo.’’

‘’Hm,’’ Alzó un brazo, posando una caliente y húmeda mano en el rostro de Louis. ‘’para verte -para ver a Abraham, nada de lo que haga será ridículo.’’ Louis se encorvó, dejando que Harry lo besara hasta que Zayn entró. Harry tocó los hinchados labios de Louis. ‘’Si tengo que, lo haría otra vez -si eso significa que voy a ver a mi familia.’’

-

‘’Baba…’’ Abraham levantó un dibujo hacia Harry. ‘’Isa, mami y yo te hicimos un dibujo…’’

Harry se sentó incluso con dolor. Sonrió, ‘’Es hermoso, Abraham.’’ Miró la puerta, viendo a Isaac esconderse detrás de esta. ‘’Komdu hér, omega.’’ _(Ven aquí, omega.)_

Isaac corrió hacia adentro, sus manos posadas en frente de él. ‘’Te dibujamos algo, frændi…’’

Harry lo alzó, señalando una figura de palos. ‘’¿Este soy yo?’’

Isaac asintió, sonrojándose. ‘’Te dibujé…’’

‘’Yo te coloreé, baba…’’

Harry bajó el dibujo, ‘’Vengan, los dos.’’ Ambos treparon hacia la cama, con cuidado de no lastimar más a Harry. ‘’Los dos se aseguraron de tener cálida la casa para mí -gracias.’’

‘’Yo -yo puse madera en la fogata.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Yo también, baba. Encontramos una rama afuera y -y la pusimos en el fuego.’’ Midió el tamaño de la rama con sus manos. ‘’Era pequeña pero mami dijo que ayudaría.’’

Harry se rió. ‘’Ayudó mucho.’’ Cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido. ‘’Gracias…’’

-

Louis tiró su manta de fertilidad sobre el pecho de Harry. ‘’Quédate cálido.’’

‘’Louis,’’ Harry murmuró, rodando hacia un lado. ‘’estoy bien, por favor ven a sentarte conmigo.’’

Louis corrió alrededor de la cama, agarrando el agua de Harry antes de correr de regreso. ‘’Sólo un momento.’’ Harry se sentó lentamente y Louis bajó el vaso. ‘’¡No -no! Quédate acostado.’’ Cruzó sus brazos al darse cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado. ‘’Alfa, debes escucharme o ayudarme-‘’ Harry agarró rápidamente a Louis, jalándolo hacia la cama. El alfa presionó a Louis contra el colchón, encimándose en él. La boca de Louis se quedo boquiabierta. ‘’¡Ha -Harry!’’

‘’Sh,’’ Harry susurró, besando los labios contrarios suavemente. Acunó el cuello de Louis, rozando su glándula de esencia hasta que se relajó. Su lengua abrió con cuidado los labios de Louis, adentrándose en su cálida boca. Louis estaba un poco más cálido de lo normal debido al clima. Harry lo besó lentamente, asimilando cada movimiento que hacía que sus lenguas bailaran en una sola armonía -rozándose entre ambas, intercambiando algo más que sólo saliva. Cambiaron pequeñas historias, sus labios murmurando encima de los otros -historias de su pequeño tiempo separados. Secretos de sus mentes -de su soledad.

No era bueno separarte de tu pareja cuando acababan de vincularse. Era común quedarse cerca -sentirse uno al otro siempre.

‘’Lloré…’’ Susurró Harry, sus labios tocando los de Louis con cada palabra. ‘’lloré durante todo el camino.’’

Louis ahora estaba llorando, sus labios temblando contra los fríos de Harry. Esta era la primera vez que Harry se había sentido congelado, sólo lo hacía llorar más fuerte. Envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de la espalda del alfa, frotando de arriba hacia abajo por su columna. Tocando por encima de su tatuaje de cuerda hasta debajo de la columna de Harry, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel. ‘’Igual yo, alfa…’’

Harry suspiró, doblándose ligeramente hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos. Apretó sus labios, exhalando aire caliente. ‘’…Corrí… lo más rápido que pude.’’

‘’… Lo sé…’’

Los susurros estaban muy bajitos, pudieron haberse perdido unas palabras. Los susurros eran tan bajitos que nunca podrían ser considerados susurros. Sus secretos no eran secreto para ellos.

Harry estaba en frente de él, Louis lo estaba acariciando. Cada cicatriz, marca, músculo, estaban siendo examinados por sus manos. Sus dedos amaban y tocaban -mimaban y respetaban cada centímetro de su alfa. Aprendiendo nuevas cosas que nunca había notado -sintiendo músculos que no había sentido. Besando zonas en las que nunca había pensado.

Louis lamió primero el cuello de Harry, succionando y mordiendo sobre su glándula de esencia. Su lengua se presionaba contra la muy débil cicatriz de sus dientes por su unión. Succionó fuertemente en esa zona, atrayendo más a su alfa.

Harry gimió inaudiblemente, rozando su rostro contra el hombro de Louis. Mordió la piel, jaloneándola gentilmente con sus dientes. ‘’Omega…’’

Louis chilló, olfateando agresivamente a Harry. No paró ni cuando Harry se apartó. El omega rápidamente sostuvo su mano, oliéndola -lamiendo y succionando los largos dedos. Louis se enderezó, posando largos, húmedos besos en el pecho de Harry. Tocó la corona en el medio de su pecho, el tatuaje que ahora era su favorito. Ese tatuaje le decía que Harry era suyo -este glorioso Dios alfa era suyo, lo sabía por la corona. Louis se aseguró de crear nuevas rojas y moradas marcas por todo el lugar. Agradeciéndole a la marca por salvar a su alfa de tener una vida que no quería.

Harry alzó el rostro de Louis, apartándolo de su pecho cuando Louis comenzó a succionar con cansancio, sollozando más que nada. ‘’Camelia, no llores.’’ Lamió debajo de las oscuras ojeras de Louis. ‘’Estoy aquí -tú estás aquí.’’ Louis levantó la mirada cuando unas gotas aterrizaron en su mejilla. ‘’Estamos juntos.’’ Harry lamió sus labios, sus ojos derramando largas gotas que caían hasta su barbilla. ‘’Sólo estaba pensando en ti y en Abraham -no importaba cuánto lastimara el frío. Necesitaba ir a casa, y lo hice por ti.’’ Asintió. ‘’Lo prometí y lo hice.’’

Louis asintió lentamente, sus manos alzándose para limpiar las lágrimas de Harry. ‘’Nunca,’’ Frunció el ceño. ‘’nunca dudaré de ti -lo juro.’’

Harry sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Me alegra.’’ Cerró sus ojos, dejando que Louis lo calmara con tiernos lamidos. ‘’Mientras estaba corriendo,’’ Harry se rió. ‘’lo único que veía era a Abraham tomando chocolate -comiendo elotes… nunca había querido comer elote y tomar chocolate tanto como cuando estaba corriendo.’’

Louis se rió, besando a Harry. ‘’Estaba hecho pedazos cuando te fuiste.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Abby te ama mucho -no soltaba mi celular. Necesitaba saber cuando regresarías.’’

Harry se recostó a un lado de Louis, poniendo una pierna encima de él. Posó una mano sobre la cintura de Louis. ‘’Mi cachorro…’’

Louis sonrió, poniendo su mano en el rostro de Harry. ‘’Tu cachorro…’’ Mordió su labios. ‘’Tu cachorro gruñó por primera vez.’’

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron por completo. ‘’¿Lo hizo?’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Sí, lo hizo. Estaba enojado porque quería esperarte, pero Isaac quería ir a dar un paseo. Me sorprendió mucho.’’

‘’Hm,’’ Harry asintió. ‘’es protector, una cualidad de lobo. Hablaré con él en la mañana.’’

‘’Te quedarás en cama toda la mañana.’’

Harry rodó sus ojos. ‘’Me curo muy bien, estaré parado para mañana.’’

‘’No.’’ Louis gruñó, tomando desprevenido a Harry. ‘’Escucharás a tu omega, te quedarás en la cama.’’

Harry no dijo nada por un minuto antes de reírse. Se calmó, asintiendo. ‘’Sí, omega.’’

Louis se trepó encima de él, sentándose en la cintura de Harry. Alzó la manta de fertilidad de Harry, rozándola contra sus labios. Mordisqueó el borde de esta. ‘’¿Puedo cuidar de ti?’’

Harry miró a Louis con ojos hambrientos, su lengua saliendo de su boca. ‘’Puedes…’’

Louis rodó sus caderas en lentos círculos, cerrando sus ojos cuando la longitud de Harry se endureció, frotándose contra la suya. Louis bajó la mirada al cuerpo desnudo de Harry, lamiendo sus labios mientras Harry se levantaba gradualmente. Louis gruñó, frotando su parte inferior cubierta con ropa contra la desnuda de Harry. ‘’Oh, alfa…’’ Siseó cuando Harry clavó sus uñas en su cintura. Louis posó sus dos manos en el pecho de Harry, ‘’Yo -yo -oh Dios.’’ Louis jadeó, moviéndose más rápido. Su error fue mirar directo a Harry. Los ojos del alfa estaban clavados a su rostro, brillosos y entrecerrados.

Harry lo apretó más fuerte, su cintura moviéndose lentamente con la de Louis. Louis agarró las muñecas de Harry, apretándolas. ‘’Me -me abriré para ti.’’ Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, sus dedos penetrando más fuerte el cuerpo de Louis. El omega chilló, su erección ahora goteando dentro de su pijama. ‘’Alfa,’’ Susurró. ‘’Me vendré -por favor…’’

Harry lo dejó, sus manos descansando en los muslos internos de Louis. Rozó sus pulgares profundamente, presionando hacia abajo en sus nervios sensibles, haciendo que Louis temblara. El omega gimió, apretando la manta de sus manos. Harry movió a un lado la manta, jalando el borde de los shorts rosa pastel con cordones.

Jaló el frente de los húmedos shorts hacia abajo, lamiendo sus labios ante la ahora reluciente polla de Louis. La punta se veía estrangulada, de un fuerte color rojo, la pequeña abertura en la parte superior asomaba un claro líquido que se deslizaba por su longitud.

Harry estaba callado -ponía ansioso a Louis, pero ahora también lo excitaba.

Harry metió el borde de la pijama por debajo de los testículos de Louis, sus dedos atrapando cada chorro de fluido que caía. Lo arrastró hasta la punta, su dedo índice haciendo círculos en este. Louis jadeó, chillando mientras se enredaba en el aire.

Louis se estiró hasta detrás de él, sus manos deslizándose en sus shorts, inmediatamente sintiéndose pegajoso. Rozó el empapado agujero, empujando con velocidad su dedo, incluso cuando ardió ligeramente. Louis necesitaba ser llenado, y un dedo tendría que hacerlo por el momento. Agregó rápidamente un segundo, gimiendo fuertemente cuando sus ambas partes estaban siendo estimuladas.

Louis empujó su entrada y su dedo medio paso más allá del agujero, abriéndose con bienvenida para su alfa. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba muy entrado pinchando la abertura de la parte superior de la erección de Louis. Succionando sus dedos cada segundo, lamiendo cada rastro de la sustancia de Louis.

Las caderas de Harry se empujaron hacia arriba, gruñendo fuerte cuando Louis comenzó a follarse por debajo de sus dedos. Se supone que tenía que cuidar a Harry -estaba siendo egoísta otra vez, pero Harry estaba ahí. Harry le estaba haciendo eso a él e incluso si quisiera parar, no podría.

‘’¡Harry -alfa -oh, alfa -mi -ah -mi alfa!’’

Louis puso una mano en el pecho de Harry para estabilizarse a él mismo. Deslizando los dedos dentro y afuera en un imprudente ritmo, gimiendo mucho más fuerta ahora -vergonzosamente fuerte. Estaba empapadado, pesado líquido deslizando por sus shorts a ese punto. Sus dedos se deslizaban torpemente en cada empuje, lo que lo agravaba ligeramente. Estaba fallando su punto suave por poquito, siendo atormentado cada momento que su uña apenas rozaba el lugar.

Harry estaba duro, rojo y goteando. Louis no necesitaba mirar hacia abajo para saber que el nudo del alfa estaba ahora hinchándose.

Harry se sentó, sus huesos tronando ante ese movimiento. Louis chilló ante lo que se perdían sus dedos, luchando hasta darse la vuelta. Sus shorts ahora apenas colgaban por su trasero, su entrada ahora expuesta hacia el frío aire. Babeaba sobre la manta de fertilidad, removiéndose y chillando, enseñándole a su alfa.

Harry se sentía borracho, sus ojos nublados -el olor en el aire lo tenía mareado. Tocó su polla, frotándola suavemente -mirando la entrada de Louis esperando por él. Rogándole que se le acercara, pidiendo por él. Gruñó cuando sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con el apretado húmedo espacio. Empujó tres dedos hacia adentro, sus ojos rodando ante los olores, las manos temblando con necesidad.

Se necesitaba calmar o iba a despertar a toda la casa.

Pero Louis era tan cercano a él -los dedos de Harry encajaban a la perfección -dedeando esa zona que hacía gritar a Louis. Su omega estaba gritando -gritando completamente sobre la gruesa sábana. Su erección goteaba largos hilos de semen que destruyeron sus shorts nuevos -oh, esos shorts.

Harry los había encontrado junto con un par de ropa de interior de encaje a juego, aunque parecía que a Louis no le gustaba usar ropa interior. A Harry no le importaba, lo aceptaría igual.

‘’Alfa…’’ Lloró Louis, moviendo el culo provocativamente. ‘’Tómame -tómame…’’

Harry parpadeó lentamente, pensando en la nieve. Pensando en lo frío que estuvo hasta que dejó de estarlo. Había escuchado a Zayn -escuchó el aullido. No podía aullar de vuelta -Harry no podía sentir nada. Pero luego escuchó a Louis -oh Dios, su corazón estaba en fragmentos. Estaba tan congelado -hacía mucho frío… pero después todo se sintió tan cálido, y sintió que estaba en fuego. Estaba corriendo más rápido y más rápido hasta que Louis entró en su visión.

Ahora mismo, nunca creerías que había corrido kilómetros detrás de kilómetros en la nieve. Que casi se moría de agotamiento. Nunca creerías lo caliente -abrasador que su omega se sentía alrededor de él.

Con su longitud ahora dentro, Harry estuvo apunto de desmayarse. Su nudo ya estaba grande, de tan sólo mirar a su omega. Admirando la manera que lo amaba -que le llamaba. Gimiendo y llorando -jadeando, por él. Pidiendo por él -necesitándolo; y eso era lo que quería. Quería que Louis lo necesitara, que lo pidiera.

‘’Tan profundo…’’ Miró su erección deslizarse hacia adentro y afuera, ahora cubierto en fluido. Era una hermosa vista. Adentró un dedo con este, mordiendo su labio cuando Louis gimió, sintiendo todo tan bien. ‘’Que buen omega -mi hermosa flor bebé…’’ Apartó el dedo, su boca prácticamente babeando cuando agregó dos. Lamió ambos dedos con amor, haciendo ruidos ante el sabor.

Harry lo folló hasta ruborizarlo, asegurándose que sus caderas golpearan el rojo trasero de Louis. Apretó cada glúteo fuertemente, elogios deslizándose fuera de su boca cada segundo. Recordando a Louis que era hermoso, un omega increíble -recordándole que es perfecto.

Harry lo miró fijamente, concentrado en su marca de unión. Se estaba moviendo -estaba follando a Louis lo suficientemente fuerte que las sábanas se cayeron. Pero esa marca no fue a ningún lugar, se quedó justo donde él la dejó -en toda su gloria. Harry cerró sus ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo no morderle nuevamente -lo iba a lastimar.

Harry podría morder a Louis todos los días si así lo quisiera -era algo normal morder la marca de unión. Pero Louis no estaba hecho para eso -no debería -realmente no debería.

‘’¡Sí! ¡Sí!’’ Louis gritó, aferrando la manta debajo de su rostro. Su trasero rebotaba deliciosamente, con la espalda encorvada hacia adentro, todas sus partes estaban expuestas solamente a los ojos de Harry.

‘’Omega…’’ Harry gruñó, jalando hacia arriba a Louis por su cabello. Estaba respirando pesadamente, su agarre en el corto cabello de Louis apretado. Louis abrió su boca, nada más que chillidos escapando. Harry tiró su cabeza a un lado, sus dientes rechinando de deseo.

Agarró la erección gastada de Louis, dejando que su omega se follara hacia atrás y adelante, contra su mano. ‘’Yo -yo -mierda.’’ Harry dijo con voz ronca cuando Louis se apretó con fuerza a su alrededor, drenándolo. ‘’Yo -te amo -te amo -yo -oh Dios,’’ Cerró rápidamente sus ojos, su nudo estallando dentro de Louis, llenándolo más de lo normal.

Louis hizo esa cosa -esa cosa que hace cada vez que Harry deja salir su nudo. Se vuelve dócil -tan sumiso. Harry no sabe si es algo que todos los mestizos hacen, no lo cree.

Louis inclinó su cabeza, desplomándose hacia adelante -dejando expuesta su marca para sus ojos. Harry tomó cada pequeño momento en decidir sobre morder encima de la marca. Lo mordió fuerte, deteniéndose una vez que saboreó sangre. No movió sus dientes, su nudo seguía bombeando su semilla dentro de su dócil omega.

Louis tenía una mano sobre su boca, sus ojos abiertos por completo con lágrimas -su cuerpo temblando. Dolió -no como la primera vez, pero había dolido. No era insoportable, y si Harry lo hacía otra vez -estaría bien para él. Tocó su estómago en cuanto se hinchó. Louis cerró sus ojos, esperando a que el nudo se vaciara en él.

Harry sacó sus dientes, pequeñas burbujas de sangre que habían salido fueron lamidas. Louis se cayó hacia en frente, en su sábana, drogado con las fuertes feromonas que envolvían la habitación. No se estaba moviendo -ninguno de los dos. No hablaron, dejando que el viento de afuera lo hiciera por ellos.

Fue después de que el nudo se desvaneció que Harry habló. ‘’-Gracias…’’

Louis no se giró, feliz y exhausto. Quería hacerlo, para que pudiera ayudar a Harry -cubrirlo, darle otro baño. Louis inhaló. ‘’No me agradezcas por sexo…’’

Harry se recostó sobre su espalda, olfateando la marca de Louis. ‘’No lo hago…’’ Lamió la concha de su oreja, haciendo gemir a Louis. ‘’Gracias por esperarme…’’

Louis hizo un puchero, parpadeando hacia la nieve que caía por afuera. Podía ver por encima de un árbol del segundo piso -estaba oscuro, pero Louis podía ver estrellas. Giró su cuello para mirar a su pareja, ‘’Gracias por escogerme…’’ Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por milésima vez en tres días. ‘’Gracias por escogernos…’’

Harry sonrió pequeño, presionando su frente contra la de Louis. ‘’Tú me escogiste…’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’no volveré a dejarte.’’

Louis sonrió de vuelta, lamiendo la nariz de Harry. ‘’Y yo nunca te dejaré.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Sé que estás cansado -pero…’’ Suspiró cuando el semen de Harry comenzó a deslizarse fuera de él. ‘’una y otra vez…’’ Se murmuró a si mismo. ‘’incluso si me muerdes -si me rasgas, si me haces moretones…’’ Louis abrió los ojos. ‘’no te detengas hasta que nos quedemos dormidos -no te detengas hasta que no puedas pensar… por favor…’’ 

Harry inclinó su cabeza, su mano sin dudar en sacar los shorts manchados de Louis. ‘’No me detendré incluso después de eso.’’

-

‘’Baba…’’ Abraham rozaba su rostro contra el de Harry una y otra vez. Clavó su nariz en la glándula de esencia de Harry cuando el alfa dejó salir una aura calmante. ‘’no te vayas otra vez…’’

Harry seguía cansado. Pasó sus dedos entre el suelto cabello de Abraham. ‘’No lo haré.’’ Frotó la mejilla del pequeño con la suya. ‘’Estoy aquí.’’

Abraham recostó su cuerpo sobre el torso de Harry, tocando el frío anillo de plata. ‘’Mami llora cuando te vas.’’

‘’Lo sé…’’ Harry frotó la espalda de Abraham, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’tú también lloras.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Abraham concordó. ‘’yo también.’’ Puso su pequeño dedo índice dentro del largo anillo. ‘’Te extraño mucho.’’

‘’Y yo te extrañé, alfa…’’ Besó la parte superior de su cabeza. ‘’fuiste tan valiente, yendo en avión -cuidando a mami.’’

‘’Mami estaba molesto conmigo…’’

‘’Sí, hemos hablado sobre siempre respetar a mami. Es algo muy importante, incluso si tú estás molesto. No deberías golpear a Isaac -no deberías golpear a nadie. No confundas el ser protector con ser violento.’’

‘’No quiero violeta.’’

‘’Violento,’’ Corrigió Harry, riendo. ‘’violeta es un color.’’

Abraham alzó la mirada, haciendo un puchero. ‘’Violín…’’

Harry se rió más fuerte, abrazando fuertemente a Abraham. ‘’Ahora entiendo cuando tu madre dice que tus palabras incorrectas son ‘lindas’.’’ Sentó a Abraham sobre su estómago. ‘’Eres lindo, Abraham.’’

El pequeño se sonrojó, agachando la mirada con sus mejillas hinchadas. ‘’Gracias, baba.’’

‘’De nada.’’ Harry picó su nariz. ‘’No serás violento -violeta o un violín.’’ Abraham se rió. ‘’Serás un alfa respetable, serás bueno, fuerte.’’ Asintió. ‘’Serás mi hijo -mi todo y más. Abraham,’’ Harry se sentó ligeramente. ‘’serás lo que quieras ser.’’

Abraham jugó penosamente con su ombligo. ‘’Quiero ser como baba…’’

‘’Y yo quiero que seas mejor que yo.’’

‘’Nadie es mejor…’’ Abraham murmuró. ‘’…excepto mami…’’

Harry se rió. ‘’Eso es cierto.’’ Apretó con sus dedos la mejilla del pequeño ligeramente. ‘’Serás mejor que nosotros dos, y estaremos a tu lado todo el tiempo, alfa.’’

‘’¿Promesa?’’ Hizo círculos sobre su ombligo. ‘’¿Prometes que estarán ahí?’’

Harry sostuvo la mano de Abraham, haciendo que subiera la mirada. ‘’Lo prometo, Abraham, lo prometo.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Okey…’’ Recostó su cabeza de regreso al pecho de Harry, escuchando su corazón. ‘’Cansado, baba.’’

‘’Igual yo…’’

‘’Dormir con mami.’’

‘’Podemos dormir todos juntos esta noche.’’ Harry tenía que limpiar primero las sábanas. ‘’Dejaremos dormir a mami hasta que esté feliz. ¿Te molesta dormir conmigo en el sillón?’’

‘’No me molesta, baba.’’ Abraham se acurrucó más cerca cuando Harry atrajo una manta encima de ambos. ‘’No me molesta…’’

-

_‘’Es hermoso, Zayn.’’ Abel sonrió mientras abrazaba al pequeño omega. ‘’Precioso.’’_

_Zayn sonrió orgullosamente, sosteniendo más cerca a Liam. ‘’Es perfecto.’’_

_Abel mordió su labio. ‘’-Deseo… que él estuviera aquí.’’ Sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Sé que habría amado a Isaac.’’_

_Liam agachó la mirada, apretando sus labios. Zayn lo abrazó, acercándolo más, tragando fuerte. ‘’Lo habría hecho.’’_

_Abel hizo una tierna mueca hacia el niño. ‘’Matthew querrá verlo.’’_

_Zayn se rió. ‘’Matthew no ha parado de llamarme. Está rogando por verlo.’’ Zayn resopló. ‘’Ya hemos recibido muchos regalos -muchos, muchos regalos. Matthew traerá todo el batallón con él.’’_

_Abel se rió entre dientes. ‘’Lo hará -y todos tendrán regalos también.’’ El alfa le dlvolvió el bebé a su madre. ‘’Estaré aquí para ustedes.’’_

_Liam sonrió. ‘’Sí, cabeza del Consejo.’’_

_Zayn hizo una reverencia. ‘’Felicidades.’’_

_Abel asintió, nervioso. ‘’Gracias.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’No es nada.’’_

_Liam lamió sus dientes, meciendo a su hijo. ‘’Lo es todo -es un estatus muy importante y sabes que lo es.’’_

_Abel asintió, sonriendo. ‘’Lo es.’’_

_Zayn se rió. ‘’Harry siempre dijo que lo harías…’’ Bajó el volumen de su voz. ‘’mis disculpas…’’_

_Abel miró hacia el suelo. ‘’Matthew -él cree que sigue vivo.’’ Zayn alzó la mirada ante eso. ‘’Dice que no dejará de buscar hasta encontrar un cuerpo.’’ Ni Zayn ni Liam hablaron. ‘’Cain -él, ha estado patrullando por meses -buscando.’’ Abel miró hacia la nada. ‘’Harry era muy fuerte como para morir.’’_

_Zayn rechinó sus dientes. ‘’Ha pasado un año.’’_

_Abel asintió, alzando la mirada. ‘’Lo sé -no me importa.’’ Parpadeó lentamente hacia Zayn .’’Sé -que tú fuiste el más cercano a él, sé que debe dolerte mucho. Pero -no podemos rendirnos. Harry era un buen hombre -era un amigo, familia -nos cuidó, a todos nosotros.’’_

_Zayn apretó sus dos puños._

_‘’¿Recuerdas la guerra? Tiraron tantas bombas -unas de las que no teníamos idea. Todos debimos haber muerto, todos. Pero Harry -él las olió antes de que pudieran caer. Nos llamamos de regreso -él nos salvó a todos. Cargó lobos en su espalda -esquivó bombas -todos vivimos.’’_

_‘’Lo sé.’’ Zayn gruñó. ‘’Estuve a su lado -sé lo que hizo. Suficiente.’’ Se puso de pie. ‘’Ni una palabra más de él. Está muerto, déjalo descansar en paz.’’_

-

_‘’Isaac,’’ Harry ayudó al pequeño a levantarse. ‘’justo así -buen niño.’’ Alabó cuando el niño se quedó parado por su propia cuenta. El pequeño de un año de edad bajó su mirada a sus temblorosas piernas, riendo._

_‘’¡Fræ! ¡Fræ!’’_

_‘’Lo estás haciendo muy bien.’’ Harry se echó hacia atrás. ‘’Ven a mí.’’_

_Isaac chilló. ‘’¡Mm!’’_

_‘’No, ven a mí.’’_

_Isaac se tambaleó, dando unos cuantos pasos antes de caerse. El pequeño lloró fuertemente en cuanto Harry lo levantó. ‘’Oh, pequeño omega. No te lastimaste.’’ Meció suavemente a Isaac. ‘’Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Lo hiciste muy bien.’’_

_Isaac metió su puño a su boca, succionándolo._

_‘’Tomemos un descanso.’’ Harry se giró, chocando con Liam. ‘’Disculpa, omega.’’_

_Liam sonrió. ‘’¿Estás haciendo llorar a mi hijo otra vez, Harry?’’_

_Harry sonrió ligeramente. ‘’Sólo le estoy enseñando a caminar.’’_

_Liam limpió las lágrimas de Isaac, abriendo sus brazos cuando trató de zafarse de los de Harry. ‘’Hm, ¿frændi te está haciendo llorar, omega?’’_

_Isaac asintió con un puchero. Harry rodó sus ojos. ‘’Sólo estoy haciendo algo bueno. No es mi culpa que termine mal.’’_

_Isaac apartó el puño de Isaac de su boca, riendo. ‘’Zayn regresará pronto con comida.’’ Acomodó abajo a Isaac. ‘’¿Zayn te contó que Matthew llamó?’’_

_Harry asintió. ‘’Sí.’’_

_Liam cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Los alfas son tan molestos a veces.’’_

_Harry se rió entre dientes, sentándose. ‘’¿Por qué lo dices?’’_

_Liam se le unió. ‘’Llamó porque vendrá el próximo mes a darle regalos a Isaac -y a hablar más sobre ti incluso cuando estás ‘muerto’. Finalmente se está dando por vencido.’’_

_Harry suspiró, acostándose hacia atrás. ‘’Finalmente.’’_

_‘’Los alfas son demasiado -y dicen que los omegas lo somos.’’_

_Harry besó la mano de Liam. ‘’Ambos han hecho cosas horribles por mí -mentir, esconderme. Juro que se los recompensaré.’’_

_Liam sonrió. ‘’Harry -haríamos lo que sea en tu nombre. Eres nuestra familia -siempre te defenderemos -te protegeremos.’’ Abrazó al alfa. ‘’Eres nuestro secreto. Permanecerá de esa manera, lo juro.’’_

_-_

Abel miró alrededor. ‘’Aquí es por donde vino.’’ Miró por todo el suelo. ‘’No huelo nada -no hay huellas.’’

‘’¿Pudieron simplemente haber estado bromeando?’’

Abel sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No parecía.’’

Cain asintió, mirando a los lobos que olfateaban su alrededor. ‘’¿De verdad crees que era él?’’

Abel mordió su pulgar. ‘’Tú y yo hemos visto a Harry moverse -es el lobo más rápido que hemos visto -el lobo más rápido jamás registrado.’’

Cain asintió. ‘’Quiero que esté vivo -pero -si está vivo, Abel, ¿por qué no vendría con nosotros? No suena bien.’’ Miró su alrededor. ‘’Habría venido directamente al Consejo -somos su familia.’’

Abel mordisqueó su labio superior. ‘’Tal vez se escapó o-‘’ Abel miró alrededor de la vacía nieve allanada. ‘’No lo sabemos -¿tal vez perdió la memoria?’’

Cain suspiró. ‘’Tengo el mejor olfato aquí, alfa -no lo huelo.’’

Abel asintió. ‘’Lo sé, lo sé.’’ Gruñó. ‘’Sólo -lo compararon con un cheetah.’’ Abel se rió. ‘’Esa es la descripción -su descripción.’’

Cain asintió. ‘’Te creo -y confío en ti. Seguiré buscando justo como lo he hecho antes.’’

Abel bajó su voz. ‘’No te agotes, Cain -podría ser una broma…’’ Se arrastró más cerca del alfa. ‘’Dos horas más, luego manda a todos a casa -estarán exhaustos.’’

‘’Sí, señor.’’

Abel exhaló aire helado. ‘’No le diré a Matthew hasta que encontremos algo.’’

Cain hizo una reverencia. ‘’Sí, señor.’’

-

‘’No, no.’’ Harry le quitó la manta de fertilidad a Abraham. ‘’No toques lo que no es tuyo.’’

‘’Baba,’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, tratando de agarrarla de vuelta. ‘’¡frío!’’

‘’Sí, pero esta es mía y de mami. Si tienes frío, hay muchas más sábanas.’’ Harry dobló la ahora limpia manta, regresándola al armario. ‘’Compórtate, Abraham.’’

Abraham no dijo nada, en su lugar escondió su rostro entre los muslos de Harry. ‘’Quiero chocolate…’’

‘’Mami está en la cocina, pídeselo amablemente.’’ Levantó al niño, besándolo y bajándolo nuevamente. ‘’Debo terminar el plano del suelo para irme con Zayn.’’

‘’Quiero quedarme contigo.’’ Abraham se sentó en el suelo, abrazando la pierna de Harry. ‘’¿Qué es plano de suelo?’’

Harry recogió su lápiz, borrando una línea y rehaciéndola. ‘’Me dice donde estará todo en nuestra nueva casa.’’ Palmeó el lápiz contra su barbilla. ‘’Tu madre quiere una fogata -creo que construiré dos. Una arriba en nuestra habitación y otra abajo en la sala -o tal vez en la entrada.’’

‘’¡Sala!’’ Animó Abraham. ‘’¡Mami puede sentarse y mirar el fuego!’’

‘’Hm, eso es cierto.’’ Harry dibujó una fogata, escribiendo una palabra en esta. ‘’Gracias, Abraham.’’ Harry rodó sus hombros, aún sintiéndose extremadamente adolorido.

Abraham miró alrededor, bajando la mirada a los pies de Harry. Sonrió, picando un dedo de Harry. Abraham se rió cuando Harry removió su dedo. ‘’Meneo-meneo.’’ Picoteó nuevamente el dedo, apretándolo entre sus pequeños deditos.

‘’Abraham, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Isaac?’’

‘’Isa está tomando una siesta porque Liam -porque Liam dijo que estaba gruñón.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry mordió el final de su lápiz, mirando por encima del plano brevemente. ‘’Creo que pondré un baño en tu habitación.’’

‘’¡Quiero baño -oh! ¡Con pececitos en la pared!’’ Abraham tomó dos intentos en ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la pierna de Harry la segunda vez. ‘’¡Con pececitos en la pared y -y morado!’’

Harry le dio la vuelta al papel, escribiendo eso hasta abajo. ‘’Entiendo.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis tocó la puerta. ‘’el almuerzo está listo, precioso.’’ Caminó por toda la habitación, con un plato en mano.

‘’Mío, mío.’’ Cantó alegremente Abraham, alzando sus brazos.

‘’No, el tuyo está abajo, este es de baba.’’ Louis dejó el plato en frente de Harry, besándolo. ‘’Disfruta, alfa.’’

‘’¡Mm -mami!’’ Abraham miró al humeante plato de comida. ‘’¿Dónde está el mío?’’

‘’Ya dije que está abajo, ven para que podamos comer.’’

Hizo un puchero. ‘’¿Qué hay de baba? ¡Él está aquí arriba!’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis sostuvo su mano. ‘’baba está cansado y está trabajando.’’

Abraham extendió su mano. ‘’¡Baba -ven abajo!’’

‘’Debo terminar, Abraham.’’ Harry alzó su tenedor. ‘’Escucha a mami, estaré aquí cuando termines.’’ Le dio una mordida a su comida caliente, tragando antes de continuar hablando. ‘’Camelia, por favor dale un chocolate a Abraham con su almuerzo, pidió uno.’’

‘’Siempre cuando se comporte.’’ Louis dejó ir su mano. ‘’¿Lo harás, Abby?’’

Abraham se aferró a la mano de Louis otra vez. ‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’Buen niño, ven ahora.’’ Louis cargó a su hijo. ‘’Alfa, Zayn subirá para comer contigo.’’

‘’Gracias, mi amor.’’ Harry comió otra mordida. ‘’Está delicioso.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Gracias, alfa.’’ Cerró la puerta detrás de él, yendo a las escaleras de espiral. ‘’Isaac despertará pronto, podrán jugar.’’

‘’No quiero jugar.’’ Abrazó a Louis, envolviendo con sus brazos su cuello. ‘’Quiero quedarme con mami o baba.’’

‘’Está bien.’’ Louis sonrió cuando Zayn pasó a su lado. Acomodó a Abraham en la silla de madera. ‘’Dile hola a Liam.’’

‘’Hola Liam.’’ Abraham inclinó su cabeza, mirando fijamente el humo saliendo de su comida. ‘’Gracias, mami.’’

‘’Muy buenos modales, Abraham.‘’ Alabó Louis mientras tocaba su cabeza. ‘’Te haré tu chocolate.’’

Liam sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás. ‘’¿Estás bien, Abraham?’’

‘’Quiero estar con baba…’’

‘’Hm, él está ocupado y muy cansado.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Abraham recogió su tenedor. ‘’baba está haciendo nuestra casa.’’ Enrolló los fideos alrededor de su tenedor. ‘’Baba dijo que pondremos pececitos en mi baño.’’

‘’¿Eso dijo?’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’Eso es muy lindo de su parte.’’

El pequeño alfa sopló sobre su comida. ‘’Baba es lindo.’’

Liam se deslizó fuera de la silla, jalando hacia atrás el cabello de Abraham. Buscó dentro de su bolsillo una liga de cabello, acomodando el cabello del alfa en un pequeño moño. ‘’Mm -no.’’

‘’Abby, compórtate.’’ Advirtió Louis. ‘’Liam te está ayudando.’’

Abraham se desplomó, gruñendo cuando su cabello fue jalado hacia atrás. Liam sonrió, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para besar su frente. ‘’Justo como Isaac.’’

Louis miró alrededor cuando su celular sonó. Lavó sus manos antes de agarrarlo. ‘’¿Hola?’’

‘’Louis.’’

‘’Ese soy yo.’’

‘’Hola, mi nombre es Noah. Soy parte del Consejo de Sitka.’’

Louis se congeló, derramando la leche. ‘’Oh -¿pasa -pasa algo malo?’’ Louis no se perdió la manera en que Liam lo miró fijamente.

‘’Bueno, no -Abel, el alfa que conociste cuando estuviste aquí está preguntando si puedes venir de regreso -con tu hijo.’’

‘’Um -pensé que los niños no estaban permitidos.’’

‘’Estamos haciendo una muy grande excepción.’’

Louis aferró el celular con sus dos manos. ‘’¿Cuándo?’’

‘’Si no es hoy, entonces mañana en la mañana, a las nueve.’’

Louis tragó fuerte. ‘’¿Puede decirme por qué necesito llevar a mi hijo?’’

‘’Abel tiene unas cuantas preguntas para ti -también quiere conocer a tu hijo. ¿Abraham? Es el único niño mestizo en toda Alaska. Si necesitas ayuda para venir acá; podemos ir hacia ti o mandarte a alguien.’’

‘’No, no.’’ Louis se agarró al mostrador. Miró hacia la entrada de la cocina, corriendo cuando Harry entró. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el baño, cerrando con llave la puerta.

‘’¿Hola, Louis?’’

‘’Sí, sí, estoy aquí.’’

‘’¿Louis?’’ Harry tocó la puerta.

‘’¡Cállate!’’ Louis gritó, yendo hacia la tina. Cerró la cortina, sentándose. ‘’Estaré ahí hoy -¿hay algo más?’’

‘’¡Louis!’’ Harry golpeó la puerta.

‘’¡Cállate!’’ Gritó nuevamente.

‘’Louis,’’ Noah habló preocupado. ‘’¿estás bien?’’

‘’Sí, sí -lo estoy. Lo siento -los -los pájaros -no se callan.’’

‘’¿Pájaros?’’

‘’Estaré ahí.’’ Louis colgó, gritando cuando Harry arrancó la cortina para abrirla. ‘’Dios, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Dije que te callaras!’’

Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos por completo, se puso en cuclillas rápidamente, agarrando el rostro de Louis. ‘’¿Cállate? ¿Quién estaba en el teléfono?’’

‘’¡Oye!’’ Louis trató de agarrar su celular, resbalándose fuera de la tina. ‘’¡Dámelo!’’

‘’Soy tu alfa, eres mi omega.’’ Harry apretó con fuerza el celular de Louis hasta que se rompió. ‘’Nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa manera.’’

‘’¡Lo siento!’’ Louis gruñó. ‘’¡No lo rompas!’’

Harry lo empujó contra la pared. ‘’No me mientas, omega.’’

Louis suspiró. ‘’No sé quién es -dijo que su nombre es Noah.’’

Harry se apartó hacia atrás. ‘’¿Del Consejo?’’

Louis asintió, agarrando la playera de Harry. ‘’Para -sé lo que estás pensando.’’

‘’¿Qué quería?’’

‘’Alfa -no sé -Abel me pidió que regrese, dijo que llevara a Abraham.’’

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ‘’Por qué -los niños no están permitidos.’’

‘’¡Lo sé! Dijo que estaban haciendo una excepción -no tiene sentido. No lo sé.’’

Harry tiró el celular de Louis en el mostrador y comenzó a hacer las paces. ‘’¿Cuándo tienes que estar ahí?’’

‘’Hoy,’’ Louis mordió su labio. ‘’perdón por decirte que te callaras. No quería que escucharan tu voz.’’

Harry no dejó que le hiciera una reverencia. ‘’No lo sientas.’’ Besó a Louis con simpatía. ‘’Debí haber escuchado.’’ Rozó la mejilla de Louis con su pulgar. ‘’No puedes ir… hueles a mí…’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis ni siquiera había pensando en eso.

‘’Y estuviste lo suficiente en el celular que si no vas, rastrearán la llamada.’’ Harry golpeó la pared. ‘’Mierda, no sé que hacer.’’

Louis mordió su labio. ‘’Zayn.’’

‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Zayn… puedo ir con Zayn.’’

‘’Claro que lo harás, pero igual me olerán.’’

Louis no miró nada más que a Harry. ‘’Zayn -él me dio de su esencia.’’

Harry no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta, saliendo del baño. Louis corrió detrás de él, tratando de jalarlo de regreso. ‘’Alfa, alfa -escucha.’’ Gritó, alejando a Harry de las escaleras. ‘’Nuestro hijo está abajo -Liam lo sabe -por favor, no hagas una escena.’’

Harry arrastró a Louis como si fuera una muñeca. ‘’Zayn.’’

El alfa alzó la mirada de Abraham. ‘’¿Harry?’’ Frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

Harry se vería aterrador. ‘’¿Podemos hablar afuera?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis susurró apresuradamente. ‘’Le dije -no sabía que tú no le habías dicho.’’

Zayn pareció confundirse, luego sus ojos se agrandaron. ‘’Harry -fue una emergencia.’’

‘’¿Podemos hablar afuera?’’

Zayn cerró sus ojos brevemente. ‘’No pelearé contigo.’’

‘’Está bien, yo haré toda la pelea.’’

Abraham alzó su mano. ‘’¿Yo peleo?’’

Harry no lo miró. ‘’No.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’ Louis gritó. ‘’¡Esto es serio, para! ¡Habría entrado en pánico si no fuera por él! ¡Deja de ser como cualquier otro alfa!’’ Jaloneó su propio cabello. ‘’¡Zayn!’’

Zayn trató de caminar por alrededor de Harry quien no se movió ni un centímetro. ‘’¿Sí…?’’

‘’Debemos ir al Consejo.’’

Liam entró con Isaac en sus brazos. ‘’¿Qué está pasando? Despertaron a Isaac.’’

Zayn señaló a Harry quien continuaba mirándolo fijamente. ‘’Está enojado porque le di mi esencia a Louis.’’

‘’Oh, Harry -Louis iba a tener un ataque de pánico.’’

‘’Esta es mi pareja, Zayn -¿debería yo darle mi esencia a Liam?’’

Zayn gruñó. ‘’Cuidado.’’

Harry se burló. ‘’¿Cómo lo hiciste, hm? ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir?’’

‘’Harry, no fue nada serio. Iba a decírtelo. No quería hacerlo.’’

Louis agarró el brazo de Harry bruscamente. ‘’Supéralo porque va a hacerlo otra vez.’’

Harry gruñó, agarrando ambos brazos de Louis. ‘’¿Te volviste loco?’’

‘’La única manera en la que puedo ir sin que ellos vengan a acá es si me da su esencia.’’ Louis le gruñó de regreso. ‘’Te olerán cuando yo vaya o lo harán antes de que lleguen aquí.’’

‘’No lo permito.’’

‘’¿Mami?’’

‘’¡Juraste que no te irías!’’

‘’¡Y no lo haré!’’ Harry lo empujó contra la pared. ‘’¡Encontraré otra manera!’’

‘’¡No hay otra manera!’’

Harry continuaba gruñendo. ‘’¡No dejaré que nadie te de su esencia!’’

‘’¡Oye!’’ Abraham le dio una palmada a la pierna de Harry. ‘’¡Deja! ¡Deja ir a mami, ahora!’’ Gruñó, metiéndose entre ellos. ‘’¡Fuera!’’ Empujó las piernas de Harry hasta que el alfa se movió. ‘’¡No toques tan fuerte a mami!’’ Abraham agarró las manos de Louis, besándolas. ‘’¿Estás bien, mami?’’

Louis asintió, arrodillándose. ‘’Gracias, Abby. Muy buen alfa.’’ Lo cargó. ‘’Vendrás conmigo al Consejo.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí, mami.’’

Harry se dio la vuelta, caminando lejos de ahí.

Zayn inhaló, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’Debí haberle dicho -simplemente se me olvidó.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Necesita entender que está en una mala posición; es la mejor opción que tenemos.’’

Liam meció a Isaac hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’Acaban de unirse -es normal.’’ Besó el hombro de Zayn. ‘’Harry está siendo terco, yo no estaré molesto con lo que escojas, alfa.’’

Zayn sostuvo el rostro de Liam, besándolo. ‘’Gracias, omega, gracias.’’

Liam sonrió. ‘’Yo sé que me amas.’’ Se rozó contra Zayn. ‘’Está bien. Al final estamos protegiendo a nuestra familia.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, bajando a Abraham. ‘’¿Mami?’’

‘’Quédate aquí.’’

‘’¡Baba te lastimará!’’

‘’No lo hará.’’ Louis caminó a las escaleras, tomando los escalones uno por uno. Caminó hacia su cerrada habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta. La cerró detrás de él, con las manos detrás de su espalda. ‘’Estás actuando como un mestizo.’’

Harry se estremeció, su rostro en una almohada. Se sentó. ‘’¿Quieres que esté bien con esto -Zayn dándote su esencia sin decirme? ¡No me dijiste -eres mi omega!’’

‘’Corriste por la nieve -hiciste un inmenso sacrificio por tu familia. ¿Crees que yo dejaré que todo se eche a perder porque alguien te pueda oler? Algo que podemos evitar fácilmente. La oficina del Consejo está llena de alfas -el olor simplemente era mucho. No podía respirar -¿qué si eso alteraba mi celo?’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’¿Habría estado mejor?’’

Harry sólo lo miró.

‘’¡Respóndeme!’’

‘’No.’’ Apartó la mirada. ‘’No.’’

‘’Estás siendo horrible conmigo, con Zayn. ¡Ese alfa ha hecho demasiado por ti -por nosotros! ¡Tenemos un lugar donde vivir por ellos! ¡Estamos aquí gracias a ellos! ¿Cómo te atreves a ir detrás de él? Sí, tienes razón -¡debimos haber dicho algo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Claramente no era algo de gran importancia!’’ Louis tiró hacia arriba sus manos. ‘’No espero que simplemente estés bien con esto, ¡pero no olvides que no eres el único aquí que ha hecho sacrificios!’’ Frotó su rostro. ‘’¡Acabamos de empezar a vivir juntos y estamos peleando! ¿Debería irme? ¿Debería regresarme con mi hijo? ¡Tal vez no deberíamos estar aquí! ¡Esto es ridículo -es tu mejor amigo!’’

Harry miró fijamente sus manos con vergüenza. ‘’Estoy celoso -no pude estar ahí -alguien te dio su esencia -y yo no sabía. Sólo -quiero siempre saber lo que está pasando, lo que pasó.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No quiero a nadie dándote su esencia.’’

‘’Harry,’’ Louis dio un paso más cerca de él. ‘’no tenemos otra opción.’’

Harry cubrió sus ojos. ‘’Me siento inútil… ni siquiera puedo estar alrededor de mi omega -no puedo si quiera ir por la despensa -comprar cosas que tal vez te gusten, que tal vez le gusten a Abraham… no he encontrado la manera de buscar a otras personas que me ayuden a construir nuestra casa…’’ Golpeó la cama. ‘’¡Se supone que debo poder mantenerlos!’’

Louis se sacó sus zapatos, trepando a su cama. Agarró la cadena del cuello de Harry. ‘’Estás usando tu debilidad, alfa. Eres más fuerte que todas ellas -más que cualquiera de tus inseguridades. Yo nunca te veré como algo inútil, nunca. Esto es suficiente -sé paciente. Deja de tratar de apresurar las cosas que están fuera de tu control.’’ Apretó el rostro del alfa. ‘’Estoy despertando en cama a un lado de ti -estamos cepillando nuestros dientes juntos y comiendo juntos. Nos estamos mudando en el espacio del otro y eso me hace el omega más feliz. Me siento más que completado, así que por favor -por mí, por Abby, relájate. Disfruta lo que tenemos ahora.’’

Harry sonrió con tristeza. ‘’¿Cómo -cómo es que te tengo? No merezco tu sabiduría, tu amor. Soy un desastre.’’

‘’Ambos lo somos,’’ Louis se rió, trepándose en su regazo. ‘’establecimos eso hace tiempo, alfa. Agua nos ha lavado todo eso, ¿no?’’

Inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Lo hizo.’’

‘’Y aire nos dio lo que estamos haciendo ahora -hablando con nuestras palabras.’’ Besó el párpado de Harry. ‘’Y tierra -a veces necesitamos silencio… a veces eso es mejor.’’ Besó hasta bajar al cuello de Harry. ‘’Y fuego…’’ Suspiró alegremente cuando Harry finalmente lo sostuvo. ‘’Que bien se sentirá cuando llegue a casa y me puedas llenar de tu esencia una y otra vez -que me inmovilices,’’ Lamió la piel de Harry. ‘’cuando me tomes una y otra vez hasta que sea un desastre llorando. Mm -gritaré por ti, y sólo por ti.’’

Harry gruñó posesivamente.

‘’Sí, alfa…’’ Louis murmuró. ‘’oleré a otro, pero tú puedes limpiarme en seguida, ¿no?’’ Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. ‘’Tomaré tu nudo una y otra vez hasta que estés contento -justo como la otra noche.’’

Harry recostó a Louis. ‘’Te tomaré ahora. Me estás tentando.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’Podemos hacer uno rápido.’’ Tocó con un dedo la boca fruncida de Harry. ‘’Casi espero que te huelan -para que me tengan miedo, así no vuelvan a molestarme otra vez.’’

Las caderas de Harry se movieron hacia adelante. ‘’Te quiero ahora.’’

Louis sonrió con cansancio. ‘’Toma lo que es tuyo.’’

-

‘’Puedes darle tu esencia.’’ Harry tenía su cabeza en una reverencia. ‘’Mis disculpas por tratar de pelear contigo -por ponerme celoso. Se me olvidó que eres familia y nunca lastimarías a Louis.’’

Zayn abrazó a Harry, tomándolo con la guardia baja. ‘’Nunca pasó, Harry.’’

Harry sonrió, abrazándolo de vuelta. ‘’Gracias, Zayn -por todo.’’

-

‘’Hola.’’ Abel sonrió abriendo la puerta para Louis, Zayn y Abraham. ‘’Zayn -debiste haber traído a Isaac y a Liam.’’

Zayn sonrió. ‘’La próxima vez. Cuando vine la última vez fue lo único que escuché.’’

‘’Liam debe estar a punto de dar a luz.’’

‘’Sí, muy pronto.’’ Zayn se sentó en el sofá. ‘’Mi casa se inundará de regalos una vez más -y la mayoría serán del batallón.’’

‘’Sé que Cain y yo estaremos ahí.’’ Sonrió sentándose sobre su escritorio.

Louis se sentó en la silla con paciencia.

‘’Louis,’’ Abel sonrió. ‘’¿este es tu hijo?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis meció a Abraham. ‘’di hola, Abby.’’

‘’Hola…’’ Abraham cubrió su rostro, desviando la mirada.

‘’Es muy hermoso.’’

Abraham asomó su cabeza hacia el exterior de sus manos. ‘’Gracias…’’

‘’Hm, de nada, alfa.’’ Abel se sentó de regreso. ‘’Te llamé porque requerimos algo de información -necesitas tramitar una identificación para ambos.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis suspiró en alivio. ‘’sí, por supuesto.’’

‘’Zayn, de hecho me pone muy feliz que vinieras.’’ Abel se inclinó en su escritorio. ‘’Tenemos noticias -sobre Harry.’’

El cuello de Louis casi se rompe por lo rápido que su cabeza giró. Zayn se sentó derecho. ‘’Harry está muerto.’’

‘’Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre eso,’’ Abel jugó con su pluma. ‘’dos chicos estaban afuera cerca de la frontera -puede que lo hayan visto.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’No hay señales de que algún lobo haya estado ahí afuera, pero lo describieron perfectamente.’’

La mandíbula de Zayn se apretó. ‘’Harry está muerto.’’

Abel hizo una reverencia. ‘’Mis disculpas -lo siento.’’

‘’¿Haz hablado con Matthew?’’

‘’No lo he hecho -no quiero darle ilusiones.’’ Miró hacia Louis. ‘’Por favor, discúlpame.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Haré que alguien venga en un momento.’’

Louis dio su mejor sonrisa. ‘’Sí, gracias.’’

-

‘’¿Dos chicos?’’

Louis estaba sentado en las piernas de Harry, recibiendo un entero tratamiento de feromonas. Sostuvo cerca a Abraham. ‘’Sí, dos chicos dijeron que te vieron.’’

‘’Dijeron que fuiste rápido -muy rápido.’’ Zayn habló, rozando el estómago de su omega. ‘’Le pregunté si le dijo a Matthew, dijo que no.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’No olí a nadie.’’

‘’Estabas exhausto.’’ Mencionó Liam. ‘’Puede que hayas estado muy cansado.’’

‘’Eso es cierto.’’ Harry bostezó. ‘’Me mantendré bajo.’’

‘’Iré por mi cuenta para buscar madera.’’ Zayn cargó a su callado hijo, dejándolo en el regazo de Liam. ‘’Regresaré.’’ Zayn se quitó su camisa, saliendo de la habitación.

Liam frotó la espalda de Isaac. ‘’¿Estás bien, cachorro?’’

Isaac se encogió de hombros. ‘’líður ekki vel, mamma.’’ _(No me siento bien, mama)_

Liam frunció el ceño, presionando sus labios en la frente de Isaac. ‘’Hvað er sárt?’’ _(¿Qué duele?)_

Isaac tocó su cabeza, chillando. ‘’Pabbi… hvar er pabbi?’’ _(Papi, ¿dónde está papi?)_

‘’Fue a conseguir madera, omega precioso.’’

‘’¿Te gustaría algo de tomar, Isaac?’’ Preguntó Harry.

Isaac no respondió, acurrucándose en el pecho de Liam, llorando suavemente.

Abraham se puso de pie, tocando la espalda de Isaac. ‘’Sh… ¿qué pasa, Isa?’’

‘’Isaac se está sintiendo un poco enfermo, Abby.’’

Abraham recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Isaac. ‘’Caliente.’’

‘’Sí, lo está.’’ Liam se levantó. ‘’Nos iremos a acostar.’’

Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Estará bien?’’

‘’Sí, estoy seguro, gracias.’’ Hizo una reverencia. ‘’Discúlpenos.’’

Abraham dio pequeños pasos de regreso. ‘’Isa enfermo.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis asintió. ‘’lo está, así que debemos respetarlo mucho.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham tocó el cabello de Harry. ‘’Baba, ¿puedo darle besos a Isa?’’

‘’No ahora, está con su madre.’’ Harry sonrió tiernamente cuando Abraham rascó su cabeza. ‘’Puedes, si te da permiso, cuando despierte.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Continuó jugando con el cabello de Harry haciendo que Louis se riera. ‘’Me gusta cabello de baba.’’

‘’A mí me gusta el tuyo, es del color de mami.’’

Abraham sacudió su moño. ‘’Me gusta cabello de mami.’’ Palmeó la cabeza de Louis. ‘’¿Hermana bebé tendrá cabello de mami o cabello de baba?’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’¿Quién?’’

Harry hizo un gracioso sonido. ‘’Aún no, Abraham.’’

‘’Lo sé, baba. Sin prisa, mami -pero cuando hermana bebé venga, ¿tendrá cabello de mami?’’

Louis trató de no sonreír. ‘’¿Cómo sabemos que será una niña?’’

Abraham tocó su barbilla pensando profundamente. ‘’Quiero hermana bebé.’’

‘’¿Y si es un niño?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros. ‘’No sé -lo regresamos.’’

‘’No.’’ Harry se carcajeó. ‘’No podemos regresar un bebé. Si es un niño, lo amaremos.’’

‘’Okey,’’ Abraham regresó a su juego con el cabello de Harry. ‘’igual quiero hermana bebé…’’

-

‘’Cain.’’ Abel se puso de pie. ‘’Preparé la cena.’’

Cain lo besó de saludo, ‘’Gracias, alfa.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Tengo algo que te pondrá muy feliz.’’ Se quitó su abrigo.

‘’Hice algo.’’

Cain dejó de hundir sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. ‘’¿Qué cosa?’’

‘’¿No crees que es extraño que el mestizo entró con Zayn y ahora alguien ‘puede’ que haya visto a Harry?’’ Se sentó. ‘’Hablé con los otros del Consejo, y Noah piensa que es extraño. Asumí que traería a Zayn -no se sintió bien. Quería decirle a Zayn pero se volvió algo complicado -no le gusta hablar de Harry.’’

‘’Sí, es duro.’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Suspiró. ‘’cuando dije el nombre de Harry, el omega se movió muy extraño -como si ese nombre lo asustara. No sé si sólo fue una coincidencia o tal vez sabe de Harry -lo mencioné incluso cuando nos conocimos.’’

Cain alzó una pequeña bolsa de plástico fuera de su bolsillo con un solo pelo blanco. ‘’Dejé de buscar en la nieve y corrí al bosque, encontré esto ahí.’’

Abel lo tomó con sus dos manos. ‘’¿Huele?’’

‘’A nada.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Harry siempre ha sabido cómo esconder su esencia.’’

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del alfa. ‘’¿Crees -qué si está vivo?’’ Alzó el pelo hacia la luz. ‘’Lo mandaré para que lo examinen -si es -si es él, llamaremos a Matthew.’’

‘’Si es él, Abel, ¿por qué se está escondiendo?’’

‘’No lo sé -después de llamar a Matthew, llamaré a Zayn.’’


	23. Matthew.

‘’No, esa pieza no entra.’’

‘’¿Esta?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’¿Esta?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’¿Esta?’’

‘’No.’’

Louis dio un paso dentro de la sala, frotándose un ojo. ‘’Abby, es hora de ir a la cama.’’

Abraham apartó la mirada de Harry. ‘’Casi terminamos el rompecabezas grande, mami.’’

Louis palmeó su cintura. ‘’Dijiste eso hace media hora.’’

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus manos. ‘’Ve, Abraham, mami tiene razón. Es hora de ir a la cama.’’

Abraham chilló, agachando rápidamente la mirada. ‘’¡Mm, mami!’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Le advirtió Harry. ‘’ve ahora.’’

Abraham se puso de pie, corriendo rápidamente a su madre. Miró hacia atrás, haciendo un puchero. ‘’… Sólo quiero terminar mi rompecabezas…’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Louis agarró su mano. ‘’seguirá aquí mañana.’’

‘’Pero -¿qué si Isa despierta y lo desarma?’’

‘’Isaac no toca lo que no es suyo.’’ Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. ‘’Así que no lo hará.’’

Abraham escondió su rostro en la bata de su madre. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

Louis sonrió, haciendo a un lado a su hijo.

Harry había estado jugando por dos horas -estaba casando, aburrido, pero feliz.

Harry está -nervioso. Una emoción que raramente sentía, durante el cortejo fue la última vez. Está nervioso porque está preocupado de que ya lo hayan encontrado y él no tiene ni idea. Los lobos son listos y resistentes. Sus personas son encantadoras -y él los ama. No se rinden -en nada.

A Harry no le gustaba mucho eso.

Estuvo en comunicación por un año después de que se fue -tenía todo ese tiempo antes de saber que tenía que regresar. Harry se aseguró que todo permaneciera normal, sin sospechas -y luego desapareció. Entró en territorio de los mestizos con facilidad, viviendo entre ellos hasta ahora. Nadie había pensando en buscar ahí -era incluso cómico si quiera intentar.

Cuando se enteró que después de un año, ellos seguían buscándolo; lo psuo ansioso. Orgulloso y ansioso -era lindo de su parte pensar que Harry no podría morir. Lo ponía orgulloso saber que si alguien más, en su familia militar se perdía, nunca se rendirían. Si Harry hubiera seguido en el ejército y uno de ellos hubiera desaparecido, él nunca pararía de buscarlo hasta encontrar un cuerpo -hasta que encontrara algo para calmar su mente.

Le prometió a Louis que no se iría, lo juró, así que no lo haría.

Harry también tenía este dolor particular en la punta de su estómago -algo que no quería admitir.

Si lo encuentran, ¿qué diría?

¿Cómo podría decirles que se fue por su cuenta? ¿Cómo podría decirles que hizo que se preocuparan y estuvieran de luto por años -cuando estaba vivo? No sabe si puede manejar las lágrimas y gritos de traición. Lo odiarán, y pueden hacerlo -pero él prefiere que evitar la sensación de la traición. No quiere que ningún daño venga a su familia si ellos se enojan.

¿Y Zayn? Había puesto a Zayn y a Liam en una horrible posición. Si es encontrado, entonces también ellos. ¿Cómo manejará esto? Liam tiene un hijo por nacer -no es justo.

‘’Alfa…’’ Louis se sentó cuidadosamente a un lado de Harry. ‘’Te he estado hablando.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Oh, discúlpame, omega.’’ Agarró la mano de Louis. ‘’Estaba pensando mucho.’’

Louis besó su mejilla. ‘’¿En qué?’’

Harry masticó sobre su labio. ‘’En si me encuentran.’’

Louis apretó su mano. ‘’No quiero que vivamos en mentiras, tener que escondernos siempre.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Si te encuentran, y tienes que regresar,’’ Se quedó mirando hacia la nada. ‘’Abraham y yo estaremos aquí esperando tu regreso, siempre te esperaremos.’’

Harry sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Sé que lo harán.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Si me encuentran -¿qué si están enojados?’’ Miró fijamente a los ojos de su omega. ‘’Les permití que estuvieran de luto por mi ‘muerte’,’’ Se rió entre dientes con nada de humor en él. ‘’pero estoy aquí, vivo.’’

Louis mordió su labio superior. ‘’Yo -no pensé en eso.’’

Harry llevó las manos de Louis a sus labios. ‘’No importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos -lo juro.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Lo sé, alfa, lo sé.’’

-

‘’Buenos días, Isa.’’

El pequeño omega se acurrucó más sobre la cama. ‘’Mm.’’

Abraham dejó un pedazo de pan antes de treparse a la cama. ‘’Te traje el desayuno.’’ Abraham se deslizó más cerca, poniendo el pan en frente del rostro del omega. ‘’Ves, tostada.’’

Isaac se sentó aturdido. ‘’No tengo hambre.’’

‘’Pero si no comes, te vas a enfermar m-ás.’’

Isaac agarró el pedazo de pan sin tostar y lo sacudió. ‘’No tostada.’’

Abraham se sonrojó. ‘’No puedo alcanzar el tostador…’’

Isaac mordió el pan, masticando, se encogió al tragar. ‘’Agua…’’

Abraham asintó, saliendo corriendo de su habitación compartida hasta bajar las escaleras. ‘’Agua para Isa, agua para isa.’’ No pudo alcanzar los vasos de los gabinetes, así que usó su pequeño escalón para agarrar uno del fregadero. Lo secó antes de llenarlo con agua. Abby tomó su tiempo en caminar de regreso, derramando sólo tres veces, antes de regresar a su habitación. ‘’Isa, agua.’’

Isaac alzó ambas manos, mirando dentro del vaso. ‘’Ew…’’ Se lo devolvió. ‘’¡Asqueroso!’’

Abraham miró adentro, viendo un pedazo de algo flotando. ‘’Sucio…’’

Isaac se volvió a acostar, acurrucándose en su almohada, con el pan mordido a un lado de su cabeza. ‘’Quiero a mama.’’

‘’Todos están durmiendo, Isa.’’ Bajó el vaso, trepando a la cama. ‘’¿Quieres besos? Cuando me enfermo mi mami me da besos.’’ Isaac asintió señalando su frente. Abraham le dio suaves piquitos. ‘’Caliente.’’ Lo besó tres veces más.

Isaac frunció el ceño. ‘’Quiero a mama…’’

Abraham se cayó de la cama graciosamente, levantándose rápidamente. ‘’Vamos afuera, Isa, frío afuera.’’

Isaac se enderezó. ‘’Frío…’’ Tiró su sábana, usando su escalón para bajar de su cama. Sostuvo la fría mano de Abraham mientras bajaban las escaleras en silencio.

‘’No te preocupes, Isa, sentir mejor.’’ Abraham trató de abrir la puerta principal, incapaz de llegar al candado superior. ‘’No alcanzo.’’

Isaac tosió, tratando de trepar por encima de Abraham quien gruñó. ‘’¡Pesado!’’ Isaac no llegó al candado ya que ambos se derrumbaron. Los dos se rieron brevemente antes de que Isaac comenzara a toser.

Abraham le dio suaves palmadas a su espalda, tomando su mano nuevamente. ‘’No puedo -pero -pero puedo hacer chocolate.’’

Isaac se dejó ser guiado hacia la cocina. Se recostó en el frío suelo, abrazándolo. Abraham lo miró fijamente por un minuto. ‘’Okey -¡quédate ahí!’’ Abrió el refrigerador, agarrando la fría leche y dejándola en el piso a un lado de Isaac.

Abraham tardó un momento en llegar a la despensa con su pequeña escalerita. Una vez que vio el interior, miró su alrededor. ‘’Chocolate, chocolate para Isa.’’

Isaac frotó sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia adentro. ‘’Abby…’’

‘’Buscando, Isa.’’ Abraham visualizó la caja. ‘’¡Lo encontré!’’ Sonriendo, se puso de puntitas lo más alto que podía, tirándolo del estante.

Isaac lo recogió. ‘’Chocolate caliente -no quiero caliente, Abby.’’

‘’Está bien, lo hacemos frío.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry se recargó sobre la pared. ‘’Isaac.’’

Abraham lo saludó con la mano. ‘’Buenos días, baba.’’

Isaac arrastró sus pies hasta Harry, alzando sus brazos. Harry lo cargó, besándolo. ‘’Isaac, sigues enfermo. ¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama?’’

‘’Abby me trajo pan.’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas en dirección a Abraham quien estaba intentando alcanzar el fregadero, regresando un vaso. ‘’Abraham, eso está sucio.’’

Abraham miró hacia atrás. ‘’Lo sé, baba.’’ Lo enjuagó bajo el agua, sacudiéndolo fuera del fregadero. Abraham se bajó de su escalón, sentándose en el piso. Harry se le acercó, arrodillándose con Isaac en su brazo.

‘’Abraham, ¿qué estás haciendo?’’

‘’Haciendo chocolate caliente -no caliente -chocolate frío.’’ Harry lo detuvo antes de que abriera la leche. ‘’¡Baba! ¡Necesito hacerlo para Isa!’’

‘’No,’’ Harry sonrió graciosamente, ‘’Isaac necesita agua.’’

‘’Agua sucia.’’

‘’No, agua limpia.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Lo sé, baba.’’

‘’Y, ese vaso está muy sucio -y vas a derramar la leche, y el polvo no se va a derretir si no está caliente.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Intento.’’

‘’No lo harás,’’ Se rió, frotando la cabeza de Isaac recostada con cansancio sobre su hombro. ‘’pon todo en su lugar y regresa a la cama -y hay agua derramada por ahí.’’

Abraham bajó la mirada hacia las cosas que había conseguido. ‘’¿Qué hay de Isa?’’

‘’Le traeré algo de agua a Isaac.’’

‘’En cuarto con tostada de Isa.’’

‘’No tostada…’’ Isaac gruñó.

‘’Pan.’’ Abraham sonrió con sus pequeños dientes mostrándose. ‘’Pan -no tostado.’’

-

‘’Me preguntó de dónde salieron las ideas de Abraham.’’

Louis golpeó a Harry mientras pasaba a su lado, recibiendo una palmada en su trasero. ‘’Cuidado, alfa.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’No lo dije en una mala manera.’’

‘’Y tampoco en una buena.’’ Encendió el incienso dentro del tazón de arena. ‘’Sólo porque mi hijo confunde las tostadas y el pan.’’

‘’Nuestro hijo,’’ Harry se puso de pie, agarrando a Louis por su cintura desde atrás. ‘’y sí, me meto con él -sólo un poquito. Me estoy acostumbrando a su linda manera de decir las cosas.’’

‘’Ajá. Fíjate cuando habla con claridad, no te darás cuenta.’’ Louis se inclinó contra Harry. ‘’¿Finalmente saldrás hoy con Zayn?’’

‘’Lo haré.’’ Besó la marca de Louis. ‘’Llegaré tarde, vamos a empezar a recolectar madera. Mañana buscaremos ladrillos dentro y fuera del bosque.’’

Louis se dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry. ‘’Sólo ten cuidado.’’ Rozó la marca de corona de Harry. ‘’Y llega a casa antes de la hora de dormir.’’

Harry sonrió, alzando la barbilla de Louis para besarlo. ‘’Si llego tarde, dormiré afuera.’’

Louis se rió, recibiendo otro beso. ‘’Nunca te haría dormir afuera.’’ Apretó con sus dedos la nariz de Harry. ‘’Puedes dormir,’’ Besó el pecho de Harry, lamiendo hasta llegar a su garganta. ‘’en la cama -mientras me ves masturbándome -y no puedes tocar…’’

Harry gruñó, saliendo un medio gruñido de él. ‘’Tú,’’ Hizo a Louis a un lado. ‘’me haz estado bendiciendo con sexo constantemente.’’ Entrecerró sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué tramas?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No sé de qué estás hablando.’’

Harry entrecerró aun más sus ojos, acercándose. ‘’Quieres embarazarte.’’

‘’Ya lo habíamos establecido.’’

‘’No,’’ Sonrió. ‘’quieres embarazarte por si me encuentran.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’Eso no cambia que lo quiero.’’

Harry suspiró. ‘’Tendremos un hijo cuando estés listo.’’

‘’Y lo estoy.’’ Empujó a Harry a la cama, desabotonando sus pantalones. Louis succionó pequeños chupetones en la cadera de Harry. ‘’Espero que a Zayn no le importe esperar.’’

Harry jadeó cuando Louis agarró su entrepierna. ‘’Oh, también lo espero.’’

-

‘’¿Y cómo está Isaac?’’

‘’Sigue sin sentirse muy bien.’’ Liam bostezó. ‘’Llora a cada minuto -no puedo dormir.’’

Louis sonrió comprensivamente. ‘’La vida de una madre.’’ Miró su celular cuando este sonó. ‘’Oh, no.’’ Corrió hacia él, pisoteando cuando vio el código de área. Golpeó la pared antes de contestar dulcemente. ‘’¿Hola?’’

‘’Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Es Louis Tomlinson?’’

Louis rascó el ladrillo de la pared con sus uñas. ‘’Sí.’’

‘’Hola, mi nombre es Adam, soy parte del Consejo aquí en Sitka.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos, ¿cuántas personas habían en el Consejo? ‘’Sí, hola, ¿hay algo mal?’’

‘’No,’’ Resopló. ‘’sólo estoy viendo que aquí, en tus papeles, no llenaste tu dirección.’’

‘’Oh -sí, porque donde me estoy quedando es un área privada. Me dijeron que no tenía que.’’

‘’Ya veo. Entonces discúlpame -que tengas un lindo día.’’

‘’Igualmente.’’ Louis colgó lentamente, confundido. ‘’Él -él quería saber mi dirección, pero -pero me dijeron que no la pusiera.’’

Liam se puso de pie rápidamente. ‘’Pon tu esencia por todas las escaleras.’’

‘’Espera, ¿qué?’’ Corrió detrás del omega después de que se quitó su camisa. ‘’¿A qué te refieres?’’

Liam se dio la vuelta. ‘’Pon tu esencia por todas las escaleras -rastrearon tu llamada -van a venir y si huelen a Harry, será encontrado.’’ Liam lo empujó. ‘’Incluso el cuarto de los niños -todo lo que puedas. Sus esencias son fuertes pero intenta.’’

Louis corrió por todo el lugar, yendo a cada habitación -desnudo -esparciendo su esencia sobre las cosas. Llegó corriendo a la habitación de los niños. ‘’Uh-‘’

Abraham alzó su mirada del rompecabezas, inclinando su cabeza. ‘’Mami, ¿por qué estás desnudo?’’

‘’Por ninguna razón.’’ Louis brincó en la cama de Abraham, rodando en esta. Luego saltó a la cama de Isaac e hizo lo mismo. Louis salió corriendo, corriendo de regreso para llenar de esencia a Abraham quien sonrió.

‘’¡Yey!’’

Louis lo besó. ‘’Quédate adentro.’’ Corrió pasando por el cuarto de Liam, sin necesidad de ir ahí. ‘’¡Esencia, esencia, esencia!’’ Corrió dentro del estudio rodando por el piso, entrando en pánico sobre todo.

‘’¡Louis!’’

Louis gritó, saliendo corriendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras. Se tomó un minuto en admirar a Liam desnudo. ‘’Wow,’’ Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. ‘’eres hermoso.’’ Liam jaló a Louis hacia afuera, al patio trasero. ‘’¡Frío!’’ Louis apretó al omega. ‘’¡Está congelado!’’

‘’Abre tus brazos.’’

‘’No puedo.’’ Louis se hizo bolita. ‘’Por -por -¡oh Dios!’’

Liam trató de no reír. ‘’Levántate, Louis -debemos limpiar la es-esencia de Harry.’’

‘’¡Tú también tienes frío!’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¡Debemos ir adentro!’’

Liam estaba congelado, se estaba abrazando a sí mismo. ‘’Sólo -hace mucho frío.’’ Miró alrededor, recogiendo la mayor cantidad de nieve que pudo antes de dejarla caer por encima de Louis quien gritó, cayéndose al suelo cubierto de nieve. ‘’Vas a alertar a otros lobos -apúrate.’’ Tiró otro montón de nieve incluso cuando no podía sentir sus propias manos.

‘’¡Liam!’’ Louis corrió para alejarse, tropezando. ‘’¡Ah! ¡Suficiente!’’

‘’Haz -haz -hazlo en mí sólo -en caso -de que huela a Ha-Harry.’’

‘’¿Mami?’’ Abraham golpeó el cristal. ‘’¡Frío!’’

Louis recogió nieve, acercándose a Liam. Arrojó la nieve sobre él, viéndolo fijamente. ‘’Voy -voy -a -morir.’’

Liam chilló. ‘’¡No vas a morir!’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Una vez más.’’

‘’¡Mami -no! ¡El bebé!’’ Abraham gritó, abriendo la puerta. ‘’¡Mami, Liam tiene bebé!’’

Louis tiró miserablemente la nieve, sus dientes castañeteando por todo el camino hasta dentro. Se tiró sobre el cálido suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo. ‘’Estoy congelado.’’

Abraham salió corriendo cuando Liam entró. El niño regresó con una desordenada pila de mantas que Louis había doblado. Cubrió a Louis y a Liam lo mejor que pudo antes de correr para encontrar más. Liam se transformó lentamente, sacudiendo su húmedo pelaje sobre Louis. Se recostó encima del omega, calentándolo lo más que podía.

Louis abrazó más cerca a Liam. ‘’Oh, gracias a Dios que eres un lobo.’’

‘’¡Más cobijas!’’ Abraham se detuvo por un segundo, tratando de descubrir cómo iba a cubrir a Liam ahora que estaba más grande. Arrastró su manta de seguridad justo encima del lomo de Liam, cubriendo nada. ‘’Listo.’’ Sonrió con orgullo. ‘’Cálido.’’ Abraham se dio la vuelta cuando alguien tocó la puerta. ‘’¡Baba!’’

‘’Oh, regresaron.’’ Louis suspiró pero dio un brinco cuando Liam corrió detrás de Abraham. Se deslizó en frente del niño, sacudiendo su cabeza. Liam se transformó de regreso, poniendo sus manos contra la puerta.

‘’¿Hola?’’

Inhaló. ‘’Ve con tu madre.’’ Abraham le hizo caso, corriendo hacia Louis quien ahora estaba levantándose. Liam abrió la puerta con una grande sonrisa. ‘’Abel, Cain.’’

Abel rápidamente alzó la mirada. ‘’Estás -desnudo.’’

Cain dio un paso hacia atrás, agarrando su nariz. ‘’¿Cuántos omegas hay aquí?’’

Liam se rió. ‘’Sólo Louis y yo -estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.’’ Se encogió de hombros, abrazándose a sí mismo. ‘’¿Qué los trae?’’

‘’Nosotros,’’ Abel pausó. ‘’Liam, estás congelado, omega. ¿Podemos entrar?’’

Liam asintió lentamente antes de decir un pequeño ‘sí’. Abrió la puerta, dejando que los dos que entraran. Se congelaron cuando vieron a Louis. Ambos miraron hacia atrás donde estaba Liam, luego a Louis otra vez. ‘’Cuando -cuando dices perder el tiempo…’’

Liam pasó a un lado de ellos, gritando internamente. Agarró una manta para cubrirse apropiadamente. ‘’Abel, tú sabes que Zayn es mi alma gemela.’’ Abrazó a cada lobo correctamente, ‘’Ha pasado tanto tiempo.’’ Tocó el rostro de Cain. ‘’Ambos se ven iguales.’’

Cain hizo una reverencia, sonriendo. ‘’Igual que tú, Liam, hermoso como siempre.’’ Se extendió para tocar su estómago, esperando el permiso. ‘’Wow, debe ser un niño.’’

Liam rodó sus ojos. ‘’Por supuesto, es hijo de Zayn. Nunca tendré una niña.’’

‘’¿E Isaac?’’

Liam frunció el ceño. ‘’Descansando, gracias a todos los dioses. Está enfermo.’’

Cain tocó su pecho. ‘’Tenemos doctores asombrosos en Sitka -si necesitas cualquier cosa, llama, Liam.’’

Liam lo abrazó fuertemente, sábanas envueltas alrededor de su mitad inferior. ‘’Es por esto que siempre te he amado, Cain. Gracias.’’

Abel sonrió mirando a Louis, ahora cubierto, con su hijo. ‘’Buenas tardes, Louis -Abraham.’’

Louis sonrió nerviosamente. ‘’Hola, buenas.’’

Abraham saludó con la mano. ‘’Hola.’’ Le susurró a su madre. ‘’Mami, él es del lugar grande.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Sí, bebé, lo es.’’

Abel miró alrededor. ‘’Que casa tan hermosa, Liam -buena decisión.’’

Liam hizo una reverencia. ‘’Gracias -Zayn tiene un gran gusto.’’ Les hizo una seña invitándolos a sentarse, odiándose a sí mismo por siempre ser bueno en tratar a sus invitados. ‘’Les traeré algo para tomar.’’

Louis se sintió muy incómodo, sosteniendo más cerca a su hijo. ‘’No tengas miedo, omega.’’ Abel lo tranquilizó. ‘’Somos amigos.’’

Louis asintió, ‘’Sí -mis disculpas.’’

‘’Para nada,’’ Abel se enderezó en su asiento. ‘’hemos venido a ver a Zayn -no lo huelo -apenas puedo oler algo la verdad.’’

Cain habló ahora. ‘’Soy Cain -también trabajo para el Consejo, creo que no nos hemos conocido.’’

Louis hizo una ligera reverencia. ‘’Un gusto. Soy Louis y este es mi hijo, Abraham.’’

‘’Hola Abraham.’’

Abraham lo saludó con su mano. ‘’Hola.’’

Liam regresó con dos vasos de agua. Se sentó en el suelo, frotando su cálida piel. ‘’¿Pasó algo?’’

Abel y Cain se dieron una mirada emocionada. ‘’Harry está vivo.’’ 

Las cejas de Louis se dispararon hacia arriba y Abel lo notó.

Liam apretó su brazo. ‘’Él está muerto.’’

Cain sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Encontramos su pelo en el bosque. Unos jóvenes lobos vinieron con nosotros y dijeron que vieron un lobo militar blanco por la frontera.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’No encontramos nada -ni una pizca de evidencia. Dejé de buscar en la nieve y fui al bosque, donde lo encontré. No huele a nada, pero lo mandamos a examinar.’’ Cain sonrió con orgullo. ‘’Es él.’’

Los labios de Liam temblaron, incapaz de hablar.

‘’Queríamos esperar a Zayn, también.’’ Abel sonrió. ‘’No he dormido -nosotros -nosotros queremos que ayude en la búsqueda. Ya han mandado patrullas para la frontera.’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Liam se enderezó. ‘’Si lo encuentran, ¿qué harán?’’

‘’Nosotros pensamos -pensamos que ha perdido la memoria.’’ Cain habló. ‘’Si así es, queremos asegurarnos de que reciba el mejor tratamiento.’’

‘’Tú -Harry no puede estar vivo.’’ Liam apretó la manta. ‘’Ha estado muerto por años.’’

‘’Hicimos la muestra de ADN.’’ Abel se puso sobre sus rodillas, agarrando las manos de Liam. ‘’¿Sabes lo que eso significa?’’

Louis mordió su labio cuando lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Liam. ‘’Por favor,’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’sólo -déjenlo descansar en paz…’’

Abel acunó su mejilla. ‘’Liam, sé que Zayn y tú de verdad amaban a Harry. Pero si hay una posibilidad, incluso una pequeña, de que este vivo, ¿por qué no correr hacia ella?’’

Liam cubrió su boca, sollozando. ‘’Tal vez -tal vez no quiere ser encontrado.’’

Louis rápidamente limpió una lágrima de su ojos, llamando la atención de Abraham fuera de su collar. ‘’No llores mami…’’

‘’Estoy bien.’’

Cain lo miró. ‘’Lo siento si estamos creando una energía incómoda. No hay necesidad de llorar.’’

‘’Por qué -eso no hace sentido, Liam. Pregúntate a ti mismo si en verdad crees eso.’’

‘’¡Harry está muerto!’’

Abraham giró su cuello rápidamente. ‘’No…’’ Frunció el ceño. ‘’¡Baba no está muerto!’’

Louis cubrió la boca de Abraham, su estómago revolviéndose por completo. Liam miró a Abraham con ojos grandes, lágrimas cayendo más bruscamente. ‘’No -no baba, Abraham -estamos hablando de alguien más.’’

Abraham trató de quitarse la mano de Louis. ‘’Sh, Abraham, Liam está hablando.’’

Abel apretó sus labios. ‘’¿Quién,’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’quién es baba?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Su -padre.’’

Abel se puso de pie, alejándose por un segundo antes de regresar. ‘’¿Por qué -estás llorando?’’

Louis trató de no, realmente lo hizo, pero el agua explotó. ‘’No lo sé.’’

Abraham chilló. ‘’Mami está triste… para.’’

Liam se levantó. ‘’Los dos deberían irse -le diré a Zayn que vinieron.’’

Cain no se movió. ‘’¿Saben algo que nosotros no?’’

Liam miró los lagrimales de Cain -viendo que comenzaban a llenarse de burbujitas. ‘’Yo sé -que él está muerto. Eso es todo.’’

Cain desvío la mirada. ‘’Nos disculpamos por venir sin avisar, discúlpenos.’’

Abel miró fuertemente a Liam. ‘’Él está vivo -y si lo amas,’’ Los ojos del alfa se transformaron en agua. ‘’no lo dudarías. ¡Si Zayn desapareciera, nunca dejarías de buscar! ¡Nosotros nunca dejaríamos de buscar!’’ Abel agachó la mirada. ‘’Sé que está vivo, Liam -y si tú igual lo sabes -por favor…’’

Liam no dijo nada, sus manos temblando a sus costados.

Abel se inclinó suavemente, limpiando su ojo. ‘’Que tengan un buen día.’’

Cain lo siguió por detrás, cerrando la puerta antes de irse. Liam se cayó al suelo y Louis rápidamente apartó a Abraham de su regazo. ‘’Liam -Liam, con cuidado.’’ Posó una mano en la pancita del omega. ‘’Está bien.’’ Lo abrazó cerca de su pecho. ‘’Todo está bien.’’

Liam sollozó, apretando más a Louis. Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Necesito a Zayn…’’ Chilló y Louis comenzó a llorar -era la primera vez que Liam mostraba cualquier pizca de debilidad. ‘’Necesito a mi alfa…’’

Louis frotó su cabeza. ‘’Lo sé -lo sé, por favor tranquilízate.’’ Ayudó a Liam a ponerse de pie. ‘’Te llevaré a la cama, ven.’’ Louis ayudó al omega a subir las escaleras, Abraham angustiado detrás de ellos con las sábanas.

Louis ayudó al omega embarazado a acomodarse en la cama, dejando que se acurrucara con su hijo quien sollozaba. Louis lo cubrió demasiado, buscando alrededor para encontrar algo de Zayn. Miró por entre la canasta de lavandería, encontrando un suéter del alfa.

Louis lo presionó gentilmente contra el rostro de Liam, besando su hombro cuando comenzó a calmarse. Recogió a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-

‘’Omega,’’ Harry se rió, sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa. ‘’estamos en casa.’’ Olfateó el aire. ‘’Huele a alfa.’’

Zayn miró alrededor. ‘’¡Liam!’’

‘’Baba, baba, baba.’’ Abraham bajó por las escaleras torpemente. ‘’¡Sh! ¡Sh!’’ Abraham posó su dedo en sus labios. ‘’Mami dijo -que cuando Zayn y baba llegaran, sh.’’

Harry alzó una ceja. ‘’¿Por qué? ¿Quién estuvo aquí?’’

‘’¿Pabbi?’’ Isaac se asomó, viendo a su padre. Corrió rápidamente a sus brazos. ‘’¡Pabbi!’’

‘’Mi cachorro,’’ Tocó su rostro. ‘’¿qué pasa?’’

‘’Mama estaba llorando mucho -tomé un baño con él y él quería a pabbi.’’ Isaac frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Dónde estabas?’’

Zayn subió rápidamente las escaleras, con Isaac tomado de la mano. Harry se sacó sus zapatos. ‘’Abraham.’’

El pequeño niño tragó fuertemente. ‘’Mami está tomando siesta -mami también estaba llorando -él -dice que baba se va a ir por un tiempo…’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Cargó a Abraham, subiendo las escaleras de a dos escalones. Caminó dentro de la habitación de Zayn cuando escuchó a Liam llorar. ‘’Qué -Liam.’’

Zayn lo estaba lamiendo pero no lograba tranquilizarlo. ‘’Okey, omega, okey. Isaac -por favor, espera afuera.’’

Harry retrocedió hacia afuera de igual manera, cerrando la puerta. Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Estoy tan confundido.’’ Se asomó en su cuarto, con Isaac tosiendo en su pierna y Abraham en sus brazos. ‘’¿Omega?’’

Louis resopló, sentándose.

‘’¡Mami está despierto!’’

Harry lo bajó. ‘’¿Qué está pasando, qué le pasó a Liam?’’

‘’Traté de calmarlo -seguía tratando de irse de la casa para buscar a Zayn.’’

‘’Camelia,’’ Harry se arrodilló sobre la cama. ‘’¿qué pasó? ¿Quién entró a la casa?’’

‘’Abraham, Isaac, esperen afuera por favor.’’

‘’Sí.’’

Louis se sentó en sus rodillas. ‘’Abel y Cain vinieron a la casa -encontraron tu pelo en el bosque.’’ Harry se congeló. ‘’Tomaron una muestra de ADN y saben que estás vivo. Liam seguía diciéndoles que no lo estás -pero -creo que fue mucho para él. Tuvo un ataque y no pude calmarlo.’’

Harry puso una mano sobre su boca. ‘’Dios…’’

Louis mordió su labio. ‘’Esto sólo va a empeorar, Harry.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Necesitas decirles que estás vivo.’’

‘’Estaré rompiendo la promesa que te hice -a Abraham.’’

‘’Estás lastimando a otros sin intención, Harry. No lo viste.’’

Harry bajó la mirada. ‘’No quería eso.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Louis puso una mano en su espalda. ‘’estoy cansado de llorar cada vez que algo pasa. Estoy confundiendo a Abraham -prefiero decirle que estás vivo y bien, que decir que estás ‘muerto’ o que no podemos salir a explorar, o ser felices, porque tú no puedes ser visto.’’ Se encorvó. ‘’Liam tiene un hijo, está estresado -nadie debería seguir mintiendo, ni siquiera tú.’’

Harry lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. ‘’Ahora tengo una familia… Han hecho cosas que yo nunca podría reparar. ¿Cómo -cómo puedo tirarlo todo? Estoy asustado -sé que no debería pero lo estoy. No estoy asustado de regresar. Estoy asustado de cuando se enteren que mentí, que Zayn mintió -de lo que pasará -de perderte porque,’’ Inhaló. ‘’porque soy un cobarde y en vez de manejarlo -corrí.’’

‘’Corriste lo más rápido que pudiste, hacia mí. No eres un cobarde.’’ Louis lo abrazó. ‘’Soy tu pareja, y ellos ahora son nuestra familia.’’ Se aferró a la playera de Harry. ‘’Lo que sea que pase -yo estaré contigo, todos lo estaremos.’’

-

_‘’Cuando Harry encuentre un omega -haré una fiesta.’’_

_El grupo se rió, incluyendo Harry. ‘’No estoy buscando uno.’’_

_‘’Sí, sí.’’ Matthew tarareó. ‘’Lo sé -pero cuando lo hagas, y se embarace, prepárate.’’_

_Harry gruñó. ‘’Soy joven y no estoy interesado. Tengo un trabajo.’’_

_‘’Por supuesto -pero eventualmente querrás asentarte -tener una familia.’’_

_‘’Estoy bien.’’_

_Matthew rodó sus ojos. ‘’Cuando pase, por favor -trae al omega a mi casa para poder agradecerle.’’_

_Zayn le dio un codazo a Harry. ‘’Igual iré, lo va a espantar.’’_

_Harry se rió. ‘’Sí, señor.’’_

_-_

_Matthew leyó la carta una segunda vez. ‘’Toma asiento.’’_

_Harry lo hizo, con su espalda derecha._

_‘’¿Cuándo lo decidiste?’’_

_‘’He estado pensando en esto por alrededor de un año.’’_

_Matthew dejó abajo la carta. ‘’¿Por qué?’’_

_Harry lamió sus labios. ‘’Para tener una diferente perspectiva.’’_

_El comandante se hizo hacia atrás, sus ojos azules contrastando su oscura piel. Sonrió, ‘’¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos por primera vez? ¿Como seguía ganando hasta que un día, tú me derribaste?’’_

_‘’Sí, señor.’’_

_Asintió. ‘’Te he visto crecer tremendamente como ser, y como un líder. Sabía que eres especial.’’ Entrelazó sus propios dedos. ‘’Te veo como un hijo, Harry. He hecho todo lo que puedo para hacerte mejor -para que seas mejor que yo. Así puedas ser más fuerte que cualquiera.’’ Se inclinó contra su escritorio. ‘’Recuerda, transformarse es sólo algo físico. Tu lobo -siempre estará aquí, siempre.’’_

_Harry asintió. ‘’Gracias, señor.’’_

_Matthew suspiró. ‘’No es algo que yo quiera -pero sé que estás cansado. Estás en una lista permanente -no hay duda de que te querrán de regreso para entrenar a los nuevos líderes y eso. Sé que yo te querré de regreso.’’_

_‘’Lo sé, señor.’’_

_‘’Por ahora,’’ Matthew alzó una pluma. ‘’disfruta.’’ Firmó, sorprendiendo a Harry. ‘’Y que sepas, que te estaremos esperando aquí para tu regreso.’’ Le deslizó de vuelta el papel. ‘’Estaremos aquí para ti.’’_

_Harry tomó el papel. ‘’G-gracias, señor.’’_

_Matthew sonrió. ‘’Y si encuentras una pareja,’’ Harry gruñó. ‘’dije y si.’’ Se rió. ‘’Quiero ser el primero en saber.’’_

_Harry mordió su labio, sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia. ‘’Gracias por todo, señor.’’_

_Matthew se puso de pie, imitando una reverencia. ‘’Espero verte pronto.’’_

-

‘’Louis,’’ Liam se sentó lentamente en la cama, sonriendo. ‘’quería agradecerte.’’

Louis se enderezó. ‘’Por supuesto, Liam. Tú siempre haz estado aquí para mi estrés.’’

Jugó con la sábana. ‘’Estaba tan molesto -sólo quería que se fueran. Harry estaba tan miserable antes de irse. Ahora es feliz -saludable. Amo a mi gente, pero desearía que pararan.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Le he dicho a Harry que creo que lo mejor es decirles.’’

‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Esto es injusto para todos. Sé que ustedes harán lo que sea por Harry pero -¿cómo podemos vivir así? No sabemos cómo van a reaccionar. Es como arrancarse un curita, debe hacerlo.’’

-

Zayn masticó sobre la uña de su pulgar. ‘’¿Así que les dirás?’’

Harry presionó su lengua contra su mejilla. ‘’Louis cree que es lo mejor.’’

Zayn asintió. ‘’Ya veo.’’

Harry lo miró. ‘’Lo siento -he puesto a tu familia pasar por mucho -para nada.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Nunca debí hacer que mintieras por mí, Zayn, fue uno de mis mayores arrepentimientos.’’

Zayn se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’Harry -no estoy enojado porque mentí. Yo lo elegí. Si se enteran, ¿qué? Mentí porque te amo y sé que odiabas torturar después del incidente en la nieve. Te destruyó. Yo estuve ahí mientras vomitabas, llorando -no ellos.’’ Se enderezó sobre su asiento. ‘’Estoy enojado -Liam está enojado, porque vas a tener que regresar a algo que no quieres. Seguro ellos estarán felices -y llorarán y traerán a todo puto Alaska aquí -o estarán enojados y nos odiarán. De cualquier manera, serás enviado de regreso, ya sea con amor u odio.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Lo sé.’’

‘’Liam estaba tan molesto porque no podían dejar todo esto en paz y entiendo.’’ Zayn tocó su pecho. ‘’Sé que si no me hubieras dicho, yo no habría parado de buscar -nunca.’’ Golpeó su pierna. ‘’Liam sabe que lo odias -yo lo sé. ¡Es sólo una pérdida porque tienes que regresar y tienes una familia!’’ Zayn apretó su mandíbula, relajándose. ‘’Lo que sea que hagas, líder, yo te seguiré.’’

Harry miró fijamente el pasto, viendo una pequeña flor rosa, sola y cubierta de nieve.

-

La habitación se puso de pie en cuanto Matthew entró, y las cabezas se pusieron en reverencia simultáneamente. Una vez que el comandante se sentó, todos lo imitaron. Miró alrededor. ‘’Traje a la mitad del batallón, esperando algo, habla.’’

Abel se levantó. ‘’Señor, creemos -que Harry está vivo. Cain encontró un pedazo de su pelo en el bosque.’’

Matthew asintió. ‘’¿Dónde está Zayn?’’

Abel miró de reojo a Cain. ‘’Él -nosotros tenemos una extraña suposición.’’ Matthew esperó. ‘’Primero creímos que perdió la memoria pero -hay -hay un omega que Zayn trajo a Sitka. Le ha dado una casa en el bosque.’’

‘’¿Sin Liam?’’

‘’No, no -es su amigo. Es un mestizo.’’

Matthew sonrió lentamente. ‘’¿Mestizo? ¿De verdad?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Abel inhaló. ‘’tiene un hijo, otro mestizo. Él es -uh -de línea directa.’’

La sonrisa de Matthew desapareció. ‘’Sigue.’’

‘’Estaba con otro alfa -un mestizo. Ya no está con él, pero tiene pareja.’’

Matthew lamió sus labios. ‘’¿Este mestizo tiene algo que ver con Harry,’’ Frotó su garganta. ‘’cuando Harry ha estado muerto por años?’’

‘’Cada vez que digo su nombre alrededor de él -se pone extraño. Cuando dije su nombre -incluso su hijo reaccionó -diciendo que no estaba muerto -como si lo conociera.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Matthew se levantó, caminando hacia atrás y adelante lentamente. Todos vieron el tiempo pasar y luego se sentó. Frotó los bordes interiores de sus ojos. ‘’No le faltaré el respeto a Liam ni a Zayn mandando soldados. Si soy honesto, mi mente no me está dejando creer que está vivo. Llama al mestizo, ¿Louis? Dile que venga, deseo conocerlo. Tal vez él pueda darme más información. Si Zayn sabe algo, lo llevará hasta su tumba.’’

-

‘’Okey,’’ Louis abotonó a Abraham hasta arriba. ‘’todos iremos -todos quédense calmados.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Abraham asintió, sin estar seguro de que se estaba hablando. ‘’calmados.’’

Harry había estado paseando por la habitación toda la mañana.

‘’Les rogaremos por su perdón -si están enojados, nos iremos -a la Antártida. ¿Hace frío? Sí ¿Más que aquí? Sí.’’

‘’Sí, sí, sí, mami.’’ Abraham le dio palmadas a su cabeza. ‘’Te amo.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Y yo a ti.’’

Harry gruñó. ‘’¿Por qué te llamó?’’

‘’No, esto es bueno. Es bueno que haya llamado, nos estarán esperando -bueno, a ti no. Pero -pero, iremos todos juntos.’’

‘’¡Sí, todos vamos!’’ Abraham se puso de pie en frente de Harry, alzando sus brazos. ‘’Arriba, ahora, por favor.’’

Harry resopló, cargándolo. ‘’Louis -nadie necesita pasar por todo esto.’’

‘’Tú no necesitabas estar involucrado con CJ.’’ Se adentró en sus botas. ‘’Pero estuviste ahí.’’

Harry apretó sus labios. ‘’Es diferente…’’

Louis agarró su oreja, besándolo. ‘’Para mí ambos son problemas de los que no podemos huir. Los manejamos -manejamos con él y ahora todos vamos a manejar esto. Hasta entonces, Harry, nunca seremos felices.’’ Se miró a sí mismo en su largo espejo, Harry detrás de él con Abraham jugando con su ombligo. ‘’Estoy haciendo todo para mantenerlo unido. Somos un equipo y tus problemas son míos.’’

Se dio la vuelta, siendo besado al instante. ‘’Te amo con todo mi corazón, Camelia.’’ Rozó el rostro de Louis, ‘’Una vez que todo termine, respiraremos otra vez.’’

Louis asintió, dándole una media sonrisa. ‘’Lo haremos.’’

‘’Mami,’’ Abraham se miró en el espejo, haciendo muecas. ‘’¿a dónde vamos?’’

-

‘’Me siento tan nervioso.’’ Louis sostuvo la mano de Harry en el asiento trasero del auto. ‘’Me siento enfermo -Dios. Espero que no nos griten.’’

‘’No lo harán.’’ Harry miró hacia afuera por la ventana, mirando los árboles cubiertos de nieve. ‘’Nadie gritará -y si alguien lo hace, todos se van. Yo me quedo.’’

Zayn le echó una mirada a través del espejo. ‘’No te dejaremos.’’

‘’¿Qué he dicho?’’

Zayn se atragantó, pasando su vista hacia el frente. ‘’Sí, señor.’’

Louis golpeó suavemente a Harry. ‘’Sé lindo.’’

‘’¿Qué es esto?’’ Liam se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos agrandándose. ‘’¿Llamó a todo el batallón?’’

La mandíbula de Zayn se cayó ante la cantidad de soldados parados en frente del edificio del Consejo. ‘’Oh Dios…’’

Harry cerró sus ojos, sin necesitar mirar. ‘’Matthew está aquí…’’

-

_‘’La tortura es mental, Harry.’’ Matthew se sentó con sus piernas dobladas. ‘’Puedo torturarte sentado justo aquí, o físicamente tocándote.’’_

_Harry asintió._

_‘’Es duro a veces -tratamos de no hacer esto. Siempre pregunta a la persona primero -espera una respuesta. Pregunta -respuesta. Siempre explica, paso por paso, lo que harás. De manera tranquila, eso los asusta más, pero es bueno que ellos sepan lo que sucederá. Nunca -nunca dejes sacar tu furia sobre una persona -si lo haces, será tu mayor error.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Las personas pierden el control. Una vez que hayas recibido lo que necesitas de ellos, para -si no lo haces, entonces no hay límite. Siempre perderás el control y te convertirás en el torturado.’’_

_Harry asintió. ‘’Sí, señor.’’_

-

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Louis, unos meses atrás, que estaría caminando con su hijo, con su alfa de raza, su familia. Que estarían caminando entre una horda de alfas, llorando, aullando -pero todos en reverencia. Que estarían subiendo las escaleras, pasando personas que estaban tan shockeadas que no se podían mover -todo por su alfa, quien estaba ‘muerto’ pero ahora vivo.

Louis nunca lo habría creído.

Abraham saludaba con la mano a todas las cabezas en reverencia, diciendo hola a las personas.

Abel estaba parado en la entrada solo, gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Inclinó su cabeza, dejándola en una reverencia. ‘’Ha---‘’ Hipó, su mano aferrándose a su pecho. ‘’Ma -Mat -Dios…’’ Cubrió su boca, alzando la mirada hacia el alfa. ‘’Estás vivo -lo sabía -por qué… por qué tú… -Zayn, Liam-‘’ Apretó sus labios. ‘’No entiendo.’’

Zayn mantuvo agachada su cabeza, vergüenza sobre esta. Harry miró por encima, agarrándose más fuerte a la mano de Louis. ‘’Todos hablaremos juntos.’’ Continuó hasta las largas puertas, deteniéndose en frente de los soldados quienes estaban en sus rodillas. ‘’Omega, quédate aquí con Liam y los niños, por favor.’’

Louis asintió, cargando a Abraham. ‘’Estaré aquí cuando salgas.’’ Liam asintió en acuerdo, levantando a Isaac.

‘’Sé que lo estarás.’’ Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta, Zayn entrando justo después de él.

La habitación estaba llena de caras familiares, todas con lágrimas y lastimadas. Abel entró al último, pasando alrededor de ellos hasta su silla.

Matthew se dio la vuelta, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. ‘’Ha-Harry.’’ Miró a Zayn, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Yo -yo,’’ Tuvo que sentarse. Matthew limpió su rostro cada vez que frescas lágrimas lo mojaban. ‘’Siéntate -sólo -sólo toma asiento.’’

Los dos tomaron asiento, Zayn ahora formando lágrimas en sus propios ojos. Matthew se quedó mirando sus oscuras manos, murmurándose a él mismo. Limpió sus ojos una vez más. ‘’Quiero -abrazarte -tocarte y ver si de verdad estás en frente de mí.’’ Se rió. ‘’Quiero matarte.’’

Harry se aferró a su silla.

‘’¿Dónde haz estado?’’

Los labios del alfa se entreabrieron. ‘’He -estado viviendo entre los mestizos.’’

Matthew cerró sus ojos. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Porque -sabía que nunca buscarían ahí.’’

Matthew sorbió su nariz entre su mano. ‘’¿Cómo pudiste?’’ Golpeó su escritorio. ‘’¡Somos familia! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Sabes por lo que pasamos?! ¡Las búsquedas -las noches infinitas sin dormir! ¡El duelo en toda Alaska!’’

Harry bajó la mirada. ‘’Yo -lo siento.’’

‘’¿Lo siento? Te amábamos -¡te tratamos con nada más que respeto! ¡Cuidamos de ti -siempre nos tuviste! ¡Nos dejaste!’’ Matthew se levantó, ambas manos azotando la mesa. ‘’¡Y todo lo que tienes que decir es lo siento!’’ Miró a Zayn. ‘’Y tú -tú sabías. ¡Tú supiste todo este tiempo! ¡Todas las lágrimas que derramaste fueron mentira!’’

‘’Nunca fueron mentira.’’ Zayn tragó saliva. ‘’Tenía el corazón roto.’’

‘’¡Sabías que estaba vivo!’’

‘’¡Tenía el corazón roto porque tuvo que llegar tan lejos como para desaparecer antes de que todos entendieran!’’ Zayn reaccionó rápidamente. ‘’Él -nadie vio lo que yo vi. Harry estaba miserable y nadie se dio cuenta -porque estaban muy concentrados en lo buen líder que era.’’

Matthew se sentó. ‘’¿Es eso -estabas miserable?’’

Harry apretó su mandíbula. ‘’Cuando yo,’’ Lloró. ‘’cuando estuve perdido -en la nieve -estaba alucinando -vi una familia.’’ Miró al escritorio, sonriendo. ‘’Eran hermosos, y estaba feliz de morir justo ahí.’’ Lamió sus secos labios. ‘’Y luego en cuanto desperté -se fueron. Me di cuenta que estaba en una tormenta de nieve y continué caminando, porque tenía un trabajo que hacer. Fue después de aquel hijo, señor, fue después de eso -que todo se empeoró.’’

Matthew masticó en el interior de su mejilla. ‘’¿Qué empeoró?’’

‘’Yo estaba enfermo -me la pasaba vomitando y llorando en las noches. Hice lo que me dijo que no hiciera. Me desahogué contra él incluso después de que me dijo todo, no me detuve. Fue mi culpa.’’ Cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza. ‘’Fue mi culpa que atacaran en primer lugar. Porque yo destruí a su hijo, cuando no tenía que hacerlo.’’ Abrió sus ojos, lágrimas aterrizando sobre sus pantalones. ‘’Cuando me capturaron -fue porque yo los dejé. Merecía lo que quisieran hacer conmigo -sé que todos ustedes ganarían, pero yo nunca quise que me encontraran. Les rogué por la muerte -pero luego ustedes me encontraron.’’ Habló con la voz ronca. ‘’Y yo no podía pensar -comer, dormir -estaba perdiendo mi mente y nadie podía verlo. Nunca quise decepcionarlo -sólo necesitaba irme.’’

Apretó sus muslos. >>’’Nadie vio lo que estaba pasando -yo quería una familia y nunca iba a encontrar una ahí. Quería dormir -quería comer sin enfermarme. Estaba cansado de las personas palmeando mi espalda y diciendo el buen trabajo que hice -estaba cansado de discursos y medallas y oro -y dinero -y diamantes. Estaba cansado -justo como usted dijo.’’ Alzó su mirada, el rostro de Matthew estaba más calmado, sus ojos brillando de color rojo con lágrimas -combinando con el resto de las caras.

>>’’Nunca quise que Zayn fuera parte de esto. Le dije sólo porque él no creería otra cosa. Me fui y me quedé sin contacto con todos y luego Zayn apareció -y se negó a dejarme.’’ Miró a su amigo. ‘’Él estuvo ahí cuando yo necesitaba lo que sea -cualquier cosa -Liam y él. Juraron que nunca lo dirían -juraron llevarlo hasta sus muertes.’’ Suspiró. ‘’No quería que pasara esto. Quería que todo terminara, pero luego vi que no fue así. Estaba orgulloso,’’ Sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas. ‘’mi familia -nunca pararían, porque sé que yo habría hecho lo mismo.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Esto no es excusa por todo el dolor que causé, lo sé. Puedo pedir perdón por millones de veces, pero no hará nada. Ahora, soy feliz -lo más feliz que he estado en mi vida.’’ Sonrió llorosamente. ‘’Tengo un omega,’’ Se rió para sí mismo. ‘’un mestizo, omega de línea directa. Me hace muy feliz y -él tiene un hijo que no es de mi sangre, pero es mi hijo.’’ Harry levantó su cabeza, alto. ‘’Y quiero empezar una vida con ellos. Mi omega ha dicho que tenía que hacer esto, él es la razón por la que estoy aquí -debo dejar de correr para poder ser felices. Quiero ser feliz,’’ Asintió. ‘’hice un viaje por la nieve, uno que debe hacerse en cinco días sin descansar -pero por él, y por mi hijo, lo hice en dos.’’ Se puso de pie, con sus manos a sus costados. ‘’Ódienme -estén enojados, regrésenme si así deben. Pero por favor, mi omega ha soñado con vivir aquí. Haré lo que sea para no arruinarlo.’’

Matthew se quedó sentado. ‘’Tú -haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que hablamos. Físicamente -mentalmente.’’ Asintió lentamente. ‘’Nunca podría odiarte -te crié como si fueras mío, a todos ustedes -incluso a ti, Zayn. Estamos enojados -nos sentimos engañados y eso es normal. Abel y Cain trabajaron tan duro, realmente creyeron que estabas vivo -buscaron entre la nieve, mandaron patrullas. Si ellos están enojados -lo entiendo.’’ Mordió su labio inferior. ‘’A veces no vemos cuando las personas están pasando un mal momento por estar cegados de orgullo. Vemos mucho mejor ahora; olvidamos que no todo siempre es bueno.’’ Matthew suspiró. ‘’¿Te hice sentir como si tuvieras que mentir?’’

‘’Nunca, señor.’’ Harry se puso en reverencia. ‘’Nunca.’’

Matthew se asintió a sí mismo. ‘’¿Entonces por qué mentiste?’’

‘’Yo -no quería decepcionarlo, señor-‘’

‘’No, no de eso.’’ Matthew se inclinó sobre la mesa. ‘’Dijiste que me contarías cuando finalmente te encontraras un omega.’’

Harry exhaló, sosteniendo su pecho. ‘’Voy -voy a desmayarme.’’

Matthew se levantó, extendiendo sus brazos. ‘’Te abrazaré primero -te mataré luego.’’

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su comandante, apretándolo fuerte, derramando unas lágrimas. ‘’Lo siento mucho… lo siento mucho.’’

Matthew se apartó, mirando alrededor. ‘’Creo -que como castigo, Harry necesita hacer unos cuantos sacrificios -y debe venir a Barrow a dar clases a los novatos.’’ El grupo aulló fuertemente, otros aplaudían. ‘’Todos estarán felices de verte de regreso en casa.’’ Zayn se levantó y Matthew lo señaló. ‘’Zayn igual.’’

Zayn alzó sus manos. ‘’¿Estoy aquí por un amigo y debo ser castigado?’’

‘’Igual mentiste.’’ Matthew pensó en eso. ‘’Bueno, es cierto.’’ Le dio un suave golpe en la espalda. ‘’Tú puedes hacer mil ejercicios en vez de dos mil.’’

Harry parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’Dos-‘’

‘’¡Eso es justo!’’ Alguien gritó.

Harry se sentó de regreso a su silla. ‘’Dame una semana.’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Tienes tres días.’’ Alzó sus manos. ‘’Harry está vivo -¡celebraremos como lobos!’’

Zayn se inclinó hacia el hombro de Harry, en cuanto el largo grupo animó. ‘’Somos muy afortunados.’’

‘’Pero primero,’’ Matthew se giró. ‘’voy a conocer a tu omega -ya que Zayn ya lo ha hecho, no huirá.’’

-

Harry se sentó a un lado de Abel, poniendo una mano en su rodilla. ‘’Abel.’’

El alfa se enderezó. ‘’Harry.’’ No lo miró. ‘’Un omega -un hijo…’’

‘’Sí…’’

El alfa frotó su nariz. ‘’Yo les dije -les dije que estabas vivo.’’

Harry sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Sé que lo hiciste.’’ Suspiró ruidosamente. ‘’Gracias -por no rendirte en mí.’’

Abel se acomodó en su asiento. ‘’Algunas personas lo siguen viendo como un chico -lo mío con Cain. Tú nunca lo hiciste. Fuiste el único con el que podía hablar -el único al que le importaba escuchar.’’ Sorbió su nariz. ‘’Estuve destruído -nunca deje de buscar, Harry -nunca. Incluso años después.’’

Harry presionó su frente contra la del alfa. ‘’Y yo sigo aquí para ti. Nunca olvidaré lo que tú y Cain han hecho por mí -lo juro.’’

Abel tocó el rostro de Harry, acariciando su frente, bajando por su mejilla, hasta su barbilla. Se rió entre dientes, llorando. ‘’Finalmente estás aquí.’’

‘’Lo estoy. Estoy aquí.’’

Sonrió. ‘’Esa guerra -fue de hecho mi primera. Estaba tan asustado pero -pero tú me acogiste y me dijiste que no lo estuviera. Me juraste que no dejarías que nadie muriera. Yo me reí. Le dije a Cain, se rió. Todos en el batallón se rieron -no era posible, uno de nosotros, mínimo, iba a morir.’’ Dejó su mano en la mejilla de Harry. ‘’Todos nosotros estamos aquí -incluso tú.’’

Harry asintió seriamente. ‘’Cuando lo juro, lo cumplo.’’

‘’Jure -que no volverá a desaparecer, señor -júrelo.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Juro que no volveré a desaparecer nunca más.’’

-

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis siseó quitando la pluma de su mano. ‘’compórtate.’’

‘’No pasa nada.’’ Matthew sonrió. ‘’Mi nombre es Matthew.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Louis, este es Abraham -mi hijo.’’

‘’Encantado de conocerte, un gusto en conocerte, Abraham.’’

‘’Hola.’’ Abraham lo saludó con la mano, extendiéndose hacia la mesa para agarrar nuevamente la pluma. La apretó con su pequeño dedito. ‘’¿Puedo tener esto?’’

‘’No.’’ Se la quitó. ‘’No puedes.’’

Matthew se rió. ‘’Es hermoso -se parece mucho a ti.’’

Louis suspiró, aliviado. ‘’Muchas gracias.’’

‘’Harry -nosotros nunca pensamos que encontraría un omega o que tendría un hijo. Siempre estuvo en contra de eso -en contra de los niños.’’ Matthew le hizo una seña a Louis. ‘’Pero aquí estás.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’Sí -yo sólo quería darle mis propias disculpas por Harry. Él es un muy buen alfa.’’

‘’Oh, yo lo sé. Harry siempre ha sido honesto y respetable. Tienes que entender la sorpresa que fue. Algunos siguen molestos, pero ahora yo sólo me siento orgulloso. Hizo lo que creyó mejor,’’ Matthew se encogió de hombros. ‘’¿Lo debió haber hecho diferente? Sí. Todos cometemos errores.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Errores que no se volverán a hacer.’’

Matthew sonrió de lado. ‘’Sí que eres el omega de Harry.’’ Bajó su mirada a Abraham. ‘’¿Cuántos años tiene?’’

‘’Tres.’’ Meció a Abby, haciéndolo reír.

Abraham miró a Matthew. ‘’Bonito, mami.’’

‘’¿Qué es bonito, bebé?’’

Abraham señaló penosamente a Matthew quien se rió. Louis sonrió. ‘’¿Él es bonito?’’

‘’Sí -y ojos son bonitos, mami.’’

Matthew rió, mirando más allá de Louis cuando alguien entró. ‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’El público sabe que Harry está vivo. Incluso lo vieron.’’ Cain alzó la mirada, angustiado. ‘’No hay orden.’’

Matthew se puso de pie. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Le sonrió a Louis. ‘’Por favor, ven.’’

‘’Sólo un momento, por favor, no somos muy buenos con las multitudes.’’

‘’Sí, claro.’’ Dejaron solos a Louis y Abraham.

Louis suspiró, respirando pesadamente. ‘’Dios -que aterrador.’’ Se paró, bajando a Abraham. Corrió alrededor mientras chillaba. ‘’¡No ha sido matado -o peor, no se lo han llevado!’’

Abraham se rió, corriendo alrededor de su madre, imitándolo. ‘’¡Yey!’’

‘’¡Dios! ¡Todo va a estar bien -todo está bien!’’ Louis pisoteó sus pies emocionado. ‘’¡Estaba tan asustado -casi vomito!’’

‘’¡Vomitar, ew!’’

‘’¡Todo estará bien; podemos empezar desde ahora -oficialmente! ¡Eee!’’ Louis chilló alegremente. ‘’¡No lo puedo creer!’’

‘’¡Eee!’’ Abraham le copió, riendo. ‘’¡Mami chilla!’’

Louis tocó su estómago. ‘’Me siento mal… ¡asombroso!’’ Se rió, deteniéndose a mitad de la carcajada. Abraham corrió detrás de su madre, riendo cuando Louis salió corriendo. Chocó contra el trasero de Louis cuando dejó de correr. ‘’Uf.’’

El omega vomitó ruidosamente en el pequeño bote de basura.

Abraham frunció profundamente el ceño, retrocediendo lentamente. ‘’¡Ew, mami!’’


	24. ¿Flor?

Abraham sostuvo la mano de Louis mientras salían del baño. En cuanto estuvieron afuera, fueron de regreso. Harry rápidamente cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ellos. ‘’Omega.’’

Louis miró hacia atrás lentamente. ‘’Eso fue -muy rápido.’’

Abraham se rió, aplaudiendo. ‘’¡Otra vez!’’

Harry sonrió agotado. ‘’No me dejarán en paz -me están dando abrazos, besos, golpes.’’ Alzó su camisa, enseñando un moretón formándose en su brazo. ‘’Todos se están volviendo locos.’’

Louis lo olfateó. ‘’Hueles a muchas personas -y aunque no me gusta,’’ Sonrió. ‘’estoy feliz -puedo notar que realmente te aman.’’

Harry olfateó a Louis. ‘’¿Vomitaste?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham alzó su pequeño brazo. ‘’¡Ew!’’

‘’¿Vomitaste tú, Abraham?’’

‘’¡No, fue mami!’’

‘’¡Me limpié la boca!’’ Louis frotó su brazo, avergonzado. ‘’Estaba emocionado -estaba un poco… muy emocionado.’’

Harry lo besó. ‘’No me importa, con que estés feliz.’’

Abraham sacó su lengua. ‘’Ew, baba.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’¿Nos -nos vamos pronto?’’

Harry se desplomó. ‘’Fuimos invitados a cenar con Matthew y -la mayoría del ejército.’’

La mandíbula de Louis se cayó. ‘’No…’’

‘’Hambre,’’ Abraham se agarró a la pierna de Harry. ‘’hambre, baba.’’

‘’Te escuché, alfa.’’ Harry suspiró. ‘’Lo sé, y lo siento -no podía decir que no.’’

‘’¡Por supuesto que no ibas a decir que no!’’ Louis dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. ‘’¡Pero no estamos vestidos para cenar! Debemos ir a casa y cambiarnos -¡huelo a vómito! ¡Voy a conocer a muchas personas!’’

Harry agarró a Louis, sosteniéndolo cerca. ‘’Estoy tan enamorado de ti.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Me haz ayudado tanto para venir -ahora, ahora comenzaremos nuestras vidas y no puedo esperar.’’ Acomodó un mechón del cabello de Louis detrás de su oreja. ‘’No sé cómo mi vida podría ser mejor que como es ahora -siento,’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’me siento tan limpio -como si un peso hubiera caído de mis hombros y es todo por ti, Camelia -no te rendiste en mí.’’

Louis presionó sus frentes, juntándolas y rozando suavemente sus narices. ‘’No puedo esperar para pasar mi vida contigo.’’

‘’¿Hola?’’ Abraham se aferró a su madre. ‘’Mami -hambre.’’ Miró su alrededor. ‘’Quiero enseñarle a Isa el baño.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Sí, bebé, tendremos una cena muy especial hoy.’’

‘’¿Elotes?’’

‘’Eh,’’ Harry se arrodilló, acunando el rostro del niño. ‘’probablemente no.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Pero -cuando lleguemos a casa, te prometo que te lo prepararé y haremos un pastel -¿okey?’’

‘’¡Mm, pastel!’’ Abraham frotó su pancita, besando la nariz de Harry. ‘’Okey, baba.’’

‘’Quiero agradecerte, Abraham.’’

‘’De nada, baba.’’ El pequeño se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante. ‘’¿Agradecer por qué?’’

Harry mordió su labio, sonriendo. ‘’Por siempre estar ahí para mami -para mí. Eres muy joven y ya eres tan sabio. Me siento honorado de llamarte mi hijo.’’

Abraham se sonrojó de un fuerte color rojo. Señaló a Harry tímidamente. ‘’Papi -papi nuevo.’’ Lo abrazó. ‘’Te amo.’’

Harry suspiró con alivio, abrazando a su hijo. ‘’Y yo a ti, Abraham.’’

-

‘’Así qué…¿qué pasó? Necesitamos saber cada detalle.’’

Harry limpió su boca, mirando a Louis. ‘’Conocí a Louis en una plaza. Estaba buscando una cadena.’’ Harry enseñó su collar. ‘’Vi que Abraham tenía frío y se lo comenté.’’Sonrió. ‘’Siempre he querido aprender a cocinar.’’Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Le ofrecí cuidar a Abraham a cambio de que me enseñara.’’

Matthew se rió. ‘’¿Y haz aprendido?’’

‘’Puedo cocinar muchas cosas -pero creo que necesito más práctica.’’

Cain resopló. ‘’Eras muy mal cocinero. Preferíamos comer hojas antes de tu comida.’’

Harry se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza y dándole un sorbo a su vino. ‘’Pero no puedes decir que dejé a alguien morir de hambre.’’

Los ojos de Zayn se agrandaron. ‘’Bien podríamos haberlo hecho.’’

Matthew se carcajeó. ‘’Que refrescante.’’ Miró a Louis quien le sonrió a su alfa. ‘’Louis.’’

Miró al comandante. ‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’¿Qué pensaste de Harry cuando lo conociste?’’

Louis se sonrojó cuando toda la mesa se concentró en él. ‘’Yo -yo estaba curioso de por qué era tan serio. Pero, Abraham no le tenía miedo -no mucho.’’ Se rió entre dientes. ‘’Sé que tenía que ser una buena persona. Es algo gracioso, incluso cuando está serio.’’

‘’Harry es un alboroto. Siempre tenía algo que decir.’’ Matthew se comprometió a una historia que se suponía debía ser graciosa -algo sobre Harry empujando a alguien en un lago, terminando en que el lago estaba lleno de serpientes. El grupo se rió y Louis trató de hacerlo también.

Se inclinó hacia Liam cuando cambiaron a un tema diferente. ‘’Eso no fue nada gracioso.’’

Liam asintió, limpiando la mejilla de Isaac. Murmuró en respuesta. ‘’No lo fue -sonrío para no lastimar sus egos.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Se puso de pie, yendo hacia su hijo quien estaba sentado a lado de Isaac. ‘’Hola, bebé, ¿todo está rico?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham ahora estaba en su tercera pieza de pan que la mesera le había llevado. Louis se lo apartó.

‘’Comamos algo de verdadera comida, precioso.’’ Tomó un poco de sopa sobre la cuchara, alimentando a Abraham. ‘’No hagas pucheros -haz comido suficiente pan.’’

Abraham cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Me gusta pan.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Louis besó su mejilla. ‘’lo sé.’’

‘’Abby,’’ Isaac le dio suaves palmaditas, tosiendo. ‘’quiero pan.’’

Louis le extendió un fresco pedazo de pan, la boca de Abraham abriéndose por completo por la traición. Louis llevó hacia adentro la cuchara rellena de sopa antes de que pudiera gritar. ‘’Isaac apenas ha comido, está enfermo.’’

Abraham sostuvo su cuchara, gruñendo cuando Louis se llevó el pan de regreso a su asiento.

‘’Louis.’’

‘’¿Sí,?’’ Miró alrededor, sus ojos aterrizando en Matthew. ‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’Estoy seguro de que todos están de acuerdo cuando digo que es muy interesante que seas de línea-directa.’’

Louis parpadeó. ‘’Oh -sí. Mi abuela tuvo muy tarde a mi madre -cerca de cuando la guerra iba terminando.’’

Matthew asintió. ‘’Y tú no puedes transformarte, ¿correcto?’’

‘’No, no puedo.’’

‘’Louis corre bastante rápido.’’ Habló Harry. ‘’Igual Abraham.’’

Matthew agachó la cabeza, impresionado. ‘’¿De verdad? ¿Abraham tampoco puede transformarse?’’

‘’¡Hola!’’ El niño habló cuando escuchó su nombre.

Louis sonrió. ‘’No puede.’’

‘’Bueno, no importa -es muy hermoso.’’

Louis hizo una reverencia. ‘’Gracias, parece que él piensa lo mismo de ti.’’ Toda la mesa se rió.

‘’Como eres de línea-directa, tienes una gran posibilidad de producir descendencia.’’

Harry gruñó fuertemente.

Matthew sonrió. ‘’¿Me estoy pasando?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’No.’’ Louis lo golpeó ligeramente. ‘’Sí -aprendí que tengo una grande probabilidad.’’

‘’¿Te gustaría tener hijos?’’

‘’Oh sí, me encantaría tener más hijos.’’

‘’¡Hermana pequeña!’’ Se escuchó otro pequeño grito de su hijo.

‘’A Abraham le gustaría una hermana.’’

Harry suspiró. ‘’No lo estamos apresurando -primero necesito construir una casa.’’

‘’¿Ya hiciste el plano del suelo?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry agarró la mano de Louis, besando el anillo de su dedo. ‘’estaba planeando construirla en un lugar privado.’’

‘’Pero ahora estás aquí,’’ Matthew sonrió. ‘’puedes hacerla donde sea.’’ Se enderezó. ‘’Lo que sea que necesites, ya es tuyo.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ‘’No -no, no podemos aceptar eso.’’ Miró a Harry quien estaba de acuerdo. ‘’Nosotros podemos construirla -está bien.’’

‘’Tonterías. He rezado por el día en que pudiera conocer al omega de Harry -a su hijo. Ahora tiene uno, y eventualmente tendrá más y ustedes necesitarán una casa.’’ Matthew frotó su barbilla. ‘’Les daré hombres -una locación, lo que sea que necesiten.’’

Harry frotó sus ojos. ‘’Yo no merezco eso…’’

‘’Hm,’’ Matthew se levantó, silenciando el restaurante. ‘’para todos los del batallón de Harry,’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’¿alguien recuerda alguna vez donde su líder haya hecho más por ustedes?’’

Harry se sonrojó, deslizándose hacia abajo en su silla y Louis mordió su labio por lo lindo que era. Nunca había visto a Harry sonrojarse -tal vez durante el cortejo, pero muy ligero. El alfa ahora estaba de un fuerte color rojo desde sus orejas hasta su cuello.

Un soldado se puso de pie, con la espalda derecha. ‘’Señor.’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Habla, Adam.’’

‘’Cuando necesitábamos alguien que cuidara en la noche, el líder nunca dejaba que uno de nosotros lo hiciera. Se aseguraba de que nos mantuviéramos descansados para la batalla -sacrificaba su sueño por nuestras vidas.’’

‘’Noble.’’ Matthew hizo una reverencia, permitiendo que el alfa se sentara. ‘’¿Alguien más?’’

Uno más se levantó. ‘’Señor. Incluso cuando estábamos aterrorizados, llorando -en dolor, nunca nos dejó a un lado. Curó nuestras heridas, nos mantuvo calmados incluso sobre nuestro dolor. Muchos de nosotros nos enfermamos -nunca dejó a nadie atrás.’’

‘’Fiel.’’ Matthew miró a Harry. ‘’Un líder. Alguien más.’’

Louis escuchó con orgullo hinchando su corazón y unas cuantas lágrimas siguiendo.

Zayn eventualmente se puso de pie. ‘’Harry,’’ Sonrió de lado, alzando su copa. ‘’merece más de todo lo que podamos darle. Mentimos -lastimamos a muchos de ustedes -pero no cambia que si él tuviera que hacerlo todo otra vez, todo lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros, lo haría. Harry regresó -estuvo muerto por un tiempo -pero ahora, está vivo.’’ Zayn miró a su amigo. ‘’Por Harry -por su futuro.’’

Todos levantaron muy alto sus copas, animando. Abraham alzó su vaso con ambas manos. ‘’¡Yey!’’

Matthew se sentó. ‘’Mereces todo el bien por lo que haz hecho, Harry.’’ Harry miró hacia abajo. ‘’Tendrás asistencia para construir tu casa -te llegarán abundantes regalos por tu omega, por tu hijo -y tus futuros hijos.’’ Alzó su copa. ‘’Tu legado vivirá.’’

Abraham miró por alrededor de Liam e Isaac. ‘’¿Mami?’’

Louis dio un saltito. ‘’¿Sí, Abby?’’ Trató de sonreír incluso cuando la habitación estaba en completo silencio -escuchándolos.

Abby ‘trató’ de susurrar –‘trató’. ‘’Tengo que hacer popis, mami.’’

‘’Oh Dios, Abraham.’’

-

Louis se recostó sobre su espalda, mirando al alto techo. ‘’Tienen razón, alfa, mereces cosas buenas.’’

Harry colocó su cadena encima del cuchillo de jaspe de Louis. ‘’Gracias, omega.’’

Rodó en su estómago, sus pies hacia el aire. ‘’Incluso si hay personas que ayudan a construir nuestra casa, igual me gustaría ayudar.’’

‘’Por supuesto, omega.’’ Harry caminó a la cama, poniéndose sobre ambas rodillas. Recostó su cabeza en sus manos. ‘’Lo siento por la noche tan larga.’’

Louis besó su frente. ‘’Estabas feliz.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Siempre y cuando estés feliz.’’

Harry sonrió pequeño. ‘’No esperaba que reaccionaran de esa manera.’’ Mordió su labios. ‘’Fueron tan encantadores.’’

‘’¿Hubo algún momento en que no lo hayan sido?’’

‘’Nunca,’’ Resopló. ‘’siempre lo fueron -me hace sentir peor.’’

‘’A veces estamos tan asustados que olvidamos que tenemos personas que nos aman -que siempre estarán ahí para nosotros.’’

‘’Tienes razón, Camelia, se me olvidó que mi familia estaba ahí para mí.’’

Louis posó su mano en el cabello de Harry. ‘’Hermoso alfa. Te amo tanto -me encantó escuchar las historias de la guerra. Las lindas historias -no las horribles que siempre me cuentas.’’

Harry se rió. ‘’Me alegra.’’ Tocó la mano de Louis. ‘’Me iré por una semana.’’

‘’Lo escuché.’’

‘’Sé que estás molesto -pero es que hace mucho frío en Barrow para que vayas, omega.’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Suspiró. ‘’Abraham no podrá estar ahí una semana.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Nos quedaremos aquí, esperando a que regreses.’’

‘’Buen omega.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’¿Darás clases?’’

‘’Sí, para los novatos.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Seguramente me la pasaré saludando a las personas -probablemente hablaré para las noticias. Volveré a vivir cada segundo de hoy.’’

Louis apretó su mejilla. ‘’Estarán tan felices -diles solamente buenas cosas sobre Abraham y yo.’’

‘’¿Cómo,’’ Harry se puso de pie, gateando hasta acomodarse encima de la espalda de Louis. ‘’podría decir algo más que buenas cosas?’’ Louis empujó hacia atrás sus caderas, conectando su trasero con la entrepierna de Harry. Harry se rió roncamente en su oreja. ‘’¿Otra vez?’’

‘’¿Ya te cansaste de mí?’’

‘’Siento que estoy experimentando mi celo -o tal vez tú lo estás haciendo por mí.’’

Louis se empujó más fuerte, gimiendo cuando sintió a Harry, ahora duro, contra él. ‘’Tal vez lo estoy haciendo.’’

Harry lamió la parte trasera de su cuello. ‘’¿Y si te muerdo?’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, moviendo su cintura en círculos. ‘’Hazlo.’’

Harry gruñó en voz baja, sus colmillos clavándose en la perfecta posicionada marca. La voz de Louis se ahogó en su garganta, sus ojos se inundaban de calientes lagrimas. Apretó fuertemente su almohada, gritando sólo cuando Harry se adentró en él.

-

‘’Isa,’’ Abraham trepó hacia la cama de Liam, intentando un par de veces hasta lograrlo. ‘’¿hola?’’

Isaac se asomó lentamente de el montón de sábanas. Se sentó, bostezando. ‘’Abby…’’

‘’Hola Isa.’’ Abraham sostenía un pedazo de pan, esta vez estaba tostado. ‘’Mira lo que tengo –¡tostada!’’

Isaac frotó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. ‘’No quiero tostada.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, mordiendo el crujiente pan. ‘’¿Qué quieres?’’

Isaac sorbió su nariz. ‘’Sueño…’’

‘’Oh,’’ Abraham dio otra mordida. ‘’me siento aquí y estoy contigo.’’ Se recostó sobre su costado, con la tostada en su boca. ‘’Duerme.’’

Isaac sonrió, sus ojos parpadeando lentamente. ‘’Gracias, Abby…’’

Abraham sonrió ligeramente, masticando la rebanada de tostada. ‘’De nada, Isa.’’

‘’¿Abby?’’ Louis se asomó a la habitación de Liam. ‘’Bebé, te dije que no entraras al cuarto de Liam y Zayn.’’

Abby se enderezó rápidamente. ‘’Cuido a Isa mientras duerme.’’

‘’¿Le pediste permiso a Liam?’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, mirando al agotado niño. ‘’No, mami.’’

‘’Afuera, por favor.’’

Abraham besó la frente de Isaac, dejando algo de moronas. ‘’Le pediré permiso a Liam.’’ Se deslizó fuera de la cama, tropezando hasta que Louis fue a cargarlo. ‘’Gracias, mami.’’

‘’¿De dónde agarraste ese pan, Abraham?’’ Louis tapó cuidadosamente a Isaac, limpiando las moronas de su frente antes de darle un beso. ‘’Ven.’’

‘’Es tostada.’’ Abraham se agarró de la mano de Louis, masticando. ‘’Lo hice, mami.’’

Louis bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina. ‘’¿Y cómo alcanzaste la tostadora?’’

‘’Usé mi escalera y salté, mami.’’ Terminó su comida. ‘’Rico.’’

‘’Por favor mantente alejado del mostrador.’’ Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Bobito.’’

‘’Como baba.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’¿Dónde Liam?’’

‘’Afuera, esperaremos a que entre.’’ Louis se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Harry y Zayn se habían ido hace una hora con un grupo de hombres -no deberían haber regresado aún.

Caminó a la puerta, abriéndola a la mitad. ‘’¿Sí? -Oh.’’

‘’Hola.’’ Una mujer sonrió. ‘’Mi nombre es Eve, ¿cómo estás?’’

Louis abrió más la puerta, mirando la cantidad de personas que estaban detrás de ella sosteniendo bolsas y cajas de regalos. Louis pasó una mano por su cabello. ‘’Hola -hola.’’ Trató de sonreír. ‘’Estoy bien.’’

‘’Sólo somos unos cuantos ciudadanos trayendo regalos -para ti, para tu alfa y para tu hijo.’’ Alzó una larga caja con un lazo y un moño. ‘’Por favor acéptalo.’’

Louis cubrió su boca. ‘’Yo, yo-‘’

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham trató de meter su cabeza en medio de las piernas de Louis. ‘’¿quién es?’’

Eve se puso en cuclillas, sonriendo. ‘’Hola, Abraham.’’

A Louis le asustó que supiera el nombre de su hijo.

‘’Hola.’’ Abraham se aferró al muslo de Louis. ‘’Regalo.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Asintió. ‘’Es para ti.’’

‘’¿Para mí?’’ Abraham levantó la mirada. ‘’¿Navidad?’’

‘’Navidad ya pasó, bebé.’’

‘’Louis,’’ Liam agarró la puerta. ‘’Oh Dios -hola.’’

‘’Liam -nosotros -nosotros no sabíamos que también vivías aquí.’’

Liam sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Es temporal.’’ Dio un paso hacia afuera, abrazándose a sí mismo. ‘’¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?’’

‘’Le hemos traído regalos a Louis -y a Harry, a su hijo también.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Liam se rió. ‘’que amables.’’ Miró hacia atrás, a Louis con sus ojos completamente abiertos. ‘’Tienes regalos.’’

-

Louis frotó sus sienes, encontrando más papel de envolver esparcido por el piso. La cantidad de juguetes, regalos para calentar la casa, sábanas -comida -alcohol, que habían recibido era una locura. Louis había tenido una migraña con el olor que ahora estaba en su casa. Olía a cada lobo de Alaska a excepción de ellos.

‘’Auch,’’ Louis lamió la cortada que se hizo con el papel. ‘’esto es una locura.’’

Liam se rió, metiendo los papeles y las cajas en una bolsa. ‘’No esperaba esto -pero debí hacerlo.’’ Se sentó, cansado, su estómago listo para estallar. ‘’Cuando estaba embarazado, personas que nunca había visto vinieron a traerme regalos -Zayn llegó con unos también. Y cuando Isaac nació -ya no tenía lugar para más regalos.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, mirando a Isaac y Abraham; ambos estaban viendo sus nuevos libros de colorear. ‘’Bueno, se han ido.’’

‘’Por ahora.’’ Liam completó. ‘’Más personas vendrán -y ahora que saben que encontraron la casa correcta -se va a poner peor.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’No es malo, yo regresé muchas cosas -algunas me las quedé.’’

Louis tocó una caja que tenía ollas y sartenes. ‘’No me di cuenta de lo especial que en verdad es Harry -cuántas personas lo adoran.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Liam sonrió, rozando su pancita. ‘’simplemente estoy feliz de que no fue malo como todos pensábamos. Me pone orgulloso ser un lobo -somos seres que perdonan fácilmente.’’

Louis estuvo de acuerdo. ‘’Yo sólo estaba muy sorprendido por lo amables que son todos.’’ Se sonrojó. ‘’Mi alfa es radiante -se ve mucho más calmado, más feliz.’’ Louis alzó la mirada cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Corrió hacia esta para abrirla. ‘’¿Sí?’’

Un hombre hizo una reverencia. ‘’Hola. Mi nombre es Joshua, por favor discúlpame por venir sin avisar.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, estremeciéndose por la helada brisa. ‘’Para nada. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?’’

‘’Te hemos traído regalos de parte del Sector Dos.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ‘’¿Hemos?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Se apartó, dejando a la vista a todos los lobos que cargaban regalos en sus lomos y metidos en sus hocicos. ‘’Por favor, acepta nuestros regalos como bendiciones.’’

-

‘’Omega.’’ Harry llamó. ‘’Llegamos a casa.’’

Zayn bajó la mirada a la cantidad de cajas que había en el suelo. ‘’¿Qué es esto?’’ Olfateó su alrededor. ‘’Más alfas.’’

‘’¡Omega!’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Louis gritó desde arriba de las escaleras. Bajó rápidamente. ‘’¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!’’ Gruñó. ‘’¡No han dejado de venir -están arriba instalando una cuna! ¡No estoy embarazado!’’

Harry se sorprendió. ‘’¿Quiénes?’’

‘’Del Sector Tres -y Dos -y probablemente algunos que estuvieron en la cena.’’ Jaloneó su cabello. ‘’¡He estado fingiendo sonreír todo el día!’’ Chilló. ‘’¡Sólo quiero tomar una siesta!’’

Harry sostuvo su rostro, besando suavemente a Louis. ‘’Tranquilo, omega, tranquilo.’’ Lamió su mejilla. ‘’Sólo dame un momento.’’ Harry caminó por las escaleras, subiéndolas con Louis y Zayn detrás de él. Harry abrió su habitación, encontrándola llena de al menos veinte lobos.

Se dieron la vuelta hacia él con grandes sonrisas. ‘’¡Harry!’’

Harry cruzó sus brazos. ‘’No tengo un recién nacido aún -¿qué están haciendo todos aquí?’’

Joshua hizo una reverencia. ‘’Nuestras disculpas -queríamos traer un par de cosas para cuando tu hijo nazca. Matthew igual vendrá mañana.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham señaló directamente hacia la cuna. ‘’¡Hermana bebé!’’ Chilló, apretando las barreras de la cuna. ‘’¡Viene pronto!’’

Louis suspiró, apoyándose en Zayn quien se rió. Miró a su omega quien se mecía, en una silla de mecer, con Isaac en su regazo. ‘’¿Cómodo, omega?’’

Liam se pavoneó. ‘’Algo, gracias.’’ Tocó los apoyabrazos. ‘’Se me olvidó lo mucho que me gustaba esto.’’

Zayn sonrió ligeramente, dándole palmaditas a la espalda de Louis. ‘’Me aseguraré de comprar uno cuando regresemos a casa.’’

‘’De verdad apreciamos todo esto,’’ Habló Harry. ‘’pero mi omega y yo estamos muy cansados -debemos recostarnos para descansar.’’

‘’Por supuesto, señor.’’ Joshua silbó. ‘’Todos afuera, ahora.’’

Los lobos dejaron de colgar los marcos y se salieron haciendo reverencias. Joshua le sonrió a Harry, dándole una palmada en su hombro. ‘’Siempre es una bendición verlo, señor. Es irreal.’’ Miró a Zayn. ‘’Igual es bueno verle, Zayn. Viajaremos con ustedes a Barrow en los siguientes días -por favor disfruten sus regalos.’’ Miró a Louis. ‘’Gracias, Louis, descansa bien.’’

‘’¡Bye!’’ Abraham se despidió con su mano. ‘’¡Gracias por traer a hermana bebé!’’

Joshua se rió por el comentario de Abraham. ‘’Su hijo es maravilloso, señor. Estuvo haciendo reír a todos -igual que usted.’’ Se despidió de igual manera, con la mano, de Abraham, luego de Liam e Isaac. ‘’Que tengan un lindo día.’’

Louis prácticamente azotó la puerta del cuarto cuando los demás salieron. Se deslizó hasta el suelo. ‘’Esto es mucho.’’ Harry le dio una tierna mirada, ayudándolo a levantarse del piso.

Abraham recogió una bolsa llena de chupetes y biberones. ‘’Hermana bebé, hermana bebé.’’ Vació todo el contenido en la cama, separándolos. ‘’Hermana bebé ya viene.’’

Louis miró desesperadamente a Harry. ‘’Ayuda.’’

Harry besó su frente. ‘’Deja que nos bañemos, Camelia.’’ Miró a Liam quien ya estaba siendo ayudado para pararse por Zayn.

‘’Nos vamos.’’ Habló Liam, bajando a Isaac.

Isaac corrió hacia Abraham, mirando los brillantes objetos de bebé. Cubrió su boca cuando tosió. ‘’Bonito.’’

‘’Sí, es para hermana bebé.’’ Abraham sonrió orgullosamente, corriendo hacia otra bolsa. Corrió a la cama con esta. ‘’¡Mira -juguetes para ella!’’

Isaac recogió un sonajero, sacudiéndolo. ‘’Me gusta.’’ Le mostró a su madre quien sonrió. ‘’Mira mama.’’

‘’Muy hermoso.’’ Liam gentilmente lo tomó. ‘’Deja que frænka y frændi descansen, querido. Ven.’’

‘’Sí, mama. Bye Abby.’’

Abraham se despidió con la mano. ‘’¡Bye!’’ Trepó a la cama más baja, moviendo por alrededor los juguetes. ‘’¿Mami?’’ Louis se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de Harry, ahogando pequeños susurros de amor. ‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham llamó. ‘’¡Disculpen!’’

‘’¿Sí, bebé?’’ Louis miró a su hijo. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¿Cuál es el nombre de hermana bebé?’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry se rió entre dientes, yendo hacia el niño. ‘’mami no tiene un bebé aún.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí -cuna y tetes -y mantas -muchas mantas.’’

‘’Sí, pero los trajeron muy pronto. Mami aún no está embarazado.’’

Abraham lo ignoró, organizando los objetos. ‘’¿Cuál es su nombre?’’

Louis se sentó lentamente. ‘’Aún no hay bebé -así que no tenemos un nombre, precioso.’’ Deshizo el cabello de Abraham, jugando con la liguita del pelo. ‘’Pero si tenemos un bebé, ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamara?’’

‘’¿Yo escojo?’’ Abraham se removió, mordiendo su labio. ‘’No sé, mami -hm,’’ Tocó su barbilla. ‘’¡Hermana bebé!’’

‘’Ese es un nombre horrible para una hija, Abraham.’’

Louis lo golpeó.

‘’¡Okey, okey!’’ Abraham recogió una botella adornada con letras de oro. ‘’¿Qué hay de flor? Porque mami es una flor.’’

‘’Mami es una flor, eso es cierto, pero el nombre es horrible. Suena muy general.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’

Abraham hizo un puchero. ‘’No sé, mami.’’

‘’Okey, no importa -esperaremos a que nazca para decidir.’’

‘’Okey, okey.’’ Abraham sacudió el sonajero. ‘’Música.’’ Louis se lo quitó. ‘’¡Oye!’’

‘’¿Son joyas?’’ Louis tocó las pequeñas piedras. ‘’¿Reales?’’

Harry se recostó, trayendo con él a Abraham quien se estaba riendo. ‘’Más que reales.’’

‘’Harry, no podemos aceptar esto -es muy caro -¡se supone que es para un bebé!’’

‘’Lo sé, omega -sólo alegrémonos de que no han traído algo ridículo -como un auto.’’

-

‘’Matthew,’’ Louis abrió ampliamente la puerta para el alfa. ‘’hola.’’

Matthew se quitó su abrigo, haciendo reverencias hacia los dos alfas detrás suyo. ‘’Gracias.’’ Lo acomodó sobre su brazo. ‘’¿Y cómo estás hoy, omega?’’

Louis se encogió suavemente de hombros. ‘’Estoy bien -hay personas arriba con Harry -trabajando en una habitación para nuestro hijo que ni siquiera ha sido concebido.’’ Rodó sus ojos, molesto. ‘’Y pidieron un retrato familiar al que debemos ir mañana.’’

Matthew se carcajeó fuertemente, dándole su abrigo a un soldado. ‘’Tienes carácter -hermoso.’’ Tocó el rostro de Louis. ‘’Sacaré a todos de tu casa, no te molestes.’’ Matthew miró alrededor. ‘’Precioso -Zayn ha escogido una muy encantadora casa de vacaciones.’’ Extendió una mano para Louis. ‘’Ven, omega.’’

Louis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, agarrando la poderosa mano del alfa. Louis se sonrojó cuando entraron, todos mirando rápidamente para prestarles atención -incluido Harry. El alfa rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Matthew -omega.’’

Matthew le dio la mano de Louis a su alfa. ‘’Louis está incómodo con tantas personas en su espacio -todos se irán ahora y dejarán de interrumpir hasta que estén acomodados.’’ Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de la computadora. ‘’Ahora.’’

‘’Sí, señor.’’ El grupo de alfas vaciaron el cuarto, dos soldados de Matthew se quedaron parados en silencio a un lado de la puerta.

Matthew sonrió, alzando dos manos. ‘’Sencillo.’’ Miró a Harry. ‘’Debes respetar a tu omega. Si no está cómodo, debes hacer que lo esté.’’

Harry frunció el ceño, rozando el cuello de Louis con su nariz. ‘’Mis disculpas, Camelia.’’

Louis lo abrazó, apoyándose en Harry. ‘’No importa -es que hay muchos olores y ninguno pertenece a nosotros.’’

Harry alzó su rostro. ‘’Mi pobre Camelia, no volverá a pasar.’’

Matthew murmuró. ‘’Son tan lindos juntos -vine a visitarlos pero les daré un tiempo para que estén solos.’’ Se puso de pie. ‘’¿Dónde está Abraham?’’

‘’Está con Zayn, Liam e Isaac -se fueron a uno de los acuarios de Swan Lake.’’

‘’Iremos con ellos.’’ Matthew abrazó a Louis y luego a Harry -tomando más tiempo con el alfa. Le dio palmaditas al brazo de Harry. ‘’Tuve el mejor descanso anoche -es tan bueno tenerte con nosotros.’’

Harry hizo una reverencia. ‘’Gracias, señor.’’

Matthew sonrió, yendo a la puerta. ‘’Oh -les he traído un regalo -está afuera, vengan.’’

Louis miró a Harry, después a Matthew. ‘’¿Afuera?’’ Siguieron a Matthew, bajando las escaleras hasta salir de la casa. Cubrió su boca. ‘’Matthew…’’

Harry apretó sus labios. ‘’Wow.’’

‘’Es un auto.’’ Matthew habló con aire de suficiencia. ‘’Está equipado con neumáticos militares -también tiene asientos de niños.’’ Sonrió, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran al negro SUV. ‘’Ventanas resistentes a los impactos -y a la suciedad.’’

Louis se dio la vuelta, presionando su rostro en el brazo de Harry. Harry envolvió el cuello de Louis con su larga mano, suspirando. ‘’M-muchas gracias… señor.’’

Matthew dejó las llaves del coche con una pequeña palmada en la mano de Harry. ‘’De nada -si necesitan seguridad por aquí, por favor háganmelo saber.’’ Levantó un dedo. ‘’Oh, sólo un recordatorio, nos vamos en dos días.’’

-

‘’Un auto…’’ Chilló Louis. ‘’un auto, Harry, un auto.’’

Harry resopló. ‘’Lo sé, lo sé.’’

Louis gruñó cuando Harry trató de agarrarlo. Se apartó, caminando hacia adentro. Harry cerró la puerta, recargándose en esta. ‘’Omega.’’

‘’No estoy de humor.’’ Se quitó la bufanda y luego sus zapatos. ‘’¡No hemos comprado nada -ni una sola cosa! ¡Tenemos cosas para un hijo que no existe! -¡Estoy estresado porque no puedo producir un hijo -y algo en mi estómago sigue creyendo que te alejarán de mí si no puedo tener uno!’’ Tiró al piso la bufanda. ‘’¡No he tenido ni un segundo contigo por la cantidad de gente que constantemente está aquí!’’

‘’Camelia,’’ Harry arrulló, agarrando los brazos de Louis. ‘’bebé -flor bebé, por favor.’’

Louis se jaloneó. ‘’¡Para!’’ Se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pisotones.

Harry rápidamente corrió hasta llegar en frente de él. ‘’Por favor, por favor.’’ Suplicó. ‘’Dulce omega, por favor -¿puedo llevarte a un lugar? -Espera.’’ Se movió por enfrente de Louis otra vez. ‘’Por favor.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos. ‘’No.’’

‘’Por favor,’’ Harry sostuvo el rostro de su omega. ‘’mi amor, por favor.’’

Louis gruñó. ‘’¿A dónde?’’

‘’Es sorpresa.’’ El alfa lo besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis cuando lo atrapó con la guardia baja. ‘’Mm, odio cuando me gritas.’’

Louis hizo un puchero. ‘’Dame tu esencia…’’

Harry hizo lo que se le dijo, besando y succionando alrededor de la glándula de Louis. ‘’¿Puedo ponerte tus zapatos?’’

Louis se hizo a un lado, sentándose en una pila del suelo. Pateó sus pies tercamente. ‘’Sigo molesto.’’

Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Igualito a Abraham.’’ Se sentó, jalando los pies de Louis a su regazo. Rodó hasta abajo las gruesas calcetas de Louis, acariciando su pulsera del tobillo. ‘’Hoy estamos solos,’’ Besó el hueso de esa zona. ‘’hermoso…’’ Recostó su cabeza en la pierna de Louis. ‘’He estado preocupado por otras cosas más que por mi familia. Ha sido mucho y sólo han pasado tres días.’’ Alzó su cabeza. ‘’No debo olvidar que tú y Abraham me necesitan más.’’ Harry le arregló los calcetines rosas, masajeando los pies de Louis. ‘’Estás abrumado y es mi culpa.’’

Louis gimió suavemente, recostándose hacia atrás sobre sus codos cuando Harry frotó una suave zona en la parte más baja de sus pies.

‘’Mm,’’ Sonrió, sus dedos hundiéndose en la tierna piel. ‘’los lobos aman dar regalos, mi amor, lo siento. Es muy habitual, muchos tienden a exagerar.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Pero es suficiente -iremos de compras juntos, y me aseguraré de que nadie nos interrumpa.’’ Cuidadosamente puso de vuelta una bota de Louis en sus pie. ‘’¿Okey, Camelia?’’

Louis asintió con el labio hacia afuera. ‘’Sí, alfa.’’

‘’Podemos almorzar en un lugar lindo -disfrutar la compañía del otro.’’ Le dio el mismo trato al otro pie de Louis, complaciendo al omega. ‘’Podemos dar una caminata -para que finalmente puedas ver Sitka y aprender en dónde vives.’’

Louis mordió su labio inferior mientras Harry deslizaba la segunda bota. ‘’Sí, alfa.’’

‘’Tan buen omega.’’ Harry dobló la pierna de Louis, gateando más cerca de él. ‘’Eres tan bueno conmigo. Sé que todo esto es mucho para ti, y lo haz tomado tan bien.’’ Tocó el cabello de Louis. ‘’Pero no debo olvidarme de tus necesidades. Te llevaré a un lugar, ¿vendrás?’’

‘’Lo haré, Harry.’’

‘’Oh, gracias.’’ Besó la nariz de Louis provocando que sonriera. ‘’Sé que sigues molesto, ¿pero tal vez un poquito menos?’’

‘’Mucho menos.’’ Agarró la oreja de Harry, acariciándola gentilmente. ‘’Me gusta cuando me hablas -me calma.’’

‘’Gracias, omega -me pone feliz que pueda hacer eso por ti.’’

Louis lamió los labios de Harry. ‘’¿Me llevarás ahora?’’

‘’Quiero enseñarte algo.’’ Harry sonrió, mirando el interior de los cristales de los ojos azules de Louis. ‘’Hablaremos cuando lleguemos ahí.’’

Louis tocó un botón del largo abrigo de Harry. ‘’Podemos -podemos ir en nuestro nuevo auto…’’

Harry sonrió de lado, empujando hacia abajo a Louis. ‘’Eres el ser más lindo del mundo.’’ Besó las rosas mejillas de Louis. Harry se sentó sobre sus rodillas, desabotonando su abrigo. ‘’No me digas que no.’’

Louis lamió su labio inferior, desabrochando su chamarra. ‘’No lo haré.’’ Levantó sus caderas cuando Harry agarró el borde de sus leggings. ‘’Siempre te deseo.’’

-

Louis miró alrededor. ‘’¿Qué es esto?’’

Harry desdobló un papel azul de su bolsillo, poniéndolo en frente del rostro de Louis. ‘’Nuestra casa.’’

Louis miró los azules planos y luego a las muchas piezas de madera, ladrillos y pilares. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse, mirando lo masivo que era el territorio. ‘’Oh.’’ Se giró en un círculo. ‘’Será -muy grande.’’ Caminó pasando por los ladrillos, tapando su boca con la bufanda cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado. ‘’Me gusta que es privado.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Harry caminó con sus manos detrás de la espalda. ‘’También construiré una cerca para que no puedan simplemente ir a nuestra puerta.’’ Tomó la mano de Louis. ‘’Ven.’’ Harry llevó a Louis más lejos. ‘’Tendremos un grande patio trasero para que Abraham pueda correr libremente. Allá hay una cascada de donde el agua de nuestra casa vendrá. La tienda más cercana está a poca distancia, sé que no te gustará estar siempre en casa, así que me aseguré de escoger una locación cerca de la ciudad.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Gracias por pensar en mí.’’

‘’Siempre estoy pensando en ti.’’ Harry lo abrazó, acercándolo a su pecho. ‘’Todo lo que hago es contigo en mi mente.’’

‘’Lo sé, alfa. Siempre me cuidas.’’ Louis bostezó. ‘’Quiero comprar algo de despensa -tengo ganas de sopa caliente.’’

‘’Vamos a la ciudad, caminaremos por alrededor y podemos comprar todo lo que quieras.’’

Louis caminó, metido debajo del brazo de Harry con sus dedos entrelazados. ‘’Te enseñaré a cocinar sopa de pollo.’’

Harry sonrió mientras caminaban hasta el auto negro. ‘’¿Nuestro trato sigue en pie?’’

Louis alzó la mirada, sonriendo. ‘’Cuando empiece a trabajar, ¿quién va a cocinar?’’

Harry dejó de sonreír. ‘’Prometiste que un año.’’

‘’Sí, ¿y después del año?’’

Miró hacia adelante. ‘’No quiero hablar de eso.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Es el futuro, y es inevitable.’’

‘’Hablaremos del futuro cuando sea el futuro.’’

‘’Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.’’

‘’No me importa mientras cambie de tema.’’

Louis se carcajeó, inclinándose hacia Harry. ‘’Alfa bobo.’’

-

Louis escondió su cara en el abrigo de Harry cuando muchas personas comenzaron a acercárseles. Chilló fuertemente y Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de él. ‘’Lo siento, mi omega y yo queremos privacidad, por favor.’’

La mujer se disculpó rápidamente, apresurándose a irse.

Harry alzó el rostro de Louis. ‘’Está todo bien, Camelia, ya se fueron.’’

Louis se aferró a Harry. ‘’Quédate conmigo.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Dejó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis mientras caminaban por el súper mercado. ‘’Los vegetales están aquí, ¿te gustaría escogerlos?’’ Louis olfateó a Harry, sin responder. El alfa se rió entre dientes. ‘’Te estás portando muy consentido, omega.’’ Rascó el cuero de Louis. ‘’Precioso.’’

Louis masticó sobre su mejilla. ‘’Necesito jitomates.’’

‘’Okey, Camelia.’’ Caminó, con Louis atado a su cintura, hasta los jitomates. ‘’¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el corazón y Valencia?’’

Louis se asomó fuera del pecho de Harry. ‘’Uno es para sándwiches y el otro para ensaladas.’’

Harry tomó esa oportunidad para besar a Louis. ‘’¿Estás listo para salir?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza, negando y presionó su rostro de regreso a su lugar. Harry se rió, frotando su espalda. ‘’Oh, omega, cada vez que creo que he alcanzado la cima de amarte, tú lo excedes.’’

Louis chilló suavemente, desabotonando un botón de Harry. Deslizó su mano dentro del abrigo del alfa, suspirando ante el calor.

‘’¿Por qué gimes?’’ Harry recogió un extraño jitomate antes de regresarlo. ‘’Si un alfa te escucha, va a acercarse y terminaré en una pelea.’’ Louis no dijo nada, su mano rozando por arriba y debajo de la camisa de Harry. ‘’Respóndeme, omega.’’ Agarró una bolsa de plástico.

‘’Porque.’’

‘’¿Porque qué?’’

‘’Porque quiero estar más cerca de ti pero tendría que atravesar tu cuerpo.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Ya veo.’’ No agarró ningún jitomate, escogiendo un racimo de estos. ‘’Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por eso, pero te digo que mantengas tus gemidos bajos.’’

Louis levantó la mirada. ‘’No vas a pelear.’’

‘’¿No?’’ Harry alzó un vegetal de color ligeramente morado. ‘’Si debo hacerlo, mataré a cada alfa de esta tienda.’’

Louis le pegó, apartándose. ‘’No hables así.’’

Harry lo atrajo de regreso. ‘’No me retes.’’ Mordió el costado del cuello de Louis cuando volvió a apartarse. ‘’¿Ahora quieres huir de mí?’’

‘’No huiré.’’ Hizo a un lado la cabeza de Harry. ‘’Para, alfa.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’¿No huirás?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis arrebató el nabo de la mano de Harry. ‘’No compraremos eso para mi sopa.’’

‘’Nuestra sopa.’’ Harry rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Louis, su mano deslizándose hasta la su parte más baja.

‘’¡Harry!’’ Louis lo regañó, mirando alrededor. ‘’¡Nos están viendo!’’

‘’Eso nunca me ha detenido de amarte antes.’’ Besó la parte trasera del cuello de Louis, re-acomodando su collar.

‘’Te estás portando muy consentido, alfa.’’ Louis imitó.

‘’Mm, ¿entonces me consentirás?’’

Louis se sonrojó de un color rojo fuerte. Agarró una cebolla. ‘’Lo haré.’’

Harry gruñó juguetonamente. ‘’Debemos apurarnos antes de que te tome aquí.’’

Louis se dio la vuelta, empujando la cebolla a la mano de Harry. Parpadeó tiernamente. ‘’Y yo te dejaría.’’ Se giró. ‘’Pero no quiero que nadie si quiera sueñe con lo que puedes hacer.’’

Harry gruñó, sosteniendo la cebolla cerca de su pecho. ‘’Eres demasiado.’’

-

‘’No, primero hay que saltear la cebolla.’’

‘’Se supone que te iba a llevar a almorzar, omega.’’ Harry tiró las finamente cortadas cebollas en la olla. Añadió el ajo antes de revolver.

‘’Quería sopa y prefiero quedarme en casa para que no nos molesten.’’ Louis estaba cortando las zanahorias. ‘’Tengo una pregunta.’’

‘’Y yo te daré una respuesta.’’

Louis sonrió, acomodando las zanahorias dentro de la escurridiza olla. ‘’¿Quién es Matthew, exactamente? Ustedes dos parecen ser muy cercanos.’’

‘’Sí -lo veo como una figura paterna.’’ Harry se inclinó sobre el mostrador. ‘’Me ha enseñado todo lo que sé -todo lo que soy. Él era el que más me preocupaba ver -de decepcionar.’’

Louis asintió, cruzando sus brazos. ‘’Es una persona muy amable.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Harry se sonrió a sí mismo. ‘’Es más encantador que yo -que cualquiera. Siempre ha estado para mí.’’

Louis agarró la toalla para manos. ‘’Harry … sé que,’’ Tocó su estómago. ‘’sé que no es importante ahora mismo pero -¿me pedirías, por mí, si tal vez -posiblemente -que nos casáramos?’’

Harry alzó su cabeza. ‘’¿Casarnos?’’ Frunció las cejas. ‘’¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?’’

Louis agachó la mirada tímidamente. ‘’Por supuesto -sé que el cortejo es más importante en la cultura de los lobos pero -yo estoy acostumbrado a las bodas -me gustaría ser Louis Styles -más que sólo tu pareja.’’

La sonrisa de Harry se fue formando lentamente. ‘’S- sí -sí, te lo pediré.’’ Caminó hasta llegar a Louis. ‘’No sé cómo mi vida puede volverse mejor que como lo es ahora. Estoy feliz -tú me haces un ser tan feliz. Tú -tú no mereces lo malo que pasaste, nada de eso. Nunca volverás a pasar por algo tan terrible, nunca lo permitiré.’’

Louis abrazó fuertemente a Harry. ‘’Lo que -lo que le hicimos a CJ… me dio pesadillas pero no te dije porque no quería que te preocuparas.’’ Inhaló. ‘’Sólo estaba preocupado de que regresara y te lastimara -pero luego pararon. Debí haber estado más enfermo como un omega -debí haber estado más afectado.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Lo que hiciste por mí -por nuestro hijo, los extremos a los que estabas dispuesto a ir por nosotros,’’ Louis se hizo hacia atrás sonriendo. ‘’te juro pasar los mismos extremos por ti. Tú nunca pasarás por lo que haz pasado otra vez, no lo permitiré.’’

Harry acarició su mejilla. ‘’Yo siempre estoy aquí para ti -y sé que tú estarás igual para mí. Por favor, quiero saber cuando no estás bien -cuando estás feliz y cuando estás triste. Quiero que seas dependiente de mí y me confíes con todo tu corazón -nunca me cansaré de tu resplandor.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Es imposible.’’ Louis desvío la mirada, tratando de dejar de sonreír. Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’No te escondas.’’ Louis se apartó pero Harry lo persiguió. ‘’Oh, no, no -mírame.’’ Louis rió cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

‘’¡Alfa!’’

‘’Nunca te escondas de mí.’’

‘’¡Para!’’ Louis carraspeó, ahora atrapado contra el refrigerador. ‘’¡Okey -no -huiré!’’

Harry se detuvo, rozando gentilmente sus costados. ‘’Nunca puedes huir de tu alfa.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, limpiando sus ojos. ‘’Puedo intentarlo.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Harry arrulló, recostando su cabeza contra la de Louis. ‘’imposible, siempre te encontraré.’’

-

‘’Abraham -Abraham,’’ El hombre suspiró. ‘’debes mirar hacia acá.’’

Abraham lo saludó con la mano, mirando de regreso a sus padres. ‘’No quiero hacer esto, mami.’’

Louis quería estar de acuerdo pero el pintor estaba justo ahí. ‘’Bebé, no debes moverte.’’

Harry bostezó, aburrido. ‘’¿Cuánto falta?’’

El hombre levantó su reloj hacia su rostro. ‘’Una hora.’’

‘’¿Cuánto es una hora, baba?’’

‘’Sesenta minutos, Abraham.’’ Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de colocar su mano encima de la cabeza de Abraham. La giró cara a cara del hombre. ‘’No te muevas, alfa.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño.

‘’No frunzas el ceño, por favor, deja que Israel haga su trabajo.’’

Abraham no frunció el ceño pero dejó su rostro plano, como el de su padre. Louis hizo lo mismo, mirando a la dirección que le indicaron.

‘’¡Perfecto!’’ Israel gritó con una gran sonrisa. ‘’¡Justo así!’’

Incluso cuando esto era molesto -Louis estaba feliz. Había tenido otro día entero con Harry antes de que se fuera por una semana -aún no le habían dicho a Abraham.

‘’¿Puedo mover mi mano, baba?’’

‘’No, Abraham.’’

Louis estaba usando su corona del cortejo y una larga bata rosa, Harry no estaba usando camisa -ni zapatos, sólo unos pantalones negros -sus marcas estaban hermosamente expuestas para el retrato. Abraham -Abraham se veía idéntico a Harry, sin playera -sin zapatos -con pantalones negros. La cantidad con la que Abraham estaba enamorado de Harry era absolutamente ridícula.

‘’¿Puedo mover mi dedito del pie?’’

‘’No, Abraham.’’

Louis quería que la semana ya pasara, Harry regresaría a casa -comenzaría a construir su cosa, Louis ayudaría. Estaba emocionado, nunca había construido su propia casa -realmente iba a decorar y construir la casa en la que iba a vivir y criar a sus hijos.

‘’¿Puedo mover mi dedo?’’

‘’No, Abraham.’’

Sitka era hermoso -Barrow también lo era, las casas ahí eran mucho más grandes y habían demasiados lobos caminando por ahí, como lobos, que en Sitka. Sí que le gustaba Sitka, era justo como en las fotos -frío, pero el clima estaba fresco. Las personas eran muy amables -sí, eran un poco exagerados, pero nadie trataba de lastimarlos. Louis se sentía bien afuera sin preocuparse que alguien le fuera a tirar una piedra o gritarle -amenazarle o a su hijo. CJ no estaba ahí -era la mejor parte.

Louis estaba tan agradecido de que Abraham ni siquiera había mencionado a su padre.

‘’Baba, ¿puedo mover-‘’

‘’No, Abraham.’’

-

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham se aferró a la pierna de Harry. ‘’¡Dijiste que no, baba!’’

‘’Lo sé, pero regresaré en una semana -lo prometo.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham fue a alcanzar a su madre en cuanto se acercó. ‘’¡Mami -mami, agarra a baba! ¡Agarra -agarra su maleta, mami!’’

Louis se puso en cuclillas. ‘’Deja ir a baba, por favor.’’ Se frotó su cabeza, había tenido una migraña desde que despertó. ‘’Ahora, Abraham.’’

‘’¡Mami, baba se va!’’

‘’Sh, sh.’’ Desató la mano de Abby del abrigo de Harry. ‘’Suficientes gritos, mami no se siente bien.’’

Harry bajó su bolsa de viaje. ‘’Abraham, cuando me vaya tú debes cuidar a mami -no lo estás haciendo y sigo aquí.’’

Abraham limpió su rostro, pasando su mirada de Harry a Louis -angustiado. ‘’¡Mami, no -pero -ah!’’ Se tapó sus orejas. ‘’¡Mucho!’’

Louis se frotó las sienes, el día no estaba yendo muy bien. Se sentía incluso peor ahora porque Harry se iba a ir preocupado en vez de relajado.

Harry cargó al niño. ‘’Mírame ahora.’’ Abraham abrió sus ojos. ‘’Cuando yo no esté, alguien debe cuidar a mami -¿puedes hacer eso?’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí -pero -pero, ¿por qué te vas otra vez, baba?’’

‘’Iré a ver a unos viejos amigos y familia -prometí explicarte cuando tengas la edad suficiente para entender, Abraham, estuvimos de acuerdo en eso.’’

‘’Sí…’’

‘’Okey, mira a mami.’’ Abraham lo hizo. ‘’Su cabeza duele bastante -no quiero irme dejándolo así, pero tú prometiste que cuidarías de él y confío en ti. Estaré en casa en una semana, debes mantener tu promesa.’’

‘’Lo haré, baba.’’

‘’Buen chico.’’ Le pasó a Abraham a Louis. ‘’Mi dulce campanilla de invierno, siento mucho que hayas despertado sintiéndote no muy bien.’’

‘’Estoy bien.’’ Louis le restó importancia. ‘’No quiero que te vayas estresado.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Estaremos bien, ¿cierto?’’ Abraham asintió, aún molesto. ‘’Estuvimos solos por mucho tiempo, bebé -baba nunca nos abandonará de todas maneras.’’

‘’Nunca.’’ Besó a Louis y luego a Abraham quien chilló. ‘’Lo siento, pero no te pongas triste.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Cuando regrese, traeré regalos, ¿okey?’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’ Abraham lo besó nuevamente. ‘’Ten -ten cuidado ¡cuidaré de mami!’’

‘’Sé que lo harás, alfa, tan fuerte.’’ Los llenó ligeramente de su esencia a ambos. ‘’No será mucho. Regresaremos en una semana, estoy seguro de que mami te enseñará el calendario.’’

‘’Okey, baba -Isa también se va.’’

‘’Sí, Isaac, Liam y Zayn -pero igual regresarán.’’ Sonrió radiantemente. ‘’Y cuando regrese, ¿me ayudarás a construir nuestra casa?’’

Abraham sonrió tímidamente. ‘’Sí -quiero.’’

Louis besó a su hijo. ‘’Los dos lo haremos. Podemos salir, Abby, comprar unas cuantas cosas para tu cuarto.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Si es que los demás no las han comprado ya.’’

Harry se rió entre dientes, recogiendo su maleta. ‘’Los veré pronto, lo prometo.’’

‘’Promesa.’’ Abraham asintió, serio. ‘’Bye baba…’’

‘’Adiós, mi dulce alfa.’’

-

Abraham alimentó a Louis con un pedazo de galleta. ‘’Gracias, bebé.’’ El pequeño alfa asintió seriamente, dándole agua. Louis se enderezó, apartando la, ahora caliente, prenda de su frente. ‘’Muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí.’’

Abraham hizo una reverencia. ‘’Siempre mami.’’ Tocó la cabeza de Louis. ‘’Caliente, mami, como Isa.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis suspiró, bajando su agua. ‘’Creo que no debo salir sin protección de ahora en adelante.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Abraham le regañó. ‘’Malo -tienes que usar pro-ción.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Okey, bebé, lo haré.’’

Era el cuarto día y habían hablado con Harry hace poco. No estaba muy feliz de escuchar que Louis estaba peor y había mandado un doctor -llegaría en poco.

Louis bostezó, muriendo de hambre. Había estado comiendo galletas porque lo demás le provocaba náuseas -cree que es un bicho, Liam dice que probablemente lo es. Simplemente no quiere contagiárselo a Abraham pero el niño se resistía a dejar su lado.

‘’¡Regreso, mami!’’ Abraham corrió a su habitación compartida con Isaac, regresando con libros de colorear y crayones. Los dejó en la cama antes de acercarse a la cuna. Abraham metió sus pequeñas manos en las barras, jalando su manta de seguridad que mantuvo ahí para cuando el bebé llegara.

Les tomó un minuto a Harry y a Louis finalmente entender que Abraham piensa que el bebé simplemente aparecerá en la cuna. Louis tuvo una larga conversación con él que no pareció perturbarlo.

El niño trepó hacia la cama, dándole la manta a Louis. ‘’Para mami.’’

‘’Ow, gracias, precioso.’’

Abraham abrió un libro. ‘’Mami puede colorear el de la princesa.’’

Louis sonrió ligeramente. ‘’Gracias, Abby.’’ Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a alguien tocar.

‘’¡Yo voy!’’

‘’No, no.’’ Louis gruñó, poniéndose de pie. ‘’Yo iré, no puedes abrir la puerta.’’ Se tropezó por un momento, Abraham tratando de ayudar sosteniendo su dedo meñique. Tomó un rato bajar las escaleras pero una vez en la puerta, Louis la abrió ligeramente, gimiendo ante el frío.

‘’Hola, Louis.’’ El hombre sonrió. ‘’Mi nombre es Luke, tu alfa me envió.’’

Louis abrió más la puerta, dejándolo entrar. ‘’Sí, le dije que no era necesario enviar un doctor.’’

Abraham gruñó, cubriendo a su madre. ‘’¡No doctor, no tocar mami! ¡Lastimar mami!’’

Luke parpadeó rápidamente hacia él. ‘’No lo haré.’’

Abraham gruñó nuevamente y Louis suspiró. ‘’Discúlpelo.’’ Agarró la mano del niño. ‘’No hacemos eso, Abby, suficiente.’’

Abraham se enfurruñó. ‘’No doctor, mami.’’

‘’Es bueno, Abby.’’ Louis le dio a Luke una mirada de disculpa. ‘’Por favor, pase.’’

El alfa dejó caer sus zapatos en la puerta. ‘’¿Puedo sentarme?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Louis lo llevó a la sala. ‘’Abraham, para.’’ Apartó al niño cuando trató de prevenir que Luke se sentara. Louis se sentó, Abraham trepando a sus piernas a la velocidad de la luz.

Luke sólo se rió. ‘’Es protector, como Harry.’’ El hombre colocó su bolsa abajo antes de sentarse. ‘’Así que, ¿qué parece ser el problema?’’

‘’He estado vomitando la mayoría de las cosas -las galletas y agua son lo único que no. Creo que tengo un bicho.’’ Suspiró, tapando la boca de Abraham cuando el niño murmuró algo. ‘’Tengo algo de migraña, estuvo peor ayer -y he tenido fiebre desde anoche.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Luke alzó su bolsa. ‘’¿Puedo hacerte un par de pruebas?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham gritó desde atrás de la mano de Louis. ‘’¡No, no, no!’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Sí, puede.’’

-

‘’Todo parece bien, aunque claramente estás bastante enfermo -mandaré las pruebas de sangre y llamaré si hay algo extraño.’’ Se puso de pie, apartando todos sus equipos. ‘’Pero nada parece estar fuera de su lugar.’’

Louis asintió, sonriendo con cansancio. ‘’Gracias.’’ Cuando Luke le había sacado sangre, la única cosa que calmó a Abraham fue que recibió su propio curita de colores. Bajó la mirada a Abraham quien ahora estaba picoteando y tocando el curita. ‘’Gracias otra vez.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Luke hizo una pausa, arrodillándose. Se inclinó hacia el rostro de Louis. ‘’¿Eres anémico?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No creo.’’

Luke apretó sus labios. ‘’¿Te sientes -bien?’’ Se levantó. ‘’¿Puedes pararte?’’

Louis hizo un puchero, apartando a Abraham de su regazo; cuando se levantó, se cayó enseguida. Luke lo atrapó, sentando nuevamente a Louis. ‘’Yo-,’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’creo que sólo tengo hambre.’’

Luke sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No te saqué mucha sangre.’’ Miró a Louis con los ojos entrecerrados. ‘’Creo que tendrás que venir conmigo al hospital.’’

Abraham alzó la mirada. ‘’¿Hos-ital?’’

Louis frotó sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Luke asintió seriamente. ‘’debemos ir.’’

-

Harry se rió, bajando su bebida. ‘’Fue una vez.’’

Zayn le dio un codazo. ‘’Una vez y la última.’’

Matthew alzó su copa. ‘’Qué divertido -como en los viejos tiempos.’’

Harry frotó sus brazos y piernas. ‘’Sí -incluso los dos mil ejercicios.’’

‘’No pudimos hacer mil por cada año que no estuviste.’’

Harry levantó su mano hacia el hombre que se acercó a él. ‘’Olvídalo, por favor discúlpame.’’ Le sonrió al hombre. ‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’Tiene una llamada, señor.’’ Le dio el teléfono.

‘’¿Hola?’’

‘’Hola, Harry -es Luke.’’

Harry se enderezó. ‘’¿Está todo bien? ¿No llamaste a mi celular?’’

‘’Lo hice, seguro no escuchó. No se preocupe, Louis está bien, Abraham igual.’’

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Luke llevó su mirada a la nada. ‘’hay unas buenas noticias y malas noticias.’’

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, silenciando a los de la mesa. ‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’

‘’Por favor, relájese -relájese.’’ Se apresuró Luke. ‘’Las malas noticias son que, Louis está muy enfermo.’’

Harry gruñó fuertemente, golpeando la mesa con la mano. ‘’¡¿Cómo hay buenas noticias si mi omega está enfermo?!’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Luke sonrió. ‘’está muy enfermo porque está embarazado.’’


	25. Demetrius.

_‘’D-debo irme.’’ Harry caminó de atrás hacia adelante. ‘’Ahora.’’_

_‘’Harry, por favor.’’ Zayn lo agarró. ‘’¿Qué ocurre?’’_

_‘’Louis -está enfermo porque está embarazado.’’ Toda la habitación animó violentamente y sólo hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido._

_‘’¡Eso es genial!’’ Zayn sonrió radiantemente. ‘’¡Sí, debemos irnos en este instante!’’_

_Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Correré.’’_

_Matthew trotó hasta él. ‘’No lo hagas, no lo hagas. Te acompañaremos.’’_

_‘’No,’’ Harry pasó sus dedos por su cabello. ‘’n-necesito estar con él ahora. Correré -por favor, no lo molesten… No sé cómo están sus emociones ahorita, debo hablar con él primero.’’_

_‘’Toma el avión, está congelado afuera.’’_

_‘’Será mucho más rápido si corro, es una distancia mucho más corta, estaré bien.’’_

_Matthew puso una mano en su espalda. ‘’Calma, alfa.’’ Sonrió suavemente. ‘’Sé que estás asustado.’’_

_‘’No puedo estarlo.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Me necesita.’’_

_‘’Entonces ve, y cuando estén listos -estaremos ahí.’’_

_Zayn palmeó su hombro. ‘’Liam querrá ir,’’ Sonrió. ‘’los veremos pronto.’’_

_Matthew se apartó. ‘’Ve por tu omega.’’_

_Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de marcharse._

-

‘’¿Y luego, mami?‘’

Louis sonrió, exhausto por las múltiples preguntas de Abraham. ‘’Y luego me cortan para abrirme y que el bebé salga.’’

‘’¿Cortar?’’ Abraham chilló y dejó de colorear. ‘’No cortar, mami.’’

‘’No lo sentiré.’’ Bostezó. ‘’Me cortaron para sacarte a ti.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Sentir.’’

‘’No lo haré.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos una vez que las preguntas terminaron.

‘’¿Y luego, mami?’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, enderezándose, con la intravenosa en su brazo que Abraham se aseguró de no tocar. ‘’Luego el bebé llega y tú lo nombras.’’

‘’¡Oh!’’ Abraham pausó su coloreada. ‘’¡Mami dijo que puedo nombrarlo!’’

‘’¡Omega!’’ Harry aventó la puerta para abrirla y Louis intencionalmente chilló al ver a su alfa. Harry se veía completamente despeinado y no tenía camisa. ‘’¡Estoy aquí!’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham alzó sus brazos, meciéndose en la cama. ‘’¡Mami está embarazado!’’

Harry trató de sonreír, tratando de respirar. Se acercó a la cama, sus pies arrastrándose detrás de él, yendo a un lado de Abraham. ‘’Eso escuché, corrí lo más rápido que pude.’’

Louis frunció el ceño, levantando sus propios brazos en busca de atención.

‘’Oh,’’ Harry arrulló. ‘’por favor discúlpame, Abraham.’’ Besó al niño, antes de bajarlo al suelo. Harry se recostó en la estrecha cama, rozando el cuello de Louis con su nariz. ‘’Omega, estás embarazando.’’

Louis asintió, respirando la fuerte esencia de Harry. Mientras tanto, Abraham tenía dificultades para trepar a la camilla.

Harry posó una suave mano sobre su estómago. ‘’Preciosa Camelia, no lo puedo creer.’’ Se rió entre dientes, alzando la bata de Louis para acariciar su estómago. No estaba completamente plano, había crecido desde que se conocieron. Harry siempre alimentaba a Abraham y a él muy bien, así que ahora había algo de carne en él. ‘’Hermoso, nuestro hijo.’’

Louis lamió la piel expuesta de Harry, rozando agresivamente su rostro sobre esta -mostrando lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Harry lo besó suavemente, pasando una ligera mano sobre su cálida piel. ‘’Flor bebé, estás muy cálido.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Demasiado cálido.’’

‘’Sigo enfermo.’’ Louis murmuró, succionando marcas en el pecho de Harry. Chilló cuando el alfa se movió ligeramente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso. ‘’No…’’

‘’No, no.’’ Besó la frente de Louis, dejando que el omega escuchara su corazón. ‘’Es por eso que haz estado vomitando.’’ Louis no había pensado en eso. ‘’Y ni siquiera pensamos que podría ser por esto.’’

‘’¿Hola?’’ Una médico entró sonriendo alegremente. Miró a Abraham fallando al intentar subir a la cama, pero seguía intentando. La mujer sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Mi nombre es Mary, mucho gusto.’’ Jaló una silla. ‘’No creímos que llegaría tan rápido.’’ Sus ojos se agrandaron. ‘’Todos se asustaron cuando corrió al hospital.’’

‘’Mis disculpas.’’ Harry sonrió pequeño, finalmente subiendo a Abraham a la cama con una mano. Cuidadosamente se bajó y Louis comenzó a llorar. ‘’No pasa nada, sólo que he estado lejos por un tiempo.’’ Caminó por alrededor del omega, usando una pequeña silla para sentarse a su lado. Le dio su dedo a Louis para que lo mordiera. ‘’Por favor, continúe.’’

Murmuró, sonriendo con un sonrojo. ‘’Ustedes son muy lindos.’’ Mary hizo una reverencia. ‘’Los resultados han llegado, sé que Luke le llamó. Queríamos esperar a que todos llegaran para explicar todo -y ahora usted está aquí.’’ Abrió el documento. ‘’Es oficial, está embarazado -pero también enfermo.’’ Torció su boca. ‘’Eres de línea-directa, pero sigues siendo un mitad-lobo. Tu cuerpo pasará por muchos cambios -el embarazo no será como el de Abraham.’’

Louis gimotéo y Abraham cubrió rápidamente la cabeza de Louis con su manta de seguridad. Besó la mejilla de su madre. ‘’Está bien, mami…’’

Harry apretó la mano de Louis. ‘’Prosiga.’’

‘’Bueno, entienda que el cuerpo de Louis no está hecho para cachorros -lobos, está hecho para seres más pequeños, mitad-lobos. Existe la posibilidad de que su cuerpo diga no.’’

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó y Louis no evocó ni un sonido. Bajó la mirada al final de la cama, acostumbrado a esta conversación. La única cosa que faltaba era una mano golpeándolo porque no podía tener un hijo. Louis no iba a mentir y decir que no esperaba que eso pasara.

‘’Hay más malas noticias,’’ Lamió sus labios. ‘’los lobos necesitan mucha energía -absorben mucha de esta.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Es como si la tomara de ti, porque te falta mucho de lo que necesitan, y eso es lo que te hace enfermarte. Ahora estás anémico, y esto sí que pasa en lobos -usualmente empieza y para sólo durante el embarazo. Así que tendrás que estar en una dieta estricta, no vas a poder moverte mucho -ni hacer mucho esfuerzo.’’

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando la mano de Louis contra sus labios. Lo besó muchísimas veces, asegurando a Louis que estaba ahí. Louis se rió con tristeza cuando Abraham hizo exactamente lo mismo con su mano derecha.

‘’Hay un rayo de esperanza,’’ Sonrió. ‘’Louis parece tener mucho espacio donde los hijos crecen, algo que los mestizos, discúlpenme, mitad-lobos no tienen.’’ Se puso de pie, yendo al final de la cama. ‘’También estarás teniendo raza-pura. Debe ser casi imposible tener algo pero -pero estás embarazado y creemos que eso fue. Son mucho menos propensos a los contagios, enfermedades y a la muerte especialmente cuando se tiene dos genes muy poderosos.’’ Miró de reojo a Harry. ‘’Lo que también significa que estás bien. No estás enfermo por así decirlo, sólo estás pasando por la etapa de ‘náuseas matutinas’, de las que estoy segura que estás acostumbrado -pero aumentado a tres meses.’’ Le sonrió a Abraham quien se acurrucaba contra la mano de su madre.

Mary murmuró. ‘’Tu embarazo será más corto que al que estás acostumbrado. Nueve meses se convertirán en siete.’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Los lobos se desarrollan mucho más rápido que los mitad-lobos.’’

‘’¿Estará,’’ Louis tragó saliva. ‘’estará bien mi bebé?’’

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. ‘’Sí -puede que no te sientas muy bien al principio. Esperemos que tu cuerpo haga ese espacio, porque lo tiene. Estarás protegido, pero puede que duela de repente -te enfermarás, y querrás arrancarte el cabello.’’ Mary se rió. ‘’Pero los niños serán capaces de defenderte de ciertas cosas que podrían enfermarte más, porque tu cuerpo ahora está débil -y es un criadero. Sí, no hay muchas enfermedades porque hace mucho frío, pero para ti -estás completamente expuesto.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Tendrás que quedarte en casa mucho tiempo. Puedes salir pero, te recomiendo, muy poco.’’ Mary se puso de pie. ‘’Y después de tres meses, algunos seres, incluyéndome, irán a tu cosa a ver cómo vas -si estás estable y sintiéndote mejor, entonces podrás salir libremente. Hasta ese entonces, sé paciente -sal sólo al patio como mucho.’’

‘’Mami no puede salir…’’ Abraham frunció el ceño, abrazando el costado de Louis.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’Me gustaría que un médico vaya a la casa una vez a la semana, por favor.’’

‘’Por supuesto. Sólo por el conocimiento, yo seré su médico durante todo el embarazo -Luke es mi enfermero y será el que vaya la mayoría de las veces durante la semana. Si necesitan una segunda opinión, o lo que sea, tendrán mi número personal.’’ Hizo una reverencia. ‘’Yo también seré quien atienda el parto.’’ Mary alzó su mirada hacia Louis quien comenzó a llorar. ‘’No tengas miedo, omega, no sólo darás a luz -serás el primer mitad lobo en dar a luz raza-puras, en toda la historia documentada. Esto será una experiencia de aprendizaje para todos. Tus hijos serán seres muy especiales.’’

Louis sollozó nerviosamente. ‘’Ya veo…’’

La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’Tengo mucha confianza en ti, y en tu fortaleza. Siempre pensamos que un mitad lobo nunca podría quedar embarazado y si lo hicieran, morirían incluso en la primera semana. Tú estás en la tercera.’’

Louis alzó la mirada rápidamente, con Harry siguiéndolo. ‘’¿Tercera?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Sonrió confundida. ‘’¿nadie te dijo?’’

‘’Pero -pero, apenas comencé a vomitar.’’

‘’Sí, es normal. Tu cuerpo en su mayor parte no reconoce nada hasta ahora.’’ Suspiró alegremente. ‘’Todo está yendo correctamente en su lugar. Tenemos a los mejores médicos aquí, y personalmente tengo mucha confianza en mí misma -atendí mi propio parto en la nieve. Nadie creyó que estaba viva -ni siquiera mi hijo.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Hago milagros y no creo que sea una coincidencia que yo sea tu médico. Siempre he estado interesada en mitad lobos, y ahora estás aquí. Te prometo que serás muy bien cuidado y amado, lo juro.’’

Louis sonrió, rozando su rostro contra la mano de Harry. ‘’Eso es hermoso y muy reconfortante. Muchas gracias.’’

‘’Me alegra poder calmar tus emociones.’’ Mary colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda. ‘’Tus hijos estarán bien y ahora están muy sanos y creciendo apropiadamente.’’

Sus cabezas giraron disparadas, Abraham imitándolos. ‘’¿Hijos?’’

Mary mordió su labio. ‘’Sí -queríamos esperar.’’ Entrelazó sus propias manos. ‘’Tendrán gemelos.’’

-

‘’Ah, ah, sh.’’ Harry recostó cuidadosamente a Louis. Dejando su bolsa del hospital en el suelo, Harry se trepó a la cama para quitarle la joyería a Louis. Le quitó el anillo y su pulsera con dificultades cada vez que Louis trataba de abrazarlo. ‘’Sólo un momento, mi amor.’’ Se acercó para quitarle el collar y Louis gruñó. Harry apartó sus manos. ‘’Mis disculpas.’’

‘’No me quites el collar.’’ Presionó su nariz contra el muslo de Harry. ‘’Mm, quiero comer otra cosa que no sean galletas.’’

‘’Lo sé, lo sé.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’¿Abraham? -¡Abraham!’’

‘’¡Voy, voy!’’

Harry acarició el cabello de Louis cuando emitió débiles sonidos. ‘’Sé que puede que sea malo,’’ Harry sonrió con un grande suspiro. ‘’pero estoy muy -feliz.’’

Louis levantó la mirada, sentándose con ayuda de Harry. ‘’¿Cómo podría ser malo?’’ Louis sonrió con cansancio, tocando su estómago. ‘’No esperaba uno pero ahora -ahora tengo dos.’’ Frotó su pancita. ‘’No noté el peso que gané hasta que me pesaron.’’ Chilló fuertemente, feliz. ‘’Estoy embarazado -y estoy muy feliz de que sea de ti.’’

Harry rápidamente atrajo a Louis en un abrazo justo cuando Abraham caminó por la puerta con dos rebanadas de tostada en su mano. El niño corrió a la cama, extendiendo una para Louis. ‘’Mami, te hice tostada.’’

Louis se rió, limpiando sus ojos. ‘’¿Lo hiciste, bebé? ¿Te subiste al mostrador?’’

Abraham asintió lentamente. ‘’Mami necesita comida.’’

Harry tocó su rostro. ‘’Gracias, alfa.’’

Abraham mordisqueó su propia rebanada de tostada, ofreciendo algo a Harry quien lo declinó -Louis no tenía ni idea de cuál era su obsesión por las tostadas; probablemente porque era lo único que podía hacer. Louis dio una pequeña mordida, incomodándose por lo seca que estaba sin mantequilla, pero se la comió -comió todo. Se trepó al regazo de Harry, dejando que su alfa lo envolviera con sábanas suaves.

‘’Gemelos -increíble.’’

‘’Gemelos significa dos.’’ Abraham alzó dos dedos. ‘’¡Dos bebés!’’

‘’Sí, Abraham.’’ Harry sonrió, frotando la columna de Louis. ‘’Mi pobre bebé…’’ Besó el hombro de Louis. ‘’Te mimaré todo el tiempo.’’

Louis olfatéo la glándula de Harry, lamiendo y succionando perezosamente -con cansancio. Bostezó en silencio, acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Harry, listo para dormir. ‘’Gracias -por venir a casa.’’

Harry rozó el hombro de Louis con su nariz. ‘’Siempre, omega, siempre.’’

Abraham se sentó en la plataforma de la cama. ‘’Baba -¿ahora tengo que pensar en dos nombres?’’

Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Sí, dos nombres.’’ Se enderezó, apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama, murmurando bajito. Miró fijamente afuera por la ventana, mirando la nieve cayendo delicadamente en la tierra. Iban a tener un hijo -un hijo de su sangre. Era emocionante -estaba emocionado y extasiado -y preocupado. Si algo pasaba, ¿entonces qué? Estaría devastado -Louis lo estaría, Abraham incluso más.

Se sentía egoísta.

Louis había pasado por muchas perdidas -Harry no tenía de que quejarse. Simplemente no quería que esta fuera una más. Louis merecía esto -nunca quiso apresurar un hijo porque cuando estuviera bien, el bebé vendría. Pero no sólo uno -serían dos, y así fue.

Harry cerró sus ojos, mimando los costados de Louis, respirando mucho más calmado cuando su omega se quedó dormido. Besó el costado del cuello de Louis, mirándolo descansar -Louis era hermoso -simplemente hermoso. Era suyo, pequeño -tierno y amable -Louis era el ser más bonito cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos -y cuando estaban cerrados, maravilloso, absolutamente maravilloso. Cuando Harry estaba en el ejército, le gustaba mirar las estrellas en la noche -cuando estaba deshidratado y veía agua -cuando pasaba días en la nieve y finalmente veía el sol -nada de eso se comparaba a esto. Louis había llegado con un paquete hecho sólo para él.

Sus suaves pestañas, ligeras, como si fueran hechas sólo para caer con tanta gentileza. Sus labios, pequeños y de un brillante color rosa -desde que se conocieron, estaban del mismo color. Su nariz delicada y sus mejillas ahora rellenas y suaves. Harry lo lamió ahí, provocando que Louis ronroneara suavemente. Lo hizo una y otra vez, mimando a su precioso omega -casi deseando gemir él mismo. Gracias a los dioses y los elementos por este día.

Harry quería correr incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba listo para caer por haber tenido tan larga carrera -y ejercicios. Quería cantar y bailar -llevar a Louis y a Abraham afuera por la nieve. Quería ir con cada persona y decir; ‘este es mi omega y está embarazado de gemelos’. Harry nunca había sido presumido, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaría presumir a Louis.

‘’Baba…’’ Abraham susurró.

Harry abrió sus ojos, mirando al niño con una sonrisa cansada. ‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

‘’¿Bebés son niños o niñas?’’

Harry se encogió suavemente de hombros, ahora en su punto máximo de calma. Acomodó cuidadosamente a Louis. ‘’No sé -pueden ser niñas, niños -un niño y una niña.’’

‘’¿Puede niño y niña?’’ Abraham mordió su labio, absorto en sus pensamientos. ‘’Okey, baba.’’ Se encorvó y besó el brazo de Harry, haciendo lo mismo a su madre. ‘’Juego en mi cuarto, baba.’’

‘’Buen chico -Abraham.’’

Abraham se dio la vuelta. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo -cuidando a mami, la casa.’’

Abraham inclinó su cabeza, limpiando sus ojos. ‘’Gracias, baba…’’

‘’Nunca había estado más orgulloso de alguien como lo estoy de ti, Abraham.’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’La enorme cantidad en la que haz crecido es tremenda y no puedo esperar para ver más.’’

Los labios de Abraham temblaron, puso sus dos manos al frente. Se veía justo como Harry lo recordaba, nervioso y tímido. ‘’Buen Abby…’’

‘’No,’’ Harry arrulló. ‘’gran Abby, gran.’’

‘’G-gran…’’ Sonrió. ‘’Te amo…’’

‘’Yo te amo a ti, Abraham, con todo mi corazón.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis.

Abraham miró con una dulce mirada, haciendo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-

‘’Louis.’’ Liam extendió sus brazos, yendo a la cama del omega. Se sentó, abrazando a Louis, acercándolo a él. ‘’Estás bien.’’

Louis asintió, sonriendo. ‘’Lo estoy -gracias por venir.’’

Liam tocó su rostro. ‘’Por supuesto.’’ Posó una mano en su estómago. ‘’Y estás embarazado.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, asintiendo al mismo tiempo en que Zayn llegó a la habitación. El alfa abrió ampliamente sus brazos. ‘’¡Un hijo!’’ Isaac corrió hacia la habitación, con Abraham siguiéndolo. Se sonó la nariz antes de pisotear sus piecitos.

“Frænka er ólétt!” Estornudó. ‘’¡Un bebé!’’ _(¡Tía está embarazado!)_

Abraham miró fijamente al pequeño omega. ‘’No un bebé -¡dos bebés! ¡Gemelos!’’

Liam miró rápidamente a Louis, con la boca abierta. ‘’¡Qué! ¿Dos? ¿Estás embarazado de gemelos?’’

Louis asintió con entusiasmo. ‘’Lo estoy.’’

Zayn alzó más alto sus brazos. ‘’¡Genial!’’ Aplaudió. ‘’¡Esto es increíble!’’

‘’Oh.’’ Harry secó su cabello, saliendo del baño. ‘’Hola, no sabía que estaban-‘’

Zayn lo abrazó fuertemente. ‘’¡Felicidades!’’ Le dio firmes palmaditas a la espalda de Harry. ‘’¡Gemelos!’’

Harry sonrió, frotando su cuello. ‘’Sí -gemelos.’’

‘’Tengo tres semanas.’’ Louis sonrió nerviosamente.

Liam sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Wow -tres.’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Todo da mucho miedo -aunque es muy emocionante.’’

‘’Los médicos, ¿qué dijeron?’’

Harry secó sus brazos. ‘’Su cuerpo pasará por mucho porque no está hecho para tener raza-puras.’’ Harry suspiró, sentándose en la cama. ‘’Tendrá que quedarse dentro principalmente durante los próximos dos meses.’’ Harry posó una mano en la pancita de Louis. ‘’Dicen que tiene suficiente espacio en su estómago para sostener a los bebés pero igual es mucho.’’

Liam hizo un puchero, tocando el muslo de Louis. ‘’Oh -bueno, está todo bien.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Esperan que todo vaya bien -estoy más expuesto a enfermedades pero dicen que los bebés deberían protegerme de ellas.’’

Zayn cruzó sus brazos. ‘’¿Te sientes mejor ahora?’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Sí, gracias.’’ Puso una mano encima de la de Harry. ‘’Harry y Abraham me han estado tratando como si no pudiera caminar.’’

Zayn sonrió. ‘’Suena bien.’’

‘’Frænka,’’ Isaac sonrió, corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Louis. ‘’¿el bebé será niño o niña?’’

‘’Pueden ser uno y uno -o ambos lo mismo.’’ Louis se rió cuando la boca del niño se abrió por completo.

Isaac miró rápidamente a Abraham. ‘’¡Hermana bebé y hermano bebé!’’

‘’Dijo pueden, Isaac.’’

Isaac hizo una mueca. ‘’¡Dos -hermano y hermana!’’

Abraham asintió emocionado. ‘’¡Baba dijo que puedo escoger los nombres!’’

‘’Oh, oh.’’ Isaac tosió. ‘’¡Escoge -escoge algo bonito!’’

‘’No sé.’’ Abraham había estado pensando mucho esos días, preguntándole a Harry cómo deletrear cosas como; ‘tostada, galletas y elote’, todas las cosas que le gustaban mucho.

‘’Abraham,’’ Liam se enderezó. ‘’cuando los lobos escogemos un nombre, pensamos primero en qué queremos que signifique y luego buscamos un nombre con ese significado.’’

Abraham agachó la cabeza, confundido.

‘’Hm,’’ Zayn se sentó en el suelo. ‘’un ejemplo; Isaac fue nuestro primer hijo. Queríamos que su nombre significara algo muy especial -queríamos ponerle Aaron.’’

‘’Aaron,’’ Isaac sacó su lengua. ‘’¡ew!’’

Zayn se rió. ‘’Significa montaña de fortaleza. Cuando Liam estaba en parto, tu baba estaba ahí -él dijo algo, hasta el día de hoy no sé que fue; pero dijo algo que nos hizo reír -Liam se rió durante toda la cirugía.’’

Liam asintió. ‘’Lo hice.’’

‘’Nos reímos y reímos -así que cuando nos preguntaron cómo queríamos nombrar a nuestro hijo, escogimos Isaac. ¿Sabes qué significa Isaac?’’

Abraham mordió su labio, sonriendo. ‘’¿Risa?’’

‘’Bien.’’ Zayn sonrió. ‘’Significa ‘él se rié’. Le quedó muy bien -es muy feliz y siempre se está riendo.’’

Abraham miró a Isaac, luego a su madre. ‘’Mami -escojo buen nombre para los bebés.’’

A Louis le dio mucha ternura. ‘’Sé que lo harás.’’

-

Harry deslizó la esponja por debajo de la espalda de Louis, apretando para sacar el agua caliente por encima de sus hombros. Sonrió mientras pasaba la prenda rosa por su pecho, bajando hasta su pancita. ‘’Gemelos.’’

Louis murmuró, deteniendo la mano de Harry para que dejara de moverla. ‘’¿Estás asustado?’’

Harry mordió su labio superior. ‘’Lo estoy.’’

Louis asintió en silencio. Se inclinó hacia atrás. ‘’¿Qué si -no lo logran?’’ Miró a Harry por entre sus pestañas húmedas. ‘’¿Me dejarás?’’

Harry dejó caer la prenda sobre el agua. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas. ‘’¿De verdad crees que te dejaré?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis jugó con el agua. ‘’Pero -quiero escucharte diciéndolo.’’

‘’Nunca te dejaré -lo prometo.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’¿Y si yo no lo logro?’’

Harry resopló, rodando sus ojos. ‘’Omega.’’

‘’¡Lo siento!’’ Louis se enderezó, agarrando las manos de Harry. ‘’Por favor -lo siento -sólo -estoy asustado.

Harry puso una mano en su boca, apretando sus labios. ‘’No morirás.’’

Louis hizo un puchero con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

‘’¿Me crees?’’

‘’Lo hago, pero la muerte es algo que no puedes controlar.’’

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, irritado. ‘’No me importa -no morirás, ¿me escuchas?’’

Louis asintió con miedo, bajando rápidamente la mirada. ‘’Sí, alfa.’’

Harry se acomodó en su lugar, con sus rodillas dobladas. ‘’No estoy tratando de molestarte -sólo -no quiero escuchar algo así.’’ Louis asintió. Harry suspiró. ‘’Camelia, mírame.’’ Louis tragó saliva antes de mirarlo directamente. Harry le dio una gentil sonrisa. ‘’No morirás y nuestros hijos no morirán.’’

Louis rozó su nariz con su mano húmeda, antes de colocarla sobre su pancita. ‘’Te creo.’’

‘’¿Alguna vez te he mentido?’’

‘’Sí.’’

Harry se rió bajito entre dientes. ‘’¿Alguna vez te he mentido sobre algo serio?’’

‘’Nunca, alfa.’’

‘’¿Entonces por qué lo haría ahora -hm?’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente, frotando sus ojos. ‘’No lo harías.’’

Harry se acomodó, inclinándose sobre la tina. ‘’¿Puedo tener un beso?’’ Louis asintió tímidamente, besando a Harry por un largo rato, presionando sus frentes, juntándolas. ‘’Tendremos gemelos y los criaremos juntos. Serán hermosos -tendrán tus ojos, o tal vez los míos.’’ Harry agarró un vasito, recogiendo algo de agua. ‘’Abraham escogerá un nombre.’’ Louis se rió en cuanto Harry vertió el agua sobre él. ‘’Abraham tratará de criarlos también -tendremos buenas personas a su alrededor. Serán hechos para nosotros.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’Quiero una niña.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’Una niña sería lindo.’’

‘’Tal vez dos niñas.’’ Harry sonrió, poniéndose de pie para agarrar la toalla de Louis.

‘’Hm,’’ Louis bostezó, estirándose para cerrar la tina. ‘’sería lindo -siento que tendré otro niño.’’

‘’¿Lo crees?’’ Harry secó cuidadosamente su cabello. ‘’Yo siento que tendremos niñas.’’

Louis mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo. ‘’¿Posiblemente uno y uno?’’

Harry besó su nariz. ‘’Lo que sea estará bien para mí, los amaré de igual manera.’’ Ayudó con cuidado a Louis para que se levantara, secándolo gentilmente. ‘’Abraham quiere un hermano y una hermana -aunque más una hermana.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis suspiró alegremente, dándose la vuelta para que Harry pudiera secar su espalda. ‘’Estará muy decepcionado si no hay una ‘hermana bebé’.’’

Harry sostuvo la mano de Louis en cuanto dio un paso afuera de la tina. Envolvió la larga toalla a su alrededor. ‘’Cree que pondremos de regreso al niño y escogeremos una niña en su lugar.’’ Louis se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Harry lo llevó a su habitación; cuidadosamente lo recostó en la cama. ‘’Secaré tus pies, mi amor.’’

Louis removió los dedos de sus pies. ‘’Gracias.’’

Harry besó su estómago, dejando sus labios ahí por largos segundos. ‘’Mm, estoy tan feliz -nunca me había sentido así de bien en toda mi vida. Es como si alguien me estuviera compensando con algo que no merezco.’’ Giró su cabeza, apoyándola en el estómago de Louis. ‘’Tengo una pareja -un hijo y dos viniendo. Tengo de vuelta a mi familia -y una nueva. Nunca habría creído esto -aún no lo hago.’’

Louis pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de Harry. ‘’Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado de Abraham, fue el peor día de mi vida.’’

Harry alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. ‘’¿El peor?’’

Lous asintió. ‘’Sí, el peor.’’ Sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Había tenido tantos antes de él -todos murieron; no sobrevivieron ni dos meses. Cuando me embaracé, recé y recé para que él no muriera. Le rogué a los dioses para que Abraham viviera. Fue el único embarazo en el que CJ no me pegó.’’ Alzó la mirada al techo. ‘’Nunca supe por qué -no me importó porque era lindo conmigo. Después del segundo mes,’’ Louis le sonrió a la nada. ‘’él seguía vivo y yo sólo sabía -sabía que este era. Cuando nació -lloré y lloré -estaba tan feliz. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.’’

Louis agachó la mirada. ‘’Cuando -cuando Luke me dijo que estaba embarazado -sentí que estaba volviendo a vivir el peor día de mi vida. No estabas ahí, estoy enfermo -ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazado -pude haberlos lastimado o no haberles dado suficiente amor mientras se estaban formando.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Pero luego estuviste ahí -y estabas sonriendo y yo estaba tan feliz sólo por verte sonreír. No tenías que decir ni una palabra -lo sabía, sabía que iba a estar bien. A veces necesito una confirmación, necesito saber -pero -pero contigo,’’ Lamió sus labios. ‘’Sé que siempre estaré bien.’’

Harry se puso de pie, recostándose en la cama a un lado de Louis. Lo abrazó cerca de su pecho, envolviendo su pierna alrededor de la de Louis. ‘’Siempre estaremos bien, Camelia. Hay una frase que escuché de un alfa hablando mientras estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’’El dolor que haz estado sintiendo no se puede comparar con la alegría que viene’.’’ Louis sorbió su nariz, comenzando a temblar por el frío. Harry inhaló. ‘’Nuestra alegría finalmente está aquí -debemos mantenerla mientras esté con nosotros.’’ Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. ‘’Estamos aquí, Abraham está aquí y nuestros hijos estarán bien.’’

Louis asintió, acurrucando su nariz contra el pecho de Harry. ‘’Gracias, alfa.’’

Harry levantó su rostro. ‘’Te amo y amo a mi familia. No importa lo que pase, estaremos bien.’’ Tocó el cuello de Louis con su palma plana. ‘’E incluso si pasamos por dolor-‘’

‘’No se comparará con la alegría que viene.’’

Harry sonrió, sus hoyuelos mostrándose lentamente. Besó a su omega, con ternura, apretando el agarre a su alrededor. ‘’Sí, omega, no lo hará.’’

-

Louis lloró, enderezándose en su lugar. ‘’Alfa…’’ Se rodó sobre un lado, corriendo de la cama directo al inodoro. Louis vomitó por un rato, despidiéndose de la sopa que había tenido, antes de que todo se detuviera. Se recostó en las frías baldosas, llorando en el suelo. Louis había tenido una pesadilla y esto -y su fiebre -no estaban ayudando. Sollozó, jadeando en seco unas cuantas veces, antes de sentarse y apoyarse contra la pared.

Louis tomó profundas bocanadas de aire, abrazándose a sí mismo. ‘’¡Alfa!’’ Gruñó, dejándose caer a un lado.

‘’¡Omega!’’

Louis chilló cuando escuchó a Harry afuera del baño, disparando su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando Harry la aventó. Alzó sus brazos, llorando. ‘’Necesito agua…’’

Harry lo cargó rápidamente, llevándolo de regreso a la cama. Usó la húmeda prenda de la mesita de a lado para limpiar su sudor. ‘’Okey, okey -sólo un momento.’’ Harry limpió gentilmente su boca, posando su larga mano sobre la frente de Louis. ‘’Maldición, tu fiebre regresó.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Regresaré con agua -el médico llegará pronto, Camelia, quédate tranquilo.’’

Louis asintió sosteniendo su estómago. Cerró sus ojos, usando el edredón para secarse las lágrimas. El omega trató de respirar, justo como el médico le había dicho la semana pasada. Rozó su hinchada pancita, suspirando cuando Abraham asomó su cabeza.

‘’Mami…’’ El niño susurró, corriendo hacia él. Extendió una botella de agua. ‘’Agua de baba.’’ A Louis se le dificultó sentarse y Abraham hizo lo mejor que pudo para ayudarlo. El pequeño abrió la botella, derramando algo en el suelo. ‘’Lo siento -perdón, mami.’’

‘’No importa, bebé.’’ Louis agarró la botella con agradecimiento, tomando pequeños sorbos, justo como se le fue dicho. La cabeza de Louis se rodó a un lado, lágrimas perdidas se derramaban una que otra vez. Miró hacia la ventana. ‘’Bebé, ¿puedes abrir -la ventana por mami?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham salió corriendo de la habitación, regresando después de un momento con la escalerita de Isaac. La colocó a un lado de la ventana, usándola para quitarle la llave. ‘’Abierto, mami.’’ Corrió de regreso, entrando a la cama. Miró la parte superior desnuda del cuerpo de Louis, mirando fijamente su pancita. ‘’Bebés están siendo malos con mami.’’

Louis se rió, amando cada vez que Abraham iba a asegurarse que estuviera bien. El pequeño siempre lo hacía reír. ‘’No lo son, precioso. De hecho están ayudando a mami a mantenerme seguro.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Haciendo enfermar a mami.’’

‘’No, corazón -el aire me enferma. Ellos se aseguran de que no me ponga súper enfermo.’’

Abraham tocó el estómago de Louis. ‘’Tengan a salvo a mami.’’ Posó su oreja contra el estómago de Louis, esperando una respuesta. ‘’Dicen okey, mami.’’

Louis murmuró, bajando su botella. Tocó la mejilla de Abraham. ‘’¿Lo dijeron, precioso?’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Sonrió, su cabeza comenzaba a doler pero su temperatura se sentía mucho mejor ahora que la ventana estaba abierta. Evitó llorar en frente de Abby, porque su hijo iba a comenzar a no querer a sus hermanos. Cada vez que algo pasaba o que Louis estaba llorando, todos le decían; ‘son sólo los bebés -oh, es por los bebés’. Abraham era extremadamente protector, también se ponía realmente enojado ante las cosas que no podía controlar.

Abraham se puso de pie en la cama, besando la sien de Louis. ‘’Baba está hablando con el doctor -¡el bueno!’’

‘’¿Luke?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abrazó la cabeza de Louis. ‘’No quiere que mami llore.’’

Louis sonrió, abrazando de vuelta a su hijo. ‘’Cuánto te amo, Abby, eres el mejor niño de todo el mundo. Me cuidas tan bien -me haces muy feliz.’’

‘’Tengo que -cuando -cuando yo estaba triste, mami siempre me ponía feliz incluso cuando mami estaba triste. Y -y cuando tengo moretones -y rasguños, mami me da besos y abrazos.’’ Hizo un puchero. ‘’No -no veo moretones y rasguños en mami pero mami igual está lastimado.’’ Se sentó, señalando el pequeño estómago extendido de Louis. ‘’Ahí -creo, mami, creo que hermana bebé y hermano bebé quieren salir ya y están demasiado emocionados. ¿Recuerdas -recuerdas cuando yo estaba muy feliz y vomité? Creo que están muy felices y hacen que mami esté muy emocionado.’’

Louis se rió sobre su mano, eventualmente se convirtió en un fuerte llanto. Atrajo a Abraham a su regazo, llorando sobre la playera del pequeño. ‘’Me haces tan feliz.’’

‘’Omega,’’ Harry entró rápidamente con Luke detrás. Se sentó en la cama, posando una mano en su espalda. ‘’¿qué pasa?’’

Louis sostuvo más cerca a Abraham. ‘’Nada.’’ Sonrió, con sus ojos llorosos. ‘’No me siento bien -pero Abraham me hizo sentir mucho mejor.’’

Luke sonrió, bajando su bolso. Louis alzó la mirada cuando otros dos alfas entraron. Luke alzó sus dos manos. ‘’Por favor, tranquilo, omega. Se unieron para checarte.’’

Louis asintió, limpiando su rostro con la sábana. Abraham mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su madre. ‘’Más doctores.’’

‘’Sí, Abraham.’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Verán a mami y se asegurarán de que los bebés estén bien y que mami esté bien.’’ Extendió sus brazos, apartando a Abraham del regazo de Louis. ‘’Nos sentaremos en la silla y esperaremos, ¿okey?’’

Abraham masticó sobre su labio, nervioso. ‘’No hagan llorar a mami -o baba les pegará.’’

Harry lo meció. ‘’Abraham, no digas eso.’’

Luke se rió. ‘’Confía en mí, Abraham, te creo.’’ Miró a Louis. ‘’Hola, omega, ¿cómo te sientes?’’

Louis frotó el edredón contra su mejilla. ‘’No muy bien -he estado vomitando y mi cabeza está comenzando a doler.’’ Chilló suavemente. ‘’Tengo fiebre pero el abrir la ventana ayudó.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Luke se sentó en el borde de la cama. ‘’Este es Mark y este es John.’’ Los dos hicieron una reverencia. ‘’Están aquí para checarte y asegurar que tus hijos son raza-pura. También te tomarán unas cuantas pruebas de sangre.’’

Louis asintió lentamente, mirando de reojo a Harry cada par de segundos. ‘’Okey.’’

‘’Me aseguraré de que tengas comida antes y después de tomar las pruebas.’’ Tocó el rostro de Louis y Louis gimió ante el frío. Luke apartó su mano cuando Harry gruñó. Miró hacia atrás rápidamente. ‘’Mis disculpas.’’

Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’Estoy caliente, alfa…’’

Harry apartó la mirada y Abraham cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Baba te va a pegar.’’

-

‘’Así que,’’ John aplaudió alegremente. ‘’definitivamente vas a tener raza-puras, algo que ya sabíamos, pero igual nos alegra estar en lo correcto.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Es asombroso que vayas a tener gemelos.’’

‘’¿Son niño y niña?’’ Gritó Abraham desde las piernas de Harry.

‘’Aún no lo sabemos. Mary será la que les diga si desean saberlo.’’ Habló Mark. ‘’Pero están sanos y creciendo al ritmo correcto.’’

Louis comió de su tacita de compota de manzana. ‘’Un alivio.’’

Luke sonrió. ‘’¿Te sientes mejor?’’

‘’Sí, mucho mejor.’’

‘’El medicamento que te di trabaja mucho más rápido en tu cuerpo que en el de un lobo. Cuando lo tomes, debe ser en una pequeña dosis.’’

Louis asintió, terminando su vaso. Miró a Harry. ‘’Buenas noticias.’’

Harry había estado inquieto y molesto todo el tiempo -no le gustaba que tantos alfas estuvieran pinchando y picando a su omega -especialmente mientras estaba desnudo. ‘’Mhm.’’

Louis hizo un puchero. ‘’Para.’’ Alzó sus brazos cuando John le quitó la intravenosa. ‘’Ven.’’

Harry se levantó con Abraham, sentándose a un lado de Louis. Besó su frente. ‘’Estoy aquí.’’

‘’No te enojes.’’ Louis suspiró con cansancio. ‘’Nuestros bebés están sanos y a salvo.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Tienes razón.’’ Miró de reojo a los tres médicos que hablaban alegremente entre ellos. ‘’Eso no cambiará cómo me siento sobre alguien tocándote -especialmente donde mis ojos pertenecen, y sólo mis ojos.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos. ‘’Vivirás.’’ Le sonrió a Abraham. ‘’Los doctores dicen que los bebés van muy bien, precioso.’’

Abraham aplaudió. ‘’¡Yey!’’ Saludó al estómago de Louis con su mano. ‘’¡Buen trabajo, hermana bebé -hermano bebé!’’

Luke miró de regreso. ‘’Realmente quiere una hermana y un hermano.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry habló. ‘’sobretodo una hermana.’’

Luke se arrodilló al nivel de los ojos de Abraham. ‘’¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros, nerviosamente agarrando la camisa de Harry. ‘’No sé.’’

‘’Ya veo,’’ Luke sonrió. ‘’bueno, debe ser algo muy especial -tienes el trabajo de escoger dos nombres.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Lo sé.’’ Miró a Harry. ‘’A baba no le gusta elote.’’

Harry suspiró fuertemente. ‘’Elote es un elote -no es un nombre para un bebé.’’

‘’Pero -¡pero dijiste que algo lindo y elote es lindo, baba!’’

Harry presionó dos dedos en el puente de su nariz. ‘’El elote sabe bien -no es un lindo nombre para un hijo.’’

Abraham miró de regreso a Luke. ‘’Me gusta elote.’’ Su cabeza salió disparada hacia la puerta. ‘’Isa.’’ Se removió fuera del regazo de Harry. ‘’¡Baba -Isa está aquí!’’

Harry se puso de pie, escuchando a Zayn. ‘’Lo está, ve a saludarlos.’’

Luke miró a Abraham corriendo por la puerta. ‘’Él -él es mestizo, ¿correcto?’’

‘’Lo es.’’ Habló Louis, ahora en su segunda compota de manzana.

Luke mordió su labio. ‘’Sus sentidos -están muy intensificados.’’

Harry asintió seriamente. ‘’Abraham tiene sentidos extremadamente agudos.’’

‘’Hm,’’ El alfa miró a los otros dos. ‘’debemos irnos pero, ¿hay algún día en el que podamos regresar y hacerle unas pruebas a Abraham?’’

Louis gruñó, obteniendo la atención de toda la habitación. ‘’No le harán pruebas a mi hijo.’’

‘’Nada doloroso, omega, sólo son pruebas para medir su velocidad y sus reflejos.’’

‘’Ya las he hecho -Abraham es algo rápido, igual su madre.’’

Louis bajó su segunda taza vacía. ‘’Mientras yo esté ahí.’’

‘’Probablemente tenga que ser afuera.’’

Louis parpadeó hacia el doctor, cansado y aburrido. ‘’Mientras yo esté ahí, dije.’’

-

‘’Bueno, empecemos con lo que te gusta.’’ Liam pulsó su celular mientras los niños estaban parados sobre él. ‘’Piensa en algo.’’

‘’¡Algo bueno!’’ Gritó Isaac. ‘’Algo especial.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Algo importante -como -una flor, ¡porque mami es una flor!’’

Liam se rió, tecleando la palabra ‘flor’. ‘’¿Qué hay de Daisy?’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¡Came-lia!’’

‘’Bueno, ese es el apodo de tu madre. ¿Qué si baba le habla a tu madre pero tu hermana va en su lugar?’’

Abraham pensó en aquello. ‘’No Came-lia.’’

‘’¿Qué hay de Iris?’’

‘’¡No, mama, tiene que ser especial!’’

Liam resopló. ‘’Estoy intentando…’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Tal vez no una flor, ¿algo más?’’

Abraham se sentó, pensando. ‘’Hermana y hermano bebé llegarán pronto y no tendremos nombre.’’ Hizo un puchero. ‘’Mami quiere que salgan.’’

Isaac se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo la mano del pequeño. ‘’Vendrán pronto -¡escojamos un nombre rápido!’’

‘’No, si quieren que sea especial entonces debe tomar tiempo.’’ Habló Liam. ‘’Tienes unos cuatro meses para decidir.’’

‘’¡Cuatro -cuatro meses!’’ Isaac se dejó caer hacia atrás. ‘’¡Tanto!’’

‘’Bueno, nada se hace de una noche a otra. Toma tiempo.’’

‘’Me gusta elote.’’ Abraham pisoteó. ‘’Quiero ponerle elote a hermano bebé.’’

Liam se rió. ‘’Eso no es un nombre para un bebé, Abraham.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Por qué no, mama? ¡No te burles de Abby!’’ Abrazó a su amigo. ‘’Está bien, Abby, también me gusta elote.’’

Liam mordió su labio. ‘’Tal vez -hay un nombre -oh, ¿como Cornelius?’’ _(Elote en inglés es ‘corn’ por eso la similitud con el nombre **Corn** elius.)_

Abraham sonrió ampliamente. ‘’¡Sí!’’

Isaac no sonrió. ‘’Suena -okey… ¡pero no súper especial, mama!’’

‘’Hm…’’ Liam miró su celular. ‘’Elote es -difícil.’’

‘’Baba dice que es fácil hacerlo.’’

Liam se rió fuertemente. ‘’Eres muy gracioso, Abraham.’’ Le dio su celular al alfa. ‘’Ahí hay listas de nombres y significados. Puedes buscar un nombre, yo tomaré una siesta -¿okey?’’

‘’Gracias, Liam.’’ Abraham agarró el celular. ‘’Sé como escribir elote y tostada.’’

Isaac posó su cabeza en el hombro de Abraham. ‘’Okey.’’

-

‘’¡Baba! ¡Baba!’’ Abraham alzó el celular hacia Harry. ‘’¡Lee -lee por favor!’’

‘’Sh,’’ Harry habló en voz baja. ‘’mami está descansando.’’ Cerró la puerta de su habitación. ‘’¿Qué es?’’

Abraham estaba radiante. ‘’Veo el nombre elote.’’

Harry tomó el celular del niño quien se estaba meciendo en emoción. ‘’¿Dónde?’’

‘’¡Ahí!’’

‘’Sh,’’ Harry miró. ‘’perteneciente al maíz…’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Demetrius.’’ Se rió. ‘’Esto es algo…’’

‘’¡Significa que es elote!’’

‘’Silencio, silencio.’’ Harry lo leyó una vez más. ‘’Perteneciente al maíz -¿puedes decir Demetrius?’’

‘’De -mi -demi…’’ Abraham gruñó. ‘’No pero -¡pero puedo aprender, baba!’’

‘’Okey, practica y le preguntaremos a mami qué opina del nombre.’’

-

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham susurró, mirando hacia atrás donde estaba Isaac. ‘’Dime si baba viene.’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Me quedaré vigilando.’’ Se quedó parado derecho, con sus brazos a sus costados.

Abraham cerró la puerta, caminando en puntitas hasta la cama de su madre. ‘’¿Mami…?’’

Louis se hizo bolita hacia un lado, respirando pesadamente. Abraham mordió su labio, tocando el rostro de su madre. ‘’Perdón, mami…’’ Se dio la vuelta y regreso de puntitas hacia la puerta.

‘’¡No -no! ¡Nadie está -uf!’’ Isaac se cayó en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta. Alzó una ceja hacia Abraham.

‘’¿Qué dije?’’

‘’No -no desperté a mami.’’ Abraham cubrió sus ojos. ‘’No lo hice baba…’’

Harry miró a Louis quien seguía profundamente dormido. Cargó a Abraham y arrastró hacia afuera a Isaac de igual manera en cuanto el omega se agarró a su pierna. ‘’Dije que no entraras a nuestro cuarto.’’

Abraham lloró fuertemente sobre los brazos de Harry. ‘’¡Quiero a mami!’’

Harry bajó la mirada cuando Isaac le golpeó sus pies. ‘’¡Hacer llorar a Abby!’’

‘’No me pegues, ve a tu habitación.’’

Isaac gruñó. ‘’¡No!’’

Harry resopló, bajando a Abraham y deteniéndolo antes de que subiera las escaleras. Frotó sus sienes, cansado. Había estado fuera de la casa -construyendo su propia casa -cuidando a Louis -todo por Louis (gracias a Dios por la ayuda de Liam). Louis dormía la mayor parte del día, enfermándose en diferentes momentos del día -vomitando en medio de la noche, llorando -chillando -haciendo que el cabello de Harry cayera uno por uno.

No había dormido -Abraham había estado extremadamente necesitado esas dos semanas. Louis no podía cargarlo tanto, incluso ni bajar las escaleras algunas veces -algo a lo que Abraham estaba muy acostumbrado que pudiera hacer. Abraham, ante cada oportunidad, estaba despertando a Louis para hablar con su madre -para preguntarle cómo se sentía. Era lindo pero luego Louis estaba llorando segundos después porque no podía volver a dormir.

Sus emociones habían estado en una montaña rusa. Mary dijo que eso era normal y en dos semanas más, debería estar mucho mejor. Los niveles de estrés de Harry estaban muy altos -extremadamente altos. Trató de darle atención a Abraham -se aseguró de leerle en la noche y se aseguró de estar para él en la mañana. Tomó una hora de cada día para hablar con él, llevarlo afuera y jugar. Jugó con sus rompecabezas y le dio amor, pero Harry comenzaba a secarse.

Abraham había estado siendo un desastre toda la semana pasada, llorando constantemente -gritando y tirando sus puñitos mientras Harry se mantenía completamente calmado -pero su calma se estaba agotando. Realmente no ayudaba que Isaac se hubiera puesto de su lado, metiendo a escondidas a Abraham a su habitación -defendiéndolo, gritando de regreso -teniendo ideas malvadas para atormentar a Harry sin que lo supieran.

‘’¡Quiero a mami, por favor!’’ Gritó Abraham, tratando de correr otra vez. Soltó patadas cuando Harry lo recogió.

Isaac atacó a Harry, pateando su pierna. ‘’¡Abajo, abajo!’’

‘’Debes estar loco.’’ Liam miró a su hijo quien dejó de patear al instante. Abraham se puso flácido, mirando directamente a Liam. Liam entrecerró sus ojos, su estómago estaba muy largo y faltaban sólo dos semanas antes de que estallara. ‘’Ven aquí.’’

Isaac chilló, corriendo hacia su madre. Agachó su cabeza. ‘’Mama…’’

“Ekki orð.” Liam le gruñó e Isaac chilló, dando pasos hacia atrás con miedo. ‘’Es tu tío, ¿haz perdido la cabeza?’’ Isaac estaba visiblemente temblando, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos marrones. Liam se inclinó hacia abajo. ‘’Si tú vuelves, una vez más,’’ Gritó Liam. ‘’a pegarle a tu tío, mejor que te conviertas en lobo y corras porque estaré detrás de ti, ¿skilur þú mig?” _(Ni una palabra) (¿Me entendiste?)_

Isaac asintió.

Liam sostuvo su rostro con una mano. ‘’¿Skilur þú mig?”

‘’¡Sí, mama!’’

Liam dio un paso hacia atrás. ‘’Estás castigado -si veo que tocas un juguete -un libro de colorear, la televisión, espero que valga la pena no sentarte por un largo tiempo.’’

Isaac se estremeció cuando Liam pasó a su lado. ‘’Ve a tu habitación y si Louis se despierta -no me encargaré de ti, tu padre lo hará.’’

Isaac lloró, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

“¿Hvað sagði ég? ¡Ekki hljóð!” (¡¿Qué he dicho?! ¡Ni un sonido!)

Isaac cubrió su boca por todo su recorrido hacia las escaleras. Liam miró a Abraham. ‘’Es tu padre -necesitas respetarlo. Si tu madre fuera a despertarse y te viera así, estaría muy decepcionado de ti.’’ Agarró a Abraham, apartándolo de Harry y lo bajó al suelo. ‘’Te haz comportado muy mal, estoy decepcionado de ti. Tu padre está muy cansado, tu madre está embarazado -suficientes gritos. Serás un hermano mayor pronto, debes portarte como uno.’’

Abraham estaba temblando violentamente.

‘’Ve a sentarte y quédate ahí.’’

Abraham se arrastró hasta el sillón, sin moverse por un momento. Miró hacia atrás donde estaba Liam. ‘’L- siento…’’

‘’No soy al que le debes pedir disculpas. Siéntate.’’ Abraham le hizo caso con un pequeño sollozo. Liam suspiró. ‘’Harry, no dejes que los niños te hagan esto.’’

Harry se encogió de hombros. ‘’Estoy cansado, Liam. No me siento bien como para estar regañando ahora mismo -acabo de regresar a casa para checar a Louis y ahora debo salir otra vez.’’

Liam agarró sus brazos. ‘’Sé que es exhausto pero pronto tendrás dos hijos más y te prometo, no será más fácil. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela -estamos aquí.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Gracias, Liam.’’

Abraham alzó su mano. ‘’¿Baba…?’’

Harry se giró. ‘’¿Qué?’’

Abraham chilló. ‘’Lo siento -estoy siendo malo.’’

‘’Sí, Abraham, estás siendo malo.’’

El niño lloró, cubriendo su rostro. ‘’¡Yo -sólo -quiero estar con mami!’’

Harry caminó hasta él, poniéndose en cuclillas. ‘’Abraham, mami va a tener dos bebés -yo estoy construyendo nuestra casa. Esto,’’ Miró su alrededor. ‘’es temporal, esto pertenece a Liam y Zayn -estoy construyendo donde ahora viviremos nosotros y ahora debo incluir otros espacios para las habitaciones de tus hermanos. Estoy muy exhausto -mami está incluso más, y sé que igual tú. Debes permanecer tranquilo y tener paciencia con nosotros -ambos estamos tratando muy fuerte y cuando te portas tan mal, sólo lo empeora. Necesito que seas un niño grande -un alfa grande. Necesito que me ayudes a mí y a mami. ¿Entiendes?’’

Abraham limpió sus ojos con la parte superior de su playera. ‘’Entiendo.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis lo llamó, bajando las escaleras. Apretó un poco más los cordones de su bata, con su mano posada sobre su estómago hinchado. ‘’¿Abby?’’ Caminó hasta la puerta trasera, asomándose por la ligera escarcha de la ventana. ‘’¿Abraham?’’

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham tomó una grande bocanada de aire, abrazando las piernas de Louis. Respiró sobre el olor de su madre. ‘’Te extraño mucho.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Oh, Abby. Perdón por haber estado en la cama todo este tiempo.’’ Se sentó sobre el suelo, tocando el cabello de su hijo. ‘’Dios, tu cabello ha crecido -cómo no me di cuenta.’’

Abraham lo tocó. ‘’A baba le gusta.’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Murmuró. ‘’Bueno, mami ahora se siente mucho mejor y me encantaría pasar este día contigo.’’

Abraham rodeó el cuello de Louis con sus brazos. ‘’Por favor…’’

‘’Mi bebé.’’ Arrulló, atrayendo a Abraham a su regazo. ‘’Dime, ¿qué haz estado haciendo?’’

‘’He sido malo, mami -baba está cansado y Liam estaba molesto conmigo.’’

Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Quiero a mami pero -pero baba dice que mami necesita dormir.’’

‘’¿Y no le hiciste caso?’’

‘’No…’’

‘’No creo que eso haya sido muy lindo, Abby. ¿Te disculpaste?’’

‘’Lo hice.’’ Frotó sus ojos. ‘’Creo que baba sigue molesto -no me dio besos en la noche.’’

Louis frotó la espalda de Abraham. ‘’No lo creo, seguro sólo estaba demasiado cansado. Baba llegó muy tarde anoche.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Estoy siendo niño grande, mami.’’

‘’Bien, precioso.’’ Sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Sé que estás intentándolo demasiado -y sé que estás acostumbrado a que yo siempre esté ahí y siempre lo estaré. Pero, por favor recuerda,’’ Posó la mano de Abraham sobre su estómago. ‘’tus hermanos están aquí -deben ser tratados con mucha amabilidad y ser muy bien cuidados. Ellos me están cuidando igual.’’

Abraham tocó las mejillas de Louis. ‘’Buenos hermana y hermano bebé.’’

‘’Sí, Abby. Cuando nazcan, baba y yo no podremos estar siempre jugando o estar tanto tiempo contigo. Siempre estaremos aquí, pero los bebés necesitarán nuestra atención.’’

Abraham bajó la mirada. ‘’¿Me -me seguirás amando, mami?’’

‘’Tú eres mi primer bebé, Abraham -tú y yo hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te amaré.’’

Abby besó la nariz de Louis. ‘’Y mami es mi mejor amigo.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Louis le hizo cosquillas sobre sus costados. ‘’Siempre estaré aquí para ti, incluso si tengo cien bebés.’’

Abraham se rió. ‘’¿Cien?’’

‘’Incluso con cien, precioso -prométeme que darás tu mayor esfuerzo en ayudar a baba. Y no debes olvidar que baba es tu papi -necesita tu respeto porque él siempre te respeta. Escucha, te ama y te enseña. Tienes que respetarlo, prométemelo.’’

‘’Lo prometo, mami.’’

-

Abraham tocó la puerta de la oficina, obteniendo la atención de Harry. ‘’Abraham,’’ Harry escribió algo debajo. ‘’pasa.’’

Abraham se le acercó lentamente con un tembloroso pedazo de papel en su mano. Cuidadosamente lo acomodó en el escritorio antes de retroceder.

Harry lo recogió, entrecerrando los ojos ante las palabras mal escritas de un crayón verde. ‘’Baba, mami -elote…’’ Inclinó su cabeza, tratando de leer. ‘’Dios, necesitamos conseguirte un tutor.’’ Harry se rió, dándole la vuelta al papel. Mordió su labio ante un feo dibujo de él con Abraham y Louis -y algo que parecían ser su hermano y su hermana en una cuna -y también, probablemente, una oreja hecha de elote. Lo bajó, mirando a su hijo. ‘’¿Qué es esto?’’

Abraham tragó fuertemente con su cabeza agachada. ‘’Una carta para baba.’’

‘’¿Una carta para mí?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Porque -porque te amo.’’

Harry rió disimuladamente, haciéndose hacia atrás sobre su asiento. ‘’Ven aquí, alfa -mi niño hermoso.’’ Abraham corrió hacia él. ‘’Hoy mami, tú y yo haremos un picnic. ¿Te gustaría?’’

Abraham asintió sobre el cuello de Harry. El alfa lo meció suavemente, eventualmente quedándose dormido en la silla -y Abraham durmiéndose un poco después.

-

‘’Escogí Demi -Demetrius, mami.’’

‘’Wow.’’ Louis bajó la mitad de su sándwich. ‘’Un nombre muy fuerte. ¿Y qué significa?’’

‘’Significa elote.’’

Harry frotó el estómago de Louis con ambas manos. ‘’No significa eso. Significa perteneciente al maíz.’’

Abraham terminó su chocolate caliente. ‘’Elote.’’

Louis se rió, inclinándose hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra Harry. ‘’Me encanta.’’ Aplaudió. ‘’¿Y si es una niña?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros. ‘’Aún no sé, mami.’’

‘’Bueno, los dos serán regalos de los ángeles.’’

Abraham apretó sus labios. ‘’Regalo… regalo…’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’Baba, ¿por qué estamos en el patio?’’

‘’Mami no puede estar con mucha gente alrededor por un rato así que si desea salir, sólo puede ser aquí. Una semana más y todo estará bien.’’

Abraham asintió lentamente. ‘’Oh, okey.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Mami, te ves hermoso.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’Gracias, Abby.’’

‘’Se llama resplandor del embarazo, Abraham.’’

‘’Respandor de embarazo.’’

‘’Resplandor.’’

‘’Resplandor.’’

‘’Bien.’’ Harry besó el cuello de Louis. ‘’Abraham, en dos días iremos al hospital, para que podamos ver a los bebés.’’

La mandíbula de Abraham se cayó. ‘’¡Ver los bebés!’’

‘’Sí.’’

Se puso de pie. ‘’¿Ver -como -como verlos, baba? ¿Vienen a casa?’’

‘’No, aún debemos esperar unos cuantos meses. La pancita de mami será igual de grande que la de Liam.’’

Abraham movió sus pequeños pies, pisoteando alegremente. ‘’¡Yey! ¡Bebés -bebés!’’

Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Que niño tan dulce -creo que está más emocionado que nosotros.’’

Louis miró a su hijo con ojos de corazón. ‘’Sí que es un niño muy dulce.’’

-

‘’Hola… hola, soy su padre…’’ Harry susurró sobre el estómago de Louis. ‘’Los veré muy pronto.’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Te amarán, como Abraham.’’

‘’Quiero ser un buen padre para ellos igual.’’ Tocó el redondo estómago de Louis. Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Se están formando -no puedo esperar para en verdad verlos. Serán tan pequeños.’’

Louis tocó su estómago. ‘’No creí que me embarazaría, nunca.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Estoy gordo, con sueño -enfermo -no puedo salir de la casa, pero -estoy feliz.’’ Suspiró nuevamente. ‘’Estoy tan feliz.’’

Harry besó su pancita. ‘’¿Escuchan? Mami está muy feliz -está cuidando muy bien de ustedes. Los está alimentando bien y hablándoles diario. Baba también les hablará todos los días.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, escuchando hablar y conversar a Harry -murmurar y cantarle a su estómago. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza del alfa. ‘’Te amo, de verdad lo hago.’’

Abraham asomó su cabeza. ‘’Baba, mami -es mi hora de dormir.’’

Harry le hizo señas a Abraham para que se acercara. ‘’Ven, alfa -ven a darles las buenas noches a los bebés.’’

Abraham corrió a la cama, besando la pancita de Louis antes de sentarse bien sobre sus piecitos. ‘’Es hora de dormir, bebés, ¡en la mañana tendremos tostada! Les daré besos mañana también -Deme -Demetrius, asegúrate de ser bueno con hermana bebé. El bebé de Liam patea.’’ Se inclinó más cerca, susurrando. ‘’Ustedes no pateen a mami.’’ Besó el embarazado estómago de Louis. ‘’Los amo.’’ Miró a Harry. ‘’¿Puedo tener beso de buenas noches?’’

Harry sonrió, dándole un beso de buenas noches a Abraham y besando a Louis después.

Abby se deslizó fuera de la cama. ‘’Vemos bebés mañana.’’

‘’Sí, los veremos.’’

‘’Estoy muy orgulloso de ti -yendo a la cama tú solito.’’

Abraham se removió, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’Besos y hora de dormir.’’

‘’Estás muy en lo correcto, alfa. Buen niño.’’

Abraham se sonrojó ante el halago. ‘’Los amo.’’

‘’Nosotros te amamos mucho, precioso. Te veré en la mañana.’’

‘’Nos vemos.’’ Abraham cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Impresionante -Abraham es un niño tan responsable. Cuando le hablas -le explicas cosas, entiende y hace caso.’’ Harry se rió con asombro. ‘’Mi hijo va a ser una persona tan importante en la sociedad.’’

Louis lo golpeó ligeramente con su pie. ‘’Nuestro hijo.’’

Harry sonrió, recostándose sobre Louis. ‘’Nuestro hijo.’’ Lo besó. ‘’Te estás poniendo muy llenito e incluso más hermoso cada día que pasa -no creí que fuera posible. Cada mañana que despierto y te veo,’’ Harry gruñó. ‘’se siente como cuando estuve en la oscuridad por tres días y noches y luego vi el Sol. Estás radiando hermosura -con tu embarazo. No puedo -simplemente no puedo enamorarme más; si lo hago -creo que terminaré gritando.’’

Louis se rió por un largo rato. Suspiró. ‘’Oh, alfa -alfa bobo.’’ Juntó sus narices. ‘’Y cada día que pasa te conviertes más en el alfa del que me enamoré. Estás exhausto, lo sé -y a pesar de todo esto, sigues siendo paciente, amable, encantador -no haz gritado ni una vez.’’ Hizo un puchero. ‘’Así que si sí te enamoras más -entonces puedes gritar hasta que tu corazón quede contento.’’

-

Liam masajeó los pies de Louis. ‘’Abraham e Isaac estaban muy emocionados por ver la construcción de la casa -oh, y Matthew llamó. Dijo que vendrá cuando de a luz, vendrá y también te saludará a ti.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Encantador.’’ Aplaudió. ‘’Ya casi -¿mañana irás?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Liam tocó su estómago. ‘’No puedo más -mi bebé está tomando demasiado espacio.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’Será hermoso.’’

‘’Y tú, ¿mañana también irás al hospital?’’

‘’Lo estamos usando como una excusa para estar ahí cuando des a luz.’’ Guiñó un ojo. ‘’No creas que me lo perderé. También revelarán el sexo de los bebés -pero Harry está siendo muy serio con eso de estar ahí para cuando nazca tu hijo. Dice que se rehusa a perdérselo.’’

Liam se rió entre dientes. ‘’No importa -de todos maneras tu tiempo de quedarte adentro ha acabado.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Sí, y me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor -finalmente dejé de vomitar por completo.’’

‘’Eso es bueno, omega.’’ Frotó los pies de Louis. ‘’Isaac está tan emocionado por tus gemelos, creo que se ha olvidado de que va a tener un hermano pequeño.’’

Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’Lo siento…’’

‘’No, no.’’ Liam le restó importancia. ‘’Por favor -no me molesta para nada. Cuando le dije por primera vez, no paraba. Estoy feliz así.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Hemos decidido ponerle Aaron -Isaac tendrá que aguantarse.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’Comenzará a amar el nombre una vez que sea de su hermano.’’

Liam sonrió y tocó su estómago cuando sintió una patada de su hijo. Se incomodó un poco. ‘’Ow -ow,’’ Liam se encorvó. ‘’por favor deja de patearme.’’

Louis se enderezó. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

Los ojos de Liam se agrandaron cuando algo de pipí aterrizó al piso. ‘’No lo estoy.’’

-

‘’Okey, está todo bien.’’ Louis estaba manejando rápido -un poco demasiado rápido -por la nieve. ‘’Respira -está todo bien.’’

‘’No se supone que sea tan temprano.’’ Gruñó Liam, respirando -llorando. ‘’Siento -siento como si me fueran a arrancar.’’

Louis chilló, presionando más fuerte el pedal. No debería estar conduciendo, especialmente a esa velocidad -con Liam embarazado, él está embarazado. Pero, una cosa que Louis es y siempre será, es confiado en cómo maneja.

‘’Bueno -bueno, no irá a ningún lado -se quedará justo ahí -casi llegamos al hospital. Estará todo bien.’’

Liam gritó, mirándolo con sus ojos completamente abiertos. ‘’Los lobos literalmente salen arrancándote, Louis.’’ Louis lo miró rápidamente. ‘’Luchan para salir.’’

Louis miró el camino, sus manos temblaban. ‘’Oh Dios.’’


	26. Aliens.

‘’No tengo cuarto, baba.’’

Harry se rió. ‘’Lo tendrás -aún no está terminado.’’

Abraham miró su alrededor, estaba regordete e hinchado por la gran cantidad de ropa de invierno que llevaba. Se removió, tambaleándose hacia los ladrillos. Señaló con su dedito. ‘’¿Este es mi cuarto?’’

Harry se arrodilló, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’No lo es.’’

Abraham volvió a mirar su alrededor, señalando una pila de madera. ‘’¿Ese es mi cuarto?’’

Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Eres muy gracioso, alfa.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’No lo es. Tu cuarto estará arriba.’’

Abraham alzó su mirada hacia el hombre parado en un pedazo de madera que estaba siendo sostenido por columnas hechas de igualmente, madera. ‘’¿Ahí arriba?’’

‘’Sí.’’

Entrecerró los ojos. ‘’¿Él está en mi cuarto?’’

Harry se rió, acunando a su hijo. ‘’Lo está.’’ Besó las mejillas de Abraham, alzando su bufanda hasta su boca. ‘’Cuando decoremos tu habitación, tú estarás ahí -y puedes escoger lo que quieras.’’

Abraham aplaudió con sus enguantadas manos, señalando su habitación con emoción. ‘’¡Morado!’’

‘’Sí, alfa.’’ Harry lo besó nuevamente, poniéndose de cuclillas detrás del pequeño, admirando su trabajo. ‘’Morado suena hermoso.’’

-

‘’Okey, okey.’’ Louis asintió rápidamente, parpadeando con miedo hacia la nevada carretera. ‘’Arrancarte… okey -está bien.’’ Sacudió su cabeza cuando comenzó a sentir náuseas. ‘’No ahora, no ahora.’’

Liam gritó, agarrándose al brazo de Louis. ‘’¡Para -para el auto!’’

Louis giró el volante con fuerza, estacionando el coche. Miró febrilmente su alrededor. ‘’¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¡Correré!’’ Liam salió, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Louis salió corriendo del auto, casi resbalándose.

‘’¡No! ¡No, no puedes -ven -manejaré más rápido!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Liam lloró. ‘’Trae -trae a Zayn -trae-‘’ Gruñó, arrancando su chamarra y el resto de sus prendas en seguida. ‘’¡Estaré en el hospital antes que tú -trae a Zayn!’’ Se transformó y Louis se cayó cuando Liam escapó. Parpadeó ante la velocidad del omega, recuperándose rápidamente. Se puso de pie con la ayuda del auto, sosteniendo su estómago cuando se volvió a meter. Louis retrocedió el auto por un rato, mirando hacia atrás cada par de segundos.

‘’Okey -okey -relájate.’’ Limpió las nerviosas lágrimas de sus ojos. ‘’Liam estará bien -Aaron estará bien.’’ Lloró mientras continuaba retrocediendo. ‘’Todo estará bien -traer a Zayn -traer a Zayn.’’ La frente de Louis se golpeó con el volante cuando el auto se detuvo abruptamente. Se rozó la frente. ‘’Ow…’’ El omega pisoteó el acelerador, frunciendo el ceño cuando el coche no se movió.

‘’¿Qué?’’ Louis salió, corriendo a la parte trasera donde el auto estaba atascado en la nieve. Su mandíbula se cayó. ‘’¡¿Qué?!’’ El omega dio patadas al costado del coche. ‘’¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!’’ Lo pateó nuevamente. ‘’¡Muévete!’’ Louis fue hacia atrás y trató de empujar, gritando por lo más pesado que estaba ese auto comparado al suyo. ‘’¡Estúpido -estúpido!’’ Golpeó la ventana trasera, dando fuertes pisotones de impotencia. ‘’¡Venga!’’ Aulló. ‘’¡Liam necesita ayuda!’’

Louis se apoyó contra el auto, mirando su respiración saliendo en espesas bocanadas blancas. Cerró sus ojos, frotando su estómago. ‘’L-lo siento, bebés…’’ Sorbió su nariz. ‘’Mami lo siente.’’ Louis tomó otra oportunidad para tratar de mover el auto otra vez, suspirando cuando no se inmutó. ‘’¿Qué hago?’’ Tomó profundas bocanadas de aire. ‘’¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?’’

Louis podría correr -probablemente podría llegar a la casa antes de desmayarse. Louis tocó su palpitante frente, sollozando. ‘’Alfa…’’ Se deslizó hacia el frío suelo. ‘’¡Alfa!’’ Se acurrucó en bolita, esperando pacientemente por un milagro.

Un milagro que no estaba llegando lo suficientemente rápido.

Louis se puso lentamente de pie, empujando fuertemente el auto. Sus pies se resbalaron contra la nieve pero continuó. ‘’¡Muévete, muévete!’’ Louis se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Miró hacia la nada, con congeladas lágrimas en su mejilla. ‘’¡Alfa! ¡Alfa!’’ Golpeó otra vez el auto, provocando moretones en sus nudillos. ‘’¡Harry! ¡Te necesito!’’ Aclaró su garganta cuando su voz se quebró. ‘’¡Alfa!’’

-

Harry midió un pedazo de madera antes de cortarlo con un hacha. Abraham aplaudió. ‘’¡Yey! ¡Baba es fuerte!’’ Zayn llegó caminando con tres varillas de madera en su hombro. Los ojos de Abraham se agrandaron. ‘’¡Wow -Zayn también es fuerte!’’

Isaac sonrió. ‘’¡Pabbi es el más fuerte!’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Nos iremos pronto. Liam y tu madre estarán disfrutando una buena comida.’’

‘’Mama tiene hermano bebé mañana.’’ Isaac se sonrojó. ‘’Estoy feliz.’’

Abraham miró hacia el bosque, tomando unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse. Cerró sus ojos apretadamente, mordiendo su labio. ‘’Baba…’’

‘’¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Abraham?’’

Abraham entrelazó sus propias manos. ‘’Quiero ir a casa.’’

Harry lavó sus manos. ‘’¿Casa? Lo haremos -en un rato.’’

‘’No.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Ahora.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

La cabeza de Abraham se disparó hacia el bosque y corrió. ‘’¡Mami!’’ Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeños pies lo pudieron llevar antes de ser levantado por Harry.

‘’¡Abraham -Abraham!’’ Trató de bajar al niño que no dejaba de patear. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¡Mami necesita ayuda!’’

La cabeza de Harry salió disparada ante un débil grito. Parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’No -no -no.’’ Corrió de regreso hacia Zayn con Abraham. ‘’Louis me está llamando -por favor quédate con Abraham.’’

Zayn bajó rápidamente la madera. ‘’Por supuesto -pero -Liam.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Ven.’’ Miró a Abraham. ‘’Abraham, te subirás a mi espalda -Isaac en la de su padre.’’

‘’Puedo correr.’’

‘’Isaac, ahora no.’’ Zayn se estremeció, mirando hacia el cielo. ‘’Liam -no me está llamando.’’

Harry mordió su labio, algo horrible sintiéndose en su estómago.

-

‘’Alfa…’’ Louis sollozó. ‘’alfa…’’

‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis levantó la mirada del suelo. ‘’¿Abby? ¡Abby!’’ Se puso de pie rápidamente. ‘’¡Abby!’’

‘’¡Mami!’’

Louis giró en círculos. ‘’¡Abby -estoy aquí!’’ Dio un salto cuando Harry salió de los árboles, con Zayn detrás.

Abraham saltó de la espalda de Harry en cuanto el alfa se transformó de vuelta. ‘’¡Mami!’’

‘’¡Oh Dios!’’ Lloró, abrazando a su hijo. ‘’¡Harry!’’

‘’Omega.’’ Corrió hacia Louis, mirándolo detenidamente. ‘’-¿Qué -¿Dónde está Liam?’’

Louis miró a Zayn quien ahora estaba en carne de igual manera. ‘’Zayn -Liam está dando a luz.’’

Los ojos de Zayn se agrandaron y antes de que pudiera correr, Isaac corrió -quitándose por trozos su ropa. El corazón de Louis se cayó cuando gruesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del alfa. Alteró su forma lentamente, despegando con lentitud al principio, antes de ganar velocidad.

Harry lo agarró por sus hombros. ‘’¿A qué te refieres con dando a luz?’’

Louis tragó fuertemente. ‘’Le dolía el estómago -nos estábamos apurando al hospital pero dijo que correría -lo siento -iba hacia ti,’’ Louis lloró. ‘’pero el auto se atascó -traté de moverlo -te estaba llamando.’’

Harry gruñó, empujando el gran SUV con facilidad. Cargó a un miedoso Abraham y lo adentró. ‘’Maneja al hospital -sin prisa.’’ El alfa cambió a su lobo ártico, corriendo en la misma dirección que los otros dos.

-

_‘’Retrocede.’’_

_El alfa dio otro paso hacia adelante, con los ojos entrecerrados. ‘’Estás herido.’’_

_Liam gruñó, arrastrándose hacia atrás. ‘’¡Retrocede!’’_

_Zayn suspiró, con los ojos pegados en él. ‘’Tu tobillo está roto.’’_

_‘’¡Dije que retrocedas!’’ Liam gruñó, aventando una piedra bastante grande que el alfa atrapó._

_‘’Pudiste haberme matado.’’_

_El omega escupió. ‘’Ese era el plan.’’ Hizo una mueva cuando se movió, chillando bajito. ‘’Déjame solo.’’_

_Zayn se puso en cuclillas a una gran cantidad de distancia. ‘’Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte -escuché tu llanto.’’_

_‘’No necesito tu ayuda, y no estaba llorando.’’ Liam sostuvo su tobillo, furioso. ‘’Vete.’’_

_Zayn se puso de pie, tirando la piedra. ‘’¿Qué clase de alfa sería si dejo a un omega en el bosque?’’_

_‘’Uno inteligente.’’_

_Zayn se rió. ‘’Tienes algo de carácter para ser un omega.’’_

_Liam lo fulminó con la mirada. ‘’Cuida tu puta boca.’’_

_Los ojos de Zayn se agrandaron. ‘’Con mucho carácter.’’ Sonrió. ‘’¿Cuál es tu nombre?’’_

_‘’Eres algo sordo para ser un alfa.’’ Usó el árbol para levantarse sobre un pie. ‘’No te lo diré otra vez -vete.’’_

_Zayn cruzó sus brazos. ‘’¿A dónde irás? Vas a morir.’’_

_Liam sonrió con aire de suficiencia y el corazón del alfa se agitó. ‘’Entonces moriré.’’ Se transformó en un lobo de un ligero color café, delgado y largo, huyendo mientras cojeaba pesadamente._

_Zayn resopló, mirando el lugar donde el omega había estado. Bufó, dándose la vuelta y regresando al campamento._

ᴥ

_‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’_

_Harry se encogió de hombros, atando sus zapatos. ‘’No molestes.’’ Se puso de pie, trotando fuera de la conmoción._

_Zayn se asomó por encima de las tantas cabezas, olfateando su alrededor. ‘’Oye,’’ Llamó a un alfa con palmaditas. ‘’¿qué está pasando?’’_

_El hombre frunció el ceño. ‘’Hay un omega -está herido -pero es el Diablo.’’_

_‘’¿El Diablo?’’ Zayn sacudió su cabeza, moviéndose por entre la multitud que formaba un círculo alrededor de un familiar omega. Inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad. ‘’¿Omega?’’_

_Liam alzó rápidamente la mirada. ‘’¡Diles que me dejen solo!’’_

_Zayn miró alrededor. ‘’Váyanse -venga.’’ La multitud se dispersó lentamente._

_Un alfa lo agarró del hombro. ‘’No te le acerques.’’_

_‘’¿Por qué?’’_

_Fulminó con la mirada al herido omega. ‘’Nos amenazó con matarnos -¿qué clase de omega tiene la audacia?’’_

_Zayn rodó sus ojos, apartando al hombre. Caminó hasta Liam, sentándose en frente de él, Zayn miró alrededor. ‘’Estás algo lejos de donde te encontré.’’_

_Liam bajó la mirada. ‘’Me aventaron piedras.’’ Frotó su brazo. ‘’Les dije que me dejaran solo.’’_

_Zayn agarró su mano, mirando los moretones formándose en esta. ‘’¿Por qué te aventaron piedras?’’_

_‘’¡Me llamaron el Diablo! ¡Les dije que les cortaría la garganta!’’_

_Zayn alzó una ceja. ‘’¿Qué clase de omega eres?’’_

_Liam resopló. ‘’¡Por supuesto -por supuesto!’’ Soltó un golpe al césped. ‘’Sólo estaba durmiendo -¡ellos me molestaron!’’_

_Zayn se apresuró a hablar. ‘’Tranquilo, tranquilo. Siento que te hayan aventado piedras.’’_

_Liam chilló suavemente. ‘’Tengo hambre.’’_

_Zayn mordisqueó su mejilla interna. ‘’Tengo algo de carne que me sobró de ayer -¿quieres?’’_

_Liam lo miró, asintiendo. ‘’Sí.’’_

_Zayn sonrió. ‘’¿Cómo te llamas?’’_

_‘’Liam…’’_

_‘’Hm,’’ Zayn mordió su labio. ‘’tu nombre significa protector -¿lo sabías?’’_

_Liam se encogió de hombros. ‘’No.’’_

_Zayn asintió. ‘’Te traeré comida -y traeré algo para tus heridas.’’ Miró el hinchado tobillo de Liam. ‘’Y para eso.’’_

_Liam se sonrojó. ‘’Gracias…’’_

ᴥ

_‘’¡Zayn! ¡Zayn!’’ Harry agarró al alfa, apartándolo de su igual. ‘’¡Está muerto -suficiente!’’_

_Zayn escupió sobre el cadáver, con sangre corriendo por sus manos y su boca. ‘’¡Dije que nadie lo toca -nadie!’’ Empujó hacia un lado a Harry y caminó con pisotones hacia el semi desnudo omega. Cargó a Liam y caminó por entre la multitud de gente._

_Una vez que llegó a un pequeño estanque, se sentó, con la cabeza agachada. El tembloroso dedo de Liam eventualmente tocó su rostro. ‘’Zayn…’’_

_‘’Les dije -les dije que no te tocaran.’’_

_Liam tragó fuertemente. ‘’Sólo lo intentó -no lo logró, estoy bien, me defendí.’’_

_Zayn no dijo nada, mirando fijamente su ensangrentada mano, aferrándose cerca del omega. ‘’Les dije…’’_

_Liam alzó su rostro, acariciándolo con el suyo; la sangre se le pasó a su piel pero no le importó. Besó lentamente al alfa. ‘’Estoy bien -gracias por venir a mi rescate cuando nadie más lo hizo.’’_

_Zayn asintió lentamente. ‘’No -no quería que me vieras de esa manera.’’_

_Liam sonrió tiernamente, rozando la sangre de la barbilla de Zayn para limpiarle. ‘’La manera en que te veo se quedará así.’’ Abrazó al alfa. ‘’Salvaste mi vida, demasiadas veces para contar -nunca podría verte de una manera negativa.’’_

ᴥ

_‘’¿Cuándo regresarás a Islandia?’’_

_Zayn mordió su labio, suspirando. ‘’No lo haré -seré el segundo comandante de mi líder, Harry -lo siento.’’_

_Liam asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. ‘’Está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.’’ Le dio un suave empujón al alfa. ‘’No llores.’’_

_Zayn se rió entre dientes. ‘’No lo hago.’’_

_Liam sonrió. ‘’Si llegas a regresar, lo más probable es que yo siga aquí -vagando.’’_

_Zayn asintió. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Miró la nieve que cubría las montañas. ‘’Trataré de visitar.’’_

_Liam sonrió. ‘’Okey, claro.’’_

ᴥ

_‘’¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?’’_

_Liam mordió su labio, sonriendo. ‘’Algo -un par de años.’’ Miró por encima del alfa. ‘’Estás cubierto de tantas marcas -como una persona totalmente diferente.’’_

_Zayn bajó su mirada hacia él mismo. ‘’Sí -muchas.’’_

_‘’¿Ha sido divertido?’’_

_‘’Algunas veces.’’_

_‘’¿Haz encontrado -pareja?’’_

_Zayn apretó sus labios. ‘’E-encontré a alguien que me interesa.’’_

_Liam asintió lentamente. ‘’¿Su nombre?’’_

_‘’Liam.’’_

_‘’Su nombre… dime.’’_

_‘’Gabriel.’’_

_‘’Hmph -¿y qué significa?’’_

_Zayn se encogió de hombros. ‘’No lo sé.’’_

_Liam se rió. ‘’Sal de mi casa.’’_

_Zayn bajó la mirada. ‘’Sí.’’_

_El omega se carcajeó. ‘’Dijiste que tratarías de visitar -me mentiste.’’_

_Zayn asintió. ‘’Mentí -pero nunca me olvidé de ti.’’_

_‘’Entonces, por favor, olvídate de mí.’’_

ᴥ

_Liam entrecerró los ojos hacia el alfa. ‘’¿Quiénes son?’’_

_‘’Mi nombre es Matthew -él es Harry.’’ El alfa de tez morena sonrió. ‘’Eres Liam, hemos escuchado mucho de ti por Zayn.’’_

_Liam cruzó sus brazos. ‘’¿Qué pasa? ¿Murió?’’_

_Harry alzó una ceja. ‘’No.’’_

_Liam se encogió de hombros. ‘’No soy su pareja -no vengan hacia mí con cosas que no son mi asunto.’’_

_Matthew aplaudió fuertemente, provocando que el omega pegara un salto. Se rió. ‘’Ah, ahora veo por qué te ama tanto.’’ El hombre se sentó. ‘’No -no está muerto, pero él sabe que tú no quieres verlo -así que yo vine a verte.’’_

_Liam parpadeó hacia él. ‘’¿Qué?’’_

_‘’Vine -a checar que estés bien.’’ Matthew sonrió, mirando alrededor. ‘’Un lugar muy hermoso.’’_

_Liam arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta. ‘’Q-quiero que se vayan -los dos.’’_

_Matthew se puso de pie. ‘’Por supuesto.’’ Sonrió, picando la nariz de Liam. ‘’Es hora de partir, Harry.’’_

_Harry caminó detrás de su comandante, deteniéndose en la puerta. Miró a Liam por un rato. ‘’Ha aprendido islandés por ti.’’_

_‘’Qu-‘’_

_‘’Ha aprendido islandés por ti.’’ Harry parpadeó. ‘’¿Te gustaría verlo?’’_

_‘’Y-yo-‘’_

_‘’Está escondido en los árboles.’’_

_Liam miró rápidamente hacia los árboles. ‘’¿Dónde?’’_

_Harry sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Mentí.’’ Liam frunció el ceño, mirando de vuelta al alfa. ‘’Le diré que venga.’’_

ᴥ

_‘’Hey…’’_

_‘’Hey…’’_

_Zayn sonrió pequeño. ‘’Te ves increíble…’’_

_‘’Gracias -igual tú.’’_

_Zayn asintió, suspirando fuertemente. ‘’¿Estás -estás bien?’’_

_‘’Estoy bien.’’ Liam lamió sus labios. ‘’Enséñame -lo que haz aprendido en islandés.’’_

_Zayn hizo una reverencia con su cabeza._ _“Ég hef lært að ég fann þann sem sál mín elskar.” (He aprendido que encontré al que pertenece mi alma.)_

_Liam frotó por debajo de sus ojos, riendo con lágrimas saliendo. ‘’Eso -es muy buena pronunciación.’’_

_Zayn sonrió, mordiendo más fuerte su labio. ‘’Þakka þér fyrir.’’ (Gracias.)_

_Liam colocó sus dos manos en frente. “muntu fara aftur?” (¿Volverás allá?)_

_‘’Já.’’ Zayn agarró el dedo meñique de Liam. “en þetta mun ég fara með þér.” (Sí, pero me iré contigo.)_

ᴥ

_‘’Isaac.’’ El pequeño omega se arrastró hasta su padre, chillando durante todo el camino._ _“Ertu tilbúinn fyrir nap?” (¿Estás listo para la siesta?)_

_‘’¡Nei!’’ (¡No!)_

_Zayn se rió entre dientes. ‘’¿Y si tomo una contigo?’’_

_‘’Lo estás consintiendo así.’’ Liam sacudió la cabeza, secando sus manos. ‘’Cada vez que él toma una siesta, vas también.’’_

_Zayn sonrió ligeramente. ‘’Me gustan las siestas.’’_

_‘’¡Igual -yo igual, mama!’’ Isaac se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su padre. ‘’Siesta con pabbi.’’_

_‘’¡Mmm!’’ Zayn besó a su hijo. ‘’Creo que mama también necesita una siesta.’’_

_Liam rodó sus ojos. “Fáránlegt alfa.” (Alfa ridículo.)_

_Zayn le hizo cosquillas al pequeño. ‘’Ve por mama -anda.’’_

_Liam se preparó para el impacto de Isaac, sin esperar que el niño se transformaría a mitad de su carrera. Zayn se puso de pie rápidamente, con la boca completamente abierta. ‘’Él -el-‘’_

_“¡Barnið mitt! ¡Te transformaste!’’ Animó Liam, agarrando al asustado omega. ‘’¡Oh por Dios!’’ (¡Mi bebé!)_

_Zayn corrió hasta su hijo quien comenzó a entrar en pánico. ‘’Tranquilo, tranquilo, omega.’’ Zayn sostuvo su peluda cabeza negra. ‘’Sh -está todo bien -esto es maravilloso.’’_

_Isaac chilló, yendo en círculos, eventualmente persiguiendo su colita. Liam se rió. ‘’¡Increíble! ¡Se supone que no debería transformarse aún!’’_

_‘’¡Lo sé!’’ Zayn se sentó asombrado. ‘’Wow, y te pareces a mí como lobo.’’_

_Liam le dio patadas a su alfa. ‘’Tiene mis ojos.’’_

_Zayn hizo a un lado los pies que lo golpeaban. ‘’Pero el pelaje es la parte más importante.’’_

_Liam lo golpeó nuevamente. ‘’Ojos.’’_

_‘’Pelaje.’’_

_‘’Ojos.’’_

_‘’Pelaje.’’_

_Discutieron hasta que su hijo se mareó lo suficiente para quedarse dormido -tomando un lugar a cada lado de él, acurrucándose en el suelo y durmiendo profundamente._

_-_

‘’¡Liam!’’ Zayn se extendió. ‘’Por favor -por favor, ¡es mi pareja, por favor! ¡Liam!’’

‘’¡Mama!’’

‘’Sólo un momento -necesitan llevar a cabo una cirugía inmediata -sólo denos un momento.’’

‘’¡Mama!’’ Isaac gritó, mirando a su llorosa madre siendo llevada en una camilla. ‘’¡Mama!’’

_-_

‘’Aquí hay algo de ropa.’’

‘’Oh, gracias.’’ Zayn hizo una reverencia, cerrando la puerta. Vistió lentamente a Isaac, dándole una sonrisa al niño. ‘’Mama estará bien.’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Mama es muy fuerte.’’

Zayn medio sonrió, sosteniendo algo de ropa en su mano. ‘’Él es tan fuerte.’’

Isaac sorbió su nariz. ‘’Pero -pero, ¿qué si no es lo suficiente fuerte?’’

Zayn apretó sus labios, atrayendo a Isaac a un cálido abrazo. ‘’Entonces nosotros tendremos que ser más fuertes por él.’’

Isaac asintió sobre el hombro de Zayn. “Já faðir.” (Sí, padre.)

-

_‘’Los omegas no son tal cool, mama.’’_

_‘’¿No?’’ Liam frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Yo no soy cool?’’_

_‘’Mama es especial -mama es muy cool y lindo -y hueles tan bien -¡y das los mejores besos!’’_

_Liam sonrió. ‘’¿Entonces? Tú eres mi hijo -eres más cool que yo.’’_

_Isaac se encogió de hombros, coloreando un dibujo. ‘’Faðir es cool.’’_

_‘’No, no -nosotros somos más cool -somos omegas. Nosotros podemos hacer lo que los alfas nunca podrían -te garantizo que los omegas somos más fuertes.’’_

_Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’¿Qué puedo hacer yo, mama?’’_

_Liam sonrió tiernamente, sosteniendo el rostro del pequeño. ‘’Puedes hacer lo que sea, Isaac, todo lo que yo puedo hacer -lo que tu padre puede hacer -frændi -tú puedes hacer más que cualquiera de nosotros.’’_

_Los ojos de Isaac se pusieron brillosos. ‘’¿Porque soy un omega?_

_‘’Porque eres tú.’’ Liam lo besó. ‘’Y cuando todo parece ir mal, y te sientas débil y sientas que no puedes ser fuerte -recuerda mis palabras. Puedes hacer lo que sea, porque eres tú.’’_

_-_

‘’Omega.’’

Louis corrió hacia Harry, abrazándolo rápidamente para luego abrazar a Zayn. ‘’¿Qué -qué dijeron?’’

Zayn se encogió de hombros. ‘’Nada aún.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, yendo de puntitas hacia Isaac quien estaba hecho bolita a un lado de su padre. ‘’Isa…’’ Isaac sacudió su cabeza, posando su rostro en sus rodillas. Abraham trepó cuidadosamente una silla a su lado, acurrucándose cerca. Dobló las rodillas a su pecho, recargándose en el omega, en silencio.

Louis comenzó a caminar alrededor, con sus manos sobre su estómago. ‘’Bueno -debe estar bien, ¡Liam es fuerte!’’ Sonrió, abrazándose a sí mismo. ‘’¡Él -las noticias malas viajan más rápido que las buenas!’’

Isaac y Zayn lo miraron.

‘’Es cierto -si algo malo pasó, ya sabríamos, ¿no?’’ Miró desesperadamente a Harry. ‘’¿Cierto?’’

Harry asintió lentamente. ‘’Cierto, omega.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Isaac.’’ El pequeño chilló, aferrándose al brazo de Zayn. ‘’Tu madre me dijo cómo le pondrá al bebé.’’ Isaac se animó con eso. ‘’Aaron -tu nombre original.’’ Aplaudió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. ‘’¿Estás emocionado de ser un hermano mayor?’’

‘’Omega…’’ Habló Harry.

Zayn cargó a su hijo, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. ‘’Louis tiene razón, Isaac -¿estás emocionado?’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Lo estoy…’’

Louis asintió con entusiasmo, continuando con sus pasos por el lugar. ‘’Cuando nazca, deberíamos celebrar.’’ Asintió. ‘’Sé que ustedes no celebran los cumpleaños pero haremos este especial -podemos hacer un pastel -alfa, ¿dijiste que tú y Abby harían un pastel?’’

‘’Sí -sí, baba -¡podemos hacer un pastel para Aaron!’’

Harry sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Okey.’’ Miró a Louis, con amor y agradecimiento. ‘’Haremos un pastel.’’

Louis dejó de caminar cuando un médico se les acercó, cubierto en sangre. Zayn se puso de pie con Isaac. ‘’Qu -es-‘’ Inhaló. ‘’¿Está vivo?’’

Louis contuvo su respiración, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados apretadamente.

‘’Liam está vivo.’’ Louis sólo abrió los ojos cuando el doctor se rió entre dientes. ‘’Y el bebé está vivo, llegó justo a tiempo. Liam tomó algunos analgésicos, por lo que aún está recuperándose de ellos -pero está sentado con su recién nacido.’’ Frunció el ceño. ‘’No estamos seguros de qué pasó exactamente. Faltaba una semana más, por eso nos aseguramos de que mañana se hiciera la cesárea, pero las cosas suceden. Sólo estamos felices de que haya llegado a tiempo.’’

Isaac apretó la camisa de su padre. ‘’Quiero ver a mama.’’

Las rodillas de Louis flaquearon y Harry lo notó, agarrándolo rápidamente.

Zayn se sentó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. ‘’Está vivo -está vivo -nuestro hijo está vivo.’’

‘’Hay más noticias.’’ El médico sonrió ampliamente. ‘’El niño que iban a tener, es una niña.’’

Louis se desmayó de cansancio.

-

‘’¿Cómo te sientes, omega?’’ Harry apartó el cabello de Louis de su frente. ‘’¿Mi amor?’’

Louis asintió lentamente. ‘’Estoy bien.’’ Se enderezó. ‘’No quería desmayarme.’’

‘’Lo sé, Camelia.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Estoy feliz de que hayas estado en mis brazos.’’ Tocó la pancita de Louis. ‘’Liam está bien -la bebé está bien.’’

Louis sonrió, sorbiendo su nariz. ‘’Es una niña.’’

‘’Lo es.’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Es hermosa.’’

‘’¿Ya la viste?’’

‘’Sí, igual la verás -es absolutamente preciosa. Está idéntica a Zayn.’’ Harry agarró la mano de Louis. ‘’Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes dos estén bien.’’ Resopló. ‘’El pensamiento -de Liam muriendo me destruyó.’’ Apretó su mandíbula. ‘’Lo siento por dejarte manejar solo -no debí hacerlo.’’ Besó los nudillos envueltos de Louis. ‘’Tus nudillos estaban ensangrentados -me aseguré de que te limpiaran.’’

‘’Liam es nuestra familia, Harry.’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza, serio. ‘’Te habría forzado a que fueras.’’

Harry besó el puñito de Louis. ‘’Gracias… gracias, omega.’’ Respiró hondo. ‘’Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos y no sabía que hacer -la verdad es que nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. Primero pensé que algo malo te pasaba a ti -y luego Liam -y,’’ Se rió entre dientes nerviosamente. ‘’mi corazón no puede aguantar más sorpresas.’’

‘’¿Louis?’’ Los dos miraron la puerta en cuanto Mary entró. ‘’Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Muy bien.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Lo estoy -no podría estar más feliz.’’

‘’Bien, te desmayaste y te hicimos pruebas por si acaso. Parece que sólo estás muy cansado.’’ Mary se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’No debes ponerte en tanto estrés ahora. Tienes que tomar las cosas con calma.’’ Miró los reportes. ‘’Todo parece estar bien a excepción de que tu presión arterial estaba ligeramente elevada. Te tomaremos otra prueba antes de que te vayas.’’ Mary masticó sobre su mejilla interna, dándole la vuelta a la carpeta. ‘’Convenientemente, con todo este alboroto, estás a tiempo para tu cita. Hoy descubriremos el género y su desarrollo.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Por favor -primero dígame si Liam está bien.’’

‘’Sí, Liam está más que bien, sólo cansado por la cirugía. Se quedará en el hospital un rato más -igual Eva.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis cubrió su boca. ‘’Eva -¿le pusieron Eva?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Mary sonrió. ‘’Lo hicieron -es una niña tan hermosa.’’

Harry asintió, estando de acuerdo. ‘’Matthew está aquí.’’

Mary cruzó sus piernas. ‘’Tus sentidos son muy buenos, alfa, llegó en cuanto le llamamos.’’

‘’Hm,’’ Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de su omega. ‘’¿a Liam le parece bien que le hayan llamado?’’

Mary inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’No al 100% sólo porque no sabe, pero Matthew puso muy en claro qué hacer si un omega de los soldados da a luz.’’

Louis aclaró su garganta. ‘’Um -¿puedo ver a Eva?’’

‘’Por supuesto, pero primero,’’ Mary rodó sobre su silla hasta una máquina. ‘’veremos a tus hijos.’’

-

‘’Ooh.’’ Abraham arrulló, tocando la pequeña mano de Eva. ‘’Pequeña.’’

‘’Sí, Abraham.’’ Liam sonrió, acomodando la manta alrededor de Eva. Alzó la mirada en cuanto la puerta se abrió. ‘’Matthew.’’

Zayn se puso de pie para saludar a su comandante. Sacudió su mano antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. ‘’No sabíamos que vendrías.’’

Matthew bajó su abrigo. ‘’No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.’’ Besó la frente de Isaac, luego la de Abraham quien se rió entre dientes. El alfa se inclinó por encima de Liam. ‘’Oh, Dios, es hermosa.’’

Liam sonrió. ‘’Gracias…’’

Matthew tocó el rostro de Liam. ‘’Pobre cosita, te ves exhausto.’’ Habló. ‘’¿No te están cuidando bien? Los doctores me dijeron que estabas bien.’’

‘’No,’’ Liam sonrió con cansancio. ‘’me están tratando muy bien.’’

Matthew miró alrededor. ‘’Se aseguraron de darte una habitación grande -bien.’’ Bajó la mirada. ‘’¿Puedo?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’

‘’Un niño que ahora es una niña.’’ El comandante miró a Zayn. ‘’Muy interesante.’’

Zayn estuvo de acuerdo, besando la mejilla de Liam. ‘’Todos estuvimos muy sorprendidos.’’

Matthew tomó a la pequeña cuidadosamente. ‘’Hola… ¿cómo decidieron ponerle?’’

‘’¡Se llama Eva, eldri!’’ _(Eldri significa señor en un término respetuoso)_

‘’Oh,’’ Matthew sonrió con orgullo. ‘’simplemente hermosa.’’

Zayn cargó a Abraham cuando este alzó sus brazos. ‘’Zayn, ¿qué significa Eva?’’

‘’El nombre significa ‘viviendo’.’’

Abraham aplaudió. ‘’¡Está viviendo!’’

Zayn besó al niño. ‘’Así es.’’

Abraham se extendió hacia Matthew quien lo miró. ‘’¿Sí, alfa?’’

‘’Bonito.’’

‘’Lo es, ¿cierto?’’

‘’Sí pero -usted es bonito.’’

Liam se rió, siguiéndole Zayn -Isaac no lo hizo. Matthew hizo una reverencia, riéndose entre dientes. ‘’Gracias, Abraham.’’

Abraham se sonrojó. ‘’Te quiero.’’ Apretó sus manos hacia el hombre e Isaac gruñó.

Matthew le regresó a Eva a su madre. ‘’No peleemos.’’ Se sentó a un lado de Isaac. ‘’Eva nació, debemos celebrar eso -no pelear.’’

Abraham admiraba a Matthew. ‘’Te amo.’’

Matthew se carcajeó fuertemente. ‘’Oh Dios.’’

Isaac golpeó a Abraham. ‘’¡No digas eso!’’

‘’Sh, Isaac, por favor -está durmiendo.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño, calmándose hasta que Abraham abrió la boca. ‘’Me caso contigo.’’

-

‘’Un niño y una niña.’’ Louis tiró su cabeza hacia atrás contra la cama y sintió que iba a volver a desmayarse una y otra vez. Harry tapó sus ojos. ‘’¿Hay noticias malas?’’

Louis sorbió su nariz.

‘’Para nada. Abraham estará muy feliz.’’

Harry alzó su cabeza. ‘’Gracias -gracias.’’ Abrazó rápidamente a Louis. ‘’Somos muy afortunados.’’

‘’¡Mami!’’ Matthew entró con Abraham en sus brazos. ‘’¡Mira!’’

Louis limpió sus ojos. ‘’Hola, bebé -ven, tengo muy buenas noticias.’’

Matthew bajó al niño sobre la cama antes de abrazar a Harry. ‘’Mary, ¿cómo estás?’’

La mujer hizo una reverencia. ‘’Muy bien, gracias.’’ Mary señaló con su pulgar la pantalla. ‘’Tenemos grandes noticias.’’

Abraham bañó a su madre en besos, especialmente en sus manos. Se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la pantalla que mostraba dos pequeños seres. ‘’Mira mami -aliens.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Louis se carcajeó.

Matthew señaló a Harry quien tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro. ‘’Puedo ver que hay grandes noticias -lo he visto llorar más en estos últimos meses que en años.’’

Louis murmuró. ‘’Abby -los bebés van a ser un niño y una niña.’’

Abraham se congeló, dejando caer su mandíbula. ‘’¡Qu- yey -mami -mami -yo dije niño y niña y es niño y niña!’’ Chilló. ‘’¡Demetrius y -y -y hermana bebé!’’

Harry miró a Abraham dulcemente. ‘’Está tan feliz…’’ Se acercó a la cama. ‘’Abraham.’’

Abraham estaba llorando. ‘’¡Baba -hermana bebé y Demetrius!’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Tenías razón.’’ Se rió, cargando al pequeño y lanzándolo por los aires. ‘’¡Tenías razón!’’

Abraham se rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. ‘’Mama -baba -¡tengo buenas noticias también!’’

‘’¿En serio?’’ Louis limpió sus ojos con con pañuelos que Mary le ofreció. ‘’¿Y qué es?’’

Abraham señaló a Matthew. ‘’¡Me caso con él!’’

Harry dejó de sonreír. ‘’¿Disculpa?’’

-

‘’¡Oh!’’ Louis brincó, parando cuando Harry lo agarró de los hombros. ‘’¡Es la niña más hermosa que he visto!’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

‘’Wow, se ve exactamente igual a Zayn, alfa, tenías razón.’’ Louis gritó por detrás de sus labios. ‘’Estoy enamorado.’’

Zayn se recargó sobre Harry. ‘’Gracias -a ambos.’’ Pellizcó suavemente a Louis. ‘’Gracias por darnos esperanza.’’

El omega lo abrazó. ‘’Todos sabíamos que iba a estar bien.’’ Tocó el vidrio. ‘’¡Y es una niña!’’

Zayn frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. ‘’Checamos demasiado temprano -no era un gran asunto, toda mi familia está formada por hombres así que mayormente lo asumimos.’’

Louis removió su dedo hacia el bebé durmiente, acomodado entre todos los demás bebés. ‘’De verdad estoy enamorado.’’

‘’Mami, para por favor -hermana bebé y hermano se van a poner celosos…’’

Harry lo meció lentamente. ‘’Tú te estás poniendo celoso, no ellos.’’ Le dio un codazo a Zayn. ‘’Parece que Abraham está enamorado de Matthew.’’

Zayn resopló. ‘’Lo vi -a Isaac no le gusta.’’

‘’Tampoco a mí.’’

Zayn se encogió de hombros. ‘’Es un niño.’’

‘’Y no debería estar concentrándose en con quién se va a casar -es un niño, como dijiste.’’ Louis le dio una palmada en su pecho. ‘’Tranquilo, alfa.’’ Se estremeció, tocando su estómago. ‘’No puedo esperar.’’

-

‘’¡Liam!’’ Louis lo abrazó. ‘’Estaba tan preocupado.’’

Liam sonrió, totalmente drogado. ‘’E -está bien -estoy bien.’’

‘’Eva es tan hermosa.’’ Louis colocó una silla a un lado del omega para sentarse. ‘’Tiene su cabello tan negro -y es tan pequeña -oh, y sus mejillas están tan hinchaditas y se ve tan suave.’’

Liam se rió entre dientes. ‘’Gracias, Louis.’’

‘’¡Por supuesto!’’ Louis rebotó con entusiasmo. ‘’Voy a tener un niño y una niña.’’

Liam trató de enderezarse. ‘’Asombroso -Abraham debe estar muy feliz.’’

‘’Está en la luna -le ha dicho a todas las enfermeras que pasaron -todo el hospital ya lo sabe.’’

El omega se rió. ‘’Que niño tan hermoso.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Muchas gracias.’’ La cabeza de Liam se rodó hacia un lado. ‘’Me ayudaste -estoy muy agradecido. Y no es la primera vez. Zayn también me dijo cómo les levantaste sus espíritus, gracias.’’

Louis se inclinó hacia la cama. ‘’Habría estado aquí más rápido si el auto no se hubiera atascado.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Tenía esperanza porque sé que eres fuerte. Ese día que enfrentaste a CJ me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber de ti. Le diste cara al peligro y le escupiste.’’

Liam asintió. ‘’Realmente debí escupirle en la cara.’’

Louis se rió, limpiando por debajo de sus ojos. ‘’Eres fuerte, no tienes miedo y si supieras cuánto te admiro, de madre a madre.’’

Liam murmuró. ‘’Estoy tan feliz de que Harry te conoció -pero no sólo por él. Te haz vuelto mi amigo, y mi familia. Y estoy muy orgulloso de poder llamarte ambos.’’

-

‘’¿De verdad estás enojado?’’

Harry se encogió de hombros, lavando su rostro. ‘’Puede.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, envolviendo el torso de Harry con sus brazos. ‘’Alfa, él piensa que Matthew es lindo -es todo.’’

‘’Decir eso y decir que quiere casarse con él es muy diferente.’’ Resopló. ‘’Es un niño.’’

Louis besó la espalda de Harry, lamiendo la atada cuerda que pasaba por toda su columna. ‘’No sabe lo que dice, Harry.’’

‘’Abraham no es estúpido -sabe lo que dice.’’

Louis suspiró. ‘’Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle que no puede tener un crush?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Alfa,’’ Louis regañó. ‘’¿de dónde viene todo esto?’’

Harry señaló su boca. ‘’Del mismo lugar de donde lo escuchas.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos. ‘’No me gusta tu tono.’’

Harry limpió su rostro, agarrando a Louis. ‘’Lo siento.’’ Lo besó y Louis se apartó. ‘’Camelia, lo siento -por favor -nunca trataría de faltarte el respeto. Sólo -estaba sorprendido. No pensé nada de eso en serio -sólo -pensar sobre el matrimonio -quiero saber siquiera de dónde vino eso.’’

Louis lo besó lentamente. ‘’Abraham es un niño encantador -crecerá y aprenderá.’’ Abrazó a Harry. ‘’Déjanos estar felices por Liam -que está vivo.’’ Se apartó. ‘’Su nombre significa viviendo -¿no es eso inteligente?’’

Harry asintió, mirando hacia la nada. ‘’Y ninguno de nuestros hijos será nombrado por elote.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Me encanta el nombre y Abraham se está volviendo muy bueno pronunciándolo.’’

‘’También me encanta el nombre -sólo deseo que signifique algo más… significativo.’’

‘’Perteneciente al maíz,’’ Se encogió suavemente de hombros. ‘’el maíz es delicioso.’’

Harry gruñó. ‘’Mi estrés disminuyó y ahora está creciendo una vez más.’’

‘’¿Por el maíz?’’

‘’Luke vendrá mañana con Cain y Matthew.’’ Se apoyó contra el mostrador. ‘’Le harán pruebas a Abraham -estarás ahí conmigo, como pediste.’’ Harry frotó el rabillo interno de sus ojos. ‘’Abraham -te escuchó gritando -o probablemente te sintió. Yo te siento -cuando estás en peligro.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Te lo he dicho antes, lo siento ya que eres mi alma gemela -siento cuando estás con dolor, simplemente lo sé.’’ Harry lamió sus labios. ‘’Él te escuchó desde muy lejos -yo no lo escuché al principio. Abraham corrió sin pensarlo.’’

Louis se sentó sobre el banquito del baño. ‘’Oh.’’ Miró por el espejo. ‘’Eso es -impresionante.’’

‘’Estoy preocupado.’’

‘’¿De?’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas. ‘’Si -si sus sentidos son así de buenos, puede que Matthew quiera reclutarlo en el futuro y si este pequeño ‘crush’ de Abraham permanece -¿qué si decide ir?’’

Louis bajó la mirada. ‘’Yo -no lo vi así -pero es un niño y creo que le gusta Isaac -el tiempo pasa, alfa.’’

‘’Lo sé, lo sé. Matthew es como un padre para mí -y lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Nunca me ha lastimado de ninguna manera y los ama mucho a ustedes dos. El ejército fue increíble -y estoy agradecido por lo que aprendí, pero no quiero que ninguno de nuestros hijos siga mis pasos. No puedo detenerlos, ninguno de nosotros puede -pero prefiero que se mantengan separados.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Entiendo, alfa.’’ Se inclinó. ‘’Y estoy de acuerdo contigo.’’

Harry sonrió, besándolo. ‘’Te amo -amo que escuchas y eres tan inteligente -amo todo de ti.’’ Alzó la camisa de Louis (que era suya) y besó su pancita con pequeños mordiscos. ‘’Y mis hermosos niño y niña -oh Dios, un niño y una niña -él tenía razón.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Tal vez nuestro hijo tiene un sexto sentido.’’

‘’No me sorprendería. Es un niño muy ingenioso.’’ Hizo pequeños ruidos hacia el estómago de Louis. ‘’Hola mis hermosos cachorros -el doctor dice que están muy sanos -estoy muy feliz.’’

Louis suspiró, relajado. ‘’Igual yo -no me pone feliz que Zayn y Liam se irán. Me acostumbré tanto a tenerlos alrededor.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Si se quedan entonces Eva no se va a acostumbrar al clima de Barrow que es mucho más diferente que aquí.’’

Louis asintió con comprensión. ‘’¿Quieres regresar a vivir allá?’’

‘’Lo amo, pero,’’ Sonrió. ‘’te amo a ti, a Abraham, a Demetrius y a ‘hermana bebé’ más que a Barrow. Amo a mi familia más que a todo en este mundo. Nunca me rendiré de vivir, donde sea que tú estés.’’

Louis se sonrojó. ‘’Siempre me pones tan nervioso.’’

Harry le hizo suaves cosquillas. ‘’Tan hermoso mientras estás embarazado -brillas y das un aura tan encantadora -una presencia tan hermosa.’’ Tomó las cubiertas manos de Louis con las suyas. ‘’Trataste de empujar un auto, embarazado -te lastimaste.’’ Harry suspiró. ‘’Necesitaré encerrarte en una burbuja.’’

Louis chilló. ‘’Dame una burbuja.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Quiero una ducha, por favor, alfa.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Harry arrulló. ‘’te bañaré en burbujas y besos,’’ Besó el cuello de Louis. ‘’y amor -mimos -¡mm!’’ Harry gruñó sobre el cuello de Louis. ‘’Y después de que todos se vayan mañana, nos escaparemos mientras están dormidos -te enseñaré el progreso de nuestra casa.’’

Louis asintió con emoción. ‘’Lo que sea -lo que sea que desees, alfa.’’

-

Louis estaba cubierto en una delgada bata bañada de oro, sentado como un Dios en el regazo de Harry. Matthew había llevado una para él y una para Liam. Harry succionó y mimó la marca de Louis, alimentándolo con diferentes frutas y pedazos de carne que había llevado Cain.

‘’Te ves divino, Camelia.’’

Louis hizo una reverencia ante el halago. ‘’Gracias, alfa.’’

‘’Abraham.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham se había puesto muy energético alrededor del comandante. El pequeño estaba parado con orgullo en su larga bata negra, muy similar a la de Harry. Su cabello estaba atado apretadamente hacia atrás -justo como el de Harry. Abraham no era hijo de Harry pero, con la manera en que Harry vestía al pequeño, nadie podría diferenciarlos.

El hombre sonrió. ‘’Eres muy lindo.’’ Le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de Abraham y Abraham miró directamente hacia Louis.

‘’¡Mami, dice que soy lindo!’’

‘’¡Porque eres lindo!’’

Abraham asintió hacia Matthew. ‘’Porque soy lindo.’’

Matthew miró a Cain. ‘’¿No es igualito a Harry?’’

‘’Idéntico, señor.’’

Louis tiró hacia arriba sus manos. ‘’Apenas sonríes. Antes me decían que se parece a mí, ¡ahora sólo es como tú!’’

‘’Ahora sonrío muy seguido, omega.’’ Harry ajustó la bata de Louis. ‘’Muchas gracias.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Habló Matthew. ‘’¿puedes correr hacia el final de la cerca y de regreso tres veces?’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’¡Sí!’’

‘’Okey, lo más rápido que puedas.’’ Matthew retrocedió cuando el niño se puso en posición. ‘’Ahora.’’

Louis miró a Abraham correr, el pequeño era rápido para su edad. No se había dado cuenta hasta que una vez Isaac apenas podía seguirle el ritmo en su forma de lobo. Abraham no era un niño alto, pero sus pequeños pies se movían velozmente. Si un cachorro mestizo es igual de rápido que un cachorro de raza pura, es mucho que decir.

‘’Okey.’’ Matthew miró atrás hacia Cain quien escribió algo debajo. ‘’Ahora me gustaría que te concentraras.’’ El alfa se sentó, Abraham siguiéndole. ‘’Tengo dos monedas en mi bolsillo. Chasquearé los dedos y cuando escuches las monedas, lo dices.’’

Harry respiró aire caliente sobre el cuello de Louis. ‘’Es un truco.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Okey.’’

Louis frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Un truco?’’

‘’Cain tiene las monedas.’’

‘’¿Estás listo, Abraham?’’

‘’¡Listo!’’

‘’Okey.’’ Matthew chasqueó diez veces, sin un segundo sonido. En el chasquido dieciocho, Abraham lo miró.

‘’Lo escucho.’’

‘’Okey.’’

‘’No de usted,’’ Abraham señaló a Cain. ‘’él tiene monedas.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ‘’Hm…’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Bien.’’ Miró a Cain. ‘’Dame las monedas.’’ Cain le extendió dos monedas de plata y Matthew jugó con ellas. ‘’Quiero que me digas en qué mano termina esta moneda. La moveré alrededor y debes seguir esta moneda.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí.’’

Matthew arrojó la moneda muchas veces, arrojándola hacia Abraham en una de ellas. Movió la moneda por alrededor de sus manos rápidamente, lanzándola hacia arriba y abajo, tirándola al pasto, recogiéndola, tirándola -rodándola entre sus dedos -hasta que eventualmente se detuvo.

Matthew formó puños con ambas manos. ‘’¿Dónde está?’’

Louis se recargó contra Harry, susurrando. ‘’La perdí, ¿en qué mano está?’’

‘’En ninguna…’’

Abraham cerró sus ojos por un minuto antes de abrirlos. Se puso de pie y agarró la mano izquierda de Matthew. El alfa abrió su palma, enseñando la moneda. ‘’Bien,’’ Miró a Cain pero Abraham habló.

‘’No, tiene dos -una y’’ Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’¡arriba, la está escondiendo!’’ Señaló entre las piernas de Matthew. ‘’Ahí.’’

Louis aplaudió. ‘’¡Yey, Abby!’’

Abraham saludó a su madre con la mano. ‘’¡Estoy ganando, mami!’’

Matthew se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus manos. ‘’Abraham, cierra tus ojos.’’ El niño lo hizo. ‘’Voy a agarrar un lugar de tu cuerpo -quiero que me digas qué parte agarraré antes de hacerlo.’’

Abraham se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. ‘’Muy difícil.’’

‘’Trata,’’ Matthew sonrió. ‘’date la vuelta, por favor.’’ Abraham tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de girarse. Matthew hizo un ruido con su mano la primera vez y Abraham le apartó la mano izquierda antes de que lo tocara. ‘’Bien, otra vez.’’ Abraham hizo lo mismo cuando Matthew trató de agarrarle la pierna. ‘’Buen trabajo, otra vez.’’

Esa vez Matthew no se movió, tampoco Abraham. Matthew alzó lentamente su mano, extendiéndola hacia la mano derecha de Abraham pero, antes de que pudiera agarrarla, el pequeño se apartó con un salto. ‘’¡Yo gano!’’ Bailó por un pequeño rato, rió y luego abrazó a Matthew. ‘’Yo gano.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry gruñó. ‘’aparta.’’

Matthew le dio palmaditas al cabello del niño y miró de vuelta a Cain. ‘’Llama a Luke -necesitamos pruebas de sangre.’’

-

‘’Gracias por hacer llorar a mi hijo.’’

Matthew hizo una reverencia. ‘’Mis disculpas -necesitábamos sangre y recibió sus inyecciones; era inevitable.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Bueno, ahora no quiere casarse con usted.’’

Matthew se rió entre dientes. ‘’Tu hijo es muy interesante -por favor hazle saber que no estoy interesado.’’

Louis medio sonrió. ‘’¿Qué harán? ¿Con la sangre de mi hijo?’’

Matthew se enderezó. ‘’Le haremos pruebas. Sus sentidos son algo extremos para un niño. Las pruebas que hice fueron muy pequeñas, se las hacen a los de cinco años, él tiene tres. Muchas personas en Barrow van al Consejo pidiendo que se les haga pruebas a sus hijos. Para ver si sus hijos son ‘especiales’. Abraham es el primer mestizo al que le hemos hecho las pruebas -es de línea directa pero el linaje no debería llegarle tanto a él. Harry me dijo que tú también eres muy rápido -pero tus sentidos no están tan desarrollados como los de tu hijo.’’ Se encogió de hombros. ‘’La prueba de la moneda es la que todos los niños fallan -la lanzo al aire, la ruedo y tiro la primera moneda mientras giró la segunda. Cuando pregunto donde está la moneda, o escogen la mano incorrecta o la mano con la segunda moneda. No significa que están mal, pero no pusieron atención.’’ Matthew sonrió. ‘’Abraham encontró ambas.’’

Louis asintió, impresionado por su propio hijo. ‘’Y-yo sé que sus sentidos siempre han sido buenos. Escucha cosas antes de que pasen -cuando estaba gritando en el bosque, él me escuchó, pero Harry no.’’

Matthew se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’¿Harry no?’’

‘’Bueno, no hasta un par de llamadas más.’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’Pero ambos fueron hacia mí, así que estuvo bien.’’

‘’Eso es increíble.’’ Matthew alzó la mirada cuando Harry entró a la habitación con Abraham.

‘’Liam viene a casa mañana.’’

‘’Isa viene a casa también, mami.’’ Abraham miró a Matthew. ‘’¡Me picó!’’

Matthew hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Lo siento, alfa.’’

Abraham abrazó a Harry. ‘’Sigue bonito, baba.’’

Harry rodó sus ojos. ‘’Okey, okey -mi omega necesita descansar ahora.’’ Miró alrededor, hacia la conmoción de médicos que Luke decidió llevar. ‘’Todos deben irse, ahora.’’

-

‘’No, miren,’’ Louis jaloneó su cabello. ‘’ninguno me está escuchando, ese es el problema.’’ Louis agarró los huevos. ‘’Están actuando con mucha confianza -rompan los huevos en un tazón aparte -no en el tazón de la harina.’’

Abraham chilló. ‘’¡Mami -quiero!’’

‘’Sí, pero lo estás haciendo mal.’’ Caminó por atrás de Abraham y colocó un huevo en su mano, ayudándolo a romperlo con ayuda de un mostrador separado. ‘’Y tú, alfa, no puedes simplemente asumir todas las medidas.’’

‘’Pero sabes que tengo razón.’’

‘’Tus pasteles no salen bien así que no -no tienes razón.’’ Louis se detuvo y frotó sus sienes. ‘’Sólo mide las cosas como dice la caja.’’

‘’¡Voy por la leche!’’

‘’No, primero -tus manos están cubiertas de huevo. Segundo, la receta no pide leche.’’

‘’Pero -aceite es ew, mami -baba lo dice.’’

‘’Estoy de acuerdo, no veo por qué alguien pondría aceite en un pastel -no suena apetecible. Decidí remplazarlo con leche.’’

Louis gritó. ‘’¡Afuera! ¡Afuera -todos afuera!’’ Agarró el aceite del gabinete. ‘’¡Se necesita el aceite -pide aceite!’’

-

‘’Baba, ¿Matthew es buen nombre para hermana bebé?’’

‘’No vamos a ponerle Matthew a tu hermana, Abraham.’’

‘’Ow.’’ Abraham llenó su rostro de comida.

Louis terminó su segundo plato, frotando su pancita. ‘’Tan rico.’’ Suspiró. ‘’¿Qué hay de Shiloh?’’

Harry asintió, agarrando su agua. ‘’Ese es hermoso.’’

‘’¿Shi-oh?’’ Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¡No, mami! Tiene que ser especial.’’ Abraham frotó su barbilla. ‘’Hm- le ponemos algo especial porque ella es linda -y un regalo para nosotros -y se ve como un alien.’’

‘’¡No, Abby!’’ Louis se carcajeó fuertemente. ‘’Se están desarrollando.’’

‘’Hermana alien.’’

‘’Tu hermano se ve igual.’’

Abraham hizo una pausa, apartando el spaghetti de su boca. ‘’Hermano y hermana alien.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Seremos felices sin importar qué, Abraham.’’

‘’¡Sí, baba!’’ Abraham parpadeó hacia Harry. ‘’Baba -tienes esto.’’ Abraham picoteó su propia mejilla. ‘’En tu cara.’’

Louis se acurrucó a un lado de su alfa. ‘’Sus hoyuelos.’’ Se extendió hacia arriba, besando y mordisqueando las mejillas de Harry. ‘’Sus hoyuelos son mi cosa favorita.’’

Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’Hoyuelos. Yo no tengo hoyuelos.’’

‘’Es un rasgo genético, y es una deformidad.’’

Abraham alzó su pulgar. ‘’Deforme.’’

‘’No,’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza, dándole un codazo a Harry. ‘’baba quiere decir que tus hermanos probablemente los tendrán también.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Abby picó fuertemente su mejilla. ‘’¿Ya tengo?’’

‘’No.’’

Lo hizo otra vez, más fuerte. ‘’¿Tengo?’’

Harry suspiró. ‘’No -no es posible tenerlos así.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero, rodando alrededor el último pedazo de su comida. ‘’Todos tienen…’’

‘’Mami no tiene -e Isa no tiene.’’

Abraham sonrió lentamente. ‘’¡Isa!’’ Terminó su comida. ‘’Isa no tiene -como yo.’’

‘’Así es, Isaac vendrá mañana temprano -los dos pueden hablar de cosas que no tienen.’’

-

‘’Oh wow.’’ Louis dio un paso fuera del auto, abrazándose a él mismo. ‘’Está muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi.’’

Harry corrió a su lado, envolviendo apretadamente a Louis. ‘’No pensé que haría tanto frío.’’

Louis se encogió de hombros. ‘’Está bien, está bien.’’ Caminó por entre la estructura de la casa. ‘’Wow -todos ustedes han trabajado muy rápido.’’ Miró hacia atrás. ‘’Es enorme, alfa.’’

‘’Sí, y ahora que tenemos dos más -quería asegurarme de que todos tuvieran su espacio -los cachorros pueden ser ruidosos.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Me encanta mucho, Harry.’’ Caminó más cerca de él. ‘’Me gustaría poder ayudar.’’

‘’Ayudas, omega, eres mi inspiración.’’ Harry le dio vueltitas. ‘’Llego a casa, cansado, pero tú estás ahí -esperándome con los brazos abiertos.’’ Rozó sus narices, juntándolas. ‘’Eres mi principal inspiración para esta casa, porque te mereces esto.’’ Hizo señas hacia la casa. ‘’Mereces todo.’’

Louis se sonrojó en la oscura noche. ‘’Gracias -muchas gracias.’’

Harry le dio la vuelta para que estuviera cara a cara de la casa una vez más. ‘’Sólo un poco más.’’ Cerró sus ojos, posando sus manos en el estómago de Louis. ‘’Sólo un momento más.’’

-

‘’¡Isa! ¡Hicimos pastel!’’

‘’¡Pastel!’’

‘’¡Para Eva pero -pero mami lo tiró porque baba y yo lo quemamos!’’

El omega se rió entre dientes, corriendo a los brazos del alfa, ambos cayendo al piso. Abraham lamió el rostro de Isaac. ‘’¡Te extrañé!’’ Llevó rápidamente a Abraham hasta la puerta donde su madre entró con Eva. ‘’Mira, mira, ¡está despierta ahora!’’

Abraham se balanceó de un pie a otro. ‘’¡Eva! ¡Hola!’’

Isaac jaloneó la bata de su madre. ‘’Mama -Abby quiere ver a Eva -¡por favor, mama!’’

‘’Isaac,’’ Habló Zayn. ‘’tranquilízate -sé que estás emocionado pero debes relajarte.’’

Isaac respiró profundamente. ‘’¿La puedo ver ahora?’’

‘’Deja que mama se siente, por favor.’’

‘’Mira su cabello.’’ Louis tocó el largo cabello negro. ‘’Tanto.’’

‘’Los cachorros usualmente salen con la cabeza llena de cabello.’’ Liam sonrió, besando suavemente a Eva. ‘’Dile hola a Louis, dile hola a tu tío, Eva.’’

La pequeña sonrió, alzando sus pequeños bracitos.

Louis parpadeó. ‘’Sonrió.’’ Le extendió su dedo y la bebé lo agarró. ‘’¿Tu hija está avanzada?’’

‘’No.’’ Liam caminó junto a Louis hasta la sala. ‘’Eventualmente tendrás a tu doctor que te diga sobre esto. El desarrollo de los raza puras supera el de los mestizos.’’ Cruzó sus piernas, gruñendo. ‘’Extrañé hacer esto.’’

Louis se rió con la boca abierta. ‘’Sólo te conocía cuando estabas embarazado -tu cuerpo es impresionante.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Liam le hizo una reverencia, recostando a Eva entre sus piernas para que los niños vieran. ‘’No sé mucho, pero sí sé que los mestizos son mucho más delicados. Sé que no pueden sostener sus propias cabezas en este tiempo.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis se deslizó más cerca, haciendo tiernos ruidos junto con los niños cada vez que Eva sonreía. ‘’¿y cuándo descubrirás qué es?’’

‘’Cuando regresemos a Barrow pero creen que es alfa.’’

‘’¡¿Qué?!’’ Isaac gritó. ‘’¿Alfa?’’

‘’Sí, Isaac -no estamos seguros.’’

Isaac resopló. ‘’¡Se suponía que los dos íbamos a ser omegas!’’

Liam sacudió su cabeza, agarrando el rostro de Isaac. ‘’No me molesta que seamos los únicos.’’

Isaac se ruborizó. ‘’Okey, mama.’’ Besó la mano de su madre, bajando la mirada hacia Eva. ‘’Es muy bonita.’’

Abraham estaba con la vista clavada en la pequeña, picando sus mejillas. ‘’No hoyuelos.’’

‘’No, yo tampoco tengo.’’ Isaac sonrió. ‘’¡Frændi tiene hoyuelos!’’

‘’Mami ama los hoyuelos de baba.’’ Abraham sacudió su dedo en el rostro de Eva. ‘’Es pequeña.’’

‘’¡Es una bebé, Abby!’’ Isaac le besó la nariz y la bebé arrugó la cara. ‘’¡Es muy bonita!’’

Abraham trató de apartar su mano del agarre de la recién nacida. ‘’No me deja.’’

‘’¡Le caes bien!’’

‘’Isaac, debes empezar a empacar.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, alzando la mirada hacia Liam. ‘’¿Empacar?’’

Isaac asintió con tristeza. ‘’… Mama dice que tenemos que regresar a Barrow.’’

-

‘’Abby…’’ Louis trataba de calmar al niño que no paraba de gritar. Frotó la espalda del pequeño con su plana mano. ‘’Isaac no se va para siempre.’’

Abraham trató de recuperar su aliento. ‘’Pero -pero -¡pero es mi amigo!’’

‘’Lo sé, precioso, lo sé.’’ Louis le dio palmaditas en su espalda, ayudándolo a salir de la tos que lo invadió. ‘’Los dos pueden hablar por teléfono y mandarse cartas. Nosotros -simplemente no podemos vivir en Barrow. Hace mucho frío ahí.’’

Abraham se enderezó, tenía los ojos rojos y seguía molesto. ‘’¡Isa es mi amigo, mami! ¡Estrella de mar era mi amiga y nos fuimos! –¡Isa es mi amigo!’’

‘’Bebé,’’ Louis suspiró. ‘’lo sé, lo entiendo y lo siento. Eva necesita crecer en un ambiente diferente.’’

‘’Baba nació en Barrow -¿se va también?’’

‘’No, no -Baba se queda aquí con nosotros porque ama estar con nosotros.’’

Abraham frotó su nariz. ‘’Extraño a Isa -¿con quién juego?’’

‘’Bueno, mami y baba están aquí.’’

‘’Pero –¡pero dijiste que tienes cuidar a bebé hermana y hermano!’’ Abraham hipó. ‘’¡Estoy solo!’’

‘’Okey, okey -pero cuando tu hermano y tu hermana vengan, tú tendrás con quien jugar. Y nosotros seguiremos aquí.’’ Louis lo acunó y plantó suaves besos en sus húmedas mejillas. Lo lamió gentilmente. ‘’Isaac te ama mucho, siempre será tu amigo, precioso.’’

Abraham abrazó el brazo de Louis. ‘’¿Promesa, mami?’’

‘’Lo prometo, bebé. Todos somos familia y podemos visitarlos algunas veces -ellos pueden visitarnos.’’ Sostuvo más cerca a su hijo. ‘’Estará todo bien.’’

-

‘’Isa…’’

Isaac se dio la vuelta de su pequeña maleta que estaba llenando. ‘’Hola, Abby…’’

Abraham cerró la puerta y corrió hacia Isaac. ‘’Um -eres mi amigo y te vas.’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Sí.’’

Abraham alzó un dibujo. ‘’Somos tú y yo, agarrándonos de la mano.’’

Isaac sonrió, agarrando el dibujo. ‘’Bonito.’’ Abrazó la imagen. ‘’Lo amo. Me lo quedaré.’’ Lo acomodó rápidamente en su maleta. ‘’Mama dice que puedes venir y visitar cuando quieras -¡ya casi empiezo la escuela así que tal vez cuando tenga vacaciones!’’

Abraham asintió silenciosamente. ‘’Te extraño.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño, abrazando al niño. ‘’También te extraño, Abby.’’ Besó la mejilla del niño. ‘’¡Me hiciste tostada -y me ayudaste cuando estaba enfermo!’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Sí -si -si te enfermas, puedes llamarme y yo puedo ir a hacerte tostada.’’

Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’Okey, Abby.’’

-

‘’También tendrás que escabullirte para entrar a Barrow -tu casa estará cubierta de gente.’’

Zayn frotó su cuello. ‘’Espero si quiera poder entrar a Barrow sin tener que desviarme. Matthew se irá con nosotros para mantener calmadas a las personas. No le digas a nadie cuando vayas a Barrow.’’

Harry se carcajeó. ‘’Me aseguraré de no hacerlo. Louis perderá la cabeza.’’ Abrazó a su amigo. ‘’Gracias por todo, Zayn. Esta casa -es tuya y nuestra.’’

Zayn tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’Y gracias a ti por estar ahí -siempre estás ahí, Harry, siempre.’’

Harry se apartó. ‘’Y siempre lo estaré.’’

Zayn asintió. ‘’Louis -él es increíble, hermoso -y estoy muy feliz de que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro. Los dos merecen todas las cosas buenas -él nos ama y nosotros a él, mucho.’’ Zayn apretó sus labios. ‘’Para lo que sea -lo que sea yo estaré aquí.’’

‘’No, Zayn -estaremos bien. Tenemos a Matthew que pasa de vez en cuando -y mantiene alejada a la gente.’’ Ambos se rieron. ‘’Estaremos bien -me encantaría que los dos vieran a los bebés -les mandaré fotos. Y por favor mándenos fotos de Eva -los visitaremos.’’

‘’Por supuesto, por supuesto.’’ Bajó la mirada hacia su hija quien estaba en la carriola. ‘’Somos familia.’’

-

‘’Nada de esto fue planeado,’’ Liam sonrió. ‘’yo esperaba tener a mi hija en Barrow -todo pasó tan diferente pero nunca lo cambiaría. Estoy feliz -todos estamos tan felices, es simplemente increíble la manera en que la vida trabaja. Planeas algo y el resultado termina siendo tan diferente.’’

‘’Ambos me acogieron con nada más que amabilidad.’’ Louis hizo una reverencia. ‘’Y nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente.’’

Liam abrazó fuertemente a Louis. ‘’Igual tú lo hiciste.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Ustedes dos de verdad se merecen -estamos tan felices de que pudimos apreciar lo bello que es su relación.’’ Liam se acercó para presionar su frente contra la de Louis. ‘’Abraham es divino y espero que finalmente decida un nombre para la niña.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Lo hará eventualmente. Te llamaré cuando lo haga.’’ Abrió sus ojos. ‘’Nos han dado tanto -esta casa es suya y nos dejan usarla.’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Nuestra casa igual será suya -cuando quieran. Zayn incluso ayudó a construirla -ustedes dos son tremendos.’’

Liam lo abrazó una vez más. ‘’Ustedes son nuestra familia y si necesitamos ser ‘tremendos’ entonces que así sea.’’

Louis rozó su rostro contra el hombro de Liam para no llorar. ‘’…Komdu til að sjá börnin þegar þeir eru fæddir.’’ Lágrimas salieron de Louis en cuanto sintió unas cálidas cayendo a su piel. ‘’Ég vil að þau kynni fjölskyldu sína.’’ _(Vengan a ver a los niños cuando nazcan.) (Quiero que ellos conozcan a su familia.)_

-

‘’Está todo tan -callado.’’ Louis miró alrededor. ‘’Demasiado raro.’’

Harry bufó, haciendo abdominales. ‘’Lo sé.’’ Gruñó. ‘’Abraham.’’

Abraham alzó la mirada de su rompecabezas. ‘’¿Sí, baba?’’

‘’¿Cómo te sientes?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros, regresando su atención al rompecabezas, Harry se puso de pie.

‘’Ven aquí, alfa.’’

Abraham dejó de jugar y se levantó. ‘’¿Sí, baba?’’

Harry se dio suaves palmadas en sus piernas. ‘’Siéntate.’’

Abraham lo hizo, acurrucándose cerca del torso de Harry. ‘’¿Sí, baba?’’

‘’¿Estás triste porque Isaac se fue o estás triste porque no tienes un amigo?’’

‘’E-estoy triste porque Isa se fue.’’ Abraham sorbió su nariz. ‘’Porque es mi amigo pero -pero a veces Isa se enoja conmigo -o no jugamos -a veces sólo coloreamos.’’ Chilló. ‘’Y lo extraño.’’

‘’Hm, de verdad lo extrañas.’’ Harry alzó el rostro de Abraham. ‘’Un amigo, uno verdadero siempre será un amigo, Abraham.’’

Louis se deslizó hacia ellos para acercarse. ‘’Eso es cierto, Abby.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Isa y yo prometimos siempre ser amigos.’’ Jugó con sus pulgares. ‘’Igual lo extraño.’’

‘’Por supuesto, alfa.’’ Harry frotó su espalda. ‘’Esto pasará. Sólo no pienses que no volverás a verlo, porque sí lo harás.’’

‘’Gracias, baba…’’ Abraham suspiró. ‘’Quiero que hermana bebé y Demetrius salgan.’’

Louis resopló. ‘’Igual yo. Me siento muy grande.’’

Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’Mami es grande y mami es tan hermoso.’’

Harry se rió. ‘’Estoy de acuerdo.’’ Se recostó sobre su espalda, Abraham acurrucándose muy cerca de su estómago. ‘’Estoy feliz -no puedo esperar a que salgan. Será divertido y tú nos ayudarás a criarlos.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Les enseño rompecabezas.’’

‘’Exacto.’’

Louis bostezó. ‘’Tomemos una siesta.’’ Se acomodó a un lado de Harry, pasando su pierna por encima de la del rizado. ‘’Hm, ¿y si le ponemos Grace?’’

‘’No, mami.’’ Abraham levantó su cabeza. ‘’Yo escojo nombre.’’

Louis se rió, besando el brazo de Abraham. ‘’Okey, bebé, ¿entonces cuál?’’

‘’Necesito mi lista, mami -Liam se la llevó.’’

‘’Sí, porque era su celular.’’ Harry suspiró alegremente. ‘’Me siento en tanta paz con la vida.’’ El alfa bostezó. ‘’Siento que estoy soñando -y rezo para nunca despertar.’’

-

ABBY/ISA

+

‘’¿Abby?’’

Abraham se enderezó sobre su cama, sonriendo. ‘’¿Sí, Isa?’’

Isaac saltó de su cama, trepando hacia la de Abraham. ‘’¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham bajó el tono de su voz, abriendo su sábana. ‘’Sí, Isa.’’ Se arrastró para que el omega pudiera adentrarse. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’ Tocó la frente de Isaac. ‘’¿Enfermo?’’

‘’No.’’ Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’Sólo te amo.’’ Parpadeó hacia el techo. ‘’Mañana mama dice que podemos jugar afuera.’’

‘’Baba dice que hace frío.’’

‘’Usaremos muchos muchos suéteres -y bufandas.’’ Isaac bostezó. ‘’Y -y podemos tomar chocolate.’’

Abraham miró al pequeño omega bostezar nuevamente, acurrucándose a su lado.

‘’Y y -y usar suéteres -y más chocolate.’’ Isaac eventualmente se quedó dormido, roncando. Abraham cuidadosamente posó su manta de seguridad sobre Isaac, besando su mejilla antes de dormir.

»

‘’No, Abby -¡la manta, Abby!’’

‘’¡Isa!’’ Abraham gruñó. ‘’¡Estoy tratando!’’

Isaac empujó otra silla hasta la guarida. ‘’¡Tiene que ser cuatro sillas!’’

‘’¡No, baba dijo tres!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac colocó la silla en el medio y comenzó a tirar la manta a su alrededor. ‘’Ayuda.’’

‘’No.’’ Abraham tomó asiento en una de las sillas. ‘’Lo haces mal.’’

Isaac resopló, aventando la manta a los brazos de Abraham. ‘’¡Bien! ¡Tú hazlo!’’

»

‘’Sólo tres sillas.’’

‘’¡Ugh, lo sé, Abby -sh!’’

Abraham sonrió orgullosamente hacia su desastroso trabajo. ‘’Necesita luces.’’

Isaac inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Sí -necesita luces.’’

»

‘’¿Qué es esto?’’

Isaac entrecerró los ojos. ‘’Bicho.’’

Abraham miró fijamente al bicho, inclinando su cabeza. ‘’Feo.’’

‘’Eso es grosero, Abby.’’ Isaac agarró al insecto. ‘’No le digas feo, es lindo.’’

‘’Es una niña.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac sacudió su cabeza, sacudiendo de igual manera al insecto. ‘’¡Un niño -mira! Tiene manchas.’’

Abraham inclinó su cabeza de un lado a otro. ‘’Yo soy niño -no tengo manchas.’’

Isaac señaló un pequeño lunar en la nariz de Abraham. ‘’¡Mancha -niño!’’

Abraham tocó su nariz. ‘’Tú eres un niño, Isa.’’

Isaac bajó al insecto, alzando su playera para señalar una marca a un lado de su ombligo. ‘’¡Mancha -niño!’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Wow.’’

»

‘’Baba es niña.’’

‘’¿Disculpa?’’

‘’No mancha -niña.’’

‘’Abraham, eso no tiene sentido.’’

»

‘’¡Más alto!’’ Isaac se estiró sobre los hombros de Abraham. ‘’¡Muy cerca!’’

‘’¡Pesado!’’ Abraham gruñó, suspirando cuando finalmente Isaac se puso encima del mostrador.

Isaac lo saludó con la mano. ‘’¡Hola, Abby!’’

Abraham se quedó parado, sonriendo. ‘’¡Hola Isa!’’

Isaac miró alrededor. ‘’¡Veo las galletas que frændi hizo!’’ Gateó, Abraham vigilaba la entrada.

‘’¡Apúrate Isa!’’

‘’Las tengo.’’ Le extendió dos a Abby. ‘’Saltaré.’’ Isaac bajó brincando, aterrizando en sus pies. ‘’¡Corre!’’

Abraham corrió después del otro niño hacia el armario del pasillo. Abraham prendió la luz, sentándose en el piso. ‘’Ten Isa.’’

Isaac besó su mano antes de agarrar la galleta. ‘’¡Salud, Abby!’’

‘’¡Salud!’’

Los dos mordieron cada uno su galleta, segundos después las escupieron. ‘’¡Ew!’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Mami dijo que baba es malo cocinando…’’

Isaac frunció el ceño hacia la galleta. ‘’Tenemos que regresarlas…’’

Abraham suspiró. ‘’Ew…’’

»

‘’¿Quién mordió las galletas?’’

‘’Yo, baba…’’

‘’¡Abby!’’

‘’Baba es malo cocinando.’’

‘’Aunque puede que eso sea cierto, no deberías agarrar las cosas que no son tuyas.’’

»

‘’Vamos a dar nuestros primeros pasos a la luna, cambio.’’ Isaac se movió lentamente, dando grandes pasos sobre su cama. ‘’Abby, ¿cómo estás por ahí, cambio?’’

‘’Bien, Isa, cambio.’’

Isaac alzó un pulgar. ‘’Oh no -¡hay algo malo con el cohete de espacio, cambio! ¡Hay rocas -rocas grandes, cambio!’’ Isaac comenzó a brincar y Abraham le siguió, riendo a carcajadas. ‘’¡Corre -cambio -corre, Abby, cambio!’’

Abraham saltó alto, cayendo sobre la cama. ‘’¡Golpe, Isa -cambio -golpe -cambio!’’

‘’¡No!’’ Isaac gritó. ‘’¡Cambio -no -cambio! ¡Voy por ti -cambio!’’ Isaac salió saltando de la cama sobre la alfombra para niños, corriendo por todo el suelo, pretendiendo esquivar ‘piedras’. ‘’Abby -cambio -¿estás ahí -cambio?’’

Abraham tosió dramáticamente. ‘’Estoy aquí… -cambio…’’

Isaac brincó hacia la cama, agarrando el rostro del pequeño. ‘’Estoy aquí, Abby -cambio -¡despierta -cambio -despierta!’’

Abraham parpadeó lentamente. ‘’Wow, Isa.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Tus ojos son muy lindos… oh -cambio.’’

Isaac se sentó sobre sus pies, sonrojándose. ‘’Gracias, Abby.’’

Abraham se enderezó. ‘’Tu cara está roja, Isa -¡y no dijiste cambio! -cambio.’’

Isaac se rió entre dientes, dándole un suave empujón a Abraham. ‘’Me gustas, Abby -cambio.’’

Abraham sonrió tiernamente. ‘’También me gustas, Isa -cambio.’’

»

‘’¡Mami, no!’’

Louis se detuvo antes de entrar a la sala. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¡Piso es lava -caliente, mami!’’ Abraham señaló a Isaac, quien pretendía convulsionar en el suelo. ‘’¡Isa murió!’’

Louis alzó una ceja hacia cada niño. ‘’Deberías ayudarlo, precioso.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’¡Isa dijo que no -tengo que vivir!’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Bueno -yo te salvaría incluso si me dijeras que no.’’

Abraham pensó demasiado en eso antes de saltar del sillón. Isaac dejó de temblar por un segundo. ‘’Abby, no… morirás…’’

Abraham arrastró a Isaac al sillón, haciendo reír a Louis. ‘’¡Te salvo, Isa!’’ Jaloneó a Isaac sobre el sofá y le sopló. ‘’No caliente, Isa.’’

Isaac tocó su cuerpo. ‘’¡E-estoy vivo!’’

Abraham lo abrazó fuertemente. ‘’No quiero jugar lava más.’’ Agarró la mano de Isaac, besándola suavemente. ‘’Isa, no divertido si mueres…’’

Los ojos de Isaac se agrandaron. ‘’Okey, Abby.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Buen niño.’’

Isaac limpió su rostro. ‘’Quiero siesta, Abby…’’

Abraham trepó saliendo del sofá, agarrando ambas manos de Isaac. ‘’Igual siesta, Isa.’’

»

Abraham alimentaba a Isaac con uvas mientras Isaac seguía sentado, castigado. ‘’Tienes que hacer caso a Liam, Isa.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño. ‘’¡Mama está siendo malo!’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, dándole otra uva a Isaac. ‘’Pero Liam es tu mami, y tienes que ser lindo -y respetuoso.’’

Isaac mordió el dedo de Abraham, gruñendo. ‘’¡Soy lindo con mami!’’

Abraham apartó rápidamente su mano, poniéndose de pie. ‘’¡Malo Isa -malo!’’ Empujó al niño antes de huir corriendo. ‘’¡Quédate castigado!’’

‘’¡No eres mi mama!’’

»

Isaac lamió el dedo del pequeño. ‘’Lo siento, Abby.’’

Abraham frotó su ojo. ‘’Malo Isa.’’

Isaac rozó su rostro contra el de Abby. ‘’No malo.’’ Besó la mordida que dejó en el dedo Abraham. ‘’Te amo…’’

Abraham se removió. ‘’Okey, Isa… también te amo.’’

»

‘’Mama…’’ Isaac miró fijamente a Eva. ‘’a Abby le gusta eldri.’’

Liam se rió suavemente entre dientes. ‘’Lo hace -pero tú le gustas incluso más.’’

Isaac jugaba con la bata de hospital de Liam. ‘’¿Seguro, mama? Abby se va a casar con eldri.’’

‘’No lo creo. Los dos son niños -eso ni siquiera es importante ahora.’’ Le sonrió a su recién nacida. ‘’Tú eres el mejor amigo de Abraham, Isaac.’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Abby dice que mis ojos son bonitos, mama.’’

‘’Mm, porque lo son, cachorro.’’

Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’¿Puedo casarme con Isa, mama?’’

Liam sonrió. ‘’Mientras no lastimes a nadie, puedes hacer lo que quieras.’’

Isaac se sonrojó de un suave color rosa. ‘’Me gusta Abby… lo amo.’’

‘’Lo sé, bebé.’’ Liam suspiró alegremente. ‘’Cuando nos mudemos, no estará muy lejos de nosotros, lo prometo.’’

-

‘’Hola, Louis -Harry -Abraham.’’

Abraham saludó con la mano, mostrándole a Mary el estómago de Louis. ‘’Mami está gordo.’’

Mary se rió, igual que Harry. ‘’No lo está, está embarazado.’’

Abraham le dio suaves palmaditas al estómago de Louis. ‘’Hermana bebé y Demetrius están gordos también.’’

Harry cerró sus ojos, sonriendo. ‘’No, no lo están.’’

‘’¿Yo estoy gordo?’’

Mary se hizo hacia adelante, riendo. ‘’¡Que hijo tan divertido tienen!’’

Louis sonrió, sin sentirse muy bien esa mañana. ‘’Es un torbellino.’’

Abraham le enseñó a Mary su pancita extendida. ‘’Mami dice que soy lindo.’’

‘’Eres muy lindo.’’ Mary concordó, sentándose de regreso. ‘’¿Cómo te sientes, omega?’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Muy bien, gracias. Esta mañana no me estaba sintiendo muy bien pero no tan mal como antes.’’

Mary asintió. ‘’Bien, bien.’’ Extendió sus brazos, abriéndolos. ‘’Estoy aquí para todas las preguntas que tengan.’’

Harry rozó el estómago de Louis. ‘’Sí, desafortunadamente no puedo responderle todas las preguntas porque sólo hay algunas cosas que sé de los niños.’’

Louis lo besó. ‘’Eva, la hija de Liam -se ve tan madura para ser una recién nacida.’’

Mary sonrió. ‘’Ya veo -déjame explicarte un par de cosas sobre los niños de raza-pura. Primero, Abraham nació igual que un raza-pura, por cesárea porque eres un omega hombre…’’

Un alfa y un omega se emparejan y tienen un hijo.

Mestizo.

Hombre: Cesárea

Mujer: Parto natural

˅

9 meses.

˅

Desarrollo más lento.

Gatear: 7-10 meses | Caminar: 12-16 meses | Hablar: 7 meses-2 años | Dientes: 4-7 meses

Raza-pura

Hombre: Cesárea

Mujer: Parto natural

˅

7 meses.

˅

Desarrollo más rápido.

Gatear: 4-6 meses | Caminar: 8-10 meses | Hablar: 4-10 meses | Dientes: 3-5 meses

Transformación: 8 meses-2 años.

Los mestizos necesitan mucha más atención que los raza-pura. Requieren menos comida y producen menos síntomas que los raza-pura.

‘’Las cosas se complicarán un poco más para ti. Este es tu último mes estable -el siguiente mes, los niños harán un mucho más grande crecimiento y es cuando necesitaremos una enfermera contigo.’’ Mary cruzó sus piernas. ‘’Cuando los niños crezcan, comenzarás a experimentar antojos intensos y cambios de humor -típicamente esto no sucede con los raza-pura, es normal que estos síntomas pasen al inicio -no cerca del final. Las tendencias protectoras y maternas usualmente ocurren por el final. A veces no suceden -pero es normal en raza-pura y mitad lobos.’’

>>’’Tú no eres raza-pura así que será más difícil para ti.’’ Sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Necesitarás demasiada comida -y atención. Tus emociones van a sufrir un deslizamiento y tu enfermera estará aquí para eso.’’ Señaló a Harry. ‘’Y por supuesto tu alfa, pero usted estará construyendo su casa, ¿correcto?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry tragó saliva. ‘’querré conocer a la enfermera.’’ Miró a Louis. ‘’Tal vez debería parar con el trabajo de nuestra casa por un rato.’’

‘’De hecho,’’ Habló Mary. ‘’puede que sea mejor si continúa trabajando. Querrá estar aquí para sus hijos durante el principio de sus vidas. Los raza-pura aprenden y absorben demasiado durante sus primeros tres meses. Ahora es mejor para usted hacer todo lo que pueda antes de que ellos lleguen.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’¿Y -están bien, como dijo?’’

‘’Oh sí, estamos muy contentos con su crecimiento. Están creciendo como lo hace cualquier bebé promedio, y tú estás sano.’’ Juntó sus propias manos. ‘’Estamos enamorados del progreso.’’

Abraham alzó su mano. ‘’¿Son bebés aliens?’’

‘’No,’’ Mary sonrió. ‘’pero se ven algo extraños, ¿no?’’

‘’Sí…’’

‘’Su siguiente cita es el próximo mes, así que por favor traigan a Abraham para que él pueda ver su crecimiento. Ya no se verán como aliens.’’

‘’Gracias, Mary.’’ Habló Harry. ‘’Haz sido de mucha ayuda.’’

‘’Será complicado adaptarse, simplemente porque saben una cosa. Como dije antes, esto será un gran aprendizaje para todos nosotros. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que algo sea diferente, no lo sabemos.’’ Mary bostezó. ‘’Discúlpenme. Hemos tenido a muchos científicos yendo al hospital con preguntas sobre los niños. Cuando digo que todos están muy contentos, me refiero a todos. Han mandado gente de toda Alaska -incluso de la Antártida.’’

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ‘’Wow.’’

Mary asintió. ‘’Puede que no hayan visto,’’ Miró su alrededor. ‘’Matthew tiene rodeada su casa.’’

Harry parpadeó. ‘’Lo noté.’’

Louis lo miró. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Ya lo esperaba.’’

‘’¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hay personas mirándonos?’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No es importante y no nos miran. Están evitando que la gente se acerque.’’

Mary asintió. ‘’Él quiere que tu embarazo vaya sin problemas -hay demasiadas cosas yendo por detrás que no ves. No te preocupes; Matthew controla las cosas tranquilamente.’’

Harry suspiró. ‘’Eso es cierto.’’

Louis hizo un puchero. ‘’D-deberíamos agradecerle… ha hecho mucho por nosotros.’’

‘’Lo sabe, omega. Matthew no necesita las gracias, le gustan los resultados. Cuando estés feliz, cuando nuestros hijos nazcan sanos -y cuando nuestra casa esté terminada, él será feliz.’’

Abraham alzó nuevamente su mano. ‘’¿Hermana bebé y Demetrius tendrán dedos?’’

‘’Los tendrán.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’Pueden jugar con rompecabezas.’’

-

Abraham clavó una pequeña zanahoria en la bola de nieve. ‘’¡Mira, baba, muñeco de nieve!’’

‘’Eso es una bola con una zanahoria dentro.’’ Harry tomó una de la bolsa y la comió. ‘’Mami necesita esto de comida.’’

‘’¡Oh! ¡Necesita ojos!’’

Harry agarró al niño, llevándolo hacia arriba antes de que corriera. ‘’No, no puedes usar las pasas. Esas son para cuando no puedes hacer del baño.’’

Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’¡No para comer, baba!’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’He pensado en un nombre para tu hermana.’’

Abraham abrazó a Harry por el cuello. ‘’¿Cuál?’’

‘’Joy porque ella será feliz y nos hará felices a nosotros.’’

Abraham hizo una mueca. ‘’¿Joy? No me gusta.’’

‘’¿No? Yo creo que es un buen nombre. Cuando pienso en ella, me pone muy alegre.’’

Abraham lo besó. ‘’Baba llora -mami dijo que porque baba es muy feliz.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry meció al pequeño. ‘’estoy muy feliz -muy emocionado. Como mami dice, ambos serán regalos. No creíamos que mami se embarazaría, y ahora tiene dos bebés.’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Y te tenemos a ti, así que eso hace tres hermosos hijos. ¿Cómo no puedo ser la persona más feliz del mundo?’’

Abraham tocó el rostro de Harry. ‘’Yo estoy feliz de que baba es feliz -baba me hace feliz y hará feliz a Demetrius y a hermana bebé también.’’

Harry besó a Abraham una vez más antes de bajarlo. ‘’Ven, nos haré chocolate caliente y galletas Graham. Y cuando mami despierte, iremos a dar un paseo.’’

Abraham asintió, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Harry y la bolsa de pequeñas zanahorias. Bajó la mirada hacia sus botas y luego a las de Harry. ‘’Te amo, baba…’’

Harry columpió suavemente sus manos unidas. ‘’Y yo a ti, Abraham.’’

_(Joy se traduce del inglés como alegría, felicidad, por eso Harry habla sobre sentirse feliz/alegre al pensar en su hija y al querer ponerle ese nombre.)_

-

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham extendió el papel impreso. ‘’Mira…’’

Louis se frotó los ojos, sentándose aturdido. ‘’¿Qué es eso?’’

‘’Nombre, mami -se parece al mío.’’

Louis agarró el papel, entrecerrando los ojos hacia este. ‘’Abigail.’’

‘’Dice alegría -baba quiere que hermana bebé sea Joy…’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Dice que Abigail significa ‘alegría de padre’.’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente. ‘’Me gusta porque baba quiere alegría -y hace feliz a baba.’’ Abraham agarró otro papel, sonriendo. ‘’Abigail -Abby -y Demetrius, me gusta, mami.’’

Louis murmuró, somnoliento. ‘’Creo que es perfecto.’’

-

‘’¡Baba, bienvenido a casa!’’

‘’Hola, alfa.’’ Se arrodilló, besando a Abraham. Harry dejó caer su bolso al suelo, quitándose el abrigo. ‘’¿Cuidaste a mami hoy?’’

‘’¡Sí, baba! Mami está haciendo popo.’’

Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Eso es bueno, alfa.’’

Abraham acunó sus propias manos, juntándolas. ‘’Tengo buenas noticias. Tengo nombre para hermana bebé.’’

‘’Dios…’’

‘’¡Abigail!’’

Harry alzó la mirada, pensando por un rato -sonriendo. ‘’¿Abigail? ¿Sabes qué significa?’’

‘’¡Alegría de baba! ¡Significa que eres feliz y suena como Abby!’’

‘’Creo,’’ Harry lo cargó, haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño alfa. ‘’que me encanta.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaa, quiero disculparme porque pensé que tendría terminada la traducción para Navidad pero estuve bastante ocupada, de verdad lo siento:((   
> Voy a intentar publicar unos dos capítulos por día y haré lo posible para terminarla en lo que queda del año. En cuanto a la segunda parte, WLH, no he hablado con la autora pero yo espero que igual me de el permiso de traducirla y si lo hace, igual será en esta cuenta, cualquier duda pueden comentar aquí, responderé en cuanto lo vea<3   
> Feliz navidad, espero la hayan pasado muy bonito:))  
> All the love


	27. Pobre omega.

‘’Wow.’’ Abraham señaló la pantalla. ‘’¡Hermana y hermano bebé!’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Esos son los aliens.’’

‘’Dejen de decirles aliens a mis hijos.’’ Louis suspiró, mirando el monitor. ‘’Están muy grandes.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Se mueven mucho.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Mary murmuró. ‘’van muy bien -todo está yendo perfectamente.’’

Louis mordió su labio, mirando a sus cachorros deslizándose alrededor. ‘’Quiero esto enmarcado.’’

Abraham sonrió ampliamente. ‘’¡Whiski!’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No toman la foto así, Abraham.’’

Abraham no dejó de sonreír. ‘’¿Estás seguro, baba?’’

‘’Lo estoy, alfa.’’

El alfa más pequeño se encorvó. ‘’Quiero tomar una foto juntos.’’

Mary se estaba riendo entre dientes en la esquina. ‘’Me encantaría tenerlo en la habitación mientras realizo la cirugía -¡es tan gracioso!’’

Louis tocó la barbilla de Abraham. ‘’Es el más gracioso del mundo.’’

Abraham señaló a Harry. ‘’Baba es el más gracioso.’’

Harry no estaba sonriendo. ‘’No, Abraham, creo que ganas en ese departamento.’’

Abraham miró de regreso la pantalla. ‘’¿Tal vez Demetrius y Abigail sean más graciosos?’’ Miró a Mary. ‘’¿Se verán como baba o como mami?’’

‘’Deberían parecerse a ambos, pero tendrán rasgos de cada uno de tus padres.’’

Abraham asintió lentamente. ‘’¿Se ven como yo?’’

‘’Posiblemente.’’

El pequeño se rió entre dientes. ‘’¿Tienen hoyuelos?’’

‘’Seguramente.’’

Se rió un poco más. ‘’¿Lobo como baba?’’

‘’Serán capaces de transformarse.’’

Abraham entrecerró los ojos hacia la pantalla. ‘’No se ven como lobo.’’

‘’Bueno, aún no pero mientras crezcan se transformarán.’’

Abraham se tiró al suelo, gateando alrededor. ‘’También soy lobo –¡baba lo dijo!’’

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar directamente al alfa. ‘’Abraham, por favor levántate del piso.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Eres un lobo, bebé.’’

Abraham intentó aullar y Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¿Qué fue eso? Suenas como si estuvieras muriendo -debemos trabajar en eso.’’

‘’¡Alfa!’’

Mary se carcajeó. ‘’¡Que familia tan encantadora!’’

-

Abraham tenía razón, Louis estaba gordo -se sentía gordo.

‘’Alfa…’’ Louis gruñó, rodando sobre un lado. Se sentía tan pesado -pesado, con hambre y necesitado. ‘’Alfa…’’

‘’Louis,’’ Esther entró a la habitación. ‘’¿qué pasa?’’

Louis chilló fuertemente. ‘’Alfa…’’

Esther cerró suavemente la puerta, caminando despacio hacia el omega que estaba sollozando. Se arrodilló en la cama, tocando la frente de Louis. ‘’Hm, sigues cálido.’’ Louis presionó su rostro contra la falda de la mujer, apretándola fuertemente. ‘’Pobre cosita.’’ Esther le acarició tiernamente su cabello, encorvándose para dejar un beso en su sien. ‘’Harry llegará pronto a casa, lo prometo.’’

‘’Hambre…’’ Louis murmuró.

‘’Por supuesto, Louis.’’ Apartó gentilmente sus manos. ‘’He hecho una sopa muy deliciosa, la traeré.’’ Esther hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse de la habitación.

A Louis le caía bien -olía bien todo el tiempo y lo cuidaba muy bien. Pero -no era Harry. Se estaba volviendo algo normal en esos tiempos, ansiaba al alfa. Lo necesitaba ahí.

Louis se sentía agotado.

Se la pasaba en cama la mayor parte del día, a excepción de una hora al día donde Esther caminaba por alrededor junto a él. Su cuerpo realmente lo estaba sintiendo -sus articulaciones definitivamente estaban sintiendo su peso -especialmente sus pies. Esther siempre le daba un masaje de pies después de que tomaba su almuerzo; y Harry le daba uno cuando se bañaban juntos.

El alfa estaba siendo tan bueno -trabajando horas de más para la casa. Estaba determinado en terminarla en dos meses -lo que era imposible, pero Louis lo dejaba. Harry quería asegurarse de estar presente cuando su casa estaba siendo trabajada. Tenía que asegurarse de que cada rincón y grieta estuvieran asegurados y precisos. Se había ido temprano, se iba cuando Esther llegaba, regresando a las ocho en punto. Justo a tiempo para la cena y su ducha nocturna.

Louis se bañaba dos veces al día, una en la mañana con Esther y otra en la noche con Harry.

Su horario estaba algo así:

  * Despertar.
  * Llorar.
  * Dormir.
  * Bañarse.
  * Hablar con Abraham (colorear)/Desayunar con Abraham.
  * Dormir.
  * Llorar.
  * Almorzar.
  * Caminar/estirar.
  * Llorar.
  * Dormir.
  * Esperar a que Harry regresara a la casa.
  * Bañarse.
  * Cenar.
  * Dormir.



Era su horario y se había acostumbrado mucho a este. Louis se sentía agobiado algunas veces -no podía jugar mucho con Abraham, aunque a su bebé no le molestara. Le encantaba sentarse en la cama con Louis, jugando -leyendo, coloreando. Algunas veces se sentaba a un lado de la cama y armaba rompecabezas mientras hablaba sobre sus hermanos o sobre Isaac hasta que Louis se quedaba dormido.

No quería decirle a Harry que parara -que regresara a la casa. Harry era de cabeza dura sobre su casa siendo de una manera específica. Se quedaba incluso después de que todos se iban a sus respectivas casas al final del día. ‘Su tiempo juntos’ era después de que Harry llegaba a casa. Cuando Harry llegaba a la casa les daba a Louis y a Abraham tanto amor y atención, incluso cuando estaba exhausto, con ampollas y sudoroso.

Louis se sentía inútil -no podía hacer nada para ayudar. Louis sólo se la pasaba llorando, gritando o durmiendo.

Hablaba con los bebés todos los días. Louis se aseguraba de que recibieran amor incondicional en varios momentos del día. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a esto -Louis es activo. Le gustaba moverse y trabajar -¡bajar las escaleras!

Louis lloraba por una larga hora cuando no podía ver sus pies mientras se bañaba.

A Harry no le importaba el peso que había ganado, ni cualquier cosa por la que Louis lloraba. El hombre mimaba a Louis como si fuera una gema. Cuando Louis no podía ponerse su tobillera porque su tobillo estaba hinchado, Harry lo besaba a pesar de sus emociones -le hacía olvidar el por qué estaba llorando. Al día siguiente, cuando Harry llegaba a casa, Louis despertaba con la pulsera en su tobillo, con piezas extras atadas que la hacían más larga.

Harry era su roca -era su amigo, Harry era todo para él.

Cuando Abraham estaba con Solomon, Louis escribía en su diario. Escribía sobre lo horrible que se sentía, escribía sobre Harry, Abby, Demetrius y Abigail. Louis escribía sobre cómo le gustaría poder ver sus pies -sobre cómo extrañaba a Liam al azar durante el día. Sobre lo mucho que quería ver nuevamente a su familia -ver a Isaac y pasar más tiempo con Eva. Escribía sobre lo desesperado que estaba por sexo -algo que Harry se negaba a darle hasta que sus hijos nacieran. Si Louis no estaba escribiendo, entonces estaba ‘haciendo ejercicio’, asegurándose de no quedarse rígido -y si no estaba haciendo eso, entonces Louis estaba durmiendo.

‘’Louis.’’ Esther volvió a entrar con un tazón de sopa y pan. ‘’¿Estás listo para comer?’’

Louis asintió, limpiando sus ojos con su manta de fertilidad.

Su hijo estaba ahora abajo con su tutor, Solomon. Harry se había asegurado de conseguir uno cuando encontró a Esther. Esther no había sido la primera opción de Harry, ni la segunda o tercera -y Solomon tampoco había sido la primera opción de Harry para tutor.

-

_‘’¿Cómo te llamas?’’_

_Louis se sentó en silencio a un lado de Harry, con demasiadas náuseas para poder hablar._

_El alfa sonrió. ‘’Mi nombre es Judas.’’_

_‘’No.’’ Harry parpadeó hacia Mary quien mordió su pulgar._

_‘’Ya le he traído nueve personas,’’ La mujer alzó sus manos. ‘’me estoy quedando sin enfermeros ‘dignos’.’’_

_‘Enfermeros dignos’ había sido la descripción de Harry._

_Harry miró al hombre. ‘’¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?’’_

_‘’Soy hombre de negocios.’’_

_Harry suspiró, rodando sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué harías si Louis estuviera apunto de desmayarse?’’_

_Judas mordió su labio. ‘’Yo -lo llevaría corriendo al hospital.’’_

_Harry abrió un brazo para que Louis se acurrucara debajo cuando el omega comenzó a chillar. ‘’No lo quiero -tráeme otro.’’_

_Mary suspiró. ‘’¿Qué hay de un omega?’’_

_‘’Si Louis necesita ir al hospital, un auto no será suficiente -necesito a alguien capaz de cargar a mi omega si es necesario. Si puedes encontrarme a un omega muy grande, entonces sí.’’_

_Mary apretó sus labios. ‘’Puede que prefiera un omega -no querrá a un alfa bañando a Louis.’’_

_Harry entrecerró turbiamente sus ojos. ‘’Nadie bañará a Louis.’’_

_Mary balanceó hacia atrás sobre sus tacones. ‘’Bueno, ¿qué si se ensucia porque no puede levantarse lo suficientemente rápido -va a querer que se quede en esa posición y se enferme?’’_

_Louis chilló, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Harry. Harry besó su frente. ‘’Un omega con pareja -y hablaré con Matthew para que estén dos alfas afuera de las puertas de la casa por si acaso.’’_

_Mary acunó sus manos para juntarlas, sonriendo. ‘’Eso suena encantador.’’ Le dio palmaditas al hombro de Judas. ‘’Gracias por venir -tal vez en algún otro momento.’’_

_Judas resopló. ‘’Perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo.’’_

_Mary sonrió. ‘’Por favor, que esto no te coma la cabeza -tal vez en algún otro momento.’’_

-

_‘’¿Cómo te llamas?’’_

_‘’Joseph.’’ El hombre sonrió. ‘’Un gusto en conocerlo.’’_

_Harry miró a Mary. ‘’No.’’_

_‘’¡¿Qué?!’’ La mujer gritó, rápidamente haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Discúlpeme.’’ Mary suspiró. ‘’¿Por qué Joseph no? Es un hombre muy bueno -es carpintero y es muy bueno en matemáticas.’’_

_Harry miró a Abraham. ‘’No necesito un carpintero.’’ Alzó la mirada. ‘’Necesito a alguien sabio -tú puedes ayudarme a construir mi casa, si lo deseas.’’ Miró de vuelta a Mary. ‘’Tráeme a alguien más.’’_

_Abraham alzó su puñito. ‘’¡Alguien más!’’_

-

Así que Abraham terminó con Solomon -el hombre era sabio y muy amable. Admiraba mucho a Harry y no dudó en aceptar el trabajo. Abraham recibía tareas, así que mantenía ocupado al niño la mayor parte del día. Le leía a Louis cuando no se sentía bien, y aunque no era el mejor haciéndolo; Louis apreciaba mucho su compañía.

‘’Ven, omega.’’ Esther se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, acomodando debajo la bandeja. Removió la sopa, sonriendo. ‘’Es hora de comer.’’ Louis asintió aturdido, abriendo su boca para la sopa caliente. Lo tragó, limpiando directas lágrimas que caían. Esther frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Qué pasa, Louis?’’

‘’Está muy caliente…’’ Louis susurró, recostándose lentamente de regreso. Se giró del lado contrario de Esther, aferrándose a la almohada de Harry.

Esther suspiró suavemente. ‘’Lo siento, omega.’’ Acarició su espalda. ‘’Pero Harry me ha dicho que debes comer.’’

Louis chilló, apretando más cerca suyo la almohada. ‘’No.’’

Esther se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la cama para tener cara a cara al sensible omega. ‘’Tendrás mucha hambre,’’ Tocó su rostro. ‘’debes pensar en tus hijos.’’

Louis sorbió suavemente su nariz. ‘’Quiero a mi alfa…’’

‘’Lo sé,’’ Esther sonrió con tristeza. ‘’y llegará a casa pronto.’’

‘’¿Mami?’’ Abraham tocó la puerta, asomando su cabeza dentro del cuarto. ‘’Hola, mami -buenas tardes.’’ Abraham corrió hasta la cama. ‘’Esther -Solo ya se va.’’

Solomon entró con una bolsa en mano. Hizo una reverencia en frente de la cama. ‘’Por favor, discúlpeme, omega -¿cómo te sientes?’’

Louis no respondió, deslizándose más cerca de Esther.

Esther rozó la frente de Louis con su pulgar. ‘’No se siente muy bien -Solomon, puedes salir de la habitación, por favor -Harry no estará muy contento si tu olor está en su habitación.’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Hizo una reverencia. ‘’Las clases de Abraham del día han acabado.’’ Miró al pequeño quien ahora estaba lamiendo la mejilla de su madre. ‘’Abraham, ¿puedes acompañarme abajo?’’

‘’¡Sí, Solo!’’ Abraham besó el ojo de Louis. ‘’Regreso, mami.’’ Salió trepando de la cama, con cuidado de no tirar el almuerzo de Louis. ‘’Voy, Solo.’’

Solomon sonrió. ‘’Espero te sientas mejor, Louis. Te veré mañana otra vez.’’

Louis acurrucó su rostro contra la almohada, inhalando. ‘’Q-quiero comer ahora.’’

Esther se rió entre dientes. ‘’Estoy segura -debes estar hambriento, omega.’’ Regresó por alrededor de la cama para alimentar a Louis. ‘’No te preocupes, Louis. Tendrás comida rica -y luego podemos ir a caminar un poco.’’ Lo alimentó cuidadosamente, soplando la comida cada vez que le daba. ‘’Y luego podemos estirarnos, ¿cómo suena eso?’’

Louis no habló, rozando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Sentía muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas tenía sentido. Mary había dicho que estaba bien -que era algo esperado pero Louis lo odiaba. Sólo estaba calmado si Abraham o Harry estaban alrededor -específicamente Harry -y cuando estuvo hablando por celular con Liam el día anterior, lloró por una hora.

Su cuerpo dolía -honestamente podía decir que no quería otro hijo después de esto.

‘’Mami.’’ Abraham cerró la puerta, abrazando un libro sobre su pecho. ‘’Regresé.’’ Se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Louis, acurrucándose cerca. ‘’¿Mami se siente mal?’’

Louis asintió en silencio.

Abraham agarró la mano de Louis y la besó. ‘’Está bien, mami.’’ Tocó su muy grande pancita. ‘’Pobre mami -Demetrius, Abigail -necesitan ser más lindos con nuestra mami.’’ Abby besó su expuesto estómago, frotándolo. ‘’Te leeré y a hermano y hermana bebé.’’ Alzó el libro mientras Esther continuaba alimentando a Louis. ‘’Leo esto con Solo, mami.’’ Sonrió, abriéndolo en la primera página. ‘’Oh espera.’’ Cerró rápidamente el libro, sonrojándose. ‘’Título primero -el libro se llama, ‘No Me Gusta…’’’

Louis se apartó de la cuchara, mirando a su hijo.

‘’N-no me gusta com-er bro -broc -brócoli…’’ Abraham sonrió, mirando la siguiente página. ‘’Pero sí me gusta el col-or verde -¿ves mami? Brócoli es verde -él está agarrando el brócoli -¿ves?’’

Louis asintió, recostándose de regreso. Rodó sobre un lado, frotando su pancita.

Abraham le dio palmaditas a la cabeza de Louis antes de darle vuelta a la página. ‘’No me gusta lim-piar pero sí me gusta jugar.’’ El pequeño alfa se rió entre dientes. ‘’Mira, mami, está jugando con juguetes pero no está limpiando.’’ Abraham señaló a la madre enojada en el fondo. ‘’Mami no está feliz.’’

Louis sonrió, cerrando sus hijos en cuanto su hijo continuó leyendo.

-

‘’¡Esther!’’ Abraham alzó la mirada. ‘’Necesito otra galleta.’’

Esther sonrió. ‘’Otra, ¿para qué?’’

‘’¡Para mami!’’

‘’Mami no quiere una galleta, Abraham, creo que eres tú el que quiere una galleta.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No…’’

‘’Sabes que a tu baba no le gusta cuando mientes.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero. ‘’Quiero una galleta…’’

‘’Ya casi termino con la cena, y tu baba llegará a casa muy pronto.’’ La mujer se encorvó. ‘’¿Terminaste tu tarea?’’

‘’La hice con mami.’’ Abraham se quedó mirando el plato de galletas. ‘’Me gustan galletas.’’ Se bajó de las puntas de sus pies. ‘’Esperaré a baba con mami.’’

‘’Buen niño.’’

Abraham salió corriendo. ‘’¡Mami!’’ Fue hacia la sala donde Louis estaba recostado sobre su espalda. ‘’Hola, mami.’’

‘’Hola, bebé.’’ Louis tomó profundas bocanadas de aire, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

Abraham se cernió sobre su rostro. ‘’Tan bonito, mami.’’ Besó la frente de Louis. ‘’Como una flor.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Rascó el cabello de Abraham gentilmente. ‘’tan amable conmigo.’’ Louis pateó sus pies hacia arriba y abajo. ‘’Gracias, precioso.’’

‘’De nada, mami.’’ Miró hacia el reloj y rápidamente comenzó a contar con sus dedos. ‘’Siete -tres -cuatro –¡mami!’’ Abraham se puso de pie. ‘’Necesito tu celular para llamar a Isa.’’

Louis sonrió, alzando su mano para que Abraham pudiera ayudarlo a sentarse. Abraham lo hizo, con mucho cuidado, frotando la espalda de Louis una vez que se enderezó -justo como Harry lo haría. ‘’Está arriba, bebé.’’

‘’¡Gracias!’’ Besó la mejilla de Louis dos veces -y luego una vez más antes de correr hacia arriba. ‘’Isa, Isa, Isa.’’ Una vez en la habitación, Abraham buscó por alrededor el celular. Encontrándolo en la mesita de a lado, se sentó en el suelo y presionó el nombre de Liam para una videollamada. Abraham sacudía los deditos de sus pies con entusiasmo, sonriendo mientras sonaba.

‘’¿Hola?’’

‘’¡Isa!’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’¡Hola Isa!’’

Isaac frunció el ceño. ‘’Tarde, Abby.’’

Abraham hizo un puchero. ‘’Lo siento, Isa -estaba haciendo tarea y tenía que cuidar a mami.’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Okey -¡pero no otra vez!’’

‘’¡Sí!’’

Isaac se rió. ‘’¡Mira!’’ Posicionó el celular en Eva quien estaba intentando sentarse. ‘’¡Está más grande!’’

Abraham puso el celular más cerca de su rostro. ‘’Wow -¡tiene cabello negro como tú!’’

‘’¡Sí -igual es muy inteligente! Mama dice que será una genio.’’

‘’Demetrius y Abigail siguen adentro de mami -pero baba dice que llegarán muy pronto.’’

‘’¡Sí -y pabbi dice que iremos pronto a verlos!’’

Abraham colocó debajo el celular, recostándose. ‘’¿Qué hiciste hoy, Isa?’’

‘’Jugué con Eva -pega muy fuerte -¡y es alfa!’’ Isaac hizo un puchero mientras se encogía de hombros. ‘’Mama dice que está bien -pero me gustaría que fuera omega.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Porque yo soy un omega -tal vez vaya a ser grosera conmigo -¡Eva, no!’’ Isaac le quitó el crayón a la pequeña. ‘’¡Mama, Eva está comiendo crayones!’’ Isaac sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Tal vez no le caiga bien porque yo soy un omega.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’A mí me caes bien.’’

Isaac se sonrojó. ‘’¿Lo -lo haces?’’

‘’¡Sí, me caes muy muy bien Isa!’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’Omega o alfa -o sólo Isa -me caes bien.’’

Isaac sonrió tímidamente. ‘’Gracias, Abby… -¡Eva, no!’’

-

Louis chilló fuertemente en cuanto olió a Harry. Se le dificultó ponerse de pie, así que mejor gateó. ‘’¡Alfa!’’

‘’Omega.’’ Harry tarareó con una risilla.

Louis se levantó con ayuda de la pared, caminando hacia la puerta donde Harry se estaba quitando sus zapatos. Louis olfateó el aire, yendo apresuradamente hacia él. Amaba a Harry así, cubierto en suciedad y sudado -en toda su gloria. Harry siempre llegaba directamente a casa, siempre a tiempo -nunca tomando un desvío.

‘’Mi hermosa Camelia.’’ Harry se rió entre dientes, abriendo sus brazos para Louis. ‘’Oh,’’ Llenó de su esencia al omega. ‘’cada día que llego a casa hacia ti, hueles cada vez mejor y mejor.’’ Besó el cuello de Louis, lamiendo simpáticamente su glándula de esencia. ‘’Yo debería haber ido hacia ti, Camelia.’’

Louis se aferró al abrigo de Harry. ‘’Te extrañé.’’

‘’Lo sé, lo sé -y yo a ti.’’ Se apartó para mirar a Louis. ‘’Te extrañé mucho.’’ Besó su nariz. ‘’Hermoso -simplemente hermoso, omega.’’ Harry posó sus dos manos en el estómago de Louis. ‘’¿Y cómo se sienten todos hoy?’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Mal…’’

‘’Oh no…’’ Harry arrulló, abrazando nuevamente a Louis. ‘’ven -te bañaré, hermoso.’’ Louis gimió bajito, envolviendo su cuerpo por alrededor del brazo de Harry mientras caminaban hasta la cocina. ‘’Esther, buenas noches.’’

Esther estaba sirviendo la comida. ‘’Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo está hoy?’’

‘’Muy bien, más feliz ahora que estoy en casa.’’ Harry presionó su nariz contra el cabello de Louis. ‘’¿Y mi hijo?’’

Esther sonrió. ‘’Está arriba en el teléfono con Isaac.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Bien -por favor, come -me bañaré con mi omega.’’

Esther hizo una reverencia. ‘’Gracias, Harry.’’ Se acercó a Louis. ‘’No comió mucho hoy.’’ Esther suspiró. ‘’Realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien.’’

Harry asintió seriamente. ‘’Entonces mañana me quedaré en casa -por favor, toma el día libre.’’ Trató de mover su brazo pero Louis gruñó, apretándolo más fuerte. ‘’Sí, toma el día libre.’’

‘’¿Está seguro, señor?’’

‘’Sí, gracias.’’ Ayudó gentilmente a Louis, guiándolo fuera de la cocina. ‘’Ven, omega -iré a ver a Abraham y luego nos bañamos, ¿okey?’’

Louis asintió sobre el brazo de Harry, mordisqueando su abrigo. Les tomó un rato subir las escaleras, como siempre, pero Harry lo ayudó durante todo el camino.

El alfa abrió la puerta de su habitación. ‘’Abraham.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham se giró rápidamente. ‘’¡Hola -te olí!’’

‘’¿Y no fuiste a saludarme?’’ Harry sonrió, tocando la cabeza del pequeño. ‘’Te extrañé mucho.’’

‘’También te extrañé, baba.’’ Abraham alzó el celular. ‘’Hablé con Isa -¡y estoy viendo Kenny!’’

Harry intentó no rodar sus ojos. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Miró por encima hacia Louis quien estaba mirando el espacio y supo que era hora de su baño. Louis siempre tenía esa mirada dócil y aturdida en sus ojos, y Harry aprendió que el momento de estallar seguía pronto después de eso. Lo tenía que tener bañado, cálido y darle su esencia o simplemente estaría en un colapso. ‘’Me bañaré con tu madre ahora. Esther se irá pronto, asegúrate de despedirte.’’

‘’Okey.’’ Abraham posó su pequeña mano sobre el muy largo estómago de Louis. ‘’Mami no se siente bien.’’ Lo acarició suavemente. ‘’Cuida bien de mami, ¿okey?’’

Harry se arrodilló, dejando su mano sobre la de Louis. ‘’Buen niño.’’ Besó la frente de Abraham. ‘’Prometo que lo haré.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Y-yo le leí a mami hoy.’’

‘’¿Lo hiciste, alfa? Se me olvidó que hoy tenías escuela.’’

‘’Mmhm, con Solo.’’ Abraham tocó los hoyuelos de Harry. ‘’Leímos ‘No Me Gusta’.’’

‘’Bueno, mañana me quedaré en casa, ¿me lo leerás hoy en la noche?’’

‘’¡Síp -sí! ¿Te quedas en casa mañana?’’

‘’Lo haré,’’ Harry alzó la mirada cuando Louis comenzó a llorar. Suspiró. ‘’hablaremos después, Abraham.’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

Abraham se había confundido extremadamente cuando las emociones de Louis comenzaron a dar vueltas. Harry tuvo que sentarse con él y explicarle a fondo. Puede que el niño no haya entendido por completo pero lo aceptó. No hacía nada más que tratar y ayudar a Louis -sin pedirle nunca que no llorara. Harry le explicó que Louis no dejaría de llorar incluso de Abraham lo intentaba mucho, porque Louis estaba llorando sin razón alguna. No le hacía sentido al pequeño, pero nuevamente, lo aceptó.

Abraham había sido su ancla en una muy mala tormenta. Algunas veces la tensión estaba muy alta y el único momento en el que se calmaban era gracias a él. Abraham era el cómico alivio en sus vidas. Estaba creciendo más y más cada día. Abraham se estaba volviendo más responsable, lloraba mucho menos -respetaba mucho más. El alfa estaba madurando justo en frente de sus ojos y a veces Harry quería llorar por aquello.

Cuando conoció a Abraham, las emociones del niño estaban muy diferentes a como ahora. Había progresado mucho más de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado. Hacía todo para intentar ayudar a Harry con Louis. Abraham siempre se aseguraba de recostarse con Louis cuando Harry se iba, y su omega se ponía histérico. Abraham siempre estaba ahí cuando Harry olvidaba la bata de Louis pero no podía dejarlo solo, o cuando Harry necesitaba agua -lo que sea. Abraham estaba listo para atender el pedido, sin quejas, y eso hacía que Harry quisiera regresar y ahorcar a CJ, vivo o muerto. Preguntarle como pudo haber lastimado a Abraham, como pudo haber llamado inútil a un niño tan fuerte. Harry quería levantar a su hijo por los aires y enseñarle al mundo cómo era, asegurarse de que todos estuvieran igual de orgullosos como él lo estaba.

‘’Ven, Camelia.’’ Harry caminó hasta su armario, buscando por alrededor una de las largas batas de Louis. Matthew había mandado demasiados regalos para Louis, y muchos juguetes para Abraham. Louis y él se habían quedado despiertos más tarde de lo normal la noche anterior mirando las tantas fotos de Eva.

Zayn dijo que había gente en su casa la mayor parte del día. No podían caminar sin que hubiera alguien haciéndoles una reverencia a su hija o tomándole fotos. También estaban siendo bombardeados con abundantes regalos y Liam estaba considerando huir con su hija. Zayn les aconsejó que se mantuvieran alejados de Barrow hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

‘’Usaremos esta hoy.’’ Harry sacó la bata de seda rosa, admirándola. ‘’Esta se verá hermosa, ¿no crees?’’

Louis resopló, aferrándose más fuerte a su brazo.

‘’Okey, okey.’’ Harry sonrió, llevándosela con ellos. ‘’Abraham, ve a tu habitación, por favor, para que pueda quitarle la ropa a tu madre.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’ Se puso de pie. ‘’¿Me puedo llevar el celular de mami?’’

‘’Puedes.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Abraham caminó hacia la puerta, chocando contra esta mientras miraba su caricatura. ‘’Uf -estoy bien.’’

‘’Presta atención a tu alrededor, alfa, y que no se te olvide despedirte de Esther.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry llevó a Louis a la cama, recostándolo gentilmente mientras él hacía pequeños ruidos de protesta. ‘’Sí, mi dulce omega.’’ Habló suavemente. ‘’Estoy aquí ahora.’’ Estaba muy cansado, finalmente habían terminado el interior de la casa y había tomado mucho tiempo. Harry quería una alfombra para su habitación, pero entonces habría mucho pelo constantemente en esta -así que decidió que sería todo de madera. Ahora era momento de decorar y arreglar afuera. Mañana los electricistas estarían allá, y aunque Harry había dicho que estaría ahí en todo momento -Louis lo necesitaba.

Normalmente, cuando Harry llegaba a casa, Louis estaba llorando -cansado, emocional y aturdido. Ese día estaba exactamente igual pero Louis se veía físicamente enfermo, así que Harry supo que debió haber sido un muy mal día. Amaba a sus hijos, pero de verdad odiaba lo que le estaban haciendo. Louis podía llorar y llorar y él no podría hacer nada, por lo triste que estaba por estar postrado en la cama. Puede que esos fueran sus últimos hijos, porque no le gustaría volver a someter a su omega a algo tan agotador.

‘’Sh, sh -no.’’ Harry apartó sus dedos de la boca de Louis. ‘’Estoy muy sucio, omega.’’ Louis lloró fuertemente, tratando de rodar a un lado y esconder su rostro. Harry igual lo sostuvo, quitándole sus holgados pants con cuidado. Besó el largo estómago de Louis, presionando su oreja contra este. ‘’Tranquilo, Camelia, tranquilo.’’ Harry sonrió ante los pequeños movimientos que sintió y ante los fuertes latidos de corazón que escuchó. ‘’Hola cachorros…’’ Lamió el estómago de Louis, masajeándolo bajo sus dedos hasta que Louis dejó de chillar. ‘’Hola, baba está en casa…’’ Respiró la hermosa esencia de su omega, suspirando ante la sensación de serenidad.

Frotó el muslo de Louis con sus dos manos, sus dedos clavándose profundamente, rodando los músculos con las yemas de sus pulgares. Louis gimió fuertemente, arqueándose en la cama, su cabeza girando hacia un lado -y Harry estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no lo excitó.

Le dio el mismo trato a la otra pierna, bajando hasta llegar a la pantorrilla. La presión ahí estaba pesada y Harry podía sentirla bajo las puntas de sus dedos. ‘’Estás muy tenso, omega.’’ Harry pasó sus manos por arriba y debajo de las piernas de Louis. ‘’Mi pobre flor.’’

Louis respiró, alzando su pie en busca del masaje de Harry, eso definitivamente era la parte favorita de Louis. Harry mimó cada pie gentilmente, besando cada dedito con suma atención. Presionó su nudillo contra la planta del pie de Louis, trabajando en el nudo que se formaba. ‘’¿Cómo se siente eso, amor?’’

Louis siseó, suspirando. ‘’Bien -alfa…’’

‘’Oh, finalmente una voz.’’ Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Una voz tan hermosa, Camelia, mi hermosa pareja.’’

Louis chilló cuando sus deditos tronaron, murmurando. ‘’Te amo…’’

‘’Te amo mucho.’’ Harry frotó sus tobillos. ‘’Te escuchas tan cansado, bebé, cuidaré muy bien de ti.’’

Louis asintió tímidamente, alzando sus brazos para que Harry le quitara su larga playera (la larga playera de Harry). Harry sonrió, quitando cuidadosamente la camisa. ‘’Tan consentido, amo consentirte.’’

Louis parpadeó con sus húmedas pestañas a su alfa. ‘’Quiero baño…’’

‘’Por supuesto, omega.’’ Harry dobló las prendas, acomodándolas en la cama. Ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie con cuidado. ‘’Ven, mi amor, tomemos nuestra ducha.’’

-

‘’¿Ahí?’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Ahí.’’

Harry rodó la bola que tenía en mano contra el hombro de Louis, sonriendo contentamente cuando escuchó algo tronar. ‘’Ahí está.’’

Louis apartó su mano de la tina, frotando su ojo. ‘’Q-quiero ir afuera.’’

‘’¿Saliste hoy con Esther?’’

‘’Sí…’’ Louis chilló. ‘’quiero ir otra vez.’’

‘’Hm,’’ Harry sonriendo, agarrando un trapo. Lo remojó en el agua, pasándolo por el pecho de Louis. ‘’Okey, omega, como gustes.’’

‘’Quiero ver nuestra casa.’’

‘’¿Sí? Eso no suena mal. Tú, Abraham y yo haremos un viaje corto para ver nuestra casa.’’ Posó la cálida prenda sobre el estómago de Louis. ‘’Creo que te gustará mucho.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Sé que lo haré -amo todo lo que tú hagas.’’ Besó la mano de Harry. ‘’Te extrañé mucho, alfa.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Mi pobre omega -pronto estaré todo el tiempo en casa contigo.’’ Besó la frente de Louis. ‘’Lo prometo.’’

-

‘’¡Ooh!’’ Abraham señaló. ‘’¡Casa!’’ Se desabrochó con algo de dificultad. ‘’¡Afuera!’’ Trató de abrir la puerta. ‘’¡Abre, baba!’’

‘’Tranquilo, alfa.’’ Harry apagó el auto. ‘’Primero debemos ayudar a salir a mami.’’ Se salió primero, caminando a la puerta de Abraham. ‘’Ábrele la puerta a tu madre.’’

Abraham se extendió, abriendo ampliamente la puerta. ‘’Hola, mami -¿puedo agarrar tu mano, por favor?’’

Louis sonrió con cansancio; usualmente ya estaba dormido a estas horas. ‘’Gracias, precioso.’’ Agarró la mano del pequeño y la de Harry también. Louis se estremeció, abrazándose a sí mismo. ‘’Oh wow.’’ Posó una mano en su pancita de embarazado. ‘’Esto es -¿cómo lo hiciste?’’

Harry se quedó parado detrás de él, posando su barbilla en el hombro de Louis. ‘’Con mucha ayuda y gracias a Matthew -pero creo que amarás el interior.’’ Besó la marca de Louis. ‘’Ven, vayamos adentro.’’

Abraham se agarró en el largo abrigo de Louis. ‘’¿Esta es nuestra casa, baba?’’

‘’Sí lo es, Abraham. ¿Te gusta cómo se ve?’’

‘’¡Amo!’’ Abraham señaló la chimenea. ‘’¡Chimea! ¡Para regalos!’’

‘’Chimenea lleva una ‘n’ y los regalos no llegan de ahí.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’

Harry abrió la puerta. ‘’No le mentiré a nuestro hijo.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Baba es bobo, mami.’’ Chilló cuando miró dentro de la oscura casa, escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

‘’Está todo bien, precioso.’’ Louis bostezó. ‘’Baba tiene una linterna en su celular.’’

Harry le dio su celular a Abraham. ‘’Pasa primero, alfa.’’

Abraham estaba dudando pero lo hizo, apuntando la brillante luz hacia el piso. ‘’Bonito.’’

‘’Apunta arriba, por favor.’’

Abraham lo hizo, abriendo por completo la boca. ‘’¡Wow! ¡Mira mami!’’

Louis alzó la mirada hacia el grande candelabro colgando en la entrada. Parecía estar hecho de cristales y la luz rebotaba en cada uno de ellos. Parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’Dios, eso es hermoso, alfa.’’

‘’El Consejo nos lo dio, como regalo -está hecho a mano.’’ Harry los ayudó a adentrarse más a su casa. ‘’Todavía se tiene que hacer mucha limpieza pero el interior está terminado. Estaré moviendo nuestras cosas para acá. Los electricistas vendrán mañana.’’ Sostuvo a Louis por su cintura, guiándolo cuidadosamente. ‘’Hay cuatro habitaciones -uno se convertirá en una pequeña enfermería, la más cerca a la nuestra.’’ Le quitó la luz a Abraham quien comenzó a jugar con ella.

‘’¡Oye!’’

‘’Hay un estudio abajo y también un cuarto personal para ti, omega. Servirá como lugar de nidificación. Tenemos tres chimeneas, una en nuestro cuarto, en la sala y en el cuarto de nidificación. El patio trasero también es muy grande, como lo querías.’’

Louis besó rápidamente a Harry. ‘’Siempre pensando en mí, Harry.’’

‘’Siempre.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham gruñó, saltando hacia el celular. ‘’¡Dame!’’

Harry lo levantó más alto. ‘’Cuidado con a quién le gruñes, alfa.’’

Abraham se agarró a su pierna. ‘’Baba grosero.’’

‘’No lo soy, pero puedes sentirte como quieras.’’ Tocó la cabeza del pequeño. ‘’Necesitamos ver y tú sólo estás jugando con la luz.’’

Abraham se aferró a la pierna de Harry, sin decir otra palabra más.

Louis frotó su estómago. ‘’Me gustaría verla mañana otra vez, cuando haya luz.’’

‘’No lo haremos.’’ Harry los llevó de regreso a la puerta. ‘’Es muy peligroso en el día.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos. ‘’Estaré bien.’’

‘’Ya dije que no.’’ Harry cerró la puerta, dándole su celular a Abraham. El pequeño rápidamente apuntó hacia el bosque. ‘’Tomaré fotos si quieres.’’

Louis se apartó del agarre de Harry. ‘’No soy un niño, ni soy delicado.’’ Gruñó cuando Harry trató de agarrarlo. ‘’No me toques.’’

Harry alzó su cabeza, suspirando suavemente. ‘’Es muy tarde, debí haberte dejado descansar.’’

Louis entrecerró sus ojos hacia Harry y Abraham apuntó la pancita de Louis con la linterna. Apretó los dientes. ‘’No, Harry.’’

‘’Estás actuando-‘’

‘’¡Harry!’’ Louis gritó, dando pisotones con sus pies. ‘’¡No me digas cómo estoy actuando!’’ Arrebató las llaves de las manos de Harry.

Abraham dio un brinco ante el repentino estallido, tirando el celular. Lo recogió rápidamente, apuntando al rostro de Louis y luego al de Harry. ‘’Baba -creo que mami está molesto.’’

‘’Sí, Abraham -no me había dado cuenta.’’

‘’Cuidado, alfa.’’ Louis agarró la mano de Abraham. ‘’No le hables como quieras a mi hijo.’’

Harry alzó una ceja. ‘’Nuestro hijo.’’

Louis desvío la mirada, caminando de vuelta al auto junto a Abraham. El pequeño miró hacia atrás con grandes ojos, extendió su mano hacia Harry. ‘’Mami tiene sueño.’’

‘’¡Quiero silencio!’’ Louis jaló fuertemente la puerta trasera y apresuró a Abraham para que entrara. ‘’Abróchate.’’

Harry rápidamente agarró las llaves y Louis se balanceó hacia él. Harry sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’No vas a manejar.’’ Agarró ambos brazos de Louis cuando trató de pegarle nuevamente. ‘’¡Omega -omega!’’

‘’¡Déjame ir, ahora!’’

Harry resopló, apartando sus manos. ‘’No vas a manejar.’’

Louis trató de arrebatar las llaves del bolsillo de Harry. ‘’¡Puedo manejar!’’

‘’No puedes, y sabes que no puedes.’’ Harry se apartó nuevamente cuando Louis trató de agarrarlo -una y otra vez.

‘’¡Harry Styles!’’

‘’Tranquilízate -estás poniendo estrés en tu cuerpo.’’

Louis gruñó, casi regañando. ‘’¡Dame las llaves -puedes caminar a la casa!’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No lo haré.’’

Louis pisoteó hacia él. ‘’¡Harry!’’

Harry se movió. ‘’Estás haciendo una escena.’’ Miró de reojo la luz que se mecía alrededor del auto. ‘’Aunque nuestro hijo se ve muy entretenido.’’

Louis agarró la camisa de Harry, tomando desprevenido al alfa, quien se movió hacia atrás rápidamente y Louis se cayó. El corazón de Harry se hundió en algún lugar profundo de su estómago. Ayudó a Louis a levantase. ‘’Omega -omega, lo siento -¡no quería hacer eso!’’

Louis frunció el ceño, sosteniendo su estómago. ‘’E-estoy bien.’’ Bajó la mirada hacia su sucio abrigo y comenzó a llorar. ‘’Quiero ir a casa…’’

Harry asintió, asegurándose realmente de que Louis no estuviese lastimado. ‘’Okey -okey, nos vamos ahora.’’

-

‘’Lamento haberme puesto de mal humor.’’

El alfa sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Sólo estoy molesto conmigo por no atraparte.’’ Sacudió su cabeza en negación nuevamente. ‘’No puedo creer que te dejé caer.’’

Louis mordió su labio. ‘’Me atrapé yo mismo.’’

‘’Siempre debería poder atraparte yo.’’ Harry cortó rápidamente las uñas de Louis. ‘’Estoy tan enojado…’’

Louis sacudió los deditos de sus pies hasta que Harry alzó la mirada hacia él. ‘’Fue mi culpa -estallé como de costumbre.’’

Louis lo hizo, y eso se había vuelto algo muy normal. Tan normal, incluso Abraham sabía cuando había algo malo, y qué era eso. Louis se podía poner tan enojado -podía decir cosas y hacer cosas que no venían de él. Un día le aventó el control remoto a Harry porque dijo que no podía salir porque hacía demasiado frío.

Una vez más, Louis amaba a sus hijos, pero estos eran los peores cambios emocionales que había sentido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera podía controlarlo, sólo ocurría. Algo pequeño, insignificante, era dicho y él estallaba. Harry siempre era el que recibía todo esto y Louis simplemente no podía esperar a que sus bebés salieran para que Harry pudiera tener un descanso.

‘’No te sientas mal, alfa -tú siempre estás en lo correcto -siempre me mantienes a salvo.’’ Hizo un puchero, extendiendo sus brazos, abriéndolos. ‘’Te quiero aquí arriba.’’

Harry gateó por encima de él, con su pancita en medio. Harry lo besó suavemente, lentamente. ‘’Te amo -y siempre te quiero a salvo. No te enojes conmigo -siempre estoy pensando en ti y en Abraham primero.’’

Louis lamió la mejilla de Harry. ‘’Siempre.’’ Bajó la mirada. ‘’Todos están bien.’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’Me encanta la casa -me encanta mucho y sé que cuando la vea otra vez, la amaré más y más.’’

Harry hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Gracias, omega.’’

‘’Eres tan perfeccionista y ya haz creado perfección, alfa… sé que soy difícil y lo siento por requerir tanto mantenimiento-‘’

‘’No hables así de ti -no eres una máquina. Necesitas amor, igual que yo y tú me das mucho de eso y espero hacer lo mismo para ti. Somos pareja y estamos enamorados -es sólo una etapa que pasará.’’ Lamió la nariz de Louis. ‘’Amo llegar a casa hacia ti -sólo no entiendes. Estés o no molesto, me encanta llegar a casa hacia tu olor,’’ Apretó la mejilla de Louis. ‘’y hacia tus ruidos -tu amor y tus lágrimas. Te amo mucho, omega -puede que me avientes un control o me patees fuera de la cama.’’ Louis hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a Harry. ‘’Y yo seguiré amándote con todo lo frío de mi pequeño corazón.’’

Louis limpió sus ojos llorosos. ‘’Gracias -gracias por todo, Harry… haz hecho que el término ‘casa’ tengo un significado para mí una vez más.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Prometo que la próxima vez que caigas, te atraparé. Siempre te atraparé.’’

‘’Siempre lo haces.’’ Louis sonrió, rozando su rostro contra el de Harry. ‘’Siempre lo haces.’’

-

‘’Buenos días, mami.’’ Abraham llegó con un plato con dos rebanadas de tostada. Lo acomodó en el borde de la cama, como lo hacía cada mañana. ‘’Hora de despertar.’’ Caminó por alrededor hasta el lado de Louis. ‘’Se te olvidó tu baño, pero traje desayuno.’’ Tocó la mejilla de Louis. ‘’No lo que hace Esther pero es tostada.’’

Louis se retorció, chillando fuerte. Harry lo apretó más cerca de él, alzando su cabeza. ‘’Abraham, tu madre se quedará dormido hoy.’’

Abraham frunció profundamente su ceño. ‘’No, hora de desayuno.’’

Harry sonrió con cansancio. ‘’Hoy cuidaré a mami, Abraham, puedes dormir un rato más.’’

El pequeño alfa bufó fuertemente, yendo de regreso al borde de la cama. Agarró su plato de tostadas y salió de la habitación. ‘’Es hora de desayuno de mami.’’ Murmuró por todo el camino mientras bajaba las escaleras. ‘’Esther dice que mami tiene que desayunar a la hora de desayuno.’’ Abraham dejó su plato en la mesa, mirando hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien tocó.

‘’¿Solo?’’ Abraham corrió a la puerta. ‘’¡¿Quién es?!’’ Presionó su oreja contra la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Abraham abrió ligeramente la puerta, alzando la mirada hacia el hombre. ‘’¿Hola?’’

El hombre sonrió. ‘’Hola, mi nombre es Abel -¿te acuerdas de mí?’’

Abraham abrió más la puerta. ‘’Me acuerdo -hola.’’

Abel sonrió cálidamente. ‘’Me alegra verte otra vez, ¿están tus padres en casa?’’

‘’Durmiendo ahora -aunque es hora de desayuno de mami.’’

Abel se rió entre dientes. ‘’Bueno, estoy aquí para saludar y ver cómo está tu madre. ¿Cómo está?’’

Abraham se estremeció. ‘’Entra, entra.’’ Agarró la mano de Abel, guiándolo hacia adentro. Abraham cerró la puerta. ‘’Come tostada conmigo.’’ Lo llevó hasta la mesa, sentándolo en una silla. ‘’Mami está bien -llorando mucho.’’

Abel se rió tiernamente. ‘’Ya veo -lamento eso.’’

Abraham le dio una grande mordida a su tostada. ‘’Está bien -baba dice que mami estará bien después de que Demetrius y Abigal estén aquí.’’

‘’Ya han elegido nombres -maravilloso.’’

Abraham sonrió, ofreciéndole una rebanada de tostada a Abel. ‘’Gracias -yo escojo nombre.’’

‘’Oh, ¿lo hiciste?’’ Abel devolvió la tostada. ‘’Eso es interesante.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Gracias -a baba y mami le gustan los nombres -a baba un poco.’’

Abel sonrió. ‘’Bueno, Abraham, estoy aquí también por algo más. Matthew me pidió pasar.’’

‘’¿Matthew?’’ Sonrió radiantemente. ‘’Matthew es bonito.’’

‘’Lo es, ¿no?’’ Abel arrulló. ‘’Matthew es muy amable, quiere que sepas que te fue muy bien en tus pruebas.’’

Abraham aplaudió. ‘’¡Yey! ¡Gané la moneda!’’

Abel sonrió. ‘’Lo hiciste.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Tendré que explicarle el resto a tu padre.’’

‘’¿Tendrás?’’

Abel salió disparado de su silla, haciendo una reverencia hacia Harry. ‘’Harry -por favor discúlpeme.’’

‘’No deberías estar en mi casa.’’ Harry caminó más cerca, gruñendo. ‘’Y no le hables a mi hijo cuando no estoy cerca.’’

‘’Por supuesto, señor.’’ Abel alzó la mirada. ‘’Simplemente vine a entregar un mensaje. Debí haberme ido, me disculpo.’’

Harry pasó a un lado del alfa que no dejaba de temblar, yendo hasta Abraham. ‘’Abraham, no puedes abrir la puerta si no está tu madre o yo, ¿entendido?’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry se dio la vuelta. ‘’¿Cuál es el mensaje?’’

Abel tragó fuertemente saliva. ‘’Es sobre las pruebas de Abraham…’’

‘’Hm, ¿y no pudo haber llamado?’’

‘’Prefiere que lo hablemos cara a cara, señor -también vine a ver cómo está Louis.’’

‘’Mi omega está bien -hazle saber a todo Alaska si debes. Cuando mis hijos nazcan, puedes venir -hasta ese día, no. No quiero a nadie, no lo he permitido en mi casa -¿entiendes?’’

‘’Sí, señor.’’

‘’Abraham, ve arriba.’’

Abraham se deslizó fuera de la silla. ‘’Desayuno de mami…’’

‘’Yo le llevaré su desayuno, ve a tu cuarto.’’

El pequeño hizo un llanto de frustración antes de subir las escaleras.

Harry cruzó sus brazos, sentándose en una silla. ‘’¿Qué es entonces?’’

Abel frotó sus manos, juntándolas nerviosamente. ‘’¿Debería tomarlo como una amenaza, alfa?’’

‘’Si sientes que deberías, entonces sí.’’

Abel retrocedió un paso. ‘’No estoy aquí para faltarle el respeto a nadie, señor -soy sólo el mensajero, nunca le he faltado el respeto antes y no lo haré ahora.’’

Harry suspiró. ‘’Abel, si te despiertas y hueles a un alfa en tu casa -y lo escuchas hablando con tu hijo, y no eres el que le dejó entrar; ¿no estarías enojado?’’

‘’Por supuesto que lo estaría, señor.’’

Harry frotó sus ojos. ‘’¿Qué te ha dicho?’’

‘’Ha compartido la información con el resto del Consejo de Barrow. Están extremadamente impresionados y están requiriendo si usted estaría interesado en venir a Barrow con Abraham -claro que después de que nazcan los niños.’’ Aclaró su garganta. ‘’La sangre de Abraham salió normal, a excepción de una cosa…’’

Harry lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos. ‘’¿Qué cosa?’’

Abel apretó sus labios. ‘’Los lobos tienen un órgano vomeronasal al final de su nariz, como usted sabe. Cuando Luke le estaba haciendo pruebas de su olfato y haciéndole un escáner de cuerpo -Abraham es un niño, no debería estar desarrollado por completo, pero lo está. Ese órgano es muy sensible ante la feromona y lo que sea que entre a la boca. Parece ser que él está desarrollado por completo -es un milagro,’’ Abel halagó. ‘’no preguntaré, pero sé que los cachorros mestizos nacen sordos y ciegos hasta días después -si usted puede, cuando sea, ¿preguntarle a Louis si Abraham nació igual?’’

‘’Lo consideraré.’’

‘’Ya veo -también encontraron que tiene muchas células de sangre rojas y blancas, más de las que cualquier niño debería tener. Debe curarse muy rápido -ese niño es diferente a los demás.’’

Harry masticó por dentro de su boca. ‘’Ya veo…’’ Suspiró. ‘’Cuando Luke hizo su escáner, ¿cómo se veían sus pulmones?’’

‘’Más grandes que los de cualquier lobo promedio de cinco años, por mucho.’’ Abel sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Su hijo es verdaderamente único.’’

-

‘’Abraham.’’

‘’No, baba, estás siendo grosero.’’ Abraham se escondió rápidamente debajo de sus cobijas.

Harry caminó hasta su cama, sentándose gentilmente. ‘’Abraham, por favor mírame.’’

‘’No,’’ El pequeño chilló. ‘’¡grosero!’’

Harry le dio una palmadita al trasero de Abraham. ‘’¿Puedo disculparme entonces?’’ El niño asomó su pequeña cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo reír a Harry. ‘’Lo siento llegué molesto, no me gustan los olores desconocidos en mi casa.’’

Abraham se enderezó. ‘’¡A mí tampoco!’’

‘’Bueno, entonces, ya te he dicho que no abras la puerta, ¿no?’’

‘’Sí…’’

‘’Okey, entonces,’’ Pasó sus dedos por el desordenado cabello de Abraham. ‘’¿me perdonas por haberme molestado?’’

‘’Sí, baba -pero -¡pero no por desayuno de mami!’’ Abraham cruzó sus brazos, enojado. ‘’¡Mami tiene desayuno a las nueve -Esther dice eso! ¡Y yo tengo desayuno con mami -coloreamos también!’’

‘’Ya veo,’’ Besó la frente del niño. ‘’lo siento por interrumpir tu horario con tu madre. Me he quedado en casa hoy y mami eligió quedarse dormido, así que hoy tomaremos un poco tarde el desayuno.’’

Abraham sacudió los deditos de sus pies. ‘’Okey, baba.’’

Harry sonrió tiernamente. ‘’¿Te gustaría venir a recostarte con nosotros?’’

‘’No -como mi tostada… y tengo que llamar a Isa a las 10.’’

Harry se rió entre dientes. ‘’Ya veo. Realmente tienen un horario muy serio.’’

‘’Muy serio, baba.’’ El pequeño alfa formó un puñito con su mano. ‘’Debo seguir horario -Esther dice eso.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Muy bien, alfa.’’ Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó un llanto. ‘’Es tu madre, iré a consolarlo, ¿okey?’’

‘’Sí, baba -mami tiene rico cereal suave en la mañana -con una manzana, ¡¿okey?! Manzana tiene que cortarse en pequeños pedazos,’’ Hizo unas señas de cortar algo con sus pequeñas manos. ‘’Cereal suave tiene cani-la arriba -pero no mucho porque mami tose.’’

Harry lo miró con ojos amorosos. ‘’Dios, cuánto haz crecido.’’

Abraham se sonrojó suavemente. ‘’Y -y mami tiene agua con su medicina -y luego baño de mami.’’

‘’Oh, gracias, alfa.’’ Besó la mejilla del alfa una vez más antes de ponerse de pie. ‘’¿Me ayudarás? Ya que sabes mucho.’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente. ‘’¡Sí -también ayudo a Esther!’’ Señaló su pecho. ‘’¡Me da una galleta después de comer!’’

Harry agarró la mano del niño mientras caminaban hasta la habitación. ‘’¿Lo hace?’’

‘’¡Síp! ¡Esther dice que soy el pequeño ayudante de mami!’’

-

‘’Y -vivieron -felices -para -s -si-sim,’’ Las cejas de Abraham se fruncían ante la palabra. ‘’no puedo.’’

‘’Sí puedes.’’ Habló Solomon. ‘’hazlo sonar -siem -¿cómo suena la p?’’

‘’P.’’

Solomon se rió, mirando a Harry quien se rió suavemente entre dientes. ‘’Es muy gracioso.’’ Solomon miró a Abraham. ‘’Sí -P -más ‘re’.’’

‘’¡Pe -pe! ¡Pegar!’’

‘’No, no. P-R-E.’’

‘’¡Siempre! ¡Dice siempre!’’

‘’Muy bien, ahora desde el principio.’’

‘’Y viven -feliz -para -siempre.’’

‘’No debes saltar el final de las palabras, cachorro. Viven y vivieron son diferentes, feliz y felices también.’’

‘’Y viv-ieron felic-es para siempre.’’

‘’¡Muy bien, alfa!’’ Solomon aplaudió, dándole una galleta al niño.

Abraham la alzó con orgullo hacia Harry. ‘’¡Mira -premio!’’

Harry sonrió, inclinando su cabeza. ‘’Muy bien, Abraham.’’

Abraham la rompió a la mitad, parándose para darle una a Harry. ‘’Ten, baba.’’

‘’¿Para mí, alfa?’’

‘’Sí -¡porque te amo!’’ Besó la rodilla de Harry antes de regresar a la mesa. ‘’Quédate, ¿okey? ¡Quédate a mate!’’

Harry sonrió orgullosamente, complacido ante el progreso de su hijo. ‘’Okey, Abraham, me quedaré.’’

-

‘’Hola, Liam.’’ Louis murmuró. ‘’¿Cómo estás?’’

‘’Muy bien,’’ Liam sonrió, luchando por mantener a Eva en sus brazos. ‘’estoy lidiando con una bebé que se mueve mucho ahora.’’

‘’¡Eva!’’ Isaac gruñó, moviendo alrededor la cámara. ‘’No toques.’’ Puso la cámara de vuelta sobre su madre. ‘’Perdón, frænka.’’

‘’Está bien, Isaac.’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’Me alegra mucho escucharte -está tan grande.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Oh, no puedo esperar para verla otra vez.’’

‘’Grande y muy salvaje.’’ Liam la meció. ‘’Nóg, hvolpur.’’ _(Suficiente, cachorra.)_

Eva chilló, tratando de agarrar nuevamente el celular. Isaac puso la cámara en su rostro. ‘’Faðir dice que Eva tiene mucho carácter para su propio bien.’’

Louis se rió. ‘’Eso es muy gracioso.’’

‘’Mami…’’ Abraham se meció a un lado de él. ‘’quiero agarrar el celular, por favor.’’

‘’Por supuesto, precioso.’’ Le dio el celular a Abraham, bostezando. ‘’¿Dónde está tu padre?’’

‘’Haciendo cena, mami.’’ Abraham se sentó en el piso. ‘’Hola, Liam -¡oh Eva!’’

‘’¡Abby!’’ Todo el rostro de Isaac cubrió la pantalla. ‘’¡Hola!’’

Louis sonrió, saliendo de la cama con cuidado. Gruñó cuando se puso de pie, frotando su espalda baja. ‘’Mami…’’ Abraham se paró rápidamente. ‘’baba quiere que te quedes en cama.’’

‘’Estoy bien, Abby -quédate en el celular.’’

Abraham corrió a la puerta, abriéndola. ‘’Te ayudo -¡espérame Isa!’’ Ayudó a su madre hasta las escaleras, yendo paso por paso. ‘’Ve lento, mami.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Sí, bebé.’’

Una vez que lo lograron, Abraham lo llevó hasta la cocina donde Harry estaba leyendo una receta. ‘’Debes estar en cama, Camelia.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos. ‘’Quería bajar.’’

‘’Le dije a mami, baba.’’ Abraham corrió hacia Harry. ‘’Mm -huele rico.’’

‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham puso el celular en frente.

‘’¡Frændi!’’

Harry sonrió, mirando de reojo el celular. ‘’Hola Isaac.’’

‘’¡Hola! ¡Mama fue a cambiar a Eva!’’

‘’Asegúrate de saludarlo de mi parte -dale besos a tu hermana.’’

‘’¡Sí, señor!’’

Abraham salió corriendo después de eso, dejando a la pareja en la cocina. Louis sonrió, caminando hasta llegar a un lado de Harry. ‘’¿Un libro de recetas?’’

Harry se giró para besarlo, agarrando a Louis por la cintura. ‘’Estoy haciendo sólo un poco de trampa.’’

Louis revoloteó sus pestañas. ‘’Lo estás haciendo genial.’’ Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. ‘’¿Ya hablaste con Zayn sobre lo que dijo Abel?’’

‘’Lo haré -pero no lo he hecho.’’ Sacudió la cabeza. ‘’No estoy totalmente seguro de qué hacer. No quiero tomar decisiones por nuestro hijo, especialmente cuando es capaz de tomarlas por él mismo.’’ Harry lamió sus labios. ‘’Tengo una pregunta, omega.’’

‘’Dime.’’

‘’Cuando Abraham nació, ¿nació ciego y sordo -como todos los demás mestizos?’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’No -los médicos estaban muy sorprendidos. Incluso checaron para asegurarse de que no fuera un raza-pura, no era.’’

‘’Hm.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Abel quería preguntarme -mayormente era una pregunta de Matthew.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No sé si decirle la verdad.’’

Louis jugó con la cadena de Harry. ‘’Aún es muy joven, alfa, no lo querrán ahora -ni dejaré que alejen a mi hijo de mí.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Tan buena madre.’’ Besó nuevamente a Louis. ‘’Brillas tanto en ciertos momentos del día -es una vista gloriosa.’’

Louis frunció los labios en busca de más besos. ‘’¿Qué te dijeron sobre nuestra casa? Nunca me dijiste.’’

‘’Oh, sí -todas las luces están puestas.’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Dijeron que es hermosa -también han colocado ‘la jungla de Jim’ de Abraham en el patio -un regalo de Zayn, me enteré apenas. La cerca puede que esté hecha una vez que nos mudemos por completo.’’

‘’Oh, estará tan feliz -debo recordar agradecerle.’’ Louis mordió su labio. ‘’Me gusta cuando te quedas en casa -el ambiente cambia mucho.’’

Harry peinó un mechón del cabello de Louis detrás de su oreja. ‘’Lo sé, omega -estoy trabajando mucho, lo más rápido que puedo.’’

‘’Tú,’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’haz hecho lo imposible por esta familia -y yo sigo pidiendo cosas incluso después de que corriste por más de cuatro mil kilómetros en la nieve…’’

Harry acunó su rostro. ‘’Y lo haría otra vez.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, apunto de soltar unas lágrimas. ‘’Sé que lo harías -aunque no te lo pediría otra vez.’’ Suspiró. ‘’No debería pedirte otra cosa -pero -por favor… quiero casarme contigo.’’ Harry se sonrojó de un sólido color rosa. ‘’Quiero ser Styles -quiero ser tu esposo, por favor -sé que no debería pedirte más cosas; pero si sólo se los pides; tal vez digan que sí.’’

-

‘’¡Mira!’’ Abraham señaló a su muñeco de nieve. ‘’¡Amigo!’’

‘’Abraham, los hombres de nieve deben tener tres bolas en el cuerpo, no una.’’

Louis golpeó a Harry. ‘’Déjalo.’’ Se abrazó a sí mismo. ‘’Se ve asombroso, precioso -¿y dónde estás sus ojos?’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros. ‘’Baba dice que pasas para popo.’’

‘’No dije eso, dije que cuando no puedas hacer popo -las usarás todas.’’

Abraham recogió una piedra grande. ‘’¿Ojo?’’

‘’Sí, si quieres un cíclope.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’ Louis resopló. ‘’No hay nada de malo en un cíclope, bebé.’’

‘’¿Qué es cí-lope?’’

‘’Cíclope.’’

‘’Cí-lopes.’’

‘’Cíclope.’’

‘’Cí-pop.’’

‘’Dios.’’

Louis le pegó nuevamente. ‘’Sé amable con nuestro hijo, alfa -está intentando.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Te está yendo muy bien en la escuela también, Abby.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Solo me da galletas, mami -cuando hago algo bien él dibuja caritas feli-ces en mi hoja.’’

Louis aplaudió. ‘’¡Eso escuché, bebé! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Abby!’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’¡Mami está orgulloso!’’ Se sentó en la acolchonada nieve, clavando la piedra en su bola de nieve. ‘’¿Cí-pop?’’

‘’Cíclope, es una criatura de un ojo.’’

La mandíbula de Abraham se cayó. ‘’¿Un ojo?’’ Se tapó su ojo. ‘’¿Soy uno?’’

‘’No, sigues teniendo dos ojos.’’

Abraham tapó ambos ojos. ‘’¿Cí-pop?’’

‘’No, ahora sólo estás ciego.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’

-

La casa era grande -muy grande. Tenía suficiente espacio para que Harry pudiera caminar alrededor en su forma de lobo, suficiente para que Abraham corriera por ahí sin tropezarse con cosas. La casa estaba cubierta en ventanas gruesas, trayendo plenitud de luz natural.

La cocina era grande, espaciosa y muy moderna. La sala tenía suelo de mármol -pero el candelabro de la entrada era lo más llamativo del espacio. Era hecho a mano con cristales, se les dio como un regalo de parte del Consejo. Los pisos eran lo suficientemente brillantes para proyectar un reflejo y los techos eran altos.

El patio trasero era lo suficientemente espacioso para que incluso Harry corriera por ahí, así que era más que espacioso para Abraham y sus prontos hermanos. Había un patio con muebles de piso, igual que todos sus demás muebles. La campanilla de viento colgaba justo afuera de la puerta, haciendo el sonido más placentero cuando el viento le pegaba.

Una cosa que Louis había amado de la casa de Harry era la simplicidad y Harry continuó eso de manera hermosa. Los muebles eran auténticamente como de la casa de un lobo, todo en el suelo. Desorden = una vida desordenada y Louis ya había pasado por eso en su vida.

Su mesa del comedor era larga, con cojines donde las sillas estarían (a Abraham le encantaba no tener que trepar una silla). La cocina estaba cubierta en granito negro, con una ventana larga que dejaba expuesto el patio trasero.

El estudio tenía una chimenea, igual la sala. La chimenea estaba hecha de ladrillo rojo, con las copas de vino de Harry y Louis llenas de agua encima del mantel superior. La casa estaba hecha de ladrillos, manteniendo fuera el frío y el calor adentro. En el cuarto que era el espacio personal de Louis, había sábanas encima de sábanas -almohadas encima de almohadas. Muchas de las mantas llegaron como regalos de gente de Sitka. En la esquina del cuarto colgaba la escultura de conchas marinas, justo arriba de un pre-hecho nido, hecho por su alfa.

Arriba estaba la habitación de Abraham. Su cama estaba estacionada en la esquina de la habitación, un atrapasueños colgaba en silencio arriba de su nido. Las mantas que él había escogido hace tiempo estaban acomodadas a un lado de sus almohadas. El cuarto era de un suave color morado, una caja de juguetes cubierta en estampas estaba a un lado de su vestidor. Tenía un pequeño estante de libros, lo suficientemente pequeño para la longitud de sus brazos -lleno de libros y rompecabezas. En el centro había una mesa pequeña, equipada con cuatro pequeñas sillas -justo de su tamaño.

La enfermería era de un ligero color amarillo -cubierta en nubes hinchadas. La lámpara de Himalaya estaba en un alto estante arriba de las cunas enfrentadas. Una cuna por niño -unas que ellos no compraron -Louis no había comprado nada para la enfermería, y aunque lo molestaba; no estaba desagradecido. Habían demasiadas cosas en la enfermería, todas duplicadas. Le revolvió el estómago el hecho de que ahora eran tres cuando, en un punto, no había ni uno.

Su habitación era el cuarto más grande, un poco muy largo pero Harry tenía su espacio para dormir naturalmente. Algo que Louis de verdad quería para que su alfa pudiera sentirse completamente cómodo, algo que no podía hacer en la casa de vacaciones de Zayn y Liam. Incluso el par planeaba renovar la casa en algún momento.

La habitación era oscura, cubierta en madera y en calidez. El nido estaba en el centro del cuarto con sábanas suyas y de la casa de Harry -combinadas juntas para hacer un grande espacio para ambos de sus cuerpos. Había otra chimenea ahí, en lo más alejado del cuarto. El reloj de arena, lleno de arena negra estaba posado en el mantel de esta. El cuchillo de jaspe de Louis colgaba brillantemente en la pared arriba de las puertas dobles. Había energía llegando de cada planta diferente en cada esquina, más la cantidad de ventanas.

Era como si Harry leyera su mente -como si Louis hubiera dibujado cada cosa fuera de él. Louis se había dicho cientos de veces a sí mismo que Harry no terminaría antes de que diera a luz. Juraba que Harry sólo trataba de ser positivo.

Nunca -nunca más Louis volverá a dudar de su alfa. Nunca -nunca más Louis se pondría en su contra. Porque cuando él jura, cuando Harry promete algo, es hecho.

Y le tomó dos horas para dejar de llorar -le tomó dos horas para calmarse -pero luego cada lágrima valió la pena.

Porque Harry era un puto Dios.

-

‘’Sí, Esther -llegaré una hora tarde -sí, gracias.’’ Harry colgó, pisoteando sus pies contra el suelo. En ese momento estaba sentado dentro de la oficina de Abel -molesto y nervioso. Prácticamente había amenazado al alfa hace algo más de un mes atrás por entrar a su casa -y ahora le está pidiendo un favor.

Cuando Louis había mencionado por primera vez el matrimonio, hizo que su corazón estallara. Harry quería lo mismo para su omega -quería que Louis tuviera su apellido -quería que Abraham lo tuviera. A veces se reiría por lo irreal que se sentía. Como apenas el otro día estaba ‘muerto’ -solo -siendo líder de la tortura. Se diría a sí mismo lo poco que merecía a Louis, a Abraham -cómo ellos merecían algo mejor. Pero entonces ellos no estarían con él -y Louis era inteligente, era el ser más inteligente que había conocido. Así que si Louis estaba con él, es porque debe estar haciendo algo realmente bien.

Cuando se quedaba mirando en el espejo, mirando cada tatuaje -cada marca que lo definían, era impresionante. Como un ser tan hermoso, tan lindo y amable -tan tierno y gentil -encantador y cariñoso podría amar cada parte de él. Y luego Louis llegaba por detrás de él, envolvía sus brazos alrededor de cada imperfección del cuerpo de Harry y lo apretaba tanto que Harry no sentía nada más que calidez. Louis podría apretarlo muy fuerte y todo lo que él sentiría era amor.

Amor.

Lo que ansiaba por tanto tiempo y Louis tenía mucho que dar. Tanto que vertió sobre Harry incluso cuando podía dárselo a todo el mundo -pero no. Louis guardó todo su amor sólo para él.

El omega nunca pedía mucho -pero había pedido esto y Harry tenía que dárselo -simplemente tenía que.

‘’Harry.’’ Abel cerró la puerta. Se sentó sobre su escritorio. ‘’Buenas noches -¿está todo bien?’’

Harry lamió sus labios. ‘’Necesito un favor, Abel -uno muy grande.’’

Abel entrecerró los ojos hacia él. ‘’¿Qué favor?’’

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’Quiero casarme con Louis, por ley -necesito a alguien que nos case, por favor.’’

Abel tragó saliva fuertemente. ‘’La ley deberá ser pasada primero.’’

El alfa sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No puedo esperar un año a que la ley pase, Abel.’’ Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos. ‘’Louis quiere casarse conmigo y yo quiero lo mismo -quiero que Abraham tenga mi apellido -sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti, sé que te traté muy mal en nuestro último encuentro -sólo quiero hacerlo feliz, por favor.’’

Abel se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’La única manera en que puedo hacerlo es si todos los del Consejo están de acuerdo.’’

Harry apretó su mandíbula. ‘’¿Y no lo estarán?’’

‘’Todos lo aman, así que seguro lo estarán -pero -pero la ley es la ley. Si la cambiamos por usted, entonces perdemos el orden, lo sabe.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Lo sé, gracias.’’

Abel se enderezó en su asiento. ‘’Hablaré con el Consejo -los convenceré incluso si se hace en privado.’’

Harry parpadeó hacia él. ‘’¿De verdad?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abel inhaló. ‘’Incluso si lo tenemos que hacer en privado, lo haremos.’’ Inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Usted ha hecho mucho en mi defensa, Harry. Y yo le respeto -incluso cuando me aterroriza.’’ Se rió entre dientes. ‘’Usted ama mucho a ese omega, todos lo ven, ¿cómo puedo ser el que les diga que no?’’ Sonrió. ‘’Incluso si me mete en problemas, los casaré en cuanto de a luz.’’

-

‘’Mami, está todo bien -baba llegará a casa pronto.’’

Louis hipó, sollozando fuerte. ‘’¡Alfa -alfa!’’

Esther limpió sus lágrimas con un trapo suave. ‘’Va a llegar sólo una hora tarde, omega.’’

‘’Duele-‘’ Louis lloró. ‘’¡lo quiero!’’

Abraham limpió sus propias lágrimas y luego las de su madre. ‘’Mira mami.’’ Abraham agarró su manta y la dejó encima de la cabeza de Louis. ‘’Manta de seguridad -deja seguro a mami.’’

Louis lloró más fuerte y Esther suspiró. ‘’Abraham, si esto es demasiado, puedes quedarte afuera.’’

‘’No…’’ Abraham abrazó a su madre. ‘’me quedo con mami.’’ Besó el hombro de Louis, mirando su pancita. ‘’Me quedo…’’ El pequeño se movió ligeramente. ‘’mami está haciendo pipí.’’

Esther dio un salto. ‘’¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Iré por los guardias!’’

Louis sollozó fuertemente. ‘’¡Duele!’’

Abraham salió gateando de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño. Llegó con un rollo de papel de baño. ‘’No te preocupes, mami -¡que no te de pena, yo limpio!’’ Palmeó el papel contra la sábana mojada. ‘’Limpio, limpio, no te preocupes.’’

Los dos hombres entraron. ‘’Louis.’’ Uno quitó la sábana, ayudando al omega a levantarse. El otro se transformó, permitiendo que su igual posicionara al omega en su espalda. ‘’Resiste, omega.’’

Louis se aferró al pelaje del lobo. ‘’¡Necesito a Harry!’’

Esther corrió hacia el teléfono y Abraham siguió a los lobos en cuanto bajaron las escaleras con su madre. ‘’¡Oigan -oigan! ¡Cuidado con mami!’’

‘’Lo haremos, Abraham, quédate adentro.’’

El pequeño corrió hacia afuera cuando los hombres se fueron. Limpió sus lágrimas de rabia, temblando por el frío. ‘’¡Mami! ¡Te seguiré!’’

‘’¡Abraham!’’ Esther lo agarró, poniéndole rápidamente su suéter. ‘’Tu padre no ha respondido, iremos al hospital con tu madre, ¿okey?’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Mami va al hospital?’’

‘’Sí, Abraham -su fuente se rompió.’’ Le puso una de sus botas. ‘’Va a tener a los bebés.’’

La mandíbula de Abraham se cayó. ‘’¡¿Qué?!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaa bbs, sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas de este capítulo.  
> en la parte donde Abby está aprendiendo a leer con Solo, tuve que cambiar bastantes palabras porque si lo traducía tal cual del inglés, no iba a tener nada de sentido jajaj:( espero no esté rara esa parte, si lo está por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, gracias.   
> Y la segunda cosa, se menciona un cuarto de su casa llamado como 'enfermería', no supe bien cómo traducirlo pero básicamente es un cuartito de los bebés que sólo se usa cuando están chiquitos.   
> Entre mañana y pasado mañana espero ya terminarlo, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. <3


	28. Suficiente Tiempo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
> Estos capítulos no se concentrarán en la relación de Harry y Louis. Se concentra en sus hijos y su relación con sus padres y entre ellos. Quería añadir más pero entonces nunca pararía de escribir y nunca podría terminar el capítulo.

_‘’Eso es perturbador.’’_

_Harry asintió. ‘’Estoy de acuerdo.’’_

_‘’Oh, por favor.’’ Liam rodó sus ojos. ‘’Ustedes dos mutilaban personas -no me digan qué es perturbador y qué no.’’_

_El cirujano miró de reojo a ambos alfas. ‘’Necesitaré silencio si quieren quedarse.’’_

_‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Zayn le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su omega. ‘’¿Estás sufriendo?’’_

_‘’Dijo silencio, Zayn.’’ Liam gruñó. ‘’No siento nada -ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí.’’_

_Zayn rodó sus ojos, dándole un codazo a Harry. ‘’No puedes complacer a todo el mundo.’’_

_Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia el estómago de Liam. ‘’Una vez le arranqué un intestino a un lobo -se veía parecido a esto.’’_

_La boca de Liam se abrió por completo en asombro. ‘’¿De verdad crees que ahora es un buen momento?’’_

_Harry inclinó su cabeza. ‘’No murió -fue impresionante, así que le arranqué su pulmón, luego murió.’’_

_Zayn sacudió su cabeza en confusión. ‘’¿No murió cuando le arrancaste un intestino?’’_

_Harry cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Recuérdame, si es que llego a tener un hijo, de asegurarme de no estar ahí en la cirugía.’’_

_Liam tiró su mano hacia arriba dramáticamente. ‘’¡Eso no tiene sentido!’’_

_‘’Desde este ángulo si lo hace.’’_

_El omega se carcajeó. ‘’Harry -¿qué está mal contigo?’’_

_Harry tragó fuertemente cuando el cirujano sacó algo de ahí. ‘’Liam -no creo que deberías estar hablando.’’_

_Zayn se rió entre dientes. ‘’Todo está bien, amor.’’ Miró de reojo al doctor. ‘’O la mayor parte lo está.’’_

_‘’No, omega, todo está bien.’’ Harry reaseguró. ‘’Excepto por el hecho de que la mitad de tus órganos están de un lado de tu cuerpo -hm… ¿movió este intestino?’’_

_El cirujano le dio una mirada molesta a Harry. ‘’Sí.’’_

_Harry se paró detrás de él, mirando fijamente. ‘’¿Puede sacarlo? Me gustaría ver algo.’’_

_Zayn sostenía la mano de Liam mientras el omega se carcajeaba. ‘’¡Harry!’’ Gruñó, frotando sus ojos. ‘’¡Se supone que esto debe ser un momento hermoso para mí! ¡Es mi primer hijo!’’_

_Harry alzó la mirada desde atrás del cirujano. ‘’Bueno, no te preocupes sobre hacerte pipí -porque tu vejiga no está donde debería estar.’’ Cerró un ojo. ‘’Estoy reconsiderando tener hijos.’’_

_Zayn trató de no reír pero Liam no pudo aguantarse. ‘’¡Tú no vas a tener al hijo, Harry!’’_

_Harry se inclinó más cerca sobre el aturdido cirujano. ‘’Bueno, entonces espero llegar tarde.’’_

-

‘’¡Mami, mami -soy yo -Abby!’’ Abraham usó su manta para limpiar el rostro de Louis. ‘’¡Baba llegará pronto! ¡Esther le llamó -está bien -Demetrius y Abigail vienen ya!’’

Una de las enfermeras alzó una aguja. ‘’¿Qué hace este niño aquí?’’

Mary le quitó rápidamente los pants a Louis. ‘’No se irá.’’

Louis gritó cuando otra oleada de dolor lo golpeó. ‘’¡Dios -Dios, hagan que pare -hagan que pare!’’

Abraham miró fijamente el estómago de Louis. ‘’¡Paren! ¡Dejen de lastimar a mami!’’ Sacudió su puñito. ‘’¡Cuando salgan voy a golpearlos!’’

‘’Abraham, siéntate por allá.’’ Mary tocó el estómago de Louis, mirando a los bebés dentro de él moviéndose por ahí. ‘’Voy a cortar a tu madre para abrirle.’’

Abraham parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’M-me quedo.’’ Agarró el brazo de Louis. ‘’¡Me quedo!’’

-

_‘’¿Qué eso, mami?’’_

_‘’Eso, bebé, es Alaska.’’ Sonrió, lamiendo la herida de su labio. ‘’Creo,’’ Acomodó a Abraham sobre su regazo. ‘’que deberíamos mudarnos allá.’’_

_Abraham tocó las imágenes. ‘’Bonito, mami…’’_

_‘’Muy, precioso.’’ Frotó la espalda de Abraham. ‘’¿Te gustaría mudarte allá un día, bebé?’’_

_‘’Con mami…’’_

_‘’¡Louis!’’_

_Louis alzó rápidamente la mirada, corrió al armario con Abraham en sus brazos. Louis lo acomodó adentro con las imágenes. ‘’Quédate dentro, Abby, sin importar qué -¿okey?’’_

_Abraham chilló, asintiendo._

_‘’Sh, bebé, mira las imágenes.’’ Louis lo besó. ‘’Mira las imágenes.’’_

-

‘’¿Puedes sentir eso, Louis?’’ Louis gritó. Mary asintió. ‘’Bueno, entonces no tiene sentido usar morfina.’’ Tomó el bisturí y realizó una larga incisión, necesitando a cuatro enfermeros para sostener y mantener quietas las piernas del omega.

Abraham estaba abrazando su rostro, besando a Louis a pesar del dolor -justo como Louis lo había hecho tantas veces por él.

El pequeño cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente cuando Louis comenzó a gritar otra vez. ‘’Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…’’ Lloró suavemente cuando su madre se quedó flácido. ‘’cinco… seis… siete… ocho…’’ Abraham estaba llorando más fuerte cuando escuchó dos llantos diferentes. Sólo alzó la mirada hacia su madre quien ahora no se estaba moviendo. ‘’nueve… diez… once…’’ Abraham se extendió, en silencio, cuando una enfermera lo jaloneó para apartarlo. ‘’doce… trece… catorce…’’ Escuchó un fuerte pitido viniendo de una máquina que lo obligó a taparse las orejas. ‘’quince… dieciséis… diecisiete…’’ Abraham sentía que el mundo estaba moviéndose lentamente -se sentía más fuerte -doloroso.

Alzó su pequeña mano cuando comenzaron a presionar el pecho de Louis. ‘’dieciocho… diecinueve… vein -veinte.’’ Se detuvo cuando las puertas se agitaron, exponiendo y luego escondiendo a su madre cada vez.

‘’Veinte… ¡veinte!’’ Abraham gritó, comenzándole a dificultarse. ‘’Veinte -¡ahora puedo contar hasta veinte, mami!’’ Pateó sus pies agresivamente, gritando. ‘’¡Ahora puedo contar hasta veinte, mami!’’

-

_‘’¡Mami!’’_

_Louis se levantó del suelo con dificultad, con sus ojos centrados en su hijo. Alzó lentamente la mirada hacia CJ. ‘’¿Acabas -acabas de,’’ Se puso de pie con la ayuda de una silla. ‘’acabas de -golpear a mi hijo?’’_

_CJ inhaló. ‘’¡Tu hijo acaba de mear mi puta cama!’’_

_Louis parpadeó lentamente, registrando los gritos de su hijo._

_‘’¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!’’_

_‘’¡Mami!’’_

_‘’¡Cállate!’’_

_Louis agarró la lámpara y la arrojó a la nuca de CJ. Corrió hasta Abraham, cargándolo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras._

_‘’¡Louis!’’_

_‘’Sh, sh…’’ Louis siseó hacia su hijo quien no paraba de llorar, apenas llegó a la puerta cuando fue derribado. Protegió a su hijo cuando las patadas comenzaron._

_‘’¿Piensas que eres fuerte, hm?’’ CJ se arrodilló. ‘’Veamos cuán fuerte eres.’’_

-

‘’¿Dónde está?’’ Harry estaba repleto de lágrimas. ‘’Por favor -por favor, ¿dónde está mi omega? Por favor.’’

Mary sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. ‘’Míreme -tranquilo… está vivo, sus hijos están vivos.’’

Harry se cayó sobre sus rodillas. ‘’Oh Dios -oh, gracias -gracias.’’ Estaba paralizado. ‘’¿Qué -dónde -dónde está Abraham?’’

Mary se arrodilló. ‘’Él -no está hablando y no se quiere mover -no sabemos qué hacer.’’ La mujer suspiró. ‘’Louis casi muere -la tensión en su corazón por el dolor lo llevó a un paro cardíaco.’’ Mary mordió su labio. ‘’Abraham estaba ahí cuando eso sucedió.’’

La boca de Harry se cayó hasta la mitad, sus dedos trataban de agarrarse al piso. ‘’Oh no…’’

-

‘’¡Alfa!’’ Louis gruñó cuando se estiró. ‘’¡Alfa!’’

Harry corrió hacia él, abrazando cuidadosamente a Louis. ‘’Omega -oh Dios, estaba,’’ Tapó sus ojos. ‘’estaba tan -preocupado.’’

Louis lloró fuertemente. ‘’¡Ellos -están vivos!’’ Sorbió su nariz. ‘’¡Vivieron!’’

Harry rió, una risa genuina porque Louis casi moría -y aunque Mary le dijo por el teléfono cientos de veces, no lo creyó. Harry había manejado la muerte de sus amigos, de personas cercanas a él. Nunca había llorado -incluso si ellos habían muerto en sus brazos o en frente de él. Harry ya había visto todo pero -nada había hecho que su estómago se hundiera más rápido que cuando escuchó que su omega casi moría. Su amigo -Louis es su amigo. Louis significa el mundo para él y no estaba ahí para él.

Harry vomitó dos veces cuando recibió la llamada. No podía controlarlo -incluso cuando Mary le repitió cientos de veces; ‘casi muere -no está muerto. Está bien.’ Todo lo que Harry escuchaba era ‘muerto’ y él no estaba ahí. Viendo sonreír a Louis ahora, en cama, viéndose más sano de lo que se había visto mientras estaba embarazado -lo puso enfermo otra vez. Enfermo y aliviado.

Louis se apartó, limpiando sus ojos. ‘’¿Dónde está Abraham? La enfermera dijo que está con Esther y que no me verá….’’ Frunció el ceño. ‘’quiero ver a mi hijo.’’

Harry asintió seriamente. ‘’Sí -sí claro, iré con él.’’ Besó a Louis una vez, luego dos veces y luego nuevamente. Rozó ambas narices, juntándolas. ‘’Lo traeré.’’ Harry de repente notó lo fuerte que estaban temblando sus manos, aliviado -tan aliviado.

Louis se aferró fuertemente a la manta de Abraham. ‘’Él estaba aquí -cuando mi corazón dejó de latir.’’

Harry tragó fuertemente, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba -por muchas razones. ‘’H-hablaré con él-‘’ Frotó sus ojos completamente rojos. ‘’hablaré con él, Camelia.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Alfa…’’ Harry lo miró. ‘’estoy vivo -no ignores eso -nuestros hijos están vivos también.’’ Tocó las temblorosas manos de Harry. ‘’Por favor, debes relajarte. Estoy vivo.’’

Harry presionó sus labios con los contrarios, enderezándose. ‘’Estoy asustado -de que si me voy y regreso, ya no estarás.’’

Louis sonrió gentilmente, adolorido y exhausto. ‘’¿Te he mentido antes?’’

‘’Sí.’’

Louis se rió en silencio, tocando su ahora plano estómago. ‘’¿Sobre algo tan serio?’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, presionando sus labios contra los de Louis. ‘’Nunca.’’

-

_‘’¿Mami?’’_

_‘’Sh, sh…’’ Louis estaba temblando, seguía viendo hacia atrás de él. ‘’Nos vamos, bebé…’’ Le puso rápidamente una chamarra a Abraham. ‘’Nos vamos ahora mismo.’’_

_‘’¿Vamos?’’ Abraham se aferró a su madre cuando fue cargado._

_‘’Sí.’’ Agarró la bolsa que hizo para Abraham y se asomó más allá de la esquina. Louis corrió hasta las escaleras, yendo a su puerta principal. Recogió su propio bolso que había dejado en la puerta y lo abrió silenciosamente._

_Abraham se estremeció, agarrándose fuertemente._

_Louis ni siquiera pensó en cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Corrió al auto de Niall que esperaba por él en frente de la casa. Corriendo sin pensarlo -sin importarle nada más que sostener a su hijo cerca de su corazón. Y una vez que estuvo en el coche y estaban manejando lejos -Louis y Abraham dieron su primer bocanada de aire de toda su vida._

-

‘’Oh, Harry.’’ Esther se puso de pie. ‘’Louis está bien -los bebés también.’’

Harry trató de sonreír, frotando sus secos ojos. ‘’Sí -lo vi.’’ Bajó la mirada hacia Abraham, quien estaba quieto como nunca.

Esther bajó la mirada. ‘’No ha hablado -no se ha movido. Traté de decirle que no podía entrar pero él no quería nada de eso -Mary dijo que estaba bien…’’ Frunció profundamente el ceño. ‘’él estaba ahí cuando… ya sabe…’’

‘’Sí, hablaré con él.’’ Abrazó fuertemente a la mujer. ‘’Gracias -haz hecho un asombroso trabajo por mi familia y por mí.’’ Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’Hablaré con mi hijo a solas.’’

Esther inclinó su cabeza en reverencia. ‘’Me quedaré con Louis -para que no esté solo.’’

‘’Gracias, Esther.’’ Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, inseguro sobre qué iba a decir. ‘’Abraham…’’ Harry se sentó en el suelo, mirando a una enfermera pasar con un carrito. Miró fijamente a su hijo, quien estaba mirando a la nada. ‘’Soy yo, baba…’’ El pequeño no habló. Harry mordió su labio, enderezándose por completo. ‘’Abraham -viste a tu madre casi morir.’’ El pequeño se estremeció. ‘’Pero no está muerto ahora -está vivo y le gustaría mucho verte.’’

Abraham no tuvo ninguna intención en moverse.

Harry suspiró. ‘’He matado a muchas personas en mi vida.’’ Abraham finalmente alzó la mirada hacia él. Se asintió a él mismo. ‘’Estaba en el ejército -y mi trabajo era lastimar gente -buena o mala.’’ Apretó sus labios. ‘’Un día, ya no quería hacerlo más y escapé. En lugar de afrontar mis problemas, escapé de ellos.’’ Tocó el cabello del niño, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. ‘’Fue mi mayor arrepentimiento, pero -si no hubiera escapado entonces nunca te habría conocido, ni a mami.’’ Sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Pero incluso así, mis arrepentimientos me atraparon -sólo soy rápido a un cierto tiempo.’’

Harry inhaló ásperamente. ‘’Y fui recordado que tengo personas que me aman -y que están ahí para mí. Nunca debí haber huido porque sólo estaba escapando de mí, y no se puede ir tan lejos.’’ Apretó la mejilla del niño. ‘’Tu madre -casi muere hoy -yo estaba lleno de lágrimas, en dolor -estaba enojado porque no estaba ahí y de repente recibo un nuevo mayor arrepentimiento -pero ahora, Abraham, ahora que te veo sentado aquí,’’ Harry comenzó a soltar más lágrimas. ‘’ha cambiado otra vez… no estaba ahí para ti.’’

El labio de Abraham tembló. ‘’Me necesitabas más que nadie -tu madre igual, por supuesto -pero tú… necesito estar ahí para cuando ya no puedas ser fuerte -eres un niño y, tal vez es porque no tuve una buena infancia, que me olvido de eso. Que eres mi hijo y me necesitas de igual manera que tu madre.’’ Lamió sus secos labios. ‘’Muchas cosas malas suceden, y no deberíamos ignorarlas pero tampoco deberíamos aceptarlas.’’ Miró dentro de los ojos azules del niño, mirando a Louis ahí. ‘’Así que, lo siento -por no haber estado ahí para ti cuando me necesitabas. Perdón por no ser un buen padre pero estoy tratando. Por favor quiero que sepas, que nunca te dejaré solo otra vez -no lo mereces. Lo siento.’’

Abraham hipó, trepando sobre el regazo de Harry y abrazándolo con sus brazos extendidos. ‘’¡Q-q-quiero ver a mi mami!’’

Harry sostuvo más cerca al niño, meciéndolo hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’Por supuesto, Abraham, por supuesto…’’

-

_‘’No es fácil ser padre.’’ Zayn meció a Isaac sobre su regazo. ‘’A veces olvidas que también te necesitan, porque siempre están tan apegados a su madre.’’_

_Harry asintió. ‘’¿A ti se te olvida?’’_

_‘’Siempre.’’ Sonrió cuando Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’Se me olvida que necesito estar ahí para él, no sólo cuando está feliz -si algo le llegara a pasar a Liam,’’ Zayn sacudió su cabeza. ‘’necesito estar ahí para Isaac incluso si tengo el corazón roto.’’_

_‘’Ya veo.’’ Harry miró hacia afuera por la ventana. ‘’Tomaré ese consejo para mi futuro.’’_

_-_

‘’Abby…’’ Louis extendió sus brazos, ignorando a los médicos que lo inyectaban y picoteaban con agujas. ‘’Bebé -mi bebé.’’

Abraham abrazó cuidadosamente a su madre, con cuidado de no mover las agujas que estaban en él. ‘’Mami…’’

‘’Pensé que no ibas a venir…’’ Louis lloró. ‘’mi pobre bebé…’’

Abraham abrazó fuertemente a Louis por su cuello. ‘’L-lo siento, mami -estaba tan triste -no me podía mover.’’

Louis asintió, lamiendo y apartando las lágrimas del pequeño. ‘’Entiendo, bebé -siento que hayas tenido que verme -así.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Mami -está bien ahora… ¿no?’’

‘’Lo estoy.’’ Louis sonrió, con gruesas lágrimas hinchándose en los rabillos de sus ojos. ‘’Estoy muy bien -mi cuerpo sólo quedó paralizado por un minuto.’’

Abraham presionó su rostro contra la glándula de esencia de Louis. ‘’No quería irme -mami -alguien me llevó.’’

‘’Lo sé, lo sé.’’ Louis arrulló, frotando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Abraham mientras limpiaba sus propias lágrimas. ‘’Lo sé, bebé.’’ Miró a Harry quien estaba parado a un lado de ellos. Louis le dio una llorosa sonrisa, agarrando la mano del alfa. ‘’Todos estamos muy emocionales.’’

Harry tocó la frente de Louis, tratando de mantener su compostura. ‘’Pero -vamos a estar bien…’’

‘’Estaremos bien…’’ Louis rozó su rostro contra el cabello de Abraham, susurrándole. ‘’Te escuché contando, bebé…’’ Abraham chilló suavemente. ‘’Hasta veinte -estoy tan orgulloso de ti.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos. ‘’Estoy tan orgulloso de nosotros.’’

-

‘’Yo-yo,’’ Abraham frotó su nariz contra la camisa de Harry. ‘’quiero tocarlos…’’

Harry besó su mejilla, mordisqueando esta. ‘’Muy pronto, alfa.’’ Miró a sus hijos, igual queriéndolos sostener. Estaba cada uno en una cuna separada, durmiendo justo como su madre estaba en ese momento. Era extraño -mirar a sus hijos. Se sentía como si no fueran sus hijos -no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse.

Los dos se parecían a Louis -y no estaba seguro si en verdad se parecían a él o no. Eran pequeños -idénticos. La única cosa que diferenciaba a sus hijos eran los colores que estaban usando. Sus narices eran como la de Louis -mucho más como la de Abraham. Se parecían al pequeño alfa -Harry quería ver sus ojos.

Mary le había dicho que los ojos de Abigail eran verdes, como los suyos -y que Demetrius era diferente; uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro azul. Cuando Abraham escuchó eso, había estado extremadamente curioso, dando golpecitos y palmadas al cristal a prueba de sonido, con la esperanza de despertarlos.

Realmente eran sus hijos, justo en frente de él. ¿Se supone que así se tenía que sentir? Se sentía orgulloso hasta el fondo de su estómago -con náuseas, emocionado. Había tenido hijos -hijos que eran suyos, realmente suyos. Mirarlos se sentía surrealista -se sentía irreal. Había hecho algo bueno por una vez, con alguien bueno.

Eran tan hermosos.

‘’Quiero despertarlos, baba.’’ Abraham chilló, dando golpecitos al vidrio.

Harry sonrió tiernamente. ‘’El cristal es a prueba de sonido, no pueden escucharte.’’

Abraham los miró fijamente, su pequeña mano dejaba una huella en el vidrio. ‘’Baba…’’

‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

‘’No quiero más bebés her-manos, lastiman mucho a mami.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Lo sé, Abraham.’’

‘’Baba…’’

‘’¿Sí, Abraham?’’

Miró a Harry. ‘’Gracias por hacernos tan felices a mami y a mí…’’

Harry cerró sus ojos fuertemente, su cabeza palpitaba de tanto llorar. ‘’Gracias por hacer lo mismo por mí…’’

Abraham lamió las mejillas del alfa. ‘’Ya no llores, baba, haremos un rompecabezas cuando estemos en casa.’’

Harry se rió, apartándose del cristal y yendo de regreso a la habitación de Louis. ‘’¿Un rompecabezas?’’

‘’¡Síp!’’ Abraham sonrió, limpiando sus propias lágrimas. ‘’¡Demetrius y Abigail pueden jugar también!’’

‘’Creo que ellos necesitarán un poco más de tiempo para crecer antes de eso, Abraham.’’

-

_‘’Un día,’’ Louis le dio una palmadita a la imagen de las montañas de Alaska en su nuevo refrigerador. ‘’nos mudaremos allá.’’_

_Abraham tuvo dificultades en llevar el cereal a su boca. ‘’Okey, mami.’’_

_Louis giró en un círculo, mirando su nuevo departamento. ‘’¿Te gusta, Abby?’’_

_Abraham asintió. ‘’Gusta, mami.’’_

_Louis caminó por alrededor hasta la cocina. ‘’Creo que nos irá muy bien aquí, bebé. Empezaremos desde cero, comenzando desde hoy.’’ Sacudió sus dedos alrededor de su hijo. ‘’Y mami conseguirá su trabajo y nos mudaremos a Alaska.’’_

_Abraham besó la nariz de su madre. ‘’Mudar a Alka, mami.’’_

_Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Lo lograremos.’’_

_Abraham asintió en acuerdo. ‘’Lograr.’’_

-

‘’Hola…’’ Susurró tocando la mejilla de Abigail. ‘’hola, soy Abraham.’’ Abigail le apartó la mano con un golpe mientras hacía ruidos incoherentes. ‘’No le caigo bien.’’

Harry atrajo a Abraham a su regazo. ‘’Sí lo hace -se ve con algo de carácter.’’

‘’Carácter, baba.’’

Louis sonrió, alimentando a su hijo. ‘’A los dos les caerás bien, Abby -no entienden mucho ahora mismo.’’

Abraham señaló a Demetrius. ‘’Un ojo es verde y el otro ojo es azul.’’ Entrecerró sus ojos hacia el bebé. ‘’Chistoso.’’

‘’No,’’ Louis arrulló, besando la cabeza de su hijo. ‘’es diferente -es hermoso.’’

Harry frotó el estómago de Abigail. ‘’Son tus hermanos, Abraham, debes respetarlos -amarlos como nosotros te amamos a ti.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí baba.’’ Se sacudió para que lo bajaran, yendo hacia Demetrius. ‘’Hola Demetrius, soy Abraham.’’ Demetrius parpadeó hacia él mientras comía. ‘’Soy tu hermano mayor –¡te hemos estado esperando a ti y a Abigail por mucho tiempo!’’ Tocó los deditos del bebé, chillando cuando se agarró en él. ‘’¡Oh, oh, mami!’’

‘’Sí, bebé -ves, le caes bien.’’

‘’¡Yo te di tu nombre, Deme!’’

Harry alzó su ceja. ‘’Deme -¿por qué todos aman los apodos en esta familia?’’

Louis se rió, acomodando a Demetrius. ‘’Déjalo.’’

‘’Te voy a enseñar cómo ser un lobo –¡y baba dice que cuando tus manos sean más grandes jugaremos con rompecabezas!’’ Miró de vuelta a Abigail quien en ese momento estaba chupando sus deditos. ‘’A Abigail no le caigo bien todavía.’’ Se sentó a un lado de ella, rozando su pancita como Harry lo hacía. ‘’Creo -que le caigo bien ahora.’’

‘’Los dos te aman, Abby.’’

Abraham sonrió orgullosamente. ‘’¡Soy hermano mayor!’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Así es, Abraham.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham señaló el rostro de Abigail. Gateó por encima de ella. ‘’¡Hoyuelos!’’

Louis se rió entre dientes, dándole palmadas a la espalda del niño. ‘’Sí, ambos tienen hoyuelos, gracias a tu padre.’’

Abraham picoteó a Abigail. ‘’Sólo uno.’’ La picoteó una y otra vez. Hizo lo mismo con el lado que no tenía hoyuelo. ‘’Voy a hacerte un hoyuelo, Abi.’’

Harry suspiró. ‘’Dios.’’

Louis lo pateó. ‘’Déjalo.’’

‘’Creo que tiene hambre, mami -sigue intentando morderme.’’

‘’Tal vez porque estás tocando su cara mucho.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’

‘’O posiblemente porque le estás dando un apodo.’’

Abraham pensó en eso por un momento. ‘’No- no, baba, no lo creo.’’ Se puso de pie. ‘’¡Mami -necesito tu celular!’’

‘’Claro, bebé -¿para qué?’’

‘’Quiero tomar fotos para mandar a Isa, mami.’’ Sonrió. ‘’¡Soy hermano mayor!’’

-

‘’Creo que nuestro hijo está obsesionado con nuestros hijos.’’ Louis arropó a Abigail con cuidado, inclinándose dentro de su cuna para besarla. ‘’No ha dejado de hablar de ellos -y hacia ellos.’’

Harry tocó la hinchada mejilla de Demetrius. ‘’Eventualmente lo volverán loco, como todos los hermanos.’’

‘’¿Matthew vendrá el próximo mes?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’ahora se está quedando con Liam y Zayn -no se irá.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Ama mucho a Eva. Espera que haga lo mismo con nosotros.’’

Louis sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. ‘’Matthew -es muy amable. Te ha aceptado tan bien -se aseguró de que todos hicieran lo mismo.’’ Bajó la mirada a su hijo durmiente. ‘’No me molesta -Abraham será el niño más feliz.’’

‘’Lo será.’’

Louis sostuvo su estómago, aún adolorido por la cirugía. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. ‘’¿En qué estás pensando, alfa?’’

‘’En muchas cosas.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¿Puedes creer que hemos creado vida…?’’

Louis bajó la mirada. ‘’No -incluso cuando Abraham nació -incluso ahora, no lo puedo creer.’’

Harry miró a Louis. ‘’Los veo, los cargo -e igual se siente falso.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Nunca se sentirá real.’’ Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha. ‘’Te haz quedado despierto a la mitad de la noche.’’

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’Estoy pensando demasiado.’’

‘’¿Sobre mi cerca experiencia a la muerte o de que debiste haber estado con Abraham?’’

‘’En ambos -he visto muchas muertes pero nunca me he sentido tan enfermo hasta que casi me dejaste.’’ Inhaló. ‘’Debí haber estado ahí… tú me necesitabas -Abraham me necesitaba.’’

‘’Abraham estaba solo -y tú no estabas ahí.’’ Harry asintió con vergüenza. ‘’…¿dónde estabas?’’

‘’Con Abel, pidiéndole permiso para casarme contigo -escogí el día incorrecto… lo siento.’’

Louis alzó la mirada. ‘’¿Por tratar de hacerme feliz, lo sientes?’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No estoy enojado contigo, lo juro, no lo estoy.’’ Agarró las manos de Harry y las posó sobre su rostro. ‘’Estoy vivo, en tus brazos, ahora.’’ Louis acarició el rostro de Harry. ‘’Los dos estamos aquí, alfa.’’

Harry agachó la mirada. ‘’Abraham -no lo viste. Frío, solo -triste.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Una vez me dijiste, que si yo llegara a dejarte, te gustaría estar estable para Abraham -quieres saber que puedes cuidar a tu hijo.’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Si tú llegas a dejarnos -necesito ser fuerte para él… y no lo fui.’’

Louis lamió sus labios. ‘’Harry…’’

‘’No lo fui.’’ Frotó los rabillos de sus ojos. ‘’Me ahogué -debí haber estado con él -apoyándolo como un padre.’’

‘’Y estoy de acuerdo -si fuera a morir, Abraham necesita apoyo pero estoy vivo, alfa.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Y ahora Abraham es el niño más feliz de todo el mundo.’’ Louis besó suavemente a su pareja. ‘’Estaba fuera de tu control -nadie estaba esperando que diera a luz ahora. Mary dijo que fue mi culpa que llegaran tan temprano -que estaba poniendo a mi cuerpo en mucho estrés por llorar.’’

‘’Por mi culpa -porque yo no estaba ahí.’’

‘’Déjanos,’’ Louis pasó sus manos por los hombros de Harry. ‘’llamar esto un error.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Un error que no volverás a hacer.’’ El omega se puso de pie sobre sus puntitas para acariciar el rostro de Harry con el suyo. ‘’Nos estamos moviendo a una nueva parte de nuestras vidas, ¿te moverás con nosotros?’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Lo haré.’’

Louis alzó su rostro. ‘’Criaremos a nuestros hijos -seremos felices. ¿Me crees, alfa?’’

‘’Sí, omega.’’ Harry lo besó fuertemente. ‘’Te creo.’’

‘’Si estás molesto por algo, quiero saberlo. Si estás enojado, también quiero estar enojado.’’ Louis sonrió ante la pequeña sonrisa que Harry le dio. ‘’Tenemos hijos -algo -algo que nunca soñé que podría tener otra vez. Tenemos nuestra casa nueva -construiste esto con tus manos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro,’’ Cerró sus ojos cuando Harry apoyó su frente contra la suya. ‘’tenemos una familia, algo por lo que ambos hemos rogado -y me haz hecho el más feliz, seguro, más amado omega en el mundo -gracias…’’

-

‘’Un ojo es diferente.’’ Abraham posicionó la cámara sobre Demetrius. ‘’Uno es azul y uno es verde.’’

‘’Oh wow.’’ Liam habló. ‘’Increíble.’’

‘’Es un omega.’’ Habló Abraham, poniendo la cámara en Abigail. ‘’Los dos ojos son verdes -es una alfa, ¡como yo!’’

‘’Eso es impresionante.’’

Louis tomó el celular. ‘’Abigail es algo energética -Demetrius es muy reservado.’’

‘’Son hermosos -mira esos ojos, Dios.’’

Louis le sonrió a Harry. ‘’Parece ser que los genes de Harry son muy fuertes.’’

‘’Oh, debemos vernos pronto.’’

‘’Mama, dame el celular -por favor.’’

‘’Bien, bien.’’

Abraham se asomó por encima. ‘’¡Isa!’’

‘’¡Hola, Abby!’’ El omega rodó sus ojos. ‘’Mama me quitó el celular.’’

‘’Mami, ¿puedo tener el celular, por favor?’’

Harry recogió del suelo una pieza del rompecabezas antes de que Abigail lo hiciera. ‘’Abraham, te dije que recogieras tus juguetes.’’

‘’Sí, baba -un -un segundo. ¡Isa, mira!’’ Puso la cámara en Abigail. ‘’Hermana bebé Abigail -y hermano bebé Demetrius.’’

‘’¡Oh! ¡Su ojo es gracioso!’’

‘’No gracioso -diferente -¡hermoso!’’

Isaac se inclinó más cerca. ‘’Tan lindo –¡es grande!’’

‘’Síp, mami dijo que va a ser súper alto -y Abigail,’’ Miró a la bebé quien se estaba riendo entre dientes. ‘’pequeña -como yo.’’

Harry cargó a Abigail. ‘’Tú serás alto, alfa.’’

‘’¿Yo, ser alto?’’

‘’Sí, he rastreado tu patrón de crecimiento, serás alto.’’

La mandíbula de Abraham se cayó. ‘’¡Isa -Isa, ser alto!’’

‘’¿Alto?’’

‘’Síp, por mi pat crecimiento -pa crecimiento -pa -¡práctica de crecimiento!’’

-

‘’¿Mami?’’ Abraham asomó su cabeza dentro del estudio. ‘’Hola…’’

Louis estaba desnudo, cubierto en sábanas con sus bebés durmiendo a su lado. ‘’Hola bebé, llegaste a casa.’’

Abraham tomó pequeños pasos para acercarse al largo nido de Louis. ‘’Sí.’’ Se asomó, tratando de verlos. ‘’¿Abi y Deme?’’

‘’Están durmiendo.’’ Louis los destapó cuidadosamente. ‘’¿Ves?’’

Abraham se rió en silencio. ‘’Bebés bonitos.’’

‘’Así es.’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’Ven, dame un abrazo.’’

Abraham caminó alrededor del nido para abrazar a su madre. ‘’Te extrañé.’’

‘’Yo te extrañé a ti, bebé.’’ Louis lo besó al mismo tiempo en que Harry entró. ‘’¿Te divertiste?’’

‘’Síp -baba y yo dimos un paseo. Muy divertido, mami. Personas me dieron regalos.’’

Harry se agachó para besar a Louis antes de besar a sus durmientes hijos. ‘’Todos están en el auto.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Nos quedaremos sin espacio.’’ Frotó la espalda de Demetrius cuando el omega rodó sobre su estómago. ‘’Tan cansado…’’

‘’Perdón, mami.’’ Abraham retrocedió. ‘’Me voy a mi cuarto…’’

‘’No, bebé.’’ Sonrió. ‘’¿Te gustaría tomar una siesta conmigo?’’

‘’Oh -oh, sí, por favor…’’

Louis miró de vuelta a Harry quien estaba re-cubriendo a los bebés con la manta de fertilidad. ‘’¿Y tú, alfa?’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Creo que puedo ir por una siesta.’’

Y fue la mejor siesta que Louis ha tenido.

-

‘’¡Louis!’’ Niall chilló. ‘’¡Míralos -qué hermosos!’’

Louis sonrió como una madre orgullosa, tratando de mantener a ambos bebés en sus piernas. ‘’Son tan lindos -me he enamorado una vez más. No sabía que te podías enamorar tantas veces.’’

Niall aplaudió. ‘’¡Oh, mira sus ojos -hermosos, simplemente hermosos! ¡Felicidades!’’ Sonrió ligeramente. ‘’Y tu alfa me dijo que no eran pareja.’’

Louis miró a Harry quien estaba intentando terminar un rompecabezas de cinco mil piezas con Abraham. ‘’Seguro lo dijo.’’

Niall sonrió. ‘’Estoy tan feliz por ti, Louis -lo mereces.’’

Louis bajó a los niños que querían empezar a gatear, cruzando sus piernas. ‘’Gracias, Niall.’’ Los miró fijamente. ‘’Es tan diferente -son tan independientes, no tengo tiempo para darles amor porque siempre quieren estar haciendo algo más.’’

‘’Cuando me enviaste mensaje y me dijiste que estabas embarazado -estaba paralizado, pasarás a la historia.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Sonrió. ‘’alguien ya ha venido -escribirán un libro sobre nuestra familia, del principio al fin.’’ Sonrió ligeramente. ‘’Estoy algo emocionado si soy honesto.’’

‘’Deberías -aunque el embarazo no fue bueno para ti.’’

‘’Oh, para nada.’’ Louis alzó su camisa, enseñándole sus cicatrices. ‘’Ellos serán, más que probablemente, nuestro último lote.’’

Harry lo miró. ‘’Lo serán.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, el estrés en mi cuerpo era simplemente demasiado.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Pero los tuve -han pasado cuatro meses y sigo emocional cuando pienso en ello.’’

Niall murmuró con una dulce mirada. ‘’Lo hiciste, Louis -lo hiciste y tienes permitido estar todo lo emocional que quieras.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza, mirando a los bebés que chillaban y se sacudían para llegar hasta su padre y hermano. ‘’Sí lo hice -lo hicimos.’’

-

Harry tocó el pequeño colmillo de Demetrius. ‘’Han crecido.’’ Sostuvo a Abigail con sus pies antes de que gateara fuera de la cama. ‘’Quédate quieta, alfa.’’ La volvió a levantar, haciendo reír a la pequeña. Harry miró dentro de la boca de Demetrius, contando. ‘’Bien -cantidad correcta.’’ Detuvo a su hija de salir de la cama gateando, nuevamente, con su pie. ‘’Esto no es un juego.’’ Garabateó en su cuaderno, anotando el crecimiento de su hijo.

Abigail se rió histéricamente cuando Harry la levantó otra vez. Jaló a la pequeña hasta su regazo, besando su mejilla con un hoyuelo. ‘’¿Esto es gracioso para ti, alfa?’’

Demetrius frotó su ojo, mirando a su hermana. Pasó su mirada hacia la puerta cuando Louis entró con cajas de regalos. ‘’¡Ama -ama!’’ El pequeño se meció, extendiendo sus manitas deseosas de agarrar a su madre. ‘’¡Ama!’’

Abigail chilló de igual manera, haciendo las mismas señas que su hermano. ‘’¡Ama!’’

Louis sonrió, bajando los regalos. ‘’¡Hola, mis bebés!’’ Les hizo cosquillitas con sus manos, besando a los dos. ‘’Hola, ama regresó.’’ Louis cargó a ambos, estando acostumbrado a sostener a sus dos hijos a la vez. ‘’Incluso antes de entrar a la tienda fui atacado.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Dije que yo iría a comprar la despensa, omega.’’

Louis lo besó, gruñendo. ‘’No he podido comprar ni una sola pieza de ropa, juguetes o artículos de bebé en esta casa -¡ridículo!’’

Harry frotó el costado de Louis. ‘’Lo sé, Camelia, lo siento.’’

Louis soltó ruidos graciosos sobre la mejilla de Demetrius. ‘’Mira esos dientes.’’ Bajó a su hija, abriendo la boca del pequeño. ‘’Están creciendo tan rápido.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Son tan diferentes de los niños mestizos.’’ Louis bostezó. ‘’Hoy será el último día que dormiremos aquí, ¿no?’’

‘’Sí, omega -hoy será el último. Han terminado la cerca, ayer.’’ Harry meció a Abigail. ‘’Ven aquí, Camelia.’’

Louis sonrió, sentándose a un lado de su pareja. ‘’¿Qué pasa, alfa?’’

Harry lamió su mejilla. ‘’Tengo buenas noticias.’’

El omega lo lamió de regreso. ‘’¿Qué noticias?’’ Bajó la mirada hacia Abigail cuando intentó trepar sobre su hermano. ‘’Sé buena, alfa.’’ La recogió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. ‘’Dime, amor.’’

‘’Esther vendrá la próxima semana para quedarse con los niños.’’ Frotó el pie de Louis. ‘’Abel nos va a casar -en privado.’’

‘’¡¿Qué?!’’ La mandíbula de Louis se cayó. ‘’¿De verdad? ¡Dios mío! -¿Lo hará?’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Sí, lo hará.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Estoy en shock -pensé que lo había olvidado, o que simplemente no le importaba.’’

‘’Cain es un alfa -Abel es su pareja. Está mal visto tener un omega con un omega, un alfa con un alfa.’’ Apartó el largo rizado cabello del rostro de Demetrius. ‘’Abel me lo confió y nunca vi una razón para juzgarlo -ni estoy en posición de hacerlo. Está haciendo esto porque sabe cómo es -la ley no será pasada en otro año. Pero no tenemos que esperar tanto tiempo.’’

Louis sonrió, acomodando a los dos niños sobre la cama. Se sentó en el regazo de Harry, besando y mimando su rostro. ‘’Eres un alfa tan bueno -una persona tan buena. ¿Cómo lo haces?’’

Harry lo abrazó. ‘’No lo sé, me lo pregunto yo también.’’

Louis tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. ‘’¡Tan modesto!’’

Harry empujó a Louis sobre su espalda, agarrando a sus dos hijos con cada mano antes de que gatearan fuera de la cama. ‘’No es gracioso, Abigail.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente. ‘’Eres muy rápido -gracias a Dios.’’

Harry se enderezó en su lugar, trayendo consigo a los tres. ‘’Me lo han dicho.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Están creciendo demasiado rápido.’’ Besó a su hija, soplándole pequeños besos sobre su cuello. ‘’¡Mi bebé, mi bebé, mi bebé! ¡Tan quisquillosa -tan linda!’’

Abigail chilló fuertemente, abrazando el rostro de su madre. ‘’¡Ama!’’

Demetrius palmeó la cabeza de Louis. ‘’Ama-ama.’’ Abrió su boca. ‘’Bre-bre.’’

‘’¿Hambre, bebé?’’ Agarró a los dos, rodando sobre la cama hasta ponerse sobre sus pies. ‘’¿Baba no los alimentó?’’

‘’Lo hice.’’ Harry siguió a Louis fuera de la habitación. ‘’Siempre tiene hambre -como Abraham.’’

Louis los puso debajo para que pudieran bajar las escaleras, bajando sobre su trasero. ‘’¿Abraham te dijo lo mucho que Demetrius ama los elotes?’’

Harry rodó sus ojos. ‘’Eso escuché.’’ Posó una mano sobre la cintura de Louis una vez que lograron bajar.

‘’¡Deme -mami -Deme está intentando comerse mi calceta!’’

Louis apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. ‘’Amo a nuestra familia.’’

-

‘’Buenos días, Matthew.’’ Louis hizo una reverencia, acomodando el resto de los platos. ‘’¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?’’

‘’Muy bien.’’ El alfa sonrió. ‘’A tu hijo, Demetrius, le gusta mucho el agua.’’

Louis asintió. ‘’Oh sí, grita cuando trato de sacarlo de la tina.’’

‘’¡Matthew!’’ Abraham corrió hasta entrar a la cocina. ‘’¡Hola, mami!’’ Fue hacia su madre, hizo una reverencia y luego besó la pierna de Louis. ‘’Regresamos de nuestro paseo.’’

‘’¿Sí?’’ Louis se puso en cuclillas, limpiando algo de suciedad del rostro del pequeño. ‘’¿Y cómo estuvo?’’

‘’¡Bien, bien!’’ Se estremeció. ‘’Corrí mucho -baba era lobo -y Matthew,’’ Miró atrás hacia el alfa que lo miraba. ‘’es muy hermoso mami,’’ Susurró Abraham. ‘’es blanco como baba -pero -pero tiene un círculo negro en su pancita.’’

‘’Oh, wow -muy hermoso, bebé.’’

Abraham le sonrió a Matthew. ‘’Hola Matthew…’’

El alfa se rió entre dientes. ‘’Hola Abraham.’’

‘’¡Abby!’’ Abigal corrió hasta la cocina, tropezando. ‘’¡Baba -mano!’’

‘’Oh, lavar mis manos.’’ Besó a su hermana antes de salir corriendo.

‘’Hola Abigail, ¿fuiste a dar un paseo?’’

La pequeña dio pisotones emocionada, justo como Abraham, corriendo hasta su madre. ‘’¡Ama -ama!’’

Louis la llenó de su esencia, dándole vueltitas a la alfa. ‘’¡Hola hermosa niña!’’ Besó su nariz. ‘’¿Te divertiste?’’

La pequeña asintió, abrazando fuertemente el cuello de Louis. ‘’Ama…’’

‘’Mm, ¿extrañaste a ama, bebé? ¡Mi pobre bebé!’’ Miró hacia la entrada cuando Demetrius llegó caminando, sosteniendo la mano de Harry. En cuanto su hijo lo vio, comenzó a llorar.

‘’¡Ama!’’

‘’Aw,’’ Louis se sentó en el suelo. ‘’ven aquí, mi omega, ven con ama.’’

Demetrius se tambaleó hasta los brazos de Louis, llorando. ‘’¡Ama!’’

‘’Está todo bien, estás en casa -¡ama está aquí!’’ Louis le dio su esencia de igual manera. ‘’¿No te divertiste en tu paseo?’’

‘’¡Mm!’’

Abigal besó a su gemelo, acariciando su rostro hasta que comenzó a calmarse. ‘’Buena niña,’’ Harry halagó. ‘’cuidas muy bien a tu hermano.’’

Matthew sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Tienes una muy hermosa familia, Harry. Tanto amor -es impresionante poder presenciar esto, de verdad.’’ Le dio palmadas a la espalda del exlíder. ‘’De pensar que estabas muerto -y ahora tienes todo esto.’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento. ‘’Los elementos de verdad te han bendecido a ti y a tu familia. Prosperarás y te prometo que haré lo que sea para ayudarte.’’

‘’Gracias, señor…’’

Louis sonrió, recostándose en el suelo con sus hijos quienes chillaban. ‘’Gracias, Matthew.’’ Besó a cada uno. ‘’Están bendecidos con tan amorosas personas a su alrededor.’’

Abraham chilló cuando entró a la cocina. Se apoyó contra Harry. ‘’Mm- mami…’’

Harry tocó su cabeza. ‘’Ya hemos hablado de los celos, Abraham, recuerda que son tus hermanos.’’

Era natural. Abraham estaba celoso -no le gustaba que Louis le diera tanta atención a su hermano y a su hermana mientras él tenía que mirar. A Abraham no le gustaba hacer sus deberes de la escuela mientras Louis jugaba afuera con ellos.

Louis lo entendía, no había podido jugar tanto con Abraham porque siempre estaba trabajando. Le dio a Abraham todo el amor y adoración que podía, pero ahora que dar más, ahora que tenía el tiempo. Era complicado cuando tienes tres niños que no paran de llorar en una habitación. Eran felices pero no era fácil controlar a tres niños a la vez. Louis ni siquiera podía pensar en trabajar a ese punto -sería imposible.

Estaban casados -algo que sólo Abel y Matthew (y Zayn y Liam) sabían. No había sido nada grande, firmaron unos papeles -cambiaron sus apellidos y eso fue todo. Harry dijo que tendrían una pequeña fiesta, para no alertar a nadie que no fuera de su incumbencia. No se sentía nada diferente hasta que Louis miró su ID y vio Louis Styles -ahí fue cuando se sintió diferente. Abraham ahora también era un Styles; estaba aprendiendo su nuevo apellido con Solomon en horas de escuela.

Las cosas estaban -muy bien. Abigail y Demetrius eran idénticos en muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo eran polos opuestos -pero ambos eran muy parecidos a Abraham. Demetrius era callado, reservado -amaba a sus padres (mucho) pero también le gustaba estar solo. Abigail era más ruidosa -a veces estaba callada y tranquila, como ahora mismo. No le gustaba estar sola -estaba obsesionada con su hermano mayor y aún más con hacer feliz a su gemelo. Abraham los amaba a ambos, era extremadamente protector también. Cuando salían, las personas tomaban muchas fotos, especialmente a Demetrius por sus ojos. Abraham siempre les recordaba, ‘no gracioso -diferente, hermoso.’

Era muy bueno con ellos, ayudaba mucho. Pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hermanos, enseñándoles como jugar con rompecabezas -Demetrius era el único que podía quedarse el suficiente tiempo para terminar un rompecabezas. Pero Abraham lo intentaba demasiado -Harry siempre lo halagaba, cada noche, por su ayuda. Le recordaba el buen hermano mayor que es -el buen hijo que es.

‘’Sí, baba…’’

Louis abrió su brazo. ‘’Hay demasiado espacio para ti, precioso, ven.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, aferrándose a la camisa de Harry. ‘’No importa, mami.’’

‘’A tu madre le gustaría consolarte, Abraham.’’ Habló Matthew. ‘’Quiere compartir su amor contigo también, anda.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño, tomando pequeños pasos antes de que Louis lo jalara hacia abajo. Besó el rostro del pequeño, acariciando sus costados. ‘’Ves -más que suficiente espacio.’’

Abraham se sonrojó, besando a cada uno de sus hermanos, acurrucándose sobre el cuerpo de Louis. ‘’Te amo, mami…’’

-

‘’Se me olvida lo hermoso que es Sitka.’’ Matthew miró alrededor, hacia la nieve. ‘’La casa está exquisita, Harry.’’

‘’Gracias, señor.’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Cada vez que pienso -incluso cuando veo tu estatua -no puedo creer que aún sigues con nosotros.’’ Suspiró. ‘’Todos siguen inclinándose hacia ti -lo viste cuando viniste. Hacen reverencias y vitorean -y desean verte otra vez, igual los niños.’’ Asintió a sí mismo. ‘’Cuando desapareciste -yo lloré por mucho tiempo.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

‘’No lo creía -tú nunca serías atrapado -o podrías morir de esa manera.’’ Matthew sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Pero luego los años pasaron y no estabas en ningún lado… pero luego lo estuviste.’’ Se rió entre dientes. ‘’Estaba sorprendido -enojado -pero al mismo tiempo no tan sorprendido. Sabía que lo odiabas.’’

Harry alzó la mirada.

‘’Sabía que lo hacías. Nunca dijiste nada pero -eras joven, demasiado joven.’’ Inhaló. ‘’Era injusto para ti -y por eso se debe tener veinticinco años para convertirse en líder ahora.’’ Matthew lo miró. ‘’Hice eso posible.’’

Harry tragó pesadamente. ‘’Eso -es bueno… señor… gracias.’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Abraham parece mucho un lobo, es asombroso.’’

‘’Lo es.’’

‘’Harry,’’ Matthew se inclinó hacia adelante. ‘’¿piensas que reclutaré a tu hijo?’’

‘’Lo hago, señor.’’

Matthew se enderezó. ‘’Estás en lo correcto.’’ Harry se estremeció. ‘’Pero cuando los veo -cuando te veo a ti, no puedo.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Sólo te he visto sonreír así de genuino una vez, cuando te estabas despidiendo de todos.’’ Matthew lo miró. ‘’Y ahora, no dejas de sonreír. Abraham tiene cualidades fuertes -no lo ignores. Enséñale a ser un lobo, tanto que él pueda enseñarles a sus hermanos igual.’’

Harry lamió sus labios. ‘’Sí, señor -gracias…’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Quédate tranquilo, alfa.’’ Alzó sus manos. ‘’Mira tu alrededor, y respira lo que tienes. Lo que haz querido por tanto tiempo.’’ El alfa agarró su mano. ‘’Has logrado lo que los lobos toman años en lograr -felicidad.’’ Sonrió, apretando la mano de Harry. ‘’El amor es paciente, Harry, y tú haz esperado el suficiente tiempo.’’


	29. Suficiente Tiempo II

‘’¡Demetrius!’’ Abraham corrió detrás del niño que se tambaleaba. ‘’Quédate aquí, por favor.’’ Cargó por las axilas al pequeño que no dejaba de chillar, llevándolo de regreso al baño. ‘’Sé que no te gusta, pero mami dice que tienes que sentarte -¡así que siéntate!’’ Demetrius frunció el ceño mientras Abraham lo ayudaba a ponerse en su escalón. Sentó al pequeño antes de él sentarse en el suelo, en frente. ‘’¡Dios!’’

Demetrius soltaba patadas con sus pies. ‘’Baba…’’

‘’Baba está con Abi.’’ Abraham bostezó. ‘’Después de que te sientes en el escusado por cinco minutos más, podemos ir también.’’

Demetrius bostezó. ‘’No popó.’’

‘’Mami dice que tienes que intentar.’’ Abraham se puso de pie. ‘’No te muevas.’’ Corrió a las escaleras, bajando dos a la vez. ‘’¡Mami!’’ Corrió hasta pasar por su madre, regresando rápidamente. ‘’Mami, Deme dice que no tiene que hacer popó.’’

Louis se dio la vuelta, sonriendo. ‘’Está bien, bebé -si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, no lo hará.’’ Bajó la mirada hacia Abigail. ‘’Justo como tu hermana.’’

Abigail chilló, soltando pequeñas patadas a su padre. ‘’¡Ama!’’

Harry besó cada pie de la pequeña. ‘’Con cuidado, alfa -nosotros no pateamos.’’

Abigail sonrió, alzando su mano para su padre. ‘’¡Arriba!’’

Harry la meció hacia arriba, poniéndola de pie. ‘’Ve a ponerte tus zapatos, Abigail.’’

‘’¡Sí, baba!’’

Abraham la miró salir corriendo. ‘’Baba -¿cuándo volverá a transformarse en lobo Abigail?’’

Harry se levantó. ‘’No estoy seguro, Abraham, no creo que ella sepa tampoco.’’ Besó la frente del niño y luego la de Louis. ‘’También me iré a cambiar.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Iré a hacer bocadillos para el viaje.’’ Bajó la mirada hacia Abraham. ‘’¿Puedes ir a decirle a tu hermano que puede bajar del escusado?’’

‘’¡Oh sí!’’ Abraham corrió a las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente. Se deslizó dentro del baño. ‘’¡Deme!’’

El pequeño soltó un brinco. ‘’¡Abby!’’ Chilló. ‘’Miedo…’’

Abraham lo alzó con algo de dificultad, mirando dentro del inodoro. ‘’Nada.’’ Ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de vuelta sus pantalones. ‘’Mami dice que puedes bajarte -¡no, no!’’ Empujó al niño de regreso al baño. ‘’Lava tus manos.’’ Abraham esperó a que Demetrius terminara antes de dejar que saliera corriendo.

Fue hasta su propio baño. ‘’¿Qué uso…?’’

‘’¡Abby!’’ Abigail corrió dentro, tropezando con sus juguetes. ‘’Ow.’’ Se puso de pie. ‘’¡Juguetes!’’ Abigail trató de golpearlo pero Abraham atrapó su mano.

‘’Baba dice que si me pegas vas a meterte en un grande problema, Abi.’’ Le dejó ir su mano. ‘’No me pegues.’’

Abigail cruzó sus pequeños brazos, gruñendo. ‘’¡Juguetes!’’

‘’¿Qué con mis juguetes?’’

‘’¡Quita!’’

Abraham suspiró. ‘’Deja de gritar, por favor.’’ Agarró sus calcetines del cajón de estos. ‘’Recogeré mis juguetes antes de irnos.’’

Abigail se recostó en su nido, rodando alrededor. ‘’Quiero ama.’’

‘’Mami está abajo.’’ Se puso rápidamente sus calcetines. ‘’Baba dice que tienes que vestirte -ve.’’

Abigail gateó fuera de la habitación sobre sus manos y pies, actualmente en busca de su gemelo.

Abraham apartó el juguete con el que la pequeña se había tropezado, sólo en caso de que volviera a interrumpir.

-

‘’Ama,’’ Demetrius pateaba sus piecitos en silencio. ‘’¿dónde vamos?’’

‘’Vamos a ir al avión grande, bebé, a ver a Liam y a Zayn -y a Isaac y Eva.’’

‘’¡Eva!’’ Abigail gritó.

‘’No tienes que gritar, cachorra.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

Abraham bostezó. ‘’Mami, ¿puedo dormir en el avión? Estoy muy cansado.’’

‘’Sí, precioso, claro, ¿y por qué estás tan cansado?’’

Abraham miró a Abigail quien sostenía manos con su gemelo. ‘’Abi siempre viene a mi cuarto muy temprano.’’

Harry miró por el retrovisor. ‘’Abigail, ¿qué he dicho sobre eso?’’

La alfa chilló. ‘’No ir…’’

‘’Exacto.’’ Harry dio la vuelta en la terminal. ‘’No lo vuelvas a hacer, Abigail.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’Baba -quiero mi manta.’’

‘’Está atrás, espera a que estacionemos el auto.’’

Demetrius chilló fuertemente. ‘’No -ahora… por favor…’’

‘’No, Demetrius.’’

‘’¡Ama!’’ El pequeño empezó a llorar. ‘’¡Necesito!’’

Louis se estiró hacia el asiento trasero, limpiando su rostro. ‘’Obedece a baba, mi amor -sólo un momento.’’

Abigail le limpió el rostro también. ‘’Calma, Deme… calma.’’

‘’¡Quiero!’’

‘’Omega.’’ Harry habló y Demetrius tapó su boca. ‘’¿Qué he dicho? Cuando salgamos del auto -vas a quedarte aquí si no puedes comportarte.’’

Demetrius lloró detrás de sus manos, dejando caer su cabeza. Abraham se quitó su bufanda. ‘’Ten, Deme -usa esto.’’

‘’Oh, gracias, Abby -¿ves, Deme?’’

El pequeño lo apretó con fuerza en cuanto se detuvieron. Harry estacionó el auto, saliendo de este. Demetrius lloró más fuerte en cuanto le abrió la puerta. El alfa rozó su rostro contra el del pequeño hasta que Demetrius lo hizo de vuelta. Se sacudió para salir -algo que Louis aprendió de él era que odiaba el espacio reducido. Harry lamió su cara, dándole ligeramente de su esencia. ‘’Debes calmarte -no siempre recibirás lo que quieres.’’

‘’¡Mm!’’

‘’Ven,’’ Desabrochó al niño y dejó que olfateara su glándula. ‘’vayamos por tu manta ahora.’’

‘’¡Deme!’’ Abigail extendió hacia afuera su mano. ‘’¡Ama, quiero salir también!’’

Abraham gruñó. ‘’Abigail, sólo espera.’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis advirtió. ‘’baja tu tono. Abigail, sé paciente.’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’

Abraham estaba pasando por una etapa en la que trataba de jugar a ser padre. Harry lo había puesto en su lugar unas cuantas veces. A veces les gritaba cuando se estaban portando mal en lugar de ir a por uno de sus padres.

Abraham tenía cinco -iba a empezar la escuela muy pronto, y aunque el niño había crecido tremendamente -seguía asustado. Abraham aún tenía el corazón más grande y aún era el niño más lindo. Su cabello había crecido incluso más, tanto que Louis tenía que cortarlo para dejarlo por debajo de sus hombros. Su pronunciación había mejorado mucho -finalmente Harry dejó de corregirle. Sus clases con Solomon habían ido muy bien, tanto que Abigail y Demetrius igual estaban tomando clases mientras iban también a la escuela de lobos.

Ambos niños podían transformarse -aunque Abigail había tardado un poco más que su hermano en entender su transformación. Abigail y Demetrius eran completamente blancos, como Harry. Siempre que Louis salía a cualquier lado, las personas le decían lo mucho que se parecían a Harry, y Louis no podía estar más feliz de escuchar eso.

Abigail era inquieta pero era la cosa más linda. Era muy agresiva y protectora, como Abraham. Le gustaba estar afuera en la nieve todo el tiempo y realmente le gustaba transformarse. Admiraba mucho a Abraham pero, incluso más a Harry. Se había vuelto muy independiente, como Louis, pero tenía un punto débil en su corazón. Si alguien estaba molesto o llorando, Abigail se ablandaba -su exterior se desvanecía en segundos. Obedecía muy bien, y retenía información -justo como Abraham.

Demetrius era su gemelo pero también su opuesto. Les gustaban las mismas cosas, y siempre estaban juntos -pero él era callado. Le gustaba jugar solo -y le gustaba mucho el agua. Demetrius era más rápido en controlar su transformación pero no lo practicaba seguido. Harry tuvo que organizar días donde él, Deme y sus hermanos iban a practicar cazar sólo para que el niño tuviera una excusa para transformarse. A Demetrius le gustaban los rompecabezas y adoraba a su madre -justo como Abraham.

Abraham estaba rompiendo barreras cada día. Cazaba con Harry, en pies -y era capaz de seguir el ritmo. El niño sería el primer mestizo en ir a una escuela de raza-puras. Los sentidos del alfa iban incluso más allá del conocimiento de Harry. A Abraham le gustaba ser retado así que Harry lo llevaba seguido al bosque y jugaban a las escondidas -algunas veces Abraham no lo encontraba pero otras veces lo hacía. El pequeño era rápido en sus pies y armaba rompecabezas en minutos. Louis a veces lo miraba, mientras él escribía en su diario, y simplemente se confundía ante cómo había producido a un niño que podía simplemente demoler un estándar. Abraham había tenido una vida -una vida injusta -y la había aplastado con sus dedos. Harry y él hablaban en la noche, sobre su desarrollo -sólo si estaba en su decisión.

El primer año fue pesado. Las personas hacían demasiadas fiestas para ellos. Sí ayudaba para los niños a que hicieran amigos y aprendieran a jugar con otros, así que Louis estaba feliz por eso. Viajaban a Barrow para ver a su familia -era incluso peor allá. Louis apenas podía ver a su alfa y a todos sus hijos. Era jalado hacia un lado y todos los demás al lado contrario.

Ahora iban a ‘unas vacaciones de Styles’, como Harry lo llamó, para verlos nuevamente.

‘’Todos afuera.’’ Habló Harry, abriendo la puerta de Abigail. La desabrochó. ‘’Escuchen muy bien, no quiero a nadie decir que no dije esto.’’ Miró a su hijo quien estaba en sus brazos, luego a Abby y finalmente a Abigail. ‘’Si hay un mal comportamiento, la próxima vez que vayamos a Barrow seremos solamente su madre y yo.’’

‘’La última vez que fuimos,’’ Louis habló. ‘’hubo mucho llanto en el avión por los audífonos -nadie tocará los audífonos esta vez.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Abigail gruñó. ‘’¡Película!’’

Harry agarró su rostro en un movimiento. ‘’¿Te gustaría quedarte en casa?’’

Abigail sacudió rápidamente su cabeza. ‘’No baba.’’

El alfa apartó su mano. ‘’Muéstrenme que pueden comportarse y lo consideraré en el avión de regreso.’’ Abrió más la puerta, bajando a Demetrius junto con su manta. ‘’Todos afuera, vayan a agarrar sus maletas.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

-

‘’¡Hola!’’ Liam abrió sus brazos para recibir los abrazos. ‘’¡Oh Dios mío, todos están tan grandes!’’

Abraham le hizo una reverencia a Liam antes de abrazarlo. ‘’Hola Liam.’’

Liam tocó su rostro y luego su cabello. ‘’Oh, se ve increíble -mucho más corto.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Abraham -te ves tan grande.’’

‘’Gracias, Liam.’’

Liam cargó a Abigail. ‘’¡Y tú, tan grande!’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Demasiado grandes -crecen muy rápido.’’

‘’Realmente lo hacen -entren, entren.’’ Liam les hizo señas para que entraran. ‘’¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?’’

‘’Mucho mejor que la última vez.’’ Harry besó la mejilla de Liam. ‘’Me alegra mucho verte, omega.’’

‘’Como siempre, Harry –¡Zayn, Isaac, Eva!’’ Liam tocó la cabeza de Demetrius quien estaba aferrado a la pierna de Louis. ‘’Que niño tan hermoso -esos ojos me hipnotizan cada vez.’’

Zayn salió primero. ‘’Bienvenidos de vuelta.’’ Abrazó primero a Harry. ‘’Me alegra mucho verte otra vez.’’

‘’¡Abby!’’ Isaac sonrió, yendo directamente hacia él. ‘’Hola, Abby, ¿cómo estás?’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Bien, Isa.’’ Abrazó al niño. ‘’Te extrañé mucho.’’

Isaac sonrió, agarrando la mano del alfa. ‘’También te extrañé -mama dice que no sabe por qué, si hablamos en el celular todos los días.’’

Abraham besó la frente del omega. ‘’No es lo mismo.’’ Miró atrás hacia su maleta. ‘’Te traje unas cosas.’’

‘’Oh, gracias.’’ Isaac se sonrojó, mordiendo su labio. ‘’No puedo esperar a enseñarte todo lo que puedo hacer como lobo ahora.’’

‘’¡Isa!’’ Abigail se paró en frente de Abraham. ‘’Hola -¡Eva por favor!’’

‘’Eva está jugando arriba.’’ Le dio palmaditas en su espalda y besó su mejilla. ‘’Ve por ella.’’ Isaac miró de vuelta a Abraham. ‘’Tu cabello se ve muy bien -me gusta.’’

Abraham tocó su cabello, ahora por encima de sus hombros. ‘’Gracias.’’ Miró el cabello de Isaac que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. ‘’El tuyo es tan largo.’’

Isaac lo sacudió. ‘’Me gusta así, me acostumbré a tenerlo así.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’También me gusta.’’

-

Isaac tomó vuelo para correr, trepando el alto árbol de atrás de su casa. Abraham alzó la mirada hacia él. ‘’¡Que cool, Isa!’’

Isaac fue más alto antes de bajar saltando. Abraham trató rápidamente de atraparlo, sin lograrlo, pero el omega aterrizó en sus patas. ‘’Oh -wow.’’ Isaac hizo lindos ruidos mientras Abraham le rascaba su oreja. ‘’Eso fue impresionante, Isa.’’ Alzó la mirada. ‘’Peligroso, pero impresionante.’’

Isa se transformó de regreso lentamente, estremeciéndose. ‘’Frío.’’

Abraham se quitó rápidamente su chamarra para ponerla alrededor del omega. ‘’Te tengo.’’ Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. ‘’Eso fue muy c-c-cool.’’

‘’G-gracias.’’ Isaac sonrió. ‘’T-t-trabajé en eso por m-m-mucho tiempo.’’

‘’I-I-sa,’’ Abraham parloteó, ahora con frío. ‘’estás congelado.’’ Llevó hacia adentro al niño, a la chimenea, donde Demetrius estaba jugando en silencio. ‘’Quédate aquí, Isa.’’ Besó su nariz y frotó sus brazos para generar calor en el omega. ‘’Te traeré algo cálido.’’ Luego besó a Demetrius quien se sacudió para apartarse del afecto.

‘’¡Mm, solo!’’

‘’Okey, Deme.’’ Abraham se encogió de hombros hacia su amigo. ‘’Le gusta estar solo -baba y mami dicen que lo dejemos ser.’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Isaac lo miró fijamente. ‘’¿Me puedo sentar en el fuego, Deme?’’

El pequeño asintió, continuando su juego.

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Regresaré.’’ Se dio la vuelta, chocando con Eva. ‘’Oh, disculpa.’’

‘’¡Abby! ¡Abby!’’ La niña corrió alrededor de él con su hermana. ‘’¡Gusta tu cabello!’’

‘’Gracias, Eva.’’ La detuvo antes de que siguiera corriendo. ‘’Me gusta tu cabello.’’

‘’¡Gracias!’’

Eva y Abigail debieron ser gemelas. Las dos eran mejores amigas, y si Abigail no estaba quitándole el celular a Abraham para hablar con Eva, entonces Eva lo hacía con Isaac.

‘’¡Abi -Abi!’’ Abraham gritó. ‘’Deja solo a Demetrius -quiere estar solo.’’

Abigail frunció el ceño, gateando hasta llegar a su hermano. ‘’Deme, ven jugar…’’

‘’¡Mm!’’

‘’¡Abigail!’’ Abraham gritó. ‘’¡Déjalo solo!’’

‘’¡Ama dice no me grites!’’

‘’¡Ugh!’’ Abraham se fue caminando hasta donde los adultos estaban. ‘’Baba, disculpa.’’ Recostó su cabeza en el costado de Harry. ‘’Baba.’’

‘’Sí, alfa, ¿qué pasa?’’

‘’¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre ‘acusar’? No lo hago -sólo trato de ayudar.’’

‘’Lo recuerdo.’’ Harry se puso de pie, posando una mano sobre su espalda. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’Abigail está molestando a Demetrius, y le dije que parara -pero no hace caso. Él quiere estar solo.’’

‘’Okey, Abraham.’’ Harry caminó con él de regreso hacia el salón donde Abigail estaba tratando de convencer a su gemelo para que saliera de la esquina. ‘’Abigail.’’

Su cabeza salió disparada hacia su padre. ‘’…¿Sí, baba?’’

‘’Deja solo a tu hermano.’’

‘’Pero -pero,’’

‘’Ahora, alfa.’’

Abigail gateó hacia Eva, chillando. ‘’Trato ayudar.’’

‘’Abraham te dijo que lo dejaras solo y no hiciste caso. Cuando Demetrius quiera estar solo, déjalo solo. ¿Me entendiste?’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry se arrodilló a un lado de su hijo quien se agarró a su rodilla. ‘’¿Estás bien, omega?’’ Demetrius chilló, alzando sus brazos en busca de que lo cargara. ‘’¿Te gustaría venir a sentarte conmigo?’’

‘’Sí, por favor…’’

‘’Okey, cachorro.’’ Harry lo alzó, bajando la mirada a los demás niños. ‘’Abraham no es tu padre pero es tu hermano mayor, debes hacerle caso cuando está intentando ayudar.’’

‘’Sí, baba -perdón, Abby.’’

‘’Está bien -a Demetrius le gusta estar solo -mami siempre habla sobre respetar así que respeta.’’

Abigail agachó su cabeza. ‘’Baba -Abby está siendo grosero.’’

‘’Abraham está diciendo la verdad -ven aquí.’’

Se puso de pie, corriendo a las piernas de Harry. ‘’¡Grosero, grosero!’’

‘’Puedes sentirte como quieras.’’ Se fue caminando con los gemelos. ‘’Pero eso no cambia lo que está bien y lo que está mal.’’

-

Abraham dejó que Isaac se acurrucara más cerca de él mientras todos se ponían cómodos para la película. ‘’¿Okey, Isa?’’

‘’Sí, Abby.’’

Eva se enderezó. ‘’Isaac,’’ Extendió un tazón de palomitas hacia él. ‘’¿quieres?’’

‘’No gracias, Eva.’’

Eva sacudió el tazón hacia Abby. ‘’¿Quieres?’’

‘’No, gracias.’’

‘’¿Por qué pabbi hizo palomitas si nadie come?’’ La pequeña niña suspiró, acomodando el tazón entre ella, Abigail y Demetrius. ‘’Comemos todas las palomitas entonces -ten Deme.’’

‘’No gracias…’’

‘’Deme,’’ Abraham habló. ‘’son palomitas, viene de maíz.’’

El pequeño omega miró dentro del tazón, agarrando una. La masticó antes de agarrar otra. ‘’Gusta.’’

Abigail le dio palmaditas en su espalda. ‘’¡Bien hecho, Deme!’’

El omega se sonrojó en cuanto la película empezó. ‘’Gracias…’’

-

‘’¡Juntos!’’ Zayn gritó, aplaudiendo sus manos hacia Abraham y su hijo. ‘’¡Corran, corran!’’

Abraham corrió a un lado de Isaac, manteniendo el ritmo del lobo negro. Brincó por encima de un tronco, esquivando también un par de arbustos. ‘’¡Izquierda, Isa!’’

Isaac corrió a la izquierda, mirando al lobo blanco del que Abraham estaba hablando. Corrió más rápido después de que su tío saliera corriendo, gruñendo en cuanto se acercó a la cola de Harry. Abraham se aferró a su afilado palo, corriendo mientras pasaba a un lado de Zayn, con sus ojos centrados en su padre. Harry podría correr más rápido fácilmente, Abraham sabía que nunca lo atraparía si lo hacía. ‘’¡Isa, arriba del árbol!’’

El omega bajó la velocidad, trepando el árbol con facilidad. Corrió a lo largo de las ramas, tomando un gran vuelo antes de saltar sobre su tío. Mordió el cuello del alfa, gruñendo. Harry se giró, tirando al lobo. Me movió justo antes de que Abraham saltara sobre él, dejando a su hijo deslizarse por la nieve.

Abraham e Isaac se movieron lentamente alrededor de Harry, mirando los ojos verdes que parpadeaban hacia ambos. Isaac se movió primero, siendo derribado como una muñeca. Abraham corrió hacia Harry después, con su palo sostenido firmemente en su mano. Harry saltó sobre él, inmovilizando su cuerpo contra el suelo. Abraham resopló, exhausto. ‘’No es justo…’’

Harry lamió su rostro, haciéndolo reír. Abrazó la cabeza de su padre. ‘’¡Baba!’’

Harry lo acarició gentilmente, diciéndole en silencio que hizo un buen trabajo.

Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’Te amo, baba.’’

Harry lo lamió una vez más antes de apartarse.

‘’¡No -no -no es justo!’’ Isaac se estremeció, siendo levantado por su padre con una manta caliente.

Zayn besó a su hijo. ‘’Lo hiciste muy bien, Isaac. Tú y Abraham hacen un muy buen equipo.’’

Isaac hizo un puchero, acurrucándose más cerca del agarre de Zayn. ‘’Gracias, faðir.’’ Chilló cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo golpeó. ‘’¡Casa!’’

‘’Okey, cachorro.’’ Zayn lamió sus enrojecidas mejillas. ‘’Iremos a casa y tomaremos una buena ducha caliente.’’

Abraham trepó sobre la espalda de Harry, abrazándolo mientras el grande lobo se tambaleaba hasta llegar a un lado de Zayn e Isaac. ‘’¿Con chocolate caliente?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Isaac concordó. ‘’¡Mucho chocolate!’’

-

‘’¡Abigail!’’ Louis le llamó. ‘’¡Ven adentro, por favor!’’ La loba blanca se tambaleó hasta él, sacudiendo la nieve fuera de su cuerpo. ‘’Es hora de cenar, princesa, entra.’’

Abigail dio un paso dentro, rodando sobre su espalda, transformándose de vuelta. ‘’Frío, ama.’’

‘’Hace mucho más frío aquí, alfa.’’ La cargó con una gruesa manta, acunando a la pequeña cachorra en sus brazos. ‘’¿Te divertiste corriendo alrededor?’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’ La niña se hundió en la manta. ‘’¿Deme?’’

‘’Deme está con baba y Abraham, casi listos para comer.’’ Subió las escaleras con ella. ‘’Vayamos a vestirnos para poder unirnos con ellos.’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’ Abigail bostezó. ‘’¿Eva?’’

‘’Está esperando también.’’ Louis la bajó sobre la cama de invitados. ‘’Estás muy fría, bebé.’’ Besó su labio hecho pucherito, presionando sus narices hasta juntarlas. ‘’Por eso es que cuando ama te llama por primera vez, se supone que debes entrar.’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’ Abigail chilló, abrazando el rostro de Louis. ‘’Cansada…’’

‘’Sé que lo estás, después de la cena,’’ Le colocó su ropa suavemente. ‘’iremos directo a la cama, ¿qué te parece?’’

‘’Mm,’’ La pequeña alfa se sostuvo en la mano de Louis, poniéndose algo necesitada. ‘’ama…’’

‘’Entiendo, bebé.’’ La alzó, meciendo a su hija de un lado a otro mientras bajaban. ‘’Ama entiende…’’

-

‘’Hola Deme,’’ Louis se sentó a su lado. ‘’¿qué estás haciendo, bebé?’’

Demetrius se agarró de la mano de Louis mientras continuaba poniendo juntas las piezas. ‘’Rompecabezas…’’

‘’Oh, que hermoso.’’ Louis sonrió, besando su pequeña mano. ‘’¿Es el rompecabezas que tu hermano te dio?’’

‘’Sí, ama…’’

‘’¿Puedo ayudar?’’

Demetrius asintió rápidamente, arrastrándose hasta el regazo de Louis. Louis se deslizó más cerca, ayudando al niño a poner unas cuantas piezas juntas. ‘’Deme, ¿crees que te gustaría salir después de tu rompecabezas?’’

‘’No, ama.’’

‘’¿No? ¿No quieres jugar con todos como lobo, bebé?’’

Demetrius chilló, presionando su espalda contra Louis. ‘’No…’’

‘’Ya veo,’’ Besó la parte superior de su cabeza. ‘’¿no te gusta ser lobo a veces?’’

Demetrius dejó de jugar con las piezas de su rompecabezas y se giró. Abrazó el torso de Louis, chillando sobre su camisa. ‘’No lobo.’’

‘’Eres un lobo, mi amor.’’ Louis frotó su espalda. ‘’Eres un hermoso lobo.’’

‘’¡No quiero!’’

‘’Okey,’’ Louis alzó su rostro, limpiando y apartando sus lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas. ‘’no quieres ser un lobo, ¿Deme?’’

‘’No, ama -no me gusta -miedo…’’

‘’Okey, precioso.’’ Louis sonrió, lamiendo su nariz de botón. ‘’Entonces puedes ser lo que quieras ser.’’

-

‘’Mami,’’ Abraham se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus manos mientras Louis le ponía un vendaje en el dedo de su pie. ‘’no puedo transformarme como Deme y Abi, pero igual puedo correr muy rápido -baba dice que eso me hace más lobo.’’

‘’Tu baba tiene mucha razón, precioso.’’ Louis le besó su pie. ‘’Te hace diez veces más.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Um -a Deme no le gusta transformarse -así que, ¿eso lo sigue haciendo un lobo?’’

Louis pensó en ello. ‘’Creo que eso lo hace más que un lobo también.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Porque sabe exactamente qué quiere. Es un lobo por dentro, como tú. No cambiará quién es.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’A Deme le gusta el agua.’’ Sonrió. ‘’¿Puede ser un pez?’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Tal vez se suponía que debía ser uno.’’

‘’Deme pececito.’’ Abraham suspiró, sacudiendo los deditos de sus pies. ‘’Deme es lindo -Abigail,’’ Hizo una mueca. ‘’es ruidosa.’’

‘’Lo es, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?’’

‘’A veces -cuando llega a mi cuarto y empieza a gritar.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Pero -sigue siendo tu hermana, ruidosa o no.’’

‘’Lo sé, mami, los amo mucho -trato de enseñarles cosas.’’

‘’Pudieron haber sido trillizos porque todos son muy parecidos.’’

Abraham mordió su labio, sonriendo. ‘’Baba dice que somos tres partes de una sola.’’ Se enderezó en su lugar y besó la frente de su madre. ‘’Yo creo que somos cinco partes de una sola -tú y baba también.’’

Louis lo abrazó fuertemente. ‘’Tan buen niño, Abby.’’ Lo apretó incluso más fuerte, haciendo reír a su hijo. ‘’Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Abraham.’’

-

‘’Tienes que correr más rápido.’’

Abraham estaba encorvado, respirando pesadamente. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’Si quieres trepar un árbol entonces tienes que agarrar algo de velocidad y luego despegar.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry alzó al niño, palmeando su espalda. ‘’Estás cansado, tomaremos un descanso.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abigail alzó su mano desde donde ella y Demetrius miraban, en los escalones principales de la casa. ‘’¿Puedo intentar también?’’

‘’No, porque si te caes, morirás.’’

Abigail frunció el ceño, sentándose de regreso. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry acomodó a Abraham a un lado de su hermano. ‘’Les traeré a todos un bocadillo.’’

‘’Gracias baba.’’ Abraham se recostó abajo, sobre su espalda. ‘’¡Es tan difícil!’’

Demetrius bajó la mirada hacia él, con una muñeca en su mano. ‘’¿Trepar árbol?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Abraham bostezó. ‘’Es muy alto.’’ Extendió sus manos hacia arriba. ‘’Necesito patas -garras -como Isa.’’

Abigail gateó por encima de su rostro, juntando sus narices. ‘’Mami dice no hablar así, Abby.’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Abraham acarició su cabeza. ‘’Pero sería más fácil.’’

Demetrius se deslizó más cerca de él. ‘’Me caes bien -así.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abigail concordó. ‘’Te amo así -baba dice que eres fuerte -fuerte -¡lobo fuerte!’’

‘’Lo digo porque es cierto.’’ Harry llegó con una bandeja en su mano. La acomodó en el suelo antes de sentarse. ‘’¿De qué estamos hablando?’’

Demetrius le dio un ojo a los palitos de pretzel, deslizándose más cerca de la bandeja. Abigail se acomodó sobre el regazo de su padre. ‘’Abby quiere patas y garras.’’

‘’Abraham.’’

‘’Sólo estaba diciendo que sería más fácil, baba, no que quiero ser un lobo.’’

‘’Bueno, ya eres un lobo -no veo por qué querrías ser algo que ya eres.’’

‘’Baba…’’ Demetrius gateó hasta la rodilla de Harry. ‘’quiero pretzel.’’

‘’Adelante, cachorro.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Demetrius agarró uno, rompiendo el palito de pretzel en pedazos de diferentes tamaños. Le dio uno a Abigail, luego a Abraham y finalmente a Harry antes de agarrar el pedazo más pequeño para él.

‘’Demetrius,’’ Harry tocó su rostro. ‘’he traído demasiados pretzels, no tenías que compartir.’’

Demetrius chilló suavemente sobre un costado de Harry, ocultando su rostro cuando la atención estuvo sobre él. ‘’¡Mm!’’

‘’Tranquilo, omega.’’ Lo acunó con un brazo, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas, a un lado de su hermana. ‘’Gracias por compartir.’’

Abraham comió su pretzel, estirándose para agarrar una rebanada de manzana. ‘’Baba, ¿cuándo Demetrius se volverá más cómodo -y no tan tímido?’’

Harry besó la cabeza de Demetrius. ‘’Todo toma su tiempo -cuando esté listo entonces él se sentirá cómodo, ¿cierto?’’ El pequeño omega asintió sobre el pecho de Harry, mordisqueando su pretzel. ‘’Y si no lo hace, por completo, entonces nosotros igual seguiremos para él, ¿no?’’

‘’¡Lo estamos!’’ Abigail alzó su pretzel. ‘’¡Mi gemelo!’’ Le dio cosquillas sobre su costado, haciéndolo reír entre dientes. ‘’¡Mi omega con un ojo verde y uno azul -hermoso!’’

‘’Así es.’’ Harry la besó. ‘’Muy bien, Abigail.’’

Abraham alzó su mano. ‘’¿Y yo?’’

Abigail sonrió. ‘’¡Hermano mayor lobo!’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza, tratando de quitarse el pequeño sonrojo. ‘’Abigail boba…’’

-

‘’Y luego casi muero.’’

‘’¡Casi muere!’’ Abigail chilló. ‘’No…’’

‘’Casi, bebé -ama sigue aquí.’’

Demetrius limpió su rostro. ‘’¿Y luego, ama?’’

Louis sonrió tiernamente. ‘’Y luego ustedes nacieron -y baba y yo fuimos las personas más felices del mundo.’’

Abigail besó a su madre, luego a Demetrius. ‘’Te amo, ama.’’

‘’Y yo te amo a ti, princesa.’’ Recostó a la pequeña en su propia cama antes de hacer lo mismo con Demetrius. ‘’Demetrius, ¿quieres un té, bebé?’’

El niño sacudió su cabeza, apretando su manta (la antigua manta de Abraham) y su muñeca, sosteniéndolos cerca. ‘’Estoy bien, ama.’’

‘’Okey, niño grande.’’ Louis le besó su frente. ‘’Ama te ama mucho, ¿okey?’’

‘’Te amo.’’

Louis sonrió, acariciando su mejilla antes de ir hacia Abigail. ‘’Abi,’’ Sonrió, sentándose en el borde de la cama. ‘’¿Quieres té?’’

‘’Poquito, ama.’’ Abigail se acurrucó sobre su lado, besando la pierna de Louis. ‘’Sólo poquito.’’

‘’Okey, bebé, traeré algo -¿okey?’’

‘’Okey -oh -pero -sólo por si acaso -si me quedo dormida… ¿puedo tener mis besos ahora?’’

‘’Claro.’’ Louis se rió entre dientes, besando su frente. ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’¡Te amo!’’

Louis les dejó prendida su lámpara de noche, yendo hacia la puerta. ‘’¿Y les dijeron buenas noches a Abby y a baba?’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’

‘’Muy bien, regreso -dulces sueños.’’

‘’¡Noches, ama!’’

Louis caminó hasta la habitación de Abraham, encontrando al pequeño leyendo. ‘’Knock, knock.’’

Abraham alzó la mirada. ‘’Hola, mami.’’

‘’Hola, precioso.’’ Se asomó hacia el libro. ‘’¿Leyendo?’’

‘’Sí, un libro que baba me trajo de Barrow.’’ Le enseñó la portada a Louis. ‘’Es como de acertijos.’’

‘’Muy lindo, bebé.’’ Louis se sentó en el final de la cama. ‘’Estoy dando besos de buenas noches -¿está bien?’’

‘’¡Síp!’’ Abraham sonrió, abriendo sus brazos. ‘’Besos, por favor.’’

Louis abordó al chico suavemente, besando todo su rostro. ‘’Mi niño grande -¡como un adulto!’’ Inhaló. ‘’Cada vez que pienso que no puedes volverte más sabio, lo haces.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Gracias, mami.’’

‘’Te amo mucho, Abraham.’’ Louis levantó su mano hacia su hijo. ‘’¿Mejores amigos?’’

‘’Mejores amigos, mami.’’

Louis lo besó una vez más. ‘’Gracias por siempre cuidar a tu hermano y a tu hermana incluso si te molestan a veces.’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros, tocando el rostro de Louis. ‘’Los amo mucho.’’

‘’Lo sé, bebé, lo sé.’’ Louis se enderezó. ‘’¿Le diste las buenas noches a baba?’’

‘’Aún no,’’ El pequeño bostezó. ‘’¿puedo ir después de terminar?’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Se puso de pie. ‘’Estaré abajo, le voy a hacer un té a tu hermana.’’ Louis se encogió de hombros. ‘’Pero está muy cansada, seguro ya no está despierta ahora.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Siempre se queda dormida.’’

Louis le guiñó un ojo. ‘’Baja cuando estés listo para dar las buenas noches.’’ Caminó por alrededor del segundo piso, recogiendo pequeños juguetes y papeles. Louis se aseguró de que las luces estuvieran apagadas antes de bajar por las escaleras de madera. ‘’¿Alfa?’’

Harry salió de la cocina con una toalla por encima de sus hombros. ‘’¿Sí, Camelia?’’

Louis sonrió, yendo hacia él. ‘’Sólo te estaba buscando.’’ Besó una vez a Harry, con sus manos en su cintura. ‘’¿Estás lavando los trastes?’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Lo estoy.’’ Juntó ambas narices, acariciándose. ‘’Estás frío.’’

‘’Sólo un poco.’’ Caminó hasta el fregadero. ‘’¿La mujer que está escribiendo el libro sobre nosotros vendrá mañana también?’’

‘’Sí, omega.’’ Harry secó una olla. ‘’Quiere preguntar más cosas -Mary dijo que no ha dejado de hablar con ella sobre el proceso del nacimiento.’’

Louis sonrió, jugando con un vaso limpio. ‘’Es un poco extraño -me siento como una celebridad.’’

Harry acomodó hacia abajo la olla. ‘’Mientras estés feliz -siéntete como quieras.’’

Louis mordió su labio. ‘’¿Te bañarás conmigo esta noche?’’

‘’Lo haré, amor, como cada noche.’’ Harry se paró en frente de él, con sus brazos cruzados. ‘’Demetrius se transformó hoy cuando lo estaba bañando.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis arrulló. ‘’encantador.’’

‘’Sí, lo bañé como lobo y en carne.’’ Harry se sonrió a sí mismo. ‘’Es muy lindo.’’

‘’Tan lindo,’’ Louis cerró sus ojos. ‘’mi bebé.’’

‘’Tu celo llegará pronto.’’

Louis asintió, sonrojándose. ‘’Sí…’’

‘’¿Te gustaría,’’ Harry agarró sus manos. ‘’quedarte en la casa de vacaciones de Zayn y Liam mientras los niños se quedan con Esther?’’

‘’Eso suena mejor que el año pasado.’’ Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ‘’La nieve era muy fría.’’

‘’Lo sé, omega,’’ Harry lo besó, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. ‘’la nieve oculta los olores, lo siento.’’

Louis bostezó. ‘’No importa -creo que eso sería encantador.’’ Alzó la mirada. ‘’Te amo.’’

Harry tocó el cuello de Louis, pasando sus dedos por encima de su collar. ‘’Yo a ti, omega.’’

‘’¿Me amarás mañana?’’

‘’Sí, omega.’’

‘’¿Y el día siguiente?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’¡Harry!’’

Harry sonrió, mostrando un hoyuelo. ‘’Te adoraré.’’

‘’Alfa bobo.’’

‘’¿Baba?’’ Abraham caminó hasta ellos. ‘’Vine a darte las buenas noches.’’

Harry se arrodilló, tocando su barbilla. ‘’¿Cómo te sientes?’’

‘’Bien,’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’cansado, pero bien.’’

‘’Eso es bueno, alfa.’’ Harry picoteó su estómago. ‘’Hiciste un muy buen trabajo hoy -como siempre.’’

Abraham inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Gracias, baba.’’ Picoteó la frente de Harry. ‘’Igual tú.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’Yo siempre lo hago.’’

Abraham se rió entre dientes, abrazando fuertemente a Harry. ‘’Baba bobo.’’

Harry lo cargó, agarrando la mano de Louis. ‘’Bobo -bobo -siempre soy bobo.’’

Abraham apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. ‘’Bobo… pero cálido.’’ El pequeño alfa cerró sus ojos mientras subían escalón por escalón. ‘’Baba cálido…’’

Y si la vista de Harry arropando a Abraham en la cama no le derritió lo que restaba de su pequeño frío corazón, entonces despertar a lado de su alfa -su esposo, hacer el desayuno con tres niños corriendo alrededor de él, lo hizo.

-

_‘’…Quiero estabilidad y felicidad para mí, para mi pasado, para mi futuro… Quiero sostener tan cerca a mi omega y nunca dejarle ir -quiero que mi hijo sonría cuando me vea y que quiera estar cerca mío. Quiero amor -…’’_


	30. El Final I

‘’¡Abigail!’’ Louis llamó desde el baño. Limpió la encimera, enjuagando también los cepillos de dientes de los gemelos.

La niña llegó corriendo. ‘’¿Sí, ama?’’

‘’¿Por qué hay tanta agua en la encimera?’’ Alzó el empapado pedazo de papel. ‘’Necesito una respuesta.’’

La pequeña alfa se meció de atrás hacia adelante. ‘’Hice un pequeño desastre.’’

‘’¿No crees que debiste haber limpiado tu ‘pequeño’ desastre?’’

‘’Sí ama.’’

‘’Por favor ve por toallas de papel y limpia esto.’’

Abigail besó la mano de Louis antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, saliendo del baño para buscar a Abraham. ‘’Abby bebé.’’

‘’¿Sí mami?’’ Abraham alzó la mirada del celular de Harry. ‘’¿Sí?’’

Louis dio pequeñas palmadas sobre su propia cintura. ‘’Tarea, bebé, tendrás que hablar con Isaac después.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño pero asintió. ‘’Sí mami -Isa, te llamo después de que termine.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Louis sonrió, esquivando a su hija cuando corrió hacia el baño. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. ‘’Alfa.’’

‘’¿Sí, omega?’’ Harry escurrió la olla. ‘’¿Necesitas ayuda, Camelia?’’

‘’No.’’ Louis miró por detrás del cuerpo de Harry hacia la gran olla de pasta con crema. ‘’Huele delicioso.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’¿Y dónde está Deme?’’

‘’Escondido.’’ Harry golpeó su pie contra uno de los gabinetes inferiores. ‘’Ha decidido que no quiere tener clases con Solomon hoy.’’ Harry se extendió, agarrando un tenedor. ‘’Aunque le expliqué que no me importa -y que igual tiene qué,’’ Probó la comida que estaba preparando. ‘’igual decidió esconderse.’’

Louis se arrodilló en frente de uno de los gabinetes, abriéndolo lentamente. ‘’Deme.’’

‘’No…’’ Demetrius chilló, acurrucándose más cerca de la grande bolsa de arroz. ‘’Ama cierra.’’

‘’No lo haré.’’ Louis se acomodó, sentándose. ‘’¿Puedes salir?’’

Demetrius sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No.’’ Se aferró a su muñeca favorita y su manta. ‘’No quiero escuela hoy, por favor…’’

‘’¿Por qué no, bebé? -¿Hm?’’

Demetrius no dijo nada, mordiendo fuertemente el borde de su manta en cambio. Harry se puso en cuclillas rápidamente, sorprendiendo a ambos. ‘’Demetrius.’’ Extendió un pedazo de camarón para el niño. ‘’¿Te gustaría probar esto?’’ Y el pequeño lo hizo porque adoraba la comida. Demetrius probaba cualquier cosa y Louis (y Harry) estaban agradecidos por ello.

Demetrius abrió su boca, dejando que Harry lo alimentara. ‘’Mm.’’ Masticó, deslizándose un poco más hacia afuera del gabinete. ‘’Más, por favor, baba…’’

Harry lamió su dedo antes de agarrar la barbilla de Demetrius. ‘’Después de que termines la escuela con Solomon.’’

‘’¡Mm!’’ Chilló, deslizándose de regreso. ‘’No…’’

‘’¿Solomon te lastima?’’

‘’No…’’

‘’¿Es grosero?’’

‘’No…’’

‘’Entonces hoy tendrás escuela.’’ Harry se puso de pie, agarrando dos camarones. Alimentó a Louis con uno y luego otro para Demetrius.

‘’Oh wow, Harry.’’ Louis asintió, masticando. ‘’Está delicioso.’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Harry besó su mejilla. ‘’Es tu receta, lo aprendo del mejor.’’

Louis sonrió, besándolo de regreso. ‘’Y lo perfeccionas.’’

‘’Baba…’’ Demetrius se deslizó hacia afuera una vez más. ‘’Q-quiero una siesta -antes de Solo.’’

‘’¿Te gustaría una siesta?’’ Harry miró el reloj. ‘’Llegará en diez minutos -quince si está atrasado.’’

‘’¡Ama!’’ Demetrius comenzó a llorar, gateando al regazo de Louis. ‘’¡No escuela!’’

‘’¿Por qué, bebé, qué pasa?’’ Louis abrazó cerca al pequeño. ‘’¿Por qué no escuela?’’

‘’¡Cansado!’’

‘’En vez de esconderte pudiste haber dormido.’’ Harry se levantó. ‘’La escuela es muy importante, Demetrius.’’

‘’¡Deme!’’ Abigail llegó corriendo a la cocina. ‘’Dónde -¡hey!’’ Se deslizó a un lado de Louis. ‘’¿Qué pasa, Deme?’’ Lamió su rostro y el pequeño la apartó con un manotazo. ‘’¡Deme!’’

‘’Demetrius, no golpees.’’ Louis lo besó, dejando que el niño escondiera su rostro en su cuello. ‘’Tu hermana sólo está tratando de ayudar.’’

‘’¡Sí! ¡Tratando de ayudar!’’ La niña cruzó sus brazos. ‘’¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lloras!’’

‘’Ni es de tu incumbencia.’’ Habló Harry, metiendo un pedazo de camarón en la boca de la niña antes de que pudiera quejarse.

‘’¡Baba!’’ La pequeña masticó. ‘’¡Está rico pero lo hiciste a propósito!’’

‘’Gracias y sí lo hice.’’

Louis frotó la espalda de su hijo. ‘’Harry, deja ser a mi hija.’’ La miró. ‘’No quiere ir a la escuela con Solomon hoy, Abi, ¿hay alguna razón?’’

‘’No, a Deme le cae bien Solo -especialmente cuando le da dulces,’’ Sonrió. ‘’pero Deme se pone muy nervioso al responder preguntas.’’ Besó los pequeños dedos de su hermano. ‘’¡Pero siempre las tiene bien, ama!’’

‘’Ya veo.’’ Louis meció al niño hasta que hizo que lo mirara. ‘’Deme, ¿por eso no quieres ir a la escuela hoy?’’

El pequeño rozó su rostro contra su manta. ‘’Cansado y -y no quiero escuela otra vez.’’

Harry lo balanceó hasta levantarlo. ‘’Okey.’’ Apagó la estufa y lamió el rostro del omega. ‘’Entonces hoy faltaremos a la escuela, pero sólo hoy, ¿entendido?’’

Demetrius chilló, lamiendo de vuelta a Harry. ‘’Siesta…’’

‘’Entonces tomemos una siesta juntos -debes estar muy cansado y con ansiedad para tener escuela extra hoy.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’ Besó la nariz de Harry antes de recostar su cabeza en su hombro. ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’Y yo a ti.’’

‘’¡Oye!’’ Abigail hizo un puchero. ‘’¡No quiero ir a la escuela otra vez!’’

Louis le pinchó gentilmente su nariz. ‘’Tú irás a la escuela.’’

‘’¡No es justo!’’

Louis la cargó, pateando los gabinetes para cerrarlos. ‘’Como tu padre diría; ‘la vida no es justa’.’’

-

‘’¡Isa, Isa -mira!’’ Abraham puso el celular en su bolsillo. Tomó una profunda bocanada del aire frío y tomó un grande vuelo para echarse a correr hacia el árbol de su patio trasero. Clavó los dedos en la corteza, apretando sus dientes por el dolor. Abraham lo trepó rápidamente, centrando sus ojos en el objetivo (justo como su baba le había enseñado). Una vez en la cima, sacó el celular. ‘’¿Isa?’’

‘’Estoy aquí.’’

‘’Mira.’’ Apuntó el teléfono hacia el suelo nevado. ‘’Lo hice.’’

‘’¡Wow Abby!’’ Isaac se enderezó rápidamente. ‘’¡Increíble!’’

‘’Gracias.’’ Abraham frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. ‘’Tú me inspiraste.’’

Isaac mordió su labio. ‘’Me alegra haberlo hecho…’’

‘’¡Abby!’’ Abigail cerró la puerta después de que su gemelo diera un paso hacia afuera. ‘’Mami dijo que podemos jugar afuera -¿Abby?’’ 

Abraham se rió entre dientes, apuntando el celular hacia ellos.

‘’¿Abby?’’ Demetrius miró alrededor por un pequeño rato, viendo una flor asomándose de la nieve. El pequeño corrió hasta esta y se arrodilló en frente. ‘’Bonita.’’

‘’Deme, tenemos que encontrar a Abby, no flores -bobo.’’ Abigail miró alrededor, olfateando el aire. ‘’Demasiado frío.’’ Rozó su nariz. ‘’Mami dijo que no me puedo transformar.’’ Hizo un puchero. ‘’¡Abby! ¡Abby -soy yo -Abigail!’’

‘’¡Boo!’’

‘’¡Ah!’’ Abigail corrió directamente por su gemelo, derribándolo encima de la flor. Agarró su mano, jaloneándolo hacia la casa. ‘’¡Un monstruo, Deme! ¡Corre!’’

‘’¡Ama -baba!’’ Demetrius lloró fuertemente, arrastrándose detrás de su hermana quien azotó la puerta detrás de ellos. 

Abraham cubrió su rostro. ‘’Oh no…’’ Gruñó. ‘’Estoy en tantos problemas.’’

Isaac frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Tal vez -no les dirán…?’’

‘’Deme está llorando…’’ Abraham suspiró. ‘’Te llamaré luego, Isa -espero.’’

‘’Okey, Abby, buena suerte… te amo.’’

‘’Te amo…’’ Abraham metió el celular en su bolsillo. Se deslizó con cuidado por una de las ramas, deteniéndose cuando Harry salió con los gemelos. El alfa no tomó nada de tiempo en encontrar a Abraham arriba del árbol.

‘’Baja.’’

Abraham miró alrededor, sintiendo un nudo formándose en el estómago por la altura. Mordió su labio, su pie se deslizó cuando intentó moverse.

‘’¡Abby! ¡Nos asustaste, malvado!’’

Demetrius limpió sus enrojecidas mejillas. ‘’¡Rompí mi flor!’’

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry estaba fulminando con la mirada al alfa. ‘’baja, ahora.’’

‘’N-no puedo, baba -está muy alto.’’

‘’Pudiste subir -puedes bajar.’’

Abraham limpió su rostro cuando una lágrima cayó. ‘’Y-yo,’’ Sorbió su nariz. ‘’n-no puedo hacerlo…’’ Harry sólo lo miraba fijamente, su rostro limpio de cualquier emoción. Abraham tragó fuertemente, moviéndose lentamente. Sus manos estaban temblando -sus piernas incluso más -así que cuando su pie tocó otra rama, se resbaló.

Sintió el viento golpearlo cuando abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los verdes de su padre.

Harry lo atrapó con facilidad, ni siquiera los gemelos registraron la velocidad del alfa. ‘’Abigail, Demetrius, vayan adentro.’’ Dejó al niño sobre sus pies y los gemelos desaparecieron.

Abraham rápidamente inclinó su cabeza, con sus brazos a los costados. ‘’L-lo siento, baba.’’ Lloró, sobre todo por el miedo y la decepción. ‘’No estaba intentando asustarlos…’’

‘’¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?’’

‘’No lo sé…’’ Sus hombros temblaban. ‘’No pensé que se asustarían tanto…’’

‘’Eres mayor que ellos, Abraham, y creo que a veces lo olvidas. Debes ser un ejemplo a seguir.’’

Abraham asintió en silencio.

‘’Te he dicho que nunca trepes un árbol a menos que esté yo.’’ Agarró las manos del alfa. ‘’Tus uñas están sangrando porque no usaste guantes, otra cosa que te he dicho.’’ Alzó el rostro del niño en un solo movimiento. ‘’Les estás enseñando a tus hermanos que está bien ser desobediente, y poner en riesgo sus vidas.’’

Abraham apretó sus dientes.

‘’Aún eres muy joven, pero has sido sabio desde el día que te conocí -muéstrame eso. Te quedaste atrapado porque pensaste que estás listo para hacer algo que no deberías. Ya sea que estés intentando impresionar a Isaac o probarte algo a ti mismo -no lo sé.‘’ Dio un paso más cerca y el alfa se estremeció. ‘’Necesitas pensar antes de hacerlo.’’

Abraham tenía largas lágrimas corriendo por debajo de sus mejillas pero mantuvo la mirada de Harry. ‘’Sí, baba…’’

‘’¿Por qué lo hiciste?’’

‘’Para -enseñarle a Isa…’’

‘’¿Isa va a bajarte del árbol?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Estoy enseñándote poco a poco. Eres un niño, Abraham. No tienes patas -no tienes garras.’’

Abraham lloró más fuerte. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

‘’Tienes manos y pies. Las cosas son más difíciles para ti. En la escuela es más difícil y en la vida será igual. Debes ir por encima de la barrera, es lamentable, pero debes. Las personas te mirarán con desprecio porque no puedes transformarte -muéstrales,’’ Presionó dos dedos en la cabeza del niño. ‘’con esto.’’

Abraham asintió, tratando de no secar las grandes lágrimas y su nariz tapada.

‘’Estás congelado, tus uñas están sangrando y si te hubieras caído, te habrías roto algo.’’ Harry se hizo a un lado. ‘’Entra.’’

-

‘’Me odia…’’ Abraham susurró en los brazos de su madre. ‘’me odia, mami…’’

Louis acunó a Abraham en su regazo. ‘’Abraham, tú y yo sabemos que baba te ama.’’

Abraham chilló, sorbiendo su nariz. ‘’Lo decepcioné, mami… está decepcionado.’’

‘’Lo está.’’ Louis alzó el rostro de su hijo. ‘’Pero debes entender que tu padre sólo está enojado -y decepcionado, con él mismo.’’ Abraham le dio una mirada graciosa a Louis. Louis lamió sus labios. ‘’Cuando -cuando CJ fue una vez -a la casa -¿lo recuerdas? ¿Que tuvimos que ir a la Corte con él y estaba muy enojado?’’

Abraham asintió, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de enojo.

‘’Cuando llegamos a casa, Harry estaba furioso -pero sólo porque él no estaba ahí -porque no tenía el control de la situación.’’ Louis suspiró. ‘’Es un defecto, uno que intenta trabajar. Está molesto porque te equivocaste al trepar ese árbol -incluso yo estoy molesto.’’ Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Abraham. ‘’Pero está enojado porque si te hubieras caído, él no habría estado ahí para atraparte.’’

‘’Pero -pero no siempre va a estar ahí, mami…’’ 

‘’Pero él quiere estarlo.’’ Louis besó la frente de Abraham. ‘’Tú sigues siendo tan pequeño en mis ojos. Los lobos -los raza-pura son criados mucho más rápido, lo ves con tu hermana y tu hermano. Nosotros -nosotros somos mestizos y las cosas son tan diferentes para nosotros, debemos recordar eso, bebé. No hay nada de malo en ser mestizos, ambos nacimos así.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Pero sí significa que tenemos que trabajar un poco más que todos los demás. No porque estamos intentando ser mejores que ellos, sólo porque nadie debería despreciarnos -ni mirarnos mal.’’ Presionó su nariz contra la de Abraham. ‘’Baba es complicado -es emocional, y estaba preocupado. No confundas su enojo o preocupación con el amor que te tiene.’’ Louis apretó su nariz. ‘’Porque tu padre te adora.’’

Abraham asintió, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Louis. ‘’Sí, ama.’’

Louis meció al niño de atrás hacia adelante. ‘’¿Me crees, Abby?’’

Abraham lloró bajito. ‘’Lo hago, mami…’’

-

Abraham tragó fuertemente antes de tocar la puerta. ‘’¿Disculpa…?’’

Harry apartó la mirada de su computadora. ‘’Pasa, Abraham.’’

Abraham dio pasos pequeños, mordiendo su labio una vez que estuvo en frente de Harry. ‘’P-perdón por molestar.’’

‘’No lo haces.’’ Harry escribió algo en el teclado antes de mirar directamente al niño. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

El pequeño alfa frotó su brazo. ‘’E-estoy molesto.’’

‘’¿Por?’’

‘’Estoy molesto conmigo mismo.’’

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla. ‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Porque te decepcioné -y porque hice un gran error.’’ Abraham cubrió sus ojos cuando no pudo controlar sus lágrimas. ‘’No quería lastimarte -o -o -o a Abi y Deme -¡o -o a mami!’’

Harry lo agarró de sus pequeñas caderas. ‘’Abraham, mírame.’’ Abraham bajó sus dos manos, hipando. ‘’Creo que se me olvida que eres un niño y harás cosas así. Eres mi primer hijo,’’ Limpió las lágrimas de Abby con su pulgar. ‘’y seguramente cometerás errores. Debo manejar algunas situaciones con un poco más de cuidado y amor -algo que a veces me falta.’’ Atrajo más cerca al niño. ‘’Pero, también creo, que tú a veces olvidas que eres un niño. Olvidas que igual tendrás errores -y debes perdonarte o nunca vivirás tu vida. Siempre he sido muy serio y luego te conocí a ti y a tu madre, mi mentalidad ha cambiado demasiado. Incluso cuando crees que ya terminaste de crecer, no es así. Hiciste algo que yo habría hecho. Estaba enojado porque tú estabas en un árbol y no lo sabía. No estaba poniendo atención -estaba enojado porque si algo te pasa, es mi culpa.’’

‘’No lo es…’’ Lloró. ‘’Es mía, baba…’’

‘’No lo es.’’ Presionó su frente contra la de Abby. ‘’Siempre será mi culpa. Aprenderás,’’ Sonrió tiernamente. ‘’que incluso cuando no hayas estado ahí, sigue recayendo en ti -porque debiste haber estado. Es una manera terrible de vivir y uno de mis mayores defectos, pero no puedo controlarlo.’’ Recogió al niño y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. ‘’Pero tú no serás así -serás mejor que yo.’’ Le dio su esencia al alfa y Abraham se puso dócil. ‘’Fue un error -uno que no volverás a cometer.’’

‘’Lo prometo.’’ Se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de su padre. Abraham rozó su rostro contra el desnudo hombro de Harry, chillando fuerte. ‘’Lo juro…’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Lo sé, Abraham…’’

-

‘’¡Baba! ¡Hice popó -mucha popó!’’ Abigail se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina, mirando a Abraham y a Harry durmiendo en la silla de la computadora. ‘’Oh…’’ Se alejó de la habitación, yendo al armario del pasillo para buscar una manta. Corrió de regreso con ella, acomodándola torpemente encima de los dos. ‘’Buenas noches.’’

‘’Gracias, Abigail.’’

La niña dio un brinco ante la voz de su padre. ‘’Oh -de nada, baba.’’ Besó su rodilla y luego la espalda de Abraham. ‘’Buenas noches.’’

‘’Me alegra que hayas hecho popó -mucha.’’

Abigail sonrió con un suave sonrojo en su rostro. ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’Yo a ti.’’

Miró alrededor, sin estar segura de qué hacer. Abigail se sentó en los pies de su padre, recostando su cabeza en su pierna. ‘’Buenas noches.’’

-

‘’¿Abigail? ¿Abby?’’ Demetrius miró a los tres durmiendo; a Abraham en los brazos de Harry y a Abigail en la pierna de su padre. Demetrius se adentró sobre sus puntitas, mirándolos por un rato antes de irse.

Regresó con su manta, su muñeca y una almohada. Demetrius acomodó sus cosas abajo, poniendo la almohada para Abigail. La ayudó lentamente a recostarse en esta antes de besar su mejilla. Demetrius corrió al pasillo por otra manta. La dejó encima de su gemela, luego revisó para asegurarse que Abraham y Harry también estuvieran tapados.

‘’Gracias, Demetrius.’’ Llegó la rasposa voz de Harry.

‘’Me asustaste, baba…’’ Demetrius volvió sus pies hacia adentro. ‘’De nada, baba.’’

‘’Muy amable por ayudar a tu hermana.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’ Demetrius se sentó en el suelo, jugando con calma con su muñeca. ‘’Te amo.’’

‘’Yo a ti.’’

-

‘’Dónde-’’ Louis le sonrió a los cuatro, inclinando su cabeza. ‘’ya veo dónde están todos.’’ Fue hacia su hijo, acomodando a Demetrius a un lado de su hermana sobre la almohada. Los tapó a los dos, metiendo la manta y la muñeca de Demetrius a un lado de su rostro. ‘’Tan preciosos.’’

‘’Muy.’’

Louis dio un brinco. ‘’Dios -me espantaste, alfa.’’

Harry abrió un ojo. ‘’Mis disculpas, Camelia.’’

Louis caminó hasta llegar atrás de la silla, posando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. ‘’¿Parece que habló contigo?’’

‘’Sí, hablamos. Creo que fue una buena conversación.’’

‘’Bien.’’ Louis besó su frente. ‘’¿Quieres que me lo lleve?’’

‘’No.’’ Harry cerró sus ojos. ‘’Estoy cómodo.’’

Louis sonrió, caminando alrededor para darle un beso más a su esposo. ‘’Te amo mucho.’’

‘’Y yo a ti, omega.’’ Acarició el rostro de Louis. ‘’Mi hermosa flor -dándome flores tan hermosas.’’

Louis rozó ambas narices, juntas. ‘’Duerme entonces.’’ Caminó hasta la luz, atenuándola. ‘’Buenas noches, alfa.’’

Harry sonrió, acomodando al mayor sobre su regazo. ‘’Buenas noches, omega.’’

-

‘’Espera -no va aquí.’’ Abraham leyó las instrucciones de su ‘kit de castillo’ por tercera vez. ‘’Oh no.’’

‘’¡¿Qué?!’’ Abigail gateó encima de él, tratando de ver el papel. ‘’¡Abby, enséñame!’’

‘’No vas a poder leerlo, Abi, sólo espera.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Sigue cayéndose porque la base no está hasta abajo.’’

‘’¡Quiero ver!’’

‘’Aquí,’’ La niña se sentó en sus piernas y Abraham le enseñó. ‘’se supone que A debe estar hasta abajo pero la pusimos en medio, es demasiado pesado.’’

La pequeña tocó el papel. ‘’Ya veo.’’ Miró hacia atrás, riendo entre dientes. ‘’Bobo.’’

Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Supongo. Deme, puedes dejar de intentar ponerlas juntas, no se sostendrá.’’

Demetrius dejó que el castillo se cayera otra vez, recogiendo la pieza de la base. ‘’Es rojo.’’

‘’¡Lo es, buen trabajo!’’ Abigail le dio palmadas a la espalda de su hermano y lo besó. ‘’Y rojo es tu color favorito.’’

‘’Sí…’’ Lo abrazó, agarró su manta, su muñeca y se fue caminando.

‘’Qu- ¡Deme!’’ Abraham corrió detrás de él con su risueña hermana por atrás. ‘’Deme, vamos a hacer un castillo con eso.’’ 

‘’Mío ahora.’’ Lo abrazó más fuerte, subiendo las largas escaleras. ‘’Rojo.’’

‘’¡Deme!’’ Abraham gruñó. ‘’Quería terminar el castillo.’’

‘’Sí, Deme, te estás llevando algo.’’ Abigail alzó su dedo. ‘’No lindo.’’ El pequeño parecía ignorarla, viendo ahora que ya había desaparecido. ‘’Lo intentamos, Abby.’’ Agarró la mano de su hermano. ‘’Vamos a construir el castillo.’’

‘’Abigail, acabo de decir que no podemos sin la base -¡él tiene la base!’’ Abraham subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, Abigail trataba de imitarlo pero falló. ‘’Deme.’’ Abraham miró alrededor de la habitación de los gemelos. ‘’Deme -puedo olerte, sal.’’

‘’¡No! ¡Mi rojo!’’

‘’Lo necesitamos.’’ Abraham abrió la tapa del cesto de lavandería. ‘’Deme, eso está sucio.’’

El pequeño gruñó, haciéndose bolita. ‘’¡Mío!’’

Abraham posó su mano en su frente. ‘’Mami compró el juguete para que lo compartamos.’’

‘’¡Deme!’’ Abigail sonrió al asomarse dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. ‘’Eres tan pequeño, ¡cabes perfectamente!’’ Besó la parte superior de su cabeza y picoteó su hoyuelo. ‘’Deme chiquito.’’

‘’¡Hm!’’ La apartó con su mano. ‘’Solo.’’

‘’Lo sé, lo sé.’’ Se extendió dentro del cesto, agarrando la base. ‘’Pero necesitamos esto primero.’’ Tuvo dificultades en quitárselo, pero eventualmente lo consiguió. ‘’Listo. Ten, Abby.’’

‘’Gracias, Abi.’’

‘’¡No!’’ Demetrius se sacudió hacia arriba. ‘’¡No!’’ Abraham atrapó el cesto antes de que se cayera. ‘’¡Baba!’’

‘’Oye, te vas a lastimar.’’ Ayudó a que el niño saliera (Abigail intentó) y lo puso de pie. ‘’Baba va a estar de mi lado, de todas maneras, Deme.’’

‘’¡Dame!’’ El pequeño gritó cuando Abraham se apartó. ‘’¡Dame! ¡Dame!’’

‘’Estás actuando como loco, Demetrius.’’ Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Para, es un juguete.’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abigail lo abrazó. ‘’Tranquilo.’’

Demetrius le dio un rápido golpe en el ojo. ‘’¡No!’’

‘’Au…’’ La pequeña lo frotó, comenzando a llorar. ‘’¡Ama!’’ Abigail salió corriendo de la habitación. ‘’¡Ama!’’

Abraham resopló, acostándose en el suelo mientras su hermano también lloraba, muy fuerte.

‘’Abraham.’’ Louis entró al cuarto, con Abigail en sus brazos. ‘’Demetrius,’’ Se arrodilló. ‘’¿qué pasó?’’

Abraham también tapó su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

-

Los tres miraban fijamente a sus padres y se miraban entre ellos.

‘’Abraham,’’ Louis habló. ‘’¿qué pasó? Todos estaban jugando bien con el kit de castillo.’’

Abraham inhaló. ‘’Sí, y luego descubrí por qué seguía cayéndose -porque la base estaba en el medio y se suponía que tenía que estar hasta abajo. Le dije a Demetrius y luego él agarró la pieza y se escondió con ella -¡no tengo ni idea por qué!’’

‘’Demetrius,’’ Louis apretó sus labios hacia el omega que estaba chillando. ‘’¿por qué te llevaste la base del castillo?’’

‘’Es rojo, ama…’’ Frotó sus ojos. ‘’lo quiero.’’

‘’Sí, pero todos estaban jugando -no puedes simplemente llevarte cosas porque las quieres, bebé.’’

Demetrius cerró sus ojos. ‘’Quiero.’’

Harry parpadeó lentamente hacia ellos. ‘’Demetrius.’’

El pequeño sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No…’’

‘’Mírame.’’

‘’...Sí… baba…’’

‘’No puedes simplemente agarrar piezas de un juego que todos están jugando porque lo quieres -así no funciona la vida.’’ Agarró su muñeca y el niño lanzó su puño.

‘’¡No!’’ Se puso de pie, atacando débilmente a Harry. ‘’¡No -por favor!’’

‘’Mírame, Demetrius.’’

‘’¡Baba, por favor!’’

Harry lo apartó con un suave empujón. ‘’Mírame, no estás escuchando.’’

El pequeño sostuvo su manta sobre su pecho, temblando.

‘’Me gusta tu muñeca, ¿qué si sólo la agarro? ¿Está bien eso?’’

‘’¡No!’’

‘’Exacto -tú les quitaste su pieza, ¿está bien eso?’’

‘’No…’’

‘’Esa pieza es sólo para el juego. Siéntate.’’

‘’Mi muñeca…’’

‘’Siéntate.’’

El niño obedeció, tapando su boca con su manta.

‘’Abigail.’’

La niña desvío la mirada de su gemelo. ‘’¿Sí, baba?’’

‘’Tu ojo está rojo.’’

‘’¡Sí, porque Deme me pegó!’’

‘’Demetrius.’’ Louis lo miró. ‘’No le pegaste a tu hermana.’’

‘’¡Accidente, ama!’’

‘’Fue un accidente,’’ Abraham habló. ‘’ella estaba tratando de calmarlo después de que le quitó la pieza y él se estaba moviendo mucho y le pegó -con su codo.’’

‘’¿Le quitaste la pieza?’’ Louis cruzó sus brazos. ‘’¿Qué he dicho sobre eso, Abigail?’’

La niña se deslizó hacia atrás. ‘’No hacerlo…’’

‘’Lo he dicho muchas veces, estoy cansado. No lo hagan -no arrebaten y no se quiten las cosas entre ustedes. Somos sus padres -hacemos eso para que no se metan en problemas. Demetrius es sensible, se siente atacado muy rápido -lo sabemos.’’ Miró a todos. ‘’Cuando actúa así, deben ir por nosotros -nosotros deberíamos poder dejarlos solos a los tres sin que se peleen. Son hermanos -se aman entre ustedes.’’

‘’Sí ama.’’

‘’Todos trabajan de manera diferente,’’ Harry se puso de pie. ‘’Demetrius necesita más paciencia, Abigail, tú necesitas aprender a ser paciente y Abraham necesita tener más paciencia.’’ Cargó a su hijo más pequeño y presionó su muñeca contra su rostro húmedo. ‘’Tranquilo, Demetrius.’’

El niño apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, rozando su rostro ahí.

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abigail alzó sus brazos. ‘’¡También quiero arriba -quiero besos!’’

Harry la cargó con su otro brazo. ‘’Paciencia, Abigail.’’

‘’Sí…’’ La niña abrazó a su padre, respirando su esencia.

Harry miró a Abraham. ‘’¿También quieres que te cargue?’’

Abraham trató de no sonreír pero falló. ‘’No, baba…’’

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. ‘’Regresaré por ti.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham se carcajeó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

-

‘’Oh Dios, es simplemente hermosa.’’ Una mujer sonrió, saludando a Abigail con la mano.

‘’Hola.’’ La alfa saludó con su mano de vuelta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ‘’¡Gracias!’’

‘’Oh -simplemente preciosa.’’

‘’Gracias,’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza en cuanto entraron a la sección de carne.

‘’Baba,’’ Abigail meció la mano de su padre hacia atrás y adelante. ‘’¿por qué las personas siguen llamándome hermosa?’’

‘’Debe ser porque lo eres.’’ Harry recogió un bistec. ‘’Hm -se ve muy bien.’’

‘’Sí, pero,’’ Se recargó en él. ‘’se siente raro a veces.’’ 

‘’Entonces debes hacérselo saber a la persona que lo dice.’’

‘’Ama dice que es grosero.’’

‘’Puede que lo sea, pero tampoco debes dejar que las cosas que te ponen incómoda continúen poniéndote incómoda.’’ 

‘’Hm,’’ La pequeña frotó su barbilla. ‘’ya veo.’’

‘’No necesitas decirlo de manera grosera, Abigail -o simplemente puedes tomar el cumplido como cualquier otro.’’ Sostuvo la carne en su mano. ‘’¿No piensas que eres hermosa?’’

‘’¡Síp!’’ Se balanceó, besando la mano de su padre. ‘’¡Por baba y ama!’’ Abigail se rió entre dientes. ‘’¡Siempre me dicen!’’

‘’Mientras tú sepas que lo eres, entonces no importa.’’ Le extendió a su hija algo de pollo. 

‘’Baba,’’ La niña se rió. ‘’¿por qué no te gustan los carritos?’’

‘’Son muy grandes y siempre estorban en mi camino.’’ Agarró algo más de carne. ‘’Tu madre está por aquí, en algún lugar con tus hermanos, él tiene el carrito.’’

‘’Sí, pero,’’ Se rió más fuerte cuando Harry le añadió algo más a su mano. ‘’¡soy muy pequeña!’’

‘’Estarás bien, ven de este lado -puedes agarrar la bolsa de arroz.’’

‘’¡No, no, baba!’’ Corrió a un lado de él. ‘’¡Tú agarras el arroz!’’

‘’Tengo demasiadas cosas en mis manos, ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?’’

‘’¡Porque el arroz es más grande que yo!’’ Le dio un suave golpe con su cabeza. ‘’¡Bobo -bobo -bobo baba!’’

Harry sonrió abajo, hacia la pequeña. ‘’Okey, Abigail.’’

-

‘’¡Matthew! ¡Mathew!’’

La cabeza de Abraham salió disparada hacia la puerta. ‘’¿Matthew?’’ Se puso de pie, corriendo hasta donde su hermana estaba gritando. 

‘’¡Hola Matthew!’’

‘’Hola, Abigail.’’ La cargó y la pequeña chilló. ‘’¿Cómo estás?’’

‘’¡Bien!’’ La niña le abrazó su rostro. ‘’¡Te extrañamos -Deme está tomando una siesta con mami arriba!’’

‘’¿Sí?’’ Le besó su mejilla. ‘’Entonces lo veré en un rato.’’ Matthew miró a Abraham quien estaba paralizado, como si una estrella lo hubiera golpeado. ‘’Abraham, mira lo grande que estás.’’

‘’H-hola…’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’Hola.’’ Caminó hasta el niño congelado con Abigail besando su mejilla. ‘’¿Cómo estás?’’

‘’U -uh -bien -muy bien.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Bien.’’

‘’Parece que me tienes miedo.’’ Se puso en cuclillas. ‘’¿Puedo tener un abrazo?’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente antes de abrazar al alfa. Casi gritó cuando fue cargado. ‘’¿Y dónde está su padre?’’

‘’¡Afuera, palando nieve!’’ 

‘’Paleando nieve, Abi.’’ Abraham se rió. ‘’No palando.’’

‘’Vayamos a verlo entonces.’’ Bajó a los dos niños. ‘’Vayan a ponerse suéteres y vengan conmigo afuera.’’

‘’¡Sí, Matthew!’’

‘’¡Sí, Matthew!’’

Matthew sonrió, dando un paso fuera hacia el patio. ‘’Harry.’’

El lobo dejó de palear la nieve y alzó lentamente la mirada. ‘’¿Matthew?’’ Hizo una reverencia, mostrando respeto antes de caminar hacia él. ‘’Hola -no sabía que vendrías.’’

‘’Era sorpresa, mis disculpas -debí haber avisado.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Por favor, está bien.’’ Bajó la pala. ‘’¿Está todo bien?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Vine con regalos para los niños.’’ Suspiró. ‘’En una semana -me iré a la Antártida.’’

‘’Q- ¿por qué?’’

‘’Hay un repentino levantamiento de clanes allá -es diferente de aquí.’’ Miró hacia los árboles. ‘’Iré a liderar nuestro ejército -y también a peler.’’

Harry tragó fuertemente. ‘’No lo hagas.’’

Matthew sonrió suavemente. ‘’Lo haré -debo. Eres el mejor líder que ha vivido,’’ Le dio un suave codazo al alfa. ‘’pero yo te enseñé mucho de lo que sabes.’’

‘’Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé.’’

‘’Entonces estaré bien.’’ Tocó el rostro de Harry. ‘’Pero -si no -quería verte una vez más.’’

Harry bajó la mirada. ‘’Estarás bien -eres fuerte -más fuerte que yo -más fuerte que todos-’’

‘’Tranquilo, alfa.’’ Agarró el rostro de Harry con ambas manos. ‘’Gracias -pero es sólo una precaución. Esos lobos tienden a ser ligeramente más agresivos -son clanes -simplemente es diferente.’’ Inhaló. ‘’Zayn -él está muy enojado conmigo.’’

‘’Igual yo.’’ Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No tienes que ir -tienes líderes que pueden hacerlo. ¡Vas a ir sólo porque sabes que los lobos que van a ir morirán y prefieres ser tú antes que ellos!’’ Gruñó, apartándose. ‘’No vayas.’’

Matthew mordió su labio inferior. ‘’Ya he aceptado.’’

Harry se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba. ‘’Ridículo.’’

‘’Me iré, y puedes estar enojado conmigo si así lo quieres.’’ Tocó el hombro del alfa. ‘’Pero sabes que tú lo harías en mi situación.’’ Caminó por en frente del alfa. ‘’Soy fuerte -sólo vine a verte, a tus hijos, a tu esposo. ¿Me mandarás de regreso como lo hizo Zayn?’’

‘’No te mandó de regreso…’’

‘’Puede que sí…’’

Harry respiró hondo. ‘’No lo haré -eres mi familia.’’

Matthew asintió. ‘’Y tú la mía.’’

-

‘’Tú sabes que no me molesta, Harry.’’ Louis susurró. ‘’Puede quedarse todo un año si lo quiere.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Gracias, omega.’’

Louis frotó su espalda. ‘’Lo entiendo -no quieres que lo lastimen pero debes tener algún tipo de fé en él.’’

‘’Lo tengo -siempre ha sido inteligente pero está haciendo algo muy tonto.’’ Harry apretó su mandíbula. ‘’No le importa cuando se trata de su vida -siempre hacía todo para protegernos.’’

Louis sonrió con tristeza. ‘’Y te lo ha transferido a ti.’’ Abrazó a su alfa. ‘’Sólo está haciendo lo que cree mejor.’’

La cabeza de Harry salió disparada cuando tocaron la puerta. ‘’Es tarde.’’ Besó a Louis antes de ir hacia la puerta. Harry miró por la mirilla, frunciendo las cejas. ‘’¿Zayn?’’ Abrió la puerta. ‘’¿Zayn?’’ 

Zayn dejó caer su bolso de lona, yendo de regreso al auto donde Harry pudo ver a Liam y dos pequeñas cabezas en la parte trasera.

-

‘’¡Ah!’’ Abigail se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras. ‘’¡Eva!’’

‘’¡Abi!’’ La niña se rió, corriendo directamente hacia su mejor amiga. ‘’¡Hola!’’

‘’¡¿Q- qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Abby, Deme -miren!’’

‘’Pabbi está muy molesto -nos trajo hasta acá -enojado.’’

‘’¡Yey!’’ Abigail gritó, abrazando a Eva. ‘’¡Pijamada -pijamada!’’

‘’¿Isa?’’ Abraham se paró detrás de su hermana, mirando al omega. ‘’¿Isa?’’

El niño alzó su mirada de la mano de su madre. ‘’¡Abby!’’

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’’ Se movió pasando por las dos niñas que gritaban hasta llegar a su amigo. Lo abrazó fuertemente. ‘’Hola -¿qué haces aquí?’’

Isaac sonrió con un encogimiento de hombros. ‘’Pabbi está molesto con Matthew -así que vinimos a quedarnos un rato.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Pude faltar a la escuela, así que está bien.’’

Abraham sonrió lentamente. ‘’Wow-’’ Tocó la cola de caballo del omega. ‘’No puedo creer que estás enfrente de mí.’’ Sonrió, abrazando nuevamente al omega. ‘’¡Te ves hermoso!’’

Isaac se sonrojó fuertemente. ‘’Oh -oh, gracias -quiero decir,’’ Se hizo a un lado, jugando con sus dedos. ‘’estoy en pijama…’’

‘’Yo creo que te ves asombroso.’’ El alfa agarró su mano. ‘’Tal vez es porque estoy muy feliz.’’ Lo jaló hacia arriba de las escaleras. ‘’Tú y yo podemos compartir habitación.’’

‘’Si a ti no te molesta…’’

‘’Para mí es perfecto -¡Abi, afuera! Tienes cuarto.’’

‘’¡Deme está durmiendo!’’

‘’¡Afuera, por favor!’’

‘’Ven, Eva.’’ 

Eva pellizcó la mejilla de Abraham mientras salía de ahí. ‘’Enojón enojón Abby.’’

Abraham cerró la puerta. ‘’Okey.’’ Se rió entre dientes. ‘’¿Qué quieres hacer?’’

Isaac se sentó en medio del suelo. ‘’Abby.’’

‘’¿Sí?’’ El alfa se sentó en frente de él. ‘’¿Qué pasa?’’

‘’¿Sólo somos -amigos?’’

‘’Sí, por supuesto.’’ Agarró la mano de Isaac. ‘’Eres mi mejor amigo.’’

Isaac sonrió ligeramente. ‘’Bien.’’

Los ojos de Abraham se entrecerraron. ‘’Tú -¿no te gusta que seamos amigos?’’

‘’No -no -¡me encanta!’’ Isaac se rió nerviosamente. ‘’¡Me encanta ser tu amigo!’’

Abraham alzó una ceja. ‘’¿Pero?’’

‘’No pero.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’¿Pero?’’

Isaac cubrió su sonrojo. ‘’¡Pero nada!’’

‘’¿Pero?’’ Abraham se inclinó hacia adelante, haciéndole cosquillas a Isaac. ‘’Baba dice que siempre hay un pero porque todos tienen uno.’’

Isaac se rió. ‘’Oh  frændi.’’

‘’¡Oh, se me olvidó decirte!’’ Abraham sonrió orgullosamente. “Ég er að læra íslensku.”  _ (Estoy aprendiendo islandés)  _

La boca de Isaac se abrió lentamente. ‘’W-wow…’’

Abraham se encogió de hombros. ‘’Es difícil pero estoy aprendiendo con baba -leo mucho. Quiero poder hablar contigo y entenderte.’’ Lamió sus labios. ‘’Especialmente cuando estás enojado -porque siempre hablas en islandés cuando estás enojado.’’

Isaac se rodó en un lado, tapando su rostro. ‘’¡Abby!’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Se inclinó encima de él. ‘’¿Fue algo que dije?’’

-

‘’Pero por qué -todo lo que tienes que hacer es alzar tu mano y mandar lobos. ¿Por qué debes ir?’’

‘’Porque sabe que morirá.’’ Harry miró sus pies.

Zayn levantó sus manos. ‘’¿Y quieres eso?’’

‘’No, Zayn -no quiero.’’ Matthew parpadeó hacia ellos. ‘’¿Puedo hablar ahora -o debería sólo dejar que ambos sigan tomando mis decisiones?’’

Zayn y Harry inclinaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

‘’Mis disculpas.’’

‘’Mis disculpas.’’

‘’Estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto -justo como ambos lo harían. Soy mayor -he pasado por mucho más de lo que ustedes. Es siempre la misma situación en una instancia diferente. Aprendes a adaptarte.’’ Se asintió a él mismo. ‘’Prefiero ponerme a mí mismo en una mala posición, que tirar a alguien que no ha vivido, a esa posición. Son líderes y dirigirán pero es ligeramente diferente -este es nuevo territorio para ellos.’’

Zayn gruñó. ‘’Entonces se adaptarán.’’

‘’¿Y si mueren?’’

‘’¿Y si tú mueres?’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza. ‘’¿Entonces qué?’’

‘’Entonces muero. He visto suficiente -sé mucho y he experimentado muchas cosas. No tengo pareja, ni hijos -y tampoco ninguno de ellos. Pero son nuevos, y yo no. No merecen morir cuando no han experimentado nada. Haré mi trabajo, y mi trabajo es proteger y servir -y lo haré.’’ Suspiró. ‘’No estoy diciendo que moriré -sólo he venido con ustedes porque ambos son como mis hijos y si ustedes fueran a la guerra, les gustaría ver a sus hijos -¿cierto? Ese es el por qué -no estoy aquí para hacerlos enojar, para lastimarlos -estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo.’’

Zayn mordió fuerte su mejilla interna. ‘’Entonces -tendremos una buena semana.’’ Harry lo miró. ‘’Antes de tu partida…’’ Harry inclinó su cabeza.

‘’Gracias, Zayn… Gracias, Harry -sé que estoy interrumpiendo a su familia-’’

‘’Señor, usted es nuestra familia.’’ Zayn se enderezó en su asiento. ‘’Como usted siempre nos diría; ‘no digan esas tonterías porque es todo lo que son -tonterías’.’’

-

‘’¡Una semana!’’ Eva se animó. ‘’¡Sí, sí!’’

‘’Cálmate, alfa.’’ Liam tocó su cabeza. ‘’Estoy seguro que Solomon no tendrá problemas en dar clases más largas.’’

‘’¡Ugh!’’

Isaac miró por encima hacia Abraham quien estaba hablando con Matthew. “Mamma, Er du sikker på at Abraham ikke liker Matthew?”  _ (Mamá, ¿estás seguro que a Abraham no le gusta Matthew?) _

Liam se arrodilló. “Hann gæti, en ég veit að hann hefur gaman af þér meira.“  _ (Podría, pero sé que tú le gustas más.) _

Isaac sonrió. ‘’Takk, mamma.’’  _ (Gracias, mamá.) _

‘’¡Isa!’’ El alfa sacudió su mano, invitándolo a acercarse e Isaac se tensó. ‘’¡Ven!’’

‘’Anda, cachorro.’’

Isaac tragó fuertemente antes de caminar hacia allá. ‘’¿Sí, Abby?’’

‘’Le estaba diciendo a Matthew lo impresionante que eres trepando.’’

Isaac se sonrojó. ‘’Oh… gracias.’’

Matthew sonrió. ‘’¿Tal vez después puedas enseñarme?’’

‘’Sí, eldri.’’

‘’¡También es muy rápido, Matthew!’’ Halagó Abraham. ‘’El lobo trepador de árboles más rápido.’’

‘’Oh -no soy tan bueno.’’

‘’¡Lo eres!’’ Abraham agarró su mano. ‘’Eres muy bueno, Isa.’’

‘’Gr- gracias, Abby.’’

Matthew se puso de pie. ‘’Los dejaré a los dos por un momento.’’ Le guiñó un ojo a Isaac. ‘’Por favor continúen.’’

-

‘’Baba.’’ Abraham tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. ‘’¿Disculpa?’’

‘’Pasa, Abraham.’’ Harry se sentó en la cama.

Louis se sentó de igual manera, sonriendo. ‘’Ven, bebé.’’

Abraham caminó hasta la cama, trepando esta. ‘’I-Isa me dijo que Matthew se va…’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Sí, irá a la guerra.’’

‘’¿Como tú…?’’

‘’Como yo. Matthew era mi comandante.’’

Abraham asintió lentamente. ‘’¿No querías que fuera? ¿Por eso tú y Zayn están enojados?’’

Louis tocó el brazo de su esposo. ‘’Así es, Abby.’’

Abraham se sacudió lentamente hasta llegar al regazo de Harry, abrazándolo. ‘’Lo siento, baba.’’

Harry suspiró, abrazando fuertemente a su hijo. ‘’Gracias, Abraham.’’

‘’Cuando -cuando cosas malas pasan, no deberías ignorarlo -pero no tienes que aceptarlas, baba.’’ Besó la mejilla de Harry. ‘’Tal vez no puedes hacer que se quede así que tienes que aceptarlo -pero no tienes que aceptar tu cabeza.’’

Harry miró a su hijo. ‘’¿Mi cabeza?’’

Abraham jugó con sus dedos. ‘’Cuando nuestros cerebros nos dicen que cosas malas van a pasar -no tienes que aceptarlas. Yo no lo hago.’’

El alfa más grande cerró fuertemente sus ojos. ‘’Gracias, Abraham.’’

-

Louis se sentó a un lado de Matthew, cruzando sus piernas. ‘’Hola Matthew, buenos días.’’

‘’Buenos días, omega.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Estás despierto muy temprano.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis miró alrededor. ‘’Harry se ha estado moviendo mucho en su sueño -así que decidí levantarme.’’

Matthew asintió. ‘’Ya veo.’’

Louis miró los árboles crujir, sacudiendo los copos de nieve de sus hojas. ‘’¿Cree,’’ Louis habló. ‘’que regresará?’’

‘’No.’’ Matthew miró la nieve. ‘’Hay un grupo en la Antártica que está matando por diversión -somos mucho más grandes que ellos pero -iré solo.’’

Louis lo miró rápidamente. ‘’¿Solo?’’ Se enderezó. ‘’No le dijo eso a Harry.’’

‘’Lo haré -antes de irme.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Estoy cansado de pelear -tener a Harry de vuelta ha cambiado mi mente sobre muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas. Ver a los niños -estoy cansado y no creo que si llevo tropas hasta allá, pueda salvar a todos. Caminaré con ellos -y luego ellos decidirán.’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’No -no haga esto -destruirá a Harry.’’

Matthew suspiró. ‘’Casi fui apuñalado una vez -Harry se puso en frente del cuchillo. Le dieron en su pulmón y casi muere.’’ Miró su respiración salir. ‘’Estaba enojado -no podía entender por qué él haría algo así. Cuando le pregunté, dijo: ‘es mi trabajo mantenerlo a salvo’. Me dijo que tomaría un cuchillo en su pulmón, en su corazón, cabeza -si eso significaba que yo viviría. Y yo sigo esa ideología.’’ 

Louis arregló su chamarra. ‘’Lleve a personas con usted, Matthew.’’ El hombre alzó la mirada. ‘’Yo no sé mucho sobre el ejército -mi madre estaba en él pero siempre me confundía. No conozco sus tropas pero los vi ese día que descubrieron que Harry estaba vivo. La manera en que le hicieron reverencias a usted -como lo respetan -lo aman y quieren protegerlo.’’ Agarró la mano de Matthew. ‘’Ese es su trabajo, déjelos.’’ 

Matthew desvío la mirada. ‘’Ellos merecen una familia. No necesitan pelear por una causa que yo estoy eligiendo ser involucrado. Si Harry no se hubiera ido, nunca habría hecho a esta familia -nunca habría sido feliz.’’

Louis sonrió con tristeza. ‘’¿Y por qué usted no merece una familia, Matthew? ¿Por qué todos menos usted merecen una?’’ El alfa no dijo nada. ‘’No vaya solo incluso si es sólo para conversar.’’ Louis besó su mano. ‘’Usted nos tiene a nosotros y estaremos esperando su regreso porque ahora somos su familia. ¿Quiere dejarnos?’’

Matthew se rió entre dientes. ‘’Tan sabio… Harry ha escogido tan bien -tan amable.’’ Apretó la mano de Louis. ‘’Gracias, Louis, no sólo por esto, por hacer a Harry la persona más feliz del planeta. Es todo lo que he querido para él -su felicidad, porque le faltaba mucha.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’Y ahora la tiene, gracias a ti. Tomaré tus palabras y haré mi decisión.’’


	31. El Final II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAA, feliz Navidad atrasada y año nuevo, espero todos la estén pasando muy bien:))  
> Y como prometí, terminé de traducir esta bella obra de arte finalmente, estoy muy feliz con el resultado, lo lamento si hubieron algunos errores, leía dos veces cada capítulo al traducirlo pero estoy segura que se me debió ir algún que otro error, empezaré a leer la historia ya toda junta y la editaré si es necesario.  
> Gracias a todos los que están leyendo o releyendo aquí y también muchas gracias a la autora que me dio el permiso de traducir esta belleza. <33  
> Si me da el permiso de traducir WLH, lo haré de inmediato para no atrasarme mucho y que todos puedan leerla aquí, gracias otra vez.  
> All the love. <3

‘’¡Corre, corre, corre!’’ Harry silbó. ‘’¡Más rápido -más rápido!’’

Abraham se resbaló en la nieve, gruñendo. Se cayó sobre su espalda. ‘’Dios…’’

‘’Tienes tres segundos para levantarte o estás muerto.’’

Abraham se puso lentamente de pie, frotando su espalda. ‘’Morí,’’ Tomó una bocanada de aire. ‘’muerto.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Demasiado fácil -nadie quiere morir así.’’

Abraham se encorvó para recuperar su aliento. ‘’Sólo un minuto -no he terminado.’’

‘’Bueno ya moriste, así que -ya terminaste.’’

Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’Gracias, baba.’’ Gruñó, trotando de regreso hacia el árbol. Metió el cuchillo de jaspe de su madre entre sus dientes y trepó. Una vez en la cima, Abraham se agachó sobre una desnuda rama. ‘’¡Estoy listo!’’

Harry cruzó sus brazos, silbando una vez. ‘’¡Vamos!’’

Abraham bajó con un brinco, aterrizando en sus manos y pies. Esquivó tres árboles, dándoles cortes a cada uno con el cuchillo. Abraham se deslizó por debajo de una rama baja, cortando esta también. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pateando el suelo del bosque para agarrarse a una rama más alta. El alfa corrió por entre varias ramas, tropezando con una que lo mandó en espiral hacia el piso. Gruñó fuertemente, rodando sobre su estómago. ‘’Eso dolió…’’

Harry caminó hasta él, poniéndose en cuclillas. ‘’Estoy seguro que sí.’’

Abraham tocó su frente. ‘’Me pegué con una rama.’’

‘’Te pegas con una rama, mueres.’’

El alfa asintió, permitiendo que Harry lo sentara derecho.

‘’Tus ojos son muy fuertes.’’ Frotó el rostro del niño para quitarle la suciedad que había en este. ‘’Úsalos.’’

Abraham inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

-

‘’Dijiste que podría ir al siguiente entrenamiento.’’ Abigail miró fijamente a su padre. ‘’¡Mentiroso!’’

Harry le agarró su nariz, jaloneándola. ‘’No me digas mentiroso.’’ Besó la frente de la niña. ‘’Porque no lo soy. No estabas aquí cuando me fui.’’

‘’Pudiste haber esperado.’’

‘’La próxima vez lo haré.’’

Abigail se jaloneó el cabello, saliendo de ahí con fuertes pisotones. 

‘’¿Dónde está tu madre, Demetrius?’’

El niño alzó su mirada del libro que estaba en sus piernas. ‘’Arriba…’’

Harry se paró en frente de él, asomándose por encima. ‘’¿Cuál es ese?’’

‘’Pedazo De La Mente.’’ Lo alzó. ‘’Me gusta.’’

Harry sonrió, alzando el rostro del pequeño. ‘’Muy bien, omega.’’

‘’¡Baba!’’ Abraham bajó corriendo las escaleras. ‘’¡Dijiste que Isa no llamó!’’

‘’Porque no lo hizo.’’

‘’¡Sí lo hizo!’’ Abraham sacudió su celular. ‘’¡Va a estar molesto porque no contesté!’’

Harry miró alrededor. ‘’¿Y cómo me afecta eso a mí?’’

‘’¡Ugh!’’ Abraham corrió de regreso, subiendo las escaleras mientras tecleaba el número del omega. Caminó en círculos por su habitación. ‘’Venga, venga.’’

‘’Abby.’’

‘’¡Hola! Isa… hola.’’ Mordió su labio. ‘’Perdón -estaba afuera entrenando con mi papá -no vio que llamaste.’’

‘’No importa.’’ Isaac bostezó. ‘’Me quedé dormido.’’ 

‘’¿Y cómo estuvo tu siesta? Lo siento si te desperté.’’

‘’No importa, Abby, amo hablar contigo.’’

Abraham se sentó en el suelo. ‘’Sí, igual yo -hablar contigo.’’ Apretó sus labios. ‘’Mañana iré al Consejo para obtener la certificación de las clases de lobos.’’

‘’Eso es genial.’’ Isaac sonrió. ‘’Si eres aceptado entonces nos veremos durante el verano. Oh, ¡por favor -por favor! ¡Inténtalo demasiado, serás el primer mestizo en toda la historia en ser aceptado! ¡Por favor, Abby!’’

Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’Haré lo mejor que pueda.’’

‘’¿Abby?’’ Louis tocó la puerta. ‘’Oh, disculpa.’’

‘’¿Sí, ma?’’

‘’Iba a llevar a tus hermanos por helado.’’ Sonrió. ‘’¿Quieres ir?’’

‘’¿Puedo llevar mi celular?’’

‘’Sí, pero sin que estés en él.’’

Abraham frunció el ceño. ‘’Oye, Isa, voy a salir por helado. Te hablo cuando regrese.’’

Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’Okey, Abby, te amo -¡pero sí llámame esta vez!’’ 

Abraham se sonrojó, mordisqueando su pulgar. ‘’Lo haré, promesa.’’

-

  
  


‘’Ma,’’ Abraham comió una cucharada de helado. ‘’¿cómo sabes -realmente -que te gusta alguien?’’

Louis sonrió con la cuchara en su boca. ‘’Bueno,’’ Apartó la cuchara. ‘’usualmente te pones muy feliz de hablarle -y usualmente piensas en esa persona cuando no está alrededor.’’

‘’¡Me gusta Eva!’’ Abigail habló con orgullo. ‘’Siempre pienso en ella y me pongo muy feliz cuando hablo con ella.’’

Demetrius frunció el ceño. ‘’Me gusta ama.’’

Louis se carcajeó. ‘’Okey -no y no.’’ Sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Lo sabes porque te hacen sentir muy bien -te hacen sentir seguros y te hacen feliz. A veces se puede confundir la amistad con el romance -pero es diferente. En un punto todo da un giro y ahora cada vez que hablas con esa persona, tienes mariposas y te pones nervioso.’’ 

‘’Hm,’’ Abigail frotó su barbilla. ‘’no me pongo nerviosa alrededor de Eva -ni tengo mariposas -pero a veces cuando se ve demasiado bonita -me pongo nerviosa.’’

Demetrius miró nuevamente a Louis. ‘’No estoy nervioso alrededor de ti, ama, excepto cuando estás enojado.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Okey -creo que los dos no están entendiendo a mamá.’’

Abigail le robó algo de helado a su gemelo. ‘’Yo entiendo -te gusta Isaac.’’

‘’¡¿Qué?!’’

Louis tapó la boca de Abraham. ‘’Ten cuidado, estamos en público.’’ Louis suspiró. ‘’Abigail, eso es grosero.’’

‘’¿Por qué? Lo hace.’’

‘’Porque tal vez no lo hace, no eres la indicada para decir cómo se siente tu hermano -está sólo en él.’’

‘’Sí, ama.’’ Tomó otra cucharada del helado de Demetrius y el pequeño apartó su cuchara con un manotazo.

‘’No lo sé -me gusta Isa -me gusta Matthew.’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’Es tan lindo.’’

Demetrius alzó su mano. ‘’Me gusta Matthew -me gusta mucho.’’

‘’¡A mí también!’’ Abigail concordó, tratando de obtener otra cucharada. ‘’Es hermoso -¡lo escojo a él para que me guste!’’

Louis sacudió su cabeza en cuanto la conversación dio un giro. ‘’Okey -de regreso a Isaac.’’

‘’Bueno -Isaac es especial, es mi mejor amigo -pero, es muy bonito y es tan lindo -y escucha y -es gracioso.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’¿Y crees que te gusta?’’

‘’No sé -tal vez. Si sí, ¿sería raro?’’

‘’No, claro que no. Tienes la edad suficiente, los crushes son algo normal.’’

‘’Ama,’’ Demetrius terminó su helado. ‘’también me gusta mi maestro -y Solo -y un niño que a veces come conmigo.’’

‘’¡Wow!’’ Abigail se rió, dándole palmaditas a la espalda de Demetrius. ‘’Tienes muchos crushes, escoge uno.’’

‘’Hm,’’ Demetrius pensó fuertemente. ‘’el niño que a veces come conmigo es demasiado alto…’’

Abraham se rió. ‘’¿Y? ¿Es lindo?’’

‘’No lo sé… no habla.’’

‘’¡Bueno, tienen algo en común!’’

‘’¡Abigail!’’ Louis sacudió su cabeza. ‘’Sé linda.’’

‘’Estoy siendo linda -sí tienen algo en común.’’

‘’Dios.’’

‘’Me gusta.’’ Abraham sonrió. ‘’Me gusta Isaac -sí.’’

Louis sonrió ligeramente. ‘’¿Le dirás?’’

‘’No, ma, claro que no.’’ Abraham apretó sus manos sobre su pecho. ‘’Nunca -huirá de mí.’’

‘’Oh Dios, no lo hará.’’

‘’Puede que huya si te huele -o si le muestras una vieja costra del dedo de tu pie.’’ Abigail miró alrededor hacia la callada mesa. ‘’Sólo estoy dando un ejemplo.’’

Louis suspiró con una gran sonrisa. ‘’¿A quién le enseñaste una vieja costra, Abi?’’

La pequeña frunció el ceño. ‘’A un niño de mis clases de mate -corrió -muy rápido.’’

-

  
  


‘’Abraham tiene un crush en Isaac -bueno, ya lo sabíamos, pero lo dijo.’’

‘’¿Lo dijo?’’ Harry sonrió. ‘’Isaac perderá la cabeza.’’

‘’No, porque Abraham no le dirá -cree que huirá de él.’’

Harry se encogió de hombros. ‘’Entonces se llevará el secreto hasta su tumba.’’

Louis gateó hasta llegar encima del cuerpo de Harry, besando su pecho. ‘’Abigail cree que le gusta Eva -y a Demetrius le gustan muchas personas.’’

‘’A Demetrius no le debería de gustar ni una sola persona.’’

Louis sonrió, rozando el pliegue que se formaba entre las cejas de Harry. ‘’Sí puede.’’

‘’No, no puede.’’ Harry apretó la mejilla de Louis. ‘’Demetrius es el niño más amable que he tenido el placer de crear y conocer -no podrá.’’

Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’¿Lo tendrás en una caja entonces?’’

‘’Si debo hacerlo.’’

Louis se enderezó, besando gentilmente a su alfa. ‘’Son niños, déjalos ser. Estoy seguro que tú tuviste un crush.’’

‘’No lo tuve.’’

‘’¿Ninguno?’’

‘’Ninguno -me concentré en la escuela.’’

Louis recargó su cabeza en el pecho del alfa. ‘’Yo tuve un crush -no recuerdo su nombre pero era muy lindo conmigo.’’

Harry le dio la vuelta, ahora quedando encima de su omega. ‘’No me siento cómodo con esta conversación.’’

Louis se rió en cuanto Harry atacó su cuello con besos. ‘’¡Tenía doce!’’

‘’Y ahora eres mío.’’ Gruñó bajito, sus dientes pellizcaban la piel de Louis. ‘’Y quien sea que haya sido ese niño, no está aquí.’’ 

‘’Oh,’’ Louis suspiró alegremente. ‘’alfa bobo.’’

-

‘’Harry.’’ El hombre que haría las pruebas le hizo una reverencia al alfa.

Abraham se confundía bastante cada vez que alguien lloraba cuando veían a su padre o cuando se ponían sobre sus rodillas para hacerle reverencias. Con el tiempo, y una historia muy larga sobre el pasado de su padre -Abraham lo entendió. Fue mucho que procesar y no lo comprendió completamente hasta que creció. Ahora simplemente estaba acostumbrado a eso -tanto que se encontró a él mismo imitándoles.

‘’Hola Samson, un gusto en verte.’’

Samson lo abrazó. ‘’Un gusto verlo, señor.’’ Miró a Abraham. ‘’Y este es Abraham, su hijo.’’ 

‘’Sí, entrenará afuera para las clases de lobos.’’

‘’He recibido la letra del Consejo.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Haz saltado por demasiados obstáculos para llegar hasta acá, alfa.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí, señor.’’

Samson asintió de igual manera. ‘’No dejes que nadie te intimide -lo harás bien.’’

Abraham quería agarrar la mano de su padre. ‘’Gracias -señor.’’

-

Abraham estaba intimidado. Todos eran lobos -absolutamente todos. Tenían a sus padres con ellos, en carne, pero ellos estaban en su forma de lobo. No podría hacerlo.

‘’Abraham,’’ Harry llegó con una taza de chocolate caliente. ‘’aquí está.’’

‘’Gracias, baba.’’ Tragó fuertemente, la taza temblaba en su mano. ‘’No -no creo que pueda tomar esto.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Me siento mal.’’

Harry se puso en cuclillas a un lado de él. ‘’Puedes hacer esto igual de bien que cualquier otro lobo allá afuera.’’ Sostuvo el rostro del niño. ‘’Sabes que puedes y yo sé que puedes.’’

Asintió, nervioso. ‘’Pero -ellos tienen cuatro piernas -yo,’’ Estaba tratando de no llorar. ‘’yo tengo dos, baba…’’

Harry tocó su rodilla. ‘’¿Y? Te he visto correr, eres rápido -así que corre rápido y tendrás cuatro piernas también.’’

‘’No puedo transformarme.’’ Frotó sus ojos. ‘’No puedo -correr como ellos.’’

‘’Entonces no corras como ellos -corre como tú. Tienes manos y pies -así que úsalos.’’ Posó su mano en el pecho de Abraham, justo arriba de su corazón. ‘’Eres perfecto así -corre como tú, no como ellos.’’

-

‘’El Entrenamiento de Lobos es una parte importante en la vida de los lobos adolescentes. Les enseña cosas que simplemente no pueden aprender en un entorno promedio. Ustedes están aquí porque quieren ser lo mejor de ustedes. Están aquí para posiblemente continuar en el Ejército, o posiblemente en el Consejo -tal vez ustedes desean convertirse en un instructor de campo. Cual sea la razón, desean crecer igual de fuertes, tanto como lobos como personas.’’ Samson sonrió. ‘’Si no ganan -si no lo logran, está bien porque eso no los hace menos lobos. Simplemente significa que necesitan más práctica, más tiempo. Eventualmente lo lograrán.’’ Señaló la pista frente a ellos. ‘’¡Primero haremos la prueba de velocidad!’’ Samson caminó alrededor. ‘’Después pondremos a prueba su durabilidad.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’Correrán por el bosque y sus padres estarán del otro lado -deben cruzar la línea fuera del bosque, solos.’’ Dejó de caminar. ‘’Y si no pasan las pre-pruebas entonces no irán al bosque.’’ Samson se quedó parado a un lado de la pista y silbó. ‘’En sus marcas-’’

-

Abraham estaba respirando pesadamente. ‘’Okey -lo hice.’’

Harry estaba sonriendo hacia abajo, a él. ‘’Pasaste, primer lugar.’’

Abraham apretó su pecho. ‘’Creo -que -voy a -explotar.’’

Su padre lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. ‘’No lo harás -lo hiciste muy bien.’’ Le sacudió su espalda, limpiándola de cualquier suciedad y acomodó su bufanda. ‘’La ropa es delgada, ¿te sientes cálido?’’

‘’Sí, lo hago.’’ Abraham miró alrededor. ‘’Me odian.’’

Harry sonrió. ‘’También me odiaban,’’ Presionó su frente contra la de Abraham. ‘’si quieres que te odien más, gana.’’

Abraham cerró sus ojos, sonriendo pequeño. ‘’Sí, baba.’’

-

Abraham estaba corriendo. 

Hacía frío -estaba helado -su rostro estaba cubierto con la bufanda de su padre y eso lo estaba ayudando a pasar por el frío. Sus huesos dolían y estaba perdido. Los lobos corrían en el suelo, él tenía que correr en los árboles -era difícil, especialmente cuando había demasiadas ramas, ramas delgadas que realmente lastimaban cuando corría sobre ellas.

Lloró por un rato, sólo queriendo ya ver a su padre -pero el bosque era tan grande y él tan pequeño. Se sentía solo, porque estaba solo.

Estaba corriendo más rápido, tratando de ver a cualquier lobo -no para rebasarlos, sólo para seguirles. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado -cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo.

Estaba repitiendo todo lo que su padre le había dicho en su cabeza. Tenía ojos, que estaban inundados de lágrimas porque no era un lobo y no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo en un árbol. Para correr más rápido -más rápido - _ ve más rápido Abraham  _ -correr más rápido. Lo estaba, estaba corriendo tan rápido que no podía respirar -y de repente vio todo en negro y cayó.

Pero luego -estaba corriendo otra vez porque escuchó un llanto -y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Era un lobo -y no se estaba moviendo así que Abraham lo ayudó a moverse -era pesado, muy pesado.

Estaba llorando otra vez porque sus piernas dolían y no podía correr con tanto peso encima -quería a su mamá -demasiado. Quería tomar una siesta pero -si tomas una siesta, mueres. Si caes, mueres. Así que Abraham se mantuvo en sus pies, arrastrando al lobo que duplicaba su tamaño por el bosque -hasta que se desmayó, otra vez.

Cuando volvió en sí, el lobo seguía respirando -igual él. Seguía contando hasta tres -tres segundos, mueres. Eso hizo que continuara.

La tercera vez que vio todo negro, se despertó viéndose a él mismo siendo arrastrado y su ropa muy rasgada -demasiado. Rápidamente se puso sobre sus pies y vio que el lobo que había estado arrastrando ahora lo arrastraba a él. ‘’Qué,’’ Se estremeció violentamente, deseando haber terminado su chocolate caliente. ‘’¿qué le pasó a mi ropa?’’

El lobo no respondió, en su lugar siguió cojeando por el bosque y así Abraham cojeó detrás de él.

Cuando olió a Harry -corrió. Corrió tan rápido, rebasó al lobo, pasó a un lado de todos los demás padres -brincó justo sobre los brazos de Harry que le daban la bienvenida y que estaban listos para mecerlo, y él se sostuvo cerca de él.

Abraham se desmayó antes de que le pudieran dar la cinta del primer lugar.

-

‘’¡Lo hice!’’ Abraham corrió hasta entrar a la casa, tropezando en sus temblorosas piernas pero igual corrió hasta encontrar a su madre. ‘’¡Mami, lo hice!’’

Louis bajó corriendo las escaleras junto a sus hermanos. ‘’¿Lo hiciste?’’

Abraham estaba llorando mucho, pero seguía sonriendo -alzando su medalla de primer lugar. ‘’¡Gané!’’

Louis lo levantó en picada, y fue lo más cálido que se había sentido en todo el día. Los ojos de Abraham se rodaron hasta atrás por la velocidad a la que su corazón iba, por los elogios de su madre -por los gritos y vitoreos de sus hermanos -por la sonrisa de su padre, por el orgullo de Harry.

Abraham nunca se había sentido tan cálido.

-

‘’Isa.’’ Abraham sonrió hacia la cámara. Era la una de la mañana -no debió haber llamado pero tenía que. 

La sonrisa de Abraham se formó lentamente, sus ojos se veían suaves y cansados. ‘’Lo hiciste, ¿cierto?’’

Abraham asintió rápidamente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. ‘’Lo hice.’’

Isaac limpió su ojo por la única lágrima saliendo y Abraham se inclinó más cerca de la cámara. ‘’Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Abby.’’ Sacudió su cabeza.  “Ég vissi að þú gætir gert það.”  _ (Sabía que lo lograrías.) _

Abraham tapó sus ojos, mordiendo por encima de su labio inferior. “Takk fyrir að trúa á mig, Ísak.”  _ (Gracias por creer en mí, Isaac.) _

“Ég hef alltaf, Abby.”  _ (Siempre lo he hecho, Abby.) _

-

‘’Matthew… encontró una pareja -en la Antártida.’’ Los ojos de Harry leían la carta por tercera vez. ‘’Una pareja… en la Antártida…’’

Louis se puso de pie. ‘’¡¿En serio?!’’ Le arrebató la carta, leyéndola hasta que Harry se la arrebató de vuelta. ‘’¡Alfa!’’

‘’No arrebates, les hemos enseñado a nuestros hijos lo mismo.’’ Entrecerró sus ojos. ‘’¿Por qué estás tan feliz?’’

‘’¡¿Q- por qué tú no lo estás?!’’

‘’No sé quién es esta ‘pareja’ -podría ser alguien horrible.’’

Louis cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Alfa, Matthew es uno de los alfas más respetuosos que he conocido -¡que tú has conocido! No escogería una mala pareja.’’ 

Harry sacudió su cabeza hacia el papel. ‘’Ha estado en la Antártida por seis años. Me mandó una carta después de que ganó -me dijo que se iba a mudar allá -pero nunca explicó el por qué. Sabía que algo debió pasar -lo sabía.’’ Harry tiró hacia abajo el papel. ‘’No me gusta esto -debe ser alguien que conoció mientras peleaba.’’

‘’Harry Styles.’’ Louis se quedó boquiabierto. ‘’¡Primero con tus hijos y ahora con tu comandante! Es mayor que tú, amor, merece felicidad. Merece una familia -e hijos como cualquier otro alfa.’’

Harry miró a Louis por un largo rato. ‘’Eso fue lo que él escribió -en la carta…’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis se rió entre dientes. ‘’Coincidencia.’’

‘’Hablaste con él -lo hiciste…’’ Harry se puso de pie, apoyando a Louis contra la pared. ‘’¿Cuándo?’’ 

Louis trataba de no sonreír. ‘’Alfa, tú sabes que yo normalmente no te escondo cosas -lo sabes.’’

‘’¿Normalmente? Nunca deberías esconderme cosas.’’ Louis soltó un pequeño gritito una vez que su espalda tocó la pared. ‘’Soy tu alfa.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis sonrió gentilmente, posando sus dos manos en el pecho de Harry. ‘’puede que haya hablado con él -antes de que se fuera, una mañana.’’

‘’¿Y ya?’’

Louis sonrió, siendo atrapado. ‘’Y -tiempo después -cuando llevaba a los niños a la escuela -y cuando estabas durmiendo.’’

Harry gruñó, alzando a Louis sobre sus brazos. ‘’Cómo te atreves,’’ Llevó al omega que chillaba hasta la cama, dejándolo caer en esta. ‘’debes decirme con quién hablas, ¡así como yo te digo a ti! ¡Me mentiste!’’

‘’Yo -oye -no mentí.’’ Louis sostuvo el rostro de Harry cuando el alfa se quitó sus pantalones. ‘’No lo hice. Sólo no dije nada.’’

‘’No me gusta esa respuesta.’’ Louis ayudó a Harry a quitarse sus propios pantalones con patadas.

‘’Me contó de un omega que conoció -que se estaban llevando bien.’’ Harry le arrancó su nueva camisa. ‘’¡Oye!’’

‘’Continúa.’’ El alfa se trepó encima de él, empujando a Louis más arriba de la cama.

‘’Iba a ir solo a la Antártida -¡tuve que convencerlo de lo contrario!’’

Harry lo miró fijamente. ‘’Otra mentira -estoy rodeado de mentirosos.’’

‘’Alfa,’’ Louis frunció el ceño cuando Harry se puso dócil. ‘’así como a ti no te gusta ser llamado mentiroso, tampoco a mí.’’

‘’Porque yo no miento.’’

Louis acarició su rostro, presionando su nariz contra la mejilla de Harry. ‘’Lo siento -de verdad.’’ Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del alfa, suspirando. ‘’Tú y Zayn estaban siendo injustos con él -así como el resto del Consejo y del Ejército. Necesitaba una perspectiva externa.’’ Louis sintió una pequeña oleada de fluido resbaladizo salir de él cuando los oscuros ojos verdes de Harry aterrizaron sobre sus claros azules. 

‘’Es como mi padre -él me crió y yo estaba preocupado.’’ Harry le arrancó los boxers a Louis. ‘’¿Me permitirás aliviarme? -No me digas que no.’’

Louis puso sus manos hasta arriba de su cabeza. ‘’Siempre puedes hacer lo que desees, alfa.’’

-

‘’¡Ooh, por favor!’’ Louis apretó fuertemente la almohada de su mano, haciéndose hacia atrás para encontrarse en el medio de la embestida de Harry. El alfa tenía sus caderas en un obsceno agarre, creando marcas moradas sobre su piel. ‘’¡Ooh, alfa!’’

Harry estaba concentrado en el trasero de Louis. Ya se había corrido una vez, pero seguía moviéndose, follando fuerte a Louis con su nudo. Dolía pero luego Louis llegó hasta un lugar muy brillante y fue toda una bendición. ‘’Mierda, Camelia.’’ El alfa gruñó, sus manos finalmente soltaron la cintura de Louis a favor de su espalda. Harry se manejó más lento, cerrando sus ojos ante el sonido de los fuertes y prolongados gemidos de Louis. Pasó sus manos por el limpio espacio de la espalda de Louis -pasando sus uñas afiladas sobre su piel. ‘’Mierda, te sientes tan suave…’’

Louis tenía una mano apretando fuertemente un pezón entre sus dedos, y la otra sobre su erección. Se masturbaba lentamente, igualando el ritmo de Harry -maldiciéndose a sí mismo por la hora en el reloj de la pared. Tenía que irse para recoger a los niños muy pronto.

Harry dio dos fuertes embestidas. ‘’Confió en ti,’’ Lo decía en un pequeño susurro. ‘’pero no me escondas cosas, omega.’’ Agarró el cabello de Louis y el omega gruñó ante eso. Harry lo agarró con fuerza, casi chillando ante el fluido ahora deslizándose fuera de su polla. ‘’Quiero follarte todo el día -oh Dios.’’ Gruñó, mirándose a él mismo siendo tomado hacia adentro tan bien, completamente encerrado en lo apretado de Louis -era como la primera vez, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. ‘’Pero debemos irnos.’’

Louis chilló, fuerte sobre su garganta, sin querer moverse. Harry lo empujó hasta inmovilizarle su pecho sobre la cama, manteniendo ese ángulo en el que estaba arqueado. Manejaba el cuerpo de Louis cual animal, sus manos ahora dejando abolladuras en sus costados. Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, mordisqueando zonas de la espalda de Louis. ‘’Oh Dios -oh -Camelia -mierda-’’

Louis gritó, apretando el agarre sobre su miembro hasta que su mano se contrajo. Temblaba fuertemente por debajo del cuerpo de Harry, gritando cuando el nudo de Harry se hinchó nuevamente en su interior. Su cabeza se giró hacia un lado, su respiración estaba atrapada en su garganta. ‘’M-mu -muérdeme…’’

Harry se paralizó, sus caderas se presionaban salvajemente contra el trasero de Louis. Jaló hacia arriba al omega con el agarre de su cabello, mirando como su cabeza se dejaba caer en dirección a la cama. Harry sentía que estaba en frente de un buffet. Lamió sus labios antes de abrir la boca sobre la marca de su vínculo sagrado. El alfa la mordió más fuerte de lo normal, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás en unísono con los de su omega. Gruñó, la sangre regresaba a su erección. Los niños, los niños, los niños.

Harry sacó sus dientes, lamiendo para limpiar gotas de sangre que afloraban la piel de Louis. Louis seguía temblando en sus brazos, susurrando -corriéndose sin que realmente nada saliera de su polla gastada.

Harry lo recostó hacia abajo gentilmente, el nudo separándolos con cuidado. Posó al omega sobre su espalda, mirando todo el desastre que había hecho. Harry se mordió con fuerza los nudillos, sus ojos escaneando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Louis, sus mejillas rojas -sus brillantes labios rosas que habían estado chupándolo hace rato. Harry frotó su rostro, apretando su longitud para que no se le pusiera dura otra vez.

Se encorvó para limpiar con su lengua la evidencia de cuando Louis se corrió. Sus largas manos acariciaron gentilmente el estómago de Louis, lamiendo su ombligo. Bajó sus besos hasta llegar a sus piernas, haciendo profundos círculos sobre el tenso músculo. ‘’Soy tan afortunado.’’ Harry lamió las ahora moradas huellas que había dejado en la cintura de Louis. ‘’Lo siento -si libero mi estrés sobre tu cuerpo, Camelia.’’

Louis sonrió suavemente, como siempre lo hacía. ‘’Nunca me lastimas, alfa.’’ Se estiró para acariciar el cabello de Harry. ‘’Estoy aquí para ti.’’ Cerró sus ojos. ‘’Siempre estoy aquí para ti.’’ Louis resopló. ‘’No quería mentirte -se me olvidó lo importante que es Matthew en tu vida -debo respetarte siendo tu omega.’’

Harry se trepó sobre él de regreso. ‘’Te amo.’’

Louis envolvió sus doloridos brazos alrededor del cuello del alfa. ‘’Yo a ti.’’

-

‘’¿Por qué no vino ama?’’ Demetrius preguntó en cuanto se adentró al auto.

‘’Ama necesitaba una siesta.’’ Manejó lejos de la escuela después de que Abigail cerró la puerta. ‘’Una siesta larga.’’

-

Harry miró fijamente al omega quien lo miraba a él. ‘’¿Cómo te llamas?’’

‘’Ten cuidado, Styles.’’ Matthew entrecerró sus ojos y fue la primera vez que parecía que alguien asustaba a Harry. ‘’Es mi pareja, respétalo.’’

Harry inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Mis disculpas.’’

El pequeño omega sonrió. ‘’Me llamo Mark.’’

Louis acunó las manos de Harry en las suyas. ‘’Me siento muy honrado de conocerte.’’ Miró a Harry. ‘’Disculpa a mi esposo -él está -nervioso.’’

Mark inclinó su cabeza. ‘’No pasa nada. He escuchado mucho de todos ustedes.’’

‘’¿Cómo se conocieron?’’ Harry trató de sonreír, pero no salió como tal una sonrisa. ‘’¿Hm?’’

Matthew tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’En la batalla.’’

‘’¿Del lado contrario?’’

‘’Sí.’’

Harry lamió sus labios. ‘’Ya veo.’’

‘’Sé que esto debe ser difícil -no pensé que me iba a enamorar cuando fui a la guerra.’’ Mark le sonrió a su alfa. ‘’Pero lo hice. Estaba en el médico -estaba cansado de ver cuerpos muertos.’’ Harry alzó la mirada. ‘’Vi a Matthew -hablando con nuestro comandante, en ese momento, él -tenía un don con las palabras -incluso se rieron en un punto. Igual peleamos pero -nosotros perdimos.’’ Mark sonrió. ‘’E igual gané de otra manera.’’

Harry se puso de pie, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. ‘’Bienvenido a la familia.’’

-

‘’¡¿Dónde está?!’’

‘’Sólo hizo una breve parada, está de regreso a Barrow, con su pareja.’’

‘’¡¿Qu- qué?!’’ Abraham estaba muy furioso. ‘’¡Una pareja -me estás -qué!’’

Harry comió una papa frita. ‘’Una pareja.’’

Louis parpadeó rápidamente hacia su hijo quien estaba dando círculos en la habitación. ‘’Abraham.’’

‘’Ma -ma, ¿y si es malo? ¡No estaba peleando del lado de Matthew!’’ Abraham cruzó sus brazos. ‘’Podría ser malvado.’’

‘’No lo es.’’ Harry comió otra papa. ‘’Desafortunadamente.’’

‘’Pero -¡¿qué si lo es?!’’

Louis se arrodilló. ‘’Abraham, tu obsesión con Matthew debe llegar a un fin.’’ Tocó el rostro del niño. ‘’¿Qué hay de Isaac?’’

‘’¡Estoy enamorado de Isaac!’’ Abraham gruñó. ‘’Pero Matthew es -tan hermoso y -sabio y entrenó a baba, podría entrenarme a mí.’’

‘’No lo hará.’’ Habló Harry. ‘’No te vas a unir al Ejército.’’

‘’¡¿Por qué no?!’’

‘’Porque no te hará nada bueno.’’

Abraham gritó en dirección del techo. ‘’¡No es justo!’’

‘’La vida no es justa.’’ Harry comió una papa más. ‘’Grita otra vez y se volverá muy injusta.’’

Abraham inclinó su cabeza. ‘’Nunca tendré una oportunidad ahora.’’

‘’Se tiene una pareja para la vida, Abby.’’ Louis suspiró. ‘’Matthew encontró la suya -tú encontrarás la tuya.’’

‘’¡Isaac es mi pareja!’’

‘’Alfa,’’ Harry advirtió. ‘’suficientes gritos.’’

‘’Sí, baba.’’

Harry se puso de pie. ‘’¿Si Isaac es tu pareja entonces por qué estás tan preocupado por Matthew?’’

‘’No lo sé -es más fácil decirle a alguien que te gusta -y pedirle ayuda para que te entrene, luego está el decirle a alguien que lo amas y que quieres que sea tu pareja.’’ 

‘’Eso es cierto,’’ Louis sonrió. ‘’pero Isaac -tal vez también le gustas -debes preguntarle.’’ 

‘’Y si no le gusto entonces quedaré marcado de por vida.’’ 

‘’Demasiado dramático.’’ Harry tocó su cabeza en su camino para salir de ahí. ‘’Ese omega te ha adorado desde el día que se conocieron.’’ Abraham miró a su padre. ‘’Si deseas alejar el amor cuando está justo enfrente de ti, entonces no lo mereces.’’

-

‘’Um, hola Isa -te llamé porque Matthew tiene una pareja -y de hecho es muy lindo -no pude conocerlo pero mi mamá y mi papá dicen que lo es.’’ Abraham se rió nerviosamente entre dientes. ‘’Y estoy enamorado de ti -¡no!’’ Abraham caminó alrededor de la habitación de sus padres. ‘’¡Isa -hola! Te ves hermoso -como siempre -quiero decir -no -siempre -bueno sí -siempre -tú -incluso cuando acabas de despertar. ¡No!’’ Abraham caminaba de un lado frente al largo espejo de pie de sus padres. ‘’Isa, tengo que decirte algo -te amo -¡no!’’

‘’¿Abby?’’ Abigail asomó su cabeza dentro del cuarto. ‘’No deberías estar aquí.’’

‘’Tú tampoco, vete -estoy haciendo algo importante.’’

‘’Entra, Deme.’’ Abigail cerró la puerta detrás de su gemelo y Abraham gruñó. ‘’¿Qué estás haciendo?’’

‘’Estoy tratando de hacer bien mis líneas.’’

‘’¿Estás en una obra?’’

‘’No, Deme.’’ Abraham se miró en el espejo. ‘’No lo estoy.’’

‘’¿Quieres estar en una obra?’’

‘’No, Deme -¿qué? No, tengo que decirle a Isaac que lo amo.’’

Demetrius se quedó parado detrás de su hermano, mirándose a él mismo en el espejo. ‘’Bonito.’’

‘’Isaac sabe que lo amas, bobo.’’ Abigail hizo raras muecas hacia su reflejo. ‘’No tienes que decirle.’’

‘’Sí tengo que -baba dice que si alejo lo que está enfrente de mí entonces no lo merezco.’’

Deme alzó la mirada hacia él. ‘’Profundo.’’ Se sentó en el suelo, arrastrándose en frente del espejo. ‘’Practica.’’

Abraham sonrió. ‘’Tienes razón -puedo practicar con ustedes.’’ Se sentó. ‘’Hola Isa-’’

‘’¡Hola!’’

‘’Hola.’’

‘’No,’’ Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’no hablen.’’ Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’Hola Isa -soy yo, Abraham.’’ Sonrió. ‘’Me estaba preguntando, ¿si tienes algo de tiempo para hablar?’’

‘’Tengo un poquito de tiempo.’’

Abigail asintió. ‘’Sí, tenemos poquito tiempo para hablar -pero tienes que apurarte porque tengo que hacer popó.’’

Abraham sacudió su cabeza. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Tengo que hacer popó, dije.’’

‘’Yo tengo que comer -ama está haciendo tacos.’’

La boca de Abraham se cayó y se puso de pie. ‘’No puedo.’’ Caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. ‘’No pue -¡uf!’’

‘’¿Por qué están en mi habitación?’’

Abraham le sonrió nerviosamente a su padre. ‘’¿Perdón? Necesitaba el espejo para practicar.’’

‘’Afuera, todos tienen cinco segundos.’’

Abraham salió corriendo primero, después Abigail y Demetrius salió detrás. Harry extendió su pie para que el pequeño no pudiera salir. ‘’Demetrius.’’

El omega frunció el ceño. ‘’¿Por favor?’’

Harry agarró su barbilla. ‘’Mantente fuera de mi habitación, ¿entendido?’’

Demetrius sonrió cuando Harry besó su nariz. ‘’Sí baba.’’

‘’Difunde el mensaje.’’

‘’¡Sí, baba! ¡Gracias!’’

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. ‘’Mis niños.’’

-

‘’Estoy un poco nervioso -porque no estarás ahí.’’ Abraham suspiró. ‘’No he estado lejos de casa por tanto tiempo.’’

Louis sonrió. ‘’Estarás bien, sabes que iremos a visitarte, Abby.’’ Aunque Louis estaba diciendo eso, estaba llorando. ‘’Será diferente, pero sé que quieres esto -sé que quieres ver a Isaac, sé que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre.’’

‘’Él,’’ Abraham sorbió su nariz. ‘’no me dejará unirme al Ejército.’’

‘’No, no lo hará.’’ Louis suspiró. ‘’Pero -irás a clases y aprenderás mucho sobre ellos -él -estaba involucrado en la tortura, Abby, lo sabes.’’

‘’Pero, yo no tengo que estar en la tortura, puedo ser un líder -o simplemente un soldado regular.’’

‘’¿Tú crees que tu padre se unió para estar en la tortura?’’

‘’No…’’

‘’Pero lo estuvo -y no le dio nada bueno y no quiere lo mismo para ti.’’ Louis metió un mechón de su cabello detrás de la cabeza de Abraham. ‘’Aprende a pelear, a defender, a proteger -no a lastimar. No necesitas estar en el Ejército para mostrar eso.’’

‘’Sí, mami.’’ Abraham sacudió los dedos de sus pies. ‘’Sólo quiero poner orgulloso a baba.’’

‘’Oh, pero siempre lo haces.’’ Louis se rió entre dientes con tristeza. ‘’Si lo pones incluso más orgulloso, su cabeza explotará.’’ Abraham sonrió, abrazando a su madre. ‘’Te extrañaré, Abby, pero volverás en poco tiempo.’’

‘’Lo prometo, mami -volveré en poco tiempo.’’

-

‘’Voy a extrañarte, Abby…’’ Abigail acababa de dejar de llorar. ‘’No quiero que te vayas pero baba dice que es tu decisión.’’

Abraham la abrazó otra vez. ‘’Volveré en dos meses, promesa.’’ Miró a Demetrius. ‘’¿Puedo tener un abrazo, Deme?’’

El pequeño asintió, abrazando fuertemente a Abraham. ‘’Ama dice que estarás en casa pronto.’’

‘’Lo estaré, no me extrañen demasiado.’’ Abraham miró a Harry. ‘’Me voy.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Sí -te visitaremos, y estaremos aquí cuando regreses a casa.’’

Abraham lo abrazó, con lágrimas llenándole de sus ojos. ‘’¿Promesa…?’’

Harry besó la parte superior de su cabeza. ‘’Lo juro.’’

Abraham se apartó, limpiando rápidamente su rostro. ‘’Okey.’’ Miró a su madre. ‘’Tengo que irme, mami.’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Louis fue un desastre total los últimos cuatro días. Besó la mejilla de su hijo. ‘’Baba tiene razón, estaremos aquí, lo juramos. Y -si en algún momento quieres regresar a casa, iré por ti, lo sabes.’’

‘’Lo sé.’’ Abraham se rió entre dientes. ‘’Gracias, mami.’’ Miró alrededor hacia los otros niños despidiéndose. ‘’Mi primera vez solo en un avión.’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Estarás bien, llama cuando aterrices.’’

Abraham agarró su pequeño equipaje de mano, sonriendo una vez antes de darse la vuelta. ‘’Los amo.’’ 

‘’¡Te amo, Abby!’’ Abigail se agarró fuertemente a la camisa de su madre. ‘’¡Te amamos mucho! ¡Vamos a extrañarte!’’

Abraham se despidió con su mano. ‘’¡No entren a mi cuarto!’’

Los cuatro se rieron. ‘’Llama cuando aterrices.’’

‘’¡Lo haré!’’ Abraham caminó hasta un hombre, dándole su identificación. Se despidió con la mano una vez más antes de entrar al avión. Una vez que encontró su asiento, caminó hacia el baño, se sentó en el escusado y lloró.

-

‘’¿Harry?’’ Louis tocó la puerta del baño, abriéndola. ‘’Alfa.’’

‘’¿Sí?’’

Louis tocó el cristal de la ducha, mordiendo su labio. ‘’Te escuché -llorando…’’

Harry abrió la puerta, con los ojos completamente enrojecidos. ‘’Yo -no pensé que estaría tan triste.’’ Parpadeó frescas lágrimas hacia Louis. ‘’Me pone muy triste que mi hijo no esté en casa.’’

Louis inclinó su cabeza, abrazando a su húmedo alfa. ‘’Lo sé,’’ Apreció el agua caliente que estaba empapando su ropa. ‘’lo sé.’’ 

-

‘’Trata de seguir el ritmo, mestizo.’’

Abraham rodó sus ojos. ‘’Mi padre dice que muchos lobos fueron enviados a casa con heridas cuando él estuvo aquí.’’ Gruñó. ‘’¿Te gustaría ser uno de ellos?’’

Joshua se rió entre dientes. ‘’Sólo sigue el ritmo.’’

Abraham y él corrieron juntos, manteniendo el paso del otro. ‘’Yo fui el que te cargó, se te olvida eso.’’

‘’Y yo te cargué después -incluso cuando te transformaste.’’

Abraham dejó de correr. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Oye, sigue el ritmo -estoy perdiendo porque no puedes correr.’’

‘’¿Me transformé?’’

Joshua gruñó cuando un equipo los rebasó. ‘’Fue por diez segundos, ahora anda -mestizo inútil.’’

-

‘’¡Isa, ven!’’

El omega se rió en cuanto fue jalado hacia el bosque. ‘’¿Por qué debo ser arrastrado a todos lados, Abby?’’

Abraham lo apresuró. ‘’Algo raro pasó -algo muy -muy raro.’’

Isaac se sentó en el suelo. ‘’¿Qué pasó?’’

Abraham miró alrededor. ‘’Yo -cuando hice la prueba para ser aceptado -me desmayé mucho -pero me encontré a un lobo, ¿recuerdas?’’

‘’Sí.’’ Isaac asintió. ‘’Era Joshua.’’ Isaac rodó sus ojos. ‘’Es muy egocéntrico.’’

Abraham asintió. ‘’Sí, él -¡es mi equipo!’’ Caminó en círculos. ‘’Mi ropa estaba rasgada -muy rasgada cuando él me estaba arrastrando.’’

Isaac gruñó. ‘’Te lastimó.’’

‘’No, no -me salvó la vida y yo la suya.’’ Abraham se detuvo. ‘’Cuando estábamos corriendo ayer, me dijo que me transformé por diez segundos -¡que me volví un lobo por diez segundos!’’

Los ojos de Isaac se agrandaron. ‘’¿Trans-formarte?’’ Se puso rápidamente de pie. ‘’¿Estás seguro?’’

‘’¡Sí!’’ Abraham agarró sus brazos. ‘’No le creí porque siempre me quita mi postre en el almuerzo pero -¿por qué mentiría? ¡Tiene sentido que mi ropa estuviera tan rota!’’

Isaac tapó su boca. ‘’Bueno -bueno, hazlo ahora -¡transfórmate!’’

‘’¡No puedo!’’ Abraham abrió sus brazos. ‘’¡No sé cómo!’’

‘’Um, bueno -solo -debes -yo lo hago sólo -¡no sé! ¡Nos enseñaron cómo en la escuela!’’

‘’¡Si -si puedo transformarme -baba enloquecerá!’’

‘’Todos enloquecerán ¡yo, personalmente, enloqueceré!’’ Isaac se rió y luego ambos lo hicieron. ‘’Si es cierto -entonces -entonces serás -¡eres mágico!’’

Abraham lo abrazó. ‘’Si es cierto, entonces soy un lobo.’’

Isaac le sonrió. ‘’Siempre has sido un lobo, Abby.’’ Besó la nariz del niño, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo. ‘’Siempre.’’

-

‘’Intenta cerrando tus ojos.’’

Abraham lo hizo, fuertemente. ‘’¿Bien?’’

Isaac lo miró fijamente. ‘’Piensa -en lobo.’’

‘’Piensa en lobo, piensa en lobo, piensa en lobo.’’

Isaac se rió entre dientes. ‘’No está funcionando -y te estás poniendo azul.’’ Tapó rápidamente a Abraham con una manta. ‘’Está bien, podemos intentarlo mañana en la noche.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’Está muy oscuro.’’

Abraham suspiró. ‘’Perdón por seguir sacándote de tu sueño, Isa -no es mi intención.’’

Isaac sonrió, tocando su rostro. ‘’No importa, quiero ayudarte.’’

‘’Gracias, Isaac.’’ Abraham se abrazó a él mismo, mirando al omega quien miraba el alrededor. ‘’Te ves muy hermoso esta noche.’’

Isaac bajó la mirada, riendo. ‘’¿Como todas las noches?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Abraham se sonrojó. ‘’como todas las noches.’’

‘’Venga, Abby -vámonos.’’

Abraham agarró la mano de Isaac. ‘’Hola Isa.’’

Isaac lo miró. ‘’¿Hola?’’ Se rió entre dientes. ‘’No estamos en llamada, Abby.’’

Abraham miró fijamente el suelo mientras los dos caminaban. ‘’Hola Isa, soy yo -Abby. Matthew encontró una pareja -y yo pensé que me gustaba él -pero -me gustas tú -te amo. Siempre estás ahí para mí, eres gracioso, hermoso, escuchas.’’ Abraham dejó de caminar cuando Isaac lo hizo, sus ojos seguían sobre el piso. ‘’Me enseñas mucho -no me haces sentir mal por equivocarme. Mi mamá no creía en las almas gemelas hasta que conoció a mi papá -y yo creo que tú eres la mía. Baba me dijo -que si no tomo lo que está enfrente mío, no lo merezco. Y yo sé -que te merezco a ti -y si no lo hago, quiero que sea así.’’ Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. ‘’¿Serías -mi futura pareja?’’ El alfa alzó la mirada, sus ojos cerrándose rápidamente ante las lágrimas del rostro del omega. ‘’Dios, Isaac, no sé si es la luna o sólo tú -pero debes ser el ser más hermoso que he visto.’’

-

‘’Isa,’’ Abraham siseó, tocando la ventana del omega. En lugar de unos ojos marrones, vio unos verdes. ‘’ugh -¿dónde está Isaac?’’

El omega rodó sus ojos. ‘’Durmiendo -como debería. Sigue viniendo aquí y te meterás en problemas.’’ 

‘’¿Puedes dejar de ser tan denso por cinco minutos e ir por Isaac? No está durmiendo.’’

‘’¿Cómo sabes, hm?’’

‘’Porque,’’ Abraham gruñó. ‘’puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, imbécil -ve a buscar a mi omega.’’

El omega de ojos verdes le gruñó de regreso, azotando la ventana. Abraham miró alrededor sólo por seguridad.

‘’Alfa.’’

Abraham alzó la mirada. ‘’Hey, ¿puedes salir?’’

Isaac asintió. ‘’Sí -un segundo.’’ Abrió un poco más la ventana, sacando sus pies primero. Isaac saltó y Abraham lo atrapó. ‘’Hola.’’

Abraham sonrió, besando a su omega. ‘’Hola, ¿puedo enseñarte algo?’’

Isaac sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo. ‘’Enséñame.’’

Abraham lo llevó al que era su lugar en el bosque, donde habían estado yendo desde que empezaron el Entrenamiento de Lobos. La luna pegaba donde estaban perfectamente cada noche, desde que tenían doce años. 

Seis años después y nada había cambiado.

Se graduarían en dos días -Abraham estaba muy emocionado de ver a su familia. Habían pasado dos meses, como siempre -pero los extrañaba todos los días. Ninguna cantidad de cartas o llamadas podría cambiar eso.

Abraham se quitó la camisa. ‘’Dios, hace frío.’’

Isaac se abrazó a sí mismo. ‘’Sí.’’ Tocó el tatuaje del pecho de Abraham. ‘’Amo esto.’’

Isaac lo amaba porque era su nombre escrito en idioma de lobos. Isaac lo amaba porque él estaba ahí cuando Abraham se lo hizo. Isaac lo amaba porque él tenía uno a juego en sus clavículas.

Abraham tomó su mano y la besó para después besarlo a él. ‘’Y yo te amo a ti.’’ Retrocedió un poco, quitándose sus pantalones. ‘’Creo que he mejorado -baba dice que la meditación ayudaría y creo que lo ha hecho.’’

Isaac sonrió. ‘’Enséñame, alfa.’’ Miró a Abraham quitarse el resto de su ropa, sonrojándose ligeramente -sacudiendo su cabeza hacia su novio. Isaac mordió fuertemente su mejilla interna cuando vio a Abraham comenzando a transformarse, sus huesos partiéndose en diferentes secciones, sus dientes apretándose por el dolor. Era la única razón por la que Isaac odiaba esto, porque le dolía a su alfa cuando no debería ser así.

Abraham había practicado transformarse por mucho tiempo -muchos años y sólo había logrado cambiar por diez segundos antes de desmayarse.

Isaac siempre cerraba sus ojos porque realmente le molestaba. Suspiró profundamente cuando dejó de oír ruido. El omega contó hasta diez, escuchando un ruido sordo. Abrió un ojo, esperando ver a su alfa tirado en el suelo en carne.

Isaac dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos se agrandaron ante el tamaño de Abraham. Parpadeó rápidamente ante el lobo de color negro y café, sus brillantes ojos azules atravesaron directamente hasta el corazón del omega. Isaac alzó una vacilante mano a su nariz. ‘’Oh wow…’’ Se rió con asombro. ‘’Oh wow, Abby…’’

El lobo inclinó su cabeza hacia el omega e Isaac lo abrazó.

‘’Oh Dios mío…’’ Isaac inhaló. ‘’lo hiciste, alfa.’’ Retrocedió un paso para admirar a Abraham debajo de la luz de la luna. ‘’¡Lo hiciste!’’

Pero esforzaos vosotros, y no desfallezcan vuestras manos, pues hay recompensa para vuestra obra. - **2 Crónicas 15:7**

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa, esta obra no es mía, la autora me dio el permiso de poder traducirla después de unos problemas que hubo con la traducción pasada, espero que puedan leerla en esta plataforma. Estoy muy agradecida con esta oportunidad de traducir una de mis fanfics favoritas y de que no se pierda la traducción. <3  
> 


End file.
